Best of Both Worlds
by Elextrix
Summary: Ever thought about your favourite bisexual pairings when the cameras are turned off? You've made the right stop. This is THE place to see the best bisexual smut that the WWE can offer. 54th Chapter - Brad Maddox, Briley Pierce and Summer Rae. Not taking requests for the time being. Please do review, though; reviews are the gift of life.
1. Cameron Dolph Jack Naomi

After a disappointing match on the 16th April 2012 tapings of RAW, a gloomy Dolph Ziggler is seen with his head drooping towards the floor as he sat on the bench along with Jack Swagger inside the currently empty locker room. "Fuck man! What's happened to us?" Dolph asked, as he buried his head on Jack's leg. "We used to be champions, and now look at us! We're losing to an Italian with a unibrow and a fat cunt with those flat chested hoochies!" Dolph complained. Jack knew that Dolph had a complete obsession of being perfect. Anything less would get Dolph in the bitterest of moods, which is currently what he suffered from. "Hey, we're gonna get back to being champions soon. No fat ass is gonna get past us!" Jack said, as he gently stroked Dolph's bleached blonde hair.

The word 'fat ass' had seemed to attract the attention of Brodus's Funkettes, Naomi and Cameron, who had happened to overhear Dolph and Jack's insults regarding Brodus and Santino. "What was that? Cam…Gurl, please tell me he did NOT just insult our Funky daddy like I think he did!" Naomi shouted, which caused Cameron to place a hand over her mouth. "Naomi…shh…I wanna see if they've got more to say This could get interesting." Cameron said before she placed her ear on the locker room door, to which Naomi reluctantly followed as she also placed her ear on the locker room door.

"Baby, I'm just pissed. I wish Vickie was here with us." Dolph said, as he started to slowly rub Jack's thick, hairless thighs with the palms of his hand. "I just need some company baby." "Hey! I may not be Vickie, but you've got me instead, and I know you want an All-American American cock to make you better, ain't that right?" Jack smirked, as he removed every article of clothing he had on his body to show the bleached blonde superstar his very thick 6 inch flaccid cock that was covered by dark blonde pubic hairs.

"Damn baby! You've gotten bigger! Have you been thinking about me?" Dolph smirked, as he also stripped to reveal his 5 inch flaccid dick that had neatly trimmed light brown pubic hairs covering the base of his cock. Once the bleached blonde superstar had finished stripping, he greedily engulfed the whole of Jack's dick.

"Mmm…damn! You know I have babe." Jake threw his head in ecstasy as Dolph lustfully bobbed his head up and down the length of Jack's cock that grew into an 8 inch erection inside Dolph's mouth, occasionally licking the underside of the All American-American dick causing Jack to moan and groan as Dolph's mouth worked wonders on his thick member.

"Damn! And I thought Eve was a slut!" Naomi accidentally yelled, as she and Cameron spied on Dolph and Jack. Unfortunately for the Funkettes, Naomi's yelling was enough for Jack and Dolph to hear as Dolph reluctantly spat the All-American American's cock out of his mouth so he eventually could open the locker room door as he stared at the Funkettes. "And what would you two be doing here? Don't you have to be kissing your boyfriend's overweight ass?" Dolph asked as he glared at the two dark skinned, athletic women.

"Y'all would be the one to talk. Ya ass is fat as hell!" Naomi snapped as she glared back at the bleached blonde superstar. Cameron was slightly more aroused than Naomi, as she admired Dolph's 'perfect' body, from his erect pink nipples, to his nice abs, to his thick white cock, which had caught Dolph's eye.

"Your friend clearly disagrees." Dolph smirked, as he and Naomi both looked at Cameron who was starting to drool at his body. "You like what you see?" Dolph asked, as his hands roamed around his body which made Cameron shyly nod in agreement. Dolph slowly turned around and bent over in front of the Funkettes, mainly to give Cameron a good view of his juicy asscheeks and small pink asshole. "Touch it. You know you want to."

Cameron absentmindedly reached for Dolph's juicy asscheeks, as she slowly parted the asscheeks so she could get a better view of Dolph's asshole. "Nay, his ass feels really good." Cameron said to Naomi, as she rubbed Dolph's asscheeks, teasing the bleached blonde superstar.

Dolph, however, wasn't for being teased as of now, so he stood up straight and faced the Funkettes, with his 6 inch erection now in Naomi and Cameron's views. "I know you wanna get more of this perfect body, so follow me." Dolph said, as he walked into the locker room, purposefully making sure that his juicy ass swayed in front of the Funkettes.

"Cam, gurl. We've had our fun, let's go n-…Cam? What's y'all doing?" Naomi asked, as she saw Cameron follow Dolph into the locker room. "Gurl, his ass is too good! Come on, just feel it with me at least." Cameron giggled as she left Naomi outside of the locker room. "Damn gurl! Y'all gonna regret this!" Naomi told herself, before she reluctantly entered the locker room to see that Dolph was already on all fours, arching his back as he eagerly sucked and occasionally deepthroated Jack's thick cock, as a now naked Cameron gripped her hands on both of Dolph's big asscheeks and started to place her pink tongue inside the hashtag heel's tight asshole.

"Are y'all that eager! Just what the funk am I supposed to do?" Naomi shouted as she looked down upon Cameron, Dolph and Jack who were all eagerly enjoying their experiences.

"Here's a suggestion. Shut up, get naked and lick my All-American American asshole!" Jack shouted as he was surrounded in too much bliss to even look at Naomi from the pleasure Dolph's mouth was giving him.

"And why da hell would I do that? I ain't lickin' that fat ass!" Naomi said, when she saw Cameron eagerly tongue-fucking Dolph Ziggler's pink hole as the hashtag heel was lustfully gyrating his ass so Cameron's tongue could be inserted deeper into his tight asshole.

"What's the matter? You aren't scared are you? Are you scared of a tight All-American American hole?" Jack smirked, as he used one of his hands to grab Dolph's head to make sure that Dolph deepthroated his large 8 inch dick.

"Hell naw! Bitch, y'all better know that Naomi ain't scared of nothin'!" Naomi shouted before stripped off all of her clothing to reveal her C-cup breasts and hairless pussy to the All-American American superstar. Naomi then walked over to Jack and kneeled so that his muscular ass was right in front of her face. She hesitantly parted his asscheeks to reveal his asshole that was slightly darker and smaller than Dolph's hole was. "Y'all has such a fat ass." Naomi says before she reluctantly places her face in the middle of Jack's peachy asscheeks so that her tongue could tickle around the edge Jack's tight asshole.

"Mmm…get deeper and eat that white hole! Eat it like your motherfuckin' breakfast!" Jack moaned as Naomi had started to slowly bury her face in between Jack's muscular asscheeks, as she hesitantly licked the ring of his asshole. Surprisingly to Naomi, Jack's ass actually had a nice taste to it, which made the curious Funkette insert her tongue deep inside the All-American American's hole, causing him to give a high-pitched moan of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Dolph was also taking care of Jack as the hashtag heel had taken great pleasure in sucking and slurping on the All-American American's thick cock at a swift pace, which made Jack dangerously close to releasing his orgasm. "Suck that dick Dolph! I'm gonna shoot such a hot load inside your mouth."

Dolph lustfully accommodated Jack's fat dick deeper in his throat while he began to gently caress Jack's big balls with the palms of his hand. While the bleached blonde superstar was sucking his tag partner's cock to perfection, he was also managing to grind his body at the same time so he could feel more of Cameron's long tongue inside his wet asshole.

"Fuck babe…I'm gonna cummm…UHHHH!" Jack yelled as he shot a huge amount of cum inside Dolph's willing mouth, to which the bleached blonde barely managed to swallow the thick load of cum that the All-American American had shot into his mouth.

Despite the surprisingly nice taste of Dolph's asshole, Cameron eventually got bored of licking the hashtag heel's asshole. Cameron felt that she could truly get wild, that she could do things that she couldn't do with Brodus. She felt daring, excited and risky all at the same time, just by the influence of American Perfection. "Hey…um…Jack…is it okay if I ride you, gurl?" Cameron shyly asked as she took her head out of Dolph's ass and eyed up Jack's large member.

"You wanna ride it? You're just like every other chick who craves an All-American dick." Jack smirked, as he moved his ass away from Naomi's face so he had enough room to lay on the floor which made his thick 8 inch erect member stand at attention. "I'm waiting!"

"EEP! My funky daddy never let me do this!" Cameron giggled in glee as she rushed over to Jack where she showed no signs of hesitation when she willingly straddled Jack's waist and impaled herself on his fat cock. "MMM! Jackie! It's so big!" Cameron mewed, as she felt the whole of Jack's dick stab inside her pussy.

Meanwhile, Naomi and Dolph weren't as eager when it came down to intercourse as Cameron and Jack were. "Y'all better not get any ideas about that thing going inside of me!" Naomi said as she looked down and pointed to the area between Dolph's thick thighs. "I don't know where y'all have put ya dick!"

"Hey! I don't screw around with diseased bitches!" Dolph retaliated, as he admiringly looked at Naomi's dark, athletic body. "Besides, you probably don't even have the balls to get crazy with perfection." Dolph smirked.

"Is that a challenge? Are y'all challenging me?" Naomi snapped, as she glared at the bleached blonde superstar.

"Maybe I am…maybe I'm not. All depends on whether you're willing to fuck me or not." Dolph smirked, as he turned around and arched his back so he could search his gym bag for equipment that Naomi could use. Naomi had now received a better view of the bleached blonde superstar's pink asshole that was still wet from Cameron's talented tongue.

"Fuck ya? Y'all is just weird. I don't have a dick, in case ya didn't realize!" Naomi rolled her eyes, but she occasionally took second long peeks at the juicy ass that was seductively wiggling just for her.

"Take this then!" Dolph said, as he threw a thick and shiny red coloured 8 inch strap-on dildo behind him which miraculously landed into Naomi's hands.

"Um…Y-Y'all sure of this?…I mean I-" Naomi was having trouble getting the words out of her mouth, especially as she was interrupted by Jack and Cameron's moans of pleasure and delight.

"Yeah Jackie! Fuck me! MMM!" Cameron mewed as she rode Jack's dick as if she were expertly riding a horse. Jack was also enjoying the experience, as he decided to grope Cameron's perky tits as he felt her pussy tighten with each upward thrust that the All-American American gave. "Yeah! Ride that cock like you know you want to. Fuck!" Jake moaned, as Cameron's black cunt was putting him in a state of bliss as she rode him at a swift pace.

"AHEM! I'M FUCKING WAITING HERE!" Dolph screamed impatiently, as he turned his head backwards so he could give a glare to Naomi who was getting distracted by Jack and Cameron.

"Okay! Okay! Damn gurl, y'all don't have to yell so loud!" Naomi said as she rubbed her ears after Dolph's ear-piercing yell before she slowly obeyed his command, guiding the thick red dildo into his small, wet asshole.

"Mmmm!" Dolph gave a slutty moan as he felt Naomi slowly push the whole of the red dildo into his pink asshole. "Fuck! That's it! That's what I motherfucking need! Gimme that motherfuckin' dick!" Dolph cursed as he wriggled his ass so more of the thick plastic cock could fit inside his tight asshole.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Jack were really getting steamy now, as Cameron bounced on Jack's thick white cock at a much faster rate as the All-American American was starting to get a perfect rhythm of getting into Cameron's G-Spot. "Mmm…bet Brodus never let you do this, huh?" Jack smirked, as he rapidly thrusted in and out of Cameron's dark twat while tweaking her dark nipples.

"MMM! NO HE DIDN'T!" Cameron screamed as Jack's cock persistently stabbed in and out of her tight twat. "OH JACKIE! FUCK ME!" The former Tough Enough contestant yelled as she felt Jack's fat dick swiftly penetrated her while she was riding him like a professional pornstar would.

Meanwhile, Naomi was starting to gain a fast rhythm in pounding Dolph's ass as she also watched the bleached blonde superstar's thick ass grind over her thick red strap-on. "Damn! Y'all is just so tight!" Naomi moaned as she felt Dolph's small hole constantly clench around the 8 inch plastic dick.

"OH MY GOD!" Dolph gave a pornographic scream that could have given the legendary Jenna Jameson a run for her money. "FUCK ME NAOMI! I WANT ALL OF THAT COCK! MAKE ME A SLUT!" Dolph screeched as he swore he could feel the tip of Naomi's large dildo thrust into his guts.

"Mmm…y'all is already a slut!" Naomi moaned as she penetrated Dolph's stretched pink asshole at a rapid speed. "Y'all is begging for it! Y'all want to get stretched like a slut!" Naomi smirked as she constantly thrusted her waist so the thick strap-on went in and out of Dolph's hole as he literally begged to get fucked by her.

"MMM! Pull my hair!" Dolph demanded, as his normally slicked bleached blonde hair had started to turn into the wild miniature afro he was known for when he competed in intense matches against his rivals due to the pounding he received from the dark skinned beauty's thick plastic dick.

"Y'all is so bossy!" Naomi groaned as she slowly followed Dolph's demands, as she roughly grabbed the hashtag heel's blonde mini afro as she grabbed both sides of Dolph's waist and pumped the whole of her 8 inch strap-on inside and outside of Dolph's stretched, slutty pink asshole. "Y'all like that? Y'all like being a slut?"

"MMM! OH FUCK! I LOVE BEING A SLUT!" Dolph screamed as he could feel his hair turning into an afro as well as his asshole getting stretched, as it slowly turned loose after being pounded by Naomi's plastic cock. "NAOMI! I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…CUMMMMM!" Dolph practically screeched the whole locker room down as he managed to shoot a thick load of cum from his piss-slit straight onto the locker room floor without touching his cock.

Meanwhile, Cameron was now lustfully sucking Jack's huge grapefruit-like balls as she knew that he was about to shoot another load of cum very soon. "Fuck! Lick those big balls! Show me how slutty you can get! Every slut gets on their knees for me!" Jack groaned, as Cameron had swirled her tongue around one of Jack's balls that was inside her mouth.

Cameron innocently caressed Jack's saliva covered balls with her long tongue before she gently spat the ball out of her mouth so she could speak. "You like that Jackie? You wanna cum on my face?" Cameron said as she started to jerk Jack's cock as she went back to licking his juicy balls.

"Mmm…Fuck yes!" Jack shouted as he threw his head back in bliss when Cameron's tongue lustfully swirled around both of Jack's grape-fruit like balls. This eventually got too much for the large superstar as he suddenly shot around two massive loads of cum all over Cameron's face and hair, drenching the Funkette in his sperm.

Cameron went to taste the All-American American's cum from her face but quickly got interrupted by Dolph and Naomi, as they proceeded to lick the cum from her cheeks. "Gurl, don't think I ain't getting a try!" Naomi said as her tongue circled around Cameron's cheek, as it gathered as much of Jack's cum as it could.

Dolph was also swirling his tongue around Cameron's other cum drenched cheek, as he too tried to swallow as much of his tag team partner's cum as he possibly could.

Jack felt like he had just won the jackpot. He saw three athletic hotties who were all simultaneously swallowing as much of his cum as he possibly could, which was something that had never happened before. "Hottest…cum hungry sluts…I've ever seen." Jack said, as he got the privilege to see Naomi, Cameron and Dolph all eagerly tasting his sperm. Life was may not have been good for Dolph, but the same couldn't be said for the All-American American.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Question of the chapter: Which pairing did you prefer reading about from this chapter? Jack and Cameron or Dolph and Naomi?**

**Next chapter should be focusing on the story of Cena, Eve and Ryder :)**


	2. Cena Eve Zack

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE in any way, shape or form. All Superstars belong to themselves. All Divas belong to themselves. All the spare food in the catering area that gets eaten by various Superstars and Divas belong to themselves.**

**And I need to say a massive thank you to the reviewers! They've really kept my inspiration up :)**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zack Ryder was now the United States Champion. Was this all one long illusion-filled dream or was this actually reality? Zack didn't know what to believe, but he didn't care. He was holding the United States Championship and it was all because of one man…John Cena. Without the controversial decision of Cena giving up a chance at the WWE Title, Ryder wouldn't have the massive, goofy grin that had formed on his face.

It was shocking to think that less than a year ago, Ryder was nothing more than a mere jobber who mostly wrestled on Superstars against other jobbers who were in the same torturous position that he was also experiencing. Now fast forward by less than a year, and he was the United States Champion after defeating Dolph Ziggler in an intense ten minute battle.

Since his title win, a lot of people had a sudden interest in the Long Island Iced Z. He had been asked out various times from members of the production crew to active wrestlers like Jack Swagger, The Bella Twins, Drew McIntyre, Kelly Kelly and even The Miz. To say that Zack wasn't hot property right now was crazy. He was extremely popular with the fans, with his fellow employees and even with Vince McMahon after Zack's merchandise sales had went through the roof!

But Zack wasn't interested in any of that. There was only one thing that Zack currently wanted: John Cena. Ryder had made it his mission to find the man that was responsible for his title win, at all costs. Zack felt that it was his duty to repay Cena for his generosity and he certainly wasn't going to stop until he got what he had wanted.

Fortunately for Zack, it had only taken him twelve minutes and ten locker rooms later until he had eventually managed to catch the leader of the CeNation as he was currently chatting with Eve Torres. This was his all-or-nothing moment. The Long Island Iced Z had butterflies racing around in his stomach. If Cena rejected him, it would be absolutely mortifying for him. He didn't know how to approach Cena, despite planning it all out in his head the night before.

Thankfully for the Long Island Iced Z, Eve and Cena had both spotted him on his search for the latter and invited him to join their conversation. Zack didn't have to worry about looking like a tongue-tied fool in front of the two…for now. "Man, you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Cena smiled as he gave Zack a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Yeah Zack. You showed the world that you're as good as you say you are." Eve smiled as she embraced Zack, only to see that his cheeks had turned a dark shade of red which indicated to the WWE Diva that he was blushing. "Sorry Zack…I…um…didn't mean to make that awkward for you." Eve said as she quickly stepped away from the Long Island Iced Z.

"Bro, you didn't make it awkward for me…but I've just got…um…" Zack couldn't finish his sentence due to Cena and Eve's giggling as they looked at his crotch which showed an erection. "Hey…it isn't funny!" Zack said as his blush grew to be even more obvious.

"Zack, I didn't mean to do that to you. Would you like me to make it better?" Eve innocently said as she secretly glances at Zack's body.

"And what do you mean by that?" Cena asks, as he raises his eyebrow at the WWE Diva. "Yeah Eve, what do you mean by that bro?" Zack says, as he copies Cena's actions by raising an eyebrow towards Eve.

"Well, I did sort of cause Zack's erection…so maybe I could help him get rid of it." Eve says, as she seductively walks towards the Long Island Iced Z and gets on her knees. "Do you think that would be a good idea?" Eve asks Zack, as she slowly rubs his crotch through his bright purple wrestling trunks.

"Only if I get to record it!" Zack grins as Eve teasingly rubs his erection through his skimpy wrestling trunks. "You guys really wanna see it?" Zack smirked, as he teasingly pulled the waistband of his trunks up and down with one hand, while he holds his Flip Cam in the other hand.

"I'm not sure about Cena, but I wanna see it." Eve smiles, as she starts to gently lick the tip of Zack's hard cock through his purple trunks. "I don't mind seeing it either." Cena smirks as he walks over to join Eve and Ryder as they currently are getting intimate. "Just as long as you don't forget about me, Eve." Cena smiles as he starts to rub his hardening crotch as he lustfully watches Eve sexually teasing his best friend.

"And why would I do that?" Eve innocently asks as she pulls down Zack's purple trunks to reveal his hard 7 inch cock that's covered by his neatly trimmed dark blonde pubic hairs. Eve proceeds to do the same for Cena as she gets a good view of Cena's hard 9 inch dick that has no pubes surrounding it. Cena's cock is notably bigger and thicker than Zack's cock.

"Mmm…those are some really big cocks." Eve seductively purrs when she sees Zack and Cena's fat and juicy dicks dangling in front of her face. Eve starts to slowly stroke Cena's hard cock with her left hand while she inserts the tip of Zack's erection into her mouth, causing the two superstars to groan with pleasure.

"Fuck!" Cena and Zack simultaneously moan as Eve is currently managing to take care of both of their thick juicy cocks. "Man! She knows how to take care of some big dicks!" Cena grins, as he feel Eve's hand stroke his cock at a faster pace while he looks to see her mouth accommodate more of the Long Island Iced Z's thick dick.

"You know she does bro." Zack smirks, as Eve starts to bob her head up and down most of his hard 7 inch cock. While Eve eagerly sucks on the length of the United States Champion's member, she also remembers to take care of Cena's erection as she strokes the whole length of his fat 9 incher at a decently fast pace.

While Eve is currently sucking on Zack's big cock, she suddenly gets an idea as Zack thrusts his man-meat deep into Eve's throat which causes her to gag. As a result, Eve spits out Zack's cock so she can take a quick breather. "You like this Eve?" Cena asks as he smiles towards the Diva who looks to be genuinely enjoying herself from the grin on her face."It tastes so good!" Eve licks her lips as she stares at Zack's thick and saliva covered member which dangled at a close distance to her face. "Cena, you should give it a try."

"Eve…you sure about that?" Cena awkwardly giggles as he quickly looks at Zack's hard cock before looking back at Eve. "That's a little bit…strange for me." Cena blushes, as he knows that he hasn't given any blowjobs to any man in the past, despite the various rumours of Cena sucking numerous dicks to reach the top of the social food chain.

"What's the matter bro? You scared?" Zack smirked, as he saw Cena's expression change from being awkward to being serious. After spending the last month as Cena's personal ally, Zack knew that Cena detested nothing more than someone who mocked his courage, even as a joke.

"Hey…hey…hey... " Cena says as he looks at Zack's crotch again before looking the Long Island Iced Z in the face. "Have I ever backed down from any challenge? No I have not! Sure it's a little strange...but, what the hell, I'll try anything once..." Cena says as he grabs the base of Zack's dick, slowly starting to stroke the length of the United States Champion's hard cock that's still wet due to Eve's saliva.

"Mmm…" Zack moans as he feels Cena gently stroke up and down the length of his cock. "Mind if I film you…mmm…sucking my…ahh…dick for all the…mmm…Broskis out there?" The United States Champion asked, occasionally pausing and groaning in pleasure as Cena started to gently twirl his tongue around the head of Zack's cock.

"Mmm…I guess not…it is your night after all." Cena winked at Zack, before he slowly inserts the head of Zack's wet dick into his mouth. Despite Cena not having sucked any cocks before, he does remember how to pleasure Zack from the various blowjobs that he's gotten in the past from Divas such as Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Jackie Gayda, Jacqueline, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and many more.

"Mmm…thanks bro." Zack smiles, as he starts to turn on his Flip Cam as Cena gets starts to insert more of Zack's thick cock deeper into his mouth.

"Damn! That looks hot!" Eve grins, as she watches her best friend start to suck her other best friend's cock. It was definitely a once-in-a-lifetime moment, and Eve would make sure that it would be a moment she would never forget. She started to strip of her clothing to reveal her nicely sized C cup tits and her tight pink pussy lips that are covered by her thin and neatly trimmed light brown pubic hairs. The WWE Diva starts to rub her pussy lips as she moves in closer towards the two naked superstars to get a better view of Cena's cock sucking abilities.

Zack gives a '3, 2, 1' sign before he starts to click the record button on his Flip Cam while looking into it.

"Hello WWE Universe…mmm…Welcome to a special episode of…ahh…'Z! True Long Island Story'…fuck…" Zack moans, as he is trying not to throw his head back due to Cena's mouth accommodating more of his thick cock so Zack could look into the camera. "I am your host, the current Internet Champion…ahh…and new United States Champion…Long Island Iced Z…Zack Ryder! Fuck yeah…" Zack groans as he Cena now starts to caress his juicy balls as he sucks on the length of the Long Island superstar's dick.

"And joining me for this…mmm…special episode are my…ahh…best Broskis in history…first we have the…mmm…joint hottest superstar currently in the WWE, apart from myself of course…ahh…I'm talking about John Cena!" Zack manages to moan and talk at the same time, as he starts to position the Flip Cam downwards so it gets a good view of Cena as he sucks up and down the length of Zack's dick.

"Fuck bro! I thought you said you never did this before." Zack smirks, as he moves his Flip Cam back up towards him so he look into it. "And my second Broski is a chick so close to my heart…ahh…it's Miss. Eve Torres…" Zack moans as he films Eve with his Flip Cam as she plays with her pink pussy lips in front of the Long Island Iced Z. "Hey Eve…why don't you…ahh…let me take care of that for you?" Zack smirked, as he took his dick out of Cena's mouth and carefully lied on the ground, making sure not to break his Flip Cam in the process. "I was hoping you'd ask that." Eve smiles as she approaches the Long Island Iced Z.

Before Zack lies back on the floor, he gives his Flip Cam to Eve and takes his dick out of Cena's mouth. The United States Champion carefully lies on the floor, as Eve starts to straddle his face, placing her thigh around each side of Zack's neck so her pussy lips are facing towards him. Once Zack starts to teasingly flick his tongue around Eve's clit, Cena engulfs Zack's cock as he gets back to sucking the Long Island Iced Z's 7 inch member.

"Oooh Zack…" Eve moaned as Zack's tongue was still teasingly rubbing Eve's clit. "Get deeper Zack…please?" Eve pleaded before she felt Zack's tongue enter her pussy which started to moisten around the United States Champion's long tongue. Eve was managing to film Zack with his Flip Cam as he started munch Eve's twat as if he hadn't eaten for days while she started to grind her waist towards the United States Champion's tongue so she could feel him delve deeper inside of her which had managed to make her breathing get deeper.

However, despite feeling a realm of bliss from Zack's enthusiastic, long tongue, Eve still remembers that their sexual encounter is being recorded for all of Zack's 'Broskis'. Hoping to please the WWE Universe, Eve moves Zack's flip cam from him to Cena so the fans would be able to get a good view of Cena's dick sucking abilities. "Hey Cena! How does Zack taste?" Eve asked as she got zoomed in on Cena who now was eagerly sucking and licking roughly the whole length of Zack Ryder's cock as if it were his favourite flavoured lollipop.

"Ooh…Cena, how does he taste?" Eve moaned as her pussy started to moisten when Zack started to tongue-fuck the WWE Diva at quite a fast rate while the Long Island Iced Z had used both of his large hands to grip both sides of Eve's waist so he could have an easier time of darting his tongue in and out of her tight twat.

Cena gives Zack's cock one last suck before he spits it out, which makes an audible 'pop' sound. "Fuck! Eve, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? It tastes so fucking good!" Cena grins, before he greedily inserts all of Zack's member back into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, which made the United States Champion give a muffled moan that travelled into Eve's body, making the WWE Diva shudder in delight.

"OOH!" Eve shouted, as she felt Zack's tongue reach her G-spot, which made her tremble which made Zack's Flip Cam struggle to capture Cena greedily deepthroating as much of Zack's cock as he possibly could take in his more than willing mouth. "Z-Zack…I-I need more!" Eve stammered as she was having trouble speaking due to Zack's talented tongue rapidly entering her G-spot, before she hesitantly sat behind the Long Island Iced Z, eagerly awaiting for him to ram into her.

Zack had now started to reluctantly take his cock out of Cena's mouth so he could focus on Eve's needs. "What do you mean Eve?" Zack smirked, as he took the Flip Cam from Eve and focused it on his on his thick dick as he pushed the tip of it into Eve's pussy, before taking it back out, teasing the now desperately horny WWE Diva. "Tell all the Broskis what you want." Once Zack was finishing teasing Eve, he quickly reached for his gym bag and got two packets of condoms with one hand as he managed to open one of the packets and placed the condom over his member.

"I want it in me!" Eve begged, as she seductively threw her legs open in the air, letting Zack and all of his 'Broskis' get a better view of her wet twat. "I want that big fat cock pounding me! Please Zacky…" Eve pouted, as she rubbed her clit in anticipation for the Long Island Iced Z to insert his member that's drenched in Cena's saliva inside of her.

"Fuck!" Zack gave an animalistic low growl when he saw Eve literally beg for his cock, as her legs were spread wide open for the Long Island Iced Z as he had no hesitations in thrusting his cock into Eve's wet cunt, making the two moan in pleasure and lust. "MMM! Oh my God Zack!" Eve screamed with lust as she felt Zack's Long Island cock stab inside her tight, pink pussy.

"Fuck Eve!" Zack moaned as his thick dick was slightly stretching Eve's walls as Zack plunged deeper and deeper inside of the WWE Diva. "Bro! That's such a tight pussy!" Zack grins as his Flip Cam captures Zack's cock thrusting in and out of Eve's wet cunt at a fast speed, hoping to entice his Broskis with the footage that he is currently recording.

"Forgettin' about me already are ya'?" Cena laughs, as he steps closer to Eve and Zack as they're currently fucking in front of the WWE Universe via the latter's Flip Cam, while Cena's hard member is standing at attention, waiting for someone to pleasure it.

"Bro? How can we forget about you and your big cock?" Zack grinned, as he pounded Eve's pussy at an impressively fast rate.

"Hey Cena, speaking of cocks, do ya think all my Broskis out there wanna see me suck a big fat dick?" Zack asked, as he handed his Flip Cam over to Cena while still thrusting his waist so his member constantly enter and leave Eve's twat at a fast pace.

"You kidding me? I think they wanna see you gag on it as well." Cena grins, as Zack starts to stroke his painfully hard 9 inch erection once Cena has both hands keeping a firm grip on Zack's Flip Cam.

"OH MY GODDD!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs, as Zack started to thrust his member into the Diva's G-Spot more frequently, which caused her to become extremely aroused as she started to tweak her painfully hard nipples while her mammaries were constantly jiggling around due to the intercourse that was currently occurring.

"Mmm…" Zack greedily moaned as his lips were swiftly rubbing against Cena's member, lustfully swallowing it inch by inch before he managed to deepthroat the whole of John's impressive length. To say that Zack had experience when it came down to sexual intercourse with the male species was an understatement, especially when his list of sexual conquests included superstars such as Edge, The Miz and even Kane.

"Fuck! You've sucked dicks before, haven't ya?" Cena smiled, while he filmed Zack passionately sucking up and down the length of his entire cock for the millions of Zack Ryder's fans on Twitter, who he would acknowledge as his Broskis.

Zack hummed in approval as he merrily bobbed his head on his friend's thick dick, taking in as much as he could with his talented mouth. While he was pleasuring Cena with his mouth, he was also managing to simultaneously please Eve, as he gyrated his waist so that more of his own length would be pounding at her G-spot. His release was rapidly approaching as more of his length was thrusted inside the Diva's slightly stretched twat.

Little did Zack know, that Eve was also extremely close to cumming along with him, as he hammers her at an impressively fast pace. To say that Eve was impressed with Zack was an understatement of gargantuan proportions. Eve initially thought that Zack wouldn't last two minutes having intercourse with a woman like her, but she her views of Zack had completely changed since he was the first man she had who actually lasted more than five minutes with her.

"ZACK…AGHHHH!" Eve screamed, as her orgasm approached. Her juices managed to cover Zack's member, which was also throbbing as Eve's walls had clenched around on his thick member.

Zack had let out a muffled moan of bliss when he felt Eve's body clasp down on his cock, which became too much for the Long Island Iced Z to handle as he swiftly took his member out of Eve's tightening twat, ripped his condom off and jerked his cock until he spilt a thick load of cum over Eve's thick thighs.

"Ooh Zack…that was incredible!" Eve panted, as she felt a thick load of Zack's semen drip down her cum drenched thighs. "Hey Cena, you think Zack's ready yet?" Eve asked as she placed a finger on her wet thigh so she could taste the Long Island Iced Z's cum.

"Mmm…" Cena moaned as Zack greedily sucked Cena's cock like a cock hungry wore would, while the United States Champion's tongue swirled around the base of Cena's hairless member as if he were licking an ice cream cone. Cena reluctantly thrusted his cock out of Zack's mouth which made an audible 'pop' sound that the WWE Universe would be able to hear when they arouse themselves by watching this.

"Sorry man, but if I kept my cock in there any longer, you would've had cum stuck in your throat." Cena laughed, while he filmed Zack's facial expressions with Zack's Flip Cam, which notably showed desires that were filled completely with lust and arousal from the Long Island Iced Z. "Now mind getting on your hands and knees? I need to show your Broskis why you've got such a nice ass."

"Bro, I don't mind." Zack smiled as he got to his hands and knees, arching his back and awaiting Cena's extremely thick erection inside his willing hole.

"Damn! Now that's an ass if I ever saw one!" Cena grinned, as he filmed Zack's tanned asscheeks casually swaying in the air while his puckered pink hole was begging to be filled. If the WWE Universe weren't getting aroused by now, then they needed to receive an extremely high amount of Viagra to increase their sex drive.

"Come on bro! Don't tease me…I need that cock!" Zack pleaded, as he parted his asscheeks allowing Cena as well as the rest of the WWE Universe to get a much better view of his small asshole.

"Well, if you REALLY want it…" Cena said, before he plunged a good length of his member inside Zack's tight heat. "Fuck! That's so tight!" Cena groaned, as he felt more of his cock get swallowed up by Zack's tight walls.

"Bro, you're so fucking big!" Zack moaned, as he nearly the whole of Cena's thick dick enter his asshole. Zack had dreamed of this moment since he saw Cena's debut on WWE Television back in 2002.

"I hope you're ready too Cena." Eve proclaimed with an innocent smile, before she used a finger that was still wet from Zack's semen as lubricant to rub the edge of Cena's extremely small asshole, before gently dipping it inside Cena's hole, which immediately clenched around Eve's slim finger.

"FUCK!" Cena yelled, as the invasion of his asshole had caught him totally by surprise which made his waist as well as the Flip Cam jolt forward which in turn, made him thrust the whole of his painfully hard cock into Zack's prostate, making the two male superstars moan and groan with bliss.

Zack was too busy mewing in delight to even process the thought of speaking. Cena's throbbing erection was taking care of all his needs, caressing all of his senses, as he skilfully hammered Zack's ass at a rapid speed. The United States Champion was almost positive that if Cena kept it up like this, that Zack would cum a second time.

"Fuck man! I'm gonna cum soon." Cena said, as he roughly pounded the Long Island Iced Z while he also managed to grind his waist back and forth so he could simultaneously hammer Zack's ass while feeling more of Eve's finger buried inside of his own hole. Cena managed to do all this, plus holding Zack's Flip Cam at the same time. He truly was a man of many strengths.

"Fuck Cena…Fuck Cena…FUCK YEAH BRO!" Zack yelled at the top of his lungs, before he spilled another thick load of cum all over the floor as Cena continued to pound his stretched, pink hole.

"Mmm…here it comes!" John moaned, as he came inside the Long Island Iced Z's ass, as he filled Zack's hole with his juices which made Eve gently take her finger out of his tight ass. Cena eventually pulled out of his friend's ass, while zooming in with the Flip Cam to film his semen oozing out of Zack's cum drenched asshole for the adult members of the WWE Universe to watch with lust and arousal.

As Zack kept his back arched to help Cena have an easier time filming his cum drip out of the Long Island Iced Z's hole, Zack smirked as his theory had just been proved. Dreams really can come true.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Once again, a massive thanks to the reviewers who made such awesome reviews about my Fanfic. This truly makes me grin like a complete goof when I read them.**

**Question of the chapter: Who would make the best bottom: Eve, Cena or Ryder?**

**Next chapter should be focusing on the story of Cody, Layla and Josh Mathews :)**


	3. Cody Josh Layla

After doubt from many wrestling critics, it turns out that Extreme Rules had been an amazing Pay-Per-View. John Cena managed to defeat Brock Lesnar in what was basically a war that consisted of hate while Cody Rhodes controversially managed to reclaim the Intercontinental Championship after one of the Big Show's feet had broken the table. Those were some of the great moments that Extreme Rules had to offer, but the best news of all was the triumphant return of Layla El, as she managed to take the Diva's Championship off of Nikki Bella in an impressive match and become the fifth woman in history to hold the Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship in the WWE (after Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Melina and Beth Phoenix).

Speaking of the British beauty, she was spotted in the locker room that belonged to Michael Cole, Booker T and Josh Mathews, chatting to the latter commentator about just how successful Extreme Rules was, not only for her, but for the rest of the WWE Universe.

"Layla, you were amazing out there! You deserve that Diva's Championship." Josh smiled, as he was very impressed with Layla's return, as were most of the WWE Universe. Before her injury, a lot of wrestling fans just thought that Layla was stuck in Michelle's shadow when they teamed together. But now that Michelle retired and Layla's come back stronger than ever, a lot of non-believers started to change their opinions on the former Diva Search winner, even being so impressed as to calling her the new 'saviour' of the Diva's Division.

"Aww…you really think so?" Layla innocently smiled back at Josh. In Layla's eyes, Josh was extremely cute, despite being a commentator. Josh's cuteness only increased when he got compared to the other commentators for SmackDown, Michael Cole and Booker T.

"Of course I do! A lot of other people agree with me." Josh grinned, as he began to take peeks at the Diva's magnificent body. Layla really has improved in all aspects since she came back from her injury. "Besides, anyone would have to be a fool to disagree. You looked amazing in the ring, and you look amazing outside of it as well." Josh smirked, as Layla had started to blush after she found out Josh was perving over her impressive body.

"Josh…I'm sure you're just flirting with me now." Layla giggled, as she knew that Josh wanted something more than just a 'friendly chat' when he started to compliment the British Diva.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I'm not." Josh kept his huge smirk, as he moved closer to the new Diva's Champion. "But all I know is that you really were the star of Extreme Rules."

"Aww, thanks Josh. That really means a-" Layla was suddenly interrupted, as her and Josh saw that Cody Rhodes was walking to them wearing nothing more than his skimpy red trunks, his wrestling boots, his Intercontinental Title and an extremely egotistical smirk across his face.

"Ahem!" Cody shouted as he decided to join in the conversation between Layla and Josh, despite his unwanted involvement. "If anyone's the TRUE star of Extreme Rules, then you're looking at him right now." Cody smirked while giving glances at both Layla and Josh.

"Uhh…Cody…you were pretty impressive and all, but it's obvious that Layla's the true star here. She returned from a severe injury and still manages to look better than you do dude." Josh said, as his heart (as well as his eyes) were truly focussed on the newly crowned Diva's Champion.

"You're ridiculous." Cody snarled at the commentator. "In case you haven't noticed. LOOK AT ME." Cody took a step back to allow Josh and Layla to soak in his good looks and muscular body. "Anyone and everyone will always get seduced by my…dashing looks. I can guarantee you will get seduced by me once I have my way with you." Cody manages to regain his egotistical, yet alluring smirk as he grabs a mirror to check his reflection.

"So you think you can seduce ANYBODY?" Josh asked in disbelief. Could people really act as vain as Cody currently is, or was it just an extremely convincing façade? Josh didn't know, but he would admit that despite Cody's diva attitude, he was especially attractive for a guy.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Do you need me to repeat myself?" Cody asked as he rolled his eyes towards the older man.

"I heard you the first time." Josh said, as he took one slow step towards the Intercontinental Champion. "And what exactly makes you think you can manage to seduce me?" Josh raised an eyebrow towards the self-proclaimed Dashing WWE Superstar.

"Because I know what guys like." Cody managed to finish his sentence while keeping his alluring smirk glued onto his face, before he surprised the Smackdown commentator by sinking to his knees, as he seductively rubbed Josh's crotch area through his suit. "And I know that you will definitely like this."

"Oooh…" Josh bit his lip. However, he couldn't help but let out a lustful mew of arousal when he felt Cody expertly rub his crotch, which eventually made his bottoms feel much tighter than they originally were due to Cody's seductive strokes. "Layla, aren't you going to help?"

"Mmm…fine, but only because you two look so freaking hot together." Layla grinned, as she licked her lips as she watched the erotic sight that was displayed right in front of her very eyes as the Intercontinental Champion lustfully rubbed the commentator's rapidly hardening member through his bottoms, before she slowly walked up to the two men, and passionately kissed Josh on the lips.

Meanwhile, Cody was starting to become bored of just grabbing Josh's crotch. He quite frankly, wanted more. He wanted to see if Josh had lived up to the standards of his other sexual conquests. Once Cody eventually decided that Josh's most intimate area no longer needed any friction from the palm of his hand, he had no hesitation in quickly undoing Josh's zipper, as he swiftly removed the commentator's bottoms and underwear to reveal his impressively sized 6 inch flaccid cock, that has no pubic hair whatsoever crowning the base.

"Well…I'll give you credit. It's bigger than I expected." Cody said, with lust practically pouring out of his eyes and arousal dripping from his tongue, before he greedily engulfed the whole length of Josh's cock like a professional pornstar. Cody's tongue sluttily swirled around the hairless base of Josh's rapidly hardening erection as if he was licking the tip of a popsicle on a hot summer's day.

Josh gave a huge mew which of both shock and pleasure, but was muffled by Layla's luscious lips as Josh had felt shivers vibrating in his body when Cody's mouth easily deepthroated his aroused member without any warning whatsoever. For a guy who hadn't slept with many men during his stay in the WWE, Josh certainly seemed to enjoy the pleasure Cody's seductive mouth gave to him, as his hips had started to gyrate which caused him to thrust his painfully hard 8 inch cock deeper into the Intercontinental Champion's throat.

The scene that was occurring between the trio was both simultaneously erotic and dangerous. The danger was that there was a big chance of Michael Cole or Booker T bursting into the locker room at any given point in time, but that only made the situation more erotic. The excitement and the lust that Cody, Josh and Layla had simultaneously received for each other within the last five minutes had significantly increased.

While Josh was currently getting the most enthusiastic blowjob he had received in recent memory from the Intercontinental Champion, he stopped his passionate lip-lock with Layla as he was now watching the Diva's Champion undress herself, eventually revealing her 'flawlessly' sized D-cup breasts and a tight dark pussy that Josh guessed was naturally hairless. With Layla's magnificent body being exposed to Josh and Cody, the former was desperately close to receiving a gargantuan nosebleed. Never before had he seen a woman with a figure as wonderful as Layla's.

"Baby…are you just gonna stare or are you going to help me out?" Layla seductively purred to Josh, as she attempted to seduce Josh by sultrily swaying her body. Luckily for the British beauty, her plans to allure Josh had been successful, if guessing by his lustful reaction towards her as she had cuddled up towards the Smackdown commentator who was on the receiving end of a luxurious blowjob.

"You don't have to ask twice." Josh proclaimed with a look that could easily have been placed as a perverted grin, before he eagerly fondled Layla's big boobs with his two hands, making sure that the Brit's mammaries slowly jiggled before his completely aroused aqua coloured eyes as he greedily licked his lips at the enticing sight.

"Mmm…" Layla let out a slight moan, as Josh had kneaded her large mammaries while she kept a firm eye on Cody, who was still expertly bobbing his head up and down on Josh's hard and thick length. The sight of Cody sucking a cock like a true professional had distracted Layla, as she only realized now that one of Josh's hands was slowly and teasingly working it's way down from her breast to her navel to her clitoris.

"Oooh!" Layla's moaning got higher while her breathing had become deeper and more seductive as a couple of Josh's fingers started to play with her pussy lips, occasionally inserting a finger in and out of her clitoris while the commentator used his other hand to tweak one of Layla's dark nipples as he sucked her other nipple.

Meanwhile, Cody had spat out Josh's cock so he could suck on his balls instead, as his mouth gently caressed Josh's scrotum while his long tongue had slowly twirled around his large balls. Even though Cody hasn't received any type pleasure from Josh or Layla as of yet, he still had a raging erection tented in his bright red wrestling trunks. Eventually, Cody slipped one of his hands past his trunks so he could stroke his painfully hard cock, as he greedily licked and sucked Josh's saliva covered balls.

While Cody eagerly massaged Josh's testicles with his willing mouth and long pink tongue, Layla had placed a slim thigh around each side of Josh's neck, as the commentator dipped his tongue into her tight twat, making her splurt out moans of pleasure as his tongue toyed around with her pussy lips.

Josh couldn't speak due to Layla's tight cunt that was currently occupying his tongue, but he was reaching close to his release which thrust upwards, indicating to Cody that he was close to cumming. Luckily for the commentator, Cody was an expert when it came to men's needs, so he understood that Josh was close to spilling his seed when he thrusted and gyrated his crotch area desperately towards the Intercontinental Champion's talented tongue and caressing mouth.

Eventually, after sucking and licking Josh's scrotum for a long period of time, Cody to stroke Josh's fat, throbbing cock at a furiously fast pace, which didn't take long for the older man to give a muffled mew in shock and delight, as he shot a thick load of cum straight onto Cody's "dashing" face, which made the Intercontinental Champion suck all the cum out of Josh's limp dick.

As Josh had just finished spilling his seed onto Cody's sultry face, he thrusted his tongue deep inside Layla's dark twat that started to become moist from the way that Josh's tongue had licked and thrusted into Layla's tight pussy, making the Diva's Champion blurt out seductive moans and groans as her cunt was in the process of becoming wet.

"Mmm…Oh my god Josh…don't stop!" Layla cooed, as she desperately gyrated her vaginal area, so that she could experience the feeling of Josh's tongue delving into her G-spot, making the British beauty's twat a lot more wet that it was a couple of minutes before.

Josh willingly obeyed her command, as he enticingly slapped his tongue against her soaking wet pussy lips, lapping at the wetness which aroused him to a point where being horny and aroused was a total understatement. A couple more thrusts into her tight cunt with his wet tongue was all it took before Layla couldn't take it anymore as her juices erupted into his hungry mouth, to which he immediately swallowed as he felt Layla's juices continue gush from her pussy onto his face, making the commentator continue hungrily licking Layla's drenched twat.

Meanwhile, while Josh was eagerly sucking and slurping at the remains of Layla's wetness, Cody was taking off his underwear as he eventually became fully naked, revealing his 'dashing' set of abs and his hard 8 inch member that had very neatly trimmed jet black pubic hairs which covered the base of his thick erection.

After Cody had finished licking the last drop of Josh's spunk that was on his face, he became jealous of the constant attention that Layla was receiving from the older man. The way that he eagerly lapped his tongue against Layla's moist twat, slapping his tongue around her dark pussy lips.

"I swear, if I don't feel a big fucking cock inside of me within the next minute, I will legitimately slap the taste out of both of your mouths!" Cody said, as he got into the extremely famous "doggy style" position that most heterosexual women and homosexual males would adore to see him in. His hands and knees firmly touching the ground, as he gave both Josh and Layla a great display of his pink asshole. It was only a matter of time before Layla got up from Josh's face, as she allowed him to obey the Intercontinental Champion's command, as the commentator felt the tip of his fat cock enter Cody's ass, making both men moan and groan in what could be described as bliss and pleasure.

It wasn't long before Cody felt the rest of Josh's extremely hard dick enter into his dry, pink asshole, which made a comfortable fit, considering the sizes of dicks that have been rammed into the younger man's anus in previous sexual encounters. The only type of lubrication that had been used was the tiny droplets of cum that remained on the tip of Josh's hard dick.

It hurt for a while, but Cody was used to the amount of pain he felt due to his occupation of getting slammed to the wrestling mat on a nearly daily basis as well as the amount of huge cocks that have fucked him senseless in the past. Through seductive hisses and aroused howls, Cody eventually felt the pain in his derriere slowly fade away, as he started to gyrate his firm glutes back against Josh's waist as the younger male felt that his ass was currently filled with lust and Josh's thick member.

"Fuck yeah! Get fuckin' deeper in my ass bitch!" Cody shouted, as he felt Josh thrust into Cody's willing hole. Josh went balls deep into Cody, as the older man's testicles slapped against the younger man's asscheeks which slowly started to form into a lustful rhythm that eventually grew faster and faster, to the point that Josh grabbed Cody's muscular waist so he could give quick and rapid thrusts into Cody's stretched hole.

"Getting bossy are we, Cody?" Layla giggled, as she got much closer to the two superstars, who both were currently engaged in one of the most erotic, steamy fucks that they've ever remembered. "That looks really hot guys! Don't be afraid to get real nasty with each other." Layla's giggle quickly grew into a lust-filled grin, as she saw that Josh was hammering Cody's hole as if the Intercontinental Champion were a one dollar hooker.

The scene that was visible before the Brit's eyes was clearly a beautiful one, and quite possibly one of the rarest moments she would have ever come across, and Layla was determined to make sure that it would be a moment that she would never forget. The Diva's Champion got on all fours behind Josh, as she quietly and cautiously inserted her face inside Josh's bubble butt, while her hungry tongue licked around Josh's puckered, pink hole before it slowly entered his tight heat.

Josh gave a loud mew of shock, as his body suddenly jolted forwards as he felt the unexpected surprise of Layla's tongue slowly dipping into his tight asshole. However, Josh decided that he'd have to get used to the feeling of his asshole getting intruded, even from something as small as a tongue, if it meant being able to spend more private time with the bubbly British Diva.

"OHMYGOD!" Cody yelled, as his slightly stretched hole felt the effects of Josh's sudden jolt as his prostate was currently getting smashed with Josh's thick cock. However the commentator Josh soon allowed the Diva to lick his asshole with lust and arousal.

It wasn't long for Josh to moan at the new sensation that he was experiencing when he felt Layla's tongue sensually dipped in and out of his slightly moist asshole, while the commentator continued to repeatedly use fast and agile thrusts to pleasure the younger man. Cody mewed in delight as Josh constantly rammed his thick, throbbing member in and out of Cody's hole.

"FUCK ME! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' CUMMMM!" Cody yelled, at the top of his lungs before he shot a massive load of his creamy spunk on the locker room floor. He wasn't bothered if that wasn't getting cleaned up sooner or later. It wasn't his locker room to care about, and he was feeling too much bliss to give a crap about anything else that wasn't related to this glorious moment.

"CODY! SO TIGHT! FUCK!" Josh also came shortly after Cody had spilt his seed all over the floor. The simultaneous combination of Layla's wondering tongue and Cody's hole clamping down on his cock was too much for the announcer to soak in at once, as his semen flooded Cody's asshole.

Soon after he came, Josh slumped his body over Cody's, as he felt too tired to take his dick out of the Intercontinental Champion's stretched and cum drenched hole. Not that Cody minded, however. His body also felt worn out after the pounding that his ass had to take from someone who had a thicker girth than most of his previous sexual conquests.

In fact, the only person who wasn't feeling completely worn out was Layla, as she gave Josh's wet hole one final lick before hesitantly taking her face out of Josh's juicy asscheeks. "So…how does next week sound?" Layla said with a grin, to which Cody and Josh just gave each other a wide-eyed look as they raised their eyebrows. The looks of confusion on both men's faces quickly faded into perverted grins. Their sex escapades would thankfully be more than just a casual one night stand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Once again, many thanks for the reviews this story has received :) It literally makes my day to see them.**

**Question of the chapter: What are your views on the return of Layla? Are you glad she returned, or do you wish she would just stay out of the WWE for good?**

**Next chapter should be focusing on the story of Justin Gabriel, Natalya and Tyson Kidd :) A warning is that this story is probably a lot more kinky than the other stories that have been featured…whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I'll let you decide ;)**


	4. Justin Natalya Tyson

After an intense match on Superstars, Justin Gabriel is sitting on a chair inside of the locker room, as he drank some water and was getting some rest until Tyson Kidd, the man who Justin had barely managed to defeat, slowly walked into the locker room. "Justin!" Tyson said, which captured the South African's attention as his eyes were focused on the Canadian. "I wanted to congratulate you on that match out there and your victory…but we both know it could have gone either way."

"You're right man. If it was twenty seconds longer, you could've had me." Justin gave a slight smile towards Tyson before he took a drink from the bottle of water he held in his dark hands.

"See…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We can go out there and we can tear the house down every single night! We're two of the most underutilized Superstars here in the WWE. We can't just be around spinning our tails, so I was thinking how about you and I form a tag team? We go after those tag team titles?" Tyson asked with an innocent smile, hoping his speech had done enough to persuade the South African.

"…You know what? I like that idea! I mean I've been in some groups before, I'm a former tag team champion, and I know so are you. I think if we team up, we can do some crazy stuff." Justin said, as a small perverted grin slowly formed his way onto his handsome, rugged face.

"You know what I'm thinking? Epico and Primo have had long enough, and I think they look a lot better around our waists!" Tyson said, as he grew an innocent smile when he saw Justin's grin increased dramatically, which Tyson could assume was for business purposes only.

"I agree man. Hey, let's do this. Let's fight this out man!" Justin and Tyson's faces began to shine with glee, as they both eagerly shook hands and embraced each other. While the Canadian cutie thought that this would be the beginning of a new friendship, the South African stud had completely different thoughts, as his large hands slowly travelled down from Tyson's smooth back to his ample posterior, eventually grabbing both of his juicy asscheeks which made Tyson mew in shock as he jolted his body forwards at the unexpected touch.

"DUDE? What the-" Tyson was quickly cut off as the South African's soft lips had gently covered his own. Tyson didn't mind it his booty getting groped, especially by men as attractive as Justin. In fact, he was waiting for this moment to happen for the last few months when Justin and Tyson became closer. The latter was a bi after all, having previous sexual encounters with Natalya, Trent, Ted and even D.H Smith throughout the whole of his WWE career. He just wasn't expecting Justin to be so eager in getting his name added to his list of fucks.

Justin and Tyson engaged in a passionate lip-lock for around a minute, at least, before Justin hesitantly pursed his lips and backed his head away from Tyson, earning groans of disappointment from the Canadian, who had just started to Justin's luscious lips softly colliding with his own.

"Sorry man, but I had to. You're so fucking hot!" Justin said as his thick South African accent became fully audible to the aroused Canadian, but Tyson didn't give a shit about Justin's accent. He was more interested with his newfound lust towards Justin, as his eyes gazed dreamily into Justin's adorable hazel eyes.

Speaking of the South African, he noticed Tyson staring at his eyes. He wasn't sure whether it was with lust or with fear, but he wanted to believe that it was the former. His wandering hands eventually met with Tyson's rear end yet again, but this time Tyson wasn't budging which allowed him to get a good squeeze out of the younger superstar's firm bubble butt.

Justin noticed how relaxed Tyson now was, as he looked to enjoy his backside getting groped by the older man which brought a smile onto his handsome face. "You know Tyson…you can grab my ass, if you want to." Justin's smile only grew larger when he saw Tyson's eyes practically widen to the size of saucers. Tyson thought of this moment as a golden opportunity, and showed no sign of hesitation of greedily grabbing both of Justin's fat booty.

Justin's light moans of pleasure fuelled Tyson to squeeze both of the older male's buttocks even harder which made the older man's moans (as well as his breathing) get deeper. "Man that's it! God Tyson, that feels soooo good…" Justin threw his head back, letting Tyson's adventurous hands work their magic, as his trunk-covered posterior was lustfully getting groped by the man who he had barely managed to defeat in the ring earlier that night.

"Hey Justin…why don't you turn around? I think you might like it." Tyson grinned, as the South African stud willingly obeyed his command, as he turned around and bent over the chair. Tyson licked his lips, admiring the view that the sultry superstar provided for him.

"Now that looks nice…" Tyson gave Justin's trunk-covered ass a spank. "…but I think I know how it could look better." Tyson swiftly peeled Justin's tiny black wrestling trunks and underwear from his waist down to his ankles, which lead to the Canadian superstar getting to ogle at Justin's small, dark, hairy asshole. "That looks fucking hot dude! Such a fucking small hole!" Tyson gave his lips a final lick of arousal and enticement before he sank to his knees, kneading Justin's thick asscheeks before he eagerly buried his face into the South African's hairy hole. The Canadian's tongue seductively danced around the South African's dark puckered hole.

"OOOH!" Justin made a loud mew that was full of shock, as Tyson's teasing tongue twirled around the edges of his tight hole. Being completely new to the world of rimming, Justin's body felt waves of pleasure spasm through his body due to the new sensation he was currently experiencing. Innocent moans and mews came out of his mouth as the Canadian's tongue delicately dipped into his needing ass as the South African thrusted his body backwards, desperate to feel more of Tyson's talented tongue plunge deeper inside of him. "Tyson! Man…get deeper…please?"

Tyson was more than happy obey Justin's pleads and commands, thrusting his long tongue inside Justin's more than willing asshole which eventually became wet from the moisture of the Canadian's tongue as it playfully darted in and out at a quick speed. Justin's dark asscheeks were eventually groped by Tyson's muscular hands, making the South African's ass jiggle while he received the luxury of being eaten out simultaneously. Justin was currently moaning and mewing like a slut, but that didn't matter to him, especially when he was enveloped in too much bliss and delight to worry about his mews and moans of lust and enticement.

However, the moans that were coming from the locker room seemed to have interested a certain Diva, who couldn't help but take a peek at what was happening. She stifled a barely audible giggle while she opened the locker room door with caution, determined to not set any metaphorical alarm bells ringing inside Tyson nor Justin's heads.

"Tyson! I knew you were eager, but I thought you were going to at least wait for me." The Diva said, who turned out to be none other than Natalya as she emerged in front of the two naked superstars, with a surprisingly massive bulge hidden within her tights, causing Tyson to accidentally insert his face deeper in the African's ass, making the Canadian's nose slipped deep into his ass crack. Natalya was pretty much the last person they expected to join them…well that apparently seemed to be the case with Justin, anyway.

"N-N-Natalya?" Justin's voice had been raised by a pitch or two, after the unexpected arrival of the WWE Diva. "What are y-you doing here?" Justin couldn't help but notice and gaze at the bulge that was in Natalya's lycra covered wrestling tights. The South African was definitely shocked to say the least, but his facial expression wasn't able to match his thoughts as innocent moans came from his mouth as Tyson's tongue got deeper inside his wet hole.

"I'm just here to help you guys out." Natalya smirked, as she walked closer to the two horny superstars, mainly towards Gabriel though. "You see baby, Tyson asked me how you two could be successful as you possibly can while working as a team and I gave him a straightforward answer." The bulge in Natalya's tights became a lot more noticeable for Gabriel as the Canadian diva got closer to him.

"And w-what would that b-be?" Gabriel stammered, worried about upsetting Natalya in case she might downgrade him to jobber territory. His tanned body immediately tensed up at the thought of him jobbing to someone like Hornswoggle. Tyson could sense how uncomfortable Justin was, and hesitantly took his tongue out of Gabriel's tasty booty.

"Suck as many cocks as you can. If you wanna impress Triple H, you have to be his bitch and whore yourself out to him. Why do you think Kelly gets multiple pushes?" Natalya asked, as she dropped her tights to reveal a thick, black 10 inch strap-on. The Diva smirked when she saw Justin's eyes widen significantly, as if he were in a cartoon. "What's the matter baby? You scared of a big black cock?" Natalya seductively cackled, before she positioned herself in front of the South African stud.

"Of course not!" Justin says, as his face transforms into a look of delight, as his face starts to shine with glee when he sees Natalya's thick strap-on hang in front of him. "I'm from Africa Nattie, you should know I'm used to getting big black cocks." The African stud begins to smirk, as his tongue sluttily twirls around the tip of Natalya's 'cock', before he engulfed the strap-on deep into his mouth.

"Yeah baby! Now that's a good cock sucker." Natalya smirked, as Justin greedily bobbed on the length of the 10 inch black dick. While the South African was fully focussed on showcasing Natalya his natural talents in the art of blowjobs, the Canadian Diva eventually realised that her fellow Canadian was standing back, admiring the way Justin's lips lustfully moved up and down Natalya's strap-on.

"What's the matter Kidd? Don't feel shy. There's plenty of cock to suck." The smirk on Natalya's face only grew larger as Tyson quickly joined Justin, as the latter male removed his lips from the black cock so the two horny superstars could sensually lick each side of Natalya's strap-on.

"What a bunch of dick lickers." Natalya's enormous smirk remain glued onto her face, as she got a beautiful view of Tyson and Justin submissively licked the left and right sides of Natalya's black strap-on. "That's it! Get that cock nice and wet."

Tyson and Justin quickly took their tongues away from Natalya's saliva coated strap-on so they could look at each other, as the two studs began to smirk at each other before their attention once again orbited around the 10 inch cock that was next to them. Justin began to bend over as he ripped off Tyson's wrestling trunks, revealing his thick 6 inch member, which dangled in front of the South African's face.

"That looks like a juicy cock." The older male smirked, before he lustfully deepthroated the younger male's cock, as Justin's nose was pressed against Tyson's pelvic area, making the Canadian superstar practically moan the whole locker room down.

"I'm guessing you want it doggy style, baby." Natalya seductively cackled, before she rammed her strap-on inside Justin's dark, wet asshole, as she used Tyson's tongue as a lubricant to ease the black cock inside.

Natalya's deliberately forceful thrust into the South African's ass caused the Cape Town Werewolf to slightly gag on the Canadian's hard member as it reached the end of his throat. That didn't stop Justin's lust though, as he continued to eagerly suck up and down the whole length on Tyson's dick as he grinded his body so he could feel more of the big black dick that was currently inside him.

"He's such a slut. Wouldn't you say so Tyson?" Natalya's perverted smirk reappeared onto her face, as she gyrated her waist which allowed the Canadian Diva to skilfully hammer Justin's slightly stretched hole with the whole of her 10 inch strap-on cock, as she gripped onto his toned waist with both hands to use as leverage.

"Oh yeah Nattie. He's such a cock whore. I can see why he's so likeable." The smirk that Tyson grew onto his face successfully matched his fellow Canadian's, as he was feeling the enticing effects of the South African's enthusiastic blowjob and deepthroating skills.

Similarly to the two Canadians, Justin was also enjoying the current sensation that his body was feeling. The African superstar felt one cock use forceful thrusts deep inside his ass, while another cock was getting caressed by his accommodating mouth and talented tongue, which alluringly swirled around the base.

"Fuck! Nattie, his mouth feels so goood!" Tyson threw his head back in ecstasy, as Justin's mouth bobbed his head up and down on the length of his thick cock effortlessly. 'Justin may act innocent to the fans and the WWE Universe, but the truth of the matter is, he definitely isn't as innocent and pure as his reputation may sound.' Thought the Canadian Superstar, before that sudden thought was washed away into an ocean of pleasure that actually turned out to be Justin's cock-craving mouth.

While Tyson was in a metaphorical wave of bliss, ecstasy and pleasure, Natalya was too busy thrusting her 10 inch strap-on into Justin's ample rear end, using sharp thrusts which reached their way into his prostate. This eventually turned into a rhythm, as Natalya started to frequently pounded Justin's prostate with as much force as she could possibly apply, making the South African stud muffle a innocent, yet simultaneously lustful mew onto the Canadian's cock.

This caused Tyson to almost spasm from the amount of delight he was currently receiving, as he felt the vibrations of Justin's moans and mews from the whole of his thick member as they worked their way into Tyson's body. The pleasure was too much for Tyson to take, as he suddenly released a thick load of cum inside Justin's mouth without as much as a warning of any kind.

The Cape Town Werewolf didn't mind though, as he managed to swallow Tyson's thick load of spunk with relative ease, before using his talented tongue to enticingly lick around the head of Tyson's Canadian piece of man-meat, making sure that the younger male had no cum left. "Dude, your cum tastes so fucking sweet!" Justin moaned, before he greedily took in the whole of Tyson's cock yet again into his willing mouth, not wanting to let go of the divine taste that was eagerly being .

Tyson, however had laughed at the South African's eagerness. He knew that it was time to return the favour to Justin due to the signalling stares he was receiving from his fellow Canadian Diva, which made him quickly pull out of Justin's greedy mouth, despite the groans that he soon heard afterwards. "Sorry dude, but I think it's time for me to return the favour."

While Natalya was stroking the big black cock that was attached to the strap-on, she admired the view between the two athletic superstars, as they eventually got into their positions. Tyson was in the same 'doggy style' position that Justin was earlier, giving Natalya a great view of his tight, pink asshole. "Baby, that looks so tight…I thought David would've stretched you out." Natalya smirks, before she proceeds to ram the strap-on dildo inside Tyson's pink hole, similarly like she did to Justin.

"FUCK!" Tyson mewed, as he felt Natalya shove the whole of her 10 inch 'cock' inside his unprepared asshole…not that he minded though, he did have it rougher in the past. "David wished he would have gotten to fourth base. He came in my mouth before he got to fuck me." Tyson smirked, as he parted his asscheeks, allowing the Canadian Diva to have better access into his tight ass.

"Y'know…I like this talk and all, but my hard-on doesn't." Justin grew a perverted smirk onto his face, as he whipped his hard 7 inch dick onto his hand. While his penis may have looked normal when compared to others, he still managed to separate himself from most other superstars on the current roster due to the amount of pubic hair he had on his pelvic area.

Due to the amount of force his ass was receiving from the big black cock that thrusted in and out of him, the Canadian male had only just remembered that Justin was in the same room. As he eventually looked, Tyson's eyes widened at the sight of the older male's dark pubes. He was definitely shocked to see the amount of pubes Justin was supporting around his member. The younger male couldn't remember any of his previous conquests who were as hairy as the South African stud was.

"Fuck dude! No wonder why people call you a werewolf! You're so fucking hairy…" Tyson said, before he got a closer look at Justin's hard erection. "…And I fucking love it!" The Canadian grinned, before he swiftly parted his lips so he could accommodate the whole of the Cape Town Werewolf's 7 inch erection into his hungry mouth.

"Fuck! That's it! Deepthroat that hairy dick Kidd!" Justin moaned, as he looked below to see Kidd lustfully wrap his lips around the whole of the African's big dick, as the Canadian's nose had managed to press itself onto the thick, jet black pubic hairs that belonged to the older male.

"Mmm! How are you finding Tyson baby?" Natalya smiled at the older superstar as she continued to expertly pound Tyson's prostate at a fast speed. While not everyone knew about Natalya's kinky side, those who did admired her for it. The Canadian Diva may not have had a penis attached to her pelvic area, but she certainly knew how to use one. Some would even say that she knew how to use a cock better than some of the Superstars.

"He's so good Nattie! He loves my big fat cock." The South African threw his head back in ecstasy, which was identical to the moment Tyson threw his head back for the very same reason. Justin placed two hands behind the younger superstar's head, as Justin thrusted his hard member deep into Tyson's willing mouth as he began to face-fuck the final graduate of the Hart Dungeon.

"That's because he's a cock-craving slut." Natalya said, as she quickly regained her smirk as she continued to skilfully thrust her pelvic area into Tyson's stretched, pink hole. "Even in the Hart Dynasty, he'd get gangbanged every so often…that's why he's stayed in the WWE for so long."

"Mmm…well he sure knows how to suck a big dick." Justin moaned, as he rapidly thrusted his fat, saliva covered cock into Tyson's cock-craving mouth, which made the African's member begin to throb as the amount of bliss he felt made him dangerously close to reaching the edge of an almighty orgasm.

"Fuck Kidd! I'm gonna fucking cum soon!" Justin shouted, as his South African accent was fully audible to the two Canadians. It was evident that Justin was enjoying this experience, not only from his announcement, but also due to the fact that the Cape Town Werewolf began to moan in Afrikaans. It eventually felt too much for Justin, as he finally shot three thick loads of cum into Tyson's unsuspecting mouth. It was a struggle, but the younger male eventually managed to swallow the whole load of cum, despite slightly choking on it.

After gradually swallowing the gargantuan amount of cum that was inside his mouth, Tyson began to lick his lips in case any of the African's jizz was going to drip onto his chin. "Dude, you could've told me you were gonna cum. I barely managed to swallow that!"

"Oh you'll get over it Tyson!" Natalya giggled, as she spanked Tyson's muscular asscheeks before taking the big black dick out of his abused pink hole. "You know, you guys have potential to make it big in the WWE. You two can suck big dicks, and you can take them in your ass as well. You just need to use those skills on Laurinaitis, and you guys will eventually become the Tag Champions." Natalya genuinely smiled at the two worn out studs, as they were attempting to catch their breath."Really?" Tyson panted, as he hesitantly spat Justin's wet cock from his mouth, before he slowly got back up to his feet. "That's awesome! I knew we'd make a great team!" The Canadian and South African shared a loving embrace, while their flaccid cocks rubbed up against each other, before the two superstars began to passionately lock lips with each other.

While Justin and Tyson parted their lips and twirled their tongues around each other with complete lust and arousal, one thought would keep rushing through both of the Superstars heads:

'Teamwork really does pay off in the end.'

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Question of the chapter: Like Natalya, do you think any other Divas would pull off being a capable top? If so, then please give examples.**

**If you don't feel comfortable answering that, then which Superstars do you believe are total bottoms in the WWE?**

**That's pretty much it for the pairings I wanted to feature. Now I'm accepting requests for future chapters. I will use the 'First come, first serve' rule when looking for requests, so send those reviews in as quick as possible ;) Speaking of requests, I also have some rules for you guys to follow regarding them:**

*** Pairings must consist of at least one Superstar AND one Diva.**

*** All characters in the pairings must be currently employed by the WWE/No alumni (past employees) or TNA employees are allowed.**

*** No-one from FCW can be featured unless they still wrestle on RAW, SmackDown, SuperStars and/or NXT. I MAY make an allowance for Paige and Sofia Cortez though :3**

*** I will not write for Kofi Kingston (Not really my type), Rey Mysterio/Evan Bourne (Drugs pretty much ruined them), Undertaker (eww), or Mark Henry (ewwwwwwwww). Anyone else is pretty much acceptable :)**

**And here's the form I'd advise you guys to use:**

_**Number of characters used (Must be between 3 and 5)~**_

_**Characters featured~**_

_**Top(s) (One/Ones who fuck) (Can apply to Divas as well as Superstars)~**_

_**Bottom(s) (One/Ones who get fucked) (Can apply to Superstars as well as Divas)~**_

**And here's an example:**

_**Number of characters used (Must be between 3 and 5)~ 5**_

_**Characters featured~ Alex Riley, Alicia Fox, JTG, Darren Young and Titus O'Neil**_

_**Top(s) (One/Ones who fuck) (Can apply to Divas as well as Superstars)~ JTG, Darren Young and Titus O'Neil**_

_**Bottom(s) (One/Ones who get fucked) (Can apply to Superstars as well as Divas)~ Alex Riley and Alicia Fox**_

**Have fun :)**


	5. AJ Cody Ted

During the May 27th Tapings for SmackDown, Ted and Cody were checking the TV since they had nothing better to do in their spare time. "Damn! Cody! You gotta check out the new girl!" Ted grinned, as his eyes were glued to the TV that was located in Cody's private locker room. The 'new girl' Ted was referring to was none other than debuting Diva, AJ Lee.

"Ted, I can see her." Cody said with a roll of his cerulean eyes. He was bored of Ted's constant lust and adoration shown towards various WWE employees. The Southern Superstar had already racked up a surprisingly impressive amount of sexual conquests with Kelly, Alicia, Beth, Maryse, Mickie, Cena, Orton, Kofi, R-Truth, Santino, Hardcore Holly and his current 'pro', Cody, and this was only his third year in the company. The son of the 'American Dream' was pretty sure that Ted was probably going to receive some type of infection if he continued to trust his arousal rather than his intelligence (or lack thereof, in Cody's mind). "She's nothing special anyway. Her tits aren't even big."

"But she probably has a really tight pussy. Anyways, you're jealous I'm gonna get some once SmackDown's done." Ted smiled, his eyes would not leave the TV as long as he saw AJ energetically bounce around with glee. He didn't care what Cody said, but Ted had a thing for beautiful women…as well as attractive men. Ted was probably the horniest superstar on the entire roster, and that was more or less a well-known fact by everyone who knew Ted for longer than five minutes.

"You aren't getting some. I could tell that from a mile away." Cody once again rolled his eyes at the perverted nature of the other second generation superstar. "Unless she's into perverts, then I don't think you have a chance with her."

"Oh really?" Ted grew a smirk, as he was determined to prove Cody wrong. He reached over to his gym bag to pull out his Android which he had forgotten to turn off before he got into the arena. "Crap, battery's almost out! Just read it and tell me when you're done."

_From: Ted_

_1:37 PM_

_Hey AJ :)_

_From: Hot gamer chick_

_1:40 PM_

_Umm…who is this?_

_From: Ted_

_1:40 PM_

_Ted. Don't you know me?_

_From: Hot gamer chick_

_1:41 PM_

_OMG! You mean your Ted DiBiase?_

_From: Ted_

_1:42 PM_

_That'd be me ;)_

_From: Hot gamer chick_

_5:18 PM_

_OMG! THAT'S AWESOME =D…Wait, how did you get my number? :S_

_From: Ted_

_5:18 PM_

_You don't remember? :(_

_From: Hot gamer chick_

_5:18 PM_

_No :(_

_From: Ted_

_5:18 PM_

_It's a long story. Basically, we swapped numbers at a party when you got wasted. Anyways, wanna hang out in Cody's locker room when we get into the arena? He won't mind ;)_

_From: Hot gamer chick_

_5:18 PM_

_Uhh…sure. I guess that sounds sorta fun :)_

_From: Ted_

_5:18 PM_

_We'll be having some fun alright ;)_

"…" Cody was initially speechless at the audacity of Ted. Not only did he attempt to seduce a girl who was making her debut as a WWE Diva, but the Southern Stud also wanted to fool around with her in HIS locker room. "…YOU WANTED TO FUCK HER IN MY LOCKER ROOM? YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I'D BE FUCKING OKAY WITH THAT?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ted raised his hands in defense. "Look, if you want to fuck her too, then that's okay with me. I just can't wait to fuck her pussy! It's probably gonna be so wet when my big dick's inside of her."

"Is sex all you fucking think about? Why don't you use your initiative and focus on actually winning matches instead of your thinking about your dick! You should be grateful I'm helping your horny ass instead of kicking it to the curb where it most likely belongs!" Cody ranted, as he began to grew tired of Ted's constant attention towards anything related to sex and/or intimate body parts.

"Hey Cody! Calm down! You get pretty horny yourself." Ted retaliated, as he was thinking of ways to justify his lustful actions towards others. "Remember when we were in Legacy? When you fucked and sucked everything that had a dick?"

"That was a long time ago, and you fucking promised not to bring that shit up!" Cody glared at the son of the Million Dollar Man, as he finally became pissed at Ted's attitude. "You know what? Fuck it! If you act like a little whore, then maybe I should treat you like one!" Cody shouted before he gave Ted a vicious slap to the face, making Ted's normally tanned cheeks transform into a shade of red.

"Oww! What the fuck man?" Ted said, as he rubbed his stinging cheek after Cody's brutal slap. "What's wrong with-" The Mississippi native was interrupted, as his pouting lips was devoured by Cody's luscious peach lips, before Cody quickly pulled back as he felt Ted start to enjoy the intimate contact.

"Like I said earlier: If you're going to act like a little whore, I'm going to treat you like a little whore! Understand?" Cody slowly spoke, making sure the Southern Stud would process every word he was hearing from Cody's mouth, as the younger male mocked Ted's intelligence. Before Ted could reply, Cody roughly shoved Ted's face directly into his trunk-covered crotch, which hardened at the contact between Ted's lips and his hardening shaft. "Lick it! Show me why I even put up with your slutty ass."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey! Umm…do you know where Cody's locker room is?"

"Nope."

AJ's face had transformed from a look of hope into a look of despair. This had been the ninth consecutive time that someone had either ignored or were too lazy to help the pint-sized Diva in her quest to find the locker room that had belonged to Cody Rhodes. She didn't know what exactly Ted's intentions were, but the fact that a superstar had asked her to hang out with them was enough for AJ to forget about all common sense and be completely overwhelmed with joy.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ted attempted to let a scream out, but it ended up getting muffled by Cody's crotch. Ted tried to fight out of being raped, but quickly gave up as his arousal got the better of him, as his tongue teasingly traced along the outline of Cody's rapidly hardening erection through his skimpy wrestling trunks.

"Fuck…didn't even put up that much of a fight you little slut." Cody smirked, as he got a great view of Ted's alluring methods of seduction, as his tongue licked at the tip of Cody's trunk-covered member while his large hands fondled around with the younger male's balls through his dark wrestling trunks.

"Only because I know you have a big dick." Ted's facial expressions gradually matched Cody's, as both of the athletic studs grew perverted smirks towards each other while Ted couldn't resist temptation for long, as he greedily pulled Cody's dark trunks and underwear down to his ankles. Before Cody could react, the Southern Stud greedily engulfed the whole of Cody's painfully hard 8 inch cock like a prostitute who had found a group of physically attractive men.

"Oh fuck!" Cody moaned, somewhat shocked from the eagerness of Ted's lust. He thought for sure that he was going to be raping Ted…although the latter's list of past sexual conquests pretty much contradicted with his thoughts. "Should've known you'd turn yourself into a slut for a big fat cock. You better suck it like the whore you really are!"

Ted was too busy sucking and slurping on Cody's hard 8 inch shaft to verbally respond to the younger superstar, as the Southern Stud was currently showing Cody how enticing his methods of seduction can become, as the latter superstar felt his balls once again get caressed and fondled by a large hand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Meanwhile, AJ was trying to find her way to Cody's locker room so she could meet up with Ted as he asked her to in the text message that he sent to her. Being a relative newcomer to the WWE, AJ wasn't an expert at finding anything that was backstage. She had to ask a couple of members of the production crew to help point her into the right direction of Cody Rhode's locker room.

Unfortunately for the energetic new Diva, she had no such luck, as each of the staff who 'helped' her, just ended up sending AJ round in circles. She was getting pretty tired of being sent in the wrong direction. She wasn't sure whether the production crew sent her to the wrong location deliberately or unintentionally, but she gave up asking for help.

Since no-one was going to be any use to her, she decided to put matters into her own hands by finding Cody Rhode's locker room alone.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Meanwhile, Cody was now lining up his saliva covered cock towards Ted's entrance, as he used one of his hands to keep a steady grip on his hard member while the other hand grabbed Ted's leg and made sure that it draped around Cody's shoulder, giving the son of the 'American Dream' much better access to plunge his big wet shaft deep inside Ted's unprepared hole.

Cody's thick girth made a comfortable fit inside Ted's ass, considering that the latter's hole had been rammed into before by various superstars who had an equally as large, if not larger, girth than Cody. Once Cody was sure that the whole of his member was inside Ted's hole, the younger male wrapped both of his arms around Ted's thick thigh, making his thrusts much more forceful and rapid.

"Mmm…fuck! Do me like a fuckin' bitch Cody!" Ted moaned, mewed and made every other seductive noise that his mouth could possibly make, as he was roughly getting pounded by the other second generation superstar's big cock. Nostalgia came flooding into his brain, remembering when the tables were turned in terms of authority and who was topping/bottoming between the two athletic second generation superstars.

_. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

_Back in 2009, Ted and Cody had sneaked off away from Orton to spend some 'quality time' together. It was a rarity when Randy wasn't commanding them around as if they were emotionless robots._

_That was more or less the sole reason Ted and Cody needed privacy from Randy, especially when they were having intercourse, such as the time when they had sneaked off into Randy's locker room as the leader of Legacy was competing in a singles match against his long time arch-nemesis, John Cena._

"_Like that Cody? You like my big motherfuckin' dick?" Ted smirked, as he grabbed onto both sides of Cody's muscular waist as the older male used rough and hard thrusts into Cody's tight hole._

"_MMM TEDDY!" Cody screamed. His hands were starting to tremble while his knees were slightly shaking on the ground as the Southern Stud's dick was rapidly plunging in and out of his quivering hole. "I FUCKING LOVE YOUR BIG DICK!"_

"_Everybody does." The facial expression of the son of the Million Dollar Man did not change, as the perverted smirk that was originally on his face remained, while Ted was reaching dangerously close to an orgasm._

_To say that the youngest member of Legacy was enjoying this was perhaps an understatement of the century. Cody's body was extremely close to having a gargantuan spasm at the sensation that his prostate was receiving. All his mind was currently capable of achieving was to repeat the words "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" on a loop, as Ted's member hammered into Cody's stretched pink asshole._

"_Oh fuck Codes! I'm gonna cum man…fuck!" Ted was lucky enough to receive the privilege of yelling those magical words, as the bliss that was swirling around in his mind was eventually too much to handle for the Southern superstar as he came inside of the younger man's hole, shooting two thick loads of jizz deep inside Cody's battered hole._

_. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

Fast forward to less than two years into the future, and the roles had been switched completely. Ted was the one getting his hole hammered away by the now dominant Cody. One of the older male's muscular legs easily managing to get draped over the younger superstar's shoulder, as karma found it's way to bite (or rather fuck) Ted's rear end via the cock that belonged to Cody Rhodes, son of the 'American Dream'.

"Like that you little cock hungry slut? Like the way I shove my big fat dick deep into your slutty hole?" Cody said with a smirk that could launch thousands of lusting homosexual men towards his direction, as he repeatedly thrusted his hard member balls deep into the DiBiase's cock-craving ass with an impressively swift pace.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! I LOVE THAT DICK CODY!" Ted screamed, as he felt the alluring effects of his prostate getting hammered at a rapid pace by the younger male. Any thoughts that were in his mind ten seconds ago had been completely wiped out into an ocean of bliss and pleasure. His stress had temporarily been removed and his worries were not focussed on as Cody thrusted in and out of his more than willing ass.

AJ was sure that she had found the right locker room now. She searched various locker rooms before, and none of which were of any use to her. Plus the screams and yells that were being emitted from said locker room had enticed the adorable Diva to check what action was occurring inside.

Needless to say, when the pint-sized Diva eventually got into Cody's locker room, she gasped in a state of shock and surprise at the erotic scene that was happening in Cody's locker room, where almost anybody could casually pass by and notice. Not only that, but Ted, the guy who had wanted to hang out with her, was currently receiving an intense fuck from Cody Rhodes. AJ's mind went blank for a quick second, and her eyes were glued onto the scene that was transpiring in front of her fragile and delicate eyes.

"AJ! This isn't what it looks like!" Ted proclaimed, with barely audible moans and groans thrown in the middle of his speech. The embarrassment Ted felt was at a significantly high level. He wanted to dunk his head into a pond with disgrace and humiliation, yet a part of him also wanted to remain as Cody's bitch. To be Cody's living sex toy. The older male's mind was in a frenzy of shock and confusion. He still felt Cody's rough thrusts continue inside of him, yet he also saw the surprise and unexpectedness of AJ's face.

"Ignore the slut." Cody stated, as he shoved Ted on the floor with ease, making the son of the Million Dollar Man land on his hands and knees. The younger male was still focussed on pounding the DiBiase into next generation, as the Southern Stud's ass still bumped into Cody's pelvic area every time the latter thrusted into the former. "I'm fucking the shit out of Ted and his cock hungry ass, and he's loving every single second of it. As for you, you either stay here and don't tell a word of this to anybody, or get the fuck out now."

"Urm…sure?" AJ hesitantly smiled, seeing how much Ted actually liked what Cody was giving to him. "But…what exactly am I supposed to like, ya know…do?" The small woman stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle Ted or send his frenzied brain into a cluster of confusion and fear.

"For starters, you can take off your clothes." Cody said with a smirk as he perversely erotically eyed up the newcomer, as if he was undressing AJ with his eyes. He was starting to get the gist of why Ted had liked this girl. She was innocent, cute and adorable. Something that most of the other Divas weren't. However, he was still roughly gyrating his waist with brute force, sending his cock deep into the Mississippi native's willing hole at an unbelievably fast speed. "Once I've seen your pussy, you can shut that slut up and make him lick your tight little cunt 'till he gets it nice and wet."

AJ gasps as she hears such profanity so commonly spill out of Cody's mouth as if he was used to using such vulgar vocabulary on a regular basis. "Whoa! That's a bit…urm…intimidating…but okay." AJ shyly says, as she reluctantly slips out of her wrestling gear and lingerie to reveal her perky B-cup tits and naturally hairless twat with bright pink pussy lips.

Not only has the naked form of AJ seem to have successfully enticed Cody, but also Ted as well as he admires her small, adorable body while he simultaneously grinds his ample booty back against Cody's waist, making the younger superstar's balls smack against the smooth skin of the older superstar's posterior as if the two were in a passionate porno together.

"Ooh Cody….MMM! OHMIGOD Cody! FUCK ME!" Ted screamed. His limits were being taken to the max as Cody's rough and rapid thrusts deep into his prostate made the Southern Stud feel like he was emotionally drowning in a sea full of pleasure and delight, which were reflected by his unusually high mews and moans as Cody repeatedly went deep inside his ass.

"What'd do you think I'm doing, slut?" Cody groaned with another roll of his eyes, as he continuously buried himself in and out of Ted's willing and ever so slightly stretched hole. Ted wasn't the only one who had been pushed to his limits, as Cody was close to reaching the maximum that his limits could handle due to his throbbing erection slamming back against Ted's prostate.

"Hey, urm…Teddy. You know, if you want to…keep yourself…occupied, you always have this to look forward to." AJ shyly stated with a smile that easily connoted innocence and purity. If only the other Divas could be half as pure as AJ was, then the locker room would be a better place for all Superstars. AJ gently slipped in front of Ted, with her small legs spread wide open, exposing her very small pink pussy lips to the son of the Million Dollar Man.

It didn't take long for Ted to get the message, despite Cody mocking him earlier for his lack of brain cells. The older superstar eagerly slapped his tongue against AJ's intimate area, while he placed a large hand on her small delicate thighs as grip and support.

The unexpected quickness of the Southern Superstar startles the young, pint-sized Diva, making her mew in both shock and delight. The feeling of Ted's teasing tongue tickling her clitoris is a strange sensation to soak in for the Diva who was more or less inexperienced when it came down to sex, but also that of a delightful sensation as well.

"Ooh Ted…gosh!" AJ moaned in total bliss. While she wouldn't like to admit it in public, those who knew her extremely well knew that she was a hesitant virgin. Her innocent and adorable looks weren't help either when others asked her about her non-existent sex life. Now she was finally getting the chance to feel what most others would feel during sex. The pleasure that came from both foreplay and intercourse would finally affect AJ at last.

While Ted's thoughts and imaginations weren't as fluent and vivid as AJ's currently were, he was more focussed on providing the young and friendly Diva with as much pleasure as he could probably offer, as he enthusiastically lapped his tongue against her naturally hairless pussy. He could tell that AJ was extremely excited for this as her bright pink twat started to moisten just from his teasing. The Southern Stud gradually decided that his tongue would tease no more, as he eagerly dipped it inside AJ's wet folds. Her moisture was starting partially drip onto his talented tongue. Ted actually liked the taste of AJ, which is more than what he could say for a lot of his fellow employees. The son of the Million Dollar Man liked the taste of AJ so much, that he thrusted it in and out of AJ's pussy at a quick speed, trying to collect as much of her juices as he possibly could in the amount of time before she would cum.

It was close to boiling point, for all three employees. Ted was the first to eventually reach their orgasm, as the simultaneous effects of Cody's fat throbbing cock using hard, firm thrusts inside of him and more of AJ's amazing moisture dripping onto his hungry tongue eventually made the rich kid burst past his sexual limits, as he shot thick loads of jizz over the locker room floor without touching his throbbing member.

It wasn't much longer before AJ also came. Her juices quickly flooded Ted's mouth when he began to delicately bite and nibble on her clitoris. The new, yet sensually exotic sensation was too much for the blushing virgin to handle. She was pretty embarrassed to say the least. 'What if he doesn't like that?' 'What if he hates me?' 'What if I get a reputation as being easy?' These thoughts all managed to rush through AJ's delicate mind as soon as her juices spilled out of her and into Ted's mouth.

Meanwhile, Cody was close to releasing his load as he continued to thrust roughly inside Ted's ass, as if the latter were nothing more than a mere sex slave. Thrust after thrust, Cody grunted every time he went balls deep inside his fellow third generation Superstar until he felt his semen begin to spray inside of Ted's slightly stretched ass where the self-proclaimed 'Dashing one' let out an animalistic-like growl.

It was when Cody had spilled his seed inside Ted, that the two attractive superstars received images of nostalgia rushing through to their brains. Remembering the time when the roles were reversed and Cody was submissive to Ted.

_. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

"_Teddy, a-are you sure about t-this? R-Randy could come b-back any time s-soon." Cody trembled at the thought of an annoyed Randy. Him and Ted were taking a major risk in fucking inside RANDY'S private locker room, while their leader wasn't watching them. Randy was most likely taking his anger issues on some poor jobber, which usually ranged from 5 minutes to a whole hour, depending on how pissed off the leader of Legacy was._

"_Cody, baby boy." Ted smirked, as he wrapped a muscular arm gently on Cody's slightly shivering shoulder. Cody was always the paranoid member of the group, worrying that even the slightest problem would inflict harm upon Randy, Ted and/or himself. The Legacy were like brothers…incestuous brothers, but brothers nonetheless that still showed love and affection for each other through protection and intercourse. "You're panicking is really making me sad…and ya'll don't want me to be sad, do ya?"_

_Ted's Southern accent pouring out of his mouth flew straight past Cody's ears and reached the younger male's crotch, tenting a nice erection in his skimpy black wrestling trunks. Listening to Ted's sultry and seductive drawls always managed to arouse Cody, no matter what he was feeling at the time. "I…I…I guess not. I'd hate to see you upset Teddy."_

"_Well baby boy, ya know what'd make me feel so much better?"_

"_What?"_

"_My hard-on getting taken care of. It's so hard Cody, it's nearly hurting me." Ted said, with a hand ever so slyly rubbing his hardening cock through his trunks. The slow, teasing friction between his hand and shaft had successfully managed to attract Cody's attention as his innocent blue eyes were captivated by the perversely erotic actions. It wasn't long before the submissive member of Legacy got on his knees and practically ripped off Ted's trunks, revealing his hard 7 inch cock._

_It didn't take much time for Cody to get the gist of what he had to do, as his mouth greedily devoured a big portion of Ted's large Southern dick. His hands fondling and caressing Ted's large juicy balls, wanting to satisfy the older man's urges and needs. That was what he was used for in Legacy - To pleasure Randy and Ted. To make them feel superior compared to other superstars on the roster. To be promoted as nothing more as their hot piece of eye candy. The thought of having such a role seemed to initially be a daunting task for Cody, but as time progressed, he got used to his promiscuous lifestyle. In fact, a part of him felt odd if he WASN'T the eye candy of Legacy._

"_Fuck! That's it baby boy! Ya'll know how to make me feel happy." Ted threw his head back in pleasure, as Cody's luscious lips clamped down on his hard member, while the younger superstar delicately bobbed his head up and down the length of the Mississippi native's cock. _

_This was his role. This was his lifestyle. This was his everything. Cody was often used as a cocksucker. To give oral pleasure to Randy, Ted or possibly both. He didn't know how or why he was always the one to be giving blowjobs, but he thought it was best not to question Ted or Randy, in case they lash out at him in anger._

_Cody couldn't possibly deal with upsetting Ted or Randy. Certainly not._

_. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

"Um…are you guys like…alright or something?" AJ looked concerned at the awkward silence and blank expressions of both Ted and Cody. Was she really that bad to cause the two superstars act so strangely, or was it just a normal effect of what came after sex? If the latter, then why wasn't she feeling similar to the two fit and young males.

Eventually the two members of the now defunct Legacy stable snapped back into reality and away from moments of the past. While it was nice to reflect upon such classic and desirable nostalgia, they felt that it wasn't a good idea to leave poor AJ waiting in suspense from the glassy looks in their eyes.

"Yeah…Yeah. Me and Cody are alright. We were just amazed by your beauty." Ted proclaimed, with a final lick of his lips as he made sure that he swallowed as much of AJ's juices as he possibly could.

"OMG! Really?" AJ raised an eyebrow. Shock was an understatement for the Diva's current emotions. No-one had ever told AJ she was beautiful aside from her parents, but she figured that was just their way of building her confidence for her.

"I'm not going to even bother flattering you like the rich kid is." Cody said, with a roll of his eyes. "He may have gotten a taste of your pussy, but I haven't. As far as I'm aware, your attraction towards certain superstars is questionable. Why you'd want to hook up with a Southern slut instead of a Dashing guy like me is beyond insanity. I could show you so much more pleasure than the big oaf standing next to me." Cody said, as his fingers reached extremely close to AJ's soaking wet twat that had tiny droplets of her juices slowly dripping down her thighs.

However, Ted was quick to slap Cody's fingers away from AJ's wet pussy, after being insulted by the Georgia native. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Now where the hell do you get off on insulting me like that in front of a hot chick ?" Ted was enraged now at Cody's use of harsh words thrown towards him.

"When you became my bitch. Duh." Cody slyly smirked, which was enough to send Ted over the limit, as he roughly grabbed Cody by the hair and chucked the self-proclaimed 'Dashing One' out of his locker room stark naked, making the young and athletically gifted superstar vulnerable to any wondering eyes that casually passed him.

Ted wasn't really in the mood to hear about Cody's threats and yells, so he quickly locked the door so Cody nor anyone else would be able to interrupt Ted and AJ's soon to be passionate love-making session. "Baby girl, how would ya like me to show ya'll how a real man takes care of a proper lady?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Fifteen reviews! I know I sound weird because it might not seem like a lot, but to me that's enough to make me grin like a total fool. Thanks to all who generously reviewed throughout the past chapters :D**

**Question of the chapter: Who is the more ideal bottom between Cody and Ted?**

**Next chapter should be focusing on the story of Johnny Curtis, Derrick Bateman, Maxine and Kaitlyn as requested by Elstro1988 :) The chapter after that will focus on AJ, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan as requested by VIXXY VAMPIRE and KJ-SlashBug**


	6. Derrick Johnny Kaitlyn Maxine

It was the end of yet another taping of NXT. Nothing had really changed since the last set of results; Everyone wanted nothing to do with the WWE's 'D-List show' as nicknamed by some wrestling fanatics, all women publicly hated each other, Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins were up to their regular mischief, and William Regal's humour was close to literally being as dry as the Sahara Desert. Speaking of usual things happening, Kaitlyn and Maxine were at each other's throats yet again in the near empty locker room, which only consisted of the two currently scornful Divas, Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman. Initially when the two Divas were brawling, the members of the backstage team partially attempted to stop the two squabbling Divas from creating any controversy. Now, however, they were used to seeing Kaitlyn and Maxine bicker over such petty things. It'd be odd if NXT didn't feature a Maxine and Kaitlyn argument both on screen and backstage.

"Bateman! Keep your trashy, pathetic, naïve, miserable excuse for a woman out of my way!"

"Curtis! Keep your manipulative, lying, slutty excuse for a woman out of my way!"

It was tedious, repetitive and dull, but Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis were used to the catfights that involved their girlfriends, Kaitlyn and Maxine, respectively, had with each other around once a week. Despite the rivalry both superstars had with each other, they actually found it pretty funny that their women were literally having conflict with each other for such petty, petty reasons. No wonder the Divas have a bad reputation amongst the Dirt Sheets.

Derrick was about to open his mouth and try and intervene in the situation between Kaitlyn and Maxine, but Johnny saw this and quickly put a stop to this by covering the larger man's mouth with a finger. "Shh baby. Let the girls do their thing, and we can…just do ours." Johnny suggested, while sending a flirtatious wink to the Man-Tastic superstar.

Derrick just gave a look of total confusion towards the younger superstar, not knowing what type of reaction to give. Johnny was known as the oddest WWE superstar around, so it was never clear to anyone what Johnny was intending through his flirtatious dialect. "Dude…what are you-" The Man-Tastic superstar was quickly interrupted by Johnny's roaming hands, as they adventurously travelled around the whole of his muscular body.

"Just relax baby, and let Dirty Curty can show you how he can get flirty." The NXT winner grows a look of seduction onto his face, as he almost stalkingly moved closer to Bateman, the younger man's hands reaching lower and lower around the older man's gradually tense body until Johnny managed to eventually grope the younger superstar's crotch.

Derrick had opened his mouth initially in shock due to Johnny's perversely erotic gropes. Gradually, the younger male managed to simultaneously pleasure and horrify the older male. Hesitant moans of arousal swiftly left Bateman's mouth as Johnny began to sank to his knees and teasingly licked around the outline of the older male's quickly hardening crotch.

These lustful moans had eventually captured the attention of both Maxine and Kaitlyn, who both gasped in a state of horror (in Kaitlyn's case) or a state of pleasant surprise (in Maxine's case) at the scene that was transpiring in front of their very eyes.

"MAXINE! GET YOUR CREEPY LITTLE BOYFRIEND OFF OF MY MAN!" Kaitlyn yelled with absolute fury, as she was witnessing her own boyfriend get blatantly touched and groped by someone else who wasn't her. Her rage was understandable, as most people would do the exact same thing if in her position.

"Or what Kaitlyn? You jealous of your man getting touched by someone hotter than you?" Maxine said as a giant smirk formed on her gorgeous face while she stepped closer to the furious blonde Diva. "You know…jealousy isn't a good luck on you. I think you're jealous that you're not getting any attention. I think you want to steal the attention from you're little boyfriend, huh?" Maxine began to mimic Johnny's actions, as the charismatic Diva began to lustfully stroke Kaitlyn's athletic body with her velvet-like hands. Kaitlyn's initial reaction was the same as Derrick's, both employees were too shocked to even process thinking about what to say or do.

However, like her boyfriend, Kaitlyn reluctantly blurted out moans of hesitant delight, as Maxine's skilled hands travelled lower and lower until they reached the blonde diva's vaginal area. The winner of NXT Season 3 was ashamedly becoming moist when Maxine's conniving fingers were almost immediate to tease her clit through her shiny red wrestling trunks.

"You like that Kaitlyn? You like me playing with your pussy? Of course you do. It's me who's touching you after all." Maxine's perverted smirk was still as ginormous as it was a couple of minutes ago, as her devilishly sly fingers slowly and teasingly roamed underneath the skimpy red trunks that belonged to her arch-nemesis, eventually reaching the blonde diva's most intimate region of her curvy body.

"Fuck you Maxine! Ohmigod!" Kaitlyn threw her head back in ecstasy while her legs were slightly wobbling at the sensation that her folds were experiencing, as Maxine's fingers erotically tickled Kaitlyn's moistening pussy lips. The blonde Diva would hate to admit this publicly, but Maxine's fingers had actually felt better to her than Derrick's fingers. It was just completely bizarre to Kaitlyn, how a supposedly straight female would be superior to fingering another girl than a straight male.

Meanwhile, in a just as surreal situation, Johnny Curtis had just engulfed Derrick's meaty 6 inch shaft deep inside his greedy mouth, after teasingly flicking his tongue around the piss slit of Bateman's hard cock. The NXT Winner skilfully bobbed his head up and down the length of his rival's dick, effortlessly taking more and more into his throat like a professional gay pornstar.

Derrick was at a complete loss for words. His body was starting to produce miniscule droplets of sweat as his gradual lust was eventually too much for the Man-Tastic rookie to handle, as he thrusted rather forcefully into Johnny's willing mouth. It somehow wasn't enough to make the weirdest superstar on NXT gag, for some unknown reason. Has he done this before? Is he secretly bisexual? Is this why he acts so weird? Does he actually have a gag reflex? Derrick's mind spiralled into plethora of confusion as the questions kept rushing to his mind while Johnny deepthroated his saliva covered member.

Johnny was solely focussed on giving the best blowjob that a man could possibly deliver, as his tongue sluttily twirled around the base of Derrick's dick, while 'Dirty Curty's' nose was buried in the former's thick pubic hairs. The truth of the matter was that Johnny was no amateur at cock sucking. He had done so many things with various superstars in the past, that the art of blowjobs and even deepthroating was as easy of a concept for the NXT Season 4 winner to grasp as wrestling in front of an audience.

"Fuck yeah! Suck that dick Curty! Shit! That feels so fucking good!" While Derrick normally wouldn't be one to use such profanity, this circumstance was an exception for him due to the surprisingly significant amount of pleasure that Johnny's mouth provided.

If someone were to have told Derrick that a supposedly straight male would be able to suck his dick just as good as Kaitlyn or Maxine, he most likely would have just collapsed of laughter. However, actually experiencing this bizarre sensation of arousal and bliss, his sexual preference around men would make a definite rise if most men were to give blowjobs of Johnny's calibre.

In the other side of the locker room, cursing just as much as her boyfriend, Kaitlyn is letting out various indecent groans escape from her mouth as Maxine slyly inserted a finger (or occasionally two) in and out of Kaitlyn's moist pussy lips that immediately contract when feeling the Cuban Diva's finger get inserted.

"OH MAXINE! You fucker! Oooohh…that feels so goood!" Kaitlyn wasn't concerned about her vulgar state at all…at least not for now anyway. All the NXT Season 3 winner was thinking about was trying to remove her arousal, but that provided to be a lot harder than she initially thought when Maxine removed her fingers and replaced it with her talented pink tongue.

The devilish Diva's long tongue teasingly slapped against the very edges of Kaitlyn's wet folds, managing to make the blonde Diva moan in both delight and disappointment. Determined to make sure that Maxine doesn't tease her like she probably does with most of the other NXT rookies, Kaitlyn wraps her smooth thighs around Maxine's neck, while also grinding her vaginal area closer to Maxine's face, forcing the latter's tongue to lap against the juices around Kaitlyn's dripping wet cunt.

Maxine only takes this as a sign of success; that her tongue is more than just for pleasuring the male species, which encourages the Cuban Diva to delve her tongue deeper and deeper inside Kaitlyn's twat, occasionally tasting the droplets of Kaitlyn's pussy juice that were gradually melting onto the former's seductive and sultry pink tongue.

While Kaitlyn was currently eagerly enjoying this unique experience with her arch-nemesis, her boyfriend was getting just as excited, if not more so, than she was. Derrick placed his large, muscular hands behind the head of his arch-rival and fucked the oral hole of 'Dirty Curty' with deliberately forceful thrusts, as he attempted to make his enemy gag…but to no avail. Johnny endured the Man-Tastic cock in his mouth like a pro. This was no surprise to the NXT Season 4 winner, as he was experienced with this type of activity, especially with the usual cast of NXT, such as Curt Hawkins, Tyler Reks and Heath Slater.

'How the hell is he managing this? Am I not rough enough? Am I not big enough for him?' Derrick asked to himself, as he used a little less force when thrusting into Johnny's mouth, his brain too busy wondering how the weird superstar could handle such a brutal face-fucking. Determined to discover whether he was up to the standards of previous conquests, Derrick took his extremely hard member out of Johnny's mouth with pure swiftness as the former slapped the latter in the face with his penis. "You like this Johnny? You like my fat cock in your mouth?"

"Mmmhmmm…baby, Dirty Curty loves your luscious love stick." Johnny said, with lust dripping from his mouth, as he slapped his tongue from side to side, occasionally brushing past the head of Derrick's dick to put more of an emphasis on the sounds of his 'l's'. It didn't take long for Curtis to quickly grab the hard shaft of his arch rival and stroke it with his velvet like hands, while his tongue continued to dance around the engorged mushroom-esque head of Derrick's friction that Johnny's talented tongue and flirtatious fingers was causing enough friction on Derrick's fat throbbing cock to make him want to throw temptation right out of the door and fuck Johnny. There and then. As rough as they could possibly get together. He didn't care about the potential consequences, all the Man-Tastic superstar cared about was reaching his orgasm, and Johnny had seemed to be the only person capable in the room of helping him to accomplish that demanding task.

Derrick had no choice but to stop this tremendous blowjob that he was experiencing from his enemy, or he'd just be shooting his load far too quicker than he'd like to. With a forceful thrust away from Johnny's mouth, the latter could immediately understand what the former was thinking just from the look in Derrick's lust-filled eyes. They both knew that the moment had arrived. The moment that both men had been anticipating for the past fifteen minutes when Johnny's intimate cock sucking session began.

Back at the other side of the locker room, Maxine's tongue was still plunging itself deep inside the realm that was Kaitlyn's wet vaginal area. The latter was completely soaked by the former's talented tongue, as it was fucking Kaitlyn's twat like a miniature cock. It was only a matter of seconds later before Kaitlyn had achieved her orgasm; her juices were beginning to flood Maxine's hungry mouth, to which the Cuban Diva lustfully licked Kaitlyn's soaking wet cunt clean.

Only the most aroused and enticed mews were fortunate enough to escape the NXT Season 3 winner's mouth, as she had just been through one of, if not the surprisingly most intense orgasms she had ever achieved in the whole of her life as of this moment. Even Derrick wasn't this blessed with his tongue, as much as Kaitlyn would have liked to believe. This was probably why she had a strong belief that Maxine was so popular amongst the male rookies of NXT…plus some of the superstars as well. Maxine's wrestling skills may not be as flawless as Manami Toyota or Bull Nakano, but her oral skills had even managed to surpass that of Rosa Mendes…and she was the most fluent at providing her oral skills throughout the past and present of WWE history.

"Cumming already?" Maxine asked in a somewhat mockingly innocent tone, as she replaced the tongue that delved in her enemy's drenched pussy with her slender, tanned fingers. "I'm not finished with you yet." Kaitlyn's moaning only got louder and more notable to the boys when Maxine's fingers found themselves plunging deeper and deeper inside Kaitlyn's still moist twat.

"OOH! F-F-Fuck y-you Maxine!" Kaitlyn trembled. She had mentally thanked her lucky stars she wasn't standing for this, otherwise her legs would have given up on her after Maxine's blessed tongue had entered her tight heat.

"I know you'd like that, but it's the other way around…darling." Maxine proclaimed; lust pouring and dripping from her mouth into the atmosphere like the juices that were pouring and dripping from Kaitlyn's wet folds to her thick thighs. The former's fingers had penetrated the latter's bright pink rose bud like at a rapid pace. Juices were spilling everywhere, and Kaitlyn was pretty sure a tsunami would travel into the room if Maxine kept this up.

Derrick was pretty close to his release too, as he was now pounding Johnny with relentless thrusts. Both men were naked, and the sounds of Derrick's balls colliding with Johnny's thighs had provided a rhythm for the two rivals. Bateman always pounded Curtis at the correct time with flawless precision, while the latter knew when to grind his body backwards to create a more enticed atmosphere in the otherwise deserted locker room, if possible.

"You like that hole baby? Get nasty on that tight little hole! Ohh yeah!" Johnny moaned while he was rapidly stroking his hard erection, as his prostate was in the middle of getting hammered with brutal force by Derrick; just how the former had liked it. Johnny loved nothing more than rough sex, whether it was with guy, girl or both, 'Dirty Curty' was unashamedly proud of his kinky desires.

"Fuck Curty! You're gonna make me cum soon with that tight little ass!" Derrick placed his hands on the glutes of Johnny, as the Man-Tastic superstar felt the NXT Season 4 winner's hole start to consistently clench around his cock like a vice. Derrick knew that he was going to cum soon, but the sensation that was his enemy's hole was too alluring an experience to just whip his cock out. Bateman was planning on filling up Johnny's ass, whether the latter wanted it or not.

"Then fill me up baby! Get all those love juices inside me." Johnny said, before he suddenly shot two jets of jizz straight from his piss slit onto the floor. It was too much for him. His penetrated prostate and throbbing cock combined made Johnny just burst as his limits, much like his hole, had been completely shattered.

It didn't take a long period of time before Derrick came as well, his three loads of spunk racing inside Johnny's loosened, pink hole. Like Johnny's limits and Johnny's currently cum filled hole, Derrick's arousal had reached a new high as he could honestly say that this was one of the weirdest, kinkiest, yet most satisfying experiences of his sexual adventures.

Kaitlyn was the next, and final to release an orgasm, again in her case as her juices squirted straight from her bud onto Maxine's fingers, and even the Cuban's face. Like Derrick, Kaitlyn viewed this experience as being weird, kinky, yet simultaneously satisfying. Maxine was a bitch, in Kaitlyn's humble opinion, but the latter Diva had found the former Diva more useful than before.

All that was left in the room now were everyone breathing ragged breathes and slumping across the floor in a somewhat casual manner…well everyone apart from Maxine, who just stood there and shook her head at the others.

"Don't just slump back! Someone could come in any minute, and my reputation could go straight to the bottom if someone sees this!"

Everyone had just laughed at Maxine, even Johnny, before the three worn-out former NXT rookies fell asleep; to tired to even capture the process of getting up.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Sorry I took a bit longer to upload than the other chapters. Writing three fanfics (This one and two others) at one time does sort of get the best of me.**

**The purpose of the second fic shall not be revealed until it gets uploaded. I guarantee you'll like it ;)**

**The third's got nothing to do with wrestling, so I wouldn't get excited about that one unless you're an SSX fan. (SSX - A snowboarding video game)**

**Question of the chapter: What is your opinion on NXT? Is it relevant, or should it just get booted off the face of the Earth.**

**Next chapter should be focusing on the story of AJ Lee, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, as requested by VIXXY VAMPIRE and KJ-Slashbug. Then it'll be Alicia Fox, Justin Gabriel and Randy Orton (as requested by lil' wolverine) followed by Alex Riley, Antonio Cesaro, Beth Phoenix, Damien Sandow and Zack Ryder.**


	7. AJ Punk Daniel

RAW was currently in the midst of one of it's most confusing storylines to date: The AJ, Punk, Kane and Daniel Bryan love quadrilateral. No other romance has been as mind boggling, as complex or as bewildering as what was transpiring on the millions of TV and computer screens across the globe. It did manage to capture the audience's interest with absolute ease, mainly because it was one of the more impressive storylines that the WWE (un)creative team had pulled out of their sleeves; that wasn't saying much, however, considering that RAW was currently offering minimal value to the audience.

Speaking of the infamous quartet of superstars (and Diva, in the case of the young AJ), two of them were seen in the catering area, which was ultimately otherwise empty due to an 'accident' involving Mark Henry and one of the unfortunate members of staff after the latter had 'pissed off' the former. It took about twenty four security guards in total to clear the whole area; a majority of those desperately struggling to drag an angry Mark away without getting slaughtered.

It took about an hour, but the catering area was eventually cleared when Mark finally got out of there. It was advised by the more senior members of the production crew that everyone stay away from the catering area for the night, but the newly gallant CM Punk and psychotically happy AJ Lee disobeyed them, as the Diva began to circle the WWE Champion in total anticipation about what he was planning to do to her surprisingly popular ex-boyfriend, Daniel Bryan.

"Punk! Punk! Punk!" AJ repeatedly chirped while continuing her circling motions around the Straight-Edge superstar. AJ was certainly in the transformation of becoming one of the most controversial Divas in WWE history. Her romantic history with men could rival that of Trish, Kelly and Lita, the three women known for racking up the most amount of men as boyfriends in the rich history of the WWE.

"Yes AJ? I heard you the first time you squealed." Punk said, as AJ had only just stopped skipping around him like she was a little girl who was skipping in a field full of daisies and rainbows for five hours non-stop.

"Sorry Punky. I'm just SO excited I'm with you now." AJ said. Her body now mere millimetres away from Punk's all in the time of just over a second. The mere thought of being with a true man instead of someone like Bryan made her heart flutter everywhere it could possibly go. "I REALLY wanna hurt Bryan, and I think it'd be SO fun if we hurt him together."

AJ had probably let out one of the most surprisingly bizarre cackles Punk had ever heard. He was both utterly confused and slightly enticed at the same time; he told himself that if he ever had intercourse with AJ, she'd most likely place his penis in a blender after chopping it off, but he also had an recently infamous attraction to 'crazy chicks', much to the dismay of homosexual men and sane heterosexual women all across the world.

"Whoa girl. You need to calm for a bit. I know you hate Bryan and all, and I can understand he's a massive douche with a tiny penis, but if you want revenge on him, you've gotta be patient." Punk calmly says, in total contrast to AJ's more or less over the edge excitement.

"B-b-but…fine. You know better Punk." AJ said, in a somewhat deflated and defeated tone of voice. While AJ could count on one hand the amount of similarities Punk and Bryan shared with each other, her gradually abusive relationship with the latter man caused her to be more hesitant and shy towards other men, despite the potential difference in both looks and personality.

"AJ, don't feel bad. You're not around him anymore…you don't have to be a slave to him, or anyone for that matter. You've got me, and I've got you. That's all should matter to us." CM Punk said with a tilt of his head which was an attempt to convey sympathy towards the now depressed Diva.

He got closer to her, his arms spreading open sending signals that he wanted to give her a hug. She, however, seemingly had more than just a hug planned for the WWE Champion, as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist with superb agility; any hint of sadness and negativity she exuded had seemingly melted away with the snap of a finger.

Before he could even snap up a response, her lips had crashed against his. She tilted her head and partially opened up her lusting lips so she could slip her tongue into his mouth, which he seemed to like considering he had mimicked her action. The two's tongues were swirling around each other in a frenzy of arousal. The danger of making out in a public location such as the catering area not seeming to bother either WWE employee, if not turning them on more than they were already.

Just after their passionate lip lock had ended, Punk was opening his mouth to say something he felt was important…but ultimately got stopped by the stare AJ was giving him. She somehow managed to send positive, negative, crazed and enticed emotions all in just one look. The chick was crazy, utterly crazy; that's what he loved about her. How a single look from her dark brown eyes would be able to stop Punk in his train of thought with such ease.

Without any warning whatsoever, Punk had gently managed to place AJ against the nearest wall, her legs still wrapped around his 'skinny fat' waist. They both knew what was coming next. His shaft was hardening into an erection, while the most intimate area of her body began to become moist as his shaft and her vaginal area slowly rubbed up against each other through the clothing that separated them.

Their lips met again; the passionate encounter that their lips were currently enduring was more intense than the last, as the two tongues danced around each other at rapid speeds, whilst he grinded his body into hers and she grinded her body into his. She quickly unwrapped her legs around his and got back onto her feet when their clothes soon became irrelevant, as the allured Diva and Superstar were more than eager to remove any articles of clothing that was on their bodies.

Once they were both naked, she once again wrapped her legs around his waist, as she could feel the piercing at the head of his member make it's way into her moist pussy. She felt so much pain from her unprepared hole being intruded, but she actually loved the pain she received during sex. She loved the feeling of brutally rough sex, getting pounded into no tomorrow as a screaming bottom. Punk also knew about AJ's fetish for rough sex, and decided her back into the wall once his hands both had strong grips on her delicate thighs just so she could give him the alluring, psychotic moans that he was strongly desiring.

The two were starting to let out sounds of what could be interpreted as delight whether that was audible in the form of groaning (in Punk's case) or scream (in AJ's case). He showed no hesitance in rapidly thrusting into her; however, his cock barely managed to fit inside her clenching walls. Daniel must've either fucked her ass for the majority of their relationship or the Vegan's dick must not have been a decent length because AJ's vagina was most likely **THE **tightest hole Punk has ever fucked, and that was an impressive achievement considering the amount of employees (male and female) that had been enticed by Punk's 9 inch member with the unique piercing at the head. As his thrusts got a rougher and more agile rhythm, miniscule drops of sweat started to form on his rugged face, as the sweat drops slowly dripped down onto his chest each time he penetrated deep inside of her.

They were enjoying the rough session of intercourse that they were currently experiencing, mainly AJ. Her long, wavy brunette hair gradually became messier as Punk used brute force as he pounded her with total swiftness. Eventually her hair got in front of her eyes, which meant that she wasn't able to see the Straight Edge Saviour as sweat dripped from his forehead and his facial expressions formed a look of determination.

The thought of opening their mouths to pronounce simple words wasn't even a consideration for either of the two, as they were purely focussed on producing sex that was as rough as they could possibly produce. He started to place his lips on her neck and proceed to give her a love bite, which made her squeeze his constantly gyrating posterior as hard as she possibly could as a form of retaliation.

It was intense. Never had she nor he been involved with sex as satisfying as this. AJ's pussy had never received this much bliss from Bryan or Kaitlyn, and the same could be said for Punk and his shaft when he performed anal sex with Lita or Cena. Both partners had proven to be much superior to previous conquests; AJ provided men in much more delight than Cena and Lita, and Punk was definitely more experienced in pleasuring a woman than Kaitlyn and Bryan were.

Speaking of Daniel Bryan, AJ's most recent ex, he had suddenly appeared from the exit of the doors that lead into the locker room. The expression on his face was priceless when he saw Punk's thrusting buttocks into what he could assume to be AJ's wet hole. He didn't understand how AJ and Punk could casually fuck in the catering area, where anyone could have just passed on by…but he didn't seem to care that much as a boner was starting to tent in his red wrestling trunks.

Despite the fact that the doors had just swung open, AJ and Punk didn't look back. That would ruin their moment of intimacy, and they would HATE to disrupt something clearly as enticing as the current sensation that was waving through their hot, sweaty bodies. Instead, the two passionate lovers were continuing their actions, not giving a damn if someone took a picture or two. Nothing would get in the way of their arousal, no matter how impactful the distraction and/or interruption was.

Her eyes were glued to his, and his eyes were glued to hers. That's when Bryan carefully sneaked on the floor; when he realised that he wouldn't get caught by the two already distracted and lustful lovers. Daniel's feet were slowly pattering on the floor while his blatant hard-on was doing it's best to not be as notable as it was before.

As her ex was silently but surely sneaking up behind them, AJ was entrapped by her vivid enticement as Punk penetrated her thoughts and feelings away from her brain. Her legs wrapped around his waist even tighter as she felt him thrust deeper and harder into her. She had to bite her lips to seal the delight that was bursting to get out of her small lips. That was, until she heard Punk's scream, not sure whether it was in pleasure or horror.

It was only when AJ was hearing Punk repeatedly moan out the same sounds that she opened her eyes, only to be faced with the realisation that Daniel was thrusting deep into Punk like Punk had deeply thrusted into her. Her facial expressions were morphing into a look of terror as she couldn't help but stare at both Bryan's dominance and Punk's submissiveness, noting how the native of Chicago had innocent mewls barely freeing themselves from his normally charismatic and confident lips.

Daniel on the other side, was exuding the charisma and confidence that Punk couldn't even attempt to expose just from the smug grin that was planted on his rugged face. His large hands had roamed to Punk's curvy waist as a method of grip while the native of Washington had used deliberately forceful thrusts into Punk's dry, yet gradually accommodating hole.

As much as Bryan would have disliked to admit it, Punk was tight; almost virgin tight. The feeling of Punk's walls clamping down on Bryan's meaty cock was extremely alluring to say the very least to both men. They both may share a significant disdain for each other, but the lust the two feuding superstars felt was enough to keep them from brutally and physically attacking each other.

"That's it baby. Let those moans roll out. Show your girlfriend once you've gone Bryan…there's no point in tryin'! AWWW! YEAHH!" Daniel seductively whispered into the Second City Saint's sensitive earlobe. Each word getting emphasised with a deeper, harder pounding for the WWE Champion. The vibrations of the Vegan's voice had made CM Punk tremble at the knees with total ease. Punk was still thrusting into AJ, but his attention span was more focused on absorbing as much of his rival's shaft as he possibly could.

Raw screams of delight were persistently bursting from Punk's mouth as he felt the effects of his pink hole getting gradually stretched by his top arch-nemesis, by the man who he thought he had truly despised. He couldn't help but feel slutty for letting his desires run away from him so easily; he felt like a disappointment to AJ, the girl in front of him, thrusting into her as they both acknowledged the shocking fact of Phil's sudden arousal for the Vegan's piece of thick man-meat.

AJ, known as April Jeanette to very few, was struggling on which emotion to side with. She had no clue as to the difficult dilemma in either trusting the scornful side and scolding Punk for giving up his hole and authority so quickly, or choosing the more enticed side and commanding Bryan and Punk to use sexual actions to woo her. She believed she had both romantic interests wrapped around her little finger (Punk easily more so than Bryan), and what person didn't like to see their potential lovers battle each other just to be impressed?

As thrusts got deeper, quicker and more forceful, the young Diva had slowly decided to trust the side that was completely filled with sexual eagerness. She wanted to see how willing Bryan and Punk were just to be her boyfriend, naturally deciding the best way for her to judge the two was to compete in an intense battle full of sexual actions and aroused movements.

It was difficult to even splurt out basic words. Thankfully, however, AJ was naturally gifted in the art of charisma; selecting the right words to give the right desired effects in the right tone of voice was something that she was near perfect in performing. "Punky! Punky!" AJ chirped, her sudden facial expression changed from lust and arousal to glee and excitement as her seemingly innocent brown eyes were locked onto Punk's pupils. "I think you need to help Bryan let off some steam…hopefully with your amazing mouth?"

As expected, Punk was more than willing to comply to his girlfriend's command. She wasn't dominant in their not so private relationship, but she was known for being a crazy chick that liked things her own way…and that's exactly what Punk loved her for. However, Bryan was making things for Punk as the latter moving backwards would only result in the former being buried even deeper inside of him; despite the strong temptation that imagery provided, Punk knew that it was better if he listened to his girlfriend.

"Fuck you're so tight!" Thankfully it wouldn't have taken much convincing for Bryan to assist Punk in following AJ's orders. The desire Bryan was feeling made the Vegan aware of the fact that he was going to cum any time soon, and the thought of his sperm being splattered over the face of his arch-nemesis sounded much more appealing, both from a sexual and egotistical viewpoint.

Words were not essential for Bryan, as he had managed to flip the WWE Champion around, ram his back into the wall and force him onto his knees all within the period of thirty seconds without uttering audible sounds whatsoever. However, Punk grew a shit-eating grin as he pulled at Daniel's legs, making the latter fall to the floor with relative ease. Punk then took opportunity by the hand and quickly formed a 69 position, with Punk on top and Bryan's neck getting squashed by Punk's thick thighs. Once the positions had been set, the three controversial employees of the WWE had began to masturbate at an unbelievable speed.

AJ's fingers dove into her dripping wet twat as they went in and out repeatedly as the sight of Punk being eye level to Bryan's throbbing member and vice versa had provided her with enough perversely erotic imagery to last a whole month. CM Punk also began to feed his lust, as he was stroking the Washington native's cock at a furious speed until numerous ribbons of the latter superstar's jizz flew onto the face of the Chicago native making it look like Punk had to endure bucket loads of cum from various men.

Bryan opened his mouth to moan, but Punk swiftly thrusted his painfully hard 9 inch dick deep down the throat of his meat hating enemy. The former was desperate to bite the latter's cock, but at the speed that Punk was face/throat fucking Bryan, that seemed to be an impossible task to complete.

However, just because he was feeling unusually generous in that particular moment, not knowing whether that was due to the presence of the 'crazy chick' he was so easily allured by, Punk felt that the situation would just flow smoother if Bryan was able to receive the pleasure that the Straight-Edge Saviour was. As of ten seconds later, both men had the other's cock inserted so deep into their mouth that their noses were squashed against the thick pubic hairs of the other's pelvic area.

That became boiling point for the AJ, the main attraction for all the recent controversy that has transpired, as her juices began to squirt out of her vaginal area for what felt like an eternity of bliss and happiness. The two men who were squabbling in what wrestling fanatics felt was the most significant storyline to grace their TV screens in the present era were obeying AJ's demand to arouse each other (despite that one was less willing than the other)

As Punk began to regularly deepthroat his fat cock, Daniel felt that the resistance to bite at Punk's hard shaft was slowly fading away and soon replaced by enticement. What shocked the Chicago native was that the Washington native slowly, gradually beginning to stretch his jaw so he could accommodate the former's whole throbbing member into the latter's currently willing throat until Daniel's nose was once again acquainted with Punk's thick pubic hairs.

At that point, Punk was doing the exact same as Bryan did, deepthroating the Vegan's thick piece of meat until the whole length of the dick was stuck in his cock hungry throat; AJ no longer played a factor in either man's lust now, as the two guys were solely focused on providing the other with as much pleasure as possible for the period of time that they would remain aroused.

It was only a matter of mere seconds before the skilful deepthroating skills displayed by both men had caused them to shoot a thick load of cum into the other's mouths. Punk was eager to swallow Bryan's pearly white substance into his digestive system, and Bryan actually copied Punk's actions by swallowing the WWE Champion's load of sperm.

What they didn't know at that point was that the final piece to the most unique storyline within the past year had finally made his arrival. Kane had barged through the doors after desperately attempting to hurl himself away from Rosa Mendes' methods of seduction and ended up in the catering room. Shock was all Kane could think of, as he was in total surprise as he couldn't help but watch the battling rivals be so eager in sucking the other off.

He was about to open his mouth to voice his disbelief until AJ had magically transported from the sitting on the floor with her back against the wall from other side of the room onto wrapping her naked body around his sturdy waist as her lips deliberately collided onto his. He was just in awe at the amount of lust that was in the atmosphere of the catering area, but against better and more moral judgement, Kane decided to give in to desire and swirl his giant tongue around AJ's little, pink tongue.

Perversely erotic actions were still currently transpiring in the room, whether that was the blissful 69 that Punk and Daniel were currently in, or the passionate lip-lock shared between AJ and Kane. The catering area still remained a place for any member of the WWE Staff or members of RAW and/or SmackDown to enter at their will, but they would ultimately be welcomed with bizarre scenes of a sexual nature if they did decide to burst pass the doors that lead to said area.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So yeah, I was pretty worried about this chapter considering that it's such a huge storyline in the WWE as of now, and I was just worried of potentially ruining that.**

**Reviews are welcome, whether they be positive or constructive. I can deal with negative criticism as long as it's not worded in a troll-esque manner.**

**Next pairing is Alicia/Justin/Randy for lil' wolverine and after that is A-Ry/Antonio/Beth/Damien/Zack for TH2005. If you want to suggest a pairing, feel free to :)**


	8. Alicia Justin Randy

Moans were frequent; lust even more so as the atmosphere in Justin's hotel bedroom was filled with lewdness and vulgarity as profanity of an indecent nature was getting thrown about almost casually by the South African superstar. His lusting desires taking a significant impact when he was on the end of one of the most surprisingly raunchy sessions of rimming he had ever received from Alicia Fox. Yes, innocent, adorable Alicia Fox was indeed giving the Cape Town Werewolf a rimming that the both of them would most likely remember throughout the remaining tenure of their careers as a WWE Superstar or WWE Diva. The imagery was bizarre to picture, but it brought out extreme eroticism if anyone had the privilege of viewing such a rare sight.

Justin was lying on the mattress of his bed; his legs were open as wide as he could possibly spread them which gave Alicia the perfect access to adventurously push her slender, long tongue into the small yet hairy heat that he had exposed to her. Everyone knew that throughout the history of his WWE career, Justin had a reputation for his unique sexual desires when it came to intercourse. He made no hesitations, no reluctance in getting what he wanted whether that be with man, woman or possibly both. He was the ultimate sex toy in the WWE, and that status came across as a total privilege that he would cherish for the rest of his days as a WWE wrestler.

Indecent curses were consistently thrown out of Justin's mouth as Alicia's small tongue was delving deeper into his small pink pucker. For someone of Alicia's fashionable, girly reputation, the former member of the now extinct Nexus would never in a million years have pegged Alicia down for someone who was actually willing to rim a male Superstar.

Her hands were gripped onto his thighs, as his small little hole became wet from Alicia's surprisingly talented tongue. The African superstar threw his head in a mixture that consisted of both shock and pleasure as lewd mews were still escaping his lips.

This just made Alicia curious as to how she was doing. It was the first time she had ever performed the act of rimming in her twenty five years of existence. She slowly took her face out of Justin's toned ass cheeks so she could remove the curiosity that was building up inside of her. "Um…Justin? How am I doing with this?"

"Fucking. Amazing!" His thick African accent was fully on display, as he kept his head forced back against the bed as Alicia's small delicate fingers started to circle around his hairy little puckered hole. "Alicia…"

"Yeah?"

"Want me to return the favour?" Justin asked with a lick of his lips as a smirk made it's way to his handsome, rugged facial features. He moved his head up to gain a better look at the long-legged diva that was accompanying him on the bed. She still had her wrestling attire on, but if the charming South African had his way, Alicia's clothes would soon be ripped apart in a matter of seconds.

The desirable idea had made the dark skinned Diva smile like an innocent girl who received the newest Barbie doll on sale. She was already getting excited at the thought of Justin enticing her with his skilful and talented tongue.

"Yes!" She was quick to announce her delight with just that one word. She already began to strip of her wrestling attire, eventually allowing Justin to glance at her naked body with enticement and feel sexually stimulated at the breathtaking sight.

Justin got up only to gently push Alicia onto the soft mattress. He spread her legs wide open, exposing her dark intimate area to his gazing eyes and hungry tongue. Justin didn't even bother to say anything, as he dove into her and began to lustfully flick his tongue at Alicia's wet folds, as her lower region gradually became moister from getting caressed by the long pink tongue.

He could taste her sweetness drip onto his tongue, as it continued to work over her wetness. The African continued to slap his tongue from side to side on the American's clit, before it plunged deep inside without any warnings. She began to mew from the pleasure she received as she felt him tongue-fuck her tight little twat at an impressive speed. The former member of the defunct Corre was definitely an expert at providing oral pleasure, otherwise he wouldn't nearly be as good as he was.

Moans of delight were pouring out of the young Diva's mouth as Justin's curious tongue plunged in and out of her dark, exotic pussy. The feeling of him taking care of her moisture had felt amazing. Throughout the whole of her WWE career, only two men had actually went out of their way to provide Alicia with the pleasure of oral stimulation; DJ Gabriel and the man who currently had his face buried in her sensitive rose bud.

DJ Gabriel, the former ECW/WWE wrestler, wasn't the most experienced at pleasing a woman, and as a result, had failed to make Alicia orgasm. He was only in ECW for less than a year, before getting sent back down to FCW with the rookies. Due to the harsh, sexual nature of the backstage politics in the WWE, Alicia could only assume that it was the fact that DJ could not dazzle a woman (or perhaps a man as well) when performing intercourse that pushed him down the social food chain of the WWE.

Now Justin, however, was an entirely different story. The Foxy Diva did manage to have the privilege of Justin back in February of 2010. That was the time when the concept of NXT was born into the world and Justin Gabriel blossomed from an FCW rookie into a contestant on NXT. Alicia did take part in a bisexual threesome with Justin Gabriel and Matt Hardy a couple of hours before the first ever episode of NXT was aired on TV screens in order for Matt to 'teach Justin a lesson'. Needless to say Justin was totally inexperienced to sex back then, and shot his load approximately ten seconds after Alicia and Matt gently grabbed his member with their hands.

However, through the fine art of training of pleasuring the more submissive from Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel made a shocking transformation from a shy naïve man clueless to the wonders of sex into a charming stud who would bring the most dominant trembling to their knees with sultry touches.

He was certainly succeeding in making Alicia's knees quiver as his long tongue repeatedly delved deep in and out of her moisture. The WWE Diva felt a case of déjà vu come on to her as images of nostalgia flooded her brain, remembering the very first time she had a sexual encounter with the South African Stud.

Her orgasm was about to approach, when she suddenly felt his magical tongue leave her wetness. She was hoping it would enter her yet again, but no success; perhaps Justin was just teasing her. Alicia was in the process of opening her mouth to protest at the lack of pleasure she was in the midst of receiving, but the only sounds that came out of her mouth were whorish moans of immediate satisfaction when she felt the African man's thick finger dipped in and out of her moisture.

"Thought I'd leave you hanging, huh?" Justin said as a smug smirk plastered it's way onto his bearded face while his long fingers were now beginning to delve as far into Alicia's pussy as far as it could possibly reach. Alicia now travelled back into the realm of pleasure she was in when Justin's tongue was plunging in and out of her glistening rose bud.

The WWE Diva was clearly controlled by lust as she began to tweak at her dark nipple in case she could possibly add to the immense delight she was currently experiencing thanks to the thrusting fingers that belonged to Justin Gabriel. Her slender fingers delicately twirled around the small areola that lead to her small chocolate coloured nipple, until Justin gently slapped Alicia's fingers away and replaced them with his lusting lips.

He sucked and gently nipped at Alicia's dark chocolate tit while his fingers were getting covered by the wetness that came from Alicia's tight pussy. Alicia couldn't help as she started to scream in pleasure as Justin's teeth gently scraped the very thin edges of her small yet erogenous nipple. She never had someone who was an equal mixture of delicate and rough like the Cape Town Werewolf had been.

Alicia always thought that there were only soft, tender lovers and brutal, kinky fuckers whenever she referred to the attitudes people had when it came to intercourse. Never a combination of the two, but Justin gladly proved her theory wrong as he proved to be sexually delicate, yet enticingly rough at the same time.

While trapped in the ocean of pleasure Justin had placed her in, Alicia felt the effect of an immense orgasm begin to rise when Justin finger fucked her at a rapid pace while her nipples remain massaged by his tender teeth and arousing lips. She wanted to tell Justin to keep on going, but only screams were able to escape the passage of her quivering lips.

Her body was shaking in total pleasure; her lower lips were twitching as they swiftly got intruded; her lust had been raised to levels she never knew existed at all until now. All thanks to Justin Gabriel, who continued his merciless assault when his long, thick fingers plunged deep into Alicia's soaking wet rose bud, while his lips, tongue and teeth barraged her small chocolate nipples.

It wasn't long before she eventually squirted her juices all over his fingers, and even onto the floor. He was that skilled in pleasuring her.

However, despite the feeling of Alicia's wetness hurl onto the South African's thrusting fingers, said man's fingers had still delved deep in and out of Alicia's extremely wet pussy at a very nimble speed, much to her delight if the sounds pouring from her lips were any indication as to how she was feeling.

The lips that were placed on her tit, however, had moved away which allowed the Cape Town Werewolf to speak with fluent quality of audibility. She waited eagerly into anticipation as to what would come out of his lips. "Wanna suck my dick?"

Well that was blunt, to say the very least. Still, the dark skinned Diva showed no hesitation in answering his question as she was quick to nod her head, giving the superstar a smirk that formed onto his rugged face.

That was all the African superstar needed to understand, as he was agile in positioning himself so his dangling member stood proud in front of her exotic face as his fingers still repeatedly plunged in and out of her slightly loosened dark twat.

Alicia took no time whatsoever in understanding what Justin wanted her to do. The Foxy Diva opened her jaw as wide as she could to accommodate Justin's thickness way past the passage of her lips, but the South African piece of meat was too big to fit all of it inside her small oral hole. Instead, Justin had to settle on around 4 or so inches, which was still a decent attempt nonetheless.

Once she got used to the feeling of a shaft with such a large width inside her mouth, Alicia began to bob her head up and down the length of the Cape Town Werewolf's incredibly thick piece of African man meat. It was inevitable that she gagged on it, a lot of people did. She did manage to get 6 inches in as her nose faintly brushed up against the thick jet black pubic hairs that belonged to Justin.

Alicia wasn't as much of an oral expert as some of the other members of the WWE roster who also accommodated the same cock inside their willing throats, but Justin still threw his head back in pleasure at the nice feeling of his shaft slowly gaining more saliva from the dark skinned Diva's mouth. His fingers still thrusted in and out of Alicia's moist hole, but the South African's attention focussed more on the blowjob he was receiving rather than fingering Alicia.

She took his saliva coated dick out of her mouth and began to lustfully lick it's underside, until she got to the crimson coloured head. Then she began to flick her tongue on his piss-slit, earning the sound of interpretably pleasured moans ringing in her ears that obviously came from the man she was currently pleasuring. Her hands slowly began to roam around his thick balls, massaging them with the palms of her silk-like hands.

The small palms of the young WWE Diva gently rolled across the WWE Superstar's testicles, occasionally brushing past the underside of his extremely hard dick at the slightest touch, earning moans of approval. Her tongue was dancing around the dark cock with grace and elegance, occasionally placing the smallest portion of his cock into her mouth to tease the South African stud.

He was definitely horny. As Alicia's teasing tongue twirled around the head of his cock, Justin became more and more aroused. Alicia wasn't the best at oral skills, but she damn well left a man wanting more and more, which definitely was the case with Justin. He wanted more than just her tongue; he wanted more than just her mouth. He wanted the whole package, and he was going to get it, too aroused to even care as to whether she wanted it or not.

The South African was nimble in flipping the long-legged Diva onto her back, exposing her two small, dark holes to his lusting eyes. He wasn't sure which hole to fuck, but he went for the wettest hole, which was obviously her pussy. He didn't even say a word as he plunged himself deep into her moisture, which quickly clamped down on the intruding shaft.

She bit on her lips so a moan could not escape from her oral passage. She was shocked at the sudden contact between her walls and his dick. He didn't even tell her he was going in, leaving the dark skinned diva unaware of what he was planning to do.

However, despite the sudden penetration she was receiving without warning, she did like the feeling of him inside of her. Alicia arched her back and grinded back towards the waist of Justin, in the hopes of feeling the African bury himself inside of her wetness.

He was quick to get the message, as he squeezed both sides of Alicia's waist as a method of grip, which sped up his thrusts dramatically as he pounded her a lot quicker than he did before.

She was quick to scream in delight at the sensation of her G-spot being repeatedly hammered at. The pleasure she felt was immense as her body automatically grinded itself against Justin's waist. The Foxy Diva wasn't sure as to whether she could receive even more pleasure than she already did, but her theory was quickly proven when Justin lowered his head onto her breasts and began to hungrily lick and suck at each dark nipple.

Life couldn't get much better for the long-legged Diva as Justin was providing pleasure throughout the whole of her body. The bliss that had entrapped her made her begin to melt from reality and focus solely on the attention she was in the midst of receiving. That, however, didn't last for long, as she was close to screaming the whole room down as her love juices once again squirted; this time on the African's cock as it continued to pump in and out of her soaking wetness.

Like Alicia, the Cape Town Werewolf was also drawing close to an orgasm, as her clamping pussy constantly squeezed his cock in an arousing way. He thrusted in and out of her a couple more times before he took his shaft out and began to furiously jerk off to the young lady laid before him. It wasn't long after that when he announced his orgasm with a growl, covering her with the pearly white substance that flew straight from his piss-slit onto her abdomen.

Once all of his sperm had launched itself from his shaft onto her body, he placed his head in front of hers, as his lips softly crashed into hers. The atmosphere changed from lustful to romantic, despite the fact that they were both still in their naked forms. The kiss not being so arousing and rough, but more sweet and adorable.

Their lips remained locked onto each other's for two minutes before he pulled his head back as he stared into her innocent deep brown eyes."You were amazing."

"You were too Justin. I never had a guy as…wild as you."

The short silence had been broken as the two smiled at each other with such genuine positivity. He was thinking how cute and innocent she was with a look that reminded him of an angel, while she was thinking much more deeply into how wild the South African could really get.

"Hey…Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you um…ever done an…um…threesome, before?"

He didn't know what to say. Her cuteness quickly faded away and was replaced with emotions of a raunchy nature. Those were one of the last words he had expected to come out of her mouth, and he really couldn't think of a quick response. He didn't want to keep the redhead waiting in suspense though, so he just blurted out the first thing that he remembered about his previous experiences.

"Yeah. Wade and Heath. They fucked me like a little bitch and-"

He nimbly placed a hand over his mouth in shock and embarrassment. He didn't want to reveal that to the young Diva. He wasn't sure what she would possibly think of him after he revealed what he considered to be an 'embarrassing' (yet secretly enjoyable) part of his sex life.

"And? Come on Justin, you can't keep the Foxy one waiting in suspense!" A giggle left the luscious lips of Alicia as she playfully punched Justin in the arm. Truth be told, she actually had a keen interest in the sex lives of bisexual men. She wasn't that attracted towards other women, but the curiosity building up inside of her made the young woman often wonder what her sex life would be like as a bisexual, and whether her sex live would be more active and enjoyable than her regular sex life currently is.

"Really? You actually wanna know?" A look of pure shock formed onto the face of the rugged African. He thought Alicia would receive the temptation to castrate him for such an announcement. Then again, Justin did think of Alicia as a stereotypical camp gay guy trapped in her body, so he should have known she would be positively interested in hearing further details into his sex life.

"Of course! Now come on! I don't have all day you know." Alicia said jokingly as she moved closer to the naked Superstar, desperate to hear more details about the threesome he had briefly mentioned with Heath and Wade; his former team-mates in both the Corre and original Nexus.

"Well…oh alright then. You only live once!" Justin slid closer to Alicia as if the two were teenage girls at a slumber party who were about to share their most intimate details with each other. "It was seriously hot! Wade did me doggy style and it was fucking hot! His dick is seriously huge and he went totally rough on my hole. I'm still surprised I didn't have a gaping hole afterwards! Heath's cock is pretty nice too; not as big or thick as Wade's, but he was still so suckable. Deepthroating him felt seriously great, and then he came on my face about thirty seconds after."

Alicia's mouth formed into the shape of the letter 'O' as she heard explicit details of the threesome Justin had blurted from his mouth. She was totally surprised that Justin would actually delve further into reminiscing about his former sexcapades, but definitely pleased. Not one of Alicia's friends would even dare tell the long-legged dark skinned Diva about their sex life either for privacy, a lack of trust or possibly both. Justin was actually the first to gossip with Alicia about the former's wild sex life, and the latter was keenly interested in hearing all the juicy details.

"I didn't scare you did I?" The Cape Town Werewolf asked, as he noted Alicia's reaction to what came out of his luscious oral passage. A part of him felt worried as to whether he had exposed too much of his scandalous sex life from his past, but another part of the African felt relieved that he finally had someone to gossip with when referring to his previous sexual antics.

Alicia quickly closed her mouth and delicately pecked Justin on the cheek. "Of course not. I-It's just that no-one ever went into detail about their sex lives with me b-before."

She began to blush intensely as her cheeks brightened into a shade of baby pink, which made Justin smile with genuine positivity. "Well in that case, I'm glad I was your first. Let's get some sleep now, otherwise we'll be sleeping for the whole day."

Hearing his seductive chuckle made Alicia bite her lip from any audible moans or groans spilling from her lips. 'The man is such a sex symbol, it's no wonder people refer to him as such a stud!' Alicia gleefully thought to herself, as she tucked herself into the soft bed once she saw the South African hide his body under the duvet.

Still, the temptation and curiosity Alicia felt rush inside of her was too much for the young woman to resist.

"Hey Justin."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do a threesome tomorrow? You know…you me and some other superstar?"

"…If you want to, then that's okay with me. I could show you how hot I am as a bottom as well." Justin said, with a deeply arousing chuckle.

Once the two had their heads firmly placed on top of the soft beige pillows, they immediately fell asleep; their energy was totally wiped out due to the sexual activity they both shared with each other. Their minds were temporarily turned off for the next eight or so hours as they both felt the blissful effect of sleep taking control over them.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The luminous green numbers that graced the alarm clock which was located next to Justin was a sure indication that the time was past 10:00 in the morning. Justin was quick to notice the time, and inevitably groaned in disappointment, as he slowly unwrapped himself from the tempting duvet and got himself out of bed, making it a priority not to disturb the sleep of Alicia.

The duo that consisted of the South African stud and the Foxilicious Diva made plans to eat breakfast at 9 am. That was screwed up now, but after the marvellous event of what transpired earlier in the morning, Justin didn't actually care about how late he and Alicia were. He was just focussed on making the rest of the day just as magnificent as the sex he had with Fox.

However, Justin did remember one request Alicia had for him.

"_Wanna do a threesome tomorrow? You know…you me and some other superstar?"_

As the young African walked to the dining area to grab his and her breakfast, the question Alicia asked him constantly stole his attention span, and the Cape Town Werewolf made it his top priority to comply with Alicia's request. Now all he had to do was find a superstar horny enough to participate in a threesome with himself and Alicia.

His dark pupils scanned throughout the entire area for superstars to potentially join in with Justin and Alicia's sexcapades.

Miz? No. Big attitude, small dick.

Wade? No. Been there, done that and got the T-Shirt.

Khali?…Now that was just impossible to say yes to.

Randy? Punk? John? Any of those three would have actually made good choices. None of them fucked Gabriel in the past, plus the rumours that often went around the company about the sizes of their shafts was an added bonus.

Putting on his most alluring expression, the South African swaggered along to where Cena sat, along with Punk and Orton: The three Golden Boys of the WWE. They were either going to rip him apart, or actually comply with Justin's sexual advances. It was a big risk, but it was one that Gabriel was willing to take.

The three babyfaces all saw Justin looking straight towards them, which gave them smug smirks when they saw the Cape Town Werewolf strut towards them.

"Man, he's totally checking me out."

"You? Cena, please. He's looking for someone to fuck him, and you'd get fucked by just about anything."

"You can fucking talk Punk. You took my dick in your asstwo weeks ago.""Are you complaining Cena?"

"Ahem." Randy coughed, which immediately took Punk and Cena's eyes off of each other as the two looked towards the Viper of the WWE. "It's obvious he wants me. I don't bottom to anything, unlike you two."

Both the Massachusetts and Chicago native just rolled their eyes towards the once self-proclaimed Legend Killer, not being able to think of a decent retaliation, as the native of South Africa was getting much closer to the trio.

"Hey guys." Justin winked, flirtation was exuded both from the tone of his voice and his facial expressions. "Me and Alicia Fox are feeling pretty lonely…and we've just been craving for some company. Know anyone who can help us out?"

The smirk that Punk, Cena and Orton each had on their faces quickly transformed into smug grins. Justin's lust was evidential to the three main-eventers, and each man was more than willing to capitalize on it.

"Well if you want someone who knows how to use their mouth, it's obvious that I'm your guy." Cena said, with a smug grin that actually increased in size.

"Yeah Cena, that's all you can use. Justin, if you and Alicia want someone who's perfect from the head down, you need to look no further than myself." CM Punk smirked, due to his statement and John's reaction from said statement.

"Mmm…what about you Randy?" The Cape Town Werewolf purred, seeing Randy's infamously venomous, yet simultaneously cool and calm eyes lock onto his.

"Why don't you follow me, and see what I have to offer?" The Viper of the WWE proclaimed, as his large, golden hand travelled from the desk his hands were firmly placed on onto the growing crotch that was hidden away in his dark wrestling trunks.

"Sounds like a challenge…Randy. You're lucky I love a challenge." Justin winked at the Viper, as his lips slowly reach closer and closer to the third generation superstar's ears until the distance could only be applied in millimetres. The African's long tongue teasingly went up and down the edges of the American's earlobe for around twenty seconds before it moved away. Enticement oozed from the South African, making the leader of the defunct Legacy growl in satisfaction

Cena and Punk just gave Justin a wide-eyed expression; shocked that Justin would act so intimately with another man in a public location. Justin saw the reactions of shock, and responded with a lustful grin as he blew a kiss towards the direction of the Massachusetts and Chicago natives. "Sorry guys…but I'm gonna test Randy out. If he's not as good as I want him to be, I'll give him back to you."

His dark mocha eyes quickly returned to the body of Orton, blatantly checking out the alluring features of the former Legend Killer's appearance. "Come on stud! I wanna see if you're worthy of mine and Alicia's company."

With that, Randy was quick to link his arm to the South African's, as the two swiftly headed off into whatever private region they could find, leaving the other two main-eventers left with their jaws almost touching the ground. Neither Justin nor Randy cared though; all that flew on their minds was feeding each other with arousal and enticement.

Eventually, the two athletic hunks found a room that had enough privacy for the two to not get caught, and were soon quick to fondle the other's crotches. Grinding, moaning, gyrating and rubbing were all relevant in the current situation that the Viper and the Cape Town Werewolf were experiencing, as Randy and Justin as the two superstars began to delve inside the other's trunks as they both began to nimbly stroke the other man's rapidly hardening shafts.

"Fuck Randy! We can't do this here. I promised Alicia we'd fuck and suck in front of her."

"Who cares? Forget her. You've got me. You have the Viper stroking your dick. That's more important."

"Randy…mmm…we've gotta…mmm…get back to Alicia…mmm…" The Cape Town Werewolf intended to sound like he had some form of authority, but the pleasure that Orton was providing him resulted in the South African mewing and squeaking which made Gabriel blush into a deep shade of pink.

Randy huffed in annoyance, but he slowly flung his hand out of Gabriel's shiny trunks and took a step back. "Then let's go. I'm horny."

The dull monotone of his voice plus the added scowl that Randy threw in made Justin interpret that he'd be quick to receive an RKO if he wasted any more time. Like the third generation superstar, Justin also took his hand away from Randy's shaft so the former could nimbly run to open the door to get away from the miniscule room. "Follow me then."

The two young and hung studs swiftly sprinted back to Justin's hotel room; their erections were blatant but they both knew that 'issue' would be sorted out once the two found the dark skinned Diva in Justin's hotel room.

After a few more minutes of running past various local people who had the privilege of visiting the hotel that the WWE Superstars and Divas were staying in as well, Justin and Randy finally found his room, to which the former gave a few knocks before the door began to creak as Alicia opened it, exposing her naked form to the two lusting superstars.

"Justin! What took you so-OH MY GOD!"

Her face was filled with shock as she saw the Viper literally gaze erotically at her slim, desirable body. She couldn't even finish her sentence as the realization that the main-eventer licked his lips while he admired the sight of her long legs, alluring abdominal area and most of all, her perky breasts made the dark skinned Diva flabbergasted at the effect she was causing.

"Yeah…I should've told you earlier Alicia. I know we missed our breakfast and all, but I got us a nice thick piece of meat for us to share." Justin said with a perversely erotic smirk, as his hands trailed down to the lower abdomen of Randy.

A sly smile wormed it's way onto Alicia's face as she witnessed the Cape Town native's hands roam throughout the lower region of the formerly self proclaimed 'Legend Killer' using that as an indication as to what Justin had in store for the two. "Oh! Well in that case, you two better come in." Alicia slid to the side to allow the two men to pass her by, as she swiftly shut and locked the door once all three WWE stars were in the room.

The trio all moved closer to the bed as arousal filled the majority of the atmosphere that was in Justin's hotel room. Both Gabriel and Fox quickly began to strip, not wanting to anticipate the threesome they could both potentially participate in any longer.

Eventually in their stark naked forms, Alicia and Justin quickly dropped to their knees, as they both tugged at each side of the waistband of Randy's trunks; playfully pulling it up and down. "I think you know what to do Randy."

Randy smirked, as he ripped off his coal black wrestling trunks to reveal his hard shaft which was standing at full attention. The Viper of the WWE was pretty sure that he could see droplets of saliva dribble out of Alicia's and Justin's mouths. He was about to ask why the two were taking so long, but he didn't have to. Alicia eagerly licked one side of Orton's bronzed shaft as Justin gleefully dragged his tongue along the other side. Occasionally the two's tongues intertwined at the very tip of Randy's dick, earning numerous moans of satisfaction from him.

Once the Foxy Diva felt tired of her tongue making contact with the member that stood in front of her face, she boldly took in a surprisingly long portion of Orton's thick 9 inch shaft which shocked both the two men that were around her.

She held most of Randy's length inside her willing mouth before she gave a minor gag and released said saliva covered member from the warm wetness that her oral passage provided. She saw both men's widened jaws and blushed with embarrassment. "What? Was I that bad?"

"Bad? You fucking almost deepthroated me. Not even Cena could do that!"

"You couldn't even deepthroat me Alicia, and I'm smaller than Randy is." Justin said, his eyes torn on whether to gaze at the wet shaft or Alicia.

"Well you two took so long, I tried some bananas to help my oral skills."

"Ehh…I'm not complaining." Justin said before he copied the same actions as Alicia; engulfing a long length of Randy's hard cock deep into his mouth. However, unlike the young woman, Justin actually managed to eventually hold the whole of Orton's massive member inside his saliva filled mouth.

That took Orton to a whole new utopia of bliss, and he was determined to stay in that utopia for as long as possible. With that, Orton placed his large bronzed hands at the back of Justin's head, making sure that the latter's mouth accommodated the former's entire dick.

Despite the fact that the Cape Town Werewolf did gag as he felt the tip of Randy's shaft reach his throat, Justin was more than delighted to actually receive the opportunity to orally stimulate the Viper. Gabriel heard about so many stories that people bragged about getting laid by Randy, but he unfortunately couldn't experience what they had; until now at least.

Alicia, meanwhile, was inserting two slender dark fingers inside her glistening rose bud, looking at the man she had slept with the night before deepthroat another man's hard dick; for a majority of heterosexual women, homosexual men and anyone who was bisexual or pansexual, the thought of witnessing such a thing was exceedingly erotic. That was the case for the Foxy Diva, as she thoroughly dug her fingers deep inside of her moisture watching Justin slobber on Randy's hard cock.

Randy eventually felt his orgasm drift closer and closer once he released the grip he had on Justin's head, allowing the latter to suck up and down the length of the former's dick freely. Gradually, as the rhythm of Justin's suctions got nimbler and nimbler, Orton's orgasm drove dangerously closer until he gave an animalistic growl before spilling the whole of his seed inside the African's mouth, to which Justin showed no hesitation in swallowing.

"Stand up."

It took a short while for Justin to reply as he was in the midst of swallowing Randy's sperm. Once the semen travelled into his body, Justin stood up to comply with Randy's demand. Not a single word was uttered from his mouth, especially when Orton actually got on his knees. Was he actually going to do what Justin thought he was going to do?

"OH FUCK!"

Yep. He did. Orton actually inserted the whole of Justin's hardening dick into his mouth. It was rare that Randy ever actually decided to give someone oral pleasure. He was purely focussed on his own needs and desires a majority of the time he had sexual intercourse with a partner.

That didn't stop Justin from moaning in pure delight at the blowjob he was getting from Randy Orton. His head got thrown back in the ecstasy his member was receiving due to the warm mouth that was covering Justin's shaft in saliva.

Little did the African man know that while the current bliss he was feeling was certainly significant, that very feeling would only get more intense as he began to feel a long tongue delicately dip inside his pink pucker.

He turned his head back to see the redheaded Diva had already buried her face inside his two globes of flesh as her tongue began to moisten his small asshole. Not only was Justin being pleasured orally, but anally as well.

The Cape Town Werewolf grinded his body back and forth. At one moment, Justin thrusting the whole of his cock into Randy's mouth to the point where the thick pubes of the ravenette collided into the bronzed superstar's nose, while the other moment saw Justin rocked his body backwards which resulted in Alicia burying the whole of her tongue inside Gabriel's hairy pucker.

Orton eagerly bobbed his head up and down the length of Justin's erect dick; sucking and slurping over as much of the African's golden member as he possibly could. He hadn't given a blowjob to any man for the past year, so to suck a whole hard 7 incher did provide a somewhat daunting task, but nothing that Randy wasn't used to.

However, Orton slowly took Gabriel's shaft out of his mouth so he could lustfully flick his tongue at the head of the Cape Town native's member, lapping up as much pre-cum with his tongue as he could.

Judging by the unusually high pitched mews that escaped Justin's lips, Randy interpreted that he and Alicia were currently doing a good job, which fuelled Randy to drag his tongue further down the shaft of Justin, as Orton licked the underside of the already wet member. He could sense that Gabriel's member was throbbing, which lead to him once again engulfing the fat cock that was in his mouth just minutes ago.

His body was almost to the point of producing a spasm at the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Alicia now launched her tongue as deep into his anal passage as she possibly could, while Orton had started another oral assault on his throbbing cock. Said oral assault didn't last for more than a few seconds before Justin yelled as he shot a load of his creamy sperm inside the mouth of Orton.

Like Justin did with his load, Orton eagerly swallowed the cum that flew from the African's piss slit deep into his mouth. After the sperm roamed adventurously into the insides of his body, Orton spat out the hard cock so he could speak. Alicia did the same once she too realized that Justin had received an intense orgasm.

"You're lucky I was hungry."

"Well in that case, you better come to me any time you want breakfast. Now are you going to take care of my ass or do I have to get Cena in to do that?" A smirk found itself plastered on the face of Justin, as he bent over the edge of the bed; swaying his ass to the two set of gazing eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice." The gigantic grin that appeared on Randy's face made him look like a child in a chocolate factory, and was by far numerous shades away from the monotone persona wrestling fans perceive Orton to have. He wasted no time in penetrating the already moist hole that clenched around the width of his member.

"FUCK! Get deeper Randy! Fuck that hairy little hole!" Justin yelled as he felt the large length of Orton's dick enter his wet passage. As well as being infamously known around fellow WWE stars for having sexual desires of a kinky nature, Justin was also known for the whorish words that poured from his mouth whenever he anally got penetrated.

Orton's hand formed a strong grip at each side of the cruiserweight's waist, as he gave deep, impactful thrusts to the South African's small pucker. While he was doing that, curiosity forced Randy to look at Alicia, who was keenly watching the intercourse that was transpiring.

While the Viper mainly focussed on providing Justin with as much pleasure as the latter's posterior could handle, a part of Randy was determined to put on a show for Alicia; with that, he pulled at the spiked tips of Justin's hair and roughly dragged it back as he continued to pound at the pink stretched hole.

"You fucking like that Justin? Tell me how much you fucking love it." The gruff demeanour of Randy's tone of voice made both Justin and Alicia tremble at the knees. The dominance that oozed from Randy's voice made their arousals reach new levels they didn't even knew existed until now.

"YES! FUCK ME RANDY! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" The words that came out of Gabriel's mouth almost sounded like a pleading cry, begging Randy to carry on thrusting deep inside of his puffy pink hole.

"You heard him Randy!" Alicia yelled; her fingers launched themselves as deep into her alluring wetness as they could possibly delve. The sex that was transpiring before her very eyes could have possibly been the epitome of the word 'hot'. Fox's desire fully took over her mindset, as she mercilessly finger-fucked her rose bud for the next few minutes before her inner juices squirted next to the bed, but that didn't stop the Foxy one from penetrating her pussy with her long fingers, as long as the sex between Randy and Justin continued to be just as desirable as it currently was.

"Fucking! Tight! Whore!" Each word was emphasised by one of, if not the most forceful thrusts Randy's ever had to use in the whole of his life. Justin was pretty sure he began to see stars as Randy's thrusts became dramatically forceful, which tipped him over the edge as the South African shot two ribbons of cum in between the bottom of the bed and the floor. Immensely loud screams could be heard as Justin was in the midst of his exceedingly desired orgasm.

It wasn't long before Randy too came without a warning, shooting his load deep inside the stretched out hole that he had only just stopped fucking. Once he took his hard cock out, Randy could see thick droplets of his sperm ooze from Justin's hole.

All that could be heard now was deep breaths and ragged pants for air; at least until Alicia broke the silence.

"So…I take it we're all doing the same thing for lunch, huh?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**I apologize if the ending seemed rushed. I didn't want this to be too long, but I definitely ruined that. Over 7000 motherfucking words…that's actually the longest chapter I've ever done on my own. I'm so proud :')**

**Anyways, hope you liked it :) Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Alex Riley/Antonio Cesaro/Beth Phoenix/Damien Sandow/Zack Ryder (Requested by TH2005)**

**~ Stephanie McMahon/Triple H/Undertaker (Requested by JadeRose1)**

**~ CM Punk/Lita/Randy Orton (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ Epico/Hunico/Primo/Rosa Mendes (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**If you're dying (not literally, of course) to send me a request for a future pairing, feel free to drop it by in either a review or a PM.**


	9. Alex Antonio Beth Damien Zack

Antonio Cesaro had been a particularly sharp thorn in Aksana's backside ever since they met ten years ago when the latter was on a holiday near to where the former lived. The two first met in a somewhat deserted nightclub and by the end of the night, ended up having intercourse. However, having a strong reputation as a womanizer, Antonio snuck away from Aksana the very next day, leaving nothing more than a note that said **'Bye. You were a good fuck.' **next to the bed they had slept in for the night. To say that Aksana was enraged when she found out about this was a complete understatement; it was enough for the Lithuanian to swear revenge on the muscular Swiss man by any means necessary.

However, moving away from scorn and disdain; the European Diva quickly snapped back out of the past, remembering that her task was to rid herself of Antonio for the rest of her life, and she had the perfect plan for it…at least in her mind anyway. Teddy Long didn't even show a fraction of the confidence Aksana did in the concept of the latter's plan.

"A-Aksana…playa. I ain't so sure about this." Imminent whispers lurked from Teddy's mouth, as he and Aksana were discussing their plans to remove Antonio Cesaro from their lives for good.

"But…but…Teddy Bearz…doez you wantz to be in zexy maid costume for rezt of your double double e career?" The Lithuanian Diva pouted, as her hand slowly reached for the chest of the former GM of Smackdown. "You knowz Teddy, Akzana iz alwayz right."

"W-w-w…well Aksana…I-I-" Thankfully for the stuttering man, he was interrupted by clearly audible knocks on the door. "C-Come on in playas."

The door creaked open, and two male figures proceeded to enter Teddy's office. How Teddy Long had managed to regain his office despite losing the whole of his power and authority to John Laurinaitis was baffling, but all that mattered to the short, dark skinned man was that he still had an office.

"Dude, what's up?" The two male figures were later identified by Aksana and Teddy Long as Zack Ryder and Alex Riley. The two young studs both were great friends of Teddy, and would do anything they possibly could if it meant that Long would stop being humiliated on-screen by the Swiss Superstar

"Playas, I have some news for ya…but I'm not sure if ya gonna like it." The short man was quite frankly terrified of Aksana's idea. For one, it sounded like it wouldn't cater to his plans to remove Antonio Cesaro from their lives. For two, the plan itself was pretty much identical to the concept of a cheap and tacky porno. Teddy detested Aksana's idea, and felt the temptation of telling the two superstars how bad he felt it really was…until he reminded himself that his girlfriend in secret was in the same room as him.

"Bro, I'm always up for anything. Good. Bad. I'll do it." Zack attempted to sound assuring as a goofy grin plastered it's way onto his attractive face, but it just came off as something a cheesy protagonist from a low budget action-adventure film would do.

Alex could only laugh in a situation like this. His mind telling him that whatever Teddy had planned for them was probably going to be as serious as going to the local shop and being his errand boy for an hour or so. From his former role as The Miz's lackey, Alex was confident enough to say that all he had endured mentally, physically, emotionally and sexually with The Miz made him realise that there's nothing he can't accomplish with determination and willpower.

"Well…the plan is…urm…A-Aksana…I-I think you'd be b-better t-telling them." Teddy was now trembling at the thought of telling them. His cheeks turned bright pink in embarrassment. He hadn't even told the two studs what Aksana's plan was, but the mere thought was totally mortifying for him to reveal.

Aksana only shrugged, not thinking anything of her boyfriend's embarrassment, as she proceeded to step closer towards Zack and Alex. "Alex…Zack…why don't you twoz comez with Akzana? Me and youz can talk more aboutz the plan az we walkz. Yez?" Her Lithuanian accent was strong, which matched her serious implications for the plan that she produced to be a successful one.

The two rising stars of the WWE shook their heads in agreement, as they followed Aksana out of Teddy Long's office and into wherever she planned on taking them. It didn't really matter to the two where she was going to take them, because they were both mentally praying that she would participate in a threesome with them.

Her beautiful face, foreign accent, and common use of sexual innuendos made Aksana a sex symbol to many a man (and lesbian) in Lithuania, and she was thoroughly hoping she would be able to create the same effect to all the straight men and lusting lesbians in every continent of the world.

The three WWE stars just kept on walking in the backstage area in silence (despite the barely audible whispers shared by Alex and Zack) until Aksana found the door that had the words **"****WWE JANITOR'S CLOSET****" **in big, bold capital letters. The two guys wondered why on Earth that Aksana wanted to bring them to a place like this. The only reason they could think of would be for more privacy for the trio, but Alex and Zack only used that as a very wild guess.

They were about to ask the seductive Lithuanian Diva why on earth she would take them to such an odd choice of venue for whatever she had planned for them, until she swiftly placed a slim finger on the lips of both Alex and Zack. "Zhh…bez quiet. Akzana doezn't want anybodyz liztening in to za converzation."

She successfully managed to do the lock, while taking secretive glances to make sure no-one else was looking at what she was doing. Making sure not to disturb anyone in their locker rooms, Aksana whispered to Riley and Ryder to join her in the locker room; They just shrugged their shoulders in response and followed the ravenette Diva into the otherwise deserted miniscule room.

What the two Superstars had opened their jaws in total shock what was located inside the janitor's room had shocked them to the max. There were so many sexual toys in there, it was almost unbelievable. A lead pipe, two pieces of rope and two bright pink Jessica Rabbit Vibrators all laid on the hard, concrete floor of the janitor's room. Was the WWE janitor really that sexually active, or did someone else place these in there without the janitor's acknowledgement?

They were tempted to ask Aksana so many questions, but she once again stopped them from speaking; only this time, she planned on answering what she thought the two young studs would ask her.

"Akzana guezzez zhe zhould tell you twoz whyz Akzana brought you bothz into the locker roomz. Wellz, the truthz iz that me and Teddy Bearz are planning to get rid of Antonio for goodz. We really needz your twoz help, and we'll both rewardz youz however you twoz would like. Are youz in?"

Zack and Alex only raised their eyebrows in confusion to what Aksana said. They had no problem understanding what she said, but had no clue at all of what she was referring to. They both remained silent for a minute, before Alex began to speak.

"Aksana? Me and Zack will help you and all, but how exactly are we gonna get rid of Antonio?""Akzana doezn't have much time to explain thatz, but Akzana will try her bezt to be quickz. Bazically, you twoz will providez a diztraction to Antonio. He comez in, takez advantage of your bodiez. Once Antonio iz done with you twoz, Akzana hitz Antonio with the lead pipe zo we run out of here. If anyone elze comez in, juzt treat themz likez Antonio. Underztand?

The two superstars raised their eyebrows in confusion. Neither man was exactly sure how her plan was going to be successful, but if it meant that the plan had a possibility of benefiting Teddy, they would show no reluctance in complying with any orders given.

"Sure Aksana…"

"Goodz. Now you two get naked and be on all fourz with your handz behind your backz. Akzana will do the rezt of the work."

Slowly but surely, the two studs followed Aksana's orders. Once they had removed all articles of clothing from their muscular bodies, the two American men were both on all fours, with their small pink holes exposed to the European Diva as they also remembered to place their hands behind their tanned backs.

Soon after her orders had been followed, Aksana grabbed the two pieces of rope, and tied it around the wrists that belonged to Alex Riley and Zack Ryder.

"Yo, Aksana! What's up with the rope bro?"

"You two needz to lookz like your intoz the rough ztuff. Antonio alwayz loved getting rough with Akzana." She attempted to stifle a giggle, but she couldn't help it as she gently placed a hand on her mouth as her cheeks turned rosy pink. "Juzt relax. Akzana will help you twoz get into the rough ztuff."

Aksana then made her way to grab the two long Jessica Rabbit vibrators and proceeded to turn the switch on, allowing Alex and Zack to hear the buzzing sounds that came from said sexual toy.

"Aksana! That toy's for fucking chicks-" Alex was interrupted as he screamed when he felt one of the long pink vibrators intrude his unsuspecting small pink pucker. It hurt like hell considering that he had no preparation, but he would probably have to get used to it since the chances of Aksana removing the rotating toy from his hole was extremely miniscule, at the very best.

"Zhh. Akzana knowz what zhe'z doing." Before Zack could open his mouth to protest, he too began to scream when Aksana inserted the other Jessica Rabbit vibrator into his tight heat. However, the screams that came from the Long Island Iced Z's mouth were soon transformed into slutty moans of lust and arousal as he could feel the baby pink sex toy caressing his prostate.

Like Zack, A-Ry also began to moan as the thick vibrator also massaged his prostate, making the native of Washington D.C. gyrate his backside in order to feel said vibrator get deeper into his anal passage.

His slutty side was truly exposed, which normally would have made Alex feel mortified that such a feeling could be expressed to other people. This time was different, however; the whorish part that had revealed itself only made the former rookie of The Miz hornier since Zack's whorish arousal was evidential as well. The feeling of relief was a total understatement to Alex as the Long Island Native had a similar level of lust as himself.

Their attention wasn't even focussed on the European Diva, until she reminded the two studs of her presence as she began to speak. "Now remember. What comez out of Akzana'z mouth iz only part of the planz." With that, the stunningly attractive Diva left the two superstars on their own in the janitor's closet. Alex and Zack's hands were placed on their backs, their wrists were tied by rope, they both were naked and perhaps the most notable fact, they each had a bright pink Jessica Rabbit stuck deep inside their holes.

They began to worry if anyone else would join, but the feeling that the vibrator provided kept that train of thought away from the capable part of their brains…for now, at least.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Meanwhile, in a much less lustful atmosphere located in Antonio Cesaro and Aksana's locker room; the Swiss, Beth Phoenix and Damien Sandow were discussing about European Superstar's relationship with the Lithuanian Diva.

The trio had emerged victorious against Zack Ryder, Alex Riley and Layla on Superstars and initially decided to celebrate in the European couple's locker room, but said celebration was quick to turn into a debate about the legitimacy of Antonio's relationship.

"Are you being serious?" Beth questioned Antonio. Normally Beth hated dating men as she was always the dominant one in the relationship, but there was something about the Swiss that was oh so very attractive to her. His appearance and his attitude screamed dominance; something she hadn't been able to find as a trait for any of her past boyfriends. "She's a gold-digger! Look at what she did to Golddust. I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her."

Damien nodded his head in approval to what Beth was saying. "I have to agree with the vivacious blonde, Antonio. I seriously have to question how much she legitimately loves you, if at all." Sandow was class. Sandow was sophistication. Sandow was intelligent. Those were three vital values that Sandow felt the WWE has been lacking for the last thirty years.

"Of course you two would say that. You two Americans are just jealous I found a gorgeous European chick to bang." Antonio was getting irritated at the way that Beth and Damien were talking about his 'girlfriend'. Cesaro was a man infamously known for his short temper, which always reached it's fuse whenever he had gotten riled up by either friend or foe. No-one ever pissed Antonio off, and he would make sure that everyone learned about that, whether it be the easy way or the hard way.

"Jealous? Of what? A hundred pound gold-digger. You couldn't handle someone like the Glamazon anyway!" Phoenix snapped. Her muscles began to bulge as the blonde Diva gave the Swiss Superstar a vicious glare. Like Antonio, Beth was also known for her short temper and dominance around men and women. She would always take out her aggression on other people, regardless of their size, gender, sexuality, religion, race, etc.

He rushed over to her and she did the same to him. They were head to head, nose to nose, chest to chest. They both felt a surge of aggression rush through their muscular bodies as the temptation to inflict violence upon each other was increasing at a scarily swift speed.

That was, until Damien stepped in between the two angry WWE stars.

"You two could not possibly be serious! Are you both seriously willing to throw your careers away because of a little spat? You two aren't exactly as intelligent as myself, but I would have thought that the capacity of your intelligence are significantly larger when compared to the imbeciles of the WWE Universe."

They both stared of him with raised eyebrows. Both Antonio and Beth were known for exuding strength and dominance…not for their brains. The majority of words that poured out of Damien's oral passage were unheard of by both the Very European Superstar and the Glamazon.

None of them got a chance to question what Damien had attempted to imply, as they all heard a loud bang on the door.

"Help! Antonio! Help!"

The trio's attention were purely focussed on the person who had been banging on the door. Antonio nimbly ran to said door and opened it with great curiosity. The person who knocked repeatedly on the door turned out to be none over than the Lithuanian Diva herself.

"Antonio! T-T-There'z theze naked manz in the janitor'z room! T-They both been tied up! A-Akzana waz trying to untie themz when zhe got thrown out…and…and-" She was interrupted by the Swiss Sensation, who had an unimpressed look to his handsome face.

"Aksana, I don't care."

"B-But Antonio!…What if Akzana getz rough with youz after you zave them?" Her scared demeanour quickly transformed into a lustful one as she slowly placed a hand on the European's exposed chest, as it teasingly worked it's way to his chiselled abs.

"And how rough are we talking here my hot little Lithuanian princess?" Antonio's handsome face started to sport a devilish smirk as Aksana sent various sexual images rushing through his head.

"Akzana will uze vibrator in azz while you fill Akzana'z puzzy." Aksana's hands were now teasing the waistband of Antonio's skimpy dark trunks, much to the visual dismay of Beth. Damien actually found himself getting more and more aroused by the innuendos that 'innocently' slipped out of the ravenette's mouth.

"Double penetration without the extra dick? I don't think so my hot princess. Suck Damien's cock as well and we have a deal." Aksana's eyes widened at the proposition that was made. She definitely wasn't expecting this, but if her plan came to fruition, she wouldn't even need to take part in the deal. It was a gamble, but it was one that the foreign Diva was willing to take.

"That'z okay with Akzana. You've gotz to help the naked menz firzt though." The wide-eyed expression that was formed on Aksana's face soon changed into a seductive smirk, as she stepped backwards to allow Antonio to think about whether he helps Alex and Zack or not.

"Fine. Just don't expect them to go behind me." Antonio told his lover before he quickly looked back at the muscled Diva and the intellectual superstar who both just shrugged as a form of non-verbal response. "Come on! I'm fucking horny and if I don't get ass in the next five minutes, I will fucking rape the both of you!"

Beth was about to explode with rage at that comment, but Damien quickly saw this and attempted to sooth the Diva. His hand was slowly placing itself onto her shoulder, to which she just slapped it away. She scowled at him and raised her fist close to his face. "Don't touch me! I just want this done with already. I don't need another whining bitch to deal with."

"Ignorant imbeciles." Damien just shook his head with disapproval at the threatening tone of both Beth and Antonio's voices. He often questioned why there could be more intellectual life in the WWE roster like himself rather than the 'meat-headed steroid junkies' that plagued the wrestling company as if there were no tomorrow.

Aksana lead the way to the Janitor's closet, as Antonio, Beth and Damien all followed her either with dismay (In Phoenix's case), lust (In Cesaro's case) or a combination of both (In Sandow's case).

However, despite the gargantuan difference in emotions the three heels were feeling, that soon changed as their faces began to sport rather smug smirks at the sight and the noises that laid itself before the trio's very eyes once all three wondered into the locker room. The mixture of Alex and Zack's enticed moans ringing into their ears and the sight of their two golden bodies laid provocatively in front of them.

The two babyface superstars were only just aware that they were being watched once they heard the sniggers that came from each of the trio's devious lips. They really were too horny to focus on that though, as Zack and Alex both prioritised in gyrating their waists in order to feel the bright baby pink rotating Jessica Rabbit vibrators access deeper into their slightly stretched holes.

The Swiss Sensation wasted no time in ripping off his dark wrestling trunks from his pelvic region, revealing the raging erection that stirred within the confines of his skimpy wrestling trunks, which gave Damien and Beth reactions of pure shock and Aksana a reaction of pure lust.

Antonio was the first of the heel trio to step forward and roughly swipe the toy out of Zack's hole and replace his both vertically and horizontally large shaft. Zack moaned in both pain and delight at the sudden feeling as the other superstar used rough thrusts to penetrate his stretched pink hole.

The Long Island Iced Z was about to tilt his head back so he could see who had occupied his ass, but he unfortunately didn't get to see as Antonio's large hands placed themselves on the back of Ryder's head as the latter's face got shoved onto the concrete floor. It did hurt Zack when he felt his face collide into hard concrete, but his hole was surprisingly in more pain as it was beginning to get hammered by the shaft of the Swiss Superstar.

The sight of Antonio's thrusting posterior and the aroused moans that rang from the mouths of Alex Riley and Zack Ryder soon made Damien Sandow reach the peak of his lust, as he removed his bright pink wrestling trunks to reveal his thick member that had jet black pubic hairs surrounding the base of his shaft.

Damien copied Antonio's actions by removing the vibrator from the hole of Alex Riley and swapping it for his hard cock. However, unlike the Long Island native, A-Ry was a lot more vocal about the intrusion his puffy, pink asshole was experiencing. "Ooohh! Fuck me! Gimme that dick!"

Damien only shook his head as his thrusts remained at the same speed. "What a typical promiscuous trollop." Sandow's large hands swooped down and landed on the large rosy pink ass cheek of Alex, making the former rookie of The Miz moan even louder than he did before.

"Mmmm! I don't know what you're saying but it sounds so hot!" Alex moaned, as he was nimble to part his cheeks to allow more of the intellectual superstar's shaft to have access into his slightly loosened hole.

As the Swiss superstar repeatedly thrusted in and out of the Long Island native's ass, he couldn't help but notice Beth was just standing there with a mighty scowl plastered onto her face. He really needed some female involvement in the currently all male foursome, and Aksana seemed to be too scared to get involved, so Beth was the only choice. "Beth! Get over here! Make these sluts lick your pussy!"

Beth was about to reach her boiling point, but secretly, the lust was building inside of her just as much as Antonio and Damien. She couldn't honestly be bothered to yell back, so she just lazily complied with Antonio's orders; slowly stripping of her clothing until she revealed her naked form.

The two heels eyes were widened at the appearance of Beth's naked body. Her abs were fully on display, her lustrous intimate area was exposed and her dazzling breasts were on show. Antonio and Damien licked their lips in total lust, not even focussing on the two babyfaces who were in the midst of drowning in a metaphorical pool of bliss from the members that were rammed deep into their prostates.

Beth swaggered her way in front of Alex and Zack, firmly slapping them in the face as a sign of authority and status. Their two faces intentionally tilted upwards to look Beth dead in the eye, but their pupils had other intentions as they wondrously adventured through the body of the Glamazon, looking past areas that were far below the blonde Diva's eyes. She was especially beautiful for such a powerful woman, not much pondering was needed there, but her naked body had by far surpassed the expectations of Zack and Alex. The two young men would even go as far as considering Phoenix to have the best body out of all the Divas that currently had careers in the WWE. A smile leapt onto their two handsome faces; both from the sensation of being anally penetrated, but also from the unique and beautiful figure that Beth was in the midst of flaunting.

Phoenix only smirked at the wide smiles and glowing expressions that oozed from the faces of Alex Riley and Zack Ryder; they seemingly were only realizing what she had known for decades. It made her actually use the energy to stifle a giggle from being audible to the sensitive ears of the two babyface superstars.

Once she found a decent enough seat for her to park her posterior in, she spread open her muscular legs; exposing her lower set of bright pink lips for the boys being fucked to devour, to which they did. Alex and Zack were both immediate in lapping up any traces of juices that could be found in the rose bud of the Glamazon. Riley and Ryder both cooperated together in pleasuring both Phoenix with their talented tongues, as well as Cesaro and Sandow (respectively) with their gradually stretching pink puffy assholes. It was a rigorous task to complete, but if done correctly, one that would pay dividends for the fate of Teddy Long's happiness as well as feeding their newly found lust and arousal.

Beth tweaked her erect crimson nipples at the surprisingly good feeling her lower area was receiving as it was thoroughly being licked by two large pink tongues. If Alex and Zack continued to orally pleasure her at the pace they were currently, Beth was sure that her pussy would turn moist in a matter of miniscule seconds.

The two boys who were managing to pleasure the three powerful heels surrounding them were also in the midst of being sexually pleasured, as the feeling their holes were currently experiencing made Zack and Alex moan in total enticement.

They felt totally influenced under the lust as did Antonio and Damien, who smirked as the pace of their thrusting had increased significantly, resulting in Zack and Alex using profanity even more than they already were; indicating to the two dominant heels that the two whorishly aroused babyfaces were enjoying the penetration of their holes.

"Mmm! Ooh Damien! Fucking pound my little hole!"

"Mmm! Fuck yeah Antonio! Gimme that big dick! I fucking need more bro!"

The statement that came from the Internet Champion of the WWE gave the Swiss Sensation and the intellectual superstar smug grins. It felt to them like Zack was challenging them; a challenge in which they would gladly accept.

"More you say?"

"Fuck yes! Bro, please?"

"Hmm…should we give the whore what he wants, Damien?"

"Well if it silences the hyperactive fool, even temporarily, I guess I could possibly allow myself to make a potentially regretful decision and give the brash imbecile what he desires."

With that, Antonio wrapped his waist around the bronzed waist of the Long Island Iced Z and pulled the smaller superstar back, forcing Zack's lips away from Beth's clit much to the disappointment of the Diva. As Zack was now a safe distance away from the Glamazon's intimate region of her body, Antonio felt it was a good time to lay on his back; almost to prove to Damien how much Zack had a newly found craving for his hard Swiss dick. "You know what to do Zack."

And that was true. Zack definitely had the right idea as to what Cesaro was referring to, as the former wasted no time impaling himself onto the dominant European's fat shaft. Lustful growls were audible from both Zack and Antonio as they felt the blissful effects of the former's walls immediately clamping down on the latter's member.

Damien just stood back for a brief moment in time, as he felt that the sight of Ryder beginning to willingly bounce up and down the thick width of Cesaro's dick provided him with an exceedingly large amount of arousal. The intellectual superstar's cock gradually became harder than before as his hands roamed around his own length while admiring the view that Zack and Antonio were providing.

Meanwhile, Alex still had his face buried deep in between the muscled thighs of the Glamazon. He still showed great signs of eagerness in orally pleasuring her moistness, earning lustful moans from the dominant Diva. "Yeah Alex! How does a REAL woman taste? Much better than those little Barbie Doll Divas, right? Right?" Beth grabbed the blonde hair of Alex and forcefully whipped his head back, expecting a quick response from the former rookie of The Miz.

"Yes! It tastes so good!" Alex wasn't in a mode for talking. Riley's lust made him feel that the need for talking was just insatiable; all he wanted to do was just to have hot and steamy sex with the woman he was currently tongue-fucking. He rocked his head forward so his tongue could ever so slightly meet with her wet folds, only for her to whip his head back and give him a firm slap to the face.

"You don't lick until I tell you to!" Beth gave a scowl to the lust-hungry superstar, before she shoved his face back between her thick thighs. "Now you can lick!"

That he did; not a single second was wasted as Alex went back to lapping the juices of Beth's pussy in virtually no time. "You're definitely my little bitch now!" Phoenix moaned as she felt the long pink tongue delve deep inside her wet cunt; her juices were showering Alex's intruding tongue every time the Superstar entered in and out of her pussy.

Back in the other side of the room, Zack was still eagerly riding the cock of Antonio as it was clear to see that lust easily took control of both superstars. However, what was different now than before was that the Internet Champion showed just as much eagerness in blowing Damien's hard shaft. Since the intellectual superstar had a longer cock than other superstars, Zack did often gag when his nose briefly crashed into the thick coal black pubes of Damien but it didn't stop the long Island Iced Z from giving as good a blowjob as he possibly could.

"Mmm…it seems the village idiot provides much more use of his lips than I ever expected." Sandow was reeling in the pleasure of Ryder's wet and warm mouth as it engulfed more and more of the former's hard member. The sensation of arousal that Zack's mouth gave to Damien made the latter thrust deep into the former's mouth just so Damien could feel the whole of his shaft get exceedingly deep into Ryder's talented oral passage.

Despite the fact that an hour ago, if someone were to have told Zack rider he'd end up getting anally penetrated by Antonio Cesaro and orally pleasuring Damien Sandow, he'd just laugh in your face and later tell you to take care and spike your hair; but little did Ryder realize that he would actually end up getting fucked by the Swiss superstar whilst simultaneously giving the intellectual superstar one of the most intense blowjobs in his whole life.

Meanwhile, Beth's moisture was still in the midst of experiencing sexual bliss, but it was by the large shaft of Alex Riley instead of the jock's large and talented pink tongue. The native of Washington D.C. made it his main duty to thrust deep as his cock could possibly go into the wetness of Beth's glistening pussy for a multitude of reasons, but the main one being for the Glamazon and himself to receive as much pleasure as possible.

She was lying on her back in the spread eagle position as Alex was forced to use the hard concrete floor as a form of grip. Beth made it perfectly clear to Alex before he entered her that the Diva's body was strictly prohibited from grabbing or groping, unless she asked him to or if he wanted a sharp punch in the face from her.

"Is that all you've got Alex?" Beth asked with a wicked smirk as she rocked her body back and forth in an attempt to feel the whole of Alex's thick member launched deep inside of her.

"No ma'am!" Alex complied with Beth's challenge as he began to thrust even deeper at a much swifter speed than before. His sole duty at this current moment of time was to pleasure the Glamazon and if that meant fucking her at a quicker speed, Alex would eagerly fuck Beth at a quicker speed.

"That's much better you cock-craving bitch! You like the tightness of a real woman don't you? DON'T YOU?" Beth screamed as Alex was beginning to consistently thrust into her G-Spot. While Phoenix didn't receive an orgasm as of yet, her juices did begin to slightly spill onto the cock that continually went in and out of her wet cunt.

"Oh yes Beth! I'm such a cock-craving bitch! You're so tight Beth! You're the best I've ever had!" Alex deliberately made attempts which praised the Glamazon if it meant that she would feel pleasured. His thrusts became erratically quick which surprisingly earned moans of delight from the dominant Diva.

Back in the other side of the miniscule closet; Zack Ryder was still riding the hard cock of Antonio Cesaro as he bobbed his head up and down the impressive length of Damien Sandow. Sultry movements from both the bronzed posterior and the wet mouth of the Long Island Iced Z were enough to have both Antonio and Damien (respectively) moaning in pure pleasure.

Zack Ryder was currently the quintessential bottom to Antonio and Damien's tops. The Internet Champion took great pleasure in accommodating the thick dicks that penetrated his anal and oral passages. While his experience with gay sex was non-existent until now, he proved that he had desirable qualities that would make most homosexual men tremble at the knees.

Ryder's body grinded back and forth to feel the base of Sandow's thick girth plug into his stretched out pucker while the talented mouth of the native of Long Island was in the midst of coating Cesaro's shaft with his saliva. While the task of taking two hard cocks inside of him did seem daunting for the Ultimate Broski of the WWE to achieve at an initial stage, the more Zack got used to the feeling of his mouth and asshole being simultaneously penetrated with brute force, the easier that said task gradually became for Zack to handle.

Still, Zack did occasionally gag on the large, throbbing shaft that had thrusted deep into his oral passage. It was clear to the Long Island stud that Damien was on the verge of cumming, so Ryder thought he'd do the right thing and remove the large member that was in his mouth and began to stroke it at a rapid speed. What wasn't clear, however, was that Antonio would keep his grip on Zack's waist and slightly lifted the latter man up; the former taking his hard dick out of Zack's hole so he could stand right next to Damien.

Their two throbbing cocks were pointing directly in front of the babyface. The Internet Champion slightly gasped at the length and width of the two dicks that stood proud in front of his very eyes. He actually couldn't ponder how those two giant shafts had actually managed to fit inside his passages (whether said passage would be oral or anal), but the pondering wouldn't have to last for long as he soon felt warm spunk shower onto his bronzed face.

All that came out of the dominant heels' mouths were moans of bliss as they felt their cum shoot straight from their piss-slits onto the face of the Long Island native.

At this moment, he was essentially a cum dumpster, but he felt it was all worth it if Aksana's plan came into fruition.

It wasn't long before another orgasm was beginning to transpire in the miniscule janitor's room; this one coming from the Glamazon after being on the receiving end of Alex's erratically quick thrusts had eventually became too much for the muscular blonde Diva to endure. Despite not being intentional, Phoenix couldn't help herself as she screamed when she felt her juices swiftly begin to flood over Alex's thrusting shaft, even trickling past her thighs and onto the floor.

The feeling of Beth's juices surging past his thick member had pushed Riley over the edge as he quickly took his dick out of her soaking wet cunt and began to fist his cock at a furiously fast speed which resulted in the native of Washington D.C. spilling his pearly white essence all over Beth's lower abdomen while the word "Yes" blared from his lips.

Alex's yells of delight weren't the only noise that blared across the closet, however. A loud 'THWACK' noise also was very audible; two loud 'THWACK' noises to be precise. Beth thought it was just her ears ringing from Alex's yell, but the second 'THWACK' had caught her attention. The muscular blonde cocked her head to the side to see that Alex and Damien were both lying face down onto the concrete floor; a large crimson mark had been left on their backs while Aksana was holding a lead pipe in her hands.

Despite not being known for her intelligence, Beth quickly put two and two together and figured out what just happened.

Thankfully for Aksana, Beth didn't say a word…solely because Alex quickly locked his lips onto hers. She was temporarily silenced from yelling by the man who had just fucked her; she wasn't sure whether to get deeper into the kiss with Alex or just hit him…for all of five seconds at least. She quickly chose the latter option as she moved her head as far back as possible before driving her muscled fist into his face.

As a result, the jock stumbled off of the Glamazon and onto his back, giving Phoenix enough space to get up. She glared at Alex for even attempting to put on such a mediocre distraction, before she quickly fell back onto the ground. The oh so familiar 'THWACK' noise could once again be heard as Beth's body had tumbled to the floor.

Alex just stared in awe at the Diva who only seconds ago stood tall before him had now fallen to the ground. She wasn't bleeding (neither were Antonio nor Damien) but she had the familiar crimson mark on her back that both Antonio and Damien also had. He then stared up at Aksana; the silver lead pipe still was still in her slender hands.

"Alex! We have to getz out of here! Leave theze guyz here and let'z getz out of here!"

He quickly looked back at his naked form before looking again at Aksana and Zack Ryder (the latter actually managed to get back into his bright purple trunks with shockingly quick timing). He was going to question Aksana about whether he should put on clothes first but he was worried that would just waste time.

The muscular jock nimbly got back up to his feet, as he then began to slip on his signature skimpy coal black wrestling trunks and his large wrestling boots. Once the superstar was dressed in his wrestling attire, he and Zack quickly followed Aksana's lead and ran out of the locker room. Leaving Antonio, Beth and Damien lying in their unconsciousness in the process.

While Aksana was thinking about how successful her plan would be, Riley and Ryder just thought of how chaotic the WWE could truly be.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**I really apologize if the ending isn't decent. I did have some difficulties trying to make the ending flow smoothly for the past couple of days, so it probably isn't that great.**

**On the plus side, Antonio got his very first story on .**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Stephanie McMahon/Triple H/Undertaker (Requested by JadeRose1)**

**~ CM Punk/Lita/Randy Orton (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ Epico/Hunico/Primo/Rosa Mendes (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ Jack Swagger/Naomi/Tyson Kidd (Requested by myself)**

**~ Dolph Ziggler/Kaitlyn/Sheamus (Requested by myself)**

**Now since Stephanie/HHH/Taker is the next chapter, I think it's safe to say it'll be a gargantuan chapter. Seriously huge. I'm talking past the 11,000 word mark. How on God's green Earth did I produce such a long chapter? With the help of JadeRose1. We did an RP which was actually the whole reason this chapter's even getting featured. It was her first RP, but she's definitely a natural at them.**

**Now I do have to admit there's certain Superstars/Divas I cannot write for, so please do not ask for them as I will just flat-out decline the request. Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Ricardo Rodriguez, Sakamoto (Is that how you spell it?) Kharma, Jim Ross, Great Khali, Mark Henry and Undertaker (He's only in the next upcoming chapter because of a special exception) are WWE Employees that I really don't feel comfortable writing for, so I would prefer it if no-one asked for these people to be featured in an upcoming chapter. Everyone else who wrestles/commentates in the WWE I can write for.**

**If you're dying (not literally, of course) to send me a request for a future pairing or a possible RP you'd like to do with me, feel free to drop it by in either a review or a PM and I'll probably accept said request for a story/RP.**


	10. Stephanie HHH Undertaker

It was the night of WrestleMania 28, Triple H had just lost to Undertaker in a thirty minute match, if that, filled with enough intensity to form a new Soap Opera. There was so much heart, so much determination shown from both men to captivate each and every single fan not only in the audience, but also worldwide, watching the PPV with anticipation and excitement.

Stephanie McMahon, in particular, had been watching the match with a keen eye from her office that was located next to Triple H's locker room. She solely watched in the interest of seeing her husband annihilate the man who she felt had been staring at her with such indecency; such lust which she interpreted as a sign of him attempting to arouse her. Unfortunately for the daughter of Vince, that did not happen as Taker did emerge victorious, and his WrestleMania streak remained intact for another year.

She felt like the 'issue' between her and Undertaker had to be settled right now, as she had switched on her mobile phone through the top left draw and began to dial the Deadman's number, quite literally. Oh how she was glad that the concept of mobile phones was a popular one.

Once the three men got off the stage after the group hug/good job that no one will forget, Taker stopped with the Other two. "Yeah no one will ever forget us." He spoke in his gruff tone, getting nods from the other two. "Shawn make sure he gets checked ok?"

"I always look out for him Mark. Just make sure you get yourself checked too."

"I'll be fine Shawn. Focus on helping Paul." Shawn nodded slowly before helping Hunter towards the trainers room.

Taker watched the two retreating forms before they turned the corner out of his sight glad to see Hunter moving slowly better under his own power. A faint smirk as the two men left his sight before he turned heading for his locker room. As he walked a few offered congratulations, Taker more or less brushed them off. He just wanted to get to the locker room and grab a warm if not hot shower to wash the aches of his body away. A hot shower and warm, soft bed was what he saw for him that night.

Reaching the locker room he walked in and headed for his bag. As he reached it he heard his phone ring. A figured it was his wife with her own kind words so he reached over answering it. "Hey Shell...oh sorry Steph." He rolled his eyes almost all the way to his whites as she started. "You what?..." a low growl "Ste" He paused before using the nickname again he used on her as a child. He wasn't in the mood for her power games. "Stephanie. I am sure you saw the hell of a match Hunter and I just put on out there...I am sure the meeting can wait till morning can't it? I just want to go get some rest and in the morning we can sit and talk about if this has anymore direction to it."

He lowered to the bench as his head was resting in his free hand while he waited for her response on waiting for the meeting she was requesting they have.

"Mark; this is serious. Meet me in my office immediately where we can discuss matters further." Stephanie simply stated in a dull monotone of voice. The fact that she had mentioned Taker's actual name emphasised the importance that she was addressing to him. It was a rarity that the wrestlers amongst the WWE get mentioned by their real names, but when it did occur, it was primarily for business reasons a majority of the time.

Taker tried not to growl into the phone. "Right away Stephanie." He hung up the phone slowly standing. "God damned princess." He grumbled to himself. He slipped the phone into the waist of his folded down ring suit. If the dear princess wants to see him that bad she would need to deal with him ring sweat and all. He left the locker room heading down the halls till he came across her office. It took longer then planned when he found out she had her office set up by the locker rooms and not with the other officers that were in attendance that night.

Reaching the room he knocked a scowl on his face as he felt she was making him wait longer then needed. Finally he heard her telling him to enter. He placed a gloved hand on the door pushing it open. He watched as she was seated behind her desk holding an air of superiority to her. A faint lick of his lips before he spoke thinking of how he would love to knock the billion dollar princess from her perch. "What is so damned important Stephanie that it couldn't wait?"

"Take a seat Mark." Still maintaining a disdainful scowl on his face, Mark had complied with Stephanie's orders, as he took a seat on the chair that was presented opposite to hers, with only her desk as a form of separation of the two.

"First off Mark, lose the attitude. You're still an employee of the WWE; as such, you are expected to act in a mature manner, not like some five year old brat. Does the case of Carmella DeCesare ring any bells?" Stephanie said in the same monotone voice she possessed when she had spoke to Taker via the phone. "By the way, congratulations on winning yet another WrestleMania match. You and Paul proved to the world why you two are still the main attractions that the WWE could possibly offer." A slight smirk had appeared on the face of Stephanie, one of the many patented characteristics that belonged to the self proclaimed Billion Dollar Princess of the WWE, as her eyes began to lock themselves onto Taker's.

'Brat? She thinks I act the brat? She's the one that snaps her fingers and expect everyone to jump including me.'

"This is how I act most of the time Steph..." He stops himself again a faint glow to his green eyes in the office lights. "If you don't like it after over 20 years...tough." He leans forward in the chair his hand braced lightly on his thighs looking at her. "You speak of mature...how am I not a professional?" His look almost begged her to challenge him. While her family may write the checks, he rules the back. He knows without him there would be chaos. Even if the fans only see him a few times year anymore he is still around even if not in person. He couldn't count how many times he would get called about one issue or another so the guys could get Taker's ruling on matters.

He leans back again a deep breath. "That aside thanks." he faintly gruffed. "It was a good effort on all parts...including Shawn's." Taker lightly rubbed his jaw stretching it a bit. "Even if that kick of his was rough. We all kept the fans on the edge." He leans back a little more stretching his long legs out the best he could trying to get somewhat comfortable. "So down to business; what couldn't wait?"

Her eyes were still glued to Taker's mysterious pupils. She honestly couldn't understand why, but they did slightly allure her. She was beginning to dream about releasing her sexual desires onto him, but managed to snap back into reality when she heard Taker's gruff voice ringing in her earlobes. "Well I decided to call you into my office, solely because I want to settle some unfinished business you and I seem to share together."

An eyebrow was raised at this statement, but before Taker could open his mouth to protest, Stephanie interrupted him. "You see, I've observed your actions towards me for a number of years. As briefly as I could possibly put it, I can tell you have desires for me. Would I be correct in assuming so?"

Taker kept his cool demeanour with only the faintest of smirks to his lips. You must be joking." He saw the seriousness in her eyes. "The only hint of any desire was the ones written in the stories." He lowers his head a low growl as he runs a hand over his head. "So you brought me here under the presence of my next obligations to the company." He took a slow breath raising his head looking at her a glint to his eye. "But in reality it was to stroke your ego princess." She had the audacity to think he desired her and to go it when he needed rest after a hard fight, she lost the professional courtesy. "I was just looking out for you Stephy..." Yes; now the childhood name. "Or did you forget your father would toss a fit if you ever really got hurt?"

He mentally shook his head as Stephanie got a tiny pout at the faint chance he was being honest and she had mistaken his looks for just those of a protective guard. The pout to the older face almost reminded Taker of the younger girl he used to know. If someone he trusted asked him if she was pretty he wouldn't lie. Stephanie was definitely attractive, if you took away the bitchy personality. She was an attractive woman...but not his type. Then again his 'type' hasn't worked for him so far. 'Maybe I do need a change? What the hell you are married so is she. Don't fall in her trap...she would use it against you.'

"You know Mark, denial is more than just a river." Stephanie said, with an egotistical smirk that was beginning to replace her minuscule pout. She slowly stood from her chair so she could take a stroll past her desk to where Taker was located. "It's obvious that you have feelings for me. You can deny the truth all you like, but your eyes are telling me a completely different story."

"You're not my ideal type of man, but I can't have one of the top WWE superstars pent up his sexual desires." Once the McMahon had finally reached her destination, her small, velvet like hands began to teasingly travel from Taker's right kneecap to his thick thigh at an agonisingly slow speed. "This is what you really want, isn't it? The daughter of your boss touching you...caressing your needs and primal urges."

Taker couldn't help his breath hitching briefly in his through at her touch and the look of her own desire in her eyes. He wrapped his hand around her smaller wrist. A dark glint to his eyes as he spoke a deep rumble to his voice. "And what exactly is your type Princess? A good little dog that will look the other way why you play your little games?" A faint scowl to his lips. "Does Hunter know or care you play these games still? Play with the talent offering the world on a platter. Remember I already travelled the road and earned the world I have. I don't need your promises." He stood up looming over her, his body pressed near hers trapping her between the desk and him he lowers his head closer to hers. His green eyes seems to tap deep into her. his voice low are rumbles.

"As for sexual desires I think you have it backwards...I know you been wishing the black wedding was real." Unsure why he takes a gloved hand brushing the back of it along her face. He stops with a faint smirk again. "As for primal urges...that's what my wife is for."

"While that point is valid, you haven't been spending nearly as much with your wife as you'd like to. Your needs are reaching their boiling point, and your lust is incredibly transparent." Stephanie's breathing had gotten notably deeper and heavier. Her lust was rapidly increasing as the space between her and Taker had gotten thinner.

Still, determined to come out as the more dominant of the two, Stephanie mimicked Taker's actions as she removed her hand from his thigh and placed it onto the side of his face; slowly rubbing his cheeks with her silk-like hands. "Now if you really don't have sexual desires for me, then do you care to explain why you are stroking my face?"

He takes a hold of her hands moving them away from his face. "There is a difference between sexual desires and concern." He studied her features wondering if buried inside was remotely any part of that sweet almost innocent princess, or has the world and more so of the wrestling business really made her this cold. Stephanie's words about not seeing Michelle as much as he would of like lately hit a faint nerve with him. She was off on some side project while he was back on the road with the lads up to the match that night.

He hated to think what he was thinking. Yes another woman's touch was faintly welcoming, but he couldn't allow it. He had spend to many years to let it falter now. How many women have tried to get him to stray during his relationships? Too many...how many divas have tried thinking scoring with him would give a boost to their careers. For crying out loud that is what a lot of people thought Michelle was doing when she was there to pick up the pieces of the broken marriage between him and Sara when he found her cheating on him.

That wasn't the case though, she left wrestling shortly before they got married. She couldn't be walking down the path Sara did...or could she? Those thoughts are when Taker realized she had not called his phone yet to make sure he was taking it easy after that rough match. Also on top if to she was too busy to come to the arena to see it...why was he getting doubts in his head?

"Now you can answer the same question Princess...if there is no attraction on your side..." He slowly brings his face even closer to hers a dark spark to them "Then why you feel so compelled to place your hands on me? Does Hunter not press your buttons for you?" He let go of her hands to slowly stand upright again.

"Like you said earlier, it's only a form of me showing concern. I wouldn't want to jeopardize the future of my father's company because of one superstar's pent up lust." Stephanie also stood upright. While the youngest of the McMahon siblings may have been towered by Taker, otherwise acknowledged by her as Mark, she wouldn't allow her authority to also be towered by Taker's. She had learned on numerous occasions that a high status can be extremely beneficial.

"Michelle's gone. Paul's gone. There's only just us two left. Just let out those raw emotions. Show me how aroused you really are Mark." Stephanie said, as she took a step that had once again closed the gap between her and Mark's bodies. "I can assure you that happens in this office will automatically stay in this office. None of this will be spoken of anywhere else."

Taker slowly shakes his head looking down at her. "Why do you push so hard Stephy? Why do you want me so bad when for all you know your dear husband could be right next door? Or maybe HE is the one that is not your type? Maybe I am more your type? You seen sides few have. You seen the caring side of me when Page was stalking Sara, but you also saw the darker side." He reached a hand to lightly place it around her neck making her head tilt to look up at his as he peered down at her. He could feel her breath hitch even though there was hardly any pressure to his grip. The hint of fear excited a part of him he had to push aside for years.

He smirked looking into her eyes almost her soul. His voice gave a low deep rumble. "So tell me dear Princess...tell me what it is you really want?"

Her eyes were beginning to shine when he grew a smirk on his rugged face. Her breathing had become as deep as it could get when the distance between herself and Taker had thinned out yet again. The determination to be the most dominant was still a priority for the businesswoman, but her enticement was beginning to take a small chunk of her attention span. Not having much time to think, she boldly grabbed Taker's crotch as a final resort to have the higher status of the two. "I already told you. I want the safety of my father's company to remain intact. If that means I have to sexually stimulate you, then so be it."

Taker's eyes closed a sharpness to his breath at the sudden contact. Her touch was not hard as if to deter him. It may have been firm but not in an attack sort of way. A faint lick of his tongue across his lips. He then shook his head opening his eyes peering at her again. His hand never leaving her throat. As he looked he lowered his hand but used it to pry hers from his body. That cold smirk playing on his lips. "Nice try princess. You are not the first and I doubt the last to try to get me. As for your excuse of the safety of the company."

He gave a brief cold laugh. "I am only here at this point as a draw for Mania...that and last I heard your father wants to see me in July. I am far from a threat to destroying anything." He shook his head letting go of her hand and taking a step back even pushing the chair back to give a little space.

Taker got a faint look to his face that would be hard to describe by most as it was hardly seen on his face. If it had to have a word, it would be pity. "Are you even listening to yourself Steph?" A shake of his head lowering it slightly. "You're willing to sexually please top talent to protect the company? If that is the truth..." He sighed. "Stephanie please tell me you are only saying that to cover what you really feel. I don't want to think that is what you feel you need to lower yourself to for the sake of this business."

Taker thought too much of the business and of this young woman to think she felt she had to lower herself to such things for the sake of business. He silently prayed she was lying and would admit it.

"If I 'admit'..." Stephanie began to say, raising her hands as a sign of integrated quotation when she pronounced the word 'admit'. "...that I have sexual desires for you, will you allow me to release all that pent up sexual frustration you have stored up inside of you?" She was desperate for an answer; her dark brown eyes were shining brightly in anticipation to what Taker's response could potentially be.

He tilted his head as her words, was she now just trying to placate him? She keeps saying the sexual frustrations he has. He has always thought of himself as one with almost iron resolve in those matters. He had to be to remain faithful over all those years. He steps closer to her again taking her chin lightly in his large hand looking into her eyes. "I want to hear it...and mean it Steph...tell me your real reason." He watched her eyes and expression learning quite well how to read people over the years. As he waited he could not fully get his mind away from what he was even thinking...would he bend to her desires over a confession? Could he betray Michelle like that? Then again he still wondered why she could not be there that night, what was more important then her support of him that night. He also could not shake that Hunter could be as close as a wall thickness away. Maybe it was slightly thrilling the thought of causing the dear princess to scream in delight with her king so close.

A perversely erotic grin had formed on the face of Stephanie. She could feel that her grasp of authority was getting stronger, as Taker's was gradually becoming more weaker. She sank to her knees, arousal taking full control of her body. She was currently eye level to Taker's crotch, which she had hoped was giving Taker a pleasant view. "Do you want me to tell you, or would you rather I show you?"

A deep almost growl from Taker seeing the brunette woman seem to almost worship at him. His voice cold almost commanding. "Look at me and tell me...you doing that still won't tell me how you truly feel Steph...are you wanting this because you have wanted me...or is it still the sake of the company?" He removed his striker gloves dropping them to the side as he slowly ran a hand through her hair. His voice oddly lowered yet had that deep alluring tone to it. "Don't hide from me...open to me."

"If I was purely doing this for the WWE, then I wouldn't be on my knees. I will admit that a part of me feels so enticed towards you. Are you happy now?" Stephanie said as she moved her face millimetres closer to Taker's groin. The imagery Taker was receiving was providing him with an immense level of bliss and sexual delight. "Now, do you believe me, or do I have to show you why I'm aroused?"

A faint smirk again to his face, as his hand still ran through her hair. "Why do I have a feeling even if I said I believe you, you will still wish to show me." His fingers tangled lightly in her locks. "And as we already established princess you aren't exactly one to take no for an answer easily." He closed his eyes lightly still unsure why his will was bending at the though of the impending worship of this princess before a dark lord when she already has a king in her bed. He lets go of her hair pulling his hand back her tone low almost oddly soft. "Just once...once then we go back to the lives fate dealt us both." His eyes open again looking down at her. "Right?"

"That would be correct. This would be a one-time deal only. Not a single word of this would get out of this office." Stephanie said, with lust dripping from every syllable that came out of her mouth. "Now shut up and enjoy." Her lips collided onto Mark's, as she started a passionate lip-lock that would highlight the sexual stimulation the two had felt for each other. Her lips remained on his for thirty one seconds, to be precise, before she pulled back. "You want this just as much as I do, don't you?"

She got back to her feet slowly, as he reached his hand behind her head tangling his fingers in her hair again pulling ever so slightly. "Does it matter really who wants this more?" He brought his lips back to hers. It was oddly soft for such a large man, after a few moments his allowed his tongue to brush her lips silent asking permission to enter. As he tried to offer his own worship of her lips and mouth, he trailed his free hand around her back pressing her closer to him causing her to easily feel his growing arousal through his ring attire.

Their bodies were intimately touching. Their chests clashed, their thighs met and their most private areas were grinding off of each other; the feeling of lust was a total understatement to both Taker and Stephanie. They didn't even bother thinking about their other halves, just focussing on each other. One of Stephanie's hands was stroking the back of Taker's neck, almost to the point of massaging it; the other hand was coolly rubbing his thigh as she was doing earlier.

A low almost primal growl from the large man as he moved his lips along her jaw towards her neck taking in the taste and rich sent of the woman. Moving his hands from her back and hair he strips her of the suit coat she had on finding bare arms to the shell she was wearing under it. His hands move over the delicate flesh feeling faint goosebumps trail her skin at his touches.

His touch grazes her hands before sliding around her body firmly grabbing her breast lifting her up onto the desk not caring what may or may not be on it. His mouth near her ear the breath hot and heavy in her head. "Tell me what you want Princess." Oddly it no longer sounded childish, teasing or condescending. It thickly clung like a term of endearment.

"I want you to make me wet." Stephanie maintained her deep breathing as Taker's voice was making her earlobes tingle with pleasure. Arousal had completely taken over the capability of her brain; all she could think about was having hot, rough sex with the man she had known for over twenty years.

His hand moved along her hips to her thighs spreading them apart. He roamed one hand towards her inner thigh and up under her skirt relishing the heat her more private spot was already generating moisture. "I don't see that being a problem princess." A small part of him desperately wanted to add the word 'my', but a deep part of him would not allow it.

Grabbing a hold of the smaller woman he moved her body to the couch in the office. He lowers her down on it lowering to a knee in front of her. His green eyes locked with her brown orbs moving his hands up her body shedding her of the shell as he went. He leaned forward capturing her lips, he was determined for him to taste her mouth wither she wanted him to or not.

His tongue exploring her mouth he moved one hand to her right breast massaging if firmly through her bra. He then slipped his hand past the fabric freeing the one firm globe of flesh from it's confines. His large fingers twisting teasingly at the nub causing mews to try to pass Stephanie's lips.

He gave faint growl his own arousal growing more. Stopping the assault on her mouth Taker moves his lips down her body to the expose breast. His large tongue flicks the sensitive skin before he places his lips to it. He wraps one arm behind her skilfully unlatching the hooks holding the offence fabric on place. Still teasing the one nub he helps the bra slide away down her arms to the floor.

Moans were easily escaping the mouth that had belonged to Stephanie. Taker's lustful suckling and nipping of her pink nipple had caused waves of pleasure to ride through to the insides of her quivering body.

The most intimate region of her body had began to further moisten as Taker was providing such essential pleasure towards the upper half of her desirable, tanned body. She inserted a finger to rub around her underwear which had only made her lower lips provide even more wetness as Taker's lips were still latched onto her tit.

While paying attention to both of her firm perk breast Taker used his hands to help Stephanie shed the rest of her clothing except for her heels. Placing a hand on each of her thighs he lazily moved his lips down her body, the movement was almost agonizingly slow. He could feel her body wanting to surrender yet fight him at the same time. He pulled back just a moment to watch her still lightly touching herself. Soft yet firmly he took a hold of the hand bringing it to his lips. He wrapped his mouth around her finger taking in the faint taste. His eyes close committing the taste to his memory.

Opening his eyes again he could see her gaze transfixed on his lips. Slowly pulling her fingers away he gave that alluring smirk of his. "Yes princess you are already wet indeed...but not enough..." His thick tongue traced his lips to make clear what he had in mind.

He slid his hands farther up her legs till his firm fingers could brush her mound. Grazing over the flesh he pulled the fold apart. "Like a delicate flower awaiting to be plucked." He lowered his head between her legs gliding his tongue slowly all the way from the firm pearl of her clit down to the base of her nethers. His growl like sounds faintly brushing her flesh as he relished her sweet taste; neither marriage nor motherhood seemed to have diminished her sweetness at all.

Her legs began trembling at the faint touch Taker's tongue had provided. He didn't even enter her, yet she was still feeling spasms of delight ride into her body. She couldn't understand why this was; perhaps it was because it had been so long since her husband had orally pleasured her; maybe Taker was just naturally gifted with his tongue. Her thoughts were diminishing however, as the long pink tongue of his partially entered her before he pulled out. She was moist before, but now she was dripping wet…all due to him.

To try and keep herself from screaming her office down, Stephanie bit her peach lips while the tip of one of her slender fingers began to slowly tweak at the wet nub that had previously been licked and suckled on by the man who began to slap his tongue against her wet folds.

Taker shifted a bit feeling how her body trembled as his ministrations of her body. Feeling her growing even wetter he focused her mouth and tongue over her hot opening that nearly begs for his attention. His tongue slid deep with in her pulling her nectar even more towards his hungry mouth. He took his hands go grab a hold of her hip pulling her ass closer to the edge of the couch opening her that much more to him.

He pulled his lips just enough to gaze longingly up her body towards her face as he licked traces of her from his face including extending that massive tongue down the swipe traces from his red bread. He loved how she looked as she tried to contain her sequels of pleasure. He wanted to hear them though...he wanted to hear the princess begging the dark lord to be freed.

He moved his lips back to her swollen and slick folds sucking them into his mouth before returning his tongue to her hot tunnel sliding it in and out quite skilfully.

As he worked his lips he used his hands to push down his tights and then the doublet. He groaned against her flesh as the air brushed his freshly exposed flesh. He fought the two desires...touching himself as he continued his feast or pinning Stephanie to the couch and plunging deep into her. He knew he would feel her wrapped around him in time but he wanted her to come once to his mouth first.

If this was truly for just one night, he was going to enjoy her how ever he could.

Minute whimpers had managed to escape the passage that were her shivering lips. She had felt amazing sensations crawl inside of her as Taker took great care in caressing her wetness with his large tongue. She felt that at any minute now, she would just explode in total bliss.

"Tombstone...me..."

She couldn't help it. She had taken an interest in Taker's signature move, The Tombstone Piledriver. The curiosity to actually experience what it feels like to be put in such an iconic manoeuvre was taking over her desires, and the fact that she would be naked had only made the billion dollar princesses' curiosity raise to an even higher level.

'Oh all words to pass the princesses mouth...why those?' Taker thought. Those two words said with such desire and need even froze him for a slight moment. His body slide almost effortlessly up her till his eyes locked with hers again her scent clinging to his face. "You truly sure of that princess?" A low groan feeling his hardness brushing against her warm heat. "Say it and it shall be..." He leaned towards her neck running his tongue along the quivering skin.

She shivered at the contact of his powerful tongue and her trembling skin. His husky voice had provided her with many shockwaves that consisted of enticement and delight. Words that had escaped her mouth were what she had truly thought, but never would reveal had the two been in an entirely different circumstance.

"I...want you...to tombstone me...I want you to orally pleasure me at the same time that I orally pleasure you. Is that too much to ask?"

He smirked against her skin. He moved away just for a few moments removing the rest of his gear. When he stood she could fully take in how endowed the man was. Who could say for sure if he was well endowed or average for one of his size? He slipped from boots before sliding the rest of his gear down his toned legs. He moves back over to her like a large predatory cat stalk his prey. He loomed over her his face a few inches from hers. "Very well princess...but no contact on your part till after you land...last thing I need is you biting by mistake." He had to admit this was one of the odder things he has heard but was intrigued by it at the same time.

Taking Stephanie by the hand he helped her stand even on her shaky legs. He wrapped one arm around her moving her to a clear part of the floor. He gave a cold smirk running a finger lightly across her lips as her eyes were almost in a trance of burning desires. He issued a faint nod before grabbing her. He flipped her body so her moist folds rested right near his head. Her face resting right above his groin because of the difference in size. He felt her wrapped her arms around his firm legs the hands resting by his ass.

He lowered his mouth to the flower bud of her body lapping away at her nectar again. He groaned at the sweet taste his arms held tight to prevent her slipping at all. He spread his leg to give a firmer base. A moan passed his lip feeling the princess defiance moving her head to brush the leaking head of his member. "Damn Pr-princess...ye-yes...I-I'll warn you...damn." He panted between his licks and Stephanie took that as indeed a cue to slowly coax more of the thick shaft past her own lips. Her head spinning from the sexual arousal that was begging to be let go added to that the blood rushing her head making her slowly light headed.

His own legs wanted to tremble from this position, but he fought to give her even more pleasure from this unique arrangement. "K-K Pri-Princess...Stop..." He fought the almost need to almost yell the stop last he needed was to bring her off the high he could feel she was experiencing.

He felt the cool air of the room brushing his member. He returned to his delectable feast before he allowed himself to drop his weight to his knees knowing Stephanie was in no real danger from the move because of how high he held her body. The only 'damage' was the jarring of the body and the light-heartedness from the blood rushing her head.

He stopped feasting from her long enough to gently lower her body to the floor. His moved one hand to lightly pet her while keeping his weight on one arm and his knees. He love feeling and hearing how she panted as she was fighting to regain some sort of mental function.

He slipped one large finger into her body slowly gliding it in and out to see her reaction before adding more.

Her legs were spread wide open once again as her rose bud was penetrated once again, but this time by Taker's large fingers instead of his experienced tongue. Stephanie's mind was sent into a spiral of confusion as to how she could feel. On one side, she felt amazing; she felt that she was getting treated to so much bliss that her body was on the verge of spasming in delight. On the other, she felt guilty. She felt immorally wrong for this; she was married to a different man, he was married to a different woman.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Michelle and Paul.

Taker continued working her with a second finger. Something was off though, he knew it could not still be the effects of the tombstone she asked to experience in such an odd manner. Why she still seemed so hot, another part was feeling distant. She had not even attempted to return to pleasing him as he was sure she would have. Moving his hand he just lightly petted her mound as he shifted his body so he was now next to her on the floor. His free hand touching her face getting her to turn it towards him.

He tried to fight the scowl of almost displeasure reading her eyes. Why buried deep was still the burning want...closer to the front was the regret and worry. He let go of her face also removing his hand from her mound. He sat up looking down at her. "Do you wish this was over...tell me now...I know we have gone far...but not fully past the point of no return..." His voice the hint of coldness that could scare or enthral the one hearing it. Maybe he used it to form a wall to prevent himself getting hurt.

She was forced back from her thoughts when she heard the coldness ringing in her ears that would later be established as Taker's voice. She couldn't believe she had so easily forgotten his needs as his hard shaft was just dangling, desperate to receive some attention. "I want this."

This was all she could announce before she engulfed a huge portion of Taker's large member deep into her mouth. Her nose was close to being buried amongst his neatly trimmed pubic hairs, as her mouth was close to accommodating the base of his length.

His head went back with a groan taking off guard by how swiftly she had moved. Even more amazing was how easily she was seeming to accommodate his size. "Damn princess! You're good at that." He ran a hand through her tussled locks. His forced himself to move his head to look at her as she ran her hot lips over his aching shaft.

"You look so attractive..." He spoke heated yet oddly a loving hint to it as his hand still ran through her hair. His eyes closed his breath growing more ragged. "Keep th-that up Pr-princess...you're go-gonna be a surprise..." He groaned. "Or is that wh-what you want?"

He laid back down. "Bring that ass over to me...let me go back to giving you a good tongue lashing Pr-princess."

Initially not taking notice of Taker's request, she still continued bobbing her head up and down the length of his hard dick. She did have trouble fitting it all in, but with enough determination and arousal, she did manage to deepthroat the iconic superstar.

It was only once she felt that her nose was pressed against his pubic hairs for long enough, that her mouth had slowly removed itself from Taker's length, as she opened her mouth once again, only this time it was to speak. "You wanna lick me?" Stephanie said, as her eyes shined brightly and her confidence was in the process of being regained.

Minutes before Hunter was slowly making his way towards his locker room. He movements still slowed feeling the energy drained from his body. Reaching near the room he actually stopped in front of Stephanie's office. 'I'll just see if we can wrap things early...then we can relax at the hotel and let her worship her king.' He thought to himself with a faint smirk.

Starting to push the door open and opened his mouth he stopped before a sound could pass it when he heard Stephanie's voice. Well he suspected it was her voice as it was only muffled sounds of pleasure. 'What the hell!' His blood began to boil. "K-K Pri-Princess...Stop..." He heard an all to familiar voice.

'No! It…It can't be...no...' Hunter moved from his position near the door hoping to catch a glimpse his mind trying to find any rational reason for the sounds he was hearing.

His line of sigh changing he had to stop a gasp seeing Taker's large naked from holding Stephanie in such an hold normally viewed as something dangerous. He should know feeling the effects of it himself barely a half hour ago. Hearing his wife lustful sounds he couldn't help but feeling aroused. It should be him causing though. Not his rival in the ring and who he thought was a friend outside. The mutual respect they showed the fans...where was that respect now?

His heart sunk seeing Taker actually drop to his knees. The only thing stopping him from throwing the door open was the shock of it all. He could barely make out fragments of their bodies from his view point. He couldn't suppress a shutter seeing how Taker's naked body loomed over Stephanie. A light of his lips maybe a twinge of jealousy of her position.

He could never admit to anyone he had cast glances over the years at the larger man, wondering how it would feel being pinned by him in ways other then the ring. A few glances at his backside and legs in the shower when he would not be caught.

Taker's body moved so he was next to Stephanie. He then sat up asking her wish for it to end. Hunter blocked the desire to moan watching how the larger frame moved. Odd how one viewed as so cold seemed so concerned. The layers to Taker were quite fascinating even after all this time. Even with the concern there was a cold wash to his voice and body langue. Some odd reason Hunter was unsure if he wished this unknowing show to end or not. While it would leave Stephanie more then willing for his own enjoyment, it would also put an end to the lovely show of Taker's body.

Hearing Steph's unwilling to end it even when offered it lit a small fire in Hunter again. He pushed the door just a little more. The two of them seemed lost in their own blissful world to notice his presence. He saw as his wife seemed quite engrossed in pleasuring Taker. His words encouraging her of how close he was already feeling.

Stephanie's almost playfulness asking about Taker licking her was the last straw. As she started to move her body Hunter finally let his presence known.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Gasps of shock and horror came from Stephanie's trembling lips. She had been caught in the act, which was one of the last things she had pictured in mind. Taker was providing her with such pleasure, she hadn't even noticed her husband arrive to witness what was one of the most shocking, yet erotic sights that his eyes would have ever seen.

"Paul! T-this isn't...w-what it l-looks...like."

Rolling his neck he looked over the two of them. Despite her words he noticed she made to attempt to move away. A faint smirk passed his lips. "You can't even try to be original can you Steph?"

Taker slowly pushed himself back up on his elbows looking at Hunter a mix of guilt and frustration. "Don't take it out all on her...I talked her into it." He was unsure why he lied to try to protect her.

Hunter shifted his eyes to Taker. "I also heard you try to put the breaks on Dead Man...I guess when the reality hit, she can be quite persuasive in things she wants and I guess for some reason that is you." He looks back at Stephanie, his voice consisting of sneers. "Don't mind me. Just carry on. Clearly I'm not important enough for you."

"Why? Enjoying the show Paul?" Taker asked with a drawl.

"Shut up bastard! You've got no place to talk!"

Taker smirked before he reached for Stephanie having her move again to sit on the floor beside him. "Admit it..."

"Admit what?"

Taker looked at Stephanie a hand brushing her face leaning over kissing her with great force till she felt like she was melting at his passion. She could not stop the sounds from her body. Her body moved begging more contact even with her husband a few mere feet away.

Hunter bit his lips watching it. One part of him burned with rage at Taker's actions, but another was aroused and heated. Taker broke the kiss allowing Stephanie to breath. He stood up with some effort his body slightly protesting because of the match. He moved closer to Hunter his eyes scanning his body before focusing on his hazel eyes and the faint darkened tint to them.

The cold, cocky smile crosses his lips. "Admit you are turned on watching us...Admit you really don't want us to stop." He pauses a faint brief chuckle "Or perhaps you want to join the fun yourself Hunter?"

Hunter was mixed with a plethora of potential reactions for Taker. Hunter could have just started a brutal brawl with his WrestleMania opponent for delighting HIS wife with such oral pleasure...yet he also could join in the duo who were controlled by lusting stimulations.

Slow footsteps could be heard from Hunter; his brain still not sure on whether to hit or to kiss the man who had defeated him in front of millions. Gradually, he reached his destination as he was at a close distance to both Stephanie and Taker.

"Fuck you Mark. You probably want me to suck you off like my wife just did. I don't think so cunt. You'll be wrapping those pretty little lips around my dick, whether you want to or not." Growled Hunter; his facial expressions sending signals that consisted of hatred, yet desire. His wrestling trunks were now sporting a thick erection that had been rubbed by his large hands.

"Just cause your boy toy does...doesn't mean I will." Taker smirked, even when naked he had an intimidating presence. Some may be tempted to claim he was even more intimidating not showing any hint of being ashamed. "What the hell are you talking about Mark?"

Taker closed what little distance there may of been left. "You really think everyone buys what you and Shawn had as just an act?" Taker gave a low almost predatory growl as his large hand moved to grope Hunter through his trunks. Hunter gave a gasp at the sudden contact. He began to massage the swollen member through the strained spandex.

Hunter wanted to try to pry the large hand away out of pride, yet it felt too welcoming. Taker moved his head next to Hunters his voice thick with intent and desire. "Don't think I've been blind to your looks Paul...I'll give you what you want, as long as I get you in the end..." Taker moved his head looking in Hunter's eyes before his other hand reached into Hunter long hair pulling their lips together in a searing kiss.

Hunter foolishly tried to protest, but his parting lips only allowed Taker's thick tongue to slip past his lips to his mouth. The oral assault and the odd taste that was Taker mixed with the lingering sweet taste of Stephanie cause Hunter's protest turn to a hungering desire for more of the large man's feel and taste.

Their lips had parted, their tongues were dancing and their desires were fuelled by each other's tastes. The newly found lust each men were beginning to share each other made it's way into the atmosphere. Taker's hand was caressing Hunter's proud member through his black trunks, and Hunter slowly found himself returning the favour as his large hand began to stroke up and down the large length that was the Deadman's shaft.

All that was transpiring had Stephanie licking her lips in total arousal. The two men that had both provided her with much sexual pleasure at some point in her life were sharing intimacy with each other. As Stephanie would watch with anticipation, she thought that the homo eroticism shown by Taker and Hunter was hot, to say the very least.

Taker emitted a deeper groan as Hunter's hand stoking his length. His mouth moving from Hunters trailing along his shoulders and collarbone till he began trailing over Hunter's defined pecs. His senses taking in the heat and rich saltiness of the other man's flesh. His hands worked to lower Hunter's trunk as his teeth nipped at his nipples.

Hunter fought the moan that wanted to pass his lips at the rough treatment the Deadman was giving him. It was rough but heated his loins that much more. It was odd not being the larger one in an encounter for a change. Taker switched which nipple he was painfully torturing seeing or more so feeling Hunter was getting off on it.

Taker lowered down Hunter's body till he was on one knee. His hands firming grabbing around to Hunter's bare ass. His teeth lightly sinking near Hunter's hip bone getting a wince yet groan at the same time. Taker ran his tongue over the tender flesh of the bite send pleasurable jolts through Hunters body.

"Damn Taker..."

"Should I stop?" Taker taunted him.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"I didn't hear a please."

"Fuck it...Come on Deadman...don't do this to me..." Taker lifted his eyes up Hunters body loving how well he could command even in a position some would view as submitting. His head slowly turned looking at the enticing Stephanie.

"Come 'ere Princess." He then turns back towards Hunter. "You better warn me if you think you gonna fall...or blow." He almost growled the last two words. He then took his tongue running it from the bite on Hunter's hip over the pelvic area and gliding it up his shaft. Hunter's breath hitched in his throat his mind still taking in it was really experiencing this.

Taker swirled his tongue over the leaking head before running it down the other side. Coming back up once again to the swollen head he begins to wrap his lips around the head taking up more into his wet mouth. His hands never leaving Hunter's ass using it to keep him stilled as he worked the younger male.

'This is just pure fucking bliss.' Hunter thought, as he got a near flawless view of Taker attentively caressing his painfully hard erection. The older man's tongue worked it's way from one side of the shaft to the other before the man with the undefeated WrestleMania streak began to bob his head up and down the younger man's impressive length. Hunter was quick to place his hands on the back of Taker's head so the former could thrust deeply into the latter's experienced mouth.

Stephanie meanwhile, moved closer to the blowjob that was currently occurring. Her husband getting sucked off by a married man; it was immoral, but perversely erotic at the very same time. Her body was heated, and her lust had been raised as she, along with her husband, began to simultaneously stroke the hard-on that belonged to Taker.

As Hunter was focused on his erect cock receiving as much pleasure as it could possibly get from the Phenom's talented mouth, his grip on Taker's shaft was fading.

Eventually, the hand that was stroking the older man's member was Stephanie. One velvet-like hand was used to caress the entire length of Taker's shaft, from the engorged tip to the base that had been crowned by his pubic hair; the other small, feminine hand was fondling his scrotum, as she made a valiant attempt to make the Deadman feel as aroused as she could possibly raise his sexual desires.

Taker pulled back despite his protesting, removing Hunter's member from his mouth. He moved one hand to stroke him, while he gave Stephanie a look with a faint dark smile. "You seem a little left out princess." He gave a groan as she massaged his balls.

"Mmmmm…the choice is yours...think you can handle us both...or shall your King ravage your body while I do the same to him?"

"What the? I never...ahh fuck..." Hunter tried to protest but was cut off by Taker giving a firmer grip and pull on his sensitive organ. Pain waved through his body, but then oddly pleasure after it.

"Hush...I warned you I would get you mmmmm...I would get you in the end." His head tilted back some as his eyes closed feeling Stephanie not stopping her soft caresses while this exchange between the two males was taking place.

"So I am letting the princess here decide who I will be feeling." Taker opened his eyes moving them to gaze at her. The hand on Hunter's ass moves to brush Stephanie's face. "So…what do you wish for Princess?"

Stephanie immediately looked at Paul in a somewhat sympathetic way. She knew what she wanted to happen, but she wasn't sure whether her husband would like it or not. Her eyes were apologising to him for what could potentially be the choice that will forever irk him. "I…I…I want you to fuck…Hunter."

Hunter almost knew it was coming before the words even passed her lips. A shiver ran his body unsure if it fear or anticipation. Seeing how big Taker was he wasn't sure how he would handle it. On the other hand he didn't know how Stephanie would of handled them both if she had picked that.

He went to open his mouth to protest, his lips parted but his voice died somewhere in his head. A strangled moan when Taker brushed his tongue over the leaking head. "On the couch Princess...your king will be with you shortly." Taker felt Stephanie let go of him moving away. Taker took a few long licks of Hunter's member before letting go of him standing up, allowing the two to lock eyes again. "Go on King...pleasure your princess." A faint smile came to his lips. "I'll try not to be to rough on you."

The way the words rolled from the Deadman's lips Hunter couldn't tell if he meant them or not. Hunter turned making it was over to Stephanie where she was perched on the couch waiting.

Stephanie slowly laid on the couch that was located next to the entrance of her office. Her legs began to slowly spread open, exposing her soaking wet rose bud to the two horny men that were in her office. It wasn't long before her husband joined her on the couch, as she felt his long tongue flick at her delicate clit that still contained the taste of Taker's tongue.

Hunter's tremendous tongue had provided her with pleasure, but like a greedy princess, Stephanie demanded more; she demanded to receive as much pleasure as possible.

She demanded that Taker assist Hunter in simultaneously plunging their long, thick tongues deep inside her wetness as they possibly could if it meant that she would be on the receiving end of oral bliss. She didn't care about what she told Taker earlier, she just wanted the two experienced men to make her explode in delight.

Taker seeing that Hunter was not taking the approach he had in mind. His eyes tried not to narrow at Stephanie's lust filled yet demanding tone. He walked over to the couple. "Hunter angle yourself over Steph..." His mind still working on how two large men can both work in the confined space being requested.

Hunter shifted his eyes first orders by his wife, now Taker. He thought he got the message though as he moved placing one foot next to Stephanie's head so his hardened flesh was by her face allowing his mouth to focus on her clit. Taker then took a position more between her legs allowing him full access to her wet core with his talented tongue brushing the folds even tangling lustfully with Hunter's as it lapped at the firm pearl. He would then work at plunging his moist firm tongue into her quivering body.

Taker flicked it in and out screwing the sweet tasting princess. his senses taking more so her taste and sounds along with the added heated sounds of Hunter. He gave a deep groan using one of his hands to stroke himself.

The princess of the McMahon family felt that she was trapped in a pool full of sexual bliss. Her clit was getting massaged by two of the most talented and most experienced tongues that the WWE had to offer. She began spread her legs wider than before with a determination for her juices to burst out of her nectary rose bud, as she felt the orgasmic effects of the two thick tongues hungrily lapping at her juices.

Stephanie moaned in delight, only to have her husband's dangling member shoved in her lusting mouth, as the two engaged in an intense sixty nine. Hunter plunged his tongue along with Taker's inside Stephanie's sweet cunt, while she slowly bobbed her head on her husband's hard erection.

Taker braced Stephanie's legs to keep her body from trying to pull from their join assault on her sexual senses. If she could process it in her brain she would at times only feel one of the two tongues as the two men were talking in muffled quips.

Taker moved his mouth away allowing his fingers to brush the sensitive nub. He watched a few moments as Hunter's hair occasionally obscured the view. Moving his fingers from Stephanie his used it to pull back Hunters hair as he used his other hand to take a firm hold of himself. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed down the firm body of Hunter. The way the man's posterior thrusted as he slid his member in and out of Stephanie's moaning mouth.

Taker rubbed the head of his penis along Stephanie's moist folds of course making sure to use it to massage her firm pearl. Deep groans slipped his lips when it would slide down for a moment to brush Hunter's hot lips. He knew another hot spot he wanted to feel, but he wanted their princess to beg to feel it. He wanted to hear her beg to feel him be one with her even in front of her own husband. He just kept the teasing even if it was slowly driving himself crazy.

Stephanie suddenly tweaked her rosy pink nipples in the hope that it would add to the ocean-filled pleasure she was in the middle of receiving as she still occupied herself in bobbing upwards so she could take more of her husband's large member deeper into her charismatic mouth.

Hunter groaned at the feeling of Stephanie's lips, granted this was not the first time she gave him oral satisfaction, but something about the situation just added to the pleasure of it. His breath in hot pants driven that much more when he would feel Taker running the thick head of his shaft over his lips; even brushing the tongue that was dipping into his wife's soaking core.

His eyes shifting from Taker to focusing on Stephanie and back again. A deep shutter a few times Taker actually had the head slide past his lips to his mouth. He would stop licking Stephanie a few moments to fully wrap his lips around Taker's head sucking.

Hunter used his fingers to pleasure Stephanie as he continued to suck Taker working a heated pace.

Hunter moaned at the Deadman's taste mixed with his wife's as they glided between his lips. The sensation of her nearly deepthroating him proved to be near mind blowing but it was his own pride that tried to stop him from being the first to achieve an orgasm. Taker continued to groan; rolling his hips against Hunter's hot and hungry lips.

"Ohh yeah...nice Hunter...very nice..." Taker groaned out as he thrusted, Hunter fought the feeling of wanting to gag at the larger man's length, but Taker's large hands roaming around at the back of his head made the feeling to gag more tempting. Hunter couldn't believe he was being almost forced to gag on another man's shaft. It felt torturous, yet bizarrely delightful at the same time.

Stephanie was desperate to receive some form of attention now. While Hunter partially pleasured her with his fingers, she could tell that his focus was going more towards Taker's shaft than her glistening pussy. She would speak up to protest, but that proved to be an impossible task as she had her husband's thick member launched deep down her throat.

Taker could read the body language of both of the other parties. He could faintly read or hear Stephanie's displeasure of no longer being the centre of attention. A deep groan grabbing a firm hold near the base to stop himself from finishing between Hunter's lips. Hunter looked with a glare seeing what Taker was pulling.

He stopped rolling his hips looking down at the younger man. "Choices Hunter." Taker grunted. "Which one of us gets her..."

Hunter's eyes debating would he rather give up Stephanie's sweet body to save his own ass?

Hunter moves his lips to answer. "I-I'll do it..." Taker smiles taking a step back as Hunter moves his cock from his wife's lips moving to position himself between her legs.

His eyes focused on hers as he pushed himself into her wet core. "Fuck babe...pussy's still so tight" He grunted as she felt so scorching and wet ready to blow any moment. He closed his eyes focusing on her feel. He leaned over her beginning to kiss and nibble on her neck.

He couldn't help but tense feeling Taker placing a large hand on his rear end. "Just focus on her Hunter." Taker lowered behind Hunter using both hands he pulled the cheeks apart. Moving his lips forward then glided his thick tongue over the parted flesh. Taker's tongue teasing the puckered flesh when Hunter began to repeatedly thrust deep in and out of his wife. Hunter moaned at the different sensation; he was sure Taker was going to take him right away. The moan turned deeper needier when Taker began pressing a finger against the flesh sliding briefly in and out opposing his actions with Stephanie. The Dead Man was making Hunter tease himself.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to slow some and wraps his own fingers around himself as Taker had before. His lips pulled from Stephanie's flesh. "Fuck Taker! Just fuck me already!" He grunted unsure when his desire had changed. Taker moved to be kneeling behind Hunter lining his head up with the puckered flesh his large hand grabbing Hunter's hips. Hunter had to almost stop buried deep in Stephanie as Taker pushed his large frame into both bodies pushing Hunter that much more.

"Breath Hunter. You need to relax..." Pushing more Taker almost growled as the head broke past the tightened ring. Hunter cringed panting for breath as he grew more filled. "Damn! You're tight...It's almost enough to think you never..."

"I haven't!" Hunter panted adjusting to the overfilled feeling having his ass plugged by what he was sure was one of the bigger guys in the business while his own dick was being squeezed by his wife's tightness.

Taker groaned as he moved his hips back an forth rock Hunter within Stephanie. "Nice...very nice..." Snapping his hips hearing Hunter almost scream but in a good way driving himself even deeper to his wife. "Hmmm seems I found your spot Hunter...how you doing down there Princess?"

The feeling of Hunter's large shaft shoved deep inside her wetness was enough to send Stephanie spiralling into a world of her own. She chucked herself from the edges of reality into large hole filled with divine bliss.

She had felt him inside of her many a time in the past, but when she did occasionally snap herself back into the present, she only sent herself falling deeper into the imaginary hole of delight as she saw her own husband on the receiving end of getting penetrated by a man who was perhaps more experienced than even Hunter in pleasuring women.

Her head was virtually glued back onto the couch, not even considering the thought of moving her vivacious body at the risk of receiving less pleasure than she currently was.

The only way Taker and Hunter could possibly understand Stephanie's enjoyment was by the various moans and mews which leapt away from her oral passage.

Taker smirked deep groans hearing the couple. "Hmm seems we may of lost her already Hunt." He leaned some hooking an arm around Hunter body hearing him moan deeply as Taker kept brushing his sweet spot.

"Damn Taker...gonna...oh fuck..."

"That's the point Hunter..."

The three worked a rhythm of Hunter's body gliding between the two his grunt and pants growing at he grew in speed being more turned on by the full feeling of Taker in his body. He cringed but with a moan at Taker actually had his nails scratching across his chest.

"Oh god...fuck..." He screamed as he pushed hard into Stephanie as he came. He chest heaving from the strain. As he came he heard taker own deepening sounds. "Fuck yes Dead Man! Almost there...aren't ya?"

A deep growl was all he got in response as Taker moved both hands to Hunter's hips giving a few hard thrust making Hunter seeing stars before his body was flooded by Taker's essence.

Taker let go pulled back. A odd groan from Hunter as he was only feeling his wife's tightness occupy his body. He pulled himself out of her nearly spent body. He kissed her lightly to try to bring her back to reality. Hearing a noise he turned his head seeing Taker pulling back on his tights, but not the suit.

"Fuck em and leave em Dead Man?"

Taker stopped as he was slipping the boots on. "I think you have things in hand Paul. It was…well…."

"Yeah...well." Hunter couldn't help his own blush turning to focus on Stephanie to hide it. Taker put on his boots grabbing his glove to carry them with the suit heading for the door. Spotting his cell phone he grabs it as well. He stops before he opens it. "Oh Paul?"

Hunter blinked at Taker using his birth name not once, but twice. Hunter turned his head as he saw the Deadman smirk. "If she has a boy from this...you better name him after me." He gives a faint chuckle before leaving the room returning to his locker room. Once inside he looks at the phone seeing no missed calls or texts. A sigh escaped from his lips wondering if maybe he shouldn't feel so bad after all...it was fun...and it was just the one time...wasn't it?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Told you that was a gargantuan chapter. Hopefully it isn't too long to scare some readers away, but it definitely is a hot read ;)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ CM Punk (Bottom)/Lita (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ Epico (Versatile)/Hunico (Top)/Primo (Versatile)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ Jack Swagger (Versatile)/Naomi (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Top) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Top)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Top) (Requested by Anonymous)**

**~ Cody (Versatile)/Daniel (Versatile)/Eve (Bottom)/Josh (Bottom)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by Guest)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**If you're dying (not literally, of course) to send me a request for a future pairing or a possible RP you'd like to do with me, feel free to drop it by in either a review or a PM and I'll probably accept said request for a story/RP.**


	11. Punk Lita Randy

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 1st 2012 (Day of WrestleMania 28)

**A little note to remember for chapters of the past, present and future is that if a character acts like a total bitch, they're in character since they are a heel (wrestlers such as Miz, Dolph, Cody, Eve, etc.) . The babyfaces will probably act similarly to how they would in real life (wrestlers such as Cena, Punk, Sheamus, Layla, etc.)**

**There are quite a few elements of real life situations in this story as well, however, such as the off-screen relationships between wrestlers (like Michelle/Taker, Miz/Maryse, etc.)**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"And over here, you'll see the catering area where every guy and girl in the WWE try to grab as much meat as they could find…and I'm not just talking about food either." CM Punk was currently in the midst of giving his girlfriend, Lita, a tour of the WWE. Tonight was the night of WrestleMania 28; the very same night where he would do battle with Chris Jericho for the coveted WWE Title. Usually Lita didn't bother showing up backstage whenever Punk was competing on RAW or SmackDown, but tonight she was feeling generous; she wanted to wish him with as much luck as she possibly could, and she was sure her appearance would do just that.

"Come on hon. It can't be that bad." The former WWE Diva chuckled. She did hear many rumours about the arousal that constantly followed a majority of Superstars and Divas from the dirt-sheets, but she tended to just ignore those rumours since they were nothing more than just that; rumours.

"Really? Why don't you look to your left then babe?" Lita complied, cocking her head to the left to see that Kelly was blatantly stroking the crotch of Alex Riley.

The redhead only shrugged in response. "And? She was like that back in 2006 too."

"I'm just saying that this company's filled with a whole lot of sluts and pervs." A smirk came across the face of Punk, as he inched closer and closer to his girlfriend. "And I'd hate for my hot little girlfriend to be near a perv."

Lita chuckled at the fact that hers and Punk's bodies were gradually getting closer until the point that they were millimetres apart. "But I'm near a perv now babe."

"I'm the good type of perv though." Punk said, as his gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "All the other pervs in here are the bad type of pervs."

That's what attracted the attention of WWE Superstar, Randy Orton. The mere mention of the word 'perv' was enough to get his ears ringing in delight. He quickly looked over to see that Lita and Punk were separated by nothing more than their clothing and thin veils of lust. What better time for the Viper to strike than seeing a couple who were on the edge of enticingly smooching in public?

As the native of Missouri slithered his way towards the intimate embrace of Punk and Lita; it was safe to say that the two lovebirds were totally shocked at the intrusion of Orton when the latter eventually was recognised by the two.

"Whoa Jesus!" Punk jumped as the realisation of Orton's sudden presence was dawning on him. His attention quickly turned from Orton to Lita as the Illinois native felt that within that moment, his point had essentially been proven. "See babe. Told ya the company's full of perverts."

"Hon, Randy isn't that much of a pervert…" Lita did have a slight touch of doubt with that statement as she felt the large muscular hands of the Viper travel up and down her long legs that were covered by the coal black baggy pants she was wearing. "Okay. He's a pervert, but he's worth it for the great sex!"

That's when Punk's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Punk knew that Lita wasn't exactly a shy and blushing virgin around men. She had many previous conquests (such as Edge, Matt Hardy and a secret one night stand with John Cena) as did he (such as Beth Phoenix, Maria Kanellis and a not so secret one night stand with Kelly after she blurted it out to her female friends), but that's actually what had allured Punk and Lita towards each other; the fact that they both had managed to rack up an impressive amount of sexual conquests during their tenures with the WWE.

CM Punk was shocked, however, that she hadn't told him about Randy as a sexual conquest. Normally secrets would be non-existent between Lita and himself, but he couldn't possibly understand as to why Lita would keep this vital (at least Punk thought it was) piece of information hidden away from the former leader of 'New Nexus'.

The awkward silence filled the atmosphere for Lita, Punk and even Orton; at least until the latter spoke up as a method to try and remove the awkwardness and the silence of the current situation. "Yeah Punk. You know I'm not a bad guy to be around…you've just gotta try me out first."

"Try you out? You make it sound as if you're a fucking meal from a high-class restaurant!"

"…Well I'm sure I'd taste just as good."

CM Punk couldn't actually think of a retaliation for that. He just stared up and down Randy's body with total curiosity. A small part of him actually wanted to receive what Lita did with the Viper. That small part was just shrugged off by the much larger part, however, that didn't want anything to do with experiencing a sexcapade with the Missouri native.

"Yeah hon. He's worth the trouble once you get his clothes off." Lita said with a devilish smirk as she too stared up and down Randy's muscular bronzed body. "Trust me on this one babe."

"I told Rosa Mendes this when she tried teaching me Spanish and I'll tell you two the same thing right now…no." CM Punk felt adamant with his decision. The curiosity of having sexual intercourse with the formerly known Legend Killer may have briefly intrigued Punk, but it was nowhere near enough for the Straight-Edge superstar to even act on said tiny speckle of curiosity.

"Fine then babe. I guess I can't force ya to do something if you don't want to." Lita shrugged, much to the severe case of disappointment Orton had began to deal with. "Hey hon, mind getting me a can of coke? I'm getting pretty thirsty."

"Fine. You're lucky I'm pretty thirsty too. No perving on each other while I'm gone. Kay?"

"Don't worry babe. I wouldn't dream of doing that."

With that, CM Punk slowly walked out of the catering area with suspicion. On the plus side, he'd be getting a drink that he desired for.

Lita quickly turned to Randy who looked like he was about to explode with rage. He was horny (when is he never?) and Lita had essentially dismissed Punk, the guy Orton had currently lusted after, away from them.

The redhead cocked her head towards Randy; their eyes had swiftly locked onto each other's. "Relax Randy. I've got this all under control, you've just got to give this some time. Punk isn't gonna give it up to you that easy."

"He will. Everyone gives it up for me."

"Punk isn't like everyone. I'm the one in the relationship with him hon. I know what drives Punk wild." Lita said with a devilish smile as she gently placed one of her palms onto the bronzed chest of Orton. "Just meet me tonight in Room 409 at 2 in the morning. Okay?"

"Fine. You better be right about this though." Orton said, the usual dull monotone in his voice was present, as his head tilted downwards to see Lita's hand beginning to roam his body.

"I know I am Rand." Lita quickly stopped when she barely managed to see CM Punk approach them with a can of coke in each hand through the corner of her eye.

"So here's that coke you wanted babe." Punk said as he handed the can that was in his left hand into the right palm of Lita. "Wanna continue with our tour? I still never got to show you the pool this place has."

Lita had to try desperately hard to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. The fact that Punk would offer to take her to see a pool with the gigantic grin that was plastered onto his face pretty much meant one thing: He wanted to see her in a bikini (or less).

"You perv Punk! You just want to see me in a skimpy little bikini!" Lita blushed as she playfully hit Punk on the side of his left arm.

"With a hot chick like you, can ya blame me?" Punk smirked. Despite the presence of Orton, Punk's arousal was on the verge of rising as images of the former WWE Diva in 'skimpy little bikinis' came flooding into his brain.

"Oh you always know how to kiss ass don't you babe?" Lita chuckled as her eyes briefly turned to Randy. "Well it was nice seeing you again Randy. Hopefully we can…meet up again in the future."

"Oh I'd like that." Orton said with a lick of his lips despite the fact that his traditional monotone of voice was still present.

"Yeah, you'd have to get past me first pal." Punk said with a scowl. He felt that he wasn't a jealous boyfriend by any means. His only problem with Lita and Randy's flirting was that it could lead to them having sex…again…behind his back. Lita cheating on him would be just about the last thing he wanted to happen to his relationship with her.

"I'm not sure if I want to get past you." Orton said as the taller man slowly slithered his way over to the current WWE Champion. "Getting inside you…however…is a different matter entirely." A surprisingly seductive smirk began to appear on the face of Orton as he stroked the exposed chest of the Illinois native.

And just like that, Punk moved away with the blink of an eye. He was flabbergasted at how quickly such a typically robotic demeanour could be so instantly transformed into one of lust and seduction; even more flabbergasting was the fact that it was Randy Orton who began to stroke his chest and not some random sex-obsessed fan. "Whoa there big guy! I'm not sure if you really noticed, but I've got my girlfriend standing right next to me…plus you're not really my type."

"I'm everybody's type."

"Sure Randall. Just remember you're not getting into my underwear any time soon."

"Why are you even wearing underwear? I'd rather you weren't wearing any at all."

"…Yeah. I was so wrong about you Randy. You're definitely not a pervert…not at all…"

"I know I'm not."

"That was sarcasm Randy! S. A. R. C. A. S. M!" CM Punk was essentially seething at this point. He wasn't sure whether Randy was trying to flirt with him or if this would end up as rape, and Punk didn't like the thought of either option for one millisecond.

That was also the point where Lita felt she had to intervene before everybody was staring at them (well everybody minus Kelly. She was far too busy stroking the crotch of Alex to even realise anyone else was in the same room). A few wondering eyes had already drifted over to their direction to see that Punk's cheeks had turned a deep shade of crimson, not sure whether he was blushing, enraged or possibly a combination of both.

"Okay guys! This is getting just a little out of hand here. Punk, babe? Why don't we go to the pool like you suggested? Randy, I'm sure if you shove Alex out of the way, Kelly will be more than happy to take care of you."

And that was when Randy became silent. Of course he remembered about what Lita told him; how could he not with a memory as golden as his? He just wasn't sure about whether Lita was being serious about Kelly 'taking care' of him. Nonetheless, Lita still currently played more of an important role in his mind than Kelly, and Orton was damn well determined to have his way with both Lita and Punk.

Meanwhile, the romantic couple that consisted of Lita and Punk had both spent the past fifteen minutes walking past starstruck fans and signing autographs (well Lita did. Punk just told them to have a good day) until they reached their destination that was the poolside area.

It was ginormous (that itself was a total understatement)!

The pool looked like it could accommodate around 200 people at the same time (regardless of weight), the weather was divine as the sun set itself onto it's recipients and even better was that both Punk and Lita saw some familiar faces in the poolside area.

Ted DiBiase and Josh Mathews had been splashing each other in the pool; Naomi and Cameron were attempting to make Tyson and Justin (respectively) giggle by tickling them (which had so far been successful); Zack had been trying to influence Cody and Daniel to fist-pump with him (which had so far been unsuccessful) while Rosa Mendes, Epico and Primo all were swimming in their own little group.

Even some alumni were recognised by the wondering eyes of Amy and Phil. Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool and Jacqueline Moore had all been reminiscing about the past while occasionally laughing at Heath Slater's desperate attempts at flirting with them (although Jacqueline did throw in a threat towards Heath every now and then).

From the calm, cerulean waters of the pool to the golden sun to the recognisable faces around the poolside area; Lita was definitely impressed. The redhead immediately wanted to chat to the alumni, but she felt bad if she left her boyfriend all alone.

"Go on babe. If you wanna be with your buds, I'm not gonna stop ya." A dazzling smile appeared on the face of the WWE Champion as he gently placed a hand on the former Diva's shoulder. "I can see you're begging to talk to Trish and Jackie, and I'm not an asshole. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

"Really? Aww baby, thanks! I think that deserves a little reward when we get to our hotel room." Lita devilishly giggled, as her fair hands teasingly tugged at the waistband of Punk's wrestling trunks.

"It better. Now I'm gonna go join Rhodes and Bryan before I hit the gym for my match. If I don't see you until after WrestleMania, how about a little good luck kiss?" He said with a gigantic grin. He certainly loved getting romantic with women; that was a given.

"I'd be happy with that." Lita smiled, before the two lovebirds cocked their heads as their lips collided; not giving a single fuck if everyone at the poolside area was watching them (even though it was really just Rosa and the two Colons who had gazed in their direction.

The kiss was a combination of sweet, romantic and intense; all in one. It lasted for about twenty seconds before the two set of lips had slowly broken apart from each other.

The two didn't really know what to say to each other after that, so they both just smiled and went off to their respective group of friends that were both hanging around near the pool.

Lita had walked towards the four female alumni of the WWE who were STILL on the receiving end of getting hit on by Heath Slater. Apparently he didn't take much note of Jackie's threats.

"Ladies, ladies. If ya'll wanna hang out with a winner, then the obvious choice is me. I mean I'm the ONE MAN…ROCK BAND!" Heath grinned…well actually screeched once he got to pronouncing himself as the 'One Man Rock Band'. Needless to say, Jacqueline (as well as Trish, Torrie and Michelle) was dangerously reaching her boiling point.

"Shut up already! You better move away now before I actually shove my fist in your big mouth little boy!" Jackie was pretty much raging at this point. She could handle a cheeky flirt, but this guy had just taken obnoxious to a whole new level.

"Um…Heath?" Lita asked as the four alumni (plus Heath) all cocked their heads to the side to see that the redheaded Diva was standing close by. "Can you go like…now? If you want, I'm sure Sunny would hook up with you."

"Sunny? What would I want with her? She's a loudmouth! Ehh…screw it. Ya'll just don't know a stud when ya see one." Heath said as bitter had dripped from his lips while he stormed off in hopes of finding a woman (or man at this point. Heath wasn't fussy) who would willingly hook up with him.

"Lita! You're back!" Trish said as she eagerly ran up to hug the Diva many had considered to be Stratus' biggest rival in WWE history. Back then anyway, the two now had been nearly inseparable as best friends once they both retired from wrestling back in 2006.

Torrie, Michelle and Jacqueline were also smiling at the appearance of the redhead. It was always a good feeling to be reunited with a past friend and that proved to be the case with the three alumni. Moore and Wilson had been particularly close to Lita since they both worked with the North Carolina native for many years during the period in which they were all WWE Divas, while McCool had met and briefly chatted to Lita whenever Lita would make an appearance on RAW (which seemingly was once in a blue moon).

"It feels so odd to be back with you four in the WWE, but so damn good at the same time!" Lita said. She couldn't help but to grin as nostalgia was clearly heaving in the atmosphere. "So how have you ladies kept up?"

"Well Lita, I've been busy over the past few years; what with the WWE, yoga, films, yadda yadda yadda." Trish smiled. Quite easily she was the busiest female WWE alumni with her somewhat hectic work schedule. If she wasn't doing yoga, she was starring in a film; if she wasn't doing that, she'd be making the occasional appearance on WWE television. It was certainly carnage to be in the life of Trish Stratus, but the rewards she reaped in were ludicrously beneficial.

"Hey Lita. I'm doing good girl. I've been working out and hitting the gym for any wrestling shows I'm gonna be featured in. I've still gotta try my hardest to get in shape." Jackie was the next to speak. She was interestingly the only woman out of the five alumni present to still be involved in wrestling whereas every other alumni that was present had retired within the past six years.

"Jackie, I still don't know how you could wrestle for over twenty years! I mean it almost killed me to wrestle for like five." Torrie said with a laugh as she admired the strength and the stamina that Jackie had oozing out of her. Back when Jacqueline was wrestling in the WWE, a majority of the wrestlers had known not to mess with her, and those that were foolish to do so ended up receiving severe consequences from the petite dark skinned Diva.

"Anyways Lita, I've just spent the last few months or so relaxing with Alex. He's exactly like the dream guy I always wanted to be with." The thought of being in a 'perfect' relationship was nothing more than a cruel joke for some people and mere fantasy for others, but Torrie felt different. No; she KNEW different. Ever since she romantically linked with her boyfriend, Alex Rodriguez, she immediately figured out that he was the one for her, and she eventually figured out that she was the one for him. Her love life was similar to a sweet fairytale, with Torrie portraying the heroine in love and Alex portraying the prince Torrie's always wanted.

"I know what you mean Torrie. Mark's been the perfect man for me ever since we got married." It was common knowledge to many wrestling fans that Michelle and Undertaker were very much a married couple in real life, but a few viewers had questioned the ulterior motives of why Michelle would even date a man who was significantly older than her, but she just ignored that. She couldn't care less as to what fans had thought; all she cared about was the immense stability of her marriage.

Lita was completely ecstatic at the positivity that was oozing out of the four other women. She felt fortunate enough that they all had been successful whether that be in the case of love, wrestling or anything that was miscellaneous. Truly life had been a blessing for them.

Meanwhile in a place not so far away; CM Punk decided to involve himself in the shenanigans of Zack, Cody and Daniel. The native of Illinois was a little surprised to see that AJ wasn't around, but he was sure that her whereabouts would soon be revealed.

"Punk? Bro! I'm trying to get Rhodes and Bryan to fist pump with me…but for some reason they just aren't. Are they upset or something?" Zack asked. He was feeling pretty depressed that he didn't see the two heel superstars' fists pumping in the air, which was usually unheard of since a majority of the wrestlers in the WWE would be more than happy to take a moment out of their time for a nice, quick fist-pump with the Internet Sensation of the WWE.

"Yes Zack. For the fourth time I'm upset and it's because you're blocking my view of the Sun!" Upset was exactly how Cody felt. At first he didn't mind Zack's request…then he had gotten a little irritated at the second request…and at the third request Rhodes just got flat-out annoyed with Zack.

"Ouch Codes! A little sharp on the claws I see." Daniel laughed at Cody's cold reply. Even though right now Bryan was the top heel of the WWE, he still maintained a humorous side…towards the other heels anyway. The Washington native saw that Zack had smiled with him and the former's laugh quickly turned into a scowl. "Don't give me that look Zack! Go fetch me and Cody some drinks!"

"Yes sir-bro-sir…um…" Zack was evidently blushing at this point as he quickly ran off to comply with the bearded man's orders. Secretly, the Long Islander had gained a secret crush over Daniel for the past month or so. His new attitude was so fiery, so dominant; it was something Zack had felt so oddly allured to. Even odder was that Zack was straight, but for some reason he felt attracted to Bryan. Maybe it was the beard?

As soon as Ryder ran off to follow Daniel's command, the vegan and the third generation superstar both howled with laughter. "Man, he's such a nerd!" Bryan was close to not being able to breath with the amount of laughter that had escaped his lips. "So anyways, I see we've got another champion joining our presence."

Even though Daniel and Cody had both been heels, they still showed respect for Punk. He wasn't as annoying to them as say some of the babyfaces in the WWE (Such as Zack, Cena, Mysterio, etc.) plus he was a champion as were Daniel and Cody. The trio actually had more in common with each other than what the typical wrestling fan would think.

"For now you do anyways D-Bry. I'm probably gonna stay here for a few minutes before I have to train for my match tonight." It sucked for Punk that he couldn't really get much relax time, and that a majority of it had been spent on touring Lita around the InterContinental Miami Hotel (The hotel in which the WWE talents of past and present had stayed in). But Punk just remembered that life was a bitch. It somewhat made him feel better about receiving virtually no breaks for the past day or so.

"Hey, I think you're forgetting we have matches tonight too." Cody smirked as he and Bryan both gazed at Punk. "We can just train at the same time…unless you're scared of a little competition."

"Me? Scared? I think you must've confused me with someone else Rhodes." Punk said with smirk that matched the size of Cody's.

"No. Don't think I have Punk. Anyways, are we gonna talk or are we gonna get some training in?" Cody asked as his smirk somehow enlarged from earlier.

"I was gonna ask that exact same thing Codes." Daniel said; almost feeling desperate to have an hour work-out at the very least.

"Well what are you ladies waiting for? The gym awaits." CM Punk grinned as the two heels got up from their sunbeds where the three champions headed off onto the gym.

And there they were. The three champions of the WWE heading off to get a workout in nothing more than skimpy trunks (whether that be wrestling trunks in the case of Punk or swimming trunks in the cases of Rhodes and Bryan). They did get a few inevitable wolf whistles from drunk and horny women who looked to be over the grand age of fifty, but they didn't really care much for that; each man had dealt with far more vulgar from other fans.

It took precisely four minutes to reach their destination. Punk, Cody and Daniel were all smiling at the exceedingly large gym (otherwise known as a 'fitness center' to all hotel staff), and for good reason. There were so many training equipment present; from various barbells of different weights to exercise bikes to treadmills to rowing machines to many more pieces of training equipment. It was truly Heaven for all gym fanatics.

"I'm using those barbells!" Cody said as he swiftly ran off to the nearest pair of barbells he could possibly lay eyes on.

"Same here." Daniel grinned as he too ran off to grab a pair of barbells.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Punk proclaimed as he also ran to get the barbells as were Rhodes and Bryan.

Eventually once all three wrestlers had a barbell in each hand, their workout session had begun. The vegan, the third generation superstar and the straight-edge saviour were each lifting their respective set of weights with absolute ease. All three men had lifted barbells a ridiculous amount of times during their WWE careers, but it did help to lift some weights every now and then so they could get even more stronger on a physical level than they already were.

It was ten minutes and five hundred lifts of a barbell (per guy) later before Punk, Bryan and Rhodes had each put down the barbells that they were all focussed on lifting.

The blood was pumping through the veins of Cody, Punk and Bryan. Each man feeling the satisfying effects of such an intense work-out.

"So…you ladies wanna go on the treadmills or are we gonna gossip about the pussy we'll be pounding later?" Punk said with a smug grin. Each of the three champions did have a girlfriend who probably were awaiting for them in each man's hotel room. Punk had Lita; Daniel had AJ and Cody had Layla.

"Is there an all of above option?" Cody said with a charming smirk plastered onto his handsome face.

"I would say yes Rhodes, but I'm worried you'll fall on the treadmill while you dream about Ted." CM Punk's grin grew to be even larger than before as the reaction of Cody was priceless to say the very least.

The Georgia native looked like he was either going to rip Punk's head off or just stand there with a widened jaw. Daniel saw this and convinced himself that Cody was going to rip Punk's head off…he probably wasn't, but to the vegan, it felt better to be safe than sorry. Coincidentally, AJ told him the very same thing when he was against the use of condoms whenever the two had sex.

"Whoa Cody! Just think about Layla before you decide to break something." Daniel said. While he was an asshole to many of his fellow employees (AJ included), the people that he didn't sass around with were a majority of the heels on the WWE roster.

"Dude, relax. I'm not gonna break anything. Besides, Punk's always got Randy to dream about." Cody had assured Daniel as the smirk quickly reformed onto his dashing face.

And now it was the Chicagoan to receive the effects of a widened jaw. Randy? Of all the guys on the roster, Cody HAD to pick Randy? It was an outrage…it was demeaning…yet it somehow didn't make Punk as angry as he thought it would have been. Sure he had a little bit of rage that began to pent up from Cody's comment, but a majority of him just felt shocked at what came out of Cody's mouth.

"That is…if you're man enough to dream about Randy." Cody continued. "I mean come on. The guy's a freaking sex God for crying out loud. I've got a girl and all, but I'd still smash that!"

"…Randy, of all people? Come on Codes! I'd rather screw around with Cena than Randy!" Punk said with widened eyes. He couldn't quite believe he actually said that in public. Thankfully the conversation was only audible to Daniel, Cody and CM Punk. Everyone else in the fitness center had been too busy focussing on their workout.

"And why's that Punk? Scared Randy's gonna hurt ya?"

"Screw you Cody. If I wanted to, Orton would be fucking me like a jackhammer at this very moment."

"Care to place a bet on that?"

"Not particularly, hence the 'If I wanted to' bit."

"What's the matter Punky? Are we feeling scared today?" Cody said as a mocking tone was poured from his voice onto the earlobes of the WWE Champion. Oh how Cody could be a complete bitch at times.

"I'm never scared Rhodes."

"If that's the case, then why don't you bet with me? If you actually allow Orton to fuck you…and survive by next Sunday, I'll personally pay you $50,000 of my own money." The third generation's head quickly cocked towards the vegan. "And he'll be my witness. Won't 'cha Daniel?"

And that's when Bryan's eyes widened. He did not intend to get into this bet and by the power of Jesus he was gonna keep himself out of this bet.

"Oh no Cody! I'm not having any part of this…oh wait…I think AJ's calling me. I've got to…" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he ran out of the fitness center and probably back to his girlfriend, or back in the sunbed he was in prior to his ten minute bicep workout. Only Bryan knew.

"Bryan! Wait!…Darn it!" The cerulean eyes of the Georgia native quickly locked onto the mocha eyes of the Illinois native. "Well look, you can trust me man. Just take the bet already and I'll leave you in peace."

"…You'll really give me some peace?" Punk asked. He was beginning to get slightly annoyed at Cody anyway. Maybe this bet wouldn't be such a disaster after all.

"Well if you accept it…then I guess there's no reason why I shouldn't."

"…Okay. I'll take the damn bet, but you better cough up when I win!" Punk said as many images of Lita came flooding to his mind. He couldn't help but feel guilty for her at what he could potentially be getting himself in for.

"Oh don't you worry about that Punk. I'll make sure I'll pay up by the end of it. Just remember to moan like a fucking whore. Orton always loves that about his conquests." Cody said with a charming smile. Punk kept on thinking that if he was gay, he'd be fucking Cody through that wall whether the latter wanted it or not. The third generation superstar was pretty darn handsome, and it was quite obvious to see that Cody didn't inherit his good looks from his father.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nearly ten hours later and Punk more or less had one of the greatest nights in the last thirty three years of his existence. Not only did CM Punk manage to retain his WWE Championship against Chris Jericho in possibly one of the best matches of the night, but he received the best sex in history. Lita was not only amazing in a WWE ring, but to Punk, she was amazing in a bed as well.

The only downside to all this was that Punk was extremely shattered. His match with Jericho took a lot of his energy levels away, and having Lita even more so. He was actually surprised he managed to give Lita an orgasm after having little energy left.

Now was probably his only time to get some rest. It was only mere seconds after the Chicagoan hit the back of his head against his pillow that he fell deep into his sleep.

That just left Lita on her own…for at least a few more minutes anyway. The extreme redhead turned on her mobile that lay next to the double sized bed her and Punk shared to see that the time was 1:54 in the morning. Randy should be knocking in about six minutes so Lita guessed she may as well kill some time. She scrolled down her list of contacts to see if anyone was actually still awake.

_Online__ 6 online_

_- KKFever (Kelly Kelly)_

_- SayItToMyFace! (Alex Riley)_

_- PaparazziDiva (Melina Perez)_

_- TrishTheDish (Trish Stratus)_

_- TheRock (Dwayne Johnson)_

_- WWECodyRhodes (Cody Rhodes)_

Lita just ignored the list of offline contacts. There were far too many to check through and she wasn't going to even bother checking anyone who was offline at this moment in time.

Now to check who Lita would actually want to talk to.

_- KKFever (Kelly Kelly)_

Kelly? Oh hell no. Lita wasn't interested in who Kelly banged this time.

_- SayItToMyFace! (Alex Riley)_

Alex? Meh. The extreme Diva only bumped into Alex once and they only talked for literally a minute before Alex was called for his match. They never spoke afterwards.

_- PaparazziDiva (Melina Perez)_

Melina? Her reputation said it all. She was a total bitch to everyone who wasn't named John Morrison and Dave Bautista.

_- TrishTheDish (Trish Stratus)_

Trish? Well she's certainly a joy to talk to in Lita's case, but chances are Trish was probably out partying with her friends, and the redhead wouldn't want to interrupt the Canadian Diva from having any fun

_- TheRock (Dwayne Johnson)_

Dwayne? Nah. Lita wasn't really up for talking to him. Chances are, he'd probably flirt with her enough to make the North Carolina native uncomfortable.

_- WWECodyRhodes (Cody Rhodes)_

Cody? Ehh. Why not? Cody and Lita have talked on more than one occasion in the past, and from what she gathered, the third generation superstar seemed to be fun to talk to, if not sarcastic.

The extreme Diva quickly sneaked out of her and Punk's hotel bedroom with her mobile phone and headed to the balcony where she clicked on his name as the phone began to ring. Yes she was naked, but it was hardly likely that anyone other than Punk would see her naked body, so she didn't really care much for being in the nude.

All Lita was hoping for was that Cody was going to answer her call, or she would make sure there was Hell to pay for him.

Ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…ring ri-

"Hello."

Lita was thanking the Lord at this moment of time that the person she wanted to talk to actually picked up the phone.

"Hey. This is Cody right?"

"Sure is. I'm guessing this is Lita I'm talking to."

"What was your first clue hon?"

"Well your voice was sort of a major factor…I mean no other Diva sounds like a banshee. Well there's Jillian, but that's a different story entirely." Cody says with a laugh.

"…You know, I was thinking of dropping a comic by you tomorrow…but you can forget it now."

"And here I was thinking you weren't a bitch."

Lita was too busy erupting with laughter to even fathom a reply. Thankfully Punk was still sleeping. Barely, but still sleeping. It was a good minute later before Lita eventually stopped laughing and was able to rekindle the conversation between Cody and herself.

"I'm not sure if ya know this Cody, but I used to be a WWE Diva. 95% of WWE Divas from the past and present are bitches, and I'm proud to be one."

"Now that's true." Cody said. The young man certainly knew that the Diva's locker room had been known for it's cattiness over the years. Melina alone played a pretty big factor in establishing such a stereotype towards the Diva's Division, and some of the other Divas (of past and present) only added to said stereotype. "So Lita, what did ya call me for?"

"I just wanted to check how you were…and how your Teddy Bear was."

"Teddy Long? Why would I-Oh that's REAL funny. Punk told you about that didn't he?"

"He may have slipped it by."

"Did he happen to slip in his little bet about Orton?" Cody said. While Lita couldn't see it, the smirk that Cody sported on his face could easily paint a thousand pictures.

"Bet? What bet?"

"So he didn't slip that by? Guess I may as well tell you about it, huh?"

"Damn right you should. This is getting interesting."

"Oh it certainly is Lita. Well I made a bet with Punk that if he got fucked by Orton from today until next Sunday, I'd personally pay him $50,000."

Lita was speechless. She couldn't actually believe it. Punk took part in a bet…that involved cheating on her? It was just vile…hot, yet simultaneously vile.

Lita also couldn't believe how Cody had already made his little bet with HER boyfriend without HER permission. Rage and respect. She wasn't sure which she should be feeling or whether she should be feeling both. Either way, Lita was confused.

"Wait, so lemme get this straight Cody. You make a bet…with MY boyfriend that he gets fucked by another man without MY acknowledgement?"

"Well I thought Punk was gonna tell ya…but otherwise pretty much."

"That is just…actually pretty gutsy. You've got balls kid, I'll tell ya that now."

"Well duh…Layla slobbers over them all the time."

"I'm sure Teddy does too." The redhead desperately tried her hardest at stifling a giggle, but she had to let one out.

"Not funny. It was one time and we both felt horny…that's it!"

"Oh come on Cody! I wasn't born yesterday. From what I hear, you and Ted fuck around like hippos in heat."

"Well what you hear is complete-" Lita couldn't even her the end of Cody's sentence which got interrupted by loud repeating knocks upon her door. She quickly turned her phone off and carefully tiptoed her way to the door, determined not to awaken her sleeping boyfriend.

Lita had a quick look at the clock to see that it was quarter past two in the morning. Orton was late? Orton was rarely ever late. That was an undocumented fact. Maybe something happened with him and a random hotel clerk? Ehh, Lita wasn't in the mood for caring for such irrelevancy, after what Cody had told her.

The redhead had a short debate with herself on whether she should cover up so Orton doesn't see her nude form or not. In the end, she remembered that he had already seen her naked before; they even had sex together, so she just decided to open the door nude. There was a reason Lita earned a reputation as an 'extreme' woman after all.

She opened to see the door to see that it was none other than Randy himself, dressed in a t-shirt, wrestling trunks and wrestling boots. Oh he'd explain his lateness to her alright…just not now. Now she wasn't in the mood for any talk whatsoever.

"Look Orton. Tell me why you're late in a few hours once this is over. All I want from you now is to shove your dick so far down Punk's throat he'll be gagging for weeks!"

"…If that's what you want, I'd be more than happy to oblige." A lick of his lips and Orton nimbly slithered his way over to the sleeping Chicagoan. Eventually Orton began to strip from his articles of clothing, after gazing at his soon to be conquest.

Now he was naked, hard and definitely horny. Orton was ready to pluck Punk of his anal virginity (well Orton assumed Punk to be anally virginal at least) once Punk had unconsciously pleasured him enough orally.

It didn't take long for the Missourian to climb onto the bed with Punk. Slow careful movements gradually lead to Orton to his ideal destination: Punk's face in between his infamously thick thighs.

Orton's only worry was getting Punk to open his mouth without waking the latter up. He couldn't think of a single way of achieving such a task, but he wouldn't have to for long. Punk's oral passage had opened fairly wide; enough for Randy to insert his shaft into. Orton quickly cocked his head back to see that Lita was fondling her boyfriend's assumedly naked hard-on.

It didn't take long after that for Orton to cock his head towards Punk, who still had his mouth opened fairly wide. The Viper saw his opportunity and grabbed it by the horns; he shoved his shaft balls deep into Punk's mouth. Oh how the pleasure felt so immense.

The feeling of Punk's velvety mouth forced to engulf the Missourian's huge shaft was almost enough to send the latter deep into a utopia of joy. Randy wasn't sure how, but the Chicagoan's mouth was probably the warmest and most inviting oral passage his shaft has ever intruded.

Meanwhile, Lita was essentially providing her boyfriend with the same treatment. Her wet and willing mouth coated his otherwise naked shaft; from base to tip was covered with the extreme diva's saliva as she bobbed her head up and down his dick, occasionally taking the cock out of her mouth to lick around his piercing.

When the redhead did insert her boyfriend's hardness into her mouth, her nose occasionally met with his neatly trimmed dark pubic hairs whenever she had managed to deepthroat his thick cock. Lita's oral skills were next to none, and Punk was feeling that bliss even in his sleep.

Back in the gayer side of the bed, Randy was thrusting as deep as he could possibly go into the WWE Champion's mouth. Eventually the Viper made a rhythm that he was following flawlessly.

Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan.

How CM Punk actually could withstand Orton's cock without gagging even remotely was astounding. Everyone usually gagged on Orton's dick within the first minute or so…well apart from Cena, Miz. Trish and even Lita. Everyone else had trouble accommodating a shaft with a size as mighty as Randy's into their throats.

Randy's balls were frequently crashing into Punk's chin with every other thrust. Damn Punk had such a warm and wet mouth. The Chicagoan really was good at using his mouth for other purposes than talking after all.

Randy was eventually going to spill his seed on Punk's face if he kept on providing this immense oral pleasure. The Viper quickly cocked his head backwards and silently mouthed that he was about to cum to the Straightedge superstar's girlfriend. Thankfully for the bronzed Adonis, Lita had actually noticed him and understood what he meant.

The North Carolinian rocked her head back from her boyfriend's shaft and moved to where Orton was. "Fuck him. Hard…" It was nothing but a whisper that was only audible to Randy and Lita herself. He gained a ginormous grin as he wasted no time in positioning himself between Punk's legs. No lube, no prep, nothing. Orton wanted it rough, and goddamn it Orton was going to make this as rough as he possibly could.

The Missourian grabbed his hard member and nimbly rammed it inside the miniscule hole of the WWE Champion. Was it tight? Yes. Was it hard to move? Yes. Was it worth the wait? Hell yes! Randy felt total bliss as Punk's asshole immediately clenched around the intruding cock.

And what was the best part for Orton? Punk would be none the wiser once all this was finished. The latter wouldn't even be aware this transpired if he remained in the world of sleep after the former would be finished.

Unfortunately for the formerly known Legend Killer, that didn't come into fruition. Punk jolted from sleep into reality as soon as he felt a hard dick thrust into his ass. He was going to scream but Lita managed to muffle his mouth as she already wrapped a slender thigh around each side of Punk's neck.

The pain that Punk was feeling was immense; he couldn't even tell who had penetrated his hole until he heard the gruff moans with every deep thrust. Punk knew that had to be Randy. Orton's moans were unique and instantly identifiable compared to the other male wrestlers of the WWE Universe.

How on Earth did the Viper even get in Punk's room? Why was Lita not doing anything? What role did she have to play in all this?

So many questions had been rushing through the Straight-Edge Saviour's mind as he tried his hardest to avoid the pain that his posterior was receiving, but it was just too much for the WWE Champion to handle.

At least until he felt the Missourian thrust into his prostate. Oh lord that certainly felt different from the pain that Punk was feeling before.

Was it a bad feeling? No.

Was it a good feeling? No…maybe…probably…yes…

Why was he actually beginning to like getting anally penetrated when it hurt like a bitch just mere seconds ago? The Chicagoan was desperately tempted to try and answer that question, but at the same time, he just wanted to reap in as much pleasure as he possibly could while he was trapped in such a predicament.

Punk's legs were beginning to spread wide open (deliberately as well) and his tongue began to thrust deep into the pussy of his redhead girlfriend.

To say that Lita and Randy were surprised. Lita almost screamed while Randy's moaning got significantly louder. They wasn't expecting Punk to actually go along with this, but they definitely weren't complaining. Randy kept on thrusting deep into the WWE Champion's ass while Lita grinded her body so Punk could plunge his tongue deeper into her cunt.

The only sounds that were audible in the room where the moans of delight and the constant collision between Randy's balls and Punk's thighs. It was steamy to say the least.

With every thrust that the Viper gave, he edged closer and closer to being placed on the verge of cumming. Punk's ass was just too tight for Randy to handle, and that certainly proved to be evident as ribbons of spunk shot straight from Randy's piss-slit deep inside the ass of Punk.

For the former, it was bliss.

For the latter, it was unexpected and not that blissful.

Nonetheless, it happened and Punk convinced himself that he would have to get over it anyway. Licking Lita's pussy actually took some of the annoyance away from Punk, and it sort of helped that Lita too was on the brink of having an orgasm. He had only licked her for five or so minutes and she already was about to orgasm. Punk was amazing with his oral skills.

Lita moaned with delight and screamed with amazement before her juices flooded onto the willing face of her boyfriend, who only just stopped his assault in her pussy with his tongue once he felt her essence spill onto his face.

Lita hopped off from Punk's face eventually after reaching such a blissful orgasm as she began to lie next to him on their bed. Randy had taken his dick out of Punk's ass and just nodded to the worn-out couple before getting dressed and leaving their hotel room.

Once the Viper slithered his way out of their room, Lita and Punk's attention were once again focussed on the other. So many questions they wanted to ask each other in such little time.

"Hey Punk?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you like what just happened?"

"It was okay…I guess. I still never wanna do that sort of stuff again. My asshole's gonna sting for the next week or two!"

And then a brief pause transpired. Lita didn't know how to reply and Punk didn't know how to break the ice…for ten seconds anyway.

"Hey Lita?"

"Yeah hon?"

"You owe me!"

"And how would you like me to owe you babe?"

"You…me…Trish Stratus…hot threesome…all that needs to be said."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING!**

**I've had so many real life situations it's not even funny. Some were pretty tedious to deal with, but I'm way over them now.**

**Back on-topic…ish…**

**So this is probably one of the more nostalgic chapters; what with Lita's appearance in the chapter. Not only did the redhead have a prominent role in this chapter; but Trish, Torrie, Michelle and Jacqueline also made an appearance. I pretty much felt I HAD to include them, since they were all my favourite Divas from the Attitude/Golden/PG Era. I would've included Ivory and Molly Holly but I really couldn't see them blending in well with the chapter. Stacy as well but I really couldn't imagine her ditching George Clooney to go to WrestleMania.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Epico (Versatile)/Hunico (Top)/Primo (Versatile)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ Jack Swagger (Versatile)/Naomi (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Top) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Top)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom) (Requested by THE Kid Hardy)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Bottom)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**If you're dying (not literally, of course) to send me a request for a future pairing or a possible RP you'd like to do with me, feel free to drop it by in either a review or a PM and I'll probably accept said request for a story/RP.**


	12. Epico Hunico Primo Rosa

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Timeline - November 11th 2011

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Oooh chicos! Estoy muy orgulloso de todos vosotros! **(Oooh guys! I'm very proud of you all!) **We all proved to those ugly Usos why we are the best team around!" Rosa was essentially in the midst of acting like her usual self as she celebrated with Primo Epico and Hunico for when Epico and Hunico had scored the victory against Jimmy and Jey Uso.

The three Latinos (Hunico, Epico and Primo) that had occupied the otherwise deserted locker room in addition to Rosa may have not shared a lot in common, but one thing that they thought similarly on was that neither man didn't really care much for Rosa's attitude. All they cared about was the fact that she was hot and was seemingly great at sex (that was the word around the locker room anyway). She was high maintenance compared to the other Divas, but if the rumours about having sex with Mendes was true, she was definitely worth it.

"Mami! Those Usos are nothing compared to us. We're all the real deal here." Epico says with a grin, blatantly admiring the way Rosa's vivacious body casually swings from left to right with such energy and enticement; plus her skimpy clothing had provided her with lusting eyes which gazed directly into her.

"I know you are chicos. I'm like totally amazing as well, especially compared to that man bitch Tamina. She should know not to mess with an influential chica like myself." Rosa says with smugness and arrogance. Eventually the Latina Diva realises that Epico, Primo and Hunico are all staring with lust at her body, which gives her a huge smirk as she licks her lips while looking at the three Latino studs who stand before her. "Ooh chicos; why are you staring at me? Do you like my body?"

"Damn right we do mami!" Primo grinned, as he still checked out Rosa all the way from her jet black hair to her petite feet and everything else in between. "But I don't like those clothes Rosa. I think you better take them off."

"Is that what Primo wants? Primo wants to see me naked?" The Costa Rican Diva smirked at the gigantic grins that were all firmly plastered on the faces of Primo, Epico and Hunico. "What about you two? Does Epico and Hunico want to see me naked too?"

"Of course I do chica. You'd look much hotter without those clothes."

"What Hunico said mami. Those big titties are just beggin' to be freed."

The three Latinos had all obviously felt horny around the luscious Latina. To Rosa, enticing men with the shake of a hip had been one of her many significantly impressive factors. To others, it just labelled her as a slut.

Eventually after getting slightly tired of waving her hips round and round in circles as if she were a hula hoop dancer, the skimpy silver corset that had covered her upper body was removed with quickness and precision. Soon the matching silver short shorts also got stripped from the body of Mendes as she kept on removing the articles of clothing that she had been wearing until she was fully naked. It was a sight that Epico, Primo and Hunico were all definitely admiring, if not slightly drooling.

"So papis…since you like totally saw my goods, I think I should see yours as well." Lust was oozing from the seductive tone Rosa gave. A sultry wink had been added in to get the three Latino Superstars even more aroused than they already were…if it was even possible.

Hunico and the Colons quickly understood what Rosa was referring to and were more than willing to show her their 'goods'. Whether it be jet black tights or baggy denim jeans, they were ultimately stripped off to reveal the trio of hard cocks that stood proud. The tips were all crimson and even pointing at the Costa Rican Diva's body. To say she liked it was almost understatement of the century.

She adored it.

"What do ya think mami? Are these Mexican cocks good enough for ya?" Hunico said with a smirk while Epico and Primo just stared at him in disbelief, not believing he actually got their nationalities wrong.

"Mexican? Man, me and Primo are Puerto Rican!" Epico said.

"Whatever. No-one cares about what comes from your mouth unless it's my dick." Hunico said as the smugness exuded itself from his voice. Epico's reaction was humorous to the Mexican, as was Primo's.

Rosa's reaction however was totally raunchy. This was certainly one of the hottest homoerotic moments Rosa had ever seen in her entire life, even if it was the only one.

"Rosa?! Did you hear what came out of this gringo's mouth?" Epico said. The disbelief that Hunico challenged another guy to suck his dick was staggeringly high enough, but to challenge Epico himself was high on a totally new level.

"Oh I heard papi. I think you should suck his dick. It'd be like totally hot…unless you're not man enough to handle it." Rosa challenged. She was naked, she was horny and she was ready for some hot, steamy sex, no matter who it involved.

"WHAT?! Mami, I don't suck dick! That ain't my thing!" Epico said despite secretly glancing at the hard Mexican shaft that stood at attention.

"Relax bro. If you don't wanna do it then I'll take one for the team." Primo said with lust. He was more blatant in taking looks at Hunico's shaft and a lot more willing to give Hunico a blowjob than his cousin was.

"WHAT?! Primo, you seriously wanna blow this gringo?! Primo, dude! I thought you weren't into that shit!" Epico said with disbelief. It was certainly a shock to see Primo actually up for giving another man a blowjob. Epico always thought Primo was 100% heterosexual.

Until now at least.

"Ehh…well Rosa wants one of us to do it and if you're not gonna, then I may as well." Primo said. His eyes were locked onto the Mexican thug's shaft. It was large, it was thick and it looked like something that could provide a realm of pleasure for either a man or a woman. Primo was definitely interested. "Hunico, man. I hope you're ready for this."

"Ready? Papi why don't you just stick those pretty little lips around my big dick and I'll show you I'm ready for this." Hunico said with a look that was a cross in between a grin and a smirk.

That was all the Puerto Rican needed to get on his knees so that he was eye-level to Hunico's crotch. The younger man's right hand adventurously travelled up and down the length of the older man's erect member with decent speed for a few minutes before Primo replaced his hand with his long pink tongue, as it flicked against the tip of Hunico's dick.

Primo's tongue eagerly licked the crimson head of the Mexican's fat shaft. Up and down. Up and down. The movements of the tongue was repetitive, but it was enough for Hunico to moan in delight. Even when he was getting teased, the pleasure was still immense.

"Ahh! Fuck yeah!" Hunico moaned as Primo was still eager in twirling his tongue teasingly around the underbelly of the former's shaft.

Epico just stared in disbelief at the fact that his own cousin was licking the dick of another man without being forced to in any way. He wasn't homophobic in the very least, but it did slightly disturb him. Maybe he should've just taken Primo's place after all.

…On second thought, that probably wasn't such a good idea. Once Rosa's slender hands wrapped around his long member, any thoughts of disturbance or negativity had been temporarily slung away within seconds.

"Don't worry about them chico. Ahora justo ver me totalmente soplar usted lejos! **(Now just see me totally blow you away!)**" Rosa said quietly, yet sultrily in his ear before she sank down to Epico's crotch to gain a better look at his hard cock that stood proud just for her.

"Mmm papi…it looks so big…I like totally wonder if I could fit it into my mouth…" Rosa said with the same sultry tone she had before as she slowly inserted a few inches of his hard Puerto Rican man-meat into her warm mouth. Epico moaned with pure lust as she immediately managed to cover his shaft with her saliva.

Once the Latina felt that Epico had gotten used to the near blissful feeling of a warm mouth engulfing a portion of his member, Rosa started to lustfully bob her head up and down. The wet oral passage managed to travel from the tip all the way down to the base.

Rosa was definitely an expert, if not a master at providing oral satisfaction. She had blown a strong majority, if not all, of the members of the SmackDown roster (including a few backstage staff in order to keep her status as a WWE Diva) for various different reasons.

The blowjob techniques Rosa's performed on numerous occasions in the past had certainly paid off well as she effortlessly deepthroated Epico's dick, showing no sign of difficulty in managing to keep a whole eight inches of hard Puerto Rican dick in her mouth for a certain period of time without gagging even slightly.

"Oh my fuckin' god Mami! Fuckin' deepthroat that cock!" Epico yelled as the bliss of having his entire shaft covered by the warm and wet mouth of the Latina Diva was exceedingly immense. Rosa certainly did live up to her reputation as a mistress of blowjobs.

Meanwhile, Hunico was getting something that may not have been up to the exceptionally high standards of a typical Rosa Mendes blowjob, but that wasn't to take away from Primo's cock sucking skills. The Puerto Rican knew how to orally pleasure another man and he surprisingly did so better than quite a high number of current Superstars of the WWE.

The Mexican thug wasn't at all the first Superstar Primo had blown. Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, David Hart Smith, Zack Ryder and even more had all been on the receiving end of a blowjob given by Primo in at least one point of their WWE tenure. Each man was definitely surprised at how well the brother of Carlito sucked dick, and the former Tag Team Champion was definitely planning on adding Hunico to the list of men who had been satisfied with Primo's oral skills.

Like the Diva from Costa Rica, Primo bobbed his head up and down the length of Hunico's thick dick with quick, sultry motions. Unlike Rosa, Primo did occasionally gag on the fat Mexican cock but that didn't stop the Colon from enthusiastically sucking Hunico's dick.

It also didn't stop Hunico from lustfully groaning at the oral pleasure he was in the midst of receiving. Every time Primo's head travelled up and down on his shaft, a wave of pleasure rode through to the thug's groin. Hunico may have had a slightly stronger preference to the Divas, that didn't stop the Mexican from enjoying a hot blowjob from a Superstar with impeccable oral skills, and Primo was definitely a Superstar with impeccable oral skills.

"Man, as much as you suck a good dick, I wanna see you lick my balls too ese." However, while it was no secret that Hunico (or any other sexually active male) enjoyed a hot and steamy blowjob, he also enjoyed getting his balls licked.

And Primo was more than delighted to comply with Hunico's demand as his mouth let go of the big cock that was inside of it so the former could focus on licking and sucking on the latter's large balls.

Back in the other side of the locker room, Epico was eagerly slapping his tongue against Rosa's pussy lips that already became slightly moist due to the teasing tongue. Epico was certainly talented with his tongue, especially for a newcomer. Even when Epico did tease with his tongue, Rosa became just as moist due to his oral techniques as she did with Carlito and Primo when the latter two were more experienced.

Still, Rosa wasn't in the mood for getting teased. She wanted to get fucked. Right there! Right then! "Ooh Papi! Fuck me! Fuck me like the horny mamacita I totally am!" She didn't care if those choice of words made her look like a desperate slut. She was horny and wet. If she didn't get any cock within the next ten seconds, the Latina swore she would go all the way to Jerry Lawler if it meant getting a fuck.

Epico grinned at her request. He may have been a newcomer to the WWE roster but he was already getting a Diva begging for his hard dick. If that wasn't an ego booster then he wasn't sure what was.

The Puerto Rican wrestler quickly grabbed his thick member and plugged it straight inside the Costa Rican Diva. She was so close to howling in delight the second she felt the whole of his shaft deep inside her pussy. She definitely needed this.

Epico thrusted deep and hard inside the Latina's wet cunt. It felt extremely blissful for the Hispanic Superstar. Rosa was already moist and getting inside of her felt great. If people called Rosa a slut, then Epico knew it was because they were just envying at how good she was at satisfying a man's needs.

In and out. "Aww fuck mami!" In and out. "You feel so damn good!" In and out. "Fuck yeah!" Thrust after thrust; groan after groan, Epico had set himself a perfect rhythm while hammering Mendes.

"AHH FUCK! GET DEEPER HUNICO!" Primo was screaming. Hunico was beginning to insert six inches of his member into the small opening of the Puerto Rican's anal passage. In fairness to the Colon, Hunico was quite a bit larger than all the other previous conquests. Hunico had a exceptionally thick ten inch cock, while most of Primo's previous partners had been around seven to eight inches.

"What's that whore? I can't hear you." Hunico smirked in response to the whorish pleads that Primo offered.

"Deeper man! Please...I need it! I need that big fat gringo cock inside me!"

That was all Hunico needed to hear before he roughly thrusted the whole of his fat cock into the clenching asshole of the Puerto Rican Superstar.

The only noises that had came out of Primo's mouth was whorish moans and slutty yelling of delight as his asshole had been roughly filled by a 10 inch shaft that had belonged to the Mexican thug.

Hunico was constantly groaning as well whenever 10 inches of him rammed itself inside Primo's clenching asshole. Despite being quite a new member to the WWE roster himself, Hunico had already gained himself quite a few number of lays, but surprisingly none of the holes he had fucked felt as tight or blissful as Primo's did.

Meanwhile, in a situation that felt just as sexually satisfactory had Epico rapidly thrusting in and out of the vaginal passage of the luscious Latina Diva, Rosa Mendes. Rosa was screaming for more and Epico was more than happy to oblige as each pleading yell Rosa gave was rewarded by a deeper and quicker thrust from Epico.

The Latina felt she was on the verge of an immense orgasm, and despite feeling a surreal amount of enjoyment with the hard fucking she's receiving, she doesn't want to get hit with an orgasm too early on, when there's something else she's had planned.

"Oohhh…oh Epico baby. I wanna see you switch with Primo?"

And that's when his thrusting has stopped. What on Earth did she have planned for him? The newest member to SmackDown of the four in the room cocked his head only to see that his cousin was getting brutally nailed in the ass by Hunico. Did Rosa have this in store for Epico? If so, the latter decided it would be best to get as quick away from the orgy as soon as possible…

…that was, until Hunico swiftly grabbed him by the waist and tossed the Puerto Rican onto the floor with ease as the latter unintentionally got on all fours, giving Hunico a flawless view of the ultra tight asshole that was on display.

"Man am I gonna enjoy pounding that!" Hunico smirked as he shoved the whole 10 inches of his hard cock into Epico's virgin heat.

Man it was **TIGHT**!

Hunico couldn't even thrust because the asshole had clenched as hard as it possibly could around the intruding Mexican piece of man-meat. Hunico was screaming in agony as the pain that had suddenly entered his asshole felt too much for the Puerto Rican to handle.

Not that this all mattered to Hunico though. The thug had started to thrust into Epico's virgin hole the second he felt the latter's ass slowly stop clenching around the former's hard cock. It may have been a realm of pain for Epico to deal with, but for Hunico it was a utopia of delight as the ass that he was currently fucking eventually accommodated the cock that was inside it.

Meanwhile, both Primo and Rosa had been moaning in delight as the former wasted virtually no time in thrusting hard, deep and swiftly into the latter's cunt. While the Puerto Rican may have enjoyed the immense pleasure of getting hammered by Hunico, he's also enjoying the immense pleasure of fucking his valet's wet vaginal passage as it only got wetter with each hard thrust.

"Ooh papi! Deeper! Deeper!" Rosa pleaded as she felt extremely moist and ready to feel the blissful effects of an ultra strong orgasm.

"Uhh…like this mami?" Primo asked as somehow the thrusts that he continued to give were deeper than the last, her dripping wet cunt was in the process of getting stretched as he hammered her with swiftness and precision.

The burning sensation that had been nimbly building up inside of Rosa was delightful, if not a massive piece of sexual bliss.

"Yes papi! That's it! Uhhhhhhhh…" From that point onwards, Rosa had screamed as her pussy juices were flooding past the Hispanic member that drilled in and out of Rosa's flooded rose bud.

"Ahh fuck Mami! I'm gonna fuckin' cum!" Primo yelled, as he quickly took his wet shaft out of the Costa Rican's cunt and quickly jerked it off before a volley of cum shot down from his piss slit onto Mendes' lower abdomen.

"Ooh chico! That's what I want to see. You've done your mamacita proud." Rosa smirked as she saw the jizz launch itself onto her body. It was enticing for the Latina Diva to watch a Hispanic stud jack himself off in front of her very eyes, and even more so for her to feel the pearly white essence of the Hispanic stud land on her body.

Back in the more homosexual side of the locker room, Epico had actually started to get used to the penetration of his formerly virgin asshole once he felt Hunico stab at his prostate. The immense pain that had once burned inside of him had transformed into pleasure that was on a significantly more intense level.

"Oh God man! Harder! Go harder on me man!" Epico shouted as the thrusts of the Mexican thug had become pleasurable for the Puerto Rican. The newcomer to the SmackDown roster wasn't quite sure on whether he'd be wanting to do this sort of stuff again in the future, but for now, he was enjoying it.

"I knew you were such a fuckin' slut ese!" Hunico smirked as he complied with Epico's demand; thrusting harder, harder and even harder than previous thrusts before. Temptation had a firm control of the Mexican's brain, and it was evident when the thug had smacked the Colon's ass cheek. It was surprisingly plump and Hunico planned on taking as much of an advantage on that as he possibly could.

Raunchy moans and groans of sexual satisfaction came from the oral passages of both Hunico and Epico as they were both enjoying the fucking that they were either on the giving or receiving end of.

It was also surprising to both Hispanic studs that they were enjoying this moment as well. Hunico thought for sure that he preferred a woman's pussy in comparison to a man's ass, but Epico's anal passage was sure making the Mexican feel differently now. As for the Puerto Rican, he was surprised that getting hammered anally could actually be so enjoyable. Of course it was painful, but to receive a significant amount of pleasure later on, the pain had definitely been worth it.

Speaking of pleasure, Hunico was definitely feeling the pleasure of the Puerto Rican hole that had repeatedly clenched around his intruding piece of Mexican man-meat. With each gyration from the thug, said pleasure had only gotten more and more intense. He was certain that an orgasm would soon occur.

"Oh yeah! Stay like that ese! I'm gonna fuckin' cum…" Hunico said with an exceedingly lustful and gruff tone as he jacked off his 10 inch shaft at an impeccably fast speed. Eventually, batches of sperm had flew from the Mexican's piss-slit onto the ass cheeks of Epico, who actually stayed in the doggy style position like Hunico had asked.

"Man, you look so hot with my cum on your ass." Hunico smirked once he stopped jacking his cock so he could admire the view of all the Mexican's cum that landed onto the Puerto Rican's glutes.

"Yeah…don't get used to it papi. Next time I'm getting a piece of your ass." Epico said with a smirk that matched the size of Hunico's as the former cocked his head to look back at the latter.

"Ooh papi! You know, that'd totally be hot to watch!" Rosa grinned, only to get stares from all three Latinos that were in the room. "What? A chica can't express her excitement for something totally hot?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So I was aiming for a shorter chapter since all the others were especially long. I've gotta say, under 4000 words isn't too bad for someone like me!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Jack Swagger (Versatile)/Naomi (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Top) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Top)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom) (Requested by THE Kid Hardy)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Bottom)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom)/Eve Torres (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**If you're dying (not literally, of course) to send me a request for a future pairing or a possible RP you'd like to do with me, feel free to drop it by in either a review or a PM and I'll probably accept said request for a story/RP.**


	13. Jack Naomi Tyson

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Timeline - June 29th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

After an astounding win on SmackDown, Tyson Kidd was essentially the hot commodity amongst the wrestlers and Divas backstage, for the time being at least. So many people had nearly thrown themselves at him within the past hour once the SmackDown tapings were finished. Vickie, Dolph, Alicia, Cody, Kaitlyn…even Ryback threw in a flirtatious offer towards the Canadian, and Ryback never usually was so playful towards a fellow wrestler.

Tyson was just glad he was actually receiving attention now. He wasn't an attention seeker in the slightest, but the attention that the Hart Dungeon graduate received in the last year was near a minimal level.

There was nothing that the Canadian wrestler wanted than to tell any wrestler that had been particularly close to him about the amount of attention he received. There were around six wrestlers that Tyson particularly was close to: Natalya, Justin, Naomi, Cameron, Trent and even Christian.

He wasn't sure who to go to, but he was sure he'd figure out via a process of elimination.

Natalya was spending the night with Beth, so she was out of the question. Chances are, the Anvilette was more than likely having sex with the Glamazon. Yes Tyson was okay with Natalya having sex with other people, since she allowed him the same. He would have sex with Justin and Naomi while Natalya would have sex with Beth and Christian whenever the two decided to feel that their own sex lives had gotten just a tad stale. It kept their ten year plus relationship strong anyway, so it something had to be good about it.

Speaking of Christian, the fellow Canadian had told Tyson before the SmackDown tapings that he'd be going off to a meeting once he had done his part for SmackDown. Christian was also out of the question.

Justin was probably feeling severely upset after getting squashed by Tensai. No-one liked getting squashed by Tensai. It was probably one of the roughest and most painful experiences that Tensai's victim would have ever had to deal with.

Trent was injured. Enough said there.

That left Naomi and Cameron, who thankfully were at the same arena in Evansville, Indiana since the two Funkettes were supporting Brodus for his match on Superstars against Drew McIntyre.

Now Tyson knew what he had to do; he knew he had to search for Brodus Clay's Funkadactyls in order to gain a conversation from someone who had been particularly close to Tyson.

The final graduate of the Hart Dungeon had searched throughout quite a few locker rooms before ending up finding the locker room that had belonged to Brodus Clay. Tyson was sure Naomi and Cameron would be in there since they both were extremely close to Brodus both on and off the screen.

The Canadian knocked on the door, anticipating who would answer it.

"It ain't locked girl. Ya'll can come in." Came a feminine voice from the room. Tyson quickly managed to identify that as Naomi's voice.

With that, Tyson opened the door to see that Naomi was sitting on a locker room bench all on her own. Kidd couldn't help but wonder where Brodus and Cameron were, and why Naomi would be left out…but the former NXT rookie could already tell that Tyson had curiosity wrapped around his mind and she was more than eager to answer any questions she feel he may have for her.

"Hey Tyson. Before ya'll ask, I'm doing okay. Cameron ain't here because she said she's feeling a little sick and Brodus said he'd take her to the hotel. I feel so bad for Cameron ya'll; she had to do Superstars even when she felt like she was gonna throw up on some little kid." Naomi said. She gave a faint smile at the way Tyson was slightly giggling at what she said.

"I don't wanna sound rude or anything like that Tyson, but why did ya'll come to Brodus' dressing room?"

"Honestly? For you and Cameron. I needed to talk to someone I felt really close to, and I really get along with you two…but I guess since Cameron ain't here, maybe I could come back another time."

"Oh ya'll don't have to go anywhere. I could sorta do with the company if that's okay with ya'll."

"It's no problem for me at all Naomi. I really like you…and I don't wanna leave a pretty girl like you alone all night…" Tyson said, as his face slowly got closer and closer to Naomi's. Eventually their lips had collided, and neither had let go of the kiss for at least four minutes before the curiosity that was once with Tyson seemingly now wrapped itself around Naomi's brain.

"Hey Tyson…ain't ya'll got Nattie as a girlfriend?"

"Naomi, me and Natalya are in an open relationship. We love each other a lot, but if we feel our sex life could do with a different twist, we experiment with other people as long as rubber's involved."

"Oh…well I guess that answered my question then." Naomi said with a miniscule giggle before her lips once again crashed into Tyson's. The kiss wasn't spicy and red hot; it was sweet, romantic, passionate…what most girls dream for in a kiss with an ideal boyfriend/husband.

Tyson's fingers worked their way down Naomi's athletic body. They managed to get a good feel of her neck, her breasts, her abs, her thighs and eventually, her more sensitive area. Every finger of the Canadian that dragged down her body made Naomi feel jolts of pleasure poking at her body.

However, not to feel outdone, Naomi's fingers had travelled throughout the whole of the body of the final graduate of the Hart Dungeon. Her long, slender fingers had copped in a nice feel of Tyson's body. His chest, his abs, his back, his thighs, his crotch…even his ass cheeks got a lusting squeeze by the enticing dark palms of Naomi.

"You like squeezing that ass Naomi?"

"Girl you have no idea! It's just so nice and juicy!"

"Then why don't you take off these trunks so you can get a better feel."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah Zack Ryder. Now come on!" Tyson said with a grin as Naomi wasted no time in stripping the Canadian superstar of his clothing so he was eventually naked. His 8 incher was hard and his muscular ass cheeks had been freed. Tyson looked so good naked, it was no wonder to Naomi why Natalya had been in a relationship with Tyson for over ten years.

"Turn around girl! I wanna get a closer look at that booty!"

"Well if that's what you want…" Tyson said as innocence laced his voice while the member of the defunct Hart Dynasty had turned around and bent over, giving the Funkette better access to not only stare at his tanned ass cheeks, but also the miniscule pink hole that was in the middle of those tanned ass cheeks.

"Now damn! That's a small looking hole if I ever seen one!" Naomi said with shock and perhaps a tad touch of envy. Naomi was very tight, especially for a WWE Diva, neither of her holes were as tiny as Tyson's had been.

"What can I say? A guy's gotta keep his hole nice and small for occasions like these." Tyson laughed as Naomi curiously spread his tanned cheeks to gain an even better view of his extremely alluring baby pink anal passage.

"I guess I should show you my body now, huh?" Naomi asked as she had still kneaded the enticing ass cheeks of the Canadian Superstar with the palms of her hands.

"I think that'd be a pretty fair deal." Tyson grinned as Naomi had slowly removed her hands from his glutes so she could undress from the clothes she had worn when she and Cameron accompanied Brodus for his match against the Sinister Scotsman, Drew McIntyre, on Superstars.

Eventually the luscious Funkadactyl had stripped to her naked form. Naomi's chocolate athletic body was on full display and Kidd had definitely liked what he was seeing from her.

Both Naomi and Tyson were naked, and it was safe to say that the recent sexual attraction the two had for each other was significantly high.

In fact for Tyson, it was debatable that the sexual attraction he had just found for Naomi was on a level as equal or perhaps even higher than the sexual attraction he has/had for his girlfriend of more than ten years, Natalya.

That couldn't be though. Tyson may have had a type of sexual attraction to many a Diva, but none could compare to the sex appeal of the Anvilette…until now, it seems.

There was only one way that the Canadian could possibly confirm the surprisingly strong attraction he had over Naomi…her posterior.

"Hey Naomi…mind turning over? I wanna see that ass!" Kidd said with a gargantuan grin that had been plastered on his face.

"Well if you wanna see it, then sure." Naomi said as she slowly bent over using the walls of the locker room as a method of grip. The dark-skinned Diva arched her back to give Tyson a better view of her pussy and her ass.

The result was what Tyson had been expecting…

…the sex appeal that the Funkette held over Tyson was indeed higher than the sex appeal that Natalya had held over Tyson for the last ten years.

The desire to caress the athletic body of Naomi was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing second. Eventually, that desire had become too strong for Tyson to handle; his hands adventurously worshipped the Floridian Diva from the waist downwards. From her legs, to her thighs to her ass cheeks, a pair of Canadian hands had eagerly roamed the lower half of her body.

It felt surprisingly nice to the dancer that Tyson had worshipped her body. Only one other Superstar had paid this much attention to Naomi, and that was Triple H of all people. He had only worshipped the dark skinned Diva's body just to prove that he was worth all the hype that she heard backstage.

Naomi knew that Tyson wasn't doing this to stroke his ego or for anything similar, however. She knew that Tyson admired her body, and the feeling was definitely mutual. Naomi got to get a good view of the Canadian's body, which she was particularly keen on. He had chiselled abs, alluring muscles, thick thighs and possibly her favourite part of all, his muscular glutes.

While Naomi had been thinking of all the alluring features that Tyson wielded physically, she noticed that his hands weren't touching her anymore. She was about to ask why this was until she felt possibly one of the most shocking yet raunchy things throughout the whole of her tenure as a WWE Diva…a tongue in her asshole. She never thought Tyson would be into this sort of stuff. Then again, the Harts (and all who had been close to them) were known to be a crazy bunch of people, so she felt it shouldn't have come as that much of a surprise.

Lusting moans had escaped their way from Naomi's oral passage and into the atmosphere whenever the Diva had felt Tyson's tongue thrust nimbly into her tight anal passage. That had only fuelled the Superstar from Calgary, Alberta, Canada to thrust his tongue even quicker than the last until it got to a point where Tyson had been tongue-fucking Naomi's ass at a speed which couldn't be captured by the naked eye.

Time had passed on; Tyson's tongue movements had gotten more nimble, Naomi's moaning had gotten louder and louder. Various employees had passed on by Brodus' dressing room only to hear the moans that came from Naomi's mouth where all but one had ultimately dismissed that and just walked on by.

That one employee (or Superstar, to be more precise) however, had stayed close by the locker room of the Funkasaurus to gain a better idea of what precisely was going on in his locker room. That Superstar was otherwise known as the All-American American, Jack Swagger.

Thankfully for the Oklahoman, the door to Brodus' locker room had been left wide open for anyone to just pass on in, which allowed Swagger to sneak his ears past the locker room door so he could hear the sexual moans that had stole his attention.

Although he has a wife, Swagger had been feeling rather aroused for the past month or so; even more aroused than he usually was due to the fact that his wife had not allowed them to have sex since his career had ultimately went downhill and her duties as a mother had caught up to her.

The moans of what Jack could interpret as delight and sexual bliss weren't helping in taming his arousal either. A raging erection had just begun to form in the royal blue singlet of the self proclaimed 'All-American American' when the moans that oozed from Brodus' locker room was beginning to captivate Jack's attention.

Meanwhile, back in the locker room, Naomi was unintentionally moaning like an exceedingly cheap hooker in total satisfaction as Tyson tongue fucked her anal passage while pussy (which was now moist) had gotten penetrated by two of the Canadian's intruding fingers.

As the Funkette's moaning became louder and significantly more lusting, the patience that Swagger had was quickly diminishing away. His arousal was reaching levels that had been dangerously high and the moaning that came from within the locker room hadn't done anything to tame it.

The Oklahoman felt that he may as well get some action tonight, since his wife, Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler weren't going to give him any until his career had been transformed into a more successful one.

The large superstar slyly tiptoed his way into the room, determined to not interrupt the foreplay that was transpiring with Tyson and Naomi.

He was successful in doing so, managing to enter the locker room without snatching the attention of the Canadian nor the Floridian as the former continued to tongue-fuck the latter rapidly.

That was, until the Oklahoman decided to speak up.

"Well look at what we have here." Swagger said with a shit-eating grin, as Tyson and Naomi stared at him in shock.

"Why the hell are you in here? Did ya knock, because I didn't hear you!" Naomi snarled.

"That's because you was too busy moaning like a whore when Tyson licked that ass. I could do a much better job than that dweeb anyway." Jack said with smugness as he stared down at Tyson, who had been glaring at the American. "What? Can't handle the truth Kidd?"

"No Jack! I just can't handle how disrespectful you've been to me and Naomi. You think me beating you in our match would've done something about that, but I guess it hasn't."

"You fucking won by a roll-up Kidd! You're hardly better than me, and I bet once my tongue's inside Naomi's pussy, she'll be begging me for more." Jack said with a smirk that had oozed the definition of the word smug.

"Ahem? What makes you even think I want any of you inside of me?" Naomi asked as she and Tyson glared at the blonde Superstar.

"Well for one thing, my dick's bigger than Tyson's, and all the Divas love a big cock." Jack said as he had eventually escaped the confines of his wrestling singlet to reveal his hard 7 inch cock. To his surprise, he had been proven wrong as he only now looked at the hard Canadian piece of man-meat that was standing proud in front of him. "Whoa! When the fuck did you get so big down there?"

Tyson just laughed as a response. He wasn't expecting someone as egotistical as Jack to actually make a compliment about his shaft, but then again, Jack could slowly be in the midst of changing his personality. He and Dolph weren't exactly the closest of friends as of now, and Jack could have seen the errors of his ways. Tyson could only assume that anyway.

"Man, if it helps, your dick's pretty big too."

"Well duh…that's obvious…but yours is fucking massive! Seriously, Dolph isn't even anywhere near as big as you!" Jack said as his eyes were almost as large as saucers as he still had an exceedingly high amount of disbelief when he tried to face the realisation that Tyson Kidd had a larger cock than he did.

"So the rumours were true after all then." Tyson said with a smirk while Naomi and Jack just stared at him.

"Rumours? I ain't heard about no rumours. Tyson baby, you better explain yourself." Naomi said with pure curiosity while she secretly shared glances between the hard cocks of the two white hunks that were in the room.

"Oh I'm sure Jack knows what I'm talking about, right Jack?" Tyson said with the same smirk he had earlier, which had soon disappeared once he saw Jack's baffled reaction. "Remember? When you, Dolph and Vickie had a threesome like twice a week?"

"Oh that? Yeah, it happened. I'm not gonna deny that." Jack shrugged. "I bet Vickie told you, huh?"

"Nope. Nattie did, although she did say she heard it from Vickie." Tyson replied.

"Why am I not surprised? She always did love to brag about whenever me, Dolph and her fucked." Jack said. "It wasn't even that interesting. I had better sex from fucking Kane, of all people!"

"Ya'll had sex with Kane, of all people?" Naomi asked with pure curiosity. For once, her facial expressions did not show any animosity for the Oklahoman Superstar. Like Tyson, she too thought that Swagger could have perhaps seen the error of his ways.

"Yeah. Back when I was World Champ in 2010. He's a pretty good lay for a giant." Swagger admitted. It was pretty personal since Swagger had only told Vickie and Dolph about his previous experience with Kane, but right now, the All-American American superstar didn't have anyone on the roster that he could really trust, so he figured he may as well change that.

"I'm guessing you were the bottom there." Tyson said with a laugh as he was glad that Swagger had finally began to open up.

"You kidding me? Of course I was! The guy's freaking huge! He would've kicked my ass if I asked to top him!" Jack said, but decided to travel down a different road rather than reminisce about his previous experience with the Big Red Monster. "So anyway, why don't you get back to licking Naomi's ass, and I'll lick that sweet black pussy!" Jack said as the shit-eating grin that once had been present had returned to his face.

"Did ya not hear me earlier? I still don't want you inside me." Naomi said with a scowl as she looked at the large superstar. Once the shit-eating grin was present on the face of Swagger, Naomi had once again began to show a level of animosity towards him.

Jack was about to say something, but was cut off by Naomi's moans as Tyson had craftily sank to his knees so he could once again thrust his tongue into her wet asshole, leaving the Oklahoman enough time to sink to his knees like Tyson did as his tongue began to slap against the dark clitoris of Naomi, who had already tasted much better than Vickie ever did.

Though Naomi may have thought that she would dislike the idea of the All-American American Superstar licking and sucking at her pussy, the feeling of Jack's large tongue teasing her rose bud was already at the beginning stages of making it's glistening transformation. Despite that she was only getting teased, it was enough to make Naomi feel sexual contentment of a surprisingly high level.

Although it hadn't been a fact to her, Naomi felt that Jack was a sexual predator, judging by the backstage gossip she's heard about him, and if that was the case, the Floridian Dancer felt a tad bit ashamed that she had spread her legs, making her body vulnerable to any oral assaults that this sexual predator had for her.

Then again, the pleasure that Jack's tongue had been providing was slowly wiping out any feelings of ashamedness that the Funkette had. As his tongue started to plunge deep inside the dark cunt, the waves of pleasure that were riding through Naomi's body had only gotten larger whenever she could feel the American's tongue deep inside of her.

Meanwhile, behind RAW's resident Funkadactyl saw Tyson Kidd who rapidly thrusted his tongue in and out of her anal passage. The way that the Canadian had tongue-fucked Naomi was very different to how Jack was tongue-fucking her. Tyson's tongue was thrusted with agility and swiftness, while Jack's tongue was thrusted deeply and powerfully. Naomi honestly couldn't decide who's tongue felt better, but she did know that they both felt immensely pleasurable inside of her.

However, said bliss had took a significant downfall when she felt Tyson's tongue free itself from the alluring asshole of the Floridian Diva. Naomi didn't know why, but she had a feeling she was going to find out.

"Hey Tyson!…mmm…Why did ya take you're…mmm…tongue out of…mmm…me?" Naomi said, with the inevitable moan thrown in between what she was saying due to the powerful thrusts she felt occur in her dripping twat.

This made the Canadian smirk in response as he stood up and kissed Naomi on her neck before moving away from her. "Don't you worry about me just yet. Just focus on Jack for now."

She wasn't sure why she did, but the dark skinned Diva had complied with Tyson's orders. She closed her eyes so she could feel the intruding tongue which had repeatedly penetrated deep inside her velvety wetness. Jack may not have thrusted his tongue at an exceedingly nimble speed, but the power that his tongue had possessed was enough to make Naomi repeatedly moan in pure delight whenever the Diva felt the Superstar plunge deep inside her.

A few licks later and while Naomi had kept her eyes shut, she could feel that something bizarre just happened, judging by the muffled yells coming that seem to have come from Swagger. It was enough for the Floridian to hesitantly open her eyes to eventually realise that the American Superstar had gotten anally plugged by the Canadian Superstar.

Naomi hadn't expected Jack to react so positively towards Tyson's dick being launched deep inside his baby pink pucker, but the Funkette was pleasantly surprised to hear that the only sounds that had came from Jack's mouth were growls of sexual delight, occasionally telling Kidd to fuck him harder and/or faster before going back to tongue-fucking the Funkadactyl's wet (which quite frankly, was now an understatement) cunt.

The atmosphere in the locker room had certainly revolved around the theme of sexual desire. Tyson merrily hammered away at Jack's tight anal passage, while the All-American American himself had been busy lustfully plunging his tongue into the black cunt that was in front of his very eyes, partially being fuelled on by the pounding he was more than willing to take from the Canadian.

Naomi, on the contrary, was dealing with a number thoughts as they whirled around through her head. She wasn't sure whether to feel delighted, angry, weak or a combination of all three when Jack's tongue mercilessly assaulted her soaking wet rose bud. The wave of joy that would ride through Naomi's head (as well as her body) may have temporarily washed away her conflicting emotions, but said emotions would always manage to find a way to crawl back into her mind whether she liked it or loathed it.

With each impactful propel of the Oklahoman's tongue, the Floridian felt that her impending orgasm was drawing closer and closer. With the size and power that Swagger's tongue possessed, it was clear that the ebony Diva wasn't expecting to receive so much bliss as indicated by her high pitched moans and mews.

Plunge after plunge after plunge. Naomi couldn't take the large tongue of the American deep inside of her tight cunt for much longer before she felt her juices deluge out of her pussy and onto the enticing tongue that had only just stopped fucking her. She screamed; she yelled and she moaned all while her juices either poured onto Jack's tongue or trickled down her thighs.

The only sounds that had been audible from the Funkette notably heavy breathing after experiencing the first almighty orgasm for a long, long while. That was, for all of sixty seconds before the sexual screams of satisfaction after she felt his chunky shaft roughly enter her soaking wet pussy.

"Ahh fuck yeah! This is what I fucking need!" Jack said with unusually high pitched moans whenever Tyson had met with his prostate.

"Mmm…take it Dolph couldn't give you this sort of stuff then?" Tyson asked with a grin as he quickly thrusted in and out of the tight anal passage.

"You kidding me? He couldn't fuck an ass to save his life!" Jack said as he somehow managed to chuckle and moan at roughly the same time. "Keep on fucking me Kidd! Pound this All-American American ass!"

"Are ya still doing that whole 'All-American American' crap?" Naomi groaned despite the sensational feeling her vaginal area was in the midst of receiving. Many may not know that Naomi is certainly a keen talker, even during sex. "Give it a rest Jack. That shit ain't gonna work, so just keep on fucking me!"

The temptation to retaliate to Naomi had been strong on quite a significant level, but Jack remembered that this was probably the only chance that he'd be getting decent sex for the next month or so.

Besides, Jack felt that Naomi and Tyson were much more blissful to screw around with than Vickie and Dolph. Naomi had a tighter and tastier cunt than Vickie ever could dream of, and Tyson had a much larger cock than Dolph could dream of. It was a win/win situation for Swagger, so he was going to do his damn best not to mess this up.

Nimble gyrations of his large body allowed Jack to rock backwards against Tyson's crotch one moment and then thrusting hard into Naomi the next. The waves of pure sexual bliss that simultaneously travelled through his crotch and his posterior were remarkably ecstatic. Almost too ecstatic for the American to handle for much longer before he'd feel the effects of an almighty ejaculation.

It was a number of mews, thrusts and one loud roar later before Swagger quickly took his cock out of Naomi where the former felt his load splatter all over the latter's thighs a mere second after his cock had left her clenching pussy.

Now the tide of the inevitable climax was reaching dangerously close for Tyson. He did feel extremely tempted to just cum inside Jack's ass for the sake of it, but he decided that it would be better to be polite and ask rather than just dump a load inside the American's clasping pucker.

"Fuck man! I'm gonna cum soon! Face or ass?"

The question itself was pretty vague, but Jack knew what Tyson was trying to imply despite both men having a severe case of sex on the brain (for totally understandable reasons, considering the situation they both had been in).

"Face! I ain't having no guy cum in my ass!" Jack said. He did love the pounding he was receiving, but Swagger had never allowed any man to ejaculate in his hole for the whole of the four years he'd been in the WWE, and he certainly wasn't going to make any exceptions now.

Tyson had followed Jack's command, taking his rock hard dick out of Jack's ass as he stroked his cock furiously while Jack was in the process of getting to his knees and setting himself up so he was eye-level to the Canadian's crotch, watching as Kidd rapidly fisted his cock in total arousal.

It was a scream later before an exceedingly high amount of semen launched itself straight from the piss-slit of the Canadian's man-meat onto the face of Jack Swagger. By the end of Tyson's ejaculation, the All-American American looked like he had been coated with jizz by multiple men rather than just the one.

Everyone currently in Brodus' locker room was panting in exhaustion from the steamy session of fucking that had just transpired. Kidd and Swagger were feeling rather merry in the hopes that this would be more than just a promiscuous one-night stand, while Naomi had felt significantly guilty at the fact that she screwed around with guys that had lovers. The angel on the Floridian's left shoulder told her that what just happened was wrong and immoral on so many levels, but at the same time, the devil on the Floridian's right shoulder had told her it was also exceedingly enticing and blissful.

She wasn't quite sure whether to trust her inner angel or demon, but asking the guys surely would be a deciding factor in making her decision.

"Hey um…Tyson? Jack?"

"Yeah?" They both asked at roughly similar times, wondering what the Funkette had on her mind after recovering from the unique sex she just experienced.

"Don't ya feel guilty about what just happened?"

"No."

"Heck no! Best sex I ever had!" Tyson and Jack said respectively.

"But don't you two have ya know…lovers?"

Silence filled the room for a minute or so before Tyson and Jack chuckled with laughter, finding Naomi's question rather humorous than serious, despite that not being the intention.

"You mean Nattie? We're in a relationship and all, but when we need some variety, we just fuck around with other people…using condoms obviously…this being an exception, since I didn't know we were gonna fuck." Tyson said with a shrug.

"And I haven't gotten any sex for about a month! If I didn't get with you and Tyson, I probably was gonna end up raping someone." Jack laughed, only to be met with astounded stares from Naomi and Tyson. "What? I'm not actually gonna do that you know…"

"Mmhmm…sure you wasn't…" Naomi said with a roll of her eyes, before playfully punching Jack in the arm. "I'm just kidding. Ya don't seem as bad as Dolph or Vickie."

"Oh fuck no! Dolph likes to think he's a hashtag heel, when he's just a hashtag loser, and Vickie's just an old bitch. You know, if you two want, we can do this sort of stuff whenever Smackdown's on."

"Cool, I'm in! Beats waiting around for Nattie when she's with Beth or McGillicutty." Tyson said, as the two guys cocked their heads in Naomi's direction, waiting for a response from the dark-skinned Diva.

"…Fine. Fine. I ain't got much to do on Smackdown anyway." Naomi said with a smirk.

"So what happens now then?" Jack asked. "Is there gonna be a round two here…or…-"

The Oklahoman was interrupted as the Canadian's lips purposely crashed into his as the two engaged in a passionate lip lock.

Oh yes. Round two would definitely commence.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Man, writing this was a lot harder than I thought it'd be, and I was the one who requested it. Surely I deserve a gold star for trying :P**

**I was gonna have the title be 'Open relationships are the best relationships', but it was too long so I was stuck with that other title I used. Bleh -_-**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Top)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom) (Requested by THE Kid Hardy)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Bottom)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom)/Eve Torres (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Bottom)/Triple H (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**I'm gonna hold off on requests for now. Once I get a few chapters uploaded, I'll be back to allowing requests again!**


	14. Dolph Kaitlyn Sheamus

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Timeline - June 17th 2012 (Day of No Way Out)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sheamus had literally just came out of one of the most intense matches of his life, and he had loved that. Dolph Ziggler had given him a great fight much to the joy of the millions of fans who had been watching their fifteen minute battle.

The Irishman felt like the happiest man on Earth as of this moment in time. He had battled in one of the greatest fights he could possibly ask for, and he decided that he'd thank Dolph for giving him some immense competition in the ring. Behind the massive muscles, behind the fiery temper, behind the brute strength, lied a guy with a heart of gold. A strong majority of the WWE employees had either liked or loved the Great White because he was one of the more kinder people you'd find as a WWE superstar, which was especially warming to hear in contrast to all the backstage politics that usually transpires according to all the wrestling dirt-sheets.

After bumping into various Superstars, Divas and backstage crew who had either greeted or flirted with him, Sheamus had ultimately found Vickie Guerrero storming out of Dolph Ziggler's locker room. Thankfully Vickie went the opposite way to Sheamus so the two didn't have to interact with each other.

Sheamus was wondering whether this decision would be a good one or not, but just decided to go along with congratulating Dolph since the former had nothing to do for the rest of the PPV.

A few knocks on the door later and Dolph had cursed out his frustrations before opening it to see that it was his opponent for the night. "Sheamus? What the fuck do you want? Our match is done and-"

"Fella, that's what ah wanted to talk to you about. Mind if ah come in?"

"Oh so you want to come in so you could brag about a fluke victory? Hell no! Like I'm even consider going to let you in!"

Dolph went to slam the door but he ultimately couldn't do it…because Sheamus had placed his foot as a barrier so the door wouldn't shut.

"Look fella, ah'm not gonna brag to ya or anything. I actually wanted to congratulate you on an intense battle. What do ah have to do to show you that ah'm just trying to be friendly?"

"Friendly? You think I'm in the damn mood for acting friendly? Not only did I lose to you…by a damn fluke I may add, but I also lost Vickie thanks to me losing to you! Why on Earth would I want to act friendly Sheamus? Especially with a guy like you."

"A guy like me? What exactly is that supposed to mean Dolph?"

"Oh as if you didn't know already." Dolph said with a roll of his eyes, before continuing. "You're one of those 'big main event stars'" Dolph said as he used air quotes before once again continuing. "…who act like they're the best damn thing on this planet. I've got news for you pal, I'm the best damn thing on the planet and there's a reason people call ME a Show-Off!"

Sheamus had secretly been seething at this point. He didn't at all like it whenever one of his fellow WWE employees had accused him for acting too big for his boots, but he knew that his temper wasn't going to solve anything in this situation, so he just took a few deep breathes and his fiery temper had magically disappeared temporarily. "Look fella, ah don't mean no harm. Surely there's gotta be something ah can do so you can like me."

"Fine. You want me to like you? Then why don't you drop to your knees and suck my dick like a good little whore?"

"…Pardon fella?"

"I said, drop to your knees…and suck my dick…like a good little whore."

"Are you being serious?"

To prove that he had been serious, Dolph lowered his cyan wrestling trunks down to his ankles to reveal his semi-hard 6 inch dick. It wasn't the largest of the cocks in the WWE, but it surprisingly had been one of the thickest Sheamus had seen. "Still don't believe me?"

"Can we at least go inside and do this fella?"

"No! If you're gonna suck it, you're going to do it out in the open! Besides, you want us to be friends right?"

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of giving Dolph a blowjob where anyone could walk on by, the Celtic Warrior hesitantly sank to his knees as he softly grabbed the tanned cock that was in his large pale hands. "So if ah do this…you'll trust me from now on…right fella?"

"Of course! Now wrap those pretty little lips around my fat dick and I'll be showing you a whole lot of trust." Dolph said with a smug tone and a shit-eating grin as Sheamus was stroking the former's tanned shaft.

Sheamus desperately wanted to make a retaliation to Dolph's cockiness, but ultimately decided not to as the Irish Superstar inserted a large portion of the American's cock into his mouth.

Ziggler couldn't even find anything to say. The immense delight of a wet and warm oral cavern engulfing his hard member was too much for the self proclaimed Show-Off to make a sarcastic reply.

Up and down; up and down; up and down Sheamus' head went as the saliva covered cock of Dolph had repeatedly went in and out of the Great White's mouth. Dolph was moaning lustfully and Sheamus' muffled moans had only added to the pleasure Dolph was just beginning to receive.

To his surprise, Sheamus was already better at oral than Jack and Vickie ever were. The All-American American wouldn't even blow him for more than five minutes before he focussed on Vickie's cunt, and speaking of the Guerrero, she would gag quite a bit whenever she had to deepthroat Dolph's cock. Ziggler was sure Sheamus wouldn't suffer the same problem, but it was always good to check before assuming anything.

Without any verbal warning, Dolph quickly placed his two bronzed hands on the back of Sheamus' head and essentially began to brutally face-fuck the Irish Superstar, who didn't even gag a fraction as much as Vickie would have.

Sheamus had just taken it like a man; the hard member that had repeatedly thrusted itself in and out of the warm and wet oral passage of the Celtic Warrior had not been enough to even consider making the larger man gag. Sheamus had dealt with bigger cocks inside his mouth in past experiences. Cena, Orton, Triple H, Punk. All the big names in the WWE had the privilege of receiving oral satisfaction from the Irish Superstar, and they all felt that Sheamus' oral skills had been exceedingly delightful when on the receiving end of it.

The American's balls had frequently collided with the Irishman's chin whenever the former found himself deep inside the latter's mouth, which had only added to the immense pleasure that Dolph was in the midst of experiencing. It was evolving into a gradual pattern. With each thrust, Ziggler's testicles crashed into Sheamus' pale chin.

Eventually the temptation for his balls to receive the same immense pleasure that his saliva covered shaft was still receiving had become too strong to emotionally handle. Dolph had to get his balls licked now, and god damn it, he was going to get it!

"Fuck Sheamus! Suck those fucking perfect balls of mine! If you can handle it that is." Dolph smirked as lust had laced itself completely around his tone of voice.

Sheamus didn't have much of a problem complying with Dolph's demand as the former had let go of the huge shaft that had been in his mouth in order to accommodate the latter's two testicles into his oral cavern. Thankfully for the Irish-born WWE Superstar, he had been ordered in the past to suck on other testicles that were indeed larger than Dolph's, so Sheamus would have no problem in taking Ziggler's balls in his willing mouth.

The large pink tongue wasted virtually no time in swirling around the American Superstar's balls with lust while Sheamus' mouth had no problem in coating Dolph's balls with his saliva.

For Dolph, this was just as satisfying as being on the receiving end of one of Sheamus' blowjobs, which in itself was quite the accomplishment considering how much Sheamus can handle inside his talented mouth.

As the pink tongue of the Irish Superstar had effortlessly managed to twirl it's way around the testicles of the American Superstar, Sheamus was beginning to fear less at the risk of being caught and focus more on the lustful situation at hand.

Occasionally the Celtic Warrior would spit Ziggler's testicles out of his mouth and drag his tongue up and down the underbelly of the latter's rock hard shaft before it would travel all the way down to Dolph's scrotum which earned groans of satisfaction and approval from the latter.

While Sheamus' tongue was busy licking every inch of Dolph's hard shaft, the latter had managed to slide the bright red wrestling trunks from the former's waist onto the concrete floor.

All this pleasure that Ziggler had been receiving was beginning to create a tingling sensation inside of him. It had only been a number of minutes but Dolph was beginning to feel an orgasm slowly approach if the level of sexual delight Sheamus was giving him were to be maintained. Dolph wasn't very fond of the idea of cumming from a session of oral pleasure without trying some anal/vaginal first.

"Get on all fours Sheamus. Now!" The animalistic growls that oozed from Ziggler's mouth had come out surprisingly sexy, whether or not that was the intention Dolph had in mind, Sheamus couldn't help but to mindlessly follow the command that came from the smaller man.

Without signs of remorse or regret, the redhead turned around and gradually found himself getting into the doggy style position. It would be seconds later before the Irishman felt a thick member enter his back passage. Sheamus felt that he was about to drown in a metaphorical pool of bliss when he felt Dolph's intruding shaft begin to move in and out of his hole.

Sure Sheamus may have gotten to feel the cocks of Orton, Punk and Triple H deep inside of him before, but Dolph was surprisingly up there with them in terms of their dick's girths.

For Dolph, Sheamus wasn't exactly the tightest hole he'd ever fucked, but the former could still feel the latter's hole clenching slightly around the intruding member. Plus the Irishman's pale and jiggly ass cheeks had more than made up for the not bright pink puckered hole he had.

Whenever the blonde had thrusted his crotch into the redhead's posterior, Dolph stared in total arousal at the way that the Irishman's rear end enticingly jiggled around his pelvic area. It was truly a sight to behold.

The ass cheeks that had constantly wiggled around Dolph's shaft plus the whorish moans that oozed out of Sheamus' mouth had both played a significant factor in fuelling his sex drive to a much higher level. Dolph's thrusts had gotten faster, Sheamus' pale cheeks had jiggled more often and their moans and groans had gotten louder than the last. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if anyone had heard what was transpiring. Heck, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if anyone saw what was transpiring, considering that the two sweaty superstars were outside Dolph's locker room.

Neither man would care if anyone had walked in on them, or so they thought…until someone just magically happened to catch the two horny superstars in the act.

"Whoa! Getting a little frisky out in the corridor are we?" A female voice said, causing Dolph to unintentionally thrust so deep inside Sheamus the latter almost banged his head onto the floor. "Hey, no need to stop what you're doing guys! I sorta thought it was hot." The female voice said again, as she walked closer and closer until Dolph could identify her appearance.

"Kaitlyn?! What the hell are you doing here?" Dolph asked with a look that consisted of rage and embarrassment, as his cheeks had quickly transformed into a shade of maroon.

"Oh well aren't you feeling nice today Ziggles?" Kaitlyn laughed at the pure awkwardness that both Dolph and Sheamus must've felt. Then again, catching two hot muscular studs in the act was pretty darn erotic to say the least. Perhaps getting in on some of the action would've been a good idea considering that the NXT Winner's arousal had started to grow larger and larger with each second her eyes would be glued to the two sweaty, naked hunks in front of her.

"What do you want Kaitlyn? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Dolph shouted, as he pointed to the large body of the Irish wrestler.

"Oh I can see that alright." Kaitlyn said with the occasional glance at Sheamus who had his face facing directly towards the concrete floor; probably to cover his humiliation. "Maybe you might need a little bit of help with that though?"

Dolph just raised his eyebrows in confusion as the WWE Diva, from what he could understand, had asked cryptically to join in and make this a threesome…even though she already has a boyfriend, which is what had baffled the Show-Off. "Help? You wanna help us…with a threesome? Aren't you dating that NXT nerd? Derrell Lameman, or whatever that loser's name is."

"You mean Derrick Bateman?" Kaitlyn asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm going out with him. But he screws around with Maxine and that weirdo Curtis, so I can't see why a girl's not allowed to join in the fun."

"And I care because? Get lo-" Dolph was interrupted by a thick Irish accent that had obviously belonged to none other than Sheamus himself.

"Dolph, let her join. Just get back to fooking me and ah'll handle this." Sheamus said as Dolph was about to open his mouth in protest, but quickly shut himself up when he saw Kaitlyn already in the stage of undressing herself.

Ziggler hesitantly went back to penetrating the Great White with his tanned shaft, slowly forming a gradual rhythm that would eventually lead to the fast, rapid gyrations Dolph had before he and Sheamus got caught.

While Sheamus had moaned and groaned at the pounding his ass was getting, his eyes had focussed on Kaitlyn's enticing body as the only thing she was wearing was the smile plastered on her face as she watched Sheamus get banged by the bleached blonde superstar.

Watching the lusting moans roll out of the Irish Warrior's mouth had made the NXT Winner's arousal rise as she slowly began to spread her legs, in which Sheamus had buried his face within her thick thighs in just seconds.

Already the Diva with the two-toned hair had began to moan at the sensation her vagina was experiencing when it felt the redhead's thick moustache tickle her outer pussy lips. Yes, Kaitlyn was moaning just from Sheamus' moustache. As expected, Kaitlyn was indeed moaning louder and a lot more whorishly when she had actually felt the Irishman's large pink tongue delve deep inside her yoni.

Her legs spread wider and wider whenever she had felt Sheamus bury his tongue deeper inside her juicy cunt. It was only a matter of time before Kaitlyn's twat would become moist when Sheamus had rammed his tongue deep inside of her glistening wetness.

It wasn't only Kaitlyn who had felt great pleasure during this steamy session, as Sheamus gave the occasional muffled moan of delight whenever Ziggler had thrusted particularly powerfully or deep into his prostate. Same with Dolph; moaning and groaning with sexual contentment whenever he had rammed himself hard into the bright pink anal passage of the redhead.

However, unlike the NXT Winner and the World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph had felt that his ejaculation was approaching at a dangerously rapid level. The blowjob he had received from Sheamus earlier plus the consistently jiggling asscheeks of said Irishman had both played significant factors in making Dolph's orgasm that much closer.

"I'm gonna fuckin' cum Sheamus!" This was all that Dolph could say as lust had quite clearly wrapped itself around the Show-Off's brain (as well as Kaitlyn's and Sheamus') and the bleach blonde was beginning to feel his sexual limits reach their very peak.

"Don't fookin' stop lad! I want ya cummin' deep inside me!" Sheamus said with a sultry whimper as he arched his back, making his glutes jiggle even more which had earned growls of bliss from the smaller Superstar.

It didn't take much time after that before numerous batches of jizz flew from Dolph's piss-slit into the slightly stretched pucker of Sheamus. Dolph gave one or two thrusts after that before he pulled out of the pale Superstar, to see that droplets of his semen had trickled down the latter's chunky thighs and onto the concrete floor.

"Now that was hot!" Kaitlyn said with a ginormous grin; temporarily being the focus of attention from the two sweaty, naked studs. "I think you two should switch around though…you know, to be fair and all that."

With that, a smirk of the sly variety worked it's way onto the faces of both Dolph and Sheamus as they quickly looked at each other with a similar amount of lust.

"Well ah think that's fair indeed lass. It's just up to whether Dolphie boy could handle it." Sheamus said as the smirk on his snow white face had gotten even wider than before.

Dolph's eyes had almost expanded to the size of saucers when Sheamus had actually challenged him. Still, not to be outdone by his rival, the American made a bold move in not only grabbing, but also stroking the Irishman's hard dick. "Oh I can handle you, 'fella'. But can you handle perfection?"

This quickly lead to Dolph's tongue travelling every inch of Sheamus' shaft as well as his large scrotum, before sluttily engulfing the whole pale cock into his warm, wet mouth.

Sheamus couldn't even think of a response to Dolph's question. All the Celtic Warrior could possibly think about now was the immeasurable amount of pleasure his cock was receiving from the Show-Off's talented mouth.

Ziggler's head bobbed up and down as the young and hunky Superstar effortlessly took in all of Sheamus' fat dick without having to fight off a gag. It was like the latter was in the midst of receiving a flawless blowjob from an expert pornstar.

Meanwhile, the bleached blonde stud had arched his back to position himself in a standing doggy style position when he felt Kaitlyn's finger enter his tight hole. A whorish moan escaping the young lips and vibrating onto the pale shaft in his mouth. Dolph's body began to buck backwards and forwards so he could feel the Texan's finger delve in and out of his small pucker.

"Well it looks like someone hasn't had many dicks in their booty before." Kaitlyn grinned as she could feel Dolph's ass be more than willing to accommodate her thick finger.

Dolph was too busy sucking the cock of Sheamus to make a response to Kaitlyn. Up and down his head went at an impeccably fast speed as the younger stud had no trouble engulfing the older man's dick whatsoever.

While Sheamus could only see a slicked back blonde set of hair moving up and down towards his pelvic region, it was the quantity of gratification he felt from Dolph's orally talented mouth which made the pale redhead moan in bliss.

Whether it be his shaft or his scrotum, the Great White had enjoyed the feeling of the Show Off's mouth coating it in his saliva. In fact, one could say that Sheamus enjoyed it a little too much.

With the exception of one or two individuals, Sheamus could honestly say that he had never received such an immense blowjob in his life. The way that Dolph would just easily engulf the whole of his cock only to spit it back out and repeat the motions before travelling to his balls was breathtaking for the Irishman.

If Dolph managed to maintain such an exceedingly desirable technique in providing oral pleasure, then Sheamus was certain that he'd be cumming in a matter of minutes. Sheamus needed a change of position, and quickly. He didn't want to feel the embarrassment of ejaculating from just a blowjob, especially in front of his rival.

"Fook! Why don't 'cha turn around fella? Why don't ya let me show you how much trust you should have in me?" Sheamus said, as it was only just at that moment when Dolph's lips slipped away from his hard, wet dick.

"Oh is that what you want now? You want a shot at perfection?" Dolph smirked, while his hand kept a firm grip on the shaft that he was previously sucking while Kaitlyn's finger had only just been removed from his tight pink pucker.

"You know damn right that's what ah want Dolphie boy!" Sheamus said with a grin, occasionally peeking over Dolph's shoulder to get a view of the latter's glutes. "Are ya gonna give me a shot?"

"Hmm…well since Kaitlyn wanted us to swap, I guess I should give you a try…but only because I don't want to let a fellow Diva down!" Dolph said as he threw a wink in towards Kaitlyn whilst positioning himself so his face was resting on the wall and his ass was sticking out to both Kaitlyn and Sheamus like a sore thumb.

"Wait just a second there fella…did ya just call ya'self a Diva?" Sheamus asked as he and Kaitlyn laughed.

"What? I am one though." Dolph said with a shrug. "Not only that, I'm the hottest Diva in WWE history. No-one is ever gonna reach up my standards of hotness."

"Whoa! A little bit on the egotistical side aren't we Ziggles?" Kaitlyn giggled whilst she also gazed at his alluring glutes which were on display just for her and Sheamus.

"If it helps, I always thought you were the fourth hottest Diva. Right behind Trish, Vickie and of course myself." Dolph said before his eyes transitioned focus from Kaitlyn to Sheamus. "Now don't just stand there. Fuck me before I change my mind! You know Orton's not far away, and I know he'd love to get a piece of this ass."

"That won't be necessary Dolphie." Sheamus smirked before he grabbed his shaft and plugged it into Dolph's tight pink hole. "Not when I'm getting a piece of dat arse anyway."

For Ziggler, words weren't essential to him at this point; not when the moans and mews of pure delight oozing out of his mouth were a more than worthy substitute of any string of words he may have felt like saying.

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn, who had only just shrugged off the moment when Dolph said he thought Vickie was hotter than her, gradually found herself sliding past Sheamus and kneeling in front of Dolph, to which she had eventually taken the latter's swinging cock into her mouth.

The combination of Sheamus' deep, impactful thrusts and Kaitlyn's accommodating mouth already had the bleached blonde Superstar moaning sluttily for more. The joint feeling of getting anally hammered and orally pleasured felt like a slice of Heaven for Dolph. Never before did he receive this much satisfaction from Swagger and Vickie.

"Fuck! I want it harder Sheamus! Fuck me harder!" Dolph yelled at the very top of his lungs. He didn't care if anyone passing by had happened to hear him; all the Show-Off really cared about was what was happening in this very moment of time, and that was getting the fucking of a generation.

Even though the Irishman didn't like getting bossed about, by anybody, he had complied with Dolph's demand. Plunging harder, deeper and quicker than with each previous thrust. The Irishman's balls were crashing into the American's tanned thighs at an impeccably swift rate, and both men loved it.

Kaitlyn was also loving the experience that was currently transpiring. Her head was merrily bobbing up and down while she tested out her gag reflex (or lack thereof) on the impressively thick dick she was in the midst of sucking.

Up and down Kaitlyn's head went as she occasionally swirled her tongue around the bleached blonde Superstar's cock when she hadn't taken said cock too deep inside her enticing mouth.

"Damn fella! I guess you've been keepin' ya'self extra tight for meh, huh?" Sheamus said with a grin as he continued to hammer the smaller man's pink hole at a continuously fast pace.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Just keep fucking me with that big fucking dick Sheamus! Oh fuck!" Dolph screamed in pure delight when Sheamus had finally found his sweet spot, and the Celtic Warrior was intent on relentlessly pounding it.

"Ah'm guessin' Swagger never gave ya a poundin' like this, huh?" Sheamus smirked with the occasional groan of pleasure as he could feel Ziggler's tightness clench around his penetrating pale member. It almost reached boiling point for the Irish Superstar, and the inevitable climax was approaching ever so close for him.

"MMM! You fucking kidding me? Ahh fuck! He's a…FUCK…fucking loser…GET BALLS FUCKING DEEP IN ME SHEAMUS!" The Show-Off screamed at a surprisingly high tone of voice as he felt Sheamus mercilessly plunge as deep into the Hashtag Heel's loosened pucker as his shaft would possibly allow him to.

Growls of passion and raw lust emitted from the oral passage of the Great White had attempted to be a warning that his orgasm was about to commence. One or two particularly hard thrusts later saw Sheamus spilling a huge amount of sperm inside Ziggler's back passage.

Moments later another ejaculation occurred; this one belonging to the Hashtag Heel as he moaned whorishly when shots of cum raced into Kaitlyn's mouth, to which the Texan Diva was eager to gulp down.

The two hot, sweaty, naked studs gave ragged breathes after spending a majority, if not all of their energy of the intense session of sex that had resulted in their almighty climaxes. Kaitlyn had only just spat Dolph's dick out of her mouth once she swallowed his whole load as she stood in between the pale Irishman and the tanned American as they both eventually found themselves breathing normally again.

"So Dolphie boy…do ya trust meh yet?" Sheamus asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"After that? Sure…but on two conditions." Dolph smirked as he glanced at the naked body of the Irishman.

"And what exactly would those two conditions be?"

"One; you stop calling me Dolphie boy. Two; this happens more often…" Dolph said as his trademark smirk remained on his alluring face while his eyes changed focus from Sheamus to Kaitlyn. "…and you have to let me fuck you! I don't care if Darren Shameman is your boyfriend, honey, because this is still gonna happen whether you're dating that forgettable dweeb or not."

Kaitlyn's eyebrow had been raised temporarily at Dolph's request-no, his demand for her. Kaitlyn normally wouldn't consider cheating on a beloved boyfriend, but considering the WWE was a sexually active environment, and Derrick was probably screwing around with Johnny Curtis on a regular basis, she felt differently in this situation. She felt that if he got to sleep around with other people, why shouldn't she?

"So you want me to ditch Derrick, my boyfriend, for you and Sheamus?…Count me in Ziggles!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Honestly, I think this chapter turned out pretty good. There probably were one or two mistakes, but overall, I quite like the chapter!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Chris Jericho (Top)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom) (Requested by THE Kid Hardy)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Bottom)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom)/Eve Torres (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**Still temporarily not accepting requests.**

**Yes, I did modify the whole Punk/Stephanie/Triple H thing into whole Alex/Eve/Justin/Kaitlyn/Layla/Natalya/Tyson/Zack orgy thing. Honestly it was because I really got inspired by a fic called 'Spin The Bottle' from the Dice and Kristi Universe. It does feature Layla, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Natalya, Justin Gabriel, Derrick Bateman, Johnny Curtis and Tyson Kidd with a whole heap of slash, het and femslash.**

**If anyone's interested in the link, feel free to ask me via review or PM and I'll be more than happy to give it to you :)**


	15. Chris Punk Layla

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Timeline - June 17th 2012 (Day of No Way Out)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"No way Punk! You mean People Power is actually over and done with?"

"You better believe it Layla. Super Cena actually became useful for once…as well as Santino…and Alex…and Kofi…and Zack…and Brodus. Pretty much everyone who hates the Big Show's guts."

The WWE Champion and the Diva's Champion had both been keenly discussing the main event to No Way Out on their own in the former's private locker room. Layla was too busy applying on her make-up with Kaitlyn to take notice of the Cena/Laurinaitis match, so she had asked Punk to fill her in on the situation, although the Straight Edge Saviour took slyly unnoticeable glances towards the cleavage that was on show in her aqua and fuchsia wrestling outfit while telling her about the outcome to the main event of No Way Out.

Sure CM Punk was dating Lita and all, but the latter had slept around with other WWE Superstars while the two were going out, and she probably still does too, so why can't Punk do the same thing? Surely Lita would understand, and if not, Punk would just dump her anyway. It wasn't as if the end of the world was approaching.

"Ehh. I don't care about that part. I'm just glad no-one has to deal with that Laurinaitis twat anymore. He was getting on my nerves anyway." Layla said with a smirk while she secretly glanced at Punk's sweaty body. The only thing Punk was currently wearing right now was his wrestling trunks and his boots, leaving the English Diva a great opportunity to gaze at the alluring body of the Chicagoan wrestler.

"He was getting on everyone's nerves honey." Punk smirked at the Diva's Champion, only to eventually realise that she had been staring at his body like he was staring at hers. So much lust was swirling around in the atmosphere, and it had only just been picked up on just now by the WWE Champion. "Hey Lay? You know, if you're going to stare at me, you may as well get these trunks off, so you have more to stare at."

Initially Layla had widened her eyes in shock at the fact that she had been caught, but that wide-eyed expression soon morphed into a seductive smirk, as she complied with what Punk was telling her to do. "Well aren't you certainly an uncouth guy?" Her slender hands tugged at the waistband of his charcoal black wrestling trunks before she ripped them off to expose his semi-hard cock.

"Did I ever claim not to be?" Punk retorted with a smirk as Layla dropped to her knees so the English beauty was eye level to the Chicagoan's crotch. "I take it you like what you see down there."

"Oh yeah hon. It's looking real big and juicy from where I am." Layla said with a sultry lick of her lips at the sight of Punk's large dick, before she greedily engulfed a large portion of said shaft without any verbal warning.

"And you say I'm uncouth." Punk said as with a groan of pleasure whenever Layla's luscious lips reached the base of his hard cock.

The English Diva had formed a pattern whilst she was sultrily bobbing her head up and down Punk's thick length. Occasionally the British beauty would occasionally find that her nose was squashed up against Punk's neatly trimmed jet black pubic hairs, but she actually found that more alluring than off-putting.

As for Punk, he was just enjoying the enticing blowjob he was receiving so far. Layla may not have reached up to the standards of Trish and Lita, but she was certainly better than a lot of the current crop of Divas, that was for sure.

"You know, now that this is happening, it's no wonder why a lot of guys on the roster say you suck so much." Punk smirked as Layla continued to flawlessly suck up and down the length of his cock as if it had been a lollipop; until that remark at least.

"Oh honey, we're not feeling a touch of jealousy are we?" Layla said with a smirk that matched the size of Punk's, before she once again took in his meaty cock past her pouty lips.

"Oh Phillip's always feeling a touch of jealousy Layla. Don't you worry about that." Came a voice from the corridor. Layla jumped in shock while Punk just shrugged as their eyes had remained on the door which was opened (which made Layla feel quite irritated since she had asked Punk to close his door twice before the blowjob took place), until they could see that the voice had belonged to Chris Jericho, one of CM Punk's most recent rivals. "Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't have been naïve enough to leave the door open where anybody could just walk on in. Oh and Layla, if you want Punk to shut up, then just get him to suck a dick. It works on every wrestler all the time."

"Only one problem Christopher…I don't suck dick, in case you didn't know that." Punk said with a snarl as his eyes were fixated on the twenty year veteran, who was one of very few people that was on an identical level to the Straight Edge Saviour in terms of wit.

"Sure you don't kid. I'm sure Orton and Cena will back you up on that." Jericho smirked as he edged closer to Punk and Layla. "Oh yeah…and did you forget to mention to Layla here that you also sucked my dick, the night before WrestleMania?"

"Asshole." Punk said with a roll of his eyes as he moved closer to Jericho until there was virtually no air standing between them. "You sucked mine as well. Did you forget that?"

"Yep. I'm not gonna deny it, because I did. But you see…Phillip, at least I can admit the truth, unlike yourself. At least I'm able to admit that I sucked you off." Jericho said as the smirk remained on his handsome face. "And you know what, I bet you want me to do it again…don't you?" Those last two words that poured out of Jericho's mouth were nothing more than a sultry whisper that had travelled into Punk's earlobes.

"And if I said yes?" Punk asked with a perverse smirk that matched the size of his rival's.

"Then I'd get on my knees…" Jericho whispered enticingly again in Punk's earlobe, slowly getting to his knees as soon as he had finished talking for the moment. "…like this, and I'd show you and Layla that I've still got it." Chris winked before his hands had grabbed hold of the thick shaft that hardened with each slow, sultry stroke the native of Winnipeg gave.

"You know Chris, we may not see eye-to-eye in a lot of situations, but I think we can both agree this is a great position for you." Punk grinned as Chris eventually inserted an impeccably big portion of American dick into his Canadian mouth.

Chris already began expertly bobbing his head up and down on the hard cock that belonged to his arch-rival. Chris managed to cover the tip all the way down to the base of CM Punk's shaft with his saliva as Y2J had no trouble whatsoever in engulfing the whole length of the Chicagoan's member.

Layla, meanwhile, had only just removed the articles of clothing she had on to reveal her naked form to the two alluring hunks in front of her. Once she could feel the breezy air brush past her mocha skin, her eyes were fixated on the blowjob that was currently transpiring. "Ooh! You guys are getting so nasty in here. You gotta let me get another taste of that Chris."

It was only then when Chris spat out the American's chunky shaft so he could reply to the English beauty. "Then why don't you get on your knees with me Lay? It's big enough for two…right Phillip?" Jericho asked with a cheeky smirk as Layla gradually got on her knees facing one side of Punk's shaft while Jericho moved around to face the other side of Punk's dick.

"Well I don't wanna brag or anything…but Cena said that I had a huge fucking dick, with those exact words." Punk grinned as the sight of seeing a hunky Canadian and an alluring Englishwoman on their knees had made his member grow even larger than before, much to their delight.

It wasn't long before their tongues nimbly travelled through every single part of the WWE Champion's fat dick, occasionally swirling in a sultry manner around his scrotum.

Moans and groans of sexual pleasure oozed out of the charismatic Chicagoan's mouth as the two pink tongues that went to work on the intimate areas of his body felt like little yet incredibly impactful jolts of pleasure surge into his body.

As if that wasn't delightful enough for Punk already, Layla and Chris soon began to take turns accommodating the saliva coated tip of the Straight Edge Saviour's dick into their talented mouths, earning a cry from Punk that became louder and more blissful than the previous one.

The impeccable oral skills of Layla El and Chris Jericho proved to Punk that neither wrestler would ever be considered an amateur in the fine art of providing oral pleasure towards fellow WWE Superstars.

Separately, Chris and Layla were talented enough at giving out oral satisfaction of a divine calibre. Together, their tongues simultaneously dragging themselves up and down a rock hard cock would be enough to bring any man to a quick climax, no matter how high his sexual stamina was, and this proved to be the case for CM Punk as he felt that his inevitable orgasm was approaching very close at an extremely rapid speed.

It would be only a minute later before the travelling tongues garnered an aroused roar which saw shots of semen fly from Punk onto the aroused faces of Chris and Layla as they continued their oral assault on the WWE Champion until they were sure that all the cum had been drained temporarily from Punk's piss-slit onto the faces of Jericho and Layla.

The Straight Edge Saviour gave a few deep breathes after feeling the effects of a powerful ejaculation before he surprisingly found himself dropped to his knees along with Layla. The Chicagoan stud looked up to find that somehow Jericho was standing tall in comparison to the wrestlers who were on their knees. The American and the Canadian had somehow switched positions within the past ten seconds much to the surprise of the former.

"Don't act so surprised Phillip. You knew you'd have to be returning the favour sooner or later." Y2J said with a trademark smirk before he stripped himself of the grey t-shirt and baby blue denim jeans he had been wearing backstage to gradually reveal a rock hard Canadian cock with an impressive girth.

"Well according to you, it's not like I haven't done this before." The WWE Champion said as he rolled his eyes while his left hand slowly began to stroke the enticing shaft that stand proudly in front of his eyes. A minute later and Punk was still fisting the cock that belonged to his arch-rival.

"…Are you just going to stroke my dick or…whoa!" Chris was ultimately cut off as he shockingly moaned with joy as Punk had engulfed the whole of his dick with one fluid motion. It had both Y2J and the Diva's Champion stunned at the eagerness of Punk.

The Chicagoan's head bobbed up and down repeatedly, taking the dick in and out of his mouth with ease while the two around him had just stared in a mixture of shock and lust (although Jericho did throw out frequent moans of satisfaction).

A few more bobs and the Straight Edge Saviour had still received the wide-eyed treatment from the Brit and the Canuck. "What? You guys wanted me to return the favour…"

Both Chris and Layla's reactions had morphed from shock into a seductive duo of smirks. "Well Punky, now that you've stopped hogging up Chris' cock, I may as well finish what you started off." With that, the Englishwoman was quick to insert the whole of Y2J's saliva covered shaft into her velvety oral passage, similarly to how Punk did.

Practically, no time was wasted by Layla as she already managed to bob her head up and down wildly on the Canadian's cock that had both Punk and her saliva mixed together. It was certainly nasty, but that was what Layla sexually thrived upon. She was willing to do things that no Diva would ever want to do, and that made her quite a hit with most of the boys backstage.

As the Diva of Moroccan descent continued to slobber on Jericho's shaft, she eventually found that she had little to no control of her head as she felt a grip from the large hands of the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla on her luscious brunette hair that would limit her head movements significantly. This gave Chris perfect access to thrust deep into Layla's mouth, causing the Diva's Champion to gag once every now and then.

She was in the midst of getting orally fucked like a whore, and it wouldn't be long before she would begin to get vaginally fucked like a whore also. Layla couldn't look back due to the lack of control from her neck upwards, but from the gruff groan of pleasure, she could tell that Punk had intruded her pussy.

The British bombshell was getting spitroasted by two exceedingly talented wrestlers who were more than exceedingly talented at just wrestling. Miniature droplets of sweat began to pour down the faces of the American and the Canuck, eventually trickling onto their chests as they thrusted deep inside Layla's cunt and mouth, respectively.

Chris was beginning to feel his sexual peak get closer and closer each time he plunged past the velvety lips of Layla. Her mouth was brilliant and her lack of a gag-reflex even more so. Chris needed critically need a release within the next few minutes, and spilling his seed onto Layla's face wasn't the most desirable situation for Jericho…at least, not when he had something else planned out.

Y2J's grip on the brunette Diva's hair slackened as she suddenly felt control in her head again after Chris left her mouth allowing the babyface Diva to let out all her moans of erotic bliss while Punk continued to thrust in and out of her loosened yoni.

Aside from grunts and groans of satisfaction, the sound of Punk's balls frequently clapping against Layla's inner thighs was the only audible sound in the entire locker room. It was erotic, enticing and sexually stimulating just to hear how deep he had delved inside of her wetness thrust after thrust.

Punk had eventually settled in to using a flawless rhythm on the WWE Diva. His plunges inside of her were perfectly timed and his grip on each side of her waist wasn't too hard nor too gentle.

And for a minute, Layla was certain that Punk would continue to pound her at a rhythm so impeccable that it'd bring her to an orgasm much, much quicker than she could possibly expect. That was, until she felt the WWE Champion thrust erratically inside of her after a series loud, vehement moans that could be interpreted for shock.

She turned her head as far back as she possibly could to see why Punk was making such loud noises only to have minimum luck. She could barely identify little spikes on the top of a blonde set of hair on a male figure who appeared to be standing behind Punk. Considering Jericho had matched the vague description and the fact that there were only three people in the room, the Brit was sure it was Jericho behind Punk.

Soon she would hear two set of masculine moans ooze into the incredibly lustful atmosphere of the locker room. One set definitely belonged to the American, while the other set would eventually be sussed out by Layla as belonging to the Canadian.

It was only after she could hear Punk moan at an excessively high level and Jericho murmur a 'Damn junior' that Layla realised the former superstar was getting anally penetrated by the latter superstar. It wasn't the first time that Layla had taken part in a threesome like this in the past, and it would be safe to say that this certainly wouldn't be the last type of encounter neither, but Layla thought that it would be best to focus on the ecstasy she was currently receiving rather than focus on little unimportant details like she was just now.

A few thrusts of sheer power later and Layla began to feel miniature drops of sweat faintly shower down onto her posterior, from what she could assume originated from Punk's body. She could tell that Punk was getting close to an intense climax as the moans that rolled out of the charismatic Chicagoan's mouth had gotten louder and in a way, more whorish.

Meanwhile Jericho was purely focussed on ramming his throbbing shaft inside the constantly clamping hole of Punk. Gruff groans emitted from the Canuck's oral passage as he delved as deep as he possibly could into his arch-rivals back passage, occasionally managing to find his g-spot.

Like Punk, Jericho also began to sweat as the impactful thrusts he gave not only made the former's glutes turn a deep shade of red, but also the latter's cheeks due to how hard his thrusts actually were. It was no wonder the younger Superstar had notably yelled louder and louder when he was getting a pounding from someone with as much experience as Jericho. Also like the Straight-Edge Superstar, Y2J could feel his climax approach rapidly as the tightness of the WWE Champion plus the blowjob he had gotten from both Punk and Layla played significant roles in speeding up Jericho's inevitable ejaculation.

A number of thrusts from both men lead to them each eventually roaring in an animalistic way before they spilled their seeds deep inside the hole that they had been energetically fucking.

Now there was no sound to be heard in the entire locker room. Only the most sensitive ears would be able to pick up upon the trio attempting to catch their breath after the intense session of sex that had just ended.

A minute or two later and each of the three wrestlers could feel their breathing pattern returning to it's normal rate.

"Phillip?" Jericho asked as a forehand swiped away the remaining droplets of sweat that lurked on his forehead.

"Yes Christopher?" Punk asked half assedly.

"If you bump into Dolph, tell him that the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla still has it."

"…" Punk couldn't find a single combination of words in which to use as a reply to the twenty year veteran. Did Jericho seriously just ask him to be a messenger boy? As soon as his mouth opened to protest, Layla was nimble to cut him off.

"Oh Punky, while you're at it, if you bump into that tart Eve any time soon, tell her that Layla's the best you've ever had."

Again, not a single string of words could be found by the Chicagoan as he struggled immensely to form a reply to either Jericho or Layla.

Then again, perhaps it would be best to stay silent in a moment like this.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading this! And as you could possibly tell by the mention of Dolph and Eve's names just before the post-story notes section, the Punk/Jericho/Layla threesome will lead into the Punk/Dolph/Eve threesome. Looks like Punk will end up as a messenger boy after all :P**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Here's the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Bottom)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KJ-SlashBug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom)/Eve Torres (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**


	16. Cody Daniel Eve Josh Sheamus

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 1st 2012 (Day of WrestleMania 28)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Gentlemen, I hope you know why I called you all into my office." The atmosphere was filled with tension as Eve (who already received a significant amount of authority from John Laurinaitis after his team defeated Teddy Long's team at WrestleMania) had brought in Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, Josh Mathews and Sheamus into her private office (one of the few immediate perks Eve found with figurative power being wielded over others) to address what she felt was a blatant amount of disrespect from each of the four men already mentioned.

A long silence filled the locker room, each of the four men giving each other looks of confusion as to what Eve could possibly referring to. That was, until Josh decided to speak up. "Um…Eve…I don't understand why any of us are in here."

"First of all Joshua, that's Miss Torres to you. In fact, it's Miss Torres to all of you!" Eve said with a fierce scowl directed at the four individuals standing in front of her very eyes. "Second of all, as if none of you really knew, the reason that you four would happen to be called to my office is due to the amount of disrespect that not only myself, but also Mr. Laurinaitis have received from each of you within the past week. As such, a punishment is required for each of you standing before me."

"Punishment?! I don't need a punishment! Losing my World Heavyweight Championship was punishment enough!" Daniel shouted, as his face quickly turned to the grinning Irishman. "Wipe that smirk off of your face Sheamus! That title's getting back to my waist before you know it."

"Sure it is Danny boy. Just make sure ya last more than 18 seconds with meh next time." Sheamus said with a wink, making the Washingtonian boil with rage.

Eve however, decided to verbally and physically step forward to make sure that no chaotic action would ensue in her office with her very first night in power. "Now, now, gentlemen. To ensure that there no physicality will occur in my office, Mr. Laurinaitis has allowed me to take any action I feel is necessary. So, if any one of you four assault each other, I will make sure that you will be unemployed by next week. You're all expendable anyway." Eve said with a simple shrug despite the four glares she had been receiving from each man.

All that Eve could hear was "What the hell?" or something similar to those sentiments. Apparently her statement wasn't a very popular one.

"Lass, can ya really afford to fire a World Heavyweight Champion? Ah mean ah don't wanna brag or anything, but ah'm pretty sure that the Irish fans would go haywire if they find out that ah've been released." Sheamus said in retaliation to the bold statement that the Diva Search Winner made earlier.

"Actually Sheamus, the Irish fans can go haywire all they want because Mr. Laurinaitis and I have found that they contribute very little to WWE's finances. Besides, in terms of merchandise sales, Cena, Orton and even that lovestruck fool Zack Ryder all sell far more than you do." Eve said with a direct stare towards the Irish grappler, before focussing on the other three men in the room. "So, now we have that out of the way, is there anything else that you would like to get off your chests?"

Nothing but silence filled the room which gave the executive administrator to John Laurinaitis (or Mr. Laurinaitis as she would often refer to him as) a shit-eating grin. "Good. One other thing I would like to address is that since you all are expendable, your careers here aren't vital. As such, you need to earn your spots here on the roster, and that means doing as I say. Does anyone object to this?"

Once again, silence was emitted from each of the four employees of the WWE, making the shit-eating grin on Eve's face even wider than before as she began to take off her high heels. "Perfect. Now strip. I want to see you four naked."

Her command left all four men in the room looking baffled. Their eyes shifted from one man to the other before eventually focussing on Eve again, who wasn't at all happy with their looks of severe confusion. "Now!"

With that, the articles of clothing that were attached to their bodies had been thrown to the floor quicker than an RKO to Dolph Ziggler (well, almost quicker) as each man quickly presented themselves in their naked form to the manipulative Diva.

"Hmm…pretty good gentlemen. Pretty good." Eve said as her eyes glanced from one crotch to another. "Now, I want you and you to undress me." Eve said as she pointed to Sheamus and Daniel.

"Hmmph. Women. All the damn same." Bryan murmured as he and Sheamus hesitantly complied with Eve's command.

"My apologies Mr. Bryan. I didn't quite catch that. Would you mind repeating that out loud?" Eve asked as she felt her mini skirt slowly sliding down her legs thanks to Daniel.

The vegan mumbled a bitter "It's nothing" in reply as he also began to remove the beige coloured panties Eve was wearing and threw them onto the floor. Meanwhile, Eve's charcoal coloured jacket and white low-cut top removed from her body by Sheamus, rather roughly if she thought so herself, but she decided that she'll just add that onto the expanding punishment she had in store for the Celtic Warrior.

"Don't you two just stare at me! I want you both to get on your knees and show me why you two still deserve a place in this company." Eve said with a sinister laugh as the two rivals gave each other a look before they glared at the brunette Diva standing before them. They both slowly sank to their knees as Daniel slowly teased her anus with his tongue while Sheamus' tongue had darted past her clit and into her yoni.

Eve moaned in lust as the two top-tier superstars were both eventually plunging their tongues deep inside her cunt and her ass. Not only were both Sheamus and Daniel experts in the ring, but also at using their tongues, as Eve was beginning to find out at this very moment of time.

Meanwhile, the sly executive administrator caught Cody and Josh giving her lustful glances as they both had been paying full attention to watching Sheamus and Daniel pleasure the devious Diva with their talented tongues.

"Don't just stand there you two, unless you both want to be unemployed by the end of next week!" Eve said directly towards the third generation superstar and the commentator.

"W-w-what do y-you want us to d-do Ev-Miss T-Torres?" Josh stammered with a frightened tone as he and Cody hesitantly walked up towards her.

"I told you already Joshua, make yourselves useful. Surely you two should realise what I was referring to." Eve said with a roll of her sly eyes as Cody had attached his lips to Eve's left nipple, not caring whether or not that was what she was intending for the two employees to do.

Seeing as how the brunette didn't have any hint of anger in her aroused moans, Josh slowly mimicked Cody's actions, taking Eve's erect right nipple into his mouth.

Eve's head rolled back in pure delight as each men were twirling their tongues to give her a sense of total bliss. More and more lusting moans poured out of the brunette Diva's mouth as Daniel and Sheamus darted deeper inside of her while Cody and Josh twirled their tongues around her nipples quicker and quicker.

One could observe that the Diva Search Winner had been so impressed by each of the combined tongue talents of the four men (although she liked to think that Joshua in particular was slacking ever so slightly) that she stopped making any verbal quips and allowed the sultry moans to roll from her mouth into the already lustful atmosphere.

Her legs spread wider and wider which allowed Sheamus and Daniel to bury their heads deeper into her thighs as their impeccably talented tongues gave Eve a whole new level of divine pleasure.

For a while, moans of bliss oozed past her devious lips but as each man was getting more and more attached to Eve's nipples, cunt or ass, the executive administrator to John Laurinaitis thought it would be best if things progressed from this current stage, and she knew exactly how.

"Mmm…MMM…gentlemen! Stop!" Eve shouted suddenly, causing all four men to raise their heads in wonder. Eve had noticed her moist cunt wasn't receiving her attention, so her eyes had immediatel focussed on the charming Irish grappler. "Not you! Get back to licking!" And so he did.

"W-W-What is it M-Miss Torres?" Josh asked timidly, causing Daniel and Cody to snicker to each other in response.

"I would like for you to get on all fours Joshua." Eve wickedly smirked as Josh quickly obeyed her command; probably out of sheer terror. Bless his heart. Eve couldn't help but think that she could have a whole lot of fun using Josh in the future. "Cody, Daniel. I want you to stick your shafts inside Joshua. I don't care where, just use him for the whore that he truly is."

"Oh I know where I'm going." Cody smirked as he nimbly travelled in front of Josh; the former's crotch eye-level to the latter. "You better not disappoint me…Joshy."

"Of course I won't…Coddles." Josh said with a smirk, gaining back the confidence he had lost around Eve as he wrapped his lips around the thick girth of Rhodes' shaft.

Not long after, the former World Heavyweight Champion had plugged his cock into the clenching ass of the commentator as the former was welcomed with muffled moans of whorishness from the latter as he ultimately gagged on Cody's dick after feeling Daniel's member enter his hole.

Back in the other side of the locker room, Sheamus was still eagerly plunging his tongue deep inside Eve's moist twat while the Irishman's moustache tickled Eve's pussy lips. It made Eve feel quite twitchy, yet also as if she were stuck in a utopia of sexual satisfaction. One could say, Sheamus was better at cunnilingus than Cena was (Zack Ryder was still devastated to this day whenever he mentally tortured himself picturing Cena perform cunnilingus on the woman he'd often refer to as a Hoeski).

Her legs were spread wide like an eager hooker as she began to feel thick fingers belonging to a certain pale Superstar launching themselves into her asshole while his tongue mercilessly assaulted her wet cunt with complete keenness.

Though Sheamus had known about the recent (and rather controversial) reputation Eve had amongst all the Superstars, the cunt of the temptress had been too alluring to possibly pass up. Even if his wrestling career wasn't at risk of becoming terminated, Sheamus would have still buried his face in between Eve's thighs if it meant getting a taste of her velvety cunt like he was fortunate enough (or so he thought) to receive now.

Meanwhile, Josh was in the midst of getting spitroasted by two heels who both had been champions prior to WrestleMania, only to lose their titles to Big Show and Sheamus. Daniel eagerly thrusted deep into the commentator's tight ass (to which Daniel had actually enjoyed banging Josh more than AJ) while Cody was experiencing the blowjob of a lifetime from Mathews.

The clamping of Josh's back passage and the talent of Josh's oral passage brought Bryan and Rhodes respectively closer to their inevitable climaxes at a surprisingly quick level. Then again, neither heel could really remember the last time that they had sex as intense as this, even if it was to keep their wrestling careers alive.

Hard thrust after hard thrust made the two aroused Superstars feel on the brink of cumming, and Josh's muffled moans weren't exactly helping in delaying that impending ejaculation.

In fact, it was a number of thrusts from both men later before they shot their loads inside Josh approximately at the same time. To say that Josh felt like a whore was an understatement, but he knew that this was to keep his contract in the WWE, so he used that to accept the multiple volleys of cum that launched inside of him.

Eve noticed the situation that was transpiring next to her as Sheamus was still lapping his tongue fervently against her wet pussy, which gave the vindictive Diva a devious smirk as both Cody and Daniel eventually took their dicks out of Josh's oral and anal holes.

"You can feel free to leave Joshua once you get dressed." Eve said. Josh was about to protest, but she cut him off just before he was audible. "No Mathews. This isn't optional. It's mandatory."

With that, the small commentator grabbed all of his clothes and timidly sent himself to the corner of the office where he began to get dressed. After a minute or two, Joshua's presence had disappeared, much to the satisfaction of Eve.

"He feels a lot better than a woman!" Daniel said with a perverse grin (which was quite bizarre to see considering it was only a couple of hours ago that the vegan lost his title to Sheamus within eighteen seconds), causing Eve's eyes to narrow directly towards the former NXT contestant.

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to insinuate anything Daniel." Eve snarled as she walked up towards the grinning man. "I mean I wouldn't want to put you through any dire consequences because of your chauvinistic attitude."

"Chauvinistic? All I'm saying is that guys feel a lot better to fuck than girls."

"Oh is that so Daniel?"

"Yes…Yes…Yes…YES…YES…YES!" Daniel yelled, with each 'yes' moving him a step forward until his and Eve's naked bodies were only centimetres apart from each other, with Sheamus and Cody just standing there; watching this verbal game of tennis occur right in front of them.

"Well if that's the way you want to play it, then so be it. I'm sure that if you think that men feel better than women, that you'll have no problem getting screwed by a guy rather than myself."

"Sure, because I'm right, as always." Daniel said with a smirk of arrogance as she whispered something that the vegan couldn't understand in Cody's ear only for the latter to shrug and lay on the floor.

"Good. Then ride Cody, if you think your little theory is correct." Eve said with a seductive scowl as the Washingtonian hopped onto the third generation Superstar's still rock hard dick causing the former to scream in agony, considering Cody was one of four men to ever access the back passage of Daniel Bryan (the other three being The Miz, Alex Riley and Triple H).

Cody didn't have the patience to wait for Daniel to adapt to the current situation that was beginning to transpire, so he thrusted upwards into Daniel's ass, earning another cry of agony.

Eventually, each time the Dashing Superstar plunged himself into the vegan's ass, the latter would begin to whimper silent 'no's', which would eventually evolve into aroused, sultry moans as Daniel felt Cody find his g-spot.

"Now Daniel…since I know you despise meat with a passion, and since I am the most generous executive administrator in history…" Eve giggled with a twirl of her wavy brunette hair while she glanced at the homosexual act occurring right before her very eyes. "…so I will allow you to skip giving your arch rival a session of oral pleasure."

Despite the look of confusion and slight upset on Sheamus' face, Eve held a finger to his lips as she continued to speak to both the Washingtonian and the Irishman. "But, since I wouldn't want anyone feeling left out, your anal passage will have to accommodate Sheamus as well as Cody. I'm definitely sure you can handle that task Bryan."

While his ego agreed with Eve, Daniel's facial expressions consisted of a combination of anger, bewilderment and lust all wrapped up inside the head of the bearded male wrestler. 'No's' oozed out of the vegan's mouth blared out into the office, making it severely difficult for Eve, Cody and Sheamus all not to hear what Bryan was shouting (and simultaneously moaning).

But all that stopped when Daniel felt something inside of him…something _else _inside of him. For a second the bearded superstar had pondered what it could be…until he heard a gruff groan which was instantly recognisable to the man getting anally penetrated.

Said groan had belonged to Sheamus; Daniel Bryan's most recent nemesis and someone who he had hated with a vengeance…yet at the same time, felt incredibly lusting towards due to the current situation both men had been placed in.

Sure there was pain. There was immense pain. Daniel felt like his ass had been lit by several flames, but he repeatedly told himself that this would be a short phase during anal sex, and how the pleasure would soon wash away every single jolt of pain that he could feel.

As both Cody and Sheamus would alternatively thrust their fat dicks inside the loosening hole of the shorter man, pain still kept on hammering away at the ass of Daniel Bryan, both figuratively and literally.

The Washingtonian wasn't shy of expressing the anguish that his back passage had been feeling. Almost an endless amount of times that "NO" had been yelled blaringly across the office. Eve almost had to cover her ears with the loudness of Daniel but her lust forced her to continue watching the double penetration of Bryan transpire in front of her without trying to use the nearest objects she could find as ear muffs.

Thrust after thrust, Daniel did notice how the pain would ever so slightly drift away as his hole had clenched less and less on the thrusting dicks inside it. One could say that the vegan was actually getting use to the two cocks inside of him, slowly but surely.

The constant echoes of 'NO' that passed the lips of the vegan slowly began to fade away as the shafts belonging to Cody and Sheamus were beginning to transform Daniel's pain into pleasure. No more would Daniel be yelling 'No'. Now he would be whorishly moaning 'Yes' each time the two dicks alternatively delved deep inside of his stretching hole.

When he felt a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen, Bryan knew that _the moment_ would soon arrive. The hand of the Washingtonian nimbly wrapped itself around his hard member as he essentially wasted no time in quickly jerking off whilst attempting to simultaneously ride Cody and rock back ever so slightly against Sheamus.

With each thrust that both Cody and Sheamus gave garnered sultry moans of delight from the bearded Superstar as well as Eve as her fingers delved deep inside her moist rose bud, which only got deeper with each moan or groan that came out of the mouths of the trio of horny Superstars and into her earlobes.

At this moment in time, Daniel's hand rapidly jerked up and down his entire length of his thick, meaty shaft, exactly like the movements to his body. Eve could observe that Daniel Bryan's hand had been in a near perfect synchronisation with his body movements. It was like Daniel had been on the receiving end of a double penetration before, but Eve knew that wasn't true, taking into account how rare it was for a Superstar to have two dicks inside him at the very same time.

As time progressed forward, the vegan screamed 'Yes' in a rather slutty manner repeatedly as he felt his prostate get smashed by the two hard dicks. His hand stroked up and down his hardness at a speed almost uncaptured by the naked eye until ribbons of sperm flew from the Washingtonian's piss slit onto the abs of Cody.

While Daniel stopped masturbating intensely after reaching his sexual peak, Cody and Sheamus still plunged alternatively into his loosened hole. Well until Eve had something to say about it.

"Cody. Sheamus. You can stop penetrating Mr. Bryan now." Eve said, causing the two larger men to comply to her as they stopped with their thrusting. Once the executive administrator saw that Sheamus and Cody had eventually moved away from the worn-out vegan, Eve's glance switched from the two large studs to the alluring Washingtonian. "And as for you, Daniel; you can get dressed and leave my office as quickly as possible. And before you protest, this isn't a request. It's an order."

While the temptation to spark up a sharp retaliation to the Diva Search Winner may have been enticing to take, Daniel was intelligent enough to figure out that retaliating to a person with as much figurative power as Eve would end direly for him.

Without even uttering a single word, Daniel stormed off to get dressed, glaring at the three individuals standing before him. After placing the articles of clothing onto his body, Daniel left the room anger taking control of him. Chances are, Daniel would probably take out his frustrations on little AJ Lee, but Eve wasn't too concerned with that; especially with two naked hunks standing nearby.

What the devious yet stunning Diva was concerned with was how she would discipline Cody. She glanced into the walls of her office, attempting to come up with numerous strategies to bring out the slutty side of the third generation Superstar…well until she saw something she wasn't expecting in the slightest.

Cody taking an Irish cock deep inside his willing mouth.

It truly was a sight for Eve to behold, watching Cody sultrily bob his head up and down on Sheamus' thick length. Rhodes didn't even need to be instructed what to do, causing Eve to wickedly smirk at how aroused the third generation Superstar truly was.

Occasionally whenever Cody had deepthroated or engulfed a significantly large portion of the hard pale dick, he would always twirl his tongue around the base just to try and take out a chunk of his sexual frustration on the muscular Irishman.

Whilst still accommodating the thick shaft inside his talented mouth, Cody roughly jerked off Sheamus' rock hard member causing the latter to moan in both pain and pleasure.

This continued for a number of minutes while Eve's fingers slipped so deep inside of her, Eve was pretty sure that her fingers had gotten lost inside her g-spot. The sight for the executive administrator to take in was so blissful, yet it wouldn't last for much longer as Cody spat out every little inch of Sheamus' shaft that was salivated by his mouth.

"This is what's going to happen, Sheamus. You're going to fuck me, and you're going to fuck me hard, whether that's part of Eve's orders or not! Do you understand?" Cody snarled lustfully in the ear of the World Heavyweight Champion before the former quickly straddled the waist of the latter.

All Sheamus could do was nod his head with approval and ooze out a gruff moan of satisfaction as his hard dick slowly entered the clamping tightness of Cody's asshole.

Cody had been moaning (whorishly). Sheamus had been moaning (gruffly). Even Eve had been moaning (lustfully) at the action that was occurring in her very own office.

To say that it was alluring was more than an understatement. Eve's intelligence was slowly but surely replaced with lust temporarily as the studs were experiencing a hot, steamy session of sex, and Eve was going to get a part of that action, no matter if they wanted her to or not.

While Cody was rapidly rocking his posterior on the pale man's thick waist repeatedly, the third generation Superstar failed to notice the presence of Eve (despite glancing at her approximately a minute ago) until he felt her petite hand wrap itself around Cody's large member, stroking it with slow, teasing movements garnering slutty whimpers from Rhodes.

Admittedly this wasn't the young hunk's first time riding a dick…or second…or third…or even eighth. Cody wasn't exactly an amateur when riding cock, yet he could safely say that Sheamus had to possess of the thickest shafts that Cody has ever ridden in the whole of his four and a half years with the WWE.

The Georgian's palms firmly pressed themselves onto the Irishman's shoulders as the former used sultry gyrations to feel the latter's dick delve deep inside of his anal passage, frequently plunging into his prostate which (obviously) garnered louder and more satisfied moans from Cody.

The combined experience of receiving an ass pounding from Sheamus while getting his dick worked over on by Eve lead to Cody's climax drawing dangerously closer and closer with each passing second.

As Sheamus started to thrust upwards at a faster pace, Cody couldn't help but mentally observe how Eve's hand jerked up and down his long length quicker than the previous. It certainly didn't help in delaying the young Superstar's inevitable ejaculation.

In fact, it was approximately thirty seconds later before Cody had reached his sexual peak, spilling his seed onto the ghostly white abs of the sweaty Irish stud and the olive coloured hands of the alluring yet vindictive Coloradan Diva who continued to thrust into Cody's ass until he too began to feel his balls swelling up as Rhodes' ass was beginning clenching harder on Sheamus' shaft than ever before.

Once the native of Georgia felt the thrusts of the Celtic Warrior were no more, he hopped off of the waist of Sheamus and got back onto his feet. "You weren't bad Sheamus. Not my favourite…but not awful like Ted was. Next time I get frustrated, I know who to turn to." Cody said with a smirk and a dashing wink, before he grabbed his clothes and reattached them to his sweat covered body as he ultimately left the room and closed the door to Eve's office.

Now there were only two. Eve wickedly smirked at what she could possibly do to use Sheamus to her enjoyment, while the charming Superstar from Dublin was too busy trying to catch his breath from the pounding he gave to Cody.

The room had been filled with silence for a minute or so, until Eve did something that Sheamus wasn't quite expecting her to do…sandwich his throbbing shaft in between her large breasts.

Eve had a firm grip on her tits as she used them to stroke the rock hard dick that stood right in front of her. The sound of silence in Eve's office was replaced temporarily by the sound of Eve's breasts consistently crashing against the thick thighs of Sheamus. It was certainly an enticing sound for the two athletes to hear, and if anything, it fuelled Eve to stroke Sheamus' dick with her big tits at a faster pace while the Great White pumped his shaft in between the executive administrator's tanned boobs.

Sheamus couldn't help but to let out an almighty groan of delight as he felt his cum fly nimbly from his piss-slit onto the bosom of Eve as she kept the pale dick trapped in between her breasts until she assured herself that her tits had taken in all of Sheamus' jizz and eventually moved away from the redhead.

Sheamus went to stand up, only to get gently pushed onto his back once again by the gorgeous Hispanic Diva. "I don't think so Sheamus. You stay right there, because I have something special in store for you."

Wearing nothing but a grin that represented the signs of evil, Eve strutted her way over to the door of her office where she locked the door, making sure that no one could come in, and that no one could come out until the door to the brunette Diva's office had been locked.

Her focus had shifted from the lock on her door to the naked form of the Irishman, giving her what she could interpret as a slight look of fear as he pondered what twisted ideas Eve had in mind for him. Now the Diva Search Winner knew this would be her time to strike.

"Now remember Sheamus, this is going to hurt me as much as this will hurt you…but this is what Johnny would want me to do."

By the time this was all over, Eve could add Sheamus to the list of men that she has successfully used during her recently controversial tenure with the WWE.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Well I hope this wasn't too chaotic for you guys, since the last orgy scene I did (with Alex/Antonio/Beth/Damien/Zack) was by far the wackiest thing I've ever written.**

**So, without me rambling on into tomorrow, here****'****s the next few chapters that will be coming your way.**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Kane (Top)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by KaneLovesTristen)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom)/Eve Torres (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**


	17. AJ Kane Sheamus

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - June 8th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

To say that AJ Lee was a figure of controversy could possibly be a contender for one of the biggest understatements of the century. AJ was on a level far bigger than controversy. AJ was making shockwaves; gargantuan shockwaves on a worldwide audience, whether it was through a TV screen, a computer screen or by getting namedropped. The controversy didn't just stop with AJ however; definitely not. Whenever AJ got particularly close to someone, that person would feel the effects of being a controversial figure just due to association from AJ.

Ask Daniel Bryan or CM Punk. They'll be more than happy to back that claim up, and those two rarely ever see eye to eye in situations.

And just as it seemed that AJ was ready to twist Bryan and Punk further into her tangled web of deception, lust and overall craziness, she would once again shock the millions upon millions of viewers by doing something completely unexpected. Something so against the norm that one could classify it as a dose of being purely psychotic.

Enter Kane and Sheamus; two Superstars with some of the most intimidating reputations you'll ever come across in the entire span of your life. Sure they both had changed their destructive ways recently (well some had assumed that at least), but the brute power and physical intimidation of these two muscular men had attracted the attention of the young and petite AJ Lee.

They weren't exactly what one would assume to be eye-candy, in terms of physical appearance, but AJ thought differently…entirely differently. What a young girl would consider attractive, AJ would consider repulsive and vice versa.

In fact it was AJ's backward way of thinking that actually lead both Kane and Sheamus to the destination she wanted them to go to (even if her methods of doing so weren't what one would consider to be…rational).

With a note that only said "You + Me + Boiler Room + Now = True Love' had left both Sheamus and Kane (who happened to be the only two recipients of said letter) wondering who on Earth could have written such a thing.

No name, no identifiable handwriting style, no signature. Nothing that would give even the vaguest of clues as to the person who wrote that letter, specifically for them.

All that both Kane and Sheamus could possibly do was wonder why they would receive this letter (if they could even call it that). Do they have stalkers? Is this a practical joke? Is this a form of revenge? For any question the two large athletes may have had, no answers were to be found.

The only way that their expanding curiosities would be tamed was if they followed what their letters told them to do…which was exactly what they did.

No time was wasted as both Sheamus and Kane had made their way to the boiler room separately, only to meet each other just before they both made their entrance and opened the door to their curiosity (in a figural and literal sense).

"Kane? What are you doin' here? …You didn't write that letter to meh, did ya?" Sheamus with a slight tremble of fear hidden in his thick accent only to be met with a shake of the head by Kane, thankfully indicating that the resident of Death Valley didn't send the letter to Sheamus.

Before an awkward silence could take over the current atmosphere between the Big Red Monster and the Irish redhead, the latter took a gulp before he opened the handle of the door to reveal possibly one of the most bizarre sights each man had ever experienced during their tenure with the WWE.

AJ…on her knees…with one photo frame in each hand…toying around with the edge of each photo frame…as she licked her lips…whilst looking at the photo in each frame. Perhaps bizarre wasn't even the correct word to describe what Sheamus and Kane was seeing, but then again, WHAT could they use to describe AJ's questionable actions?

The 'crazy chick' as labelled by CM Punk, tilted her head in a matter of milliseconds as she saw the two men she had most recently lusted over step closer rather hesitantly.

"I suppose you're wondering why you two are here together with me in such a…wonderful location." AJ said as she curled around the waves in her long brunette hair. "Well I had a few…issues, I needed to address, and I thought-Actually, wrong word. I KNEW that you two would totally put things right…right…RIGHT?"

A cackle had been let loose, causing Sheamus to give AJ a look that was so dumbfounded it would make Paris Hilton attempting to solve an algebraic equation seem timid in comparison, while Kane had coldly stared at the small, young woman.

"Anyway…" AJ said with deep breathes before continuing. "…I've been on the internet doing some research, when I just happened to stumble upon THESE!" AJ shouted as she showed the two muscular Superstars the pictures in each photo frame. One had an image of Kane and Lita captured at their infamous wedding day, while the other featured Sheamus wrapping his arm around the shoulder of Alicia Fox.

"Why would you two do this to me? Why do you two torture me, when I've been such a good girlfriend to the both of you?" AJ said as if it was the sanest thing to ever come out of her mouth. "Is it because I'm not a redhead? Is it because I'm not extreme…because trust me, I can go extreme! I should show you how extreme I can get, huh? Huh?"

Sheamus and Kane just stood their in utter silence, not daring to allow a word to spill out of their mouths as AJ skipped closer and closer to them. Her skipping reminded them of an innocent young girl, probably around the age of eight or nine. How could a female like AJ with such an innocent, childlike aura turn out to be such a crazy, insane woman? Sheamus and Kane didn't know, but they both remembered the amount of sex appeal AJ wielded, which obviously had proven enough to separate her from getting branded as a young, underage girl.

AJ's sex appeal had been so impactful in the WWE, it wasn't even funny at this point of time. Primo, Hornswoggle, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and now seemingly Kane and Sheamus were just a number of many who had all fallen (or would soon fall) to her wicked yet oddly enticing ways.

"Now…why don't I show you two…how much of an extreme girlfriend I can really be? I KNOW you'd both really like to totally see that!" With a flick of her hair and a bizarre cackle later, AJ nimbly removed every single article of clothing attached to her body to reveal her naked form. "This is what you wanted to see…right? Am I like Lita, Kane? Am I like Alicia, Sheamus? Am I just as…beautiful and pretty as they are?" False innocence oozed it's way out of AJ's lips as her eyelashes batted towards the two ginormous Superstars like butter wouldn't melt.

Aside from obvious arousal of seeing an alluring naked body, all Sheamus could think about was what acting school AJ went to, and how would he be able to receive the very same lessons she did.

As for Kane, it was a lot more…challenging, to see the observations that he picked up. The Big Red Monster wasn't exactly known around his fellow employees for his emotions or thoughts, but rather a lack of them. Sure there was lust and arousal swirling around in his brain when looking at the nude Diva in front of his eyes, but he had those exact type of feelings for Trish way back, and he never felt anything significant for her.

While the two large Superstars were temporarily distracted for whatever reason that may be, they didn't notice how nimbly AJ sank to her knees, with a the two bulging crotches caressed by the palms of each of her hands. "I know that deep, deep down inside of you both, you two have feelings for me, whether you want to admit it or not. I think it's right that I return those feelings for you two, even just for like ten minutes. It'll be totally worth it!"

Without warning, her hands delved past the wrestling trunks/tights of Sheamus and Kane (respectively) so her mischievous hands could reach their ideal destination of their large, hard shafts. Going commando may have been 'shocking' to someone in a 'normal' society, but in the WWE, going commando is almost recommended for situations like these.

Deep, masculine groans of approval escaped the oral passage of Sheamus while Kane had tilted his head back which indicated his sign of approval to the AJ's actions. Whether Sheamus and Kane were approving getting their cocks stroked by such a psychotic female purely because they like her touch, because they both face the risk of getting their penises savagely bitten off by her or even a combination of the two, even they weren't totally sure, but right now, thinking wasn't the best activity to partake.

Especially considering that Sheamus' trunks and Kane's tights had both fallen to their ankles, exposing their scrotums to the already aroused Diva.

Her lips didn't know what shaft to take in first. Kane notably had a longer length but Sheamus clearly had a larger girth. Such a dilemma AJ had placed herself in; a somewhat pleasant dilemma, but still a dilemma nonetheless.

Eventually, after minutes of observing, touching, stroking, squeezing and even biting (gently, of course; AJ liked to think that she wasn't a psychotic savage contrary to popular belief) the hard dicks that stood proudly right in front of her mocha coloured eyes, the New Jerseyan decided to wrap her lips around the head of Kane's member first, before quickly engulfing it like a hungry whore much to the sexual satisfaction of the resident of Death Valley (even if he wasn't so keen on expressing said satisfaction).

Her head movements had been quick, deep and rough…definitely Kane's type of ideal oral session. Kane was (and still is) known for his roughness throughout the span of his WWE career, and what AJ was pleasuring him with epitomised the word rough.

While AJ's mouth provided (a bizarre type of) pleasure to the Big Red Monster, her small, petite hands provided an equally as bizarre type of pleasure to Sheamus as the crazy WWE Diva rapidly stroked up and down the hard, pale length of the Irish redhead.

A hand job wasn't exactly ideal for Sheamus, however. Considering the recent reputation AJ's built up for herself within the past number of weeks, it was most likely for Sheamus to worry immensely for the safety of his penis. Without any further pondering as to what could happen to his beloved shaft if AJ got too excited with it, the Great White Superstar slowly and carefully moved his cock away from AJ's eager palms and located himself behind the small Diva.

After slowly circling around the weird (and that was putting it in a nice way) yet alluring girl, Sheamus could see that AJ's yoni was on display, the former of whom couldn't help but secretly lick his lips at the sight of the bottom half of the psychotic vixen.

A minute or so was spent by Sheamus wondering whether to pleasure her vaginal area with his tongue or his penis, the Celtic Warrior decided that the latter option would be the best option. Unintentionally, Sheamus rammed himself inside AJ's rose bud. He didn't mean to be so rough, but since AJ herself was quite rough around the edges personality wise, Sheamus wasn't too concerned for his wellbeing as the sensation that his shaft was already receiving was too pleasurable to think about anything than fucking AJ senseless.

His porcelain white coloured hands firmly gripped both sides of the universally proclaimed crazy chick's waist as he pounded her with absolute intensity as raw moans of enticement poured from his mouth while arousal easily slipped into the mind of the largely built Irishman.

If someone had just walked on into the boiler room (although the chances of that possibly happening would be extremely low), they would see AJ getting spitroasted. Sheamus was thrusting inside her cunt. Kane was thrusting inside her mouth. It was a much more sexually stimulating thought when fucking her mouth or pussy rather than initially assuming that the New Jerseyan Diva would sexually enrapture her prey.

Despite Kane and Sheamus roughly plunging deep inside of her oral and vaginal holes (respectively), AJ showed no sign of unease as her mouth somehow managed to accommodate the whole of Kane's gargantuan dick, while her pussy proved to be a comfortable fit for the Irish dick currently inside of her.

At this rate, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan were on their way to becoming thoughts of the past as Kane and Sheamus filled the young, petite bundle of crazy roughly with delight.

Minutes passed by as Kane and Sheamus felt their shafts eventually begin to throb. They gave each other a quick look and a nod as they took their dicks out of AJ only to be given one of the most ferocious glares either man has received in their entire lives. An angry mother could only dream of giving her child a glare half as ferocious as AJ was with Kane and Sheamus.

"And just WHAT do you two think you are doing? Do you KNOW how much I was enjoying that?" AJ said. She did not look like a happy camper in the slightest, and even that would be sugar-coating AJ's anger towards the two men before her.

"W-We were gonna swap places l-lass." Sheamus said with a slight stammer. Once in a blue moon the Irishman got nervous, but for some reason, little AJ found a way to make Sheamus feel quite scared of the small Diva.

"Oh…" The scowl plastered on AJ's face morphed into a look of relief in the blink of an eye. One could wonder how AJ could simply swap expressions like a game of hot potato. "Well in that case, you two can swap." And so they did. Kane and Sheamus located themselves to the vaginal area and the oral cavern (respectively) of the New Jerseyan Diva.

No time was wasted as Kane inserted his rock hard member into AJ's ever so slightly stretched yoni, while Sheamus felt his cock get swallowed up into the cock-hungry mouth of AJ Lee.

Kane continued use rough thrusts on AJ as the Big Red Machine roughly pounded the psychotic yet alluring Diva as he could feel her pussy opening up to feel the whole of Kane's massive girth delve inside of her. Like Kane, Sheamus also continued to use rough thrusts into the willing mouth of the crazy Diva as his pale scrotum frequently collided into her chin.

Even though it was AJ who was providing all the pleasure to the two muscular and large Superstars above her, Kane and Sheamus couldn't help but look deeply into each other's eyes in an enticed way as they thrusted and thrusted into the bizarre Diva. Both men thought it was just a coincidence that they happened to stare at each other at the same time, but their eyes couldn't escape each other as they continued to delve deep inside of AJ.

They just couldn't handle it for much longer, as they quickly locked lips with each other. Kane and Sheamus nimbly parted their lips as their tongues swiftly fought for dominance. Their thrusts had slowed down notably, yet the roughness of their pelvic gyrations was still notable.

Both Kane and Sheamus had cocks that were throbbing immensely as they continued to thrust deep into AJ while their lips had been attached to each other. AJ could sense that the two dicks inside of her were throbbing, and she didn't feel comfortable with each man using her as a sperm dumpster.

In a method to escape the current position she was in, her teeth scraped along the porcelain white coloured skin of Sheamus' dick which had been enough to make the Irishman jolt backwards in shock, allowing AJ enough space to move away from both Kane and Sheamus.

"Are you both like, ready to cum yet?" AJ asked. Innocence and adorability laced themselves into AJ's voice as she looked up at the two Superstars.

The sound of silence filled the room after that as Kane and Sheamus nodded their heads. Seconds later, and AJ crawled closer and closer to the two wrestlers until she was a number of centimetres away from both men.

"Good, because I want to see you two jerk each other off. That'd be really, really hot…" AJ grinned, although that wide grin transformed quickly into a look of intimidation. "…and I know you two wouldn't want to disappoint me. You two wouldn't like to see what happens when I get disappointed."

Sheamus quickly complied with AJ's orders as his hand wrapped itself around the huge dick of Kane as it stroked up and down the monster's hard length. It wasn't long after that before Kane began to return the favour for Sheamus, stroking the porcelain white dick rapidly with his giant hand.

AJ could only stare in amazement as the two had been so quick to obey her command. The throbbing of both man's shafts had increased while the New Jerseyan licked her lips in lust and anticipation for the both man's inevitable climax which approached closer and closer to transpiring.

Luckily for the savagely vindictive Diva, she wouldn't have to wait much longer as Sheamus spilled a large load that was roughly the same colour as his skin onto the face of AJ Lee. Seconds later, and Kane also experienced a blissful orgasm as he too shot a massive amount of cum onto AJ's face.

Once both men had milked each other's shafts dry, AJ looked as if she had been involved in an intense gangbang, rather than just a steamy threesome. Her fingers scooped up a sample of the sperm that was scattered around her face so she could taste it. Despite not knowing whether she was swallowing Kane's load, Sheamus' load or a combination of the two, it did have a particularly special taste to it that made the petite bundle of crazy moan in delight.

Even though her face was still covered with masses of semen, she quickly rose from her knees to attach her wrestling shorts onto her body and her boots onto her feet. In spite of being a sperm coated mess (from the neck upwards), AJ pecked both Sheamus and Kane on their cheeks. "So, make sure you two meet me back at my hotel room." Her small palms wiped off a majority of the spunk that was on her face as she moved away from the two large men so she could open the boiler room door, gradually skipping away as if nothing raunchy had just happened.

Sheamus and Kane could only look on, wondering how on Earth AJ was on a wrestling show and not a mental institution.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Isn't psychotic AJ just the cutest little thing? When she isn't tempted in the slightest to bite someone's penis, that is.**

**Now I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I felt so sad watching the Jerry Lawler ordeal on RAW. Definitely the saddest moment of RAW history within the past 12 years, and I'm just glad that Jerry's still breathing to be quite honest.**

**So since that's out of the way, and before this turns totally negative, let me just throw in a positive and mention the next few chapters that will be coming your way:**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom)/Eve Torres (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**I've also got some important news for you all about future chapters and stories!**

**The first piece of news is that I'm in the process of creating a brand spanking new story revolving around the life of Trinity McCray (or Naomi in the WWE) backstage rather than on-screen. There will be a lot of smut, bi sex, het, slash and femslash as well as lies, deception, friendships and romance. Hopefully you'll like it when you see it, because I'm not sure if I'm currently doing a good job of promoting it at the moment. I'll say that it should be uploaded within the next week or so (but that's just a very rough estimation. Don't be surprised if this is uploaded before or after next week).**

**And the other piece of gossip is that I'm thinking that once two more chapters (not including this one) get uploaded, I'll get back to taking reviews again (Huzzah)!**


	18. Punk Dolph Eve

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - June 18th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It was the night during a rather pleasant RAW, and Dolph was once again his charismatic self after Jack Swagger looked to irritate him no more.

How could we tell that Dolph had once again returned to his charismatic roots? Simple. He immediately flirted with women once defeating the his opponent for the night (which is what he was currently in the midst of doing), which usually was his routine before he got involved with Swagger.

This time, the woman in question was the vindictive, manipulative and seductive Diva referred to as Eve Torres, one of the most notorious man-users in the whole of WWE's long, long history.

"So babe? You see me beat that loser, Swagger just now?" Dolph smirked. One hand slid back his bleached blonde hair while the other hand used the wall as support while both his eyes had a focus on the alluring brunette standing in front of him.

"Babe? Oh Dolph, darling, I am not your babe, and I never will be…and no, I wasn't watching your match to be one hundred percent honest. I was too busy making a formal complaint to Mick Foley and the Board of Directors about how poorly I've been treated for the past number of months while these irrelevant, returning Divas steal MY spotlight that I deserve. Does that answer your question?" Eve huffed. Normally that would be enough to give any man a frown, but with the mood that Ziggler was in, he was determined to flirt with the Coloradan until she finally gave in to his alluring charm.

"Whoa Eve. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. In fact, I think I may be able to help you out in this situation…for a price, that is."

"Oh, and what exactly is your master plan here Dolph? Getting inside my panties doesn't count, just to clarify."

"Oh I wasn't going to ask about that, but if you want me to, then I'll always be happy to-" Dolph stopped himself when he saw the chilling glare he received from Eve. "Just kidding babe. But how about I throw in a good word for you? I mean when you have a hard-working, dedicated, young stud like me, who exactly is gonna ignore you?" Dolph smirked, especially once he saw the facial expressions of the universally proclaimed 'Hoeski' light up wickedly.

"So what exactly do I have to do for a hard-working, dedicated, young stud like yourself to throw in a good word for someone like me?" Eve asked, as her body inched closer and closer to Dolph's until the two were barely at a distance from each other. "I mean, I am willing to do ANTHING for you Dolph."

"Anything?" Dolph said with a mixture between a smirk and a shit-eating grin as he saw the distance between himself and the Diva Search winner get narrower and narrower with each passing second. "I think you know what I want babe."

"Dolph!" The brunette directly glared at the blonde until the former quickly remembered her plan, changing that glare into a sultry smile in the snap of a finger (figuratively, not literally). Her hand teasingly began to roam his chiselled abs before it travelled past into his wrestling trunks as her palm had eventually collided into Dolph's shaft (and they say that going commando is a bad thing). "Is this what you want…babe?" Eve continued to smile with false intentions as she somehow managed to force herself to refer to Dolph as her 'babe' without a single shudder, something that she despised calling most men unless it would benefit her.

"Mmm…yeah." This was all that could come out of Dolph's mouth as he felt the Coloradan's petite hand slowly stroke up and down his long and thick length, making it much, much harder in the process.

This wasn't Eve's first experience from Dolph, but he was a lot thicker than she pictured in her mind from the last time they did it together. Eve couldn't believe that she had underestimated the girth of the Floridian as she stroked it quicker and quicker until the beautiful Diva couldn't bear just feeling Dolph's dick any more. She wanted to see it. She wanted to see if it looked different to how she remembered.

Without warning, the devious Diva ripped off the shiny silver trunks Dolph had worn to reveal his rather large shaft. Definitely thicker than Eve had remembered, and also longer.

Also without warning, Dolph could feel something a lot more intimate than the handjob he was receiving just seconds ago. He looked down to see that Eve had already sunk to her knees, licking the crimson crown of his shaft which had garnered satisfactory moans from Ziggler.

Curiously and slowly licking the dick in front of her with her talented, yet agonisingly teasing tongue, Eve had dragged that tongue up and down Dolph's length and occasionally his testicles which garnered more and more groans of delight from the grinning blonde hunk.

Once the universally-proclaimed Hoeski had felt that enough teasing had been done with her tongue, her mouth decided to engulf the whole of the dick in front of her; a daunting task for most women, but Eve wasn't like most women (so she'd like to think, at least).

The thick cock of Dolph had easily slipped past Eve's rouge lips and occasionally into her throat. She was that talented in oral skills, but a lot of Eve's WWE colleagues knew that already (whether they thought Eve's main talent in oral skills lied with her ability to speak flawlessly or giving out other methods of oral to the elite Superstars of the WWE).

All Dolph could see was a brunette set of hair bobbing up and down the length of his manhood, but what he felt (or rather, was in the midst of feeling) was far greater and more immense than his current focus in sight.

With a grand total of two women (Vickie and Eve) giving him a blowjob in less than an hour, the Floridian finally gained a sense of normality as his old regular post-match celebrations looked to continue right where they left off when him and Swagger formed 'American Perfection' with Vickie Guerrero. Something else that Dolph noticed which regained normality from this blowjob was the calibre of it: Ziggler would always choose women who were talented in the art of oral pleasuring, whether that was purely by coincidence or if the blonde just had a psychic gift.

Eve certainly wasn't disappointing every time her mouth inserted more and more of the Show-Off's large member until her nose occasionally bumped into his bright blonde pubic hairs. It was rather blissful if Dolph thought so himself, and Eve was much better than other women (and even men) Dolph briefly hooked up with (including Vickie and especially Swagger, in his opinion). Then again, Eve had been labelled as a 'Hoeski' so many times within the past few months, so really Dolph had no reason to be surprised with this.

After a while, when minutes had flown on by with the greatest of quickness, Eve eventually spat out the hard dick that was in her mouth, so she could obviously speak, but also due to primarily having other things in mind for Dolph, and she knew just the trick.

"Hey Dolph…babe…how big would you say your posterior is?" Eve said in reference to the enticing derriere that only just came into view once her blowjob session had only just finished. Gradually, the Coloradan's hands 'unintentionally' collided onto one of Dolph's large, alluring ass-cheeks. It didn't exactly spark up any rioting from the Ohioan, so Eve must have done something right.

"Posterior? You mean my ass?" Dolph asked in bewilderment as Eve eventually nodded to his question, after getting temporarily distracted by the former's ample rear end. "I'd say it's big. Bigger than all the Divas, that's for sure. A lot hotter to look at as well, but that's just personally coming from perfection. Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity." Eve said with her eyes still taking a focus on the bleached blonde Superstar's backside before her sight had moved to his crotch area; the large cock dangling in the air, desperate to receive some more attention from the alluring Diva. "But while we're in this situation Dolph; is there anything you'd like for me to do for you?"

"Well…" Dolph said, as a smirk slowly grew across his face as he looked directly at the body of the Diva Search Winner. "…taking those clothes off would be a good start."

"And would you advise me taking off every single article of clothing or just leave the lingerie on ?" Eve asked, until she could successfully interpret what the unimpressed stare that she was receiving from Dolph had meant. "What? I'm just wanting to clarify this. Wouldn't want me not following one of your orders now, would you?"

The brunette took off each article of clothing at a pace so slow it would make a tortoise look like an athletic sprinter in contrast. Whether it was to tease Dolph or because she was naturally that slow in getting undressed, the blonde wasn't sure of what Eve's reasoning was, but he was grinning like a perverted fool by the time that Eve had eventually stripped herself naked.

"Bend over. I wanna see your pussy." Dolph smirked as Eve followed his orders; the latter sultrily turning around and gyrating her body until her palms met with the wall, then arching her back and in the process, giving Ziggler a perfect view of her rose bud.

Still carrying the wide grin on his face, Dolph approached the vindictive Diva and sunk to his knees so he was eye-level to her cunt. It already looked a little moist, and he hadn't even touched it…yet.

"Tempting…" Dolph used a single finger to tease the pussy lips of Eve, at an agonisingly slow pace. The pace that Eve often used towards lusting Superstars (or as she would secretly refer to them as, her 'prey').

"I'm not sure whether I should finger your hot little snatch…" Dolph said, slowly inserting half of his finger before quickly taking it back out. "…or if I should lick it…" Dolph now tickled Eve's lower lips with his long tongue for a few seconds before backing away. "…or if I should just do something else entirely. What do you think Eve?"

"I personally have to go with that third option." Both Eve and Dolph quickly tilted their heads to see that CM Punk was standing right outside the blonde's locker room (well technically it was Vickie's also, but Dolph would always claim that it was more his locker room than hers). "What? You're going to have to do something useful when you stick your dick inside the Hoeski."

"Funny. You say that as if I'm actually going to suck your dick." Dolph said as he moved forward and inserted the tip of his thick shaft into Eve's glistening cunt. "Man, that feels tight!"

"Funny. You say that as if you're not actually going to suck my dick." Punk said with a smirk. He took off his wrestling trunks to reveal his semi-hard manhood (going commando was often a WWE tradition). He took three steps towards Dolph which eventually lead to Punk's dangling member right next to the face of the former. "Now don't give me all this bullshit about you not liking dick Dolph. I've heard the gossip around here, and I've even seen you suck a dick or two before Dolphie."

"Shut up Punk!" Dolph said with a glare as he thrusted deep inside Eve's wetness whilst his focus transitioned quickly from Eve to the Chicagoan's cock that grew harder and harder with each second passing by. Temptation was too strong at this point to ignore, and Dolph couldn't fight his sexual urges any longer. He quickly grabbed Punk's meaty shaft with his right hand and stroked it once or twice before looking up directly into Punk's eyes (or he tried to at least). "I bet Jericho put you up to this, didn't he?"

"And if I say yes?" Punk said with his traditionally unimpressed look present on his face as he felt Dolph's hands sultrily stroke up and down the length of his fat piece of man-meat. "If you're trying to outdo Jericho, then good luck with that one kid. He actually managed to deepthroat my cock."

"I don't need luck Punky. I'm perfect at anything and everything, and I can back it up too." Dolph said with a smirk, despite being underestimated by the WWE Champion, something that the Ohioan despised with a strong passion. Dolph's tongue travelled a few inches of Punk's length before the former's wet oral cavern hungrily engulfed a large amount of the latter's dick.

Meanwhile, Eve was noticing the homoerotic conversation that was just occurring between Dolph and Punk. She felt absolutely annoyed, and that was an understatement. Eve was always in the centre of the spotlight, and she'll be darned if she was going to get pushed aside for another slut. "Ahem! Why isn't the focus on me?"

Punk couldn't help but chortle at how much of an attention whore Eve was portraying herself to be. Sure everyone knew about that within the past number of months, but it was comical to hear that essentially come out of the Coloradan's very own mouth. "Well this is where I would say I'm sorry Eve…but I'm not. Dolph's a better slut than you are, and I'm gonna have more fun with him. Heck, Layla's a better slut than you too Eve…but everyone knows that. Even you do."

Despite enjoying getting vaginally rammed by the Show-Off, Eve had scowled directly at the ever so sarcastic CM Punk. She couldn't stand people who throw such false accusations towards her, and it was blatant to her that Punk was doing just that. "Not true Phillip! You know I'm the best Diva on the roster."

"Well technically, you know that isn't true. Kelly's the best Diva on the roster, but since she's away, Dolph's the second best Diva." Punk smirked down upon Eve as well as Dolph. The trio of WWE stars all hammered away at their lust (figuratively in Eve's case, literally in Dolph's case and a mixture of both in Punk's case).

Hearing such praise from Punk (which was a rarity in general), Dolph had sucked up and down the Chicagoan's length with an even higher level of enthusiasm than before. Occasionally pressing his nose against Punk's jet black pubic hairs, Dolph didn't even gag once as he took in every single inch of the WWE Champion's dick with no difficulty whatsoever.

Dolph's mouth had done to Punk what rarely any other mouth could do to Straight Edge Saviour: have him moaning for more and more of the talented mouth that had belonged to Ziggler.

Punk wasn't at all the type of guy to compliment someone during the passionate and wild act of sex. In his opinion, that was just being an ass-licker (and not the sexual kind), which was something that Punk proudly stood against.

He doesn't do drugs; he doesn't drink; he doesn't smoke and he doesn't compliment people just for the sake of giving a measly compliment. Those were what a strong majority of WWE employees quickly learned about Punk. Yet for some reason, Punk wanted to desperately jump out of character and just compliment Dolph for how well the latter had used his mouth when being presented with a cock of long length and thick girth.

Never had Punk felt this good before (aside from one or two encounters with John Cena back around mid-2011), which was a present surprise considering that Punk was known for often pulling off his unimpressed facial expressions when surrounded by a group of WWE stars or fans (which became a tradition amongst him and fellow WWE stars).

Not only was Dolph managing to make CM Punk drown in an ocean of sexual satisfaction, but he was also doing that very same thing to Eve as he quickly penetrated her wet cunt with his rock hard length. The blonde's orgasm was close to becoming a reality, and considering the amount of people Dolph had sex with in recent months (literally just Vickie and Swagger, until now), he needed this. He really needed this.

With thrusts into Eve's pussy that would professional porn stars to shame, Dolph had rapidly rammed his length in and out of her soaking wet snatch. All that was auditory in Dolph's locker room was the sound of his balls frequently crashing into Eve's thighs. It was a delightful sound, given the situation that all three horny WWE stars were currently in.

The exceedingly aroused trio all were close to reaching their sexual peaks, and although they liked the positions that they were currently in, each WWE star wanted a change-up, to add to the sudden surge of sexual adrenaline that they were feeling inside of them.

Dolph was the first to move; withdrawing Punk's shaft from his mouth and taking his own shaft out of Eve's moistness, Dolph had laid on his back, with his legs spread wide in the air as his small pink hole was displaying itself to Punk and Eve's already allured eyes.

Like a young child to candy, Punk eagerly moved towards Dolph's hole and wasted minimal time in inserting his cock into the blonde's cock hungry ass. Within seconds, the two male Superstars were moaning with pure arousal as Punk begin to hammer at Dolph's hole. Any form of dislike the two had felt towards each other melted away temporarily as they both focussed on the steamy session of fucking that was currently transpiring.

Hearing those moans of arousal had lead to a rather large amount of anxiety building up inside Eve. The spotlight wasn't on her, which had been ridiculous in itself. Eve always deserved the spotlight, whether others were intelligent enough to realise that or not; she deserved it, and she wouldn't let some wannabe slut take that attention away from her so easily.

Without any verbal warnings, she crept up behind the Chicagoan Superstar and kneeled down right behind him. Her face was drawing closer and closer towards his posterior, until she could feel that her tongue was within distance of his hole.

Whilst Punk was in the midst of giving Dolph Ziggler a pounding that he'll most likely never forget, he eventually began to feel something insert itself into his very own asshole. It wasn't big, by any means, but Punk could definitely feel something inside of him.

That's not to say he flat-out hated it. Rimming (if a tongue was what Punk could feel inside of him) didn't have a one hundred percent abysmal side to the Straight Edge Saviour and it did seem like a kinky experience to partake in, but he would feel slightly uncomfortable feeling something enter his extremely tight pucker. Then again, no amount of tongues in the world could ever make Punk feel uncomfortable at this moment of time as he felt the frequently clamping asshole of the blonde Superstar clench down on his rock hard dick.

And that's when Eve struck from behind.

Her face was at a very close distance to Punk's asscheeks, but she didn't make the move she so desired to make until she was at least partially sure that she could fit her slender tongue inside of his miniature asshole. Her hands gripped each asscheeks of the Straight-Edge Superstar as her face drew closer and closer to the alluring asshole itself, until the brunette had softly thrusted the tip of her tongue into the clamping tightness of the Chicagoan.

Punk was certainly feeling all the pleasure in this little encounter (despite Dolph clearly being the loudest and most whorish moaner in this entire room), and for good reason. He had been rapidly ramming his hard member in and out of the Show-Off's tightness, whilst Eve's tongue had begun to slowly penetrate his tightness. Punk was trapped in a sexual utopia full of delight, which wasn't exactly a bad predicament to be placed in.

With each thrust into Dolph's desperately needy body, Punk unconsciously thrusted back onto Eve's alluring tongue (which Punk would mentally admit that Eve was doing a good job considering he didn't feel any feelings of revulsion race through his mind as her tongue had delved fairly decently into his clean baby pink hole), spilling out moans of lust from him in the process.

He wasn't the only guy who was moaning with arousal in this rather alluring situation, as Dolph had also been moaning (albeit it sounding a lot more slutty and whorish than Punk's). The feeling of his hole getting relentlessly hammered by the self-proclaimed 'Best in the World' was an amazing one. His shaft was much larger and thicker than Swagger's, and Punk also knew how to use it far better than Jack did (at least in Dolph's opinion).

The blonde's hand had begun to wrap itself around the his fat dick, furiously fisting up and down the rock hard length while he could feel his hole slightly expand with each deep and powerful thrust that the ravenette Superstar gave.

Punk and Dolph were getting extremely close to reaching their ejaculations (with a little dash of help from the manipulative vixen that is Eve). Punk's huge shaft and Dolph's constantly clenching hole had also pushed the other dramatically into reaching their inevitable orgasms.

As their ejaculations drew closer and closer into becoming a reality, Dolph and Punk were both moaning louder and louder until they were both practically yelling down the former's locker room with tones of immense lust and significant bliss.

Their positions remained the same as Eve continued her merciless assault on the Chicagoan's ass with her tongue, but it was only a few more minutes later until Punk and Dolph had shot a high amount of their sticky and warm cum inside the latter's ass and on the latter's abs (respectively).

It was only once Punk slumped on top of Dolph that Eve had removed herself from his ample ass. Punk and Dolph were about to lustfully kiss until Eve had intervened, sticking her head in between the two worn-out studs. "So…you two know who the best Diva is…right?"

Dolph had gave a half-hearted smirk in response, before he got close to the Coloradan and whispered in her ear. "Yeah…it's me."

It was audible enough for Punk to hear, as a smirk also worked it's way onto his handsome face. "Actually, I've had better than both you before, and that isn't even me being nasty. Chris and Layla were so much better than you two sluts were."

Eve and Dolph had scowled at Punk in response, only for the former to morph that scowl into a wicked smirk as she looked the ravenette directly into his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that darling. Feel free to throw in a good word about me, by the way."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So now that this chapter's done, here's the next few chapters that are coming your way:**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Top) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**One more chapter and I'll officially be taking requests again! Why do I have the feeling it's going to be an onslaught? :P**


	19. Cena Eve Orton Punk

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 20th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I am not a Hoeski!" Eve's cheeks were turning into a deep shade of red as she saw that John Cena, the man she had been arguing with in the backstage corridor for the last fifteen minutes began to move away from her. "Where are you going John? John?!"

It wasn't only Eve who had cheeks as red as a tomato, as Cena too had crimson cheeks which had reflected upon the amount of rage he was feeling towards that Hoeski (which was the only way he would refer to Eve from this moment onwards).

"Don't you dare leave me John! You know we have something special!" Eve said as she grabbed onto his arm. The look on his face had indicated to the Coloradan Diva that she had made a bad move.

"Special? Special?!" Cena turned around to face Eve with one of the must furious looks that his facial expressions have ever provided. "You call one night something special? You know what Eve? You're a scandalous bitch, just like Dwayne Johnson is."

"But I'm not John! I can just see the chemistry we have together. Zack was just an obstacle for us and our love." Eve said with a look of sadness. She was a superb actress, in her mind, and she always had been ever since she appeared (and fooled the WWE Universe) in the 2007 Diva Search which she eventually won thanks to her acting skills.

John's anger was beyond boiling point at this level. The audacity of this hoe to mention Zack, John's best friend (or ex-best friend) in such a degrading way was more than enough to get the Massachusett furious. Whether or not she wanted Cena's attention in this way was irrelevant at the moment, because she would be stuck with Cena's immense anger also.

"No Eve! Let's rewind this little bitch flick back a bit. You and Zack were going out, being the seemingly perfect couple that made everyone's heart flutter with joy…but nooo! That wasn't good enough for you Eve, huh? Was it? You wanted all that attention to yourself and no-one but yourself! So what do you do? You steal that attention from Zack by acting like the slut you truly are by kissing me." Cena's cheeks had gotten redder and redder by the second, and at any rate, he was at the risk of having cheeks the same colour as a rose.

"I'm not a slut Cena!" That was all Eve could think of as a counter-attack for the moment being as she stared an immensely raging Cena dead on in the eye. A frightening event for many a man, let alone a woman.

"Biggest piece of crap I've heard for the last nine years! You're a slut and you know it. Matter of fact, everyone knows that you're just a Hoeski that'll screw around with anyone that has a penis."

That was where Eve finally had enough of Cena's derogatory name-calling. She knew what she was, and she definitely think of herself as a slut or a 'Hoeski', as he would often call her. "You know what Cena? Maybe I'm not perfect, but I'm proud of who I am! And as for calling ME a slut…that's pretty rich coming from someone who's taken more dicks in five months than Melina has in five years."

After a minute of glaring at Eve, Cena had actually laughed at what Eve had said. If that was the worst that she could come up with, then she had prepared very little for the confrontation between the two lustfully confused WWE stars.

"Now that's a giant exaggeration if I've ever heard one Eve. For one, you've taken a lot more dicks than I have…and two, at least I don't use people for my own little sexual thrill."

As if by pure magic, CM Punk and Randy Orton, two of the handful of guys to plunge their dicks inside both the asses of Cena and Torres, had appeared after hearing the heated arguing between the Massachusett and the Coloradan. Neither Orton nor Punk had cared for the reasoning of Cena and Eve's argument, but getting to witness a backstage confrontation had been far more interesting than viewing one that was inside the ring, as many a WWE employee had known.

"Sexual thrill? Don't be ridiculous John! It's hilarious how when I get used by Kelly and Alicia, nothing happens…yet when I use Zack Ryder, I get taunted and aggravated by these idiotic fans! Well this happens no more! I am not a…Hoeski." Through immense gritting of her teeth, Eve had finally managed to chuck that derogatory word out of her mouth and into Cena's earlobes.

That's when the presence of both Punk and Orton had been recognised by the two bickering WWE stars. They cocked their heads to see two smirking figures that had been covered by tattoos much to their horror.

"Actually Eve, if you wanna use that word, then you're definitely the biggest Hoeski on this roster. Everyone knows how much dick you've taken." Punk smirked, as he stepped closer to the vindictive vixen.

"I bet you if me and Punk showed you our dicks, you'd be wetter than Niagra Falls." Orton said, with an equally as wide smirk as the Chicagoan as they both were eventually centimetres away from the Coloradan.

"N-N-No…Shut up! I am not Kelly! I'm not going to suck every dick that I see!" Eve scowled at the two smirking studs as she secretly glanced at them from the crotch upwards. Perhaps she would have fun using these two as if they were a sexually aroused Zack Ryder.

"Mmm hmm…well at least you know you're not Kelly. She can suck it better than you anyway." Punk said, teasingly tugging at the waistband of his wrestling trunks which had captured Eve's attention (and arousal) just like he was thinking it would.

Meanwhile, in a much less teasingly enticing way, Orton had stripped himself completely out of his trunks while Eve (and even Cena) had been distracted by Punk. Yes it was taboo to appear naked in an area that a majority your colleagues would visit, but Randy didn't care much for that at all. He wasn't one for rules or structure. In the mind of the Viper, rules were made only to be broken.

His large and thick dick was dangling in the air, literally waiting for any form of attention to revolve around it. Seeing as how the Coloradan and Massachusett were still distracted by Punk (who still continued tugging up and down the waistband to his wrestling trunks), the Missourian had slipped behind Eve, using his large hand to slip underneath Eve's until he felt her pussy through her white panties for a second or two before the brunette Diva jumped in pure shock, nimbly moving herself away from Randy's large fingers.

That was when all forms of attention switched from Punk's teasing to Orton's exposure. Eyes had been widened (mainly from the manipulative Diva from Colorado) at the pure size and girth of the Viper's manhood as lips had been licked in the process.

"So…who wants the first taste?" Of course Orton had a clear idea of who _he _would like to go first, but some thoughts were better kept inside than out, and this was a time where Randy would agree with that (that being a miracle in itself since Orton rarely agreed to anything).

Without hesitation; without reluctance; without disinclination, Eve had been the first to sink to her knees which eventually made the young manipulator eye-level to the dick that had been so big that it even caught her eye.

Her hand wasted virtually no time in getting to feel a shaft of such an almighty size. It was probably one of the biggest that Eve's ever seen in the last decade, and considering the amount of men she's been in love with (and later went on to sexually use for her own benefit), that was quite the achievement.

Quickly the petite hand stroked up and down Randy's long length, making sure to cover every little centimetre from the tip to the base. It was clear that lust was in control of Eve now, not only by her facial expressions, but also the way her hand would sultrily move across the hardness that was Orton's member.

Meanwhile, while that was occurring between the Coloradan and the Missourian, Punk and Cena had plans of their own. Not to be outdone by the sly, crafty Diva, Cena had made a bold move in intentionally grabbing the noticeable bulge that made a tent in Punk's trunks and lowering himself to his knees so that like Eve was with Orton, Cena had been eye-level to Punk's erection.

"Hope ya have something for me Punky." Cena charmingly said with a friendly wink, as he eagerly pulled down the waistband of the WWE Champion's wrestling trunks down to his ankles to reveal the Chicagoan's impressively thick man-meat, which certainly did excite and delight the now aroused Massachusett.

As much as Cena wanted to say something complimentary about the fat cock that was a certain number of centimetres in front of him, he noticed that Eve had already got to sucking off Randy, and he was not going to be outdone by someone as manipulative and deceptive as the Diva Search Winner. His mouth quickly engulfed all of Punk's manhood, much to the latter's satisfaction.

The moment of pure bliss kicked in. Punk and Randy providing the only audible sounds in the entire backstage corridor as John and Eve had already got to work, inserting their respective man's dick as deep into their oral cavern as those caverns would allow them to.

The heads of Cena and Torres were quickly bobbing up and down the hard length of dick that they were sucking with lust and competitiveness simultaneously wrapping itself around the two stars' minds for the moment. Their focus had been to provide the Straight Edge Saviour or the Apex Predator (depending on who Cena and Eve were blowing) with a level of pleasure so high, that it would be near the realm of impossibility not to scream in pure joy.

"Hey Orton. How's your slut doing?" Punk had asked in a higher pitched tone of voice than usual as the precise moment when Cena's nose had collided with the Chicagoan's charcoal black pubic hairs for the first time in this strange, sexual encounter.

It took a while for Orton to respond. Not because of the pleasure he was in (even though it had still been immensely enjoyable for him to receive), but because his silence (no matter how long it would last) had been golden to many an employee who interacted with Randy for the past three to four years. "…She's good. She's much more of a cock slut than she makes out to be." Orton said with a shit-eating grin that had been as wide as Punk's. "How's Cena?"

"Just as much of a dick hungry whore as he was the last time. John sucks just as much in the ring as he does with big fat cocks." Punk said as Cena once again managed to accommodate the whole of the champion's shaft fully into his aroused mouth. Through quick, secret glances, he noticed that Eve also had managed to do the same to Orton as Cena was currently doing to him. Amazing was a word good enough to use to describe some of the talent in the WWE in terms of their blowjob skills.

And as time progressed, the Missourian and the Chicagoan could feel that the deceptive Diva and the resilient Superstar (respectively) had rarely accommodated less than the whole of their man's shafts past their lips and deep into their very talented oral passages. It was good enough to bring a small spark of temptation to both Punk and Randy that would want to make the both of them speak partial gibberish that was carefully wrapped in a tone of arousal during this immensely satisfactory blowjob session that was currently transpiring.

Whilst their sexual peaks would still take a long while to reach, Orton and Punk could feel it getting closer and closer than the second that previously passed by. Whilst they knew that they could last an impressive amount of time receiving the same treatment, the two main-eventers had other plans for Cena and Torres; plans that would be a lot more raunchy and enticing than just the blowjob they both had been getting.

Both the leaders of the Nexus and Legacy had stepped away from their respective cock suckers as the former duo laid on their backs, to which it would only be a short period of time before the latter duo were ripping off articles of clothing with no hesitation whatsoever and eagerly straddling themselves onto the waist of Punk (in Cena's case) and Orton (in Eve's case).

When Eve had felt Orton's manhood get swallowed up inside of her, she couldn't help herself but to give a lusting cry of satisfaction. She did take plenty of dicks inside her in past situations, everybody knew that; but Orton notably had a thicker girth than a majority of Eve's sexual conquests, thus producing the satisfactory sensation towards her yoni that got many a woman (and submissive homosexual men) going wild with pure arousal.

Cena had reacted similarly to Eve, but he didn't cry lustfully. He roared lustfully when he felt Punk enter his pink pucker. Even though Cena had a reputation for being a bottom amongst Superstars with authority, he had still regained the 'alpha-male' status that the leader of the CeNation had possessed for the past six to seven years. That alpha-male status certainly showed as not a single whorish moan or sluttish cry was audible in the entire corridor, and that was quite a good achievement taking into account the pure size of Punk's cock, which was just as thick and long, if not a tiny bit longer than Orton's cock.

Now it was more evident that anything that all four stars of the WWE had been clearly enjoying themselves, no matter what they say, how they act or what they think. Orton and Punk's quick, eager and simultaneously deep thrusts upwards into the holes of Torres and Cena (respectively) had the two howling in ecstasy so loud that it would put Justin Gabriel's reputation as a 'Cape Town Werewolf' to shame.

The muscular Superstar from Massachusetts was eagerly bouncing up and down the fat cock of CM Punk, who had been plunging upwards into Cena's hungry hole perfectly in rhythm. Words were pouring out of John's mouth to further fuel on Punk to fuck him even harder than he had before (which somehow managed to succeed) as he could feel his hole taking in a hard piece of Chicago man-meat rather snugly. Moments flew by, and when talk had essentially become cheap, the two locked lips in another passionate, wild moment filled with immense lust as the pace of the fucking had not slowed down in the slightest.

As for Eve, she was doing exactly the same actions that Cena was doing. Her lips had been attached to Orton's for the past minute or so. She rode him like she were a professional jockey and he was an elite-tier horse. Her body moved up and down exceedingly nimble as the back of her thighs frequently collided into Orton's muscular waist as she could feel him go deeper and deeper inside of her until he had delved balls deep inside of her cunt that was now in the midst of becoming soaking wet.

Their holes were getting pounded with a variety of different techniques. Soft, gentle, delicate had occasionally taken charge of both Orton and Punk's thrusts, but they were quickly phased out by relentless, dominating, brutally impactful thrusts that would leave Torres and Cena moaning endlessly, whorishly begging for more (which of course, they would).

Both the Chicagoan and the Missourian would thrust upwards and delve balls deep inside the holes that were more than willing to accommodate their thick girths. That as well as the Massachusett and the Coloradan bouncing down on their fat cocks had all four in the public corridor gain a completely new level of arousal and enticement. The fact that someone as powerful as a McMahon could just walk in on the quartet of WWE stars was a very dangerous game to play, but also an alluring one at that.

It was thrust after thrust, bounce after bounce, moan after moan, that the sexual peaks for all four in the corridor was stealthily drawing nearer and nearer to becoming a blissful yet simultaneously unwanted reality.

Eve's orgasm was the closest to transpiring. Her cunt getting hammered at a speed that was used by Orton so quick that even she, the universally-proclaimed Hoeski of the WWE hadn't experienced throughout her entire sex life. As a result, her yoni was in the process of surpassing the wetness of a waterfall.

The amount of yelling that the brunette Diva's lungs had been able to produce whilst getting fucked on an intense level by the Viper was astounding in itself, but what had been even more astounding was the fact that could feel herself loosen up just a slight bit; something that Eve's pussy hadn't done for years. That was the power that Orton's manhood wielded, and Eve was soon learning of this.

After a more than impressive amount of time spent banging Orton, Eve could feel a ginormous amount of waves flow through her entire body as his shaft kept on plunging deep into the right places. Her fingers weren't even needed as she could feel herself begin to climax on his large shaft that continued to thrust upwards into her flooding wetness.

Once Eve could feel Randy's pistoning dick begin to slow down, she began to stand up and move away from the fat cock that had spurted an impressive amount of jizz inside of her slightly loosened snatch, which had droplets of jizz trickling down the Coloradan's thighs and onto the floor.

"So, I'm sure you guys could tell that I'm not a Hoeski. Am I right or am I right?" Eve said. A shit-eating grin appeared on her beautiful yet vindictive face, looking directly at Orton, Punk and Cena. The sweet and friendly look that usually showed in her facial expressions was now replaced by a look that oozed sultriness and lust. Considering the latter two were too busy in their intense session of intercourse to pay any attention towards the attention-seeking Diva, that just left Orton as the sole piece of prey that Eve's attention would stalk predatorily.

Orton could sense this, and he in turn looked directly at the man-using WWE Diva with sternness visible everywhere on his face (his eyes in particular). "Which slut are you again? You can get out of here now."

The look on Eve's face, to steal vocabulary from Ted DiBiase, was priceless. Her face morphed from lust into anger in less than five seconds. In addition to the vehement anger that Eve was beginning to feel, she also felt a little flustered that Orton had embarrassed her with twelve words, which certainly showed on her cheeks that now became a visible shade of bright pink. "I am not a sl-"

"I don't care what you are or aren't." Eve had been interrupted by Randy, and normally the former would stand up for herself in situations like these, but with Orton's presence, she couldn't help but feel a little…apprehensive around him. Especially when Orton had that stern, deadly look on his face. "You either get out of here, or I can give you an RKO right here and show everyone that passes by your slutty body. The choice is yours."

Eve wasn't taking any risks. She knew about Randy's anger issues, and the stories she heard about Divas (mainly those from the Diva Search) who had irked Randy were very disturbing to listen to. With nothing more than a huff and a puff, Eve grabbed her clothes from the floor and left the corridor, not wanting to be on the end of a nimble RKO.

As Orton heard Eve's feet stomp on the ground less and less, his focus towards her had diminished more and more until there had literally been no more left. His head then tilted to the side to see that CM Punk was still pounding John Cena with hard and deep thrusts. Something that was far more alluring than viewing anal sex on a cheap porn channel.

The way that Punk's scrotum had frequently crashed into Cena's posterior was more than just enticing. The way that Cena's moans had exuded nothing but pure delight that had a hint of whorishness was more than just alluring. The way that Punk would thrust upwards at a speed so impeccable it was hard to catch up with Punk's movements was more than just appealing. This was passion and nothing but raw, unmitigated passion, and they both loved every fucking second of it.

Orton's eyes would be at a loss on who specifically to look at. Punk was thrusting exactly like a jackhammer into Cena's stretched back passage, while the leader of the CeNation had been riding Punk's big fat cock like this was something that he had over twenty years experience in. Both Punk and Cena had put on a show that was too immense to convert into words.

A strong majority of Punk's focus was still on giving Cena the most intense session of ass-fucking that the latter could ever possibly hope for, but out of the corner of his eye, Punk noticed a naked Randy Orton just laying there, stroking his now flaccid manhood on his own. The Chicagoan shortly debated with himself whether he should discreet or indiscreet when signalling for the Viper to come over and remove his loneliness (even if it would be temporarily). After completing the ephemeral debate with himself, the outcome was now clear to him.

"Orton! Get your ass over here and shove that cock into Cena's snatch!" Punk smirked. Obviously being indiscreet was the path that he would travel on this occasion. The WWE Champion did notice the raised eyebrow he got from Cena, who's moaning was still loud, albeit slightly becoming quieter when he had realised that Punk called his back passage a 'snatch'.

"Oh don't give me that look Cena. Thanks to Dwayne, everyone knows you have lady parts." The shit-eating grin on his rugged face had grown in a decuple amount when he witnessed the lustful glare Cena gave him, which quickly transformed into a look of shock when he had felt Orton slide his member into the former's already stuffed hole.

Cena's mouth was about to open in protest to what Punk had just said, but his train of thought had immediately stopped when he felt the shattering effects of having two cocks inside of him at once. Cena knew that his hole was about to suffer dearly for what would soon transpire, and tried to think happy thoughts to take himself away from the world of pain he was already feeling, even if it was for a quick second…the only problem was that he couldn't.

Cena's mind had purely focussed on the anguish that his back passage was facing, and that anguish increased tenfold when he felt both Punk and Randy delve their rock hard dicks deeper into Cena's aching pucker.

The pinnacle of pain in which Cena had no choice but to endure was when he could feel the thickness of the two cocks inside of his ass plunging in as deep as they could possibly could go. It was just pure agony, and that was clearly expressed by the yells of pain Cena was exuding, but the Massachusett had begun to tell himself that the pain would soon fade away and get replaced by pleasure.

This didn't happen as time passed (rather slowly in Cena's opinion), however. Of course, Punk and Orton were having a far more enjoyable time, thrusting their large dicks in and out of Cena's hole, which stretched dramatically having to accommodate two extremely thick shafts.

Deeper, deeper and deeper the two horny men went, hammering away at the expanding pucker until they managed to hit that special spot.

Cena's yells continued, but the tone of them had changed dramatically. No more pain was evident in his voice, but only pleasure. Only pleasure had allowed itself to escape Cena's lips and into the already lustful atmosphere.

His yells were not of torture and suffering, but of satisfaction and bliss. What Cena didn't want a matter of seconds ago was now something he couldn't get enough of. Cena's mind had been warped from a place of pain, suffering, anguish and horror into a utopia of joy, delight, lust and arousal.

It was weird, to say the very least, but at this present moment of time, Cena didn't give a single shit. All he wanted was more, and he would have no problem demanding it.

But that was when it soon stopped. Punk had stopped thrusting his throbbing shaft, and soon after that, Cena noticed that Orton too was not plunging into his loosened hole.

"Nuh-uh-uh Cena." Punk said in a rather cocky manner. The Chicagoan's smirk made Cena want to bust his nose open, but at the same time, give Punk one of the most passionate kisses the two will have ever experienced. "If you want these dicks, then you have to beg for them. You've got to beg for these dicks to pound that pussy of yours."

And now Cena solely wanted to bust Punk's nose open. The lust was diminishing slowly and slowly, but the Massachusett could still vividly remember the vast quantity of pleasure that had taken over his body when Punk and Orton had repeatedly thrusted into his prostate. What he would do to get that feeling back was immeasurable, but would Cena really be willing to risk his masculinity in a male-dominated sport just to admit to the two other main-eventers of his dark, slutty personality?

"Come on Cena…"

"…" Cena was purely silent for this moment. His thoughts would determine his masculinity to not only Punk and Orton, but potentially the other WWE employees, and perhaps even the fans. It was certainly an important decision to make, but Cena eventually found a suitable answer…at least it had been suitable in his mind. "Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fuck me."

"Where Cena?"

"You damn well know where Punk!"

"You mean your mouth?"

"No."

"Your hand?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you want it in the belly button-"

"For fuck's sake man!" Cena interrupted. This was one of the rarities that Cena would lose his temper, but thankfully it was only short and temporary. "Fuck me in my fucking wet pussy! You happy now?"

"Very much so." This time the words came from Orton rather than Punk. Nonetheless, the two younger hunks would go back to pounding his hole like it had belonged to a promiscuous hooker, and Cena had went back to moaning like a promiscuous hooker drowned in sexual satisfaction.

The two dicks would repeatedly stab at the older Superstar's prostate, making all three Superstars in the public corridor moan and groan with nothing but pure bliss.

Sweat began to form on Punk and Orton's foreheads (mainly the latter) as they fucked Cena with as much intensity as they could bring to the current situation at hand. By the time a minute had passed, the sweat passed from both man's foreheads and trickled down onto either their chests (in Punk's case) or on Cena's lower back (in Orton's case).

The hard, rapid thrusts would eventually take a toll on Punk and Randy's shafts, where both would soon begin to throb like mad in the stretching pink hole they were both plunging deep into like there was no tomorrow, whilst Cena's shaft also began to throb as he quickly wrapped his hand around his thick shaft and jerked it off at an exceedingly quick pace.

Words were irrelevant to the subject at hand, and there was not a single use of vocabulary that could justify just how amazing and fantastic the steamy threesome was; particularly for the native of Massachusetts, as his face was contorted with a surreal amount of delight as his hole got looser and looser by the second.

Another minute passed, but this time the throbbing would soon come to a stop. The trio of Superstars had all came approximately at the same time, shooting a mammoth amount of semen inside Cena's wrecked hole or on Punk's abdomen. Once their final loads had shot out of each man's dick, they all slumped forward (minus Punk, who still lay on the ground) to form a distortedly shaped sandwich, with Cena as the filling.

All three men were now catching their breaths, gaining back the energy in which they had lost to the atmosphere during that intense threesome (and foursome, when Eve was with them) for roughly a minute, possibly two.

"Cena…" Punk said raggedly.

"…Yes?" Cena asked in an equally ragged tone.

"…You've got birth control, right?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**I actually don't think I've done a bad job with this chapter. This probably is the first time I've ventured into a strictly male/male/male threesome though within the past nineteen or so chapters!**

**Anyways, I seriously hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and here's some others that are coming your way:**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Sin Cara (Bottom) (Requested by Champion Kitty)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**And now this is where your reviews shall be taken (hopefully there won****'****t be too many to deal with at once). Now the only thing is I will be judging to see if they appeal to me. Chances are I probably will be appealed by it, but just to be on the safe side, I can't guarantee that your request will be featured, but send them in to me so we can find out!**


	20. Alberto Rosa SinCara

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - July 13th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The night was young and SmackDown was in the midst of it's taping. Some employees had nothing better to do, whereas others had been given significant roles to play throughout the night (which meant that they would receive more money; something that would boost the morale of every employee in the WWE).

Rosa Mendes and Sin Cara were employees who had nothing better to do.

Sure Sin Cara had a match, but that was the first one of the night. Sure Rosa Mendes had gotten TV time, but all she did was stand around at ringside and 'vocally support' one of her men, Primo.

The bottom line was, once their TV time was finished, they would do nothing for an hour, if not more. The boredom that would be generated standing around for sixty plus minutes was too immense to even think about.

That's why they had met up with each other (in reality, Rosa bumping into Cara much to the latter's dismay) and were talking in Cara's locker room (in reality, Rosa literally dragging Cara into a random, deserted locker room where she would blab onto him about irrelevant subjects and he would be forced to listen).

"Cariño, estoy tan aburrido." (_"Honey, I'm so bored.") _Rosa said with a pout. She often had been bored since she had become the valet to the two Colons, Epico and Primo. Flirting was something that Rosa would do to pass the time. It was entertaining, and it mostly led to something that would eventually prove to be more than just a piece of flirtatious banter. It did help that she was hot, spicy and everything else that made Latinas ooze sex appeal.

Nothing other than silence had poured through Sin Cara's bright red mask and into the atmosphere. He did feel a little awkward being placed in this situation with one of the most sultry Divas in the WWE today (if not also in history), whilst he was close to being the absolute picture of innocence in a company filled with vulgarity and crudeness.

Where a strong majority of WWE stars would commonly fuck around wherever they damn well please, Cara could only recall one time that he would proceed to intercourse during his WWE tenure (and that was with Rey Mysterio, as a welcome gift from the latter to the former). The rest of the time, Cara would be the shy and modest Superstar, not getting involved in any sexual activity for over a year.

The shyness of Cara could be easily observed by Mendes, who was more than willing to produce a transformation that would shed away the shyness of the Mexican Luchador, and replace it with lust, as she had done with many a Superstar (such as a third of the Hispanic WWE Superstars who had been wrestling in the time that Rosa was and still is around).

Her golden brown palm was beginning to roam around Cara's unsuspecting body. From his pectoral area to his abdomen, Rosa got a good feel of the Luchador's ripped muscular upper body. That wasn't enough for Mendes though. She wanted more…no; she needed more.

The palm that had belonged to Rosa which explored Sin Cara's body from the waist upwards was now beginning to rummage downwards past his tights as she grabbed the thickness of his manhood. His thick, Mexican meat was getting gently squeezed and caressed by the Costa Rican's very gifted hands. They both loved what was currently transpiring, and it was certainly better than just sitting around and doing nothing backstage, as the two lusting Hispanics were very aware of.

As Rosa was alluringly stroking up and down Cara's hard manhood, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She had felt the thickness of his shaft, but she had yet to actually see it. Now was her chance to see the masked stud's erection with her lusting eyes.

She swiftly stripped Sin Cara of the tights that were an identical shade of red to his mask. His dick had been exposed to Rosa, but only for a short quantity of seconds as her mouth would engulf it with nothing but pure desire.

Though it was muffled, the moans that broke away from the Mexican's mouth narrowly into the air were more than a good enough indication as to how satisfied he was at this present moment in time. His head would tilt upwards as Rosa was easily deepthroating the whole of his fat dick with minimal trouble. It was certainly something of an amazing moment to feel.

This feeling, however, would only be short-lived as Rosa's lips had spat out the saliva coated dick that had fully been inside her oral passage seconds ago. Now it was the tongue of Mendes which made contact with Cara's cock, as it teasingly travelled up and down the whole length.

If there was one thing that any of Rosa's sexual conquests had quickly learned about her, it was that she had been a major tease. She would provide ephemeral moments of bliss, joy and ecstasy before quickly taking it away like candy from a baby.

The Hispanic Diva's tongue was flicking away at the Hispanic Superstar's hard manhood, providing satisfaction of a respectable level, albeit being little fractions of the joy that the latter had felt before.

However, Rosa's tongue eventually moved away from Cara's wet dick as it got replaced by her oral passage which once again accommodated the whole of the Mexican's member.

As her nose crashed into the base of Cara's shaft, she could feel the faint pubic hairs that tickled her ever so slightly whilst she managed to deepthroat the high-flying sensation to a level that could be compared to paradise.

Sin Cara was without doubt a lucky man as of this moment, and the only way that his luck had managed to increase was when he could begin to feel the vibrations from Rosa's humming through his dick as it speedily crept into his body. A ginormous amount of pleasure waved through his body, and he was extremely lucky not to spasm from it.

"Entonces, hacer qué tenemos aquí?" _("So what do we have here?") _Sin Cara looked directly at the opened door, whilst Rosa bobbed her head on the Luchador's shaft once more before she too stared at the opened door and the man standing next to it. His golden skin, jet black hair and thick Mexican accent was unmistakable. The Mexican Aristocrat that all would refer to as Alberto Del Rio was looking directly at Rosa and Sin Cara as the former gave the latter oral pleasure in his very own locker room (although they weren't aware of that).

"Papi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _("Papi! What are you doing here?") _Rosa was shocked that someone had actually interrupted her so far brief session with Sin Cara. Interruptions involving her and intercourse had been infrequent, but most of those intrusions weren't entirely a negative thing, and Rosa was having high hopes that this disruption wouldn't be fully negative.

Alberto's eyebrow raised upon Rosa's question. It was clear to the wealthy Superstar that Rosa and Cara were too focussed on having a lustful encounter to check who's locker room they barged into. "What am I doing here? This is my locker room!" Alberto's thick golden fingers pointed to his name that was located in the centre of the door to emphasise his point.

"Oh…" Rosa was practically speechless at this point; something that would prove to be a rarity throughout the entire our and a half years that she was signed to the WWE. "…where's Ricardo?"

"Doing errands and making himself useful." Alberto said. He took a number of steps closer to his fellow Hispanic WWE stars, getting a better glimpse of the two with his dark eyes. "Look honey, this goes one of two ways. You either service me, or you and Botch Cara can leave my room."

She looked quickly back at Sin Cara before glancing upwards at Del Rio. She made her mind up swiftly, and she licked her lips as she couldn't help but think of all the fun she could have with two Mexican shafts at one time. "How about that first one papi? I'd love to service you…and that hard cock."

"Then get to it." Alberto said. His smugness was expressed in exceeding amounts not just through the tone of his voice, but also through his facial expressions. "These trunks won't undo themselves you know."

And as if she was a kid that had heard a mention of the word chocolate, Rosa shot off to the object (or in her case, person) of her most recent desire. Sin Cara had been cast aside for the moment being, as more and more of the Costa Rican's extremely high arousal were towards the Aristocrat rather than the Luchador.

Her hands quickly attached themselves onto the wrestling trunks that were as gold as her palms. She was blatantly feeling the bulge that was beginning to form in the rich, wealthy Mexican's trunks and enjoyed doing so.

Meanwhile, as Rosa's eyes and hands were firmly glued onto the growing bulge of Del Rio, Sin Cara decided to strip Rosa of her clothing so he at least could feel some pleasure along with his Mexican rival.

Rosa was ultra horny, and if anything, she would rather have her clothes ripped than to keep them on in such a lusting atmosphere. Thankfully for the Costa Rican, Sin Cara was more than willing to help with that. He quickly removed any and all articles of clothing that were visible to the naked eye which had lead to the eventual nakedness of the ravenette Diva.

Luckily for the high-flying Superstar, his shaft was rock hard and the masked Mexican was ready to plunge it deep inside any hole he could see…which was literally what he had just done to Rosa. Sultry moans had seeped out of her mouth as she could feel a thick dick enter her rose bud, which was beginning to glisten at the sensation that she had began to feel whenever she felt the Luchador penetrate her yoni.

Cara's hands swiftly attached themselves to both sides of Rosa's waist, using that as a grip as he already began to plunge in and out of her which soon became as fast as he had been.

Being witness to remarkably agile thrusts, Alberto had felt a little left out. Rosa and Sin Cara got to feel the pleasure that is intercourse, whilst Rosa was still playing with his rock hard cock through his golden trunks. Irate was a complete understatement as to how Alberto had felt.

After deciding that Rosa would be too busy fiddling with his trunks to actually whip his shaft out, Alberto decided that he would get the job done quicker than the ravenette Latina. He slapped her hand away and quickly whipped out his plump cock out into the air and forcedly tilted Rosa's head so she looked directly at the golden manhood that matched it's owner's skin.

She moaned and groaned (not even she was sure whether that was due to Sin Cara's rapid thrusts or the thickness of Alberto's dick), but the aristocrat was having none of it. Once he saw Rosa open her mouth to ooze satisfaction, the wealthy Mexican thrusted his hardness deep into the Costa Rican's oral cavern which eventually reached the back of her throat.

With every powerful thrust Del Rio would give to the Latina's oral passage, Sin Cara would thrust impeccably swiftly into the same Latina's wet vaginal passage. It was a classic case of speed vs power, and at the moment, Rosa wasn't entirely sure who she preferred. All she knew was that the two Mexicans burying their shafts inside of her were notably better at the gift of sex than the two Puerto Ricans she would associate herself with. She was just enjoying what was happening the heat of the moment, allowing both men to delve their dicks as deep inside of her as they could possibly delve.

The two muscular Mexican Superstars repeatedly thrusting in and out of the cock hungry Diva had felt brilliant, and nothing but brilliant. Sin Cara was merrily hammering away at Rosa's wet snatch, whilst Alberto had felt the whole of his fat member get engulfed by her. There was a reason that Rosa was listed by many WWE Superstars (and Michael Hayes) as the unofficial 'Queen of Oral'.

With every second that passed, an impactful thrust had been given by Sin Cara and Alberto Del Rio. With every minute that past, an exceedingly higher number of hard, deep, quick and impactful thrusts had been given by Cara and Del Rio, as each man started to feel their inevitable climax occur after spending their time thrusting their hard cocks inside Rosa's holes.

While Sin Cara was more than happy to continue spending the remainder of his sexual stamina on thrusting inside Rosa's pussy, Alberto would not be satisfied by _just _a blowjob. He wanted more…and what Alberto wanted, Alberto got.

But, hearing about the rumours that featured Rosa and her vaginal area, he wasn't too eager to plunge his dick inside of her snatch. He wanted something much tighter, and Sin Cara had been just the guy for the job.

Alberto took his rock hard dick out of Rosa's oral cavern (much to her dismay), as he slowly crept around the two Hispanic WWE stars so he could eventually insert his shaft into Sin Cara's unsuspecting hole. Even though the noises had been muffled by his mask, both Rosa and Alberto could still hear Sin Cara groan in pure pain at the thick member that had been popped into his very close to virgin tight asshole.

The clenching of Sin Cara's extremely tight hole had been _much, much _more pleasurable than Rosa's mouth, and Alberto would certainly agree with that. The tightness had restricted the power and speed of his thrusts somewhat, but the wealthy aristocrat would still plunge impressively inside the Luchador's ass.

After moments of pain and agony, Sin Cara was eventually beginning to feel that pain and agony slowly subside until it had completely disappeared. His prostate was now getting shattered by Del Rio's thick shaft, and he was actually starting to enjoy the feeling rather than despising it like he did before.

Moans were audible from all the trio of Hispanic employees as they were working up a sweat fucking (in Del Rio's case), getting fucked (in Rosa's case) or a combination of both (in Sin Cara's case). It was certainly hard work and a lot of effort, but the rewards had outweighed that hard work and effort tenfold.

Occasionally, to replace the licentious moaning of all three wrestlers in the room, they had each mumbled in Spanish whenever they had felt a significant amount of satisfaction wash through their bodies.

As time gradually passed on by, each Hispanic in Alberto's locker room could feel their inescapable climaxes dangerously close to transpiring. They all knew they wouldn't last much longer if they continued to experience the amount of delight that they already have so far.

Sin Cara was the first to feel a tingling sensation near his lower abdomen. The combination of a blissful blowjob from Rosa as well as getting to thrust rapidly into her snug snatch and getting his ultra tight hole pounded by Alberto Del Rio had eventually sent him over the edge. The masked Superstar shot an impressive amount of semen deep inside Rosa's soaking wet cunt.

Only a matter of seconds after, and it was now the turn of the vivacious Rosa Mendes to climax. Her juices were gushing out of her rose bud as they eventually trickled down her thighs along with some of Sin Cara's seed.

Finally, after lasting a whole two minutes longer than both Rosa and Sin Cara, Alberto was the last to finally bust a nut. After relentlessly hammering away at the Luchador's loosened hole, his cum had shot out of his piss-slit and surged deep into the high-flyer's back passage.

The session of intercourse had been officially over once all three WWE stars had climaxed. Now all they were left to do were to breathe deeply until they could feel their pulse rate return to normality…

…until Alberto Del Rio said otherwise.

"Get out! Get out of my locker room usted putillas _(Get out of my locker room you sluts)_!" It was clear to Rosa and Sin Cara that they were unwanted in the rich aristocrat's locker room.

To say they were unhappy would be an understatement of major proportions.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So one little apology I have to make (albeit not being a ginormous one) is the roles for this scene. I listed Sin Cara as a bottom which turned out to be false considering he was versatile. My bad guys!**

**But on the plus side, after twenty smut-filled chapters, this story has passed the 100k word mark! I'm so proud right now!**

**Anyways, I seriously hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and here****'****s some others that are coming your way:**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Trish Stratus (Bottom) (Requested by myself)**

**~ Alex Riley (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Layla (Bottom)/Natalya (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by myself)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ Justin Gabriel (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Versatile)/CM Punk (Top) (Requested by waldron82)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by **** .75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**Since I've got about nine requests now, I'm gonna have to put other requests on hold for the moment. It'll take a while, but there eventually will be another chance to submit requests. I apologise that the opportunity to send in requests was short, but there will be other chances in the future. **

**And finally, I've decided to stop going ahead with the 'Making it a home run' series. I've literally had no motivation for it at all, so I think it'd be better if I just cancelled it. There will be a replacement for it (which hopefully you all will like), but you'll have to wait for about a week or so until it actually makes it's way onto FanFiction ;)**


	21. Alex Miz Trish

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 3rd 2011 (Day of WrestleMania 27)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tonight had been the pinnacle of captivation in the fine history of wrestling. The viewers had been in their millions, some of them gathering together to watch the most intriguing PPV of the entire year that wrestling had to offer. All the intense storylines would reach their dramatic peak tonight, and none had been more so than the storyline that involved The Miz and John Cena.

Through Alex Riley, The Rock and others, John Cena certainly had a large predicament to endure as the Road to WrestleMania had been in full swing, and even at the night of WrestleMania, his efforts had been thwarted by Alex, The Rock and most of all, his opponent for the night; The Miz.

Speaking of the WWE Champion, he and his protégé had walked through multiple backstage corridors, exchanging whispers with each other that had exuded nothing but arrogance and egotism as both Miz and Alex wore smirks as wide as they could possibly go.

"You did a great job out there boss! You showed those little kids why Cena sucks just as much in the ring as he does with a bunch of horny Superstars." Alex said with a smirk that was almost as narcissistic as his mentor's. Alex had looked up to Miz as an inspiration, and that certainly reflected in the former's behaviour within the past number of months. Sure Alex was no innocent angel in terms of personality, but he had been a lot less ego-centric when he wasn't associated with The Miz, and that had been blatant to all of the WWE employees.

"You say that as if you expected anything less, Alex. You see, whether they want to admit it or not, everybody knows that The Miz is…awesome!" Miz said; his classic smirk visible enough for his rookie to see from a long, long distance away.

And so their conversation had continued from there, predominantly talking about how 'awesome' The Miz was, until a graceful, feminine voice made itself known to the duo.

"Excuse me! Miz!" The owner of that graceful, feminine voice was unmistakable. Miz and Alex quickly cocked their heads to see that it had been none other than seven time Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, come into their view. She jogged towards the two Superstars (but The Miz more so than Alex) until she was at a close enough distance to generate a good amount of conversation with them.

"What is it? Can't you see that The Miz is busy with important stuff to deal with?" Alex said, as his smirk quickly morphed into a scowl directed towards the Canadian brunette, until he unexpectedly got punched in the arm by his mentor. The punch had been deliberately soft, but it was still sudden to Alex nonetheless.

"Alex! Do you know who this is? This is Trish Stratus! Wrestling royalty! The best damn Canadian to ever grace the WWE! Treat her with some respect." Miz said with a scolding tone, before his eyes switched focus from Riley to Stratus. "I'm so sorry for what my rookie did Trish. How are you? Are you okay?"

Trish couldn't help but to let out a giggle at the interaction between the two Superstars. It was cute, and something that she hadn't seen since the time that Billy and Chuck had been 'together'. However, Trish gradually changed from playful to stern (yet still maintaining some playfulness in the process) when the giggle had begun to die down. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You were John Morrison's tag partner, weren't you?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Miz groaned. The memories of his tag-team days with John Morrison had not been positive ones to say the least. "But why are you concerned with him, of all people?"

"Well I'm not sure if you saw this, but he gave me the cold shoulder after me, him and Snooki beat LayCool and Dolph. It just seems so uncharacteristic of him, and I was wondering if you could help me to understand why he'd do that?"

"…Really? Really Trish? You really want me to actually explain something like that to you?" Having to think about his former tag team partner had been abysmal enough, but to actually have to talk about him to Trish, in front of his current tag team partner and rookie, was abysmal on a whole different scale. The Miz exposed his traditional unimpressed to look at Trish, mentally questioning her poor choice of decent conversation topics.

"Well if I wasn't curious, I wouldn't have asked you. If you're getting annoyed, I could always go elsewhere…" Trish said with a voice of pure innocence. She batted her lashes towards Miz's direction, as he was a more decent person to interact with than Melina had been.

"And ask who? Melina? Would you rather talk to that bitch or me?" Miz smirked. He knew in his mind the answer that Trish would spit out, but to feed his forever expanding ego, he would rather hear it come out of Trish's mouth.

"You, obviously. You know that me and Melina had our problems." Trish said. However, it wasn't specifically Trish that Melina had 'problems' with; most of the Divas who worked with her (mostly Candice Michelle, Brooke Adams and Mickie James) had also experienced difficulty with the Californian. "But getting back to my question. Why do you think Morrison's been so funny towards me lately?"

"We literally just talked about her. It's Melina. Melina's been the reason that Morrison's been such a pussy-whipped bitch to you lately." The smirk on the face of the Ohioan was still visible, despite Trish raising an eyebrow in response to what Miz had just told her. "Oh come on Trish! Even you must've known that Morrison's pussy-whipped."

"…Good point." Trish said. Albeit all the thinking Trish could do, she couldn't formulate a decent response to the Ohioan. He had raised a perfect point. "How can I get back at him?"

"Well Morrison always talked about wanting to bang you whenever Melina wasn't around when we were a team, and you have two hot studs wanting to help you get back at Morrison…" Miz said. A smirk went as wide as it could possibly go on the face of the increasingly horny Ohioan, as he winked to his young protégé.

Trish noticed the tone in Miz's voice as well as the perverted smirk that was present on his face and also the secretive wink he gave to Riley. From her six year tenure in the WWE, Trish was all too familiar with the signs that Miz was showing her. She knew how aroused men worked, and at this moment in time, The Miz was definitely an aroused man. "Miz! Are you trying to imply what I think you're trying to imply?"

"Why don't you get on your knees and find out?" Miz said. Without uttering a single sound from his mouth, the WWE Champion had told Alex to scoot up closer to him, which is exactly what Riley had done. Within a number of seconds, Alex and Miz were separated by the smallest layer of air that struggled to breeze past them.

Upon seeing this, Stratus was now one hundred percent sure of what The Miz was trying to imply earlier. He wanted to fuck her, and perhaps he wanted Alex to get involved too. Although this wasn't exactly what the experienced Canadian had in mind, this would hopefully be a good comeback to the cold shoulder that Morrison had gave to her less than an hour ago. She slowly sank to her knees, as she quickly spotted the grins on the faces of Miz and Alex that made them look like the luckiest duo of horny schoolboys on the planet.

"I take it you guys want me to give you each a dose of Stratusfaction, huh?" Trish said with a smile. If she was going to be on the receiving end of a sexual experience from two younger hunks, she may as well have fun whilst getting banged into tomorrow.

"You bet your sweet Canadian ass we do!" This time Alex had been the one speaking, rather than his boss. The Miz glared at Alex for a couple of seconds, before his ephemeral anger had been replaced with a substantially larger quantity of lust and arousal.

The Miz stared deeply into Alex's eyes, before three words that had been filled with nothing but enticement had poured from his mouth into the already sexually alluring atmosphere. "Shut up Alex." After that, The Miz did what Trish wouldn't have expected in a million years: Kiss Alex Riley.

The scene was a world of lust for the brunette Diva. Despite working in a male-dominated company for a number of years, Trish had never witnessed any male-on-male action without a computer screen in her entire life. As Miz and Alex engaged in a passionate lip-lock, all Trish could think about was how guys kissing in real life had been significantly hotter than watching guys kiss on a computer or TV screen.

This display of a hot man-on-man encounter had stimulated the legendary Diva to delve past the wrestling trunks of both Alex and The Miz, so she could grab hold of their thick shafts (going commando in the WWE had always been a good thing, especially for moments like these) and jerk them with both of her skilled palms.

The delicate palms of Trish gracefully travelling up and down the two thick cocks in front of her had produced muffled moans of joy from Alex and Miz, as they continued to play their passionate game of tonsil tennis whilst their tongues for dominance.

As her hands continued to stroke up and down the rapidly hardening dicks of the WWE Champion and his rookie, Trish's curiosity eventually became too much for her to handle. She didn't _just_ want to stroke their member. She wanted to look at it; suck on it; ride it; perhaps even allow it to eventually explode inside of her. Normally Trish wasn't the 'spoiled' girl around a hot man or two, but in this case, what Trish wanted…Trish got.

She quickly pulled down the waistbands of the two wrestling trunks that had belonged to Miz and Riley. It quickly dropped down to their ankles, exposing the hard shafts of the duo.

Trish couldn't help but to observe that whilst The Miz didn't have that long a dick, it was made up for with it's more than impressive width. Alex had been the polar opposite; his cock wasn't very thick, but it was longer than most of the men that Trish had been with. Two very differently sized dicks that if used well together, could both provide a woman with extreme doses of satisfaction.

The two men had continued with their intense make-out session. Contrary to popular belief, the Ohioan and the Washingtonian had never provided as much contact with each other as they had now. Sure they had hugged frequently, but it was more a masculine hug that exuded no romantic feelings rather than an embrace that had been filled with desire.

Their hands hadn't done any exploring to the other's body for the moment being. All that this period of time would provide for the two aroused studs was a long, ardent kiss. Nothing more, nothing less.

This significant display of homoeroticism had gotten Trish aroused to a level that had remain untouched until now. Never before had she received the privilege of seeing such a showcase of lust and desire from two fellow Superstars. She was lucky to see Test and Albert hug in the backstage locker room when the cameras were turned off, let alone seeing two hot young studs intentionally make-out just because they had felt raw desire.

As the hard, bronzed shafts in the experienced Canadian's hands stood proudly at attention, with the mushroom heads glistening with the smallest quantity of pre-cum that escaped from the piss-slit, Trish slowly began to flick her tongue against the crimson tips of the two cocks in front of her.

The combination of the taste of the shaft and the pre-cum that oozed from it had been alluringly divine. The secret inner whore in Trish was in total glee at the current situation at hand, but the less slutty side to her was more focussed on getting more of a taste from the two delicious cocks of Miz and Riley.

Speaking of the two, their lips finally separated from each other, as they took the time to absorb in all the bliss that Trish's tongue was providing. There was good reason that Trish had such a legendary reputation behind the scenes amongst Superstars and even a quantity of Divas for more than just her wrestling talent, and the two Superstars who stood in front of her were learning quickly and precisely about it.

After her tongue had quickly arose immense sexual desire from the two extremely horny Superstars, Trish went in for the kill. Her mouth quickly engulfed the long length of Alex before leaving the shaft with her saliva to remain as hard as a rock against the calm wind as she then engulfed the thick girth of Miz's cock for a few moments, savouring the flavour before spitting it out and repeating her actions.

This continued for quite a whole until The Miz and Alex had cocks that were beginning to feel their impending climax approach. The former of the two men had spoken up, demanding for change of positions, much to the intrigue of the brunette bombshell.

She asked him what he had in mind, but instead of verbally expressing his ideas to her, he simply laid down, before he began to speak up.

"I want you to sit on my face, so I can get a taste of that sweet Canadian pussy." Miz said with a perverted grin, before shifting his focus to his protégé whilst maintaining the perverted grin that had been plastered on his face. "Alex, you can ride me. I know you've always wanted to."

And as expected, Alex had eagerly and quickly followed the command of his superior. He had straddled Miz's waist quicker than Trish could say 'Stratusfaction', and the Washingtonian's hole was hovering over the Ohioan's erection for a short second before the hole had hungrily swallowed up the erection, much to the delight of Alex which had evidently been shown by his lust-filled moans.

Alex couldn't help but to shudder at the significantly high amount of bliss Alex had felt. Despite being an anal virgin, keeping his hole strictly off-access to all who weren't The Miz, Alex had felt no pain as his pro's cock entered inside of him. It helped dramatically that Miz didn't have that long a shaft, but the thickness of it was what really drove Alex wild.

The rookie of The Miz couldn't help but to compliment how big the WWE Champion was, both in length and width, which had caused Trish to raise her eyebrow towards the younger stud as she carefully straddled the face of the reality TV star.

She was bewildered at the direct compliments that the protégé had given to his mentor. Was he unsure of the length of a decently sized penis? Had he never seen a man in the nude before? Trish was quickly getting distracted from the steamy session of sex that was about to occur as her brain focussed more on what Alex had said…at least, until she heard a false cough come from underneath her.

She had forgotten almost entirely about The Miz, the man who she was about to allow to receive a highly wanted taste of her yoni. Trish didn't want to keep the Superstar waiting for much longer, seeing as how he had clearly expressed his request to explore deeply into her vaginal realms with his eager tongue.

She finally straddled his face, her legs were spread as wide as possible, giving the pussy-craving Superstar a chance to lick away at the exquisite cunt like it had been one of his favourite flavours of ice cream.

Now the hot threesome was truly underway. Alex already began to ride The Miz like the former was a professional to this type of activity, while Trish had already begun to feel satisfaction of an impressive level as the champion was lustfully devouring her sweet pussy.

Both the American and the Canadian were moaning rather loudly (the former at a far higher volume and with more whorishness than the latter) as Miz had simultaneously penetrated their eager holes with his dick and tongue, respectively.

The derriere of Riley began to ride his pro's dick quicker and quicker each time he could feel the whole of it enter his slightly stretching hole, until it got to a point where Alex was gyrating his body like a porn starlet, accommodating the entire manhood of his pro enter him with a speed that was nothing but impeccable to the naked eye.

Trish, meanwhile, was in the midst of becoming as wet as a waterfall solely due to the very talented tongue of the orally skilled Superstar who had luckily defended his title against John Cena just hours ago. Miz's tongue delved as deep as it could possibly go into the delicious snatch of the legendary Diva, making sure that he collected every drop of juice that fell onto his tongue.

Alex continued to bounce as quick on Miz's cock as he could possibly bounce. With each movement of Alex's body, he could feel The Miz's cock throb more and more. The younger man wasn't an expert in the fine art of intercourse, but even he could tell that a throbbing shaft was the indication of an ejaculation occurring in the near future.

Sure enough, the rookie was indeed correct. Through nothing aside from a mere muffled moan, the indication of an orgasm may have been weak, but the climax itself had been anything but. A substantially high amount of cum had shot from the older man's piss-slit into his apprentice's stretched backside, as the latter was milking every ounce of the former's cum that surged inside.

Moments passed, and after Alex was certain that every little drop of cum that originated from his pro was now inside of him, the jock had stood up so that the manhood of his superior was once again getting brushed by the tranquil air.

After a moment of doing nothing aside from giving muffled moans that vibrated into the Canadian cunt of Trish Stratus, The Miz had swirled his tongue inside the wet snatch of the legendary in circular motions for less than thirty seconds before he slowly moved himself away from the owner of the Stratusfaction.

Trish felt a little isolated for the moment being. Miz and Alex were giving each other looks of lust, quickly talking and agreeing on their next position in the threesome without even taking a miniscule glance at the experienced Diva. Trish had just remained in the position she was in last, virtually bewildered as the boys had seemed to be doing their own thing.

In what had felt like an eternity, Trish had eventually felt something delve inside her wetness. She looked downwards to see that The Miz had returned once again to hungrily licking her moist yoni.

The seven time Women's Champion still had that special charm she's possessed since her first day in the WWE back in 2000, and it evidently showed as The Miz couldn't stop plunging his tongue inside the Canadian's pink pussy, even if Alex had used all his force to try and drag his mentor away.

Speaking of the most inexperienced wrestler of the trio, he was positioning himself behind The Miz, before he would literally ram his cock inside the snug hole of his mentor, garnering muffled moans of instant joy from the champion.

Alex was doing what his superior had told him to do, and that was to pound his hole with as much intensity as possible. The cheeks of the Ohioan were already jiggling at such an early stage, but that had only fuelled Alex further into hammering Miz's hole with even more power and speed.

With this, the WWE Champion is almost purring at the blissful thrusts that reach his prostate. Words could not possibly describe just how much ecstasy The Miz was. He was bottoming out (which was something that he enjoyed with a passion, although there was no way he would admit it in public) to his most trusted ally. Screw Morrison and Big Show; Alex was someone who The Miz really could trust.

In fact, ever since giving his hole temporarily to the younger hunk, The Miz's enjoyment in this threesome had increased tenfold (as did Riley and Trish's enjoyment). Moans were still audible but now to an exceedingly higher volume than before.

Trish could feel that she was about to explode in any given minute. Miz wasn't the first Superstar to perform cunnilingus on her, but he was easily one of the best she's ever had. The way his tongue would twirl in circular motions at a rapid pace deep inside of her was enough to take her breath away.

Her special spot was repeatedly getting thrusted into, and it was only a matter time before that would lead to the transpiration of her orgasm, and an almighty one at that. Her juices were gushing out of her, and onto the face of the man who still continued to dart his tongue tantalisingly inside her most intimate body part.

Gradually, once all of the Canadian's juices spilled onto his face, Miz gave the brunette bombshell one final lick before he moved his face backwards so he could show the legendary Diva her cum covering large chunks of his facial features.

It was a little embarrassing to think that she had gushed that much, but she certainly did enjoy her experience with Miz, and it was something that she wouldn't take back, not for all the tea in China.

Trish was not the only one who was taking pleasure from this sexual experience. Alex had also reaped in enough delight to last for the rest of his life. Getting to pound his mentor's hole had occurred less than rarely. The jock could only remember one time he was on the giving end of anal sex while Miz was on the receiving end during the former's tenure in the WWE, and that was on Alex's very first night on NXT.

Alex placed both of his large hands on each side of Miz's waist to speed up his thrusts into the latter's somewhat loosening hole. This would certainly be something that Alex would remember for a long time to come, so he deliberately plunged in and out at speeds as rapid as he could get in order to produce better memories for the future.

One advantage of having Miz to himself (at the moment, considering they were having sex whilst Trish watched them with eager eyes) was that Alex would be shown more attention by the reality TV star. What Miz couldn't do whilst attached to Stratus' yoni, he could do now that his mouth had room to talk in fluent English. Miz had begged and begged for more, to which he would receive more.

The scene between Alex and Miz was one of pure passion, total lust and raw desire for each other. This was a scene between any two male wrestlers that remained unwatched by Trish until after the occurrence of WrestleMania 27.

That scene, however, would soon draw to a close.

Alex couldn't help it. Powerful thrust after powerful thrust had lead to an ejaculation that was equally as strong. His sperm had surged inside his superior's baby pink asshole, eventually leading it to partially become white from all the cum that trickled past the puckered hole once Alex had stepped back.

His eyes now viewed his piece of work. To the Washingtonian, watching his jizz trickle from Miz's ass onto the floor was like viewing a fine piece of art; both had been intriguing enough to acknowledge, and too captivating to take his eyes off.

WrestleMania was the grandest spectacle of sports entertainment, and tonight had been the grandest spectacle of the sex lives of Trish Stratus, Alex Riley, and The Miz.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**First of all, sorry for how late this chapter is! :( Hopefully this chapter was worth it though.**

**Anyways, aside from lateness, I seriously hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and here****'****s some others that are coming your way:**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Drew McIntyre (Versatile)/Heath Slater (Top)/Jinder Mahal (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom), Alicia Fox (Bottom)/John Cena (Versatile)/Randy Orton (Top)/Sheamus (Top), AJ (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Bottom)/Damien Sandow (Top) and ? (Bottom)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Kane (Top) (Requested by myself)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ Justin Gabriel (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Versatile)/CM Punk (Top) (Requested by waldron82)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by **** .75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**So I decided to change one of my requests to make a Halloween special, since it is right around the corner ^_^**


	22. Halloween Special

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - October 31st 2012 (Day of Halloween)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

'Twas the night of Halloween.

Children and adolescents across the globe were trick or treating; their main goal being to gain a higher amount of candy than all of the other trick or treaters near by.

Adults had been partying in costumes ranging from cheeky devils to their favourite TV show characters/superheroes/video game characters to provocative nurses as alcohol had been a heavy influence upon most partiers in this night.

WWE employees had held one giant party in celebration of this annual event. Most of the active wrestlers currently signed to the company had partied the evening away at the hotel in which they were staying at (B Ocean Fort Lauderdale). From WWE Superstars to WWE Divas to WWE off-screen employees to developmental wrestlers, everyone had been partying as the amount of alcohol, flirting and sex was increasing rapidly.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**In the janitor's closet (featuring Audrey Marie, Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Paige)**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Paige and Audrey Marie (who shockingly due to their contrasting personalities became the best of friends ever since Sofia Cortez and Caylee Turner had been released from the WWE) were performing the satisfying act of fellatio to Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre respectively, whilst Heath was using his fingers to plunge inside the vaginal passages of both Paige and Audrey.

Ever since the formation of 3MB (the trio of Superstar's group name), the trio of Superstars had much more healthy sex lives (even if that was mostly due to helping each other out), and as a result, their sexual talents all had increased. Whilst Drew and Jinder could only lay back and enjoy the blissful blowjob they were receiving, Heath's talents were being shown through his two fingers that were thrusting in and out of the young cunts of the NXT Divas.

All three men had kept on their cowboy hats (which had been the only parts of their cowboy costumes that they were still wearing) as they were enjoying all the pleasure that Audrey and Paige were showing, whilst the two attractive Divas had completely stripped themselves from the angel and devil costumes (respectively) that they were wearing prior to this orgy.

However, the hats of the Scotsman and the Indian were soon to be chucked away to the floor so they could lustfully access the other's lips.

The tongues of Drew and Jinder swirled around each other not for dominance, but with equal amounts of passion. 3MB didn't strive to outdo each other, like certain other tag teams, but they strived for their equality. They strived as a trio, rather than overpowering each other, and that was reflected by the amount of lust shared by the trio of 'musicians' in the room.

Heath, meanwhile, was at the other end of the orgy. He was in a position that some men would kill to be in, and that was to finger the exceedingly tight snatches of Paige and Audrey, which already began to drip with wetness and arousal as the two girls eagerly bobbed their heads up and down on Jinder and Drew's hard lengths.

"Man! You girls got some sweet, sweet pussies!" The ginger said with a Southern drawl and an almighty grin. The amount of moisture that trickled out of the two FCW Divas was breathtaking to view, and Heath had felt that he was the luckiest man on the planet to get to touch the source of wetness between the duo of Divas.

However, as seconds passed by and his lust grew larger, Heath quickly got tired of using his fingers to scoop up their juices. If anything, he just wanted to fuck the two girls until all of their combined juices were gushing out of them. There was a key rule that Slater loved to remember in situations like these:

What Heath wanted, Heath had gotten.

This would definitely be applicable to this situation, as his hard cock went inside the almost virginal tight pussy of Southern belle, Audrey Marie, much to her delight.

The Texan Diva was now getting spitroasted by two hard dicks, belonging to Drew McIntyre and Heath Slater. None of these two gentlemen had any complaints at how Audrey-Marie was taking care of their rock hard shafts.

Meanwhile, Paige was solely focused on providing pleasure to the big hard Indian dick that was currently inside of her surprisingly talented mouth. For such a young woman, her oral aptitude is enviable to many an untalented woman.

The way that her mouth would accommodate Jinder's cock was very desirable to look at, but even more so to actually be on the receiving end of, as Mahal had already learned.

Speaking of the self-proclaimed 'Punjabi Nightmare', he was still engaged in a kiss with his Scottish ally. The two men shared muffled moans with each other as they both received a marvellous session of oral pleasure from the two beautiful FCW rookies.

As the two Superstars who had almost no specific interest in music up until now continued to make-out with each other, their hands eventually groped the other's plump derriere. The cheeks would soon jiggle once the Scotsman and Indian's roaming hands had their way, and the puckered holes would soon embrace an intruding finger.

It was amazing to ponder how such a small closet could contain such a passionate and (quite frankly) wild orgy. Heath was having probably the most fun within the amount of time so far spent inside the janitor's closet than he has his whole career; Drew and Jinder could safely bet that this was their wildest (yet also most exuberant) encounter within their tenure hitherto in the WWE and both Paige and Audrey were simply having a lustful sexcapade to remember.

All five remained in this ideal position for a quantity of minutes, sucking all the bliss out of it before the position became not-so-ideal.

"Drew! Jinder! Get over here!" Heath shouted, after he unplugged his hard shaft from the wetness of the fellow Southern wrestler.

Soon enough, Drew and Jinder detached themselves from the other occupants in the closet, including each other, so they could follow Heath's order. Slater was the soon to be official leader of the 'band', so following his orders would be anything but a hassle for the Scotsman and the Indian.

Once they stood by his side, the two inferior members of 3MB awaited their orders from the ginger stud.

"Guys, I need ya to lick my dick until it fuckin' oozes with cum!" And sure enough, two tongues were almost instantly twirling around the crimson mushroom head of the fat Southern cock, whilst occasionally travelling up and down it's hard length.

All the two young ladies could do was to give a wide-eyed expression when looking at Drew and Jinder be so eager in licking a fellow male's dick. They certainly never saw that type of interaction between men in FCW, but they were happy to see it now rather than never given how enticing the interaction was to look at.

The backsides of Mahal and McIntyre had been totally exposed to the two rookies, and those two asses alone were close to defining the word 'alluring'. Paige and Audrey gave each other a look, trying to both mentally agree on what should they do until they both came to a mutual decision (or so they thought they had).

Paige quickly dove straight into the ass cheeks of Jinder, her tongue quickly accessed his tight, dark hole which had quickly garnered pleasantly surprised moans from him in the process.

Audrey was far tamer than the Englishwoman had been. She simply played around with the posterior of Drew, occasionally spanking his behind and watching it jiggle as an outcome.

As the pair of young FCW Divas were curiously toying around with the rumps of Jinder and Drew, those two aspiring musicians were tag-teaming their leader's rock hard shaft with substantial amounts of lust and desire.

They both were eager to receive the generous load that their superior would give to them, and all who were watching Mahal and McIntyre were just as eager as them.

The tongue that belonged to the European was predominantly twirling around the tip of Slater's throbbing manhood, whilst the tongue that belonged to the Asian was mostly travelling across the lower half of the Southerner's hard length.

As It wouldn't take much longer for Paige and Audrey to witness what they had been anticipating for within the past number of minutes: Heath Slater having an intense climax. His load landed directly on the faces of his fellow 'band members' as they were more than eager to be facially painted with his semen.

As Heath was panting for breath, and both Drew and Jinder were cleaning up the remaining drops of sperm left on his shaft, Audrey and Paige were giving each other smirks of success.

"I bloody told you we could have some fun around here." Paige said, intentionally quiet enough for the three gentlemen also occupying the locker room not to be able to hear.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**In John Cena's hotel room (featuring Alicia Fox, John Cena, Randy Orton and Sheamus)**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Booze.

Booze was a big factor in the lust that John, Alicia, Randy and Sheamus were all feeling for each other very recently.

Alicia was still wearing her nurse costume from the party that was still occurring, whilst the three muscular Superstars all dressed up as The Joker (from the Batman comics). It was quite odd, but Alicia wasn't too concerned. Not with her lustful, drunken state.

The white face paint and the green wigs that all three men in Cena's hotel room were sporting made a striking resemblance to the iconic Batman villain. They all gave each other lustful glances and kisses of pure passion as Alicia were unbuckling each of the zips to the purple bottoms of the three talented wrestlers.

Eventually, the Foxy Diva managed to unveil the three hardening cocks of the main-eventers. She could tell Sheamus had a cock that was a nice length and an impressive thickness due to it's pale colour. Alicia had a much harder time trying to figure out which cock was Orton's and which cock was Cena's. Both were impressively long and thick, but one was longer and the other had been thicker.

Well identifying who had what penis could wait for later. Now Alicia had a job to do, and that was to pleasure these three horny men as they continued their three way kiss.

Her tongue firstly flicked up and down the tip of Sheamus' thick shaft, garnering muffled moans from him in the process as his lips was busy making contact with Cena and Orton's lips.

Alicia continued to tantalisingly travel up and down Sheamus' length with her talented tongue until she moved onto Cena's and then Orton's in similar fashion.

Even in her drunken state, the dark-skinned Diva still maintained her oral talents. Her tongue would prove this, snaking up and down each man's hard length, gathering satisfied grunts of approval in the process.

Cena, Orton and Sheamus finally broke their lustful three way smooch once they all had felt Alicia quickly engulf each and every one of their shafts into her mouth, not at the same time, but she still managed to provide a satisfactory level of joy to each man simultaneously through his member.

Sheamus was the first Superstar who had his hardness swallowed up into Alicia's mouth, for more than five seconds. His pale shaft easily slipped past her luscious lips and into her oral passage, which would very soon coat his Irish meat with her saliva.

The European was practically in a utopia of happiness. Everything on his life was perfect: He got to wrestle in the WWE; he was a well recognised face amongst a strong majority of wrestling fans across the planet; he held both the WWE and the World Heavyweight Championship and he was currently getting the ideal blowjob from an ideal Diva.

Cena and Orton, meanwhile, had their own ideas. They would allow for Sheamus to experience this realm of pleasure from Alicia, but the duo of muscular studs would have to experience some pleasure of their very own.

Randy and John, the two most well-known main-eventers in recent history, would move towards the closest wall they could find, as their enticing experience would begin soon after.

Their lips latched onto each other, and their hands were roaming the lower half of the other man's body. It was painfully transparent to see that they were both horny individuals, and they would be more than merry to use each other for purposes that benefit only their substantial lust.

Meanwhile, Sheamus and Alicia had shifted from their original position. Alicia went from providing the oral pleasure, to the one being orally pleasured. Sheamus' red lips were eagerly sucking away at her dark clit as if this was his only chance to perform cunnilingus for the rest of his life.

Once he felt that Alicia got more into his oral expertise, Sheamus' tongue would slowly begin to dart past those velvety lips of the Floridian Diva. The taste of her yoni was like a fine, expensive meal. One that Sheamus would savour the taste of.

Alicia was experiencing pleasure in multitudes of immensity. She had to clutch a mammary to try and tame her increasingly wild desire for the pale redhead using his tongue to satisfy her in ways she would be thankful for the rest of their time together in the wrestling business.

In the other side of Cena's hotel room, that very man and Orton (both of whom fully naked aside from the face paint and green wig) were engaging in a 69, licking each other's shaft with total eagerness. It was as if they were never even drunk the way that their tongues would perfectly travel up and down the other's manhood.

Moans of passion were being emitted out of the mouths of both men as they continued to drag their tongues on each and every inch of the other's hard shaft. They even went as far as twirling around their tongues on the other man's scrotum.

It was a rarity that Cena and Orton would position themselves in a 69 of any variety, and they knew it (despite the two being wasted beyond belief), so they went especially wild on each other. Their mouths were accommodating the testes and penis of the other man, and coating those particular parts completely with saliva in the process.

Deepthroating was the norm between these two cock-craving men, and gagging was non-existent. These two gave each other a level of oral pleasure that men would only dream of receiving from the top porn starlets.

"C-C-Cena!" A feminine voice slurred loudly. Cena and Orton both eventually drifted their heads to the direction of the voice to find that Alicia (a fully naked Alicia) was calling them. "W-wanna bottom with F-Foxy?"

It took a few minutes for him to understand what Alicia was requesting for. He was close into falling into a drunken stupor, after all.

Nonetheless, it finally occurred to Cena what Alicia was trying to imply. She wanted them both to take a dick (in differing holes, obviously).

She was lucky Cena would comply. He was simply too drunk and relaxed at the moment to stress about anything.

They both communicated for a number of seconds, before they got on all fours, exposing their derrieres to Sheamus (who was also nude) and Randy.

The sight that both muscular hunks were presented with was truly extraordinary. Two ultra tight holes that were actually begging to get forcefully penetrated. Where else could they find such a rare and beautiful sighting?

They both looked at each other, verbally debating who should go for what hole. It didn't take long before Randy went at a speed close to running towards Alicia, whilst Sheamus moved towards Cena.

All four occupants of the room would slur words of what seemed to be passion or lust, before Randy and Sheamus would plug their shafts directly into their partners' holes.

Alicia and John were moaning already at the sensation in their back passages. They may have felt an immense sense of pleasure before, but now it was doubly increasing.

When Sheamus and Randy hammering away at their holes, Fox and Cena weren't feeling pain…they were feeling pleasure.

Not an ounce of pain was apparent in any form. John's voice was deeply groaning lustfully and satisfactory, whilst Alicia's had been emitting the very same feeling of lust and satisfaction, just in a higher pitch.

Cena and Fox could feel themselves literally open up to a new wave of pleasure repetitively plunging away inside of them. Their bodies were close to having a spasm because that pleasure was just so darn good. Perhaps it was the drunken state that was pulling major strings, but the two bottoms could feel as if this was a perfect scenario to be placed in, and they wouldn't change it for anything in the entire world.

This experience was a blissful one also for the two tops. Sheamus in particular, who had the more delightful time plunging away into the tighter ass of the Massachusett, whilst Orton was more than content with delving constantly inside Alicia's slightly looser vaginal passage with faultless rhythm.

This scene continued throughout a large quantity of minutes. It went well over fifteen minutes before a climax (or rather, a group of them) would transpire (almost simultaneously).

Alicia was the first, gushing her juices onto the jackhammer-esque shaft of Randy, who in turn, pulled that shaft out and ejaculated all over Fox's thighs, seeing his creamy essence leisurely trickle down onto the floor.

Now it was the turn of Sheamus, who's sperm as milky white as his skin shot inside his ally, filling Cena up like a cum dumpster. Finally, it was John's time to release. His rock hard member frequently shot jizz directly onto his floor as if it was a water gun surrounded by a batch of women desperate for the upper half of their clothing to become wet.

Whilst that was occurring, Alicia let out a drunken giggle as eventually, the trio Superstars aiming to have a similar look to Joker were all turning her way. Their eyes glanced about her exotic body, as their ears were still eager to hear precisely what the redhead Diva had to say.

"W-We should d-do this E-EVERY H-HALLOWEEN!" Alicia said, with a cackle towards the end. She was no wicked witch, but no-one was flawless when they were drunk (even LayCool).

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**In the gym (featuring AJ Lee, Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow)**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Most occupants of the hotel (wrestlers and non-wrestlers) had deserted their room of exercise for the night being. They had done their fair share of shedding sweat, fat and if unfortunate enough, blood.

That wasn't to say the gym was empty though.

Oh no.

Currently, it was occupied by three active wrestlers: AJ Lee (equipped only with Kasumi's hairstyle, from the Dead or Alive series), Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow (the two Superstars didn't feel the need to dress-up for such childish festivities). All of whom naked, and engaging in a sexual act of some form.

Cody and Damien had allowed the other's manhood to enter their pleasurable oral passages, whilst AJ was tag-teaming with Cody (something many a wrestling fan would deem unthinkable) on Damien's hard member.

While Sandow was simply accommodating his partner's thick cock and coating it with saliva, AJ and Cody dragged their tongues up and down the intellectual's fatter dick. AJ's tongue travelled rapidly up and down Damien's dick, whilst Cody used tantalising movements with his tongue, slowly whipping it up and down his friend's penis and savouring it's taste.

This scene was one of total lust and enticing pleasure. If anyone were to have burst in on the trio, chances are, they would be easily aroused just through the quick glimpse that was captured in their eyes.

But thankfully for all three occupants of the facility, there would be no interruptions. They could get on with all the sexual activity they had in mind, which was exactly what they would do.

After minutes and minutes of AJ and Cody savouring the taste of Damien's impressively plump shaft as well as Sandow also savouring the taste of Cody's impeccably big manhood, the session of oral would soon come to a close.

"Rhodes. Let us show the miniature trollop why we are superior in comparison to our fellow employees."

"Anything you say baby."

Whilst she could hear what Damien and Cody were telling one another, she could predominantly hear seductive tones ooze past their lips and into the already immensely lustful atmosphere.

They didn't need to utter as much as a word to each other to mutually agree on their next position. Damien kept his back firmly against the hardwood flooring, whilst he would wait (albeit not long) for Cody to straddle him.

The tight heat that would swallow up Sandow's hardness in a matter of seconds felt absolutely blissful. Cody was already moaning whorishly, and Damien too was groaning at the sensation his cock was feeling.

AJ was right now at a loss of what to do. Her train of thought turned into mush upon seeing the enticing sight of intercourse between the most intellectual tag team for years and hearing the lovely moans of joy and pleasure ring into her eager earlobes.

What she would hear after was a three letter word that would often spill out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth: Yes.

She would hear Cody moan the word 'Yes' more times in this room than Daniel would shout in a month. That was not an exaggeration; simply a fact.

Cody used swiftness to ride up and down his partner's rock hard member, engulfing every single inch into his slightly loosening heat. Speaking of heat, Cody felt exactly like he was a man in it. He felt that he was definitely in heat, and Damien was providentially taking care of it.

After a while at solely staring at was transpiring right in front of her chocolate eyes, she finally came up with (what she felt was) a brilliant idea for the situation at hand. As Rhodes was continually bouncing on Sandow's dick, AJ would engulf the former's manhood into her oral cavern (and the ginger wig would fall off in the process), assisting in providing Cody with a level of pleasure too immense to measure.

Right now, Rhodes felt like the luckiest man on the planet. He was getting anally hammered by a man he couldn't feel more lust for as well as getting orally pleasured by a woman who knew how to use her mouth to get men reeling in delight.

After minutes of nothing but idyllic heaven, the session of oral and anal would somehow prove to become even more of a blissful experience. AJ would take more of Cody into her mouth at a more rapid pace, while Damien would thrust upwards at a speed uncaptured to the naked eye.

This all gradually became too much for the young third generation wrestler, who let out an astonished cry, where his sperm soon gushed out of his piss-slit and into the mouth of AJ, who soon swallowed once she milked his shaft dry.

Coming not long after was the orgasm of Damien Sandow, shown by facial expressions of pure joy and an almighty roar as he spilled his seed inside the loosened pucker of his tag team partner.

As the two men now panted for breath after such a passionate encounter, AJ licked her lips clean of any miniature globs of cum that escaped her oral passage and maintained a look towards both men. One that would cause them both to raise an eyebrow of bewilderment towards her.

Still, this was not to last long at all. Smirks would travel onto the faces of the two naked men, as they also gave young AJ similar looks.

"So little AJ, now have we convinced you that we're so much better than you're crappy ex-boyfriends?"

"…Maybe…that is, when you two actually win against them in a tag match without it being by DQ."

And there went those dashing smirks.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**In the Quiznos restaurant (featuring Daniel Bryan, Kane and Gail Kim)**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

In a restaurant totally uninhabited with the exception of two customers, the atmosphere was almost deadly silent. The waitresses who worked for part-time shifts to get as much money as they possibly could were gossiping about what transpired since the last time they saw one another, and certain people who caught their eye in recent weeks.

That all was, until Daniel Bryan and Kane, the two occupants of the otherwise deserted restaurant, both demanded their service.

The two waitresses peeked through a wall to see who those customers were, only to be surprised once they identified who each man was.

"Is that Kane?! Jesus, he's had a massive makeover!"

"Forget him Tara! I think I can see Daniel Bryan!" The other waitress said, only to be presented with a look of bewilderment. "Daniel Bryan? You know…the guy I dated back in WWE?"

"You mean that Bryan Danielson guy from the indies?"

"That's him!"

"He's changed! His beard is huge!"

"Tell me about it! He looks like a goat for crying out loud!"

"You are so mean Gail Kim!"

Their conversation was stopped at this point, as once again, their service was demanded by Daniel (who's voice had increased in volume from the last time he demanded service).

Then, both Tara and Gail gave each other a similar look of unease. Neither woman wanted to be the one to serve both Kane and Daniel Bryan, and they were desperately hoping the other would do so.

"Tara, you do it!"

"Me? Why me? I served the last group of customers, and we both know how frustrating they were."

"I am not dealing with goatface!"

"Yes you are!" With that, the older woman pushed the younger into the view of the two hungry individuals, who were surprisingly peaceful towards each other.

"About damn time!" Daniel shouted, much to the exasperation of Gail as she hesitantly walked towards him and Kane. "Where have you been for the last ten minutes?! Do you know how boring it was waiting to get served here?"

Her head hung downwards. She was not wanting to interact with Bryan, and although it wasn't made public, their break-up was _very _bitter. Still, despite her ginormous urge to completely avoid her ex, she still acknowledged she had a job to do, and like always, she would be the better woman and not let her feelings get the better of her. "What would you like to order…sir?"

"Do you have any options for attractive vegans?" Daniel said, with a notably higher amount of tranquillity in his voice.

"We have fresh market soups-" Gail was interrupted, and that was one thing more than anything that she despised.

"Wait just a second! That voice sounds familiar!" Bryan said, now with curiosity replacing his previous tranquillity. He looked upwards and glanced at the waitress with suspicious eyes. It didn't take long to figure out who the waitress was. "Gail?! Gail Kim?!"

Kane was about to say something, but he was too late. Gail was already beginning to speak, and Daniel would feel her wrath.

"Yes Daniel! It's me, Gail Kim, and you know what, I thought I got rid of you for good…I was obviously wrong though...you're just like a cockroach."

"Got rid of me? It's the other way around Gail! You always held me back from reaching my true potential!"

"And you held me back! I was the most talented Diva in the Diva's Division. I could wrestle circles around Kelly and Eve and Alicia. Don't even get me started about Maryse!"

"At least they all have a personality! You were so fucking generic it was unbelievable!"

"Oh as if you wasn't! At least you were hot back then, now you look like a goat!"

And then Daniel stopped for a second or two. His cheeks instantly flushed into a deep shade of red, and his fury had hit the roof. Nothing got Daniel more irate than when people had the audacity to compare his beauty to that of a regular goat.

"I AM NOT A GOAT! I AM THE GREATEST INDIVIDUAL OF ALL-" Now this time it was the bearded Superstar who had been interrupted, which only added to his fury.

"Both of you shut up!" This time the shouting came from Kane, who had otherwise been completely silent between the bickering former couple. "You two are already starting to annoy me. You were both sluts anyway."

As if it was a total rarity, both Gail and Daniel had sided each other and gave Kane looks of disgust.

"Me? A slut? You were lucky I even allowed you to fuck me in the first place!" Daniel shouted, much to his eventual chagrin, evident by his now rosy pink cheeks.

"You fucked Kane? I thought I was the only one…" Gail said with perplexed facial expressions.

"Only one?" Kane asked, with just a strong tone of puzzlement laced in his voice. "What exactly is that supposed to mean Gail?"

"Well you have the mask…and you're big…and intimidating…you're no John Cena."

"It obviously didn't intimidate you two that much, since I fucked you both." Kane said with a slowly growing smirk.

"Well I was horny…and you weren't that bad…better than goatface anyway." Gail said, secretly smiling at her ex's expense.

"I AM NOT A GOATFACE!" Daniel said, as the irate tone was once again easily apparent in his voice. Still, his anger subsided at a shocking speed, and his facial expressions morphed from fury into a smirk that exuded cockiness. "You know what? I bet Kane agrees with me when I say that I was always the tighter piece of ass."

"Excuse me? I was always the tightest one honey. I heard all the rumours about you and Miz hooking up."

"Miz? You mean that shrimp dick? That's the best you could possibly do Gail?" Daniel said, maintaining the cocky smirk that was still on his face, except now his focus was shifting from his ex girlfriend to his current partner. "You know what, Kane, why don't you tell us who was the better fuck and put Gail out of her misery."

"Yeah Kane! Why don't you tell Bryan that I've always been the better one in our hell hole of a relationship?"

It was bizarre; Daniel and Gail were actually showing kindness (in a form) to Kane, which is something neither have done throughout their WWE tenure. The eldest of the trio knew that they were desperately to outdo one another, but Kane would have no part in their silly games.

"Actually, you both were horrible when it came to sex. Daniel, you couldn't last for more than a minute opening that gaping hole you call a mouth. And Gail, you couldn't even handle me. I lost count with the amount of times you've gagged during blowjobs. Now unless you two think you can change my mind, I'll firmly believe that you both were horrible fucks."

Again, disgusted facial expressions were visible on both Bryan and Kim, but in their quest to surpass one another, they would have to comply with what Kane said, no matter how much they may have loathed it.

Daniel was the first to use action rather than words; delving his hand past Kane's wrestling attire and grabbing the object that was soon to be of both his and Gail's desire.

"You better brace yourself Kane, because I'll have you screaming yes…yes…yes, by the end of this." Daniel said, as he slowly sank down and brought Kane's member into view. It may not have been phallic, but it was still at a very impressive thickness.

After what felt like an eternity of staring, Daniel had finally engulfed the member into his mouth.

Kane was already impressed. For a supposed heterosexual male, Daniel Bryan was remarkably good at providing oral pleasure to other males. His oral cavern was very accommodative, even though Kane had already figured that out from previous experiences.

Gail could only stare with envious eyes. She may have acknowledged (deep, deep down inside of her) that Daniel wasn't horrific when it came to oral, but she knew that she was easily the better of the two. She was the one who should have earned the most respect out of two, yet she was clearly unappreciated in both of her WWE runs. At least TNA could recognise her talent.

Daniel, meanwhile, was solely focusing on the shaft that went deep past his lips. Bobbing his head up and down on his partner's currently hard cock. Despite the what seemed to be constant bickering he would get into with Kane, they did have their moments of idyllic happiness together. It wasn't often at all, but they still had those moments nonetheless, and this was one of those rare and precious moments.

Kane would lean his head back, feeling nothing but a wet passage envelope his shaft and coat it in saliva, which added to the ecstasy that the demon was feeling.

Daniel continued his oral assault directed towards his ally/enemy for a number of minutes before he had other tactics in mind, such as dragging his tongue across the entire length and flicking it at a tantalisingly slow pace when it reached the crimson mushroom head.

Were these tactics working? If judging by the groaning of what Bryan assumed to be delight ringing in his earlobes, then yes; it was working.

After a while of snaking his tongue around the whole of Kane's manhood (including the scrotum), the pleasure became too much for even an experienced individual like Kane. Volley after of volley of sperm surged from his piss-slit onto the smaller man's face, until most of Daniel's facial features had a glob of cum on it.

"And I thought you said you didn't like meat." Gail said with averse eyes when she looked disdainfully towards her boyfriend, facially covered with semen.

The vegan licked his lips free of semen, before shifting his focus onto the softening shaft to his ex-girlfriend. "With a cock like that, I can afford to occasionally convert to meat. Besides, it's already clear he prefers me to you."

"Deluded as ever, I see. Here, just watch and show how a true professional gets it done." Gail said, eventually flicking her tongue against the tip of Kane's shaft, clearing any droplets of his pearly white essence before she began to use the tantalisingly slow movements of her tongue that Daniel had used a couple of minutes before Kane's ejaculation transpired.

However, whilst Gail may have used her tongue similarly to Daniel, one difference Kane could spot between the two techniques was that Daniel paid more attention to the hard length of the demon's dick, whilst Gail focused more on his testes.

Her tongue was swirling around each testicle, delicately covering it with doses of saliva.

This continued for a quantity of minutes before Gail moved upwards. Her tongue moved slowly from the scrotum of the oldest Superstar upwards to his erect member.

Teasing in ways Kane never knew were possible until now, Gail finally got to the top as her tongue slowly snaked uphill.

Daniel couldn't help but to stare by, as he now was wearing nothing but a large smirk. He could see that he was far better at giving men a world of pleasure than Gail, and that was clear by the duration of his oral session compared to hers.

Still, he would be the better person and allow Gail to have her moment, however long it would last for. But that wasn't to say he wasn't dying to receive some pleasure either.

"I'm bored Kane. Can you help me?" Bryan asked with false innocence. He turned around and bent his body enticingly, giving Kane almost a perfect opportunity to glance at his posterior and little pink pucker.

Kane had to admit, the view was enticing. Daniel's hole was very tight…but there was no time for him to practically drool over alluring intimate body parts, especially when Gail was servicing his pretty well.

But that would be ephemeral. Her tongue moved away from his rock hard manhood, and she did what he was secretly hoping she would.

The Asian Diva removed those tedious articles of clothing from her body, and moved over towards him so she could straddle the waist of the mammoth Superstar in her quest to earn the respect that she feels she truly deserves.

She was already beginning to feel her rose bud get penetrated by the almighty thickness of Kane's shaft. She may have felt just the tip so far, but it was still enough to reel in her moans of lust.

Daniel, meanwhile, had come to the realisation that his hole wasn't going to receive any attention from his partner for the moment being, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He crouched downwards and scuttled closer to Gail and Kane. After a moment of crawling towards them, Daniel finally got a piece of the desirable action. Whilst his tongue may not have been seen by the duo consumed by lust, it was certainly felt by them both.

They couldn't help but to shudder with satisfaction as the youngest Superstar. Daniel's tongue was certainly experienced enough, and feeling it trace around their most intimate areas was a sensation they couldn't bring themselves to dislike.

However, as time progressed (rather quickly, in the monster's point of view), Kane could tell that his orgasm was imminent, and he wanted to experience his partner's tight hole as well as the Canadian's.

Without a word nor a sound uttered from his mouth, the demon placed the lustful Canadian Diva off of his shaft, giving Daniel perfect opportunity to straddle his waist and experienced what his ex had just felt deep inside of her.

Whilst Gail would just stare in confusion and gradual scorn, Daniel was already moaning at the feeling inside his baby pink hole. Kane's mammoth shaft was already penetrating deep inside, and the clenching walls of the vegan were not helping in the slightest to delay his ejaculation.

As Bryan continued to bounce up and down his senior's cock, Kane's climax was approaching speed just as rapid as his partner's bouncing.

Still, as Daniel had done before, Gail's tongue was now snaking around both the base of Kane's member and the edge of her former boyfriend's loosening hole. That, plus Daniel's ass, brought Kane eventually to his orgasm of ginormous proportions.

As if his first ejaculation wasn't impressive enough, an even higher amount of sperm flew straight from his piss-slit into the hole of his partner. Not a single drop of his essence was wasted by the passage that would be so eager in milking every little glob.

But that wasn't enough for Daniel. He continued to ride his partner as there was not a moment after Kane's ejaculation that he wouldn't scream and shout the word 'yes' in unmitigated passion.

As this continued for a further amount of seconds and minutes, the bearded hunk was now beginning to climax himself. Cum was shooting all over his lower abdomen as well as Kane's lower abdomen. Neither men were too concerned with that though, as their minds were still wrapped entirely with arousal.

That was, until Gail Kim had made her disdain known to them both.

"You know what? I'm better than this anyway! You're both a bunch of freaks!" With that, the Asian sensation of TNA walked off, leaving Daniel and Kane staring at her exit, before shifting focus to each other.

"What a bitch! You see what I had to put up with?" Daniel asked with a smirk, only for that to turn into a look of rage at what would come out of his team-mate's mouth.

"Not really. She's less of a bitch than you are. By the way, I'm still the Tag Team Champions."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So I was desperate to finish this chapter and get it out of the way. It was definitely rushed towards the end, so I'm sorry if it could have had a better ending than it did. I'm also sorry that this is a bit late for a Halloween themed fic, but better late than never…right?**

**That said and done, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, and hopefully you all like it. If you don't…then you'll have to put up with it until the next chapter arrives.**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ Justin Gabriel (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Versatile)/CM Punk (Top) (Requested by waldron82)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by **** .75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**


	23. AJ Damien Daniel

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - October 28th 2012 (Day of Hell in a Cell)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The tale of four gold-driven men sounded similar to a group of antagonists' intentions from a generic fairytale.

Whilst some may have been antagonists, this story was completely different from being just a typical fairytale. This was reality, and something that would impact the lives of these four men throughout the rest of their tenures in wrestling history.

Team Hell No was set to defend their titles against Team Rhode Scholars, and both teams were desperate to defeat the other in impressive fashion,

In fact, one could say that the level of desperateness from all four men was truly astonishing. They were willing to practically do _anything _that would secure them the win and the gold around their waists.

That was why on the night of the PPV, the quartet of Superstars had decided to challenge their opposition secretly to a 'fuck-off' way before the PPV began. Kane and Cody paired up with each other, whilst Daniel and Damien had done the same.

Each pairing knew that their presence alone wasn't enough. They needed an added figure to fairly judge who indeed is the better man.

Damien and Daniel would often clash (verbally and occasionally physically) as to who they feel were deserving enough to evaluate each of their sexual skills in the days prior to tonight's pay-per-view. There were multiple names being tossed around in the air: Eve Torres; Beth Phoenix; Natalya; Layla. None of these women would be agreed on by both men however.

It seemed like an eternity until Damien and Daniel would finally agree on a Diva to join them and what would transpire between the two of them. Who was that Diva? Someone who had an infamous history with Daniel Bryan. Someone who had an infamous history with CM Punk. Someone who was currently at risk to lose her job as RAW General Manager.

AJ Lee.

The petite bundle of controversy was brought up as a suggestion from Sandow, thinking that Bryan would go ballistic at the thought of his ex-girlfriend joining the two on their secret competition against one another, only for it to backfire completely as the latter of the two Superstars was more than eager at the thought of sharing an exceeding amount of intimate contact with his former lover.

So there they were. Damien, Daniel and AJ. After spending almost fifteen minutes trying to convince AJ to join the two in a remote location for what seemed to be an experience that would be the epitome of wild and chaotic, the young Diva finally agreed. She'd probably regret it after transpiration, but she was hoping that the threesome would be fun whilst it lasted.

All three WWE stars were trying to find a location that would suit the purpose of what was about to occur.

Thankfully the Philips Arena had enough rooms to fit inside an extravagant mansion. From boiler rooms to janitor's rooms to dressing rooms to cafeterias. There were an astronomical amount of rooms to cater to their current desires, and it didn't take long for the trio to quickly locate a room they would use for quite a large number of minutes.

The three stars were content enough with using the nearest janitor's room they could find. Damien was the first to enter, and not long did it take for the other two WWE stars to enter the room after the self-proclaimed Intellectual Saviour of the Masses.

"Okay. So what exactly are you guys gonna do in this room? I mean you're both gonna have to do something totally wild and crazy to impress me." AJ said with a little giggle. She was one of those fangirls that prior to joining the WWE, adored playing the video games and writing superstar-on-superstar FanFiction. Some would call her a geek, but she'd personally refer to herself a Goddess amongst the geeks.

Daniel was about to speak up, but he was stopped from doing so by his rival, much to his frustration.

"Whilst your scraggly former lover may intend planning on simply telling you how he shall you impress you, I will do far greater than solely that. Just witness the vegan's reactions when I provide him with enough oral pleasure to last for a fortnight." Damien's focus transitioned from AJ to Bryan. "As for you, just focus on the immense level of bliss you shall receive from your's truly."

Once Sandow had said all he needed to, his hands were stripping Daniel from his articles of clothing until he managed to unveil the latter's fully nude form, and what a delectable sight it was.

The body wasn't ripped, yet it was alluring on so many levels. The pubic hairs that were present may have been a dirty shade of blonde, but they complimented him in many ways. The shaft may not have been the longest, but it more than made up for it with it's meaty thickness.

Whilst normally Damien would have something to say to his partner before he began his oral assault, this encounter would be different. Not a single word would be uttered as the ravenette would engulf the blonde inside his mouth.

Unfortunately for the brunette, she couldn't sneak in any lusting glances as Sandow got straight to work, due to the clothes that the latter was currently wearing. Still, that wouldn't last for long once AJ had her way. Her hands quickly ripped off the articles of clothing that Damien was wearing (much to his dismay with her) so she could ogle at the sight of his nude body.

What AJ could possibly ponder of doing to the most intelligent Superstar of the trio would take some effort. She was known for her wildness and craziness in recent months, so to come up with something that would be truly out of the box would have to take a serious amount of pondering before she could surprise either man.

Damien, however, took no notice of the small New Jerseyan. His mouth was too busy accommodating Daniel to even remember AJ's presence. He wouldn't dare confess his true feelings publicly, but privately, Damien was undeniably enjoying the rare opportunity to taste Daniel Bryan's impressive piece of meat.

From his oral hole to his pink tongue, the ravenette would service Daniel with nothing but the most alluring of movements. He was certainly getting delighted moans from the Washingtonian, so Sandow must have been doing something (or in his mind, everything) right.

Then again, there was the fact that Damien was practically being forced by Daniel to continue providing the same level of pleasure via his mouth through the latter's hands being tightly placed at the back of the former's head. Daniel was now beginning to take control of the blowjob, thrusting in and out of the intellectual's impressive mouth.

Though he did occasionally try to imagine Kane giving him this spectacular session of oral (because Kane had done so previously in the past), the bearded Superstar couldn't help but predominantly look down and witness the ravenette bob his head up and down the length of Daniel's member.

Meanwhile, as the blowjob scene was continuing onwards, ideas started to swirl around in AJ's crazy little mind. She started to slowly come to a conclusion as to what to do to as the blowjob was progressing. Her fingers were beginning to take control, and before she knew it, AJ was already starting to use one of her fingers to probe the entrance of Damien's derriere.

Immediately the pucker of Sandow would clench around her slender finger. Just like Daniel. Oh the memories and nostalgia…

Wait! What was she doing?! There was no time for such reminiscing, especially at a time like this! AJ quickly pushed those thoughts away from her active mind, as her fingers got back to work penetrating that sensitive area of the intellectual that she had only gotten to know within the period of time that she had met Damien along with his rival and her ex-boyfriend, Daniel.

The pink hole that she was currently engaged with provided an experience that was filled with nothing but pleasure to the young Diva. His hole was tight, and by what she could sense through her fingers, it seemed as if Damien was sexually abstinent in such a shockingly promiscuous environment. Then again, AJ was once like that also. She was a pure, innocent, naïve little thing. Her delicate flower had not yet been plucked…that was, until she gave into temptation, that came in the form of Cody Rhodes.

It was funny in a way, since Damien was abstinent and chaste, yet his partner was so promiscuous and lustful. It was also funny that Cody had plucked AJ's delicate flower away from her for life, and AJ was going to be doing the same thing to Sandow (assumedly).

Still, for someone who was practically virginal tight, Damien seemed to have been reacting to AJ's finger far better than she could have possibly hoped for. Instead of swiftly moving away against her finger, he was rocking back against it, wanting to feel the penetration of his pucker whilst he pleasured another man. Was he really as virtuous as AJ was thinking, or was he just desperate to please both AJ and Bryan simultaneously and show-off his talents? Something AJ probably wouldn't be able to figure out for a while, but as long as he wasn't bellowing out at her, she didn't focus too much on Damien's reactions.

Damien, in fact, was actually enjoying the feeling of AJ's finger delving into his entrance. It was less excruciating than he was hypothesizing it would be, and actually quite a pleasurable experience.

The scene continued for a few more minutes. AJ continued to penetrate the entrance of the ravenette with a single finger. Daniel continued to face-fuck the ravenette with pure arousal until Daniel had other plans when he felt his erection begin to throb.

After struggling to whip his cock out of what he would now call the human vacuum, Daniel finally managed to lay eyes on his saliva coated member once again, before using that saliva coated member to slap Damien in the face a few times.

"Turn around! I wanna see if your ass can take dick as well as your mouth can."

"I'm sure I could accommodate a shaft better than any of your ludicrous body parts possibly could."

Well, Damien Sandow wouldn't be Damien Sandow without throwing in a dig towards his opposition. That being said, Damien had moved away from the two other occupants of the janitor's room so he could position himself for what Daniel had in mind.

The ravenette propped himself on all fours, awaiting for Bryan's cock to enter the entrance to his back passage, which wouldn't take that long considering how horny the vegan currently was.

A grin slowly formed on the face of Daniel as he could already sense that Damien's ass would provide more bliss than his mouth (which was saying a lot, considering how close the latter brought the former to an orgasm with just a blowjob alone).

Bryan's hands gripped each side of Sandow's waist, as the dirty blonde Superstar would begin to use swift and speedy thrusts into the ravenette Superstar's pink pucker.

If Cody were currently in Daniel's position, then Damien would have already moaned enticingly, but alas, it was not. Damien would try his hardest to remain silent, even as soon as he felt the tip of the meaty cock access his taut hole.

It was hard to keep up this level of silence with the quick and impactful thrusts of the former World Heavyweight Champion. His hole was clenching frenziedly around the intruding length that rapidly penetrated in and out of it.

Damien's back eventually arched once he felt Daniel's manhood meet his prostate. As much as the intellectual would have been delighted to not show any sign of satisfaction, this proved not to be the case.

Moans were starting to audibly pour out of the knowledgeable Superstar's mouth, and his back was really arching when Daniel began to jab more frequently into his sweet spot.

AJ couldn't have arrived quicker enough. Deciding to stop gazing and start getting involved with the lustful duo that provided her happy eyeballs with a satisfactory level of intercourse, the petite bundle of crazy stripped from all those tedious articles of clothing that were attached to her body and positioned herself so that her rose bud was the focal point of Damien's sight.

Needless to say, the ravenette took opportunity by the hand and seized every moment of it. Sandow was quick to ravish AJ's lower lips with his own.

The heel savagely devoured the brunette Diva's alluring yoni with his long and equally as pink tongue.

AJ swiftly moaned at the sensations Damien was giving to her in rapid succession. His tongue could be compared to a giant jolt of pleasure probing in and out of her gradually wet vaginal cavity.

Daniel too was feeling the blissful effects that Damien was providing. His ass was oh so tight in so many different ways; it was as if Daniel was back in high school, fucking the virgin holes that were presented to him.

As he continued to thrust into the younger male, Bryan's shaft was beginning to pulsate. The clenching walls were eventually becoming too much for the vegan's meaty cock to endure.

With every plunge that the blonde would give, his shaft throbbed wilder and wilder until finally it couldn't take any more of the taut heat it was buried in. The piss-slit would shoot missiles of cum into the back passage it continued to penetrate in until Daniel was fully convinced that Damien's derriere had milked all of his creamy white jizz.

Letting out a moan of contentment, the Washingtonian had finally unplugged himself from the hole that was now dripping with his sperm. It was a beautiful sight, but if he were to prove his superiority to AJ, it would be a sight that would not last for long at all.

Even with the glorious session of cunillingus that was transpiring, AJ could still notice what was the current situation between the two men. She could tell that her ex had just an intense orgasm, and she instantly knew that it would now be the turn of the other man to receive a just as blissful experience.

She managed to eventually move into a different position as she swiftly turned Sandow on his back, giving him only an ephemeral moment to relax before she would once again present her glistening pussy to the hungry eyes of the intellectual. He would speedily take the hint (what with possessing an exceedingly high IQ) and return to devouring her sweet lips.

AJ continued to moan enticingly as she would feel the eager tongue Damien once again penetrate her moistness. Her moans, however, would only get increasingly louder when she was treated with the sight of Daniel straddle Damien's waist, slowly enveloping the latter's shaft into his pucker. It sounded as if she was trying to outdo her former flame, if their progressively louder moans were any indication.

Daniel Bryan was a man of many talents: wrestling, making a beard look sexy, being a great comedian, making a beard look sexy, and of course, being the Greatest Of All Time. Dick riding was not a talent that Daniel would even think he could possess, but this gradually proved to not be the case as time shifted onwards.

Bryan would quickly find himself to experience more pleasure than pain as he felt Damien delve deeper and harder into his compressing passage. The moans were now rolling out of the smaller man's mouth as the unsuspectingly pleasurable thrusts completely caught him off guard. Bryan could only dream about Kane taking care of his urges as well as Damien had done (and was currently doing).

Damien Sandow, meanwhile, was currently in the midst of rapidly penetrating AJ's vaginal passage that dripped with her juices with his skilled tongue whilst he felt his rival's walls clamp against his manhood, providing amounts of delight that even Damien was unaware of until this moment would occur.

The combination of getting fucked into oblivion plus the sensation that his groin was currently feeling both played major factors in speeding up the ravenette's approaching climax.

As Damien was giving immense quantities of sexual satisfaction simultaneously to both Daniel Bryan and AJ, the two former lovers began to wildly and fervently make out. Their tongues were twirling around each other at an impeccably nimble speed whilst they grinded on the body part of Sandow that constantly thrusted upwards deep inside of them.

This ardent moment that was filled with lust, arousal, passion and raw sexual desire continued for a number of minutes, until suddenly Damien's member began to quickly pulsate.

The clenching walls were doing a massive number on Damien's sexual stamina, and those walls would continue to tighten until it all became too much for the intellectual to endure any further. Pearly white volleys of semen shot straight from Sandow's piss-slit deep inside the accommodating asshole.

It wouldn't take much longer before AJ too would experience too much joy to handle for a longer period of time. Her juices eventually surged out of her yoni and onto the powerful tongue that collected every little liquid droplet that it could catch.

Once AJ felt that a majority of her juices had been drained away from her and into the mouth that only just stopped it's oral assault on her, she eventually moved away from the two gentlemen and proceeded to stand up, prompting them to do the very same thing.

"Well…you both weren't exactly bad or anything…but if I can be totally honest, I'm leaning more towards…" She said with a temporary pause. Damien and Daniel both looked at her with eager gazes, awaiting to hear that they were the better man.

"…Cena. He's such a cutie, isn't he?" Alas, that proved not to be the case for Sandow nor Bryan. Their facial expressions morphed into blatant scowls as the young brunette got re-dressed and skipped away from the two shocked men.

Needless to say, once AJ had gone away, the two men began to quarrel like a couple filing for divorce.

They still believed that they were the best damn thing on the planet, and each man would get the chance to prove that in a few hours.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hope you all liked that! Here's what's coming your way in the next batch of chapters:**

**~ Justin Gabriel (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Versatile)/CM Punk (Top) (Requested by waldron82)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by **** .75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**


	24. Justin Paige Tyson

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - October 3rd 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Today was definitely not a glorious day. At least, not for Tyson Kidd.

Natalya had unfortunately fallen ill, and International Airstrike had been defeated after a long battle with The Ascension. There wasn't many positives to look up to on a day like this…

…that wasn't to say there wasn't any good points currently in Tyson's life, however. International Airstrike may have come up on the shorter end in their match, but Kidd's relationship with his tag team partner was stronger than ever before.

Tyson and Justin had formed an incredibly tight bond since forming an alliance with each other. They quickly knew of each other's deepest and darkest secrets, and that alone was enough to show the amount of trust each man had for the other.

Still, even with their exceedingly secure bond in tact, Tyson knew that Justin would have to do something extraordinary to get him out of the sad state he had been in.

And that was exactly what the African was intending to do.

The last time Tyson was this upset, Justin had to bring Natalya into the equation to cheer his dear friend up; but now that she was ill, Justin would have no luck in bringing her in to brighten up her boyfriend from his sad condition.

Still, there were fresh alternatives to use for this situation, considering the two high-flying Superstars were in the NXT locker room, and various NXT Divas would wonder outside of it.

Justin would be satisfied with any of the rookie Divas that came into his sight. Emma, Summer Rae, Audrey-Marie, and most of all, Paige.

Oh Paige. She had more popularity and a larger fanbase than quite a few of the current crop of Divas on the main roster, which was already enough to say how successful she was during the ten months she was wrestling (and still is) at developmental.

Justin's mind quickly changed the more he thought about the enchanting ravenette. He now was set on getting Paige and only Paige. Her mysteriousness was enough to intrigue the South African; making him curious to find out what she was like, both as a person and in the bedroom (or wherever she chose to do it, he wasn't fussy when it came to where he have sex, just as long as it was good sex).

The native of Cape-Town had spoken to Tyson via mobile phone (as the latter was too depressed to stay in the NXT locker room for any longer once the tapings had finished) to arrange a place for the two and Paige (although Gabriel had only addressed Paige as 'a third person') to meet up at so fun could be had. It took some convincing, but Tyson eventually agreed to it. He suggested that his hotel room could be used for the upcoming situation, to which Justin eagerly agreed to.

Now the tanned male's mission was to entice the pale female into joining him and Kidd for a session that hopefully would be one not to be forgotten.

As soon as Justin had finished getting dressed, he surged out of the NXT locker room and would begin his search of the young Englishwoman.

Immediately the location of the Diva's locker room had sprung in Justin's mind. It was a risky place to go, what with how temperamental some of the women in there were known for being, but it would be a risk that the ravenette would have to take if it meant satisfying his closest friend.

After searching through various doors, eventually Justin found the door that would lead into the Diva's locker room. The moment had finally arrived, and Justin would do his damned best to entice Paige into joining International Airstrike in an encounter none would ever forget.

He would knock on the door, and a female voice would make itself heard to Justin's ears, commanding him to enter, and so he did.

The women in the locker room looked at him, and he would be astonished by what had happened for two reasons. One: All of the Divas were actually in wrestling gear; and two: he wasn't getting mauled for entering (despite them asking him, Justin had heard rumours about unfortunate Superstars who had accessed the NXT Diva's locker room. Nobody could look at Conor O'Brian the same way once they had heard about him getting physically assaulted by Sofia Cortez).

"G'day mate. You okay?" One upbeat voice asked. Justin turned to see that one of the blondes was staring at him with kindness and nobility. Clearly she had not been involved in much drama prior to the WWE. "Ya seem kinda lost. Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay. Just looking for a certain someone…" Justin paused. He didn't have a clue as to what this young woman's name was. Matter of fact, he remained clueless on the identity of all these women apart from Summer Rae.

"…Emma. My name's Emma. You don't need to tell me who you are cutie. I've heard so many good things about you, Justin." The Australian was about to offer a handshake, but she quickly got pushed to the side by another blonde.

"Don't worry about her. She's still new to the business. I believe we've met before, Mr. Gabriel. I'm Summer Rae, in case you had forgotten."

How could he forget? The long-legged blonde and the bronzed ravenette had zealous encounters back in April, when the concept of the latter teaming with Tyson Kidd was fresh and exciting (not that it wasn't still fresh and exciting, just more so around the time that the two would make the decision to team together).

"Trust me. I haven't." The man said with a lewd grin plastered on his face, reminiscing about their past together. "…But I was wondering if you knew where…"

"Hey! Who's the guy?" Came yet another female voice that Justin would see to be yet another blonde. "Not wanting to be rude or anything, but I just thought I'd make myself known and all."

"Not now Charlotte! Don't you see we have a WWE Superstar with us?" Summer said with a steely glare, although that quickly changed when she glanced towards the man she was just talking about. "She's new too. This is Charlotte, daughter of Ric Flair…that's all she ever goes on about."

"Is not!" Charlotte retaliated, as she stepped closer to the alluring man. "Ignore her Justin. She just wants to hear what she chooses to hear."

"That is not true!" Summer shouted, offended at what had just came out of the other blonde's mouth. "I'm a professional businesswoman! I can't afford to pick and choose what goes into my ears. My job would be-"

"Quiet!" The unsuspectingly loud voice startled everyone, including Justin. All heads cocked around to see that a brunette was moving closer towards the group of women (and Justin). "I was getting some thinking time, until you started squabbling like old ladies!" The sight of her was astonishing in itself. She clearly was the tallest female in the room, and what was even more astonishing was that she looked to be exactly the same height as Justin himself. She had to be one of the tallest women in WWE history. "Who are you?" She asked. Her accent was thick (a Russian one at that. Justin was thankful he partially remembered how Vladimir Koslov spoke when he still was with the WWE), and her eyes coldly penetrated his innocent pupils.

"I-I'm J-Justin. Justin G-Gabriel." A stutter was forming, which was quite the rarity. Justin had scarcely felt apprehension throughout his young WWE career, yet here this unknown woman was, already bringing out the anxiety of the South African in the minute amount of time they had gazed at one another.

"Oh." Was all that oozed out of this dauntingly tall woman's mouth. Even when she uttered one simple word, it had produced waves of trepidation in the older man's body. "I am Anya." He would dread the day that Anya would make it onto the main roster. With her size, she appeared to have equally as much power, if not more so, than a number of the Superstars on the roster, a thought incredibly chilling to process in the mind of the African.

He never even knew how to respond to her. It wasn't the reply that baffled him, but rather the woman who made it. As he was already thinking, she was scary. He didn't know how to put it in simpler terms. Still, thankfully for him, he wouldn't have to make a response. Someone had beat him to it.

"Don't worry about Anya." Charlotte said, offering verbal hospitality to the man who looked like he needed it dearly. "We all got scared by her at first. You just get used to it when you get to know more about her."

It was reassuring, but Justin would still feel trepidation from Anya. She was tall (as he would often remind himself). She was as tall as he was. She looked like she had bigger muscles than he did. She looked like she was more of a powerhouse than he was. Justin had been scared enough of Kharma when she was in the WWE, but at least Kharma was smaller than him. He couldn't say the same about this massive Russian woman standing before him.

After a while of desperately trying his hardest to stop from emitting further signs of apprehension, Justin had finally remembered his reasoning for entering the Diva's locker room: To find Paige, and he would be damned if he couldn't achieve the task that he had set himself.

"So do any of you know where Paige is?"

That was the moment when smiles (Summer's, in particular) turned into scowls as quick as a blink. Emma and Charlotte continued smiling, and Anya continued to have that cold, steely glance she had as soon as Justin laid eyes on her.

Still, before the former Lingerie Football League player could voice her disbelief, Emma had words of wisdom for Justin that she dearly hoped (for his sake) that he would follow exactly.

"Justin, I think you better leg it. Wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of one of Summer's hissy fits. Paige is probably in the canteen, by the way." Albeit not precisely being the epitome of crucial, Emma's advice still was good enough for Justin to take, considering he didn't have any other advice to go by. He wished all the ladies in the room (shockingly including Anya) a good night, before he used his well-known agility to escape the room in one-piece.

Following Emma's recommendation, the bronzed Superstar travelled down to the canteen, desperate to find the fellow ravenette. How little Justin knew about Emma was irrelevant in this matter. Any advice given to him had been better than none at all.

He dashed over to the canteen, not aware of the astonished eyes belonging to various rookies that stared directly at African stud. He was far too focussed on the task he had set himself to be worrying over aspiring rookies.

Finally…thankfully…Justin had found the object of his most recent desires, standing right outside of the canteen. She was talking to Audrey-Marie, but when Justin would have his way, he would be the one having a verbal exchange with her.

As he slowly but surely got closer to the two young women, it was difficult to fully grasp what they were saying. They were quiet with their words, but loud with their actions.

Thankfully for Justin, their conversation would not last for much longer. Audrey was bidding her farewells to Paige, leaving her alone for the moment so the American could spend some time beautifying herself with the help of make-up.

Opportunity was now knocking at Justin's door, and he wasn't about to leave it unanswered.

"Paige! Paige!" The man would yell, causing the young lady of his most recent desires to slant her head and look specifically in his direction.

Her facial expressions were full of bewilderment as she looked at the enticing man. She knew who she was, but not what he wanted.

"What do you bloody want?" One thing that many people would quickly learn about Paige was that she was a straight-talker. She said things how she saw them, and she liked that aspect of her personality. Anyone who didn't could go and get squashed against Khali for all she cared.

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point here. You interested in a threesome with me and Tyson?" Okay. That was as close to asking for a pummelling as he could possibly get, but it sure did beat the awkwardness of beating around the bush in front of this young and mysterious Englishwoman.

He expected a pummelling. A black eye, or if he was that unfortunate, a kick in his rather cherished manhood. Lady Luck seemed to have shone down upon him, however. He was presented with the sight of a smirk rather than the malicious assault he had been expecting from Paige.

"You're blunt, aren't you? Clearly you haven't heard much about me, to be saying stuff like that to my face."

"You saying you don't want the threesome?" Justin said. His voice sounded as if the man possessing it had just been fully defeated, yet his facial expressions showed signs of hope. Hope that Paige would actually agree to the session of group sex between the two and Tyson.

"Never said that." Paige said, as the smirk grew. "Men usually just don't have the balls to be so blunt to my face. You're different though…I like that. I sort of respect that, in a way."

"Well, I'm certainly not like most men." Justin grinned, mentally thanking his lucky stars and the gods above who have blessed his face (as well as other body parts) from receiving any physical assaults from the other ravenette. "In fact, I'm proud to be different from other men, and so is Tyson."

"Tyson? You mean Tyson Kidd? The one from the Hart Dungeon?"

"That's the one!"

"He's kinda cute. Cuter than you, in fact. So anyways…you were saying about this threesome?"

Oh yes. The threesome. The activity that Justin was eagerly anticipating to transpire. It was gonna be wild, he knew that.

"What about it? You up for it?"

"What if I say yes? Beats having to stick around here, palling up with some of the weirdoes like that Johnny Curtis guy."

"Great! Tyson suggested we go to his hotel room, so I'll be more than happy to drive us there in my car…if you're happy with us doing the threesome, that is."

"Did you not just hear what I was saying earlier? And I thought dogs had better hearing than humans."

"You do know there's a difference between dogs and werewolves, like myself." Justin said as he swiftly flashed a grin towards the young woman.

"Not much though. They're practically in the same bloody family." Paige shook her head, before allowing curiosity to take control. "So anyways, what exactly do I need to know about this threesome?"

"Well there's not really much to say about it…apart from that it will be wild enough to blow your hot little mind away!" Justin said, maintaining the grin that was plastered on his face for the past number of minutes.

"Oh really?" Now Paige's interest had radically escalated. She always liked doing things the wild way, but she was wondering if it would live up to what she would define wild to be. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Well…have you ever been in a bi threesome before?" Justin asked, hoping for a 'no' from the young female.

"Of course. I was in one with that wannabe rock band group the other day."

There went his hopes. Still, Justin was not to be outdone with wildness, especially when compared to the 'wannabe rock band group' (as Paige had put it brilliantly in Gabriel's opinion) which was lead by the South African's former flame, Heath Slater.

"But did they do anal on each other?"

"…Not that I can remember. Jinder and Drew blew Heath. That was it, I guess."

"Figures. Nobody wants to do anal with Heath. Too much of a bad lover. Me and Tyson aren't afraid to get a little kinky with each other. Blowjobs. Anal. Threesomes. Orgies. Toys. Whatever you got, International Airstrike can handle it."

Whilst he physically exhibited not a single sign of fear or anxiety, mentally he was apprehensive about how Paige would react. Aside from the fact that she was a blunt Englishwoman who one day would become a WWE Diva, Justin knew very little about her.

"…Fine. You're on, but you better not disappoint me." Such an imposing attitude was rare to see from a Diva in FCW, but Paige was able to own that imposing attitude in various shades. She would definitely go far in this business, in Justin's mind at the very least.

With that, all feelings relating to worry quickly washed away from the African's mind. His grin had gotten larger than ever, as he lead Paige to the vehicle that would take them to the hotel in which WWE talents would be staying in for the next few days.

Eventually, after walking around various corridors and bumping into NXT rookies for so many minutes, Justin and Paige had finally managed to escape the arena and identify Justin's car. It certainly looked alluring enough to take a long journey in.

"Wanna hop in? It's not like this is gonna be your only wild ride of the night." Justin said, this time a cheeky smirk appeared rather than the grin that seemed to be nonchalantly plastered on Justin's face.

Paige couldn't help but to laugh at the poor use of humour implemented by Gabriel. It was so bad, it was actually a little funny to her, and she voiced precisely that to the fellow ravenette as they both opened the car doors and slammed them shut once they both got in.

Justin hit his foot on the accelerator, and the vehicle would begin it's task in taking the two wrestlers to the Crowne Plaza Oklahoma City hotel (which they, as well as all the other NXT and WWE talents would be staying in).

The road journey to the hotel was a generic one. Nothing special to offer. Just idle conversation from the two horny WWE employees, as they anticipated to arrive in the location that would be able to take care of their lust-filled thoughts.

It felt longer than it's actual duration, but nonetheless, they both had finally reached their destination, much to their delight. They quickly unstrapped their seatbelts and hopped out of the vehicle once it had been properly parked, ready to make their way to see Tyson Kidd.

After entering their hotel and whizzing past the blonde receptionists, Paige and Justin would purposely tease each other about what was going to occur until they both were making their arousal even more blatant than it originally had been. The two swiftly entered the lift, and snickered like schoolgirls in a playground.

"Bet you can't wait for Tyson and his fat dick, huh?" Justin said with a lustful lick of his lips, as he was already hypothesising about his tag-team partner wearing his birthday suit. Eager wasn't even the right word.

"By the way you're licking your lips, seems like you're gonna be more into his cock than me." Paige smirked, as her eyes stared at the high-flyer's tongue swirling around his lips. At least she found a way to make her lust seem a little discreet.

"Maybe…maybe not." Justin said, grinning as the lift had finally opened it's doors, allowing the two ravenettes to race to International Airstrike's hotel room and quench their arousal for Canadian meat.

As the South African was the first to get to the door, he was the first to knock on it, until his tag partner had eventually opened it.

"Man, what took you so-" Tyson's facial expressions brightened up significantly when he saw a young Englishwoman a close distance away. Although he loved Natalya with all his heart, Tyson couldn't deny his lustful feelings towards Paige, and it wasn't as if the two Canadians weren't in an open relationship anyway, so what exactly would be the problem if Kidd unleashed those feelings of sexual desire upon the pale woman? "Damn!"

"That was my reaction too." Justin said, as the grin maintained it's position on his rugged face. "So are you gonna let us in or are you gonna make me fuck Paige outside all on my own?"

"Hey! I'm all up for a little bit of double-teaming if you are." Tyson said, with a grin as wide as his partner's. "How much did you tell Paige anyway?"

"You mean about us?"

"No. About Hornswoggle. Dude; of course I mean about us!"

"Well, I told her-"

"Her? Who's her? The cat's mother?" Paige said, as she cast an unimpressed look towards the bronzed stud.

"Fine. I told Paige that we were into some pretty kinky stuff." Justin's focus shifted from the Canadian to the Englishwoman. "You happy now?"

"Until we get to some double teaming, not really." Needless to say, as if they weren't already gigantic enough, the grins of the two men had somehow increased in size.

"Well, we best give the lady what she wants! What do you say Justin?"

"Dude! I spent so much effort getting Paige to take part in this threesome, of course I wanna give her what she wants."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson said, as he stepped to the side, whilst the two ravenettes hurried through the door. Once all three wrestlers were definitely inside, Kidd closed the door and twisted the lock. Privacy would definitely be needed for the entirety of this session of steamy sex.

During this time, Justin would swiftly undress himself until Paige was treated to an exhibition of the former's fully naked body. Paige liked what she saw, and that was saying something, considering her fussy taste in men.

After a small while of glancing at every body part that belonged to the shaggy-haired man, the Anti-Diva swiftly shoved Justin to the bed, slowly crawled onto him and formed a light grip (that quickly turned into a firm one) on his manhood.

Without saying a word, Paige took in almost the whole length of Justin's rapidly hardening member inside her warm and wet mouth. She already managed to reel the satisfied moans out of Justin's mouth as he was only just beginning to feel the immense pleasure of the young Diva's mouth.

Her oral cavity may have been on the smaller side, but that didn't stop the enchanting raven-haired lady from engulfing practically all of the South African man-meat she could fit past her lips.

Justin was in bliss. No more words were needed to describe this realm of satisfaction that the bronzed man had quickly been sent to as he was fortunate enough to be on the receiving end of a Paige blowjob. Not just any blowjob, a Paige blowjob.

Her tongue occasionally swirled around the base of the wet dick, adding to the substantial pleasure that the Cape-Town stud was feeling.

His head would lean back in the ecstasy that he was receiving, but even so, through the corner of his eye, he was able to see his tag team partner, fully naked, and walking towards the duo, grabbing his plump shaft in the process.

To Justin's surprise, however, instead of walking towards the mysterious Diva, Tyson actually was moving towards _him._ Gabriel for sure thought that Kidd would love the chance to fuck Paige's pussy like there's no tomorrow, but obviously it seemed like that could wait for the moment being.

"Hope you weren't forgetting about me man. I was feeling pretty lonely watching you two." Tyson said; false innocence dripping out of his mouth as his eyes locked onto the mocha brown eyes of the African, whilst the older of the two agile athletes hopped onto the bed, and positioned himself so that his hardening shaft would dangle in front of Gabriel's face.

"Of course I wouldn't baby. How bad do you think I am?" Justin said, with just as much false innocence escaping his luscious lips, as he lustfully grabbed the hard Canadian cock that stood, craving the attention it so dearly needed. Gabriel quickly swirled his tongue around the crimson head, whilst looking up at his partner like butter wouldn't melt.

"Not very, considering how good you look with my cock in your mouth." Tyson said, with a grin as big as his member currently was as he felt the luxurious effects of having the Cape-Town Werewolf engulf the Canadian's plump tool into his oral cavern.

Tyson would now be treated with not only a superb view of Paige providing Justin oral pleasure, but also a slightly better view of Justin providing _him_ with some much needed oral pleasure. This would definitely brighten up Tyson's mood, especially if his partner would deepthroat him like he had been able to on occasions prior to this.

Whilst mostly bobbing her head zealously on the African cock, Paige would occasionally alternate between engulfing the moist shaft and snaking her tongue around it's underbelly. This sequentially got the shaggy-haired stud to moan, sending vibrations up into the spine of the pleasured graduate of the Hart Dungeon.

After a while of sucking, slurping and slobbering, both ravenettes would orally step up their game by deepthroating the exotic dicks currently inside their mouths. Paige's lips would wildly crash into Justin's thick jet black pubic hairs, whilst the high-flyer himself would also collide into the base of Tyson's shaft, his lips meeting the thin pubic hairs possessed by his ally.

The euphoric heaven that both men were sent into was totally idyllic. The only noises they would be able to hear were their own expression of joy and pleasure. Tranquillity never truly made it's presence known into these men's lives until now.

Blowjobs, deepthroating, providing oral pleasure of a superlative level - this would all continue for the next few minutes, allowing Justin and Tyson to feel reasonably close to achieving quite possibly the most blissful orgasm in the history of their sex lives, until Paige had eventually escaped from possible addiction from providing oral pleasure to the gorgeous bronzed shaft that was in her mouth just seconds before. Justin too stopped his suctions, much to the dismay of Tyson. All dicks were now visible after being fortunately obscured in the oral holes of the South African and the Englishwoman.

Though this would not be the case for long. Not at all.

Paige positioned herself so that she was on her back, resting against the comfortable duvet. Her legs would spread wide, exposing the ever so slightly moist folds that got Tyson and Justin to both do the widest possible grins their facial expressions could pull off. They looked at each other, ephemerally debating who would experience blissful walls clenching perfectly against their fat dick. It was gradually decided that Tyson would get this honour, and he would not waste a second of it.

Using his impeccable agility to his advantage, Tyson nimbly positioned himself so that his shaft would quickly enter the glistening rose bud of his incredibly recent desires.

Paige wasn't going to lie to herself. It hurt. Like hell. But it wasn't as if Paige hadn't felt this type of feeling before. She was in the wrestling business since she was literally just a schoolgirl. Paige experienced tremendous pain on multiple occasions, and she wasn't about to show the current pain she was experiencing via the manhood that quickly buried itself deep inside of her.

Thankfully for Paige, however, she felt less and less of the need to scream in pain. After practically ramming his dick inside of her, Tyson became far softer. Gently moving in and out. In and out. In and out. Paige appreciated this…for a short while anyway. It quickly got to a point where gentle thrusts would not satisfy her needs.

She bellowed for more, and god damn it, she would get more…just not the way she would think.

Tyson did ram as deep as he could possibly delve inside of her, but that was predominantly due to the horny South African that decided to get in on the action. Justin would enter the diminutive pucker of his partner, and that would not go unrecognised by the equally as aroused Canadian.

Kidd practically the filling of a sexual sandwich, so to say, but he eventually didn't care at all about that, once the pain subsided away to nothing. After feeling only pleasure through his rock hard cock and his tight little asshole, Kidd would let out moans of sheer delight.

His body would gradually rock quicker and quicker, assisting in boosting the arousal of the other two participants in this lust-filled threesome to levels even they thought had been non-existent until this moment in time.

However, after realising that Paige had barely any sexual pleasure prior to the session of fucking that was currently transpiring, Tyson decided to make it up to her. His fingers quickly worked their way to Paige's snatch, rubbing those sweet, sweet pussy lips of hers. In return, her moans would increase significantly in volume.

As much as he would despise to admit it, missionary never felt this good with Nattie. Then again, most of the time it was his beloved sweetheart using a strap-on inside of his back passage, so there was a perfectly justifiable reason as to why he was enjoying this far more than he should have done.

Still, Tyson promised he would not waste a second of this, and by all the power in him, Tyson would try his hardest to keep to that promise. His thoughts swiftly shifted away, he was now back to reality. Reality wasn't so kind to the Hart Dynasty graduate as it once was, however.

His orgasm was soon approaching, meaning that this cherished experience would not last near as long as he would have hoped for. From here on in, every second counted, and Tyson would deliver the quickest thrusts his body could possibly allow (whilst also rocking back, feeling Gabriel's thick dick to delve deeper than usual inside of his loosening hole).

Paige couldn't help herself but to let out satisfied moans. The combination of Tyson's fingers and dick working simultaneous wonders on her soaking cunt was starting to become too much for the young lass to handle any more. After a short while, juices started to flood out of her vaginal passage, and onto the slightly pulsating dick of the Canadian.

Tyson wouldn't stop thrusting into her, however. His rapid thrusts were too enjoyable for Kidd to suddenly just stop. He needed more, to put it as simply as possible.

It was only until he could feel his veiny dick start to wildly throb that he positioned Paige away from his member. He wouldn't want to risk getting her pregnant. The dirt-sheets would have a field day if they found out that Tyson got a girl ten years his junior pregnant.

Now that Paige was all done and sorted, International Airstrike would solely focus on each other. Justin would focus on thrusting harder into the pink starfish until his member started to wildly throb also. After moaning and moaning in his mother tongue transiently, Justin would hesitantly pull out of his partner, prompting Tyson to flip himself onto his back.

Justin would mount onto Tyson, and their erections were firmly pressed against each other. It wasn't long at all after that until the two men would nimbly rub their erections against one another. The friction that was being produced was astoundingly heavenly. Moans that oozed from Kidd and Gabriel were whorish and wanton, and they would continue to be that way until both men had a twin ejaculation. The numerous ropes of sperm that belonged to the two athletic studs flew into the air and landed on Tyson's pectoral muscles.

After accomplishing what they would initially consider to be an impossibly large climax, Justin and Tyson used this precise moment as a breather to catch their energy. They were athletic, but even athletic guys needed a short break every now and then.

Well, until they eventually saw Paige with two large, rubbery objects in her two palms.

The two men soon after thought twice about resting.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hope you all liked that! I totally apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I guess it's due to the A-Levels I'm studying as well as the procrastination I've been doing *shrugs*.**

**Anyway, here****'****s what****'****s coming your way next:**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Versatile)/CM Punk (Top) (Requested by waldron82)**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by ****matt . medina . 75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**Once I've uploaded three more stories, I'll get back to accepting requests again =)**


	25. AJ Cena Punk

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - November 25th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Today was just another day. Just another day that the active WWE talent (or at least the ones who fans actually could remember were in the company) would gather around one giant desk, hearing about what Vince, Hunter, Stephanie and the creative team had planned for each and every one of them.

It was a tedious process, but one that they were literally forced to endure, if it meant that they could give that extra boost to their WWE careers.

As expected, time passed at an agonisingly slow pace. The talent were mostly bored, but there were a handful who were actually fretting about the potential demise of their tenure in the WWE.

However, to assist in making this tedious procedure more enjoyable, some of the WWE talents decided to interact with each other in various ways. Some quietly spoke to each other (like Layla and Kaitlyn were doing), some were talking about the latest piece of gossip (like Miz and Dolph, discussing the incident involving Zack Ryder and a jelly doughnut), and some decided to play a game.

These talent included AJ and John Cena, who were already getting into playing the notoriously arousing 'Nervous' game.

John was eager to start first. Whilst Stephanie was evaluating the career of Dolph Ziggler, and giving him advice on how to propel further into wrestling stardom, John's large hand was working it's way up AJ's thigh at a torturously slow place.

"You nervous?" Cena said with a deep whisper, which was enough to arouse AJ more than she already had been.

"Nope." She replied with a barely audible giggle as she could feel the Massachusett's large hand get closer and closer to reaching her area of intimacy.

This only brought a gigantic grin to Cena's face, as his hand was more than eager in moving upwards the woman's slender thigh. The game they played would draw danger, excitement and lust all in one large package.

Stephanie may have been totally oblivious as to the little game that Cena and AJ were zealous in playing, but there were people around the horny duo that knew precisely what was going on under that large table.

One of these people was none other than the Superstar sitting next to AJ, CM Punk. He lost count with the amount of times he rolled his eyes over the lust-filled moans that were reeled out of AJ's mouth, or the occasional glance at Cena's hand which rubbed the side of the New Jerseyan's thigh. This display of desire had gone on for far too long in Punk's mind, and he would have to speak up, before the temptation to forcefully throw Cena and AJ out of the room would get to him.

"Do you two mind NOT making me nauseous?" Punk said in a whisper that was laced entirely with scorn and disdain, as he glared at both Cena and Lee.

"What's the matter Punk? Lita not giving you any?" Cena smirked whilst whispering quietly, yet still audible enough for the Chicagoan to hear.

This was enough to irk Punk until his cheeks reddened. What Cena said was true, unfortunately. Lita never really travelled much with the WWE, so Punk rarely got the chance to make love (or just have hot, sweaty sex) with his loved one.

Still, like Cena's infamous motto, Punk would rise above the hate that in his mind, the Massachusett was showing clandestinely.

"Not really, but that's besides the point. I thought you would have had enough sex to last for a whole two years. I mean did the double penetration me and Orton gave you not teach you anything?" Punk said quietly, yet the grin that eventually formed on his face spoke volumes once it was the turn of Cena to have reddened cheeks.

"I thought you wasn't gonna-"

"Does there seem to be a problem, gentlemen?" Stephanie said. Both Punk and Cena thought they were in the clear with their barely audible communication, but it turned out they were wrong. Once both hunks captured Stephanie's attention, it wasn't long before the rest of the Superstars and Divas gathered around the single table were looking directly at the two main-eventers.

"None at all…you bean headed nitwit." Punk said to Stephanie with arrogance oozing from his tongue.

Hunter desperately wanted to smack the shit out of Punk for that comment, and it was clearly evident through his facial expressions. Still, Stephanie somehow managed to restrain him from doing so, much to his dismay.

"Don't worry honey. I have things under control." Stephanie said nonchalantly to her husband of over ten years. Her gaze shifted from her usually benevolent (to her at least) loved one, to the man who would often insult her with any opportunity he was fortunate enough to receive. "What's the matter Phillip? Throwing insults as petty as those usually means you haven't had nearly as much sex as you would've hoped for in god knows how long. I'm correct, am I not?"

With the exception of a handful, everybody surrounding the large circular table chortled at what the Billion Dollar Princess had to say, which got significantly louder in volume when the sights of the Chicagoan's cheeks reddening (for the second time in under five minutes) became visible. It was rare to see Punk get verbally embarrassed, but this was easily a rare case of just that.

"My sex life is none of your business, you idiotic piece of trash."

"Are you going to be this snappy through the rest of the meeting?"

"Maybe."

"Then I can't afford to have you in the same room as everyone else. I'll give you my analysis as well as Hunter's of your performance within the past number of months at a later date. You can take John and April with you, considering how often you've been eyeballing them for the past ten minutes."

Punk was speechless. He didn't know how to respond that, nor quite frankly, did he want to respond to that.

Cena and Lee simply looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. It got them out of that tedious meeting, so it really was futile to find a complaint.

As ordered by the experienced business woman, John Cena, AJ Lee and CM Punk all exited the office and all headed off in suppressing their blatantly significant lust.

"So…it's been a while, Punky." AJ said with stern facial expressions, as she looked directly into the pupils of the Chicagoan.

"Don't call me that." Punk said, with equally stern facial expressions as he also looked at his former flame.

"Why not? You mad? You mad about the times we once had together Punk…y?"

"Well now that you mention it. I am mad actually. I am mad I spent my time with a cra-"

"Don't you even THINK about finishing that sentence. Punk." AJ said, with fury showing through her visibly angry facial expressions as she continued to look directly at her ex-boyfriend.

"Why? Scared to admit the truth, huh?"

"That's the most humorous thing I've heard all week, man." This time it wasn't AJ who had spoken. It was Cena, and he showed no hesitance in walking towards his rival. "You wanna ask AJ if she's scared to admit the truth? Then why don't you admit how much of a hypocrite you are? You were a fan favourite back in May, and you actually were a decent human being…then for some unknown reason, you turned your back on everything you once believed in. I don't even know you as a person anymore."

"Good, because quite frankly, I don't _want _you to know me as a person, and I sure as hell don't have to justify myself to someone as manipulative as you."

It was useless fighting back, once Cena knew that Punk was adamant in his stance. "Whatever man. Keep on believing what you wanna believe in, because I'm not gonna try to stop you." Cena said with a sigh. "Let's just move away from that topic, otherwise we'll be here all day. Stephanie basically sent all three of us out here to fuck, and I'm not one to disobey orders." Cena said, as he boldly grabbed the jean covered crotch of the ravenette, much to the shock of the latter.

Punk was speechless once he felt his dick begin to quickly harden under the influence of Cena's large palm. So many insults whirled inside Punk's head once Cena would provide intimate contact, yet none spilled out into the atmosphere.

"Now, are you actually gonna be a good boy for once and let me suck that cock, or are you just gonna be the typical asshole you usually are and deliberately waste my time like you always do?" Silence was Punk's response, and Cena smirked at this. "Thought so. I know it's cliché and all, but let's head into the janitor's room. No-one's going to go in there, so we'll get our chance to fuck until we cum." Cena said, to both Punk and AJ.

And so, John lead the way, as the trio of horny individuals eventually ended up in their desired destination. John was the one to close the door, giving each of the three aroused wrestlers a chance to quench their incredibly transparent lust.

As quickly as they possibly could, Cena and AJ stripped themselves from the articles of clothing they were wearing prior to this moment. Punk just watched, bedazzled at how horny these two really were.

Then, once the couple were both in their nude form, Cena, without even thinking, once again made contact with the Chicagoan's hardened manhood. Not that he was able to think anyway, consider how much access lust had to his mind. Cena forgot about all of his academic life, and more on the hard dick that he was so fervent in grabbing.

However, rather than grabbing Punk's manhood through the jeans he was wearing, John Cena slipped his hand under the denim material and felt the thick shaft through Punk's leather thong.

"Thong, huh? You expecting this, slut?" Cena said huskily, as his hand would continue to make contact with Punk's raging erection through the leather thong that covered his cock.

"You're one to talk Cena!" Punk said through gritted teeth, determined not to show any emotion of lust and satisfaction towards his rival. "I've bet you've dreamed about getting on your knees and sucking this dick like the slut _you_ are."

"And so what if I have?" Cena said with a smirk once he witnessed Punk's jaw open slightly. One thing John learned about Punk during their various encounters throughout the course of eighteen months was that it was futile to try and counter what Punk would state, due to the latter's stubbornness.

It was tedious, but John would have to strip Punk off his denim jeans and his charcoal black thong in order to grab the object of his desires. "You're gonna enjoy this a lot more than I will." The words that came out of Cena's mouth were oozing with confidence as they were quickly replaced by the big meaty cock (and piercing that went with it) possessed by CM Punk.

Sure enough, Punk (who wasn't fighting the urge to let out a moan nearly as much as he did before) was expressing his satisfaction at the oral cavity that accommodated his shaft. It was embarrassing to succumb to John so quickly, but that mouth; it was enough to make a thousand men tremble in the knees.

Up and down the main-eventer's head would bob, taking in every little inch of the Chicagoan's almighty shaft. Cena was no amateur in giving Punk seamless oral pleasure, mainly thanks to Cena's lack of a gag reflex. It contributed significantly in the babyface managing to deepthroat the whole of the heel's alluring piece of man-meat.

"I bet you love that, don't you Punk?" AJ said. The ravenette swore he could feel her mocha eyes penetrate deep into his soul. Even just from a single glance, Punk suddenly remembered why this woman was crazy. "_MY _boyfriend giving you a blowjob? Then again, I bet you're used to being a home wrecker, huh?"

Punk wasn't in the mood to talk to the little woman. He was in the mood to fuck Cena's throat (which was precisely what his current actions were). His eyes quickly shifted from AJ down below to Cena's face, as it impeccably took in all of his shaft (including the miniature piercing).

"Not saying anything? No snarky retaliations? I'm not surprised. Daniel told me all about your little encounters after he broke up with me. Must feel pretty awful being Daniel Bryan's slut, huh Punky? I should know…what with the personal experience and all." AJ said. Whilst her focus remained on CM Punk, she skipped round him and her boyfriend without a single care in the world.

It was the infamous sign of false innocence. Girls who normally skip ooze innocence and purity…but when AJ skipped, the connotations were swapped around completely. Innocence would be turned into sultriness, and purity would be turned into, God forbid anyone say this in front of AJ, craziness.

Round and round she went, until she suddenly stopped behind Punk. She slowly sank to her knees, and before Punk could turn his head around, his passage had already been intruded. He didn't even need to wonder what went inside of his puckered hole, considering AJ had done this type of thing in the past.

The situation that Punk was currently in was something he'd describe as being weird. He would have expected the roles to be reversed, in that AJ would be the one providing him oral pleasure, whilst Cena provided the anal pleasure.

Then again, after taking into account how orally talented Cena was (especially as he was currently deepthroating Punk's dick with relative ease) and how wild AJ was (there was a reason she was and sometimes still is labelled as a "crazy chick"), the weirdness of this current moment quickly deteriorated, especially when the two lovers flourished in their respective positions.

Punk didn't know what way to move. Should he move back, and feel AJ's tongue delve deeper inside his remotely loosening pucker? Should he move forward, and feel more of Cena's mouth take in his fat cock (that was, when Cena wasn't deepthroating it)? Should he just be greedy and take the best from both worlds, moving back and then forward (or vice versa)?

After thinking about what his next actions should consist of, Punk eventually decided to be greedy and take the third option. After reaping a vast amount of pleasure that both oral areas of Cena and AJ were offering to him, Punk decided to reel in more. He rocked back and forwards with perfect precision; not being too gentle, but at the same time, not being too rough. He was also superlative rhythmically, as he went deep inside Cena before allowing AJ deep inside of him with faultless timing.

Punk continued to enjoy the pleasures that were so eager in being presented to him for a few further moments, before he would express his desire for a transition in positions. Again, the timing was seamless, as the two lovers currently on their knees were also craving for something different.

AJ's tongue eventually unplugged itself from the asshole that had minute droplets of her saliva dripping from it, whilst Cena moved away from the cock that wore saliva far more noticeably than AJ's. Once they both moved away from the Second City Saint, they easily remembered why the man was walking sex (despite his less than desirable personality). The proportions of his body were perfect, he managed to make his body piercings look enticing, and perhaps best of all, the lower half of his body glistened enough to raise AJ and Cena's arousals to no ends.

Punk smirked as he noticed the peep show he was providing to these two clearly horny individuals. His body was enticing to gaze at; it was a well-known fact to anyone who had the privilege of getting an up, close and personal view of it. Still, as nice as it was for his ego to be fed by the two lust-filled eyes that blatantly stared at it, Punk wasn't interested in just being admired. He wanted to fuck a tight piece of ass, and he wanted to fuck a tight piece of ass right now.

Thankfully for Punk, he needn't even express his desire to pound a taut hole. The opportunity laid itself out right in front of the Chicagoan's eyes once Cena and Lee took their eyes away from Punk and focussed onto each other. It was at that moment they shifted into a sex position without even realising the WWE Champion's presence in the janitor's closet.

AJ swiftly wrapped her legs around Cena's waist, and her deep brown eyes had gotten incredibly close to Cena's ocean blue eyes, very close to breaking the barrier of the latter's personal space (not that Cena minded at all).

Cena, however, had other plans for AJ. Whilst still managing to keep her legs wrapped around his waist, Cena gently positioned AJ on her back so that they were moving into the missionary position. Then, suddenly, Cena rammed his rapidly hardening cock into AJ. He knew she liked it rough (she had even told him herself in their first encounter), so what rougher than an unsuspecting penis intrusion?

It certainly garnered a lot of satisfied moans from AJ, as she could already feel Cena's sexual organ deep inside of her. That was what she liked. She wasn't into the soft and gentle shit. Hell no! If she was going to have sex, she wanted to make it as wild as she was!

So there Cena was, pounding as hard as he possibly could into his beautiful girlfriend's vaginal passage. Of course, since Punk was standing behind them, he (and his hard cock) got a superb view of Cena's ginormous booty rhythmically thrusting with perfection. It looked to enticing not to fuck, and given Punk's arousal, Cena's hole was the ideal destination for Punk's thick dick.

It was only an ephemeral amount of time that Punk would stare any longer at the alluring hole before he would have his way with it. Whilst Cena was fucking AJ like there was no tomorrow, Punk managed to position himself to give Cena the same intrusion that the Massachusett had given to AJ.

Like AJ, Cena was moaning at Punk's shaft being rammed into his hole. It wasn't the most taut hole on the planet, but it was one that made an extremely snug fit to the cock that it was already accommodating.

It was a threesome filled with many a powerful thrust and absolute lust. Whenever Punk would thrust particularly deep inside Cena, the latter would thrust particularly deep inside his girlfriend, AJ.

It was an absolutely beautiful moment for all three participants of this arousing moment in time…

"You like that dick in your snatch Cena?"

…Until that moment. John never told AJ about what Punk would label his hole as, nor did he intend to. He could thank Punk for ruining that, though, like he did with practically everything.

The CeNation leader's thrusts became noticeably slower, as he was taking in more of what his rival had just said to him. He was trying not to feel embarrassed, but his cheeks would say otherwise. His only remaining hope was that AJ was too busy craving Cena's penis to realise what came out of Punk's mouth.

Unfortunately for the babyface Superstar, AJ's cheeks with redden, and her facial features would show huge scorn.

"Cena! Why the hell are you not fucking me as good as you were before?!"

Fortunately for Cena, that question exhibited what AJ's focus was, and what Punk said clearly wasn't something that Lee would focus into.

Cena was now more than merry to comply with AJ's demand. His body went back to pounding AJ's pussy into a pulp, much to her satisfaction as the moans would once again escape her lips and ring into his ears.

Punk was still irked that Cena didn't acknowledge his question, but that was okay. He would get his opportunity to humiliate his rival sooner or later. For now? Punk was too busy fucking the shit out of Cena to strategise any implementation of mortification into his enemy's life.

Given the impressive stamina of all three involved in this steamy threesome, they would remain in their positions for the next ten minutes, before Punk was the first to experience an almighty orgasm. Punk didn't bother to give a warning of any sorts, so to say Cena was surprised feeling the Chicagoan's essence rush inside of him was a definite understatement.

John was not appreciative in being another man's cum dumpster to say the slightest, especially when said man in question was someone as egotistical and self-righteous as CM Punk. On the plus side, once Punk eventually pulled out, Cena had AJ all to himself.

So there they were; two lovers engaging in raw, passionate sex. The moans were reaching an all-time high for these two individuals, and their inevitable climaxes were drawing to a close, as indicated by their moaning.

Finally, a change in position would come into play. Cena moved himself, allowing AJ the opportunity to straddle her handsome boyfriend's face, whilst she bent over and brought her face just centimetres away from his treasured manhood.

It wasn't really rocket science to explain what happened next. Cena's tongue eagerly made itself known to AJ's wet cunt, and AJ's mouth made itself known (once again) to Cena's throbbing tool.

The sixty-nine that oozed tantalisingly good pleasure transpired for one or two minutes, before it would eventually come to a close, with her juices surging into his mouth and his juices being surging into her mouth miraculously at the same time. What was also miraculous about this was that both Cena and AJ swallowed each other's creamy liquids at approximately the same time.

It was a beautiful moment that was sure to play in AJ and John's minds throughout the rest of their time as a romantic couple.

"Ahem…"

AJ's eyes widened, and Cena's eyes narrowed, as they both looked at the man who they only just remembered was still in the room (although this time, he was fully dressed).

"You two actually weren't as bad as a fuck as I thought you'd be…oh, and Cena, by the way…sorry about cumming inside your lady parts. Remember to name the child after me."

With that, Punk left the room, with a smirk so big, it'd make Big Show seem like Hornswoggle in comparison.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hope you all liked that! I totally apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I guess it****'****s due to the A-Levels I****'****m studying as well as the procrastination I****'****ve been doing *shrugs*.**

**Anyway, here****'****s what****'****s coming your way next:**

**~ AJ (Bottom)/John Cena (Bottom)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile)/Zack Ryder (Versatile) (Requested by NateWWE)**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by ****matt . medina . 75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**Two more stories guys, and then I****'****ll get back to accepting requests again =)**

**Oh, and since chances are I probably won't be able to rustle up a new chapter within a week, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	26. AJ Cena Tyson Zack

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - November 25th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Mmmm…Johnny!" AJ said with a mischievous giggle. Her legs draped around his neck, as he gently tickled with her moistened folds with his skilled tongue.

They had both finished their session with CM Punk just over an hour ago, and even more recently, they had both finished their session of sex with each other just now. The action had been hot, yet sweet. Wild, yet caring. Crazy (shock horror), yet innovative. It had ended after Cena had finally reached his sexual peak,

Once Cena had climaxed inside of her, AJ's wild side was revealed, and she made a bold request for the native of Massachusetts to clean up every droplet of cum that entered her pussy. What was surprising (to AJ at least) was that John had quickly accepted. Cena had done a lot of crazy shit during his time in the WWE, and stuff far crazier than what AJ asked for, so this would be a walk in the park when comparing it to activities John had partaken in the past.

So there Cena was, licking every droplet of his own cum that surged deep inside of his friend's pussy. Surely that went to show how much he truly loved her…

Either way, whether it was a matter of adamant love or temporary lust, Cena would eagerly catch every drop of his essence with his talented tongue, garnering moans of delight from his sweet AJ in the process.

She was moaning. She was twirling around the little streaks of hair that got near her eyes with her fingers. She was clutching onto her breast with her free hand. She was relishing in the pleasure that Cena was giving to her in significant doses.

Cena's tongue explored every single area of the young Diva's tight little twat, making sure to swallow up any of his essence whilst adventurously exploring the passage. He continued to do for a few moments, making sure that every little drop was cleared up…until suddenly, AJ's juices flooded out of her vaginal area. His oral area was covered with creamy essence, not that he was going to complain about it.

"Damn AJ. Looks like I gotta clean this up again!" Cena said with a chuckle, as he was more than eager to dive back into her lower set of lips, and once again, penetrate her wetness with his hungry tongue.

AJ was moaning at the sensation in the lower half of her body as her friend (or as she would like to think of John as, her boyfriend) 'cleaned up' after the mess she had made. The grip on her breast had gotten even harder once she felt Cena begin to clean up _her _essence.

There Cena was. Licking up another batch of pearly white essence, only this time, it was thankfully his friend's. This was something he had absolutely no problem doing, considering how sweet and tangy it tasted.

And he continued to do so, making sure to capture each and every sweet droplet of his friend's juices, before he would eventually milk her dry with his hungry tongue.

Cena's next move, after taking care of his girlfriend's lower half, was to take care of the upper half of her desirable body. Everything between AJ's neck and AJ's waist had gotten caressed with his romantic tongue, specifically her perky breasts and her erect nipples.

And then, after Cena's assault on one of her most womanly places, it was the pouty lips of the New Jerseyan that was the next destination Cena would crash into. Not that AJ minded of course. She and Cena got equally passionate and dominant when their lips would smack against each other, and their tongues freely twirling around.

Like their sex, AJ and Cena were experts at kissing (and evidently so, shown through the amount of men and women that they respectively kissed on television). The kiss was heavenly for the amount of time it lasted, before alas, it would have to end sooner or later.

Once Cena moved his head hesitantly away from AJ's, he got up, and offered his hand to her. "I know it's getting late and we're supposed to be at the hotel now…so you mind if I drop us both off? If management bitches, I'll take the blame."

And AJ smiled with innocence. Ever since their kiss on RAW, AJ had been mesmerised by how sweet the CeNation Leader was. She didn't appreciate wanting to keep their 'romance' hidden from the WWE Universe, but she knew that both parties would have to make sacrifices in order for this relationship to work.

She eagerly took his hand, and got up. The chivalrous gesture earned him a short but sweet peck on the cheek from her. "Thank you Johnny. I love you."

"AJ. We're-"

"I know we're something special Johnny. It's okay. So…you wanna get some sleep once we get to the hotel? Unless you're like, up for round two or something…" AJ said, as her hand gently made contact with the back of her neck, whilst she looked down towards her feet.

"As much as I'd love to, we need all the sleep we can get before RAW takes place. Who knows what type of shit Vickie and Dolph are gonna put us through next?" John said. It was the only time he'd mention the word love around someone as clingy as AJ.

"Okay. I guess you're right baby." AJ cooed, as she suddenly linked her arm with his. "Let's get back to the hotel then."

Cena only sighed at the eagerness of AJ's actions. He didn't want a relationship with her, just a friendship…a friendship that just so happened to be one with benefits. Surely that wasn't so hard to come by these days, was it?

Nonetheless, he knew once AJ formed a grip, it would be almost impossible to break it. The girl may have been small, but she was surprisingly strong when it came to holding onto the man she loves. Cena once again sighed, as the two headed off, arm in arm, to Cena's vehicle, ready to sleep the night away.

Cena could only think bad thoughts about what was circling in AJ's mind. Hopefully nothing lustful would transpire while he was sleeping…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - November 26th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

And another usually chaotic live edition of RAW had just finished transpiration. The talent were either packing up their belongings and heading off to the hotel in which talent would be staying in for the week (such as what Daniel Bryan and Kane were doing) or discussing about what had just occurred with other talent.

Zack Ryder did neither option. He was already in his hotel, along with Tyson Kidd (who were both close friends, as bizarre a pairing as they were). This wasn't exactly Zack's favourite episode of RAW in history, after losing to the infamously intelligent Damien Sandow.

"Bro! I don't get it! I mean this time last year, I was on my way to becoming United States Champion! Now I'm on my way to nowhere."

Tyson was sympathetic for the New-Yorker. He was just a naïve Superstar. Zack may have spent nearly four years in the WWE, but it was clear he was mostly unsure of how the wrestling industry worked. Tyson could sense that a mile off.

"Don't worry man. You'll get your shot again one day. I mean how could you not? The fans freaking love you! Plus you're doing better than me and Justin. At least you got to wrestle on RAW."

"Yeah, I know. I don't deserve it though, if I keep losing. I mean you and Justin are the best high-flyers today!"

Tyson chuckled at this. Zack was sweet, almost to the point of becoming sickly sweet. However, Zack's sweetness annoyed the shit out of certain wrestlers, who didn't even want to associate with him any more. Tyson was one of the exceptions, however. He found Zack's sweetness to be cute.

"Don't get yourself down like that man. You're gonna get a title shot again one day, and I bet you that you can become a champion in 2013." Tyson said with a reassuring smile. "As for me and Justin, that's sweet of you, but you don't need to go that far."

"Bro! I'm being hon-hold up! Wait a sec." Zack said as soon as he heard vibrations inside his ring trunks (and it wasn't the sexual kind neither). Zack whipped out his iPhone to see that he had one new text message. "Oh…it's Cena." Zack said. His enthusiasm quickly faded into boredom, much to the Canadian's confusion.

"What's wrong? I thought you and Cena were best buds."

"You serious Bro? Ever since Eve turned into a Hoeski, I haven't trusted John since." Zack said, feeling a little sick of calling his former flame by his first name. "I mean we're friends and all, but we'll never be Broskis again. Not after what he did to me."

"Oh…" Tyson said sheepishly. He felt awkward for even bringing up Zack's friendship with the Massachusett in the first place. "Sorry man."

"No problem." Zack said. He may not have thought as much of Cena as he once did, but that didn't stop Ryder's enthusiasm when looking at his text messages from Cena. Once again, his facial features would morph into a different expression. From enthusiasm to boredom, and now it morphed from boredom into shock. "Bro! See this!"

_Hey man! Sorry if this is a bad time for u, but mind meeting me in my hotel room? I promise its worth it ;) Ill be waiting for u in room 473_

Tyson's face didn't show shock, but enthusiasm. He knew exactly what Cena was referring to from his text, considering he had sent Justin practically the same message before they had formed International Airstrike.

"I don't know what he's trying to say Bro. Please tell me you have some type of idea?" Zack said in hope, as his evident naivety showed his incapability of understanding discreet (well _he _thought they were discreet) signals.

"You kidding me? Of course I do!" Tyson grinned, as he got extra close to Zack. "You ever been with a guy before…you know, in that way?"

"Um…no…I um…haven't…" Zack lied with sheepish tone, as the Canadian moved directly towards him. Zack was a horrible liar, and Tyson could pick that up from miles away. "…Why?"

"Really? I've been hearing a lot of things about you and Santino…a lot." Tyson would whisper in his ear, hoping to get the New Yorker sporting a notable bulge in his trunks in no time.

"Ummm…um…" Zack's cheeks were flushing into the brightest shade of red known to man. His secret sessions with his tag team partner was being revealed, and whether word got out about it or not was irrelevant right now, when he had a hot wrestler inches away from his body. "…What about Santino? What about Justin? You sure we can be doing this?"

"Trust me. I know Justin. He's charming Santino's cobra as we speak. I could charm yours…if you want." Tyson said, as his hand lightly rested on Zack's manhood.

"Y-Y-You…you think you could?" Zack said with the most sheepish tone of voice. He felt guilty that Santino wasn't here to witness this, but the Long Island Iced Z chose to believe what Tyson said. He chose to believe that Santino was having his fun with Justin, so Zack would have his fun with Tyson.

"I'll tell you what. You go to Cena, and I'll…charm your snake." Tyson smirked, as he continued to gently fondle the package of the New Yorker. "We have a deal?"

"Bro? You kidding me?! I'm not seeing him on my own. I don't trust him." Zack said. He did like what Tyson was doing though… "Can you come with me?"

"Well…if that's what you really want…"

"It is! It is!"

"…Okay then. Why not?" Tyson smiled, as he slowly let go of the Broski's crotch. "Remember, Cena first…and then I give you something to remember."

"Deal!" Zack grinned, as he and Tyson headed off to see Cena after the text he had sent the Internet Champion.

It took a while, considering they had to travel all the way from Zack's hotel (Room 155) to Cena's room (Room 473). Thankfully they had each other for company, to save themselves from the boredom of walking alone

They talked, and they teased, but they mostly talked on their journey to Cena's room. They would have to, or this trek would become the epitome of tedious.

"So just to clarify, what is the whole thing with Cena and AJ? Are they friends or are they more than that?" Tyson asked. If Cena was asking what Tyson thought he was asking (which was a fuck), then he wanted to know about his relationship with AJ before getting into anything he may regret.

"Those two? I dunno…I think they're friends…at least, that's what Cena told me." Zack said sternly. He didn't want to talk about Cena. He just wanted Tyson to get into his wrestling trunks.

"I thought that as well." Tyson said, as their long trek finally came to an end. This was it, the moment these two studs anticipated for the last twenty minutes!

When they finally arrived, Zack mustered up the courage to knock at his former flame's door, to which Cena showed no hesitation in answering quickly.

"Zack! We were just wait-" John stopped, when he saw the Canadian by Zack's side. "Oh, hey Tyson. You wanna come on in too? The more, the merrier!"

"Well if you insist." Tyson smiled, as he (and eventually Ryder) entered the room. As expected, Cena's hotel room was extremely luxurious. He was the WWE's golden boy, so of course it would be him to get the golden hotel room. What wasn't expected, however, was a nude female figure on the bed. AJ's nude figure, to be precise.

"Johnny! You didn't tell me we had extra company!" AJ said, as she eventually covered up her body with the covers.

"Extra company? I told you Zack was coming." Cena said a little dumbfounded that his girlfriend had forgotten…or so he thought.

"No silly! I meant Tyson! You told me Zack was coming, but not Tyson!" AJ said sternly, which soon morphed from seriousness into lust. "Not that I mind though. The more there are, the happier I'll be."

"Wait, so what's this all about?" Zack interrupted the two. Cena was going to speak, but Zack spoke up quicker, and it made Cena chuckle. He always missed the naivety and the eagerness of his former flame.

"You never understood?"

"Nope." Zack said sheepishly. "I showed Tyson it though…"

John's gaze shifted from Ryder to Kidd. "Do you get it?"

"I think I've got a pretty clear idea…"

"Whisper it in my ear then."

And so Tyson did. Like he did to Zack, Tyson positioned himself so that his body was only inches away from Cena's (the only difference being that Tyson wasn't acting seductively towards Cena, as he was towards Ryder).

After whispering what the interpretation he had gotten from Cena's text message, he moved a little away from the CeNation Leader. "Is that right?"

"Yep. How'd you guess that?" Cena asked, a little dumbfounded. Was his hint that obvious?

"I sent Justin the same thing before we tagged. It worked like a charm."

"You sure it's gonna work this time?"

"I know it will." Tyson said with a grin. "It'd probably be easier if I help you out though."

"That's no problem with me. I don't mind sharing."

Zack was completely befuddled at this. What on earth were John and Tyson discussing? The confused Broski would soon find out, as both Cena and Kidd turned to him, with the most seductive facial expressions their dashing features could pull off.

"Zack. Remember when I said I'd suck you off?" Tyson stated, as him and Cena moved closer and closer to Ryder until they were a small number of inches away from his body. Zack was sweating with anxiety…he was _really_ befuddled now.

"Um…Uhh…Ummm…I…Uhh…" Droplets of sweat were forming at the tanned Broski's forehead. He always became nervous in situations he had never been placed in before. This was one of those situations.

"Don't worry your pretty little head baby." Tyson stated, as he and John both sank to their knees. They both noticed how nervous Zack was, but both knew that he would ease into this once they got going. "I'm still gonna suck you off…but Cena's gonna help me. That okay?"

Zack nodded. He couldn't speak. He was incapable of doing so with two hot studs on their knees, desperate to get a taste of him. It was lucky Zack didn't feel woozy with the sight that presented itself to him.

Tyson needed no further approval. He quickly stripped Ryder of his wrestling boots and bright purple trunks to reveal his impressive length. Even when it was soft, it was clear to see the boy was well-hung!

Tyson and Cena shortly looked at each other, before they would both look once again at the well endowed New Yorker, and begin their oral assault on him.

Tyson licked one side of Zack's dick, and Cena licked the other, both men not taking their eyes away from the Broski who was already flushed with pleasure.

AJ, meanwhile, who had stayed deadly silent so far, was thrilled to bits that she would get to see _her _Johnny with other men. There was just something that was so…wild, about a man-on-man (or in this case, man-on-man-on-man) encounter. There was something about it that drove her wild…with lust.

A finger softly slipped into her passage, as she tilted her side as much as possible in order to get a great view of the oral session that was transpiring, and boy was her view good (at least AJ happily thought so). She got to see her man lick up and down the hard length of Zack's dick. She didn't care for Tyson much. AJ just wanted to see Cena act like a slut.

And so Cena was. He sluttily licked up and down the right side of Zack's stone hard member, and Tyson sluttily licked up and down the left side. They were heavenly with their tongues, and Zack's immensely loud moans of satisfaction proved it.

What was even more heavenly, however, was when John and Tyson's tongues would intertwine together around the crimson tip of Zack's erection. Quite frankly, nobody would be surprised if Zack's wanton moaning would attract unwanted visitors into Cena's hotel room with how loud those wanton moans were.

AJ knew she had to do something before her man would get seen sucking dick by a random stranger (or even worse, Vince McMahon). As Zack laid back on the bed whilst Cena and Kidd would continue with their lust-filled oral assault, AJ quickly hopped out of the bed covers to straddle Zack's face, hoping his moans wouldn't be nearly as loud if she could muffle them with her thighs.

Zack's heavenly view was completely obscured by the young woman who sat on his face. He would go from two gorgeous hunks sucking him off to a nice little pink pussy hovering above his oral area. It wasn't a bad transition to say the least, but the New-Yorker would miss getting to see Cena and Tyson simultaneously lick his dick.

Still, at least Ryder would get his turn to lick something, as he wasted virtually no time in eagerly delving his tongue in and out of AJ's passage, relishing in the sweet taste it would offer to him. Ryder also relished the sweet little chirps of joy that would seep out of AJ's mouth, as he licked her pussy with everything he had in him.

Cena and Tyson would continue to orally pleasure Zack's stone hard member with their lust-filled tongues for a few moments, before finally, Cena's lust overcame him. He wanted more than to just lick Zack's dick…he wanted to get fucked by it!

"Hey Tyson! I don't wanna shove you out or anything, but you mind joining AJ for a sec? I wanna make it up to Ryder…you know, for the whole Eve thing."

"That's okay man. You do what you gotta do." Tyson smiled, and with that, he hopped up onto the bed and let his Canadian manhood dangle in front of AJ's face. "I don't really know a lot about you AJ…so I wanna know, do you like a big hard Canadian cock?"

"Tyson, is that your name?" AJ asked, as Tyson quickly nodded. "Tyson, sweetie. I love big hard cocks of all nationalities." AJ said with an innocent smile, before she engulfed Tyson inch by inch until she felt all of his manhood inside her velvety oral cavern.

Tyson didn't mind. A hot chick was on her way to giving him a blowjob from heaven. What wasn't to like about that?

As AJ got more and more into sucking a dick that wasn't possessed by her beloved Cena, the CeNation Leader himself was busy positioning himself on all fours. He wanted to desperately make it up with his former best friend, and Cena knew Zack loved it doggy style, whether the Long Island Iced Z would be giving it or receiving it.

Already feeling the surprisingly thick girth and long length delve inside his pucker, John couldn't help himself but to allow a wanton moan to escape his lips. Zack was definitely well-hung. The boy must have been nine inches, at the least. Feeling all that dick eventually get swallowed up into his heat made John Cena transform from independent Superstar to cock-craving slut.

Zack heard the moans of pleasure coming from Cena. He could hear the satisfied, lust-filled whines that seeped out of Cena's oral cavity, as the New Yorker felt Cena's infamously ample derriere frequently collide against his groin at quite a rapid pace.

"Ooooh…damn! Man, you don't know how much I missed being your bitch." Cena would moan this on a loop. The big fat cock that delved deep inside his rectum made Cena go crazy with lust, and the submissive words that seeped out of his mouth showed Cena's submissiveness to the rest of the occupants in the room.

Zack continued to listen to Cena's loud, wanton moans of lust (and occasionally, sentences that were filled with praise and compliments towards the New Yorker's manhood), but it didn't really affect him much. He never really felt overwhelmed by those words, like he would have done last year. If anything, Cena's sluttiness only made Zack eagerly tongue-fuck AJ's wet passage. That was his way of trying to show that he was over the CeNation Leader…he only hoped Cena got the message…after he made Zack cum, of course.

Speaking of cumming, Zack was pretty close to it. The double blowjob he received from Tyson Kidd and John Cena, and now getting to pound the always heavenly ass of Cena was doing an especially good job with speeding up the delay to Zack's inevitable climax.

Then again, all of the other three stars were close to cumming also.

Tyson was receiving a particularly amazing session of oral pleasure from AJ (and he instantly knew why Cena have a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship with her, once Tyson felt her deepthroat his manhood). Tyson wouldn't dare admit it, but it had been a long time since either Natalya or Justin gave him this amount of bliss with their mouths.

AJ's soaking wet cunt was getting penetrated by Zack's pussy-craving tongue. Zack was known backstage for turning chicks into his personal Hoeskis (and the same went for guys as well) after the whole ordeal with Eve, and AJ was no exception. Her pussy was just so sweet and so tangy, it made Zack crave more and more of her delicious juices!

John Cena was loving this little session of hot fucking, even if he was doing all the work. Like Ryder, Cena loved doing it doggy style. It was just such a genius position that would allow the top to get as deep as they wanted inside the bottom. Cena wasn't fussy as to whether he topped or bottomed, as he personally felt equal amount of pleasure from topping and bottoming. Cena would remember back in 2011, when he was pounding Zack doggy style, and feeling the amount of euphoric perfection that Zack's clenching walls brought…and then Cena would snap himself back into reality, when Zack was pounding him doggy style, and feeling the amount of euphoric perfection that Zack's big fat cock brought.

It was clear that all of the occupants in the room would soon climax from these heavenly sensations that was sensually offered to them in one way or another. The only uncertainty was who would reach their climax first…but that wouldn't have to wait too long until that eventually got answered.

Zack was the first to feel lust get the better of him. After all he endured, it was a wonder Zack didn't orgasm earlier. The perfect pucker of WWE's golden boy was just too much for Ryder to handle any longer, as the young stud's sperm was released deep inside the experienced hunk's loosened heat.

Being Zack's cum dumpster made Cena nostalgic once again. Back in the end of 2011, Zack was Cena's cum dumpster, and boy, what a gift from heaven that was! The sensation was just as superlative, and John had no regrets whatsoever about feeling the pearly white essence of his friend shoot deep inside his asshole. If anything, he was glad that happened, because now that gave the Massachusett his opportunity to cum also. Zack's cock was the perfect size, and feeling it reach his prostate made Cena shoot one big load after another big load onto the rug. It didn't really matter anyway…he'd just clean it up later.

After Cena and Ryder had both experienced the ejaculation of a lifetime, Tyson was on his way to joining them. With the way AJ was perfectly bobbing her head on his hard Canadian piece of man-meat, Tyson felt his release come in no time! Once AJ's nose reached his neatly trimmed pubes, Tyson had only signified the arrival of his essence with a high-pitched bellow, as an army of semen rushed inside the oral cavern of the lustful brunette Diva.

And finally, speaking of the wild and certainly not crazy AJ Lee, she was the last to reach her blissful orgasm. Zack's tongue switched from plunging deep inside her soaking wet rose bud to tracing various patterns and shapes around her clit. From big plunges to soft and gentle flicks of his tongue. Zack was an oral God, despite the goofy look he often possessed, and it was through his expert tongue that AJ would feel her juices surge out of her wetness and flood Zack's hungry oral area. Ryder never minded. It only meant he got to spend more time eating out Cena's hot piece of pussy.

Despite all the climaxes that have taken place, the action was still red hot. Cena was still rocking back against Zack's softening (and eventually hardening) manhood; Zack was still eagerly delving deep inside AJ's soaking wet cunt, and AJ was still frequently deepthroating Tyson.

Tyson continued to get the perfect view of it all. He could see Cena rock back on Zack's dick, and he obviously got a perfect view of AJ deepthroating him. He never got as crystal clear a view of Zack eating out AJ, but he could briefly see her thighs wrap around his face, which was better than nothing. Regardless, the views that the Canadian was given were views that he would cherish throughout the rest of his life! This foursome would go down as one of the wildest and hottest encounters Tyson has ever experienced, and coming from a graduate of the Hart Dungeon, that said a lot.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hope you all liked that! I totally apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Procrastination causes quite the writer's block!**

**Sorry if Tyson and Zack never got the chance to be versatile! I had plans for them to bottom to each other, but I just steered in a totally different direction!**

**Anyway, here****'****s what****'****s coming your way next:**

**~ Drew McIntyre (Top)/Paige (Bottom)/Trent Barreta (Bottom) (Requested by Dashique)**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by ****matt . medina . 75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Big. E Langston (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**One more story guys, and then I****'****ll get back to accepting requests again =)**

**Isn't that exciting? ;D**


	27. Drew Paige Trent

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - September 19th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Congrats Trenty Locks! About time you came back!"

"Yeah Trent! It's about time you got back from inactivity. We all missed you like crazy."

"It very good seeing you back Trent."

These were just some of the positivity that was radiated by all of the WWE Superstars surrounding him. Yoshi Tatsu, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, Zack Ryder, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso. They all were verbally sending him their congratulations with their most sincere smiles. It was good to have such a close friend back again!

"Thanks dudes! I tell you what man, it just feels totally rad to be back!" Trent grinned. Only he could get away with using words from the nineteen nineties and make it look somewhat presentable.

The love that was shared between all men in the room was certainly mutual. Although they didn't have the most successful of careers, they were a very tight-knit group. It would take one hell of a lot of betrayal and manipulation to separate these men apart from each other.

In fact, the group was tight-knit. These men weren't shy in sharing all their deep dark secrets with each other. Anything they did, the others would soon know about it through typically aroused male banter.

On occasions, the septuplet would even participate in wild (or as Trent would put it, 'rad') orgies whenever the seven were fortunate enough to all have a spare moment or two.

This occasion would be one of those rarities when all seven men involved had a spare moment…which would of course lead to an orgy filled with wildness.

"You know Trent…I always playing video games with you." Justin purred with his rich African twang. "You always knew how to use your joystick." And with that, the South African's hands travelled down past the Dudebuster's wrestling tights and boldly grabbed the limp length.

He wasn't the only one, however. Igniting some friendly competition, Tyson also got his hand past the lycra tights and onto any accessible part of Trent's dick he could possibly grab. He and Justin engaged in a friendly little tug of war (or perhaps, tug of Trent, in better terms) whilst the others stared on with large eyes and larger manhoods.

"Ooh man! I knew there was a damn good reason for me to look so forward to coming back!" Trent said with a chuckle and a moan. Due to the erotic sight all the guys were witnessing, Trent was the only one chuckling at his little piece of humour. Thankfully he wasn't the only one moaning though.

International Airstrike were known for promiscuity backstage, whether that was with each other, the Divas or even the other Superstars. Both Justin and Tyson were rare breeds in terms of Superstar. They had the looks to be great pretty boys. They had a significant amount of passion for the wrestling industry. They had the sluttiness to be able to bang virtually the entire roster without any remorse or regret.

They continued with their handjob of passion until a knock on the door put the erotic display to an abrupt end. Each men would groan with their disapproval, stopping what beautiful moment would soon unfold in a matter of seconds.

After finding that the door wasn't actually locked, it creaked open, and in came the dreamy Scottish stud, Drew McIntyre. He received glares from the occupants of the room, but without a care in the world, he strutted his stuff on the way to Barreta. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you."

"M-M-Me? Mr. M-McMahon wants t-to see m-m-me?" Trent stammered significantly. The worst possible thoughts were swirling through his now incredibly anxious brain.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Drew said monotonously, although he eventually showed some emotion by throwing in a discreet wink in Barreta's direction that none of the other occupants would see. "He wants me to escort you over there, and you know he doesn't like being kept waiting."

Trent sighed. Justin and Tyson quickly scuttled away to save Barreta from any further lustful desires (as well as a yelling from McMahon himself), so he really had no excuse to not go with Drew. "Okay man. Okay. Wanna lead the way then?"

"Of course." Drew said, as he and Trent went out of the Superstars' locker room and into Mr. McMahon's office…or so the latter thought.

Once both men were out of sight from the six occupants of the room, Drew's lips swiftly collided into Trent's, as they passionately smooched, much to the shock of the latter.

Trent's body became rigid at the sudden kiss. He expected Drew to escort him over to Vince's office, not wildly make-out with him like some horny teenager. Still, the kiss was pleasurable though. Trent wasn't going to deny that. Especially once he felt the long tongue penetrate deep inside his mouth. That was something that no other had done with him before, and it was strangely arousing.

Trent gradually got more into the kiss as time progressed, but once the video game player showed full enthusiasm, Drew pulled back. What a darn tease…

"You like it then, huh?" Drew whispered, smirking at Trent's befuddled expression. "Look, I'm just saving you from the guys you call friends."

"Huh? Dude, what the hell are you on about?" Trent whispered for what he felt was no reason too.

"Tyson, Justin, Yoshi, Zack and the Usos. You think they'll just keep their boners in their trunks and tights with you gone, don't 'cha?"

"Yeah. Of course. I mean they're all my dudes! They're gonna wait for me…" Trent said with more uncertainty as time progressed. The expression on Drew's face wasn't helping him much either. "…aren't they?"

"Tell ya what. In five minutes, we'll check back up on them, and I'll prove myself right. Like I always am." Drew said, as his expression changed from stern to lust. "Now a lot can happen in five minutes…like this." Drew pulled Trent's trunks down to his ankles as soon as he finished his sentence. Barreta's limp and floppy manhood was unveiled, and Drew would take great pleasure in going down low and engulfing it inside his orifice.

"Damn!" The only sound to come out of Trent's mouth, excluding the satisfied moans that came with every time Drew would deepthroat his decently sized dick.

He was shocked, but pleasantly shocked with the sudden blowjob he was given. He wasn't going to complain though. When a dude got a blowjob, a dude would get a blowjob, no matter who was giving it (well…that was what Trent believed).

Drew smirked as he felt the palms of Barreta swoop past his brunette locks and form a grip on the back of the Scotsman's head. Drew gave enough blowjobs (mainly to Vince and Shane McMahon) to figure out what that signified, and it only meant good things for his stupendous ego.

The taste of Trent's shaft was tangy, Drew wouldn't deny that. He still preferred Vince's manhood for many reasons (the biggest one being it made Drew a bona fide Superstar), but Trent's was still nice to suck.

Trent was just as pleasured by Drew's suctions. The man must have sucked at least twenty dicks to get this talented! Deepthroating would come as a thing of ease, as the Scot often reached the base of Trent's shaft, eliciting what seemed like an eternity of moans and groans that exhibited how much he enjoyed this occurrence.

Barreta would use the grip he formed on the back of McIntyre's head to face-fuck the individual who orally worshiped his tool. The ravenette quickly succumbed to lust as his sole aim was to give Drew the face-fucking of his life; to make sure that the head of his cock reached the back of the Scot's throat!

What felt like the ultimate blowjob Trent would ever experience continued to take place for a few further moments, until suddenly, Drew pulled away from the wrestler.

"It's been five minutes." Drew smirked, as he held Trent's tights and pulled them back up, so his manhood wouldn't be seen. "Come. I wanna prove myself right…again. Let's check on the six dweebs and see how slutty they all are."

"Dude!" Trent groaned in disapproval. He would have just rather continued with receiving a blowjob from heaven, but judging by the looks of Drew's scowl, it was safe to assume the European was adamant with peeking in the locker room. "Fine…but we better do this type of stuff after we peek on them."

"Of course." McIntyre grinned, as he lightly smacked Trent on the back. "Now come on. They're probably sucking each other off as we speak."

And so the two long haired gentlemen went to check up on the tight-knit sextuplet to see whether or not Drew was right. It took both men a lot to muster up the determination to not screw each other whilst walking back to the NXT locker room…even if it wasn't so far away. Their lust for each other was incredibly transparent, but that lust would have to get swept aside for the moment being.

The Scotsman smirked at the sight he was presented with, once he and Barreta managed to eventually get their view of the six men without getting caught. He was right, once again.

Tyson and Justin were currently whoring themselves out to the four hunks in the locker room. That was going to be Trent's job, as a gift for his triumphant return, but since he was called away, there wasn't a likely chance that Trent would be coming back…so the six hunks may as well have gotten to enjoy the experience without Barreta.

Kidd would greedily bob his head up and down the phallic lengths of Ryder and Tatsu, deepthroating one hunk before moving onto the other, whilst Gabriel did the same with the Usos.

"Man! You know what to do with those big Samoan dicks, don't 'cha Justin?" Jimmy moaned, as he and Jey were only inches apart as they both grinned down, witnessing Justin slobber inch after inch of their big fat cocks.

"Ahh! Tyson…mmm…do very good with this." Yoshi moaned. He still hadn't mastered the English language quite yet, but at least he had a nicely sized cock, even with the stereotype about Asian men.

Tyson was radiating his glee through the moans and lustful comments thrown in by Zack and Yoshi, as he continued to zealously bob his head on their rock hard erections.

Trent was just in shock, however. He was lustful also, but that was mostly due to his brief encounter with McIntyre, who stood centimetres away from him. Trent just couldn't believe that his own dudes would have their own little orgy behind his back! He thought that a dude would be waited for by his fellow dudes…but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Can't believe it, huh?" Drew whispered. "So now that we both know I'm right, as I usually am, why don't we go and fuck…I'll be better than those dweebs anyway."

"Yeah! Sure!" Trent said, a little louder than he was hoping for. He caught the attention of Zack for a brief second, but given his current state of arousal, the Long Island Iced Z never recognised Trent's presence due to the deepthroating he received from Kidd.

And off they went again. Anywhere far away from the male's locker room was good enough for them. Surprisingly, they bumped into Audrey Marie…who was a little bewildered at the fact that two men were rushing by with their bodies only inches apart.

"Hey y'all! What's the hurry for? Y'all don't have time to stay and chat?" Audrey asked, as she intentionally blocked Drew and Trent from going further than they were hoping for.

"Well we do have the time to stay around…but I have other plans than talking. You could always join us, if you want." The Scotsman pulled his usual charming smirk, as his finger slowly crept up Audrey's thigh and delved past her black skirt…only to get slapped away.

"Eww! I was only tryna be friendly with y'all! Why y'all gotta be so creepy? Disgusting pervert!" The rookie Diva shouted with her Southern drawl, as she stormed off due to the audacity of the horny European hunk.

"Your loss bitch!" Drew would shout, before focussing back on Trent. "Don't worry about her baby. She's just some wannabe ring rat. Now, where were we?" Drew asked with a seductive ooze to his voice, whilst his hands gently provided friction with what was hidden in Trent's wrestling tights.

Trent couldn't properly answer that question without some type of stammer coming out. Although they were applied gently, Drew's palms were too powerful for Trent to handle. His manhood quickly got erect and begged for freedom of the confining lycra tights.

It made Drew smirk. Trent was too smitten to reply to the adventurous palms that roamed around his crotch. He now had Trent trapped in his palms, both literally and figuratively. Anything he would ask, Barreta would most likely comply. "Turn around." Drew would demand with a lustful growl added in, just to test his dominance over the other man.

The ravenette swiftly obeyed Drew's orders. He turned around quicker than a hiccup. His ass (which Drew now found out was more ample than he initially thought) was inches apart from the Scotsman's face. He just wanted to get those darn trunks back down to his ankles.

"S-Strip me! P-P-Please!" It was a struggle, as Drew's fingers continued to explore the lower half of his desirable body, but Trent managed to spill out his urges and needs. He just waited for the other man to fulfil them.

"Want me to fuck you already, huh?" Drew smirked broadly, especially when Trent whimpered in approval whilst his body quivered in anticipation. "At least you said please like a good little bitch." Drew tore Trent's tights apart to reveal that scrumptious derriere of his. "Your hole's twitching. Guess you want it filled, huh?"

"G-God yes! You d-don't know how l-long it's been!" Trent whined. The last time he got fucked was over six months ago, and that was from Mason Ryan of all people. Ryan looked like he would have tons of sexual prowess to unleash, but in reality, he had barely any. He lasted a minute before cumming inside Barreta, and then left. Trent didn't like that. He wanted more than just a sixty second man. He wanted somebody to loosen his hole for five minutes, at least!

"Better not keep you waiting then." The brunette smirked, before he plunged inside his reward for being so verbally persuasive. He moaned just as loud as Trent did with the anal intrusion that was starting to go down. Drew's girth and length plus Trent's tight walls made for one very pleasurable experience.

"God!" It was only one word, but one word that would get mentioned way too much, as Drew continually rammed his hardness inside Trent's taut heat.

"Didn't your mummy tell you never to mention God's name in vain?" A feminine voice lurked across the shadows, and soon enough, its owner would reveal itself to the two long-haired gentlemen. Paige smirked, as she walked up to the two horny men. "What? You look at me like I'm some type of ghost. Just because I'm pale doesn't mean I'm bloody supernatural." And with that, the ravenette Diva wormed her way underneath Trent, and boldly engulfed his now floppy manhood inside her mouth.

Trent continued to moan wantonly at the pleasure that now increased tenfold thanks to Paige's velvety oral passage. The shaggy haired Dudebuster gradually became rhythmically seamless with his movements. He would thrust back against Drew, feeling more of the Scottish stud inside him, and then thrust forward into Paige, feeling her sensational mouth accommodate the whole of his cock.

This continued for a few moments. Paige continued to expertly bob her head up and down Trent's now phallic length, whilst Drew expertly pounded away at the slackening heat of the video gamer, until said video gamer could feel that similar feeling he'd mostly feel with his dudes whenever Barreta was close. The shaft would throb in Paige's mouth, and before you knew it, hot white essence would fill Paige's mouth to the very brim.

The Englishwoman was shocked to say the very least, but she did admire Trent's courage to just cum inside her mouth without warning. Not many men had the balls to do that. Paige would get her own back on Trent sooner or later, but she still admired his bravery. For that, she decided to swallow rather than spit, and she eventually felt all of Trent's essence swallowed up inside of her.

Drew could tell what was transpiring without even getting a perfect view of it all. Through Trent's particularly loud and wanton cries of pleasure and the quivering of his body, it was clear as crystal to interpret what he was going through. He was experiencing a mind-shattering climax, and Paige was dealing with the brunt of it.

Just thinking about that made the Scotsman's shaft throb at the thought, and he still had a position in mind for the three of them.

"Suck me." Was all that Drew felt he needed to say, as he pulled his pulsating penis out of the slackened heat he was just pounding away at and sat on the floor. Thankfully, it was. Trent quickly got the message, and managed to carefully pull away from Paige and engulf Drew in one go.

And Trent began his oral assault on Drew. Whorishly bobbing his head up and down, the ravenette Superstar was desperate to receive a taste of the European's hot and tangy release.

Meanwhile, Paige wanted to feel her own juices surge out of her. It's been a while since any worthwhile orgasm had taken place, and Paige was feeling particularly raunchy at this moment in time. Quickly stripping of her gear, Paige positioned herself so that her clitoris was only inches apart from Drew's face. "You better know how to use that tongue boy. I don't want to be disappointed."

The orders were stern, and the lust was present in Paige's voice. Just how Drew liked it, as a shit-eating grin emerged on his face. "You obviously haven't heard about how good I can use meh mouth if you're having doubts." And with that, the brunette began to quench his appetite for juicy pussy, as his tongue greedily delved inside the sacrosanct zone.

Paige moaned blissfully at the intrusion. Perhaps it was due to how long she's had her rose bud penetrated by a hungry tongue, or perhaps it was due to how talented McIntyre really was with his mouth. Either way, Paige could feel herself getting a little wet from Drew's tongue in the minute or two he plunged inside her and twirled around her lips.

Drew was in a euphoria filled with desire. He had Trent giving him a surprisingly good blowjob, whilst Paige was getting dazzled by his talented tongue. Those two things were heavenly in itself, but they were also what eventually brought the Scottish stud crashing down from euphoria into reality. Moments later, and Drew would climax in Trent's mouth.

The moans and the groans that signified his release vibrated amongst Paige's lower lips. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second, due to a mixture of Drew's moans and Drew's tongue. Eventually, as the self-proclaimed Chosen One continued his relentless oral assault, Paige could feel her sexual peak being reached. She couldn't handle it much longer. Her juices gushed out of her passage like a geyser, and one that Drew was fortunate enough to get a perfect taste of.

Normally, Drew would have just swallowed whatever was in his mouth and then came up with some type of cocky remark, but Paige's juices were just too good to give up tasting…so instead, that job would be allocated to Paige on this occasion.

"You know, for someone who mainly sucks off Vince, you're pretty good when it comes to pussy."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So that is the perfect definition of rushed! (The last few hundred words, anyway). Hopefully you liked it, in all its rushed glory!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Alex Riley (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Eve Torres (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by matt . medina . 75)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Big. E Langston (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**Anndddddd…NOW I'M TAKING REQUESTS AGAIN! HUZZAH!**


	28. Alex Dolph Eve Kaitlyn

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - August 6th 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Kid, you don't have the balls to go through with that type of bet." Jericho smirked.

"You should know all about my balls Jericho…considering you slobbered all over them an hour ago." Dolph smirked back.

"And? Your point is?" After that? Silence. Dolph wasn't expecting Jericho to come back with that, which made the older man chuckle at Dolph's stunned reaction. "Kid! If you're gonna insult me, at least make sure that you insult me right!"

"Whatever man. Whatever." Dolph just shrugged that off. "I'm gonna beat the walking STD anyway. Just remember to spread those cheeks wide so that Alex 'Gangbang Whore' Riley can fit his infected dick inside those old walls of yours." The bleached blonde snickered at his rival.

"Mmhmm…don't underestimate Riley, kid. He's better than you may think."

"Pssh…I'll believe it when he wins a match in 2012."

"If that's what you wanna believe, then go ahead Ziggles. All I'm saying is don't go easy on Alex. You may regret it later on." Jericho smiled…sincerely, which was quite the shock, before he left the locker room, leaving Dolph to process the reality of the bet he had just made with Chris.

RAW had just finished, and some people were clearly feeling better than others. Kelly Kelly returned in a surprise appearance, defeating her former friend Eve in a surprisingly decent match. Alex felt on top of the world for perhaps getting the biggest upset victory witnessed this year, managing to pin former World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler via a roll-up, after some…unique interference from Jericho.

Dolph was not pleased, and that was putting it lightly.

After storming off backstage to find Jericho in true prima donna fashion, Dolph made sure to yell and bellow with each door he would open and slam. He lost to a jobber, and a slutty one at that! The bet he made with Jericho now turned into his worst nightmare, as he would have sex with perhaps one of the biggest source of sexual diseases ever to get signed to a WWE contract…or that was just how Dolph felt about Riley.

Another additional problem for the bleached blonde was that now he would unfortunately encounter another Diva that had as much rage as he. Eve Torres and Dolph Ziggler barged into each other, and it was safe to say neither were shy in expressing their current frustration.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Dolph bawled. "I have a perfect reputation to uphold, and you're skanky self barging into me makes me look like just as much of a slut as you are!"

"Excuse me?!" Eve bawled back, as the fury was just as evident on her face as Dolph's fury was on his face. "I am not a skank, or a Hoeski, or any other degrading name you have for me! I'm a strong and sensual woman who embraces her sexuality and is damn proud of it! Besides, that's rich coming from you Dolph. There are so many rumours about your sex life, it's hard to keep track of how many old men have been inside you."

"Old men? _Old_ men? The only _old _man to ever go inside me was Jericho!" Dolph growled. Two of the most egotistical Divas at the time clashing was a very rare occurrence, but this was one of those very rare occurrences.

"That's not what I heard. Cole, Lawler, Vince…even Jim Ross, of all people! Even John Cena wouldn't stoop that low…scratch that. He would, and he did." Eve giggled at the dig she came up with.

"Everyone's been fucked by Vince sweetheart, and that includes you." Dolph replied. "And I did **not **sleep with any of those old, perverted commentators." That was a lie told by Ziggler. Cole and Lawler did top the blonde, but that was only because the Show-Off was horny to essentially do it with anyone…and he just so happened to have seen Lawler and Cole at the time. Jim Ross didn't get the privilege of banging Dolph though. That would be the stuff made of nightmares for the Ohioan to even consider conjuring up inside his head.

"Well that's what I've heard anyway…and usually the rumours have some element of truth in them." Eve shrugged, although she could eventually see that as her fury subsided, Dolph and her would continue to exchange blows for hours to come. Eve had far more interesting plans than that…like mocking some innocent and naïve Diva. "Look, let's just move away from that subject anyway. Even with our little spat that just took place, I think we could still make a great team. I mean you have my back, and I have yours. I take care of Alex for you, and you take care of Kelly for me."

Dolph's ears perked up at the suggestion. "Alex? How'd you know I have beef him? And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, he pinned you. I mean of course you're going to get peeved off when a jobber pins you. That's why I want my revenge on Kelly." Eve said, feeling her cheeks ever so slightly turn into a faint shade of crimson at the thought of the blonde Barbie Doll like Diva. "But anyway, from the rumours I've heard, Alex hates acting submissive in front of women. Nikki Bella told me a while back that when she walked in on him and Cena back when Alex dumped Miz, Alex screamed and tried to act all dominant. Cena just stood there and laughed, from what Nikki told me."

"Now that's a rumour I can believe…even if it's from that slutty Bella Twin." Dolph smirked. "So, what do you want me to do then?"

"Just fuck him until I get in. Then I'll take charge."

"Fuck him? As in sticking my dick inside him?"

"Yes…is there a problem with that?"

"I'll just say STDs and let you figure out what I'm trying to imply." Dolph said. It didn't take Eve long at all to decipher Dolph's implication.

"Don't worry. I haven't heard about any infections he's gotten. Rosa would have told me about it. Besides, he's mostly had Miz inside of him, and Miz rarely gets a piece of ass or vagina to screw with, so Alex should be STD free." Eve said, although she did delve into her handbag and give Dolph a little something just to totally assure him. "But just to be on the safe side, I'll give you this."

Dolph saw the condom packet Eve had given to him. He couldn't help but to slightly chuckle at how Eve had just happened to keep a condom inside her bag.

Eve saw the laugh, and took that as a positive rather than anything else. "I take it we have a deal then?" Eve smiled, as she extended her hand out to Dolph, and he gladly shook it.

"We sure do!" Dolph smiled back, as he eventually broke the grip between his hand and Eve's. "You know where Alex would be?"

"Well usually, when he wins a match, which obviously isn't often, he celebrates in one of the locker room showers. Chances are, he'll probably be there. And make sure that we pay Kelly a visit after this! I want to see you make her scream."

"Let's just focus on Alex first." Dolph said with a chuckle, as he had no interest whatsoever in fucking the company's bicycle. A lot of rumours went around about Kelly's promiscuity, and Dolph didn't to count, let alone see how many leavings there were inside of her. "And why don't you lead the way?" Dolph smirked, as that was exactly what Eve did. The two went to the locker room, which thankfully didn't take long at all, and within minutes, both Torres and Ziggler could see Riley within distance. He was in the shower area, as predicted.

What wasn't predicted, however, was the female figure that was in the shower along with Alex. Mostly because it was the men's locker room, but also because both Eve and Dolph had figured Alex would be sucking some cock to celebrate, rather than getting some pussy.

That threw a spanner in the works, but it was okay. Eve would find a way to work around it.

Meanwhile, Alex was still relishing in satisfaction after the victory he gained over Ziggler tonight. Even though it was through interference that Riley won, a win was still enough to get the jock grinning with glee.

"Oooh! I knew you must've done this type of stuff with hot chicks before I came into the WWE, but I didn't expect you to be this good!" Kaitlyn said with a slight giggle. Her body vaguely writhed as Alex's tongue pressed inside her inner core.

Still continuing to experience a near spasm with the amount of power possessed by the tongue plunging inside of her, Kaitlyn somehow managed to get a decent clutch of her breast, and occasionally used that grip to circulate around the dark nub that was her erect nipple.

To tell the truth, Alex was surprised he was on the receiving end of such praise. It had been a long time since the jock received a privilege like licking out a woman's pussy. Ever since Alex's wrestling career went downhill, he hadn't received half the amount of sexual experiences he did being Miz's preppy sidekick.

That was why Alex cherished this particular experience. The fact alone that he could do things to a woman that he wasn't able to do in so long was great enough, but Kaitlyn's pussy had enough flavour and sweetness to make it superior to any other previously tasted by Alex (aside from Trish's).

Although Alex continued to ardently delve inside Kaitlyn's moistening passage, the latter began to think up some unique ideas as the former continued to whet his appetite for cunt. Given how there was a shower head directly above her, it didn't take long for Kaitlyn to think of something.

Switching on one of the knobs, water quickly poured down from the shower head and onto Kaitlyn's body. The droplets of water swiftly moved down her luscious body and onto her yoni. It caught Alex by surprise, but given how aroused the jock was, he was still eager in lapping at Kaitlyn's wet pussy, which got even more wet through the droplets of water that trickled past.

Kaitlyn was moaning far louder than she was before. Alex's tongue was surprisingly talented for the lack of pussy he'd gotten within the past few months, but the addition of the tantalisingly euphoric water flowing down her body only increased the sensuous bliss she so happily underwent.

That bliss wasn't enough for Kaitlyn, however. She wanted more. It was perfectly natural that she wanted more, especially when she occasionally checked out the sheer size of Alex's manhood! It was hard to believe he didn't have as much sex as he did with the size of his cock!

"Fuck me!" Kaitlyn said. It was blunt, but she was horny as hell. She needed the dick inside her at this very moment in time.

The instructions were as clear as crystal, and Alex followed them fervently. Considering how prepped Kaitlyn's rose bud was by his tongue, she didn't need any more form of lubrication. Alex grabbed hold of his hardness and shoved it in past the Diva's yoni and the water that continually trickled past it.

A moan of enjoyment already leaked out of the jock's mouth, as he plunged deep inside the pussy that already managed to enchant him. Oh how he missed out on such a euphoric sensation.

As Kaitlyn and Alex were getting into the real deal of their session of sex, Eve and Dolph would now activate their plan. The two faces were too distracted by both lust and each other to realise the presence of Torres and Ziggler.

Through sly footsteps that was audible to no-one apart from the duo of heels. It was only when Kaitlyn glanced away from Alex and onto the two towering figures that she realised their presence. She tried to indicate Alex, but the only way she could do so was with significantly loud moans. They weren't of any use, however, as the next thing she knew, Alex also moaned significantly louder. Both in pain and pleasure, as Dolph swiftly entered Riley's backside.

Alex did like a big cock, he wasn't going to lie. Dolph had one of those, which helped in boosting the Riley's libido. The only thing that made Alex uncomfortable in this situation was that there was two Divas staring at him as he could feel Dolph thrust into him. He liked getting fucked, but in front of two women…that was awkward. At least, it was to Riley. Ever since his experiences with the Miz, Alex made a promise to himself that he would not be the subject of any submissiveness or whorishness with men when women were around. His cheeks would often go into a deep shade of scarlet each time Melina mocked him for acting like such a slut around a man.

Never again would he feel such shame and humiliation from a woman for bottoming to a man…he thought that would end today, but he was surprisingly proved wrong.

Instead of being on the receiving end of such vicious vocabulary, Alex was actually surprised to see that Kaitlyn and Eve were praising him for having the bravery to bottom to another man in front of them. Kaitlyn sounded sincere…Eve, not so much. Alex didn't care for the moment though. He was happy with whatever came his way.

Alex was also happy with what went inside him, which in this case, was the perfect dick of the perfect Dolph Ziggler. Alex was already slacken enough from the amount of men he had slept with, but if Dolph continued to thrust at the speed he was thrusting that, the jock was sure that his hole would loosen even more from this intense encounter.

"You like that fucking perfect dick Alex? You fucking like it getting deep inside that hole of yours?"

"Mmm…you're so handsome Riles. You look even more handsome with a dick in your booty though."

"And people call me the slut…you're nowhere near as good with men as I am, but at least you can outdo the other Divas."

Dolph, Kaitlyn and Eve respectively were all showing their lust one way or another through what they had said to the slutty jock. Alex wasn't sure who to listen to, as they all talked over each other. Perhaps it was just a heat in the moment type of situation, but Alex wasn't too focussed on that right now. Not when there was a big cock mercilessly penetrating his insides.

Kaitlyn was idly gazing at the act of homosexuality that transpired right in front of her very eyes. The sight that she was treated with was an extremely arousing one. Dolph using all the dominance he had to turn Alex from strong jock into quivering whore. That wasn't so difficult to accomplish, but it was still hot just watching Alex use every ounce of submissiveness in his body to pleasure not only Dolph, but the two female spectators around him.

Kaitlyn was too enthralled by her arousal to realise that Eve was approaching her. It was only when a digit that wasn't her own placed itself inside the Texan's vaginal passage that she suddenly noticed Eve.

"Whoa! Getting a little too close for-"

Kaitlyn couldn't even reach the end of her sentence, as Eve's lips crashed into hers. The brunette planned on taking all forms of control that Kaitlyn possessed away from her. Her pussy got penetrated by Eve's fingers, and her oral cavity got penetrated by Eve's tongue.

Alex only whimpered louder than before when he saw the lesbian kiss. Nothing could beat watching some hot lesbian action, especially when the two 'lesbians' involved two incredibly hot women that were as nude as the day they were born.

Unfortunately for Riley, the kiss (like all good things in life) would eventually come to a stop. Fortunately for Riley, the two Divas went from kissing to cunnilingus. Eve positioned herself so that her tongue could easily access Kaitlyn's moist rose bud.

With their holes now getting penetrated, Kaitlyn and Alex eventually both saw stars orbit around them. Eve was particularly talented when it came to her tongue, and her tongue was used flawlessly as it went from forming little shapes around Kaitlyn's clitoris to plunging deep inside like it was a shaft. Dolph was relentless with his anal assault. He used all different type of angles to thrust deep inside the slacken hole of Miz's former apprentice, and the dominance only aroused Alex to no end!

Both Alex and Kaitlyn's control had all been transferred to Dolph and Eve, respectively. The latter duo were the dominant ones, whilst the former duo were the submissive ones. It was as simple as that, and the cries of pleasure that were educed by Kaitlyn and Alex only went to prove this.

It was only a matter of time before the pleasure that had been given to Alex and Kaitlyn was enough to send them over the limit. Alex eventually shot his load on the floor, whilst Kaitlyn felt her juices gush out of her and onto Eve's oral area. The orgasm was heaven for both Riley and Kaitlyn. Now they would encounter a session of post-orgasmic lethargy, as Dolph and Eve ultimately decided that they had given enough pleasure. It was now their turn to receive the pleasure.

Dolph positioned himself so that his cock dangled in Alex's face, whilst Eve positioned herself so that her pussy was only inches away from Kaitlyn's lips. It was clear what the faces would have to do, and they would both get on with what they had to do (although Kaitlyn did display some hesitation as soon as she saw a vagina as experienced as Eve's at such a close distance to her face).

Alex sluttily bobbed his head up and down Dolph's long length without a care in the world. He didn't even acknowledge Eve or Kaitlyn's presence, that was how captivated he was by the shaft that he was soon to deepthroat.

Kaitlyn also used as much sluttiness as she could to repay Eve for the best orgasm this month. Using her tongue, Kaitlyn caressed Eve's inner core as much as Eve's tongue did with Kaitlyn's inner core. The two-tone haired Diva would alternate between playing with the brunette's clitoris, and tongue-fucking said brunette.

"Oh yeah Alex! Gag on that fucking cock!" Dolph bellowed, as Alex was superlative at giving his dick the sucking that it so rightfully deserved. The jock even managed to occasionally swirl his tongue around the balls, eliciting even more blissful moans of pleasure from Ziggler.

"Use that tongue Kaitlyn! Get me all wet!" Eve bellowed just as loud as Dolph. Her plan of humiliating Alex went straight out of the window, as she was enthralled by the power of Kaitlyn's tongue, similar to when Kaitlyn was enthralled by the power of Eve's tongue.

Eventually, as Alex used his mouth to deepthroat Dolph, and Kaitlyn used her tongue to delve deep inside Eve, it was now the turn of the two heels to feel their climaxes soon approach. It was only when Alex managed to get his nose buried in Dolph's neatly trimmed light brown pubes and when Kaitlyn got her entire tongue stuck in Eve's wetness that the climaxes would actually become a reality.

Dolph formed a grip hard enough for Alex's chances of escape to be considered impossible, forcing the latter to swallow his armies of semen that surged straight into the hungry mouth that willingly swallowed every droplet of the creamy essence.

Eve was a similar story. She too had wrapped her hands around the back of Kaitlyn's head, and forced the Hybrid Diva to remain where she was at, as the Hoeski's juices flooded out of her and onto Kaitlyn's relentless tongue, which continued to lick deep inside until it captured every little droplet.

And so it was currently the turn of Ziggler and Torres to recoil from their orgasmic high, and transition into a state of post-climax apathy. They would pant frequently in order to regain their breath, which only went to show how good of a job Alex and Kaitlyn did.

Eve's plan may have lead astray, but at least she and Dolph could say they had fun.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**My apologies if the tops weren't topping and the bottoms weren't bottoming! It was the only way I could produce this chapter without spending a bazillion years on it. Hope y'all forgive me!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Daniel Bryan (Versatile)/John Cena (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Big. E Langston (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

~ **Dean Ambrose (Top)/Paige (Versatile)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dean Ambrose (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ Layla (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/The Rock (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**As you can see, I've got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y'all.**


	29. Punk Bryan Cena Layla

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - July 3rd 2012

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"AJ, darling. You sure you're okay?" Layla asked, with genuine concern. AJ's behaviour over the past couple of months was questionable and controversial. It was enough to send AJ's friends away from her (and a good example of that was Kaitlyn).

"Okay? Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" AJ said, clueless about what Layla was referring to. In AJ's mind (and AJ's mind only), she was the perfect picture of sanity, normality and honesty. What else was a woman to do when she had two men (formerly three, but Kane got himself out of that once he realised AJ was more bizarre than he) lusting after her?

"Well it's just that your plan…well…" Layla said, before getting a good glance at AJ's crazed stare. "…you know what, never mind. But what exactly does Cena have to do with this?"

"Well, for one, both Punkie and Bryan have history with Cena…so I guess Cena could see who's the better out of the two."

"Fair point…I guess." Layla shrugged. She just didn't like AJ's crazed look, and she didn't want to see any more of it. "How am I going to convince Cena about this though? I'm not so sure he'll be excited to reunite with Punk, especially after what happened last year."

"Simple. Cena likes the dick." AJ said with a giggle. "And what's better than one dick? Three dicks!"

"Three? There's only Daniel and Punk though doll." Layla said, before an image intruded her mind. "Oh AJ! Please tell me you're not planning on getting Kane involved with this! I mean I know you smooched him and all, but nobody needs to see that monster in his birthday suit!"

"…I already did." AJ said, causing Layla's eyes to widen even further in downright horror. "But no, you don't need to worry. Kane couldn't handle me anyway." AJ said with a giggle, before she delved deep inside her handbag to find something that would come in handy during Layla's challenge. "You'll just be needing this." The American said, before she handed the Brit a long and thick white strap-on.

Layla hesitantly took it into her palms. It had been an extremely long time since she toys on a man. Jamie Noble was willing to go to any length in order to impress Layla, and one thing lead to another, and in the end, Noble whored his hole out to the Diva. "You sure about this April?"

"It's AJ to you. And yep." AJ said, as her frown quickly turned upside down. "Fuck Johnny good for me, and remember to make him moan loud enough to get Punky and Danny boy interested in joining in. Make sure you spill all the details once you're done. I'm already planning my wedding…it just depends on who it's with."

"Okay then…AJ." Layla said with a smile, before she slowly headed off away from the instable Diva. Once she couldn't see the controversial brunette, Layla would mumble to get the annoyance out of her system. "That girl is just one packet full of crazy." The Englishwoman would murmur to herself, as she went off to try and find Cena.

From the few members of the WWE roster who weren't too entranced by the magic of their mobiles, they did send a bizarre look in the petite European's direction, wondering who on earth she had planned to use the white rubber toy on. That did make Layla feel a little anxious.

She wasn't the nasty girl she had built a reputation for herself as throughout the past couple of years. She was now a nice girl. A nice girl that would say goodbye to her old bullying ways. A nice girl that wouldn't show such an attitude towards former flames. A nice girl that would refrain from being kinky.

'_Well…I guess nice girls do finish last.' _Layla thought to herself. AJ's little task was actually making the Diva's Champion consider going back to her old ways (well the sexual and kinky part at least. Not the bullying part). That was bizarre enough. Then again, the whole of the WWE licentious environment was bizarre enough to put any sane person off from wrestling. _'What the hell? I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nasty…just for this once.'_

Layla had come to a decision, and one that she would temporarily abide by. She would go through with AJ's job for her, but only because it secretly sounded like fun.

Eventually, after receiving a slight dose of hassle from Antonio and Aksana after defeating them earlier in the night with Khali, Layla managed to track down where Cena was. With a white strap-on in hand, she sprinted over so that she could quickly tick off AJ's little task for her.

"John! John!" Layla would bellow, and the bellowing paid off. John turned in her direction, intrigued to see the large rubber object in her palms. "Thank God I caught up for you! You wouldn't believe who I just talked to."

"AJ?"

"How'd you know?"

"You have a strap-on. None of the Divas really carry around strap-ons…well aside from Beth and McCool, but McCool went ages ago, and Beth hates your guts."

"Ehh. Fair enough point, but don't forget that I hate Beth too." Layla said. She eventually did notice the absence of her name in that sentence, which surprised her slightly. "But why are you surprised to see me with a strap-on? Don't you know that I'm a nasty girl?"

"Oh, so you're nasty again?" Cena smirked. "I ain't complaining. Nice Layla's cool and sweet and all…but Nasty Layla's hot and sexy."

Layla chuckled at Cena's blunt honesty. Still, he wasn't the first man to say such a thing to her. "Oh John…just as much of an ass kisser as you were before, I see."

"Well I'm not sure about that, but I'd have no problem kissing your ass." Cena once again flashed a smirk in Layla's direction. "As you can tell, I'm pretty horny right about now."

"I think I got that from the boner in your jorts." Layla said, looking down to see the raging erection desperate to escape the confines of the denim bottoms. "Maybe you'd like a hand with that?"

"I could work with a hand…for now anyways." Cena smirked, as his palm slipped through Layla's clothing and moved upwards to cup a feel of her bountiful bust. "You might wanna take the clothes off, though. It's getting a little hot in here anyways."

The British beauty bit her lip to stop any wanton emotions from being exhibited by the man getting a good feel of her breasts. Eventually, she was able to bring herself to slap Cena's hands away. "I think you're right John. It's so hot in here. I can feel the heat getting to me." Layla said with her most seductive voice, as she proceeded to strip off all her clothing (as opposed to just the upper-half that Cena had expected her to take off) in a manner that would make the most sultry of porn stars envious.

Cena went wide-eyed, as expected. With tits like Layla's, it was hard not to show any type of emotion. Cena's emotion was arousal and nothing but. His hard-on somehow grew an extra inch from just staring at those massive mammaries.

Layla chuckled. Cena was so blatant when it came to his arousal. Him staring with his mouth gaped was humorous to her. "Darling, are you just gonna look or what?"

That was enough to snap Cena out of whatever trance he was in, as within seconds, the Massachusett became putty in her hands. His mouth quickly took in one of Layla's areolas whole with just one attempt. The nipple would be the main target in Cena's lustful assault, as the tongue mercilessly swirled around it, making it grow erect in a matter of seconds with the amount of talent that was transpiring.

John wasn't just finished there, however. As his tongue continued to twirl around the hardened nipple, his fingers got to work on Layla's lips. Her clit now also became a target in Cena's evident lust.

Whilst the Englishwoman continued to receive all this pleasure, she forgot about the existence of the strap-on in her palms. Cena was just that good with his body.

Cena continued to use his talent to give joy to Layla through her beautiful feminine features before taking a hold of Layla's strap-on as she suddenly remembered it's presence.

"Wait!" Layla bellowed. Cena was one sneaky man, she'd give him that. Before she could say anything else, however, her facial expression showed multitudes of confusion, as Cena attached the strap-on to her waist. Cena removed his lips from her breasts so he could explain the reasoning for what he just did.

"Just helping you out." Cena said with a smile. "I don't exactly know what AJ's plan is, but I trust you if you're going along with it." And with that, Cena engulfed the dildo whole with his talented oral cavity. Just to give Layla a slice of the pleasure she should be feeling, his fingers slid into her vaginal passage.

Layla was moaning; a mixture of astonishment and arousal oozed from her lips into the atmosphere. It only helped to John's fingers in entering her slick passage, whilst his oral hole took in more and more of the rubber object at a quicker pace.

John's oral talents were out of this world. Many people talked about his talents, and the way that he managed to provide pleasure to Layla through both his mouth and his digits, it wasn't rocket science to figure out why.

The moans elicited from Layla were enough to attract the attention of two young men. Both Layla and Cena were out in the corridor, so Superstars and Divas could clearly see what transpired in front of their eyes. It just so happened that by coincidence, Daniel Bryan and CM Punk happened to be those Superstars.

For once, Punk and Bryan actually talked to each other. Sure some threats were made, but it was progress from their previous interactions. Most of the recent conversations between the two consisted of them trying to mutually come to terms with why AJ smooched them both on the same night on the same show within the same amount of time.

Is she undecided (still)? Is she interested in them both? Is she just a whore? Is she actually a crazy chick?

Punk thought of one option, whilst Bryan thought of the other. The two men could not and would not agree with each other, which could be said for a lot of things.

What was more shocking than actually seeing Punk and Bryan stand so close without exhibiting any bruises was that they both would agree on the sight that presented itself in front of them: John Cena was up to his usual slutty tricks.

They knew Cena wasn't shy around dick; heck, Cena had sucked both of them off at one point within the past year! But to actually suck off a Diva wearing a strap-on? They never knew that Cena was _that _enthusiastic when it came to giving blowjobs.

"Well would you just look at that?" Bryan said, astonished really by what transpired before him.

"I already am." Punk replied. That was about as sarcastic as he could get in the moment, as the shock temporarily took control of his entire body.

The comments didn't phase Cena, however. He continued to suck off Layla with total expertise. He looked like a man who was no novice when providing pleasure through toys.

"You like what you're seeing, hons?" Layla asked with a smile that showcased her beauty. Upon being witnessed by two hot studs dressed in nothing more than wrestling boots and skimpy wrestling trunks, her nasty side finally managed to escape. She looked down on Cena and slapped him in the face (albeit slapping him gently). "Come on hussy! You can do a better job than that! Deepthroat it! Take it all in bitch!"

John was totally shocked by Layla's sudden transition in dominance. Being submissive wasn't against his morals; he just didn't expect the change in control to switch so quickly. Still, he would take Layla's orders, given the situation that she was most likely put in by the infamously instable AJ Lee.

Up and down his head would continue to bob on Layla's rubber cock. The only thing that changed about Cena was his lack of clothing, as both Punk and Bryan worked together to strip down him to nothing after getting commands to do so from the Diva. The British beauty used all of her powers of persuasion (including what AJ had told her prior to this moment) in order to fully sway them over. Punk and Bryan eventually felt as if there was no other choice but to comply with what she says. They would eventually strip themselves nude also, so each and every one of the four wrestlers currently in the corridor all wore nothing. No clothes. No regret. Nothing of the sort.

"Why don't you two get a little comfy? Cena, if you'd please…" Thankfully for Layla, after a few discreet gestures that only Cena could correctly identify, the Massachusett would do exactly as he was told. He went from sucking on a piece of plastic to alternatively sucking on two veiny cocks. Punk's was longer, but Bryan's was meatier. The suctions certainly caught the two men by surprise. They expected Layla to taste their phalluses, rather than have Cena do it.

They weren't complaining though. Cena's mouth brought many talents that would be cherished by their lust. They felt bad for poor AJ, but they had no idea that this was her plan. Her plan that was soon to come into fruition.

Cena alternated with each cock in his mouth. For one moment, he would take in Punk's length, and the other moment would see him swallowing up Daniel whole. Cena was an expert in blowjobs, and that was well-documented around the locker room. Daniel now understood why John Cena made his wrestling career as iconic as it is.

Whilst Daniel and Punk were forgetting about all the joys that AJ possessed and focused on the bliss Cena provided, Layla was only just finding use of the strap-on that was attached to her slender waist.

John was in perfect position. His ass swaying in the air as his mouth continued to work over the two hardened tools belonging to the two lustful individuals towering above him. After getting a view of that ass, Layla had to fuck it.

Without even whispering an indication of sorts, Layla rammed her toy inside Cena's pucker, and the muffled moans originating from him were music to her ears. It fuelled her to thrust faster inside his pucker so more satisfactory whines were audible to the lustful Brit.

Eventually, as Cena's alternate cock sucking progressed, the two rivals in love grew bored of getting oral pleasure. They wanted to forget about Cena and see what AJ saw in the other man. They looked at each other at precisely the same time. It was a little scary with how synchronised the duo of men were.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"No. I don't want to go to Kuwait and hang around with a bunch of goats."

"…What?"

"Goats…you know, the animals." Daniel still looked confused. "You look like a goat." Daniel now knew what Punk referred to.

"I do not…troll!"

"Real clever." Punk rolled his eyes, as a finger of his slipped inside Daniel's tight heat. "Now I never consider bestiality as an option, but on this occasion, I just may…Goatface."

Daniel didn't know how to feel. Should he feel pleasured for the pleasurable intrusion? Should he feel anger through Punk's sarcastic comment? Should he feel confused because of this whole situation?

Pleasure started to overshadow the other two emotions as Punk's finger delved deeper into the hole that eventually quivered at the sensation.

"Why don't you get on all fours, if you want to feel more than just my finger." The words were delivered in a seductive tone. For once, no sarcasm dripped out of his mouth. Daniel felt compelled to do as he was asked. He moved away from the two gentlemen inches away from him, and positioned himself to how Punk requested.

The hole that was presented to Punk looked absolutely heavenly. It was so miniscule, yet so inviting. It looked like entering half of his length inside would most likely tear Daniel apart…exactly what Punk wanted to happen in reality.

Punk quickly moved towards Bryan, and showed no signs of hesitation in plunging inside the juddering starfish. If only AJ could see her men now…she'd most likely cause a mini-flood within a minute or two.

Daniel's reluctance in being submissive towards the ravenette now faded completely. The joy brought to his derriere was too heavenly to even dislike. His feelings for AJ were still strong, but he couldn't bring himself to even remotely dislike Punk's dick.

As one session of anal sex was beginning, the other was already underway. Layla fucked Cena with every ounce of rhythm she had. She was no novice with using strap-ons. One of the few times she would actually thank reminiscing about her days in LayCool.

"Thanks for going through with this John." Layla whispered with a smile. Once she noticed Punk and Bryan looking at her with slight bewilderment, her nasty side came out, and it would be unleashed on poor Cena. "Come on you harlot! Tell me how much you love this dick! Tell me!"

And Cena did express his satisfaction with the piece of plastic inside of him. His wanton purrs were exactly what Layla wanted to hear. As a reward, not only would she thrust faster than the last, but she also stroked his rock hard dick.

John was in heaven at this moment of time! He may have got screwed by a woman, but it was by a woman with some serious skills! Plus the handjob he was given was pretty damn good also.

Back in the other side of the corridor (it was hard to believe location hadn't changed when the risk of somebody walking past remained so high), and Punk was hammering away at Daniel's stretching pucker.

The vegan never thought he'd end up in such a position. He adored doing it doggy style. AJ, Gail, both Bellas and even some of the Superstars would confirm that. It was just he wasn't used to bottoming in his beloved position. After experiencing how pleasurable it was, however, Daniel made a mental note to himself that being submissive wasn't always a negative thing. At least, not when the top was as talented as the man fucking him now.

Hearing Bryan sing such a sweet, melodious tune with nothing but purrs of delight fuelled Punk to improve upon his thrusts. They were sweet before, but now they were fucking _blissful_.

After brief glances of seeing Layla dominate the ten year veteran of WWE, Punk decided to give Daniel a little more pleasure. Whilst his plunges were still absolutely divine, his hand wrapped around Bryan's meaty cock and furiously pumped up and down the length. The sweet, harmonious song sung by the Washingtonian had now gotten a whole lot sweeter.

A race to the first climax had begun. With Bryan and Cena getting jerked off, and their prostates getting stroked, it was hard to tell which man would ejaculate first. Their facial features contorted into idyllic pleasure at approximately the same time. The same went for their voices as they heightened in pitch.

The thrusts maintained their brutally quick pace, even with the slight wave of fatigue that hit both Punk and Layla. Thankfully, the end was drawing near to a close, as both Daniel and John screamed to signify their release.

Daniel came first, and John just after. Large glob after large glob shot straight onto the floor, and continued doing so until the semen on the floor almost became a health hazard.

They weren't the only two climaxes to transpire within such a short duration of time. Punk too felt his limit get reached, and after his bearded rival's heavenly hole continued to clench against his plowing tool, the Chicagoan was done. His piss-slit shot batches of cum deep inside Daniel's insides. Daniel was Punk's cum dumpster, but at this moment in time, both men were okay with that.

"I still hate you."

"As do I. Tell Gertrude I said hi."

"Gertrude? Is that one of your irrelevant ex girlfriends?"

"Nope. Gertrude the Goat."

Welp, the moment of idyllic pleasure now came to an abrupt stop. At least Layla managed to observe the actions of both Daniel Bryan and CM Punk. AJ will be pleased with all the details soon to be given to her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A BOBW update one day after the PPV Chronicles?! MADNESS! Hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me for such a bizarre event ;)**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Big. E Langston (Top)/Dolph Ziggler (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

~ **Dean Ambrose (Top)/Paige (Versatile)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dean Ambrose (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ Layla (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/The Rock (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	30. AJ BigE Dolph

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 17th 2013 (Day of Elimination Chamber)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Dolphie?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm horny."

"Don't say any more." The blonde grinned, as he rushed over to his aroused girlfriend. Body parts got exposed quicker than Sheamus' title win at WrestleMania. Thirty seconds later, and AJ was fully nude. It wouldn't take much longer for her equally as lustful boyfriend to get naked also.

"You gonna suck my cock?"

AJ giggled at the suggestion. It was one she was willing to do. She quickly sunk to her knees and engulfed her boyfriend's thick length.

"Fuck yeah." Dolph moaned, as the pleasure of AJ's oral passage already managed to impress him. It took a lot to impress him. "You know how to suck a perfect fucking cock, don't ya babe?"

AJ took that as a compliment, and as a reward for his kind (and very lustful) words, she took him deeper and deeper until her nose reached his neatly trimmed pubes.

The Diva certainly was gifted with her oral talents. That was pretty much a given though, considering all the dick she's sucked within the past year. Half of the locker room was fortunate enough to receive a blowjob courtesy of one adventurous AJ Lee.

AJ's skills, however, increased whenever she was around the blonde. She felt more excited to suck his dick. She felt more enthusiastic in getting fucked by him. She felt more zealous when doing anything in between.

Her hollow cavity continually engulfed Dolph hole, until the blonde had other plans for his hard as stone length.

"Baby, get that pussy in the air. I wanna fuck it."

AJ giggled, again. It was a little funny, but Dolph and his high-pitched voice sounded so arousing when he was horny. She was compelled to do as he said. She normally never took orders, but given how she would soon be in a world of pleasure, she would this once.

Once AJ got on all fours, it was clear doggy style was the perfect option. Her pussy being exposed was a thing of beauty. And to think, the moment would get even more beautiful once it became moist around Dolph's pistoning phallus.

Dolph's erection became almost painful just thinking about it. Any thoughts in his head became mush, as he quickly plunged himself inside AJ's twitching pussy. Her heat was as glorious as ever.

"Damn!" Was all the stud could say. Going balls deep inside his girlfriend's taut cunt reduced his fluent English to moans and groans of nothing but the utmost delight.

In and out. In and out. Dolph wasn't just talented in the ring; he was talented in fucking any hole presented to him. He used all the skill he possessed to make AJ whine louder and sluttier than ever before. His ears needed to hear her sweet tunes of satisfaction, and they needed it now.

His hands clung onto her slender waist, using it as a method to quicken his already nimble thrusts. She was howling in delight at the sudden increase with both the speed and power of his penetration. Dolph was just glad that somebody appreciated his athleticism in sex.

"Damn! This is what I miss after a couple of minutes away from you two?" The attention of both Ziggler and Lee was given to the man staring at them. They smirked.

"About time you got here E." Dolph smirked. "What took ya so long?"

"Just had to teach Kofi not to mess with perfection." The way that Big E spoke was so cold, but also so blasé. "So, how long have you two been acting like hippos on heat for?"

"The last ten minutes." AJ stated with whines of pleasure, as her beloved continued to drive into her. "So, my brother from another mother, you gonna get involved or are you going to watch…again?"

"Well my sister from another mister, watching you two fuck like crazy last time was pretty cool, but I wanna get a slice of the action." E said, as a slight smirk traversed his face. He undone the straps of his singlet, as his frighteningly large manhood was unveiled. "Who wants it first?"

Even whilst his plunges continued to make AJ purr in absolute ecstasy, Dolph couldn't take his eyes of Big E's cock. "Me!" Dolph was quicker than lightening with his response, and his face lit with glee as Langston walked towards him.

"Guessing you've been needing some black dick for a while, huh?"

"Duh." Dolph smirked, as he used his well-known agility to quickly take in a large chunk of Big E. He now had two people moaning due to the perfection being offered to them, as opposed to the one prior to Langston joining in.

Ziggler was used to showing the whole world that he was the best at what he did (even with Jericho and Punk claiming the precise same thing), but he preferred showing his two closest allies why he was equally as good as sex as he was wrestling.

Why did he prefer sex to wrestling? Well for starters, AJ and Big E both had heavenly bodies. At least Dolph knew so. Getting to screw around with them was like getting an invite to paradise. It was an opportunity that Dolph wouldn't pass up for anything else the planet could offer. It was safe to say Langston and Lee both felt the same way.

Out of all the dark skinned men in the WWE, Big E was the most imposing, for quite a few reasons. His presence alone was intimidating enough, but his body even more so. The tool he possessed down below was ginormous! Big enough to be considered a third leg. There was a reason that AJ decided to call him Big E.

Speaking of the lone female in the trio, AJ was the definition of versatile. Topping or bottoming. She never cared what role she was given. As long as the sex was that of an ideal calibre and the person she did the deed with wasn't generally considered ugly, she wasn't fussy at all.

Her versatility would be evident in a matter of minutes. After bottoming to her beautiful boyfriend, she would soon receive the privilege of topping such a fine piece of ass. At least, that would happen once she had her prized plastic cock in her palms.

The small woman from New Jersey didn't have to worry about her sexual peak, because she already achieved it. Dolph's dick plunged in all the right places, and that was clear to him not only by the magnificent sensation of having his dick clenched by the walls of perfection, but also through her glee-filled mewls. After Ziggler went particularly deep inside his girlfriend, her juices gushed out of her passage and past the rapidly thrusting shaft that went in it.

A little smirk made itself known on the face of perfection. Ziggler couldn't help but to let out his emotions, even just a little, from all the pleasure he managed to offer to his babe within fifteen minutes. Of course, his little smirk would soon grow into a broad grin after managing to fully pleasure Big E and his big black dick.

Langston's shaft was really the first that actually tested Dolph's seamless oral skills. The bleached blonde could handle guys like Cena and Orton without gagging (with the exception that they weren't both in his mouth), but Big E was the only Superstar who could make Ziggler choke on his cock.

Whilst Dolph continued to challenge himself by bobbing his head up and down E's length without gagging, AJ stealthily crawled away from her beloved to fetch her equally as beloved strap-on. It was time for the _real _fun to begin.

"Dolphie poo?" AJ asked, with her voice full of innocence. Both men knew that AJ had something up her sleeves. Once they saw what was in her possession, they knew exactly what the petite Diva was thinking. "You interested in this?"

He stopped sucking on Big E for the moment to answer his darling. "Heck ya babe!" Dolph said with a grin as large as the size of Texas. He looked at Big E shortly after, not wanting to leave the well-endowed muscular being out of the action. "You wanna take my ass? You wanna loosen me up real good big boy?"

"Do you need to ask me more than twice?" A miniscule amount of glee was shown on the face of the black stud, as he positioned himself behind Dolph, who quickly positioned himself in the same position his girlfriend was in just minutes ago.

After getting a view of Dolph's hole (which was on the loose side, but given how big Big E was, the black stud wasn't going to complain), Langston plunged deep inside, whilst melodious moans exited Dolph's lips. The muscular man would only hear such moans for a further transitory moment or two, before AJ shut him up.

"That's it Ziggles. Deepthroat it, just like you did two days ago." AJ smirked, as the view of Dolph whoring himself out to his two closest allies was a view too good not to show emotion on.

"Two days ago? Friday? You mean you guys did it without me?" Big E asked, as he used his raw strength to give pure power to his impactful thrusts.

"Yeah. You couldn't join because you were scouting for stalkers to hide behind bushes and watch over my every move. Remember?"

"Safety's never a bad thing."

"Who said I was complaining?" AJ said with a twisted smile, as she continued watching on Dolph who bestowed every ounce of pleasure he could to his gorgeous girlfriend. As he whorishly sucked her off, his fingers quickly crept inside her unsuspecting lips.

Whilst Lee and Langston continued on with their conversation, Dolph's slutty moans muffled in the background. He didn't keep up with what came out of their mouths, only their rapid thrusts.

It was only when Dolph moaned particularly loudly that he caught the attention of the two dominant figures above him.

"Aww…Dolphie poo…you feeling left out?"

"He kinda looks like it. Then again, he always kinda looks like it when he's not got some black dick in him."

"Oh stop it creep-E. You'll scare my babe away. Is he scaring you, babe?"

Dolph eventually stopped slurping and slobbering on AJ's saliva covered piece of plastic once he felt he sucked enough on it. "Double penetration?" The blonde never took notice of the conversation.

AJ and E didn't care much for Dolph distancing himself briefly from their little conversation, however. Not when he suggested a position as wild as that.

"Oh you are such a slut, babe." AJ smirked.

"A fucking perfect slut." Dolph responded with an equally large smirk, as he looked on at Langston…and what hung below. "You gonna lift me up, big guy?"

"Well my sister from another mister certainly isn't going to do it. No offence Jay." E looked on at AJ, before quickly focussing back on Dolph. "Plus It'll be easier than the time I lifted that Ferrari." And effortlessly so, Langston swept Ziggler off his feet and clung onto his waist with his large biceps. It would be seconds after that the former rammed his dick back inside the latter.

"I still want pictures from that, by the way." AJ said, as she inched closer and closer to her boys.

"Check yo' Twitter. It's your friend for a reason." Big E replied, as he used all the power and aggression inside of him to really give it to the submissive blonde.

"Twitter is every intelligent person's friend. Why do you think I use it so often?" AJ said, as she accessed Dolph's willing hole with her strap-on. The mewls of joy originating from him got a whole lot louder.

The verbal exchanges between AJ and Big E quickly died down when it got completely overshadowed by Dolph's wanton whines of delight.

Swear words would be the only words uttered out of Dolph's mouth. Even AJ was a teeny bit shocked at how frequently Dolph would use profanity when she thrusted inside of him. Then again, that shock quickly subsided once she realised Big E was in Dolph with her. The two alternated thrusts to provide hardcore fucking of the finest variety to their beloved blonde.

As the double penetration continued, a slight dose of fatigue hit both men involved with the threesome. There was only so much rough treatment anybody could take before fatigue would kick in. After sweat was pouring from Big E's forehead and Dolph's slick hair turned into a mini afro, the thrusts began to slow down slightly.

It was all just as well. With perfect timing, both men started to get that well-known tingling in their loins. Three thrusts later, and Big E shot his load deep inside Dolph's stretched pucker. Seconds later, and Dolph's essence was fired from the piss-slit and landed on the powerhouse's abdomen. It didn't stop the threesome from transpiring though. Albeit the thrusts being slowed down, it didn't stop the session from being just as intense as it was in its peak.

Five minutes was the duration of time that the double penetration would last for post-climax, and Dolph eventually remembered what it felt like to stand on the ground. Not that he was complaining. What he just had was perfect sex, with perfect people, in his perfect life.

He may not have been World Heavyweight Champion just yet, but life was perfect for Dolph Ziggler.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Damn! Now that's a quick update! Can I just say how much I adored writing this! After writing them together, I now ship those three so hard together! **

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

~ **Dean Ambrose (Top)/Paige (Versatile)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dean Ambrose (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ Layla (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/The Rock (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	31. Antonio Paige Wade

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - December 31st 2012 (Day of New Year's Eve)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"We could raise little Llama babies! We can call them Antana and Aksanio!" The Lithuanian squealed with joy. The Swiss was less than pleased with the ludicrous words seeping out of his former flame's mouth.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"No hubby, I understand." Aksana smiled, as she inched closer. "I know you don't want to move to Lithuania with me. That's why we could raise the cute little Llama babies in Switzerland. It will be perfect!"

"You know what? Forget it! I cannot deal with your idiocy for any longer!" And with that, Cesaro stormed off, leaving a befuddled Aksana on her own.

"Was it something I said?"

;;;;;

"You've got some bloody cheek coming up to me when I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"Trust me, I've seen the girl you've been having your conversation with. She's hardly anything special."

"Oh really?" Paige scowled. "And I suppose you're something special?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Wade smirked. "See, I won the Intercontinental title earlier tonight, and as I'm a champion in the WWE, I'm pretty sure that makes me something special."

"So you won a title and you think you've earned the right to call yourself some special Superstar?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow. "A man in drag won the Women's Championship back in 2000. Does that make him something special?"

"Are you trying to compare me to a bloody cross-dresser?!"

"Well I haven't seen what you get up to in your private time, but sure…let's go with that." Paige smirked at Wade's anger. "What? Can't take a joke?"

"Not one that compares me to a freaking cross-dresser!"

"N'aww…poor Wade. Should I call your mummy and tell her that her little man's been hurt?"

"Oh real funny. I suppose you think you're some type of comedienne, huh?"

"Considering I'm a WWE Diva, not really." Paige said. "You need to lighten up. Me comparing you to a cross dresser is what you get from shoving Sasha out of the convo."

"Well pardon me for trying to make your day more interesting." Wade said. "With all the bloody girl talk the Divas have, I'm surprised that they're not tired of talking about their own period pains."

"Is that what you think we talk about?" Paige said. A cackle almost escaped her peachy lips. "Thank bloody Christ you don't know the stuff Divas go on about when the men aren't around."

"I couldn't care less as to what those irrelevant Divas talk about. I'm pretty confident I know the shit that comes out of your mouth anyway."

"Oh. Is that so?" Paige smirked. "So, enlighten me, Mr. Barrett? What is the shit that comes out of my mouth?"

"Dildos, strap-ons, that type of crap." Wade said with notable hesitance. Paige was sure to capitalise on that.

"Well done. Take it I'm supposed to be impressed…because I'm not. What I am impressed with is how much of a bloody pussy you are around dicks."

Wade didn't know quite how to respond to that. Thankfully, it came to his mind eventually, otherwise he'd have been left a speechless man. "Me? Scared of a cock? What type of idiot's scared of genitalia?"

"You."

"Am bloody not."

"Then prove it."

"I will."

"Good."

No words or letters would be uttered for the next few moments, until Wade decided to break the awkward silence.

"In fact, why don't I bloody show you that I'm not afraid of cock?"

"That isn't your own?"

"Oh shut up." Wade scowled, with a hint of a leer on his face. "How's Antonio Cesaro for you?"

"Well, he is pretty well hung from what I hear." Paige said. "I guess it'd be interesting to see how he'll make you scream like a little bitch with his dick."

"You must be foolish to think anybody could make me scream." Wade smirked.

"Sure…whatever. Now why don't you take me to him? This'd be worth you shoving Sasha out of the way."

"Be careful what you wish for. It may bloody well come true." And so, Wade lead Paige all the way to his private locker room. He hoped Antonio was in there with Layla, given the plans of a foursome that the two European studs agreed on. If not…well Wade didn't want to think about that yet. He was still optimistic about seeing the Swiss.

And rightfully so. After navigating himself through various locker rooms and numerous drunken WWE stars (it _was _New Year's Eve after all), Barrett finally found his locker room. One pull of the knob and it would swing open, unveiling a lone native of Europe.

"What happened to Layla?"

"Aksana was what happened."

"A run-in with the ex, huh?" Barrett smirked. "Didn't end so well for ya, huh?"

"You're lucky I managed to drag myself away from that insane woman. She makes Lithuania seem like a more distasteful place than America."

"Well at least you're here now."

Paige yawned at the exchange between the two Europeans. It went unnoticed, considering both men only looked at each other. "As much as I love bromances, this one is gonna get old quick if there isn't any fucking or sucking within the next few minutes."

Antonio looked at Wade in disbelief. "She's got a mouth on her."

"Told you she'd be a feisty one." Wade said, inching towards his closest ally currently in the WWE. "But forget her, for now at least. I want that little celebration fucking we had planned."

Antonio smirked. "And you'll get it. No need to worry about that." With that, the United States Champion practically kissed every inch of Wade's body after the two shared a passionate lip-lock. Once he reached the trunks, they would get torn apart in a matter of seconds. "I'll give you something that a Champion truly deserves."

And then Wade felt it. He felt heaven when Antonio opened his lips and took Wade in. Like a man. Not like one of those prissy Divas who gagged at trying to take it all in. A man who showed no remorse nor regret.

Exactly what Wade loved about Antonio. He wasn't a sissy. He wasn't afraid to go against a challenge and dominate the hell out of it. Even when Antonio sucked dick, he did it with dominance. He did it and took charge. He did it and showed no signs of submissiveness whatsoever. A man exactly after Wade's heart.

Once Antonio deepthroated all of Wade without a gag, it sealed the deal. Antonio was officially like Wade. Antonio was what Wade would consider to be one in a million: A man who could partake the sluttiest of things yet not drop an ounce of supremacy in the process.

Paige was getting exactly what she anticipated when she witnessed the homoeroticism coming from Wade and Antonio. Once she stripped of her clothes, she fully intended to get involved with the action that transpired right in front of her very eyes.

Almost slithering her way towards the two gentlemen, Paige startled Wade when he realised she was centimetres away from his body.

She didn't say anything to him, however. Instead, she kissed him with a moment filled with an equal amount of passion as Wade's kiss with Antonio. The invasion of each lips lead to the duo of ravenettes moaning with delight (although Wade could thank Antonio for heightening the volume of said moans).

After applying the same suctions up and down Barrett's impressive manhood, Antonio wanted to conquer another challenge in his mind. He wanted to see how much of the Brit he could take inside of him without losing his ascendancy. So, after taking one final slurp of the tool, Antonio got on his back. His legs, for once, spread wide open.

"Fuck me." Those were two words he never thought he'd say in his WWE career, but he proved himself wrong. Wade was glad to hear those two words spill out of the mouth of the Swiss. He was immediately drawn to the diminutive hairy hole, and only seconds later, he plunged his dick inside Antonio's incredibly taut heat.

Antonio rarely bottomed on his own free will, but the Swiss was confident that this encounter as a bottom would be one that would lead to absolutely no regret.

Cesaro's legs instinctively wrapped around Wade's waist once the Brit would incorporate his well-known strength and brutal thrusts onto Antonio's defenceless little hole.

Just watching the toughness of these two men made Paige lick her lips with a ludicrous amount of lust inside of her. She was wishing that lust wasn't the only thing inside of her. After getting a wicked idea into her horny mind, she would position herself so that she could experience similar doses of satisfaction from both men.

She straddled the face of Antonio, making her anal passage hover above the mouth of the United States Champion. As for her pussy? Well, she got Wade to take care of that. She grabbed the back of his head and lowered it down to her yoni. The Brit got a clear idea of what she wanted him to do.

If a woman normally would have done that to Barrett, he would've smacked their hands away immediately. But Paige was clearly no normal woman. Her lips looked particularly delectable, and her appeal was too enthralling not to feel rapt by. Barrett eagerly swooped down and proceeded to eat out the NXT Diva, whilst Antonio would thrust his tongue inside her derriere.

Paige quickly took over Antonio as the loudest moaner in the room. Even though the latter was the one with the big dick in him, Paige was the one with two relentless tongues in her two holes.

Wade continued his powerful thrusts inside the clamping hole, whilst his tongue used equally as powerful plunges inside Paige's pussy. He was showing to his fellow Europeans exactly why he's a dominant force in the WWE.

The tautness of the holes presented to the imposing Brit were absolutely impressive. He could tell that Antonio and Paige rarely bottomed judging by how taut their holes were.

A realm of euphoria was offered simply through the tightness of their heats. Wade had never licked a cunt so taut and moist as Paige's, and Wade also never fucked a hole which clenched as much as Cesaro's. It was a good thing simply for the pleasure, but also a downfall. His skin colliding into Antonio's was perhaps too much of a pleasurable thing down the line.

Speaking of Antonio, he was beginning to visualise beige stars gently twirl around the rear-end that he continuously tongue-fucked. It was a miracle that he was even able to get the young lass straddling his face to express her satisfaction with skills, especially when Wade eventually climaxed inside him. All the joy given to the Swiss increased tenfold when he felt the liquid substance of Wade surge deep inside his stretched walls.

Once Wade did reach his sexual peak, it was his turn to bottom to the domineering native of Switzerland. It was what they agreed on when the two European powerhouses planned the session of wild sex.

Antonio also realised this, once Paige's moaning toned down in volume. It gave him more time to think, and with Wade unplugging from his hole, Antonio thought plenty about the Intercontinental Champion.

After getting commanded by both men, Paige moved herself away from the Swiss native, who rushed over to stick his dick in the small little asshole that quivered for his girth.

Wade already to began moaning with lust. As much as he thought the sensation would sting, it didn't. He thought that Antonio ramming his manhood inside would make him scream in pain, but it didn't. The Brit felt that more severe pain was endured in the ring.

Wade actually felt quite pleasured. It was rewarding not having to endure with such pain whilst a man like Antonio had his way with him. It made the celebration a _lot _more enjoyable.

Listening to whine upon whine that originated from the mouth of the fellow ravenette aroused Paige. It was unexpected to hear Wade pleasured in such a submissive position. It was quite the turn-on. Her pussy got a whole lot wetter just witnessing the action transpire in front of her eyes, and listening to the fine melodious tune that was Wade's expression of subservient joy.

An idea popped into the head of the young lass from Norwich, but it would be one that got quickly rejected. She thought about straddling Wade's face and have him eat her out again, but then she wouldn't hear those alluring whines from Barrett's mouth, that she would most likely never hear again. Instead, she settled with just a finger or two. It was worth it though. Witnessing the reaction of the Englishman was something that she wouldn't miss out on for the world.

It took a real strong man to bring out Wade's inner bottom. Cena couldn't do it. Sheamus couldn't do it. Orton was close to doing it, but failed in the end. Antonio was the first (and most likely last) to hear the arousing sounds of mewls rush from the Intercontinental Champion's mouth.

Wade had already climaxed, and eventually it would be turns of Paige and Antonio. The bearded Brit's presence alone managed to speed up the wait for their much anticipated orgasm.

What Barrett loved about all of this was not only the sensation of having his prostate stroked by a more dominant man, but also the barrage of vulgarity that would seep out of Antonio and Paige. He loved that this was the reaction they gave to his extremely rare display of submissiveness.

The Swiss and the Englishwoman couldn't help themselves. They were nearing an session of orgasmic bliss, thanks to the Englishman who was currently on his back, with legs spread wide in the air as his hole was in the midst of getting absolutely hammered by Antonio's fat cock.

Wade was going to come out of this experience with a looser hole, but he wouldn't be embarrassed by it. If anything, it reminded him of this precious experience. The experience that would be remembered throughout the rest of his WWE career.

Antonio spent his final few thrusts obliterating Wade's prostate.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Release.

The seemingly never ending flow of cum surged from Antonio's piss-slit and raced deep inside the Brit's battered pucker. Each man was now even, and they could now get away with calling each other sperm banks without a brutal punch in the face.

A look full of lust was shared between the two Europeans. Their eyes intertwined, and their hearts beat…but their attention was stolen. Paige's ear-wrenching scream pierced the fleeting silence when she was the last to experience a mind-shattering climax. Her pussy juices gushed past her lips and landed swiftly on Wade's floors.

And now the room would be back to silence. After such a wild and passionate threesome, silent was golden.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I really liked this pairing! Wade being submissive is so rare, but I actually found it really hot writing him as an eager bottom. **

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

~ **Dean Ambrose (Top)/Paige (Versatile)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Bottom) (Requested by phoenix360)**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dean Ambrose (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom)/The Rock (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	32. Dean Paige Roman Seth

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 17th 2013 (Day of Elimination Chamber)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The John Cena problem had finally been solved. For years now, John Cena was a giant migraine in the minds of the WWE Universe. With his darn happy-go-lucky attitude and his frequent transformations into Super-Cena, it was clear to see that John Cena was a major problem amongst the WWE roster.

The emphasis, being on 'was'. After defeating John Cena, Sheamus and Ryback all in one match, the Shield had accomplished what many deemed to be impossible. If the simple-minded never saw the Shield as a threat before, they sure as hell did now.

Now that their task was complete for now, their mission now was to celebrate. Celebrate the hard-fought win that was so rightfully theirs. Usually that would mean double teaming Seth, but the Dean and Roman had a little bit of difficulty trying to arrange that for now, considering that the former 'Tyler Black' was in the midst of a conversation with Paige.

"And you know what the worst bloody thing about her is?"

"What?" Seth asked with anticipation.

"I gave her a bloody beat down when the cameras were off, and she couldn't shut up about how I dragged her by the hair."

Seth almost felt like he was going to collapse in giggles. Summer Rae was _such _a Diva. She wouldn't have lasted ten seconds in the Indies.

Ambrose and Reigns just stared on, not really knowing how to feel. Seth acted just how they envisioned a majority of teenage girls to act. He giggled and he gossiped. His mannerisms were no different to the mannerisms of two adolescent females. No wonder Seth was looked at as the weaker member by the group by certain people.

Dean wasn't having a member of his group look effeminate while he and Roman just stand there and watch in horror as Seth giggled with Paige. What type of mortification would that bring to a group as intimidating as the Shield?

"Seth! Get over here!" Dean bellowed, with a face that could curdle milk.

Rollins caught note of Ambrose's glare, but didn't think too much of it. Dean was pissed most of the time anyway. "Just a second Dean."

"Now Rollins! Don't make me repeat myself." The tone was stern. Dangerously stern.

Seth was about to respond, but Paige tapped him on the shoulder. She assured him that she'd take matters into her own hands.

"Seth bloody said to hold on! I have respect for you Moxley, but we're in the middle of a conversation, and we're going to finish it, whether you want us to or not."

Dean was enraged, as was Roman. The audacity of this Diva was unbelievable. Then again, Paige was a former star of the Indies. All female Indy wrestlers were vocal at one stage or another in their lives.

Dean didn't like getting yelled at by people, however. It made him feel inferior. That angered him, and nobody liked seeing Dean when he would get angered.

Roman felt like he had to step in, or things would otherwise get messy. He saw an infuriated Dean once. Never had he seen so much chaos and mayhem in his life until that moment. "Don't worry Dean. I got this." Roman's attention then turned to Seth. "Rollins; get your scrawny ass here now or we don't fuck you for a week."

"What?!" Seth pouted. He loved the conversation he had with Paige, but he loved his sexcapades with Dean and Roman even more. "That's unfair!"

"Deal with it." Roman stated monotonously. He didn't show an ounce of emotion, making Seth all the more upset that he couldn't crack Roman.

An idea quickly popped into Paige's head. "Don't worry. I'll come with you." She would whisper in his ear. Seth nodded in response.

"Okay guys. Where are we going this time?"

"Same place we always go Seth." Dean replied. He had lost the anger he felt moments ago, now that Seth was obeying him.

"Meet me in the Shield's locker room." Seth whispered to the young lass from England, before leaving her temporarily to meet with the other two rising stars.

And so the three mysterious rogues went to their locker room. They all knew what was soon to come; the Shield went to their locker room to celebrate a hard fought victory after a PPV match. First it was at TLC, and now it's at Elimination Chamber.

"So…what's my punishment gonna be this time guys? Whipped? Ball gag? Handcuffs?" Seth didn't even bother hiding his enthusiasm just thinking about all of his possible punishments. They aroused him to no end. He liked it rough. He liked the wild aspect of sex. Sex would not be good quality sex in Seth's eyes unless the sex in question had at least one form of wildness in it. Dean and Roman both proved themselves to be the epitome of wild and rough.

"If you keep on talking, we'll leave you to the wolves." Dean glared directly at the enthusiastic member of his group. "The Shield are supposed to be a trio of intimidation. A trio who seeks to fix the injustice that has been produced in the WWE. What you are doing is devaluing the Shield. Do you know how bad that makes me and Roman look? Do you know what would happen if other members of the roster saw you gossiping to Paige and acting like a darn Diva? I don't think you do."

"Is that what you're both so angry about?" Seth asked sheepishly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you two were getting so pissed with me because I was talking to her. She's a cool girl though."

"Being cool is irrelevant." Roman stated. "She is not a member of the Shield. You cannot emotionally open yourself up to her or any other wrestler in the WWE and expect us to give you the respect that you yearn for."

"…I think she'd make a good addition to our group." That was all that Seth could think of as a retaliation.

"She may do, but she isn't _currently _a member. Until she's a member of the Shield, if she becomes a member of the Shield, we don't want you showing any type of emotion to her, or any other wrestler in the WWE. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dean." Seth bowed his head down like a prepubescent school boy in trouble.

"Good. Now that we've addressed that situation, we can move onto the punishment." Dean smirked. He got hard just visualising Seth in the sick, twisted positions that ran vividly in his mind. "Strip. Then get on all fours. Legs spread apart. Hands behind your back. Me and Roman will do the rest."

And so, after stripping himself from all of his clothes, Seth got into position. After getting scolded for talking to somebody who wasn't Dean nor Roman, the Superstar with two-toned hair could feel more enthusiastic once he knew that he was about to receive the punishment he secretly desired.

He was in the infamous doggy style position. His fingers touched his back. His hole was wide open, and ready for the taking. Rollins was presented in a way that earned a husky growl of arousal from both Ambrose and Reigns.

Roman licked his lips, whilst Dean smirked at the tremendous sight before him. He didn't need to order Seth to stay still. He knew the desire that Seth possessed whenever he was sexually chastised.

There were an array of tools that would be appropriate in use for what the Shield were about to do to Seth. Dildos, cock rings, ball gags, handcuffs. Everything that a bondage fetishist could possibly dream about were all in the Shield's locker room (one had to wonder how a trio as rebellious as the Shield were even allowed their own private locker room in the first place, but that was another story for another day).

After not seeing nor feeling anything spectacular within the last few moments, Seth gradually grew bored of doing pretty much nothing. Were they jerking off. Was that all his punishment consisted off? It'd be a good punishment, considering how much he disliked it.

Then that all change, however. He felt a toy enter inside him. He liked feeling things inside of him (well for the most part anyway). Once said toy delved deeper inside of him, Rollins could get an identifiable grasp of what the toy was. It felt a lot like anal beads. Those multiple little balls penetrating his insides was a familiar feeling to the blonde. "Deeper." Seth moaned, but Seth didn't get what he wanted. The moment that the room became silent yet again was the moment that the anal beads got taken out.

"You don't get to have a part in your own punishment, Sethie." Ambrose grinned his maniacal grin. After Seth whined and complained, Dean decided to take further action. "You know, you're lucky we're keeping you in the group. If a Superstar or Diva were in your place, we would have given them to Hornswoggle. Tell me and Roman why we shouldn't do the same to you."

"Because I can be valuable to the group. I pinned Ryback tonight. Surely that means something."

"You did so with my help." Roman stated monotonously.

"Well…I can be a good cock sucker." Seth responded. He was just desperate to receive his punishment.

"So is Cena, but he's not in our group."

Silence filled the atmosphere, as Rollins had trouble thinking of any reply. It seemed that he would have to scrape the barrel in order to receive his punishment. "Please! I'll do anything! Just punish me! Just do anything to me!" Seth pleaded without a care in the world that he sounded like a total gutter slut.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Seth didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he didn't think about what consequences Dean had in mind for the moment being. He just wanted to get fucked.

Various little ideas ran through Ambrose's mind. Oh how he would have fun making the whole world know about Seth being his and Roman's little bitch. Alas, Dean could only go through with one of those ideas…for now anyways.

The first idea that popped into Dean's mind was the first that he would implement into Seth's punishment. Positioning himself in front of Seth, he was ready to dish out orders to the helpless man beneath him. "Get the bottoms off." Seth went to use his hands, but Dean slapped them away quicker than a hiccup. "I didn't say use your hands! Use your teeth!"

Seth was confused by that, but he would nonetheless try to follow his instructions. Moving as close as he could to the zipper, Rollins bit hard on it, and used all the strength he had to drag the zipper all the way to the bottom. It was a good thing that Dean went commando on this occasion.

And so, the cock of Dean Ambrose was whipped out for Seth to gaze at, momentarily, before he would sluttily suck on it.

Dean smirked, but he also moaned at the sensation of Seth's suctions. Seth was an oral expert. He would frequently take Dean all the way to the base, without gagging, whilst Roman cuffed his hands together. Rollins was a true oral expert, and that was evident now (if it wasn't evident before from all the encounters Seth has had with Dean).

This was what Rollins could get into! It almost killed him when nothing happened to him whilst his naked self was on all fours. When Seth was naked, it meant one of two things: he was showering, or he was having sex. In this case, it was the latter. Once Roman stripped himself from the black clothes, he rammed his exposed manhood inside the twitching hole of the blonde. The sex would now begin with a bang…literally.

Seth felt like such a slut at this moment in time. As he was getting spitroasted by Dean and Roman (for what felt like the tenth time), wanton thoughts rushed through his brain. He should have felt so ashamed for exposing his hole for his allies to fuck…but he didn't. He was content with being a satisfied slut.

The satisfaction that Seth, as well as the other members of the Shield, felt in numerous doses would suddenly vanish. A knock could be heard, but they ignored it. Another knock was ignored. A third knock was ignored. The seemingly endless knocks after that were not ignored. Through muttering and mumbling his annoyance, Roman opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to join the party."

"There is no party, and you aren't invited."

"Well isn't that a shame? Looks like I'll have to gatecrash this little event then." Those words quickly became true, as the person in question barged past Roman and saw the action that transpired in front of them. "Well, I always knew that Seth sucked, but I never knew that was literal."

"Shut up, Paige." Dean growled. How the hell did a petite woman like her manage to burst past Roman anyway? "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Like I told Roman, I'm here to join in."

It was in that moment that Reigns grabbed Paige. He was about to drag her out of the locker room, but Dean verbally stopped him. "Let go Roman." And he hesitantly did. "How do you exactly plan on joining in, Paige?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to bang the little slut with you." It was surprising that she spoke so negatively of the man she was talking to less than an hour ago, but that seemed to be what Paige had just did.

"I guess this will be interesting." Dean said, after thinking Paige's suggestion through, the imagery running through his mind was appeared like it was good imagery. "There's a strap-on over there. Use it on the slut. Double team him with Roman."

"I knew there was a bloody good reason I liked you." Paige smirked, as she grabbed the black piece of plastic on display. "You better not mind sharing Roman, because I'm gonna get myself just as much of Seth's arse as you will."

"Whatever." Roman said through gritted teeth. He despised Paige. He didn't come from the Indies like Moxley, Black or Knight (known now as Dean, Seth and Paige). He didn't receive the chance to know Paige personally, but judging by her sardonic attitude, he didn't want to.

Both ravenettes would have to put their feelings for each other aside for the moment. Dean once again ordered for them to 'fill the slut' (in his words), and Dean didn't like repeating himself.

Paige and Roman eventually managed to simultaneously squeeze themselves inside the tautness of Seth's hole. It stung like a bitch, but pain only made the punishment more pleasurable. Yes. Seth was one of those sluts that got off of pain.

The agony that Rollins' pucker would have to tolerate not only brought satisfaction to the owner of the pucker, but to all parties involved. Paige and Roman were in euphoria when they felt the tightness clamp on their tools. Dean was in heaven when Seth's moans were muffled through his impressive girth. His gags sounded like music that would be considered an all-time classic to Dean's twisted ears.

Speaking of Ambrose, he was almost at the top of his limit. All that he could endure…wasted on just a blowjob. A perfect blowjob, but still one blowjob nonetheless. Once the blonde would deepthroat Dean's manhood (yet again), that was it. His limit had now been reached, and he would experience a mind-shattering ejaculation. Seth would feel tons of cum rush from Dean's piss-slit and into his mouth. He almost choked with how much semen there was inside his oral cavity.

As Dean unloaded his sperm inside of Seth, his mobile was heard ringing in his pocket. He really had no excuse not to pick it up, considering the phone could be grabbed in a swipe that would take a diminutive amount of seconds.

"Hello?"

"Dean. Where are you at?"

"The Shield's locker room. Why are you asking?"

"Because I want you in my locker room now."

"Now's not a good time."

"Well…the Shield are a little busy at the moment." Dean almost moaned at that point, once he felt Seth lick the tip of his dick clean.

"I don't care…wait, do you have Paige with you?"

"How could you guess?"

"Because I can hear her. Moaning. And swearing. With an English accent. Anyway, just get here as soon as possible…and bring Paige with you too."

"Fine. We'll see you soon."

"You better. My championship match is in about twenty minutes. If I don't get my dick sucked within then, your group will have hell to pay."

And then Punk hung up.

Thankfully, time was on his side. Roman also reached his limit, as his essence surged deep inside Seth's asshole. Paige was also feeling the effect of stamina kick in, as her thrusts evidently got slower and less impactful as time progressed.

"Roman, keep on punishing Seth. Use whatever you have to on him. Just don't kill him or send him into a coma. Paige, you're coming with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"To Punk."

"Typical. I totally knew you was sucking his dick."

"Do you want to go or do you want Roman to make you his bitch?"

"I'm nobody's bloody bitch, for your fucking information! I'm going anyway."

"Good. Then we're out of here."

It was a fortunate thing that Paige had clothes on. It saved valuable time. The wrestlers who formerly went by Jon Moxley and Britani Knight left the locker room, whilst Roman did as was instructed. Seth was just glad that he would feel the pleasure that Roman was sure to give to him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I'm actually kind of proud, because this is probably the first chapter of BOBW that's gone over 3000 words for a while now. Plus the pairing's epic too!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ CM Punk (Top)/Dean Ambrose (Versatile)/Paige (Bottom) (Requested by xLifeFullOfLaughterx)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom)/The Rock (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	33. Punk Dean Paige

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 17th 2013 (Day of Elimination Chamber)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So…what exactly are we supposed to do when we get to Punk's?"

"That's for him to know, and for you to find out."

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Shut up."

"You're bloody nice." Paige smirked. "Haven't changed much from the Indies, huh Moxley?"

"You going to keep on calling me that Britani? I go by Dean Ambrose now, in case you haven't realised."

"My bad. Must've spent too much time fucking your slut of a member in his arse."

"You're lucky you're from the Indies."

"That's an empty threat if I ever saw one."

"Are you going to yap when you get in Punk's locker room?"

"Depends on if he annoys me."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Dean stated, just before he and Paige arrived at Punk's locker room. Once the duo did get there, he knocked on the door that would soon be opened.

Paige wasn't expecting to see such a display on show. Punk was fully nude and stroking his cock. The piercing on top glistened when she blatantly gazed at it.

"You like what you see?" Punk smirked his darned attractive smirk. His hands majestically worked his entire length, enticing Dean and Paige almost immediately.

"It's not bad." Paige smirked.

"So you're actually complementing someone, huh? Isn't that a first for you?" Punk smirked back.

"I complement people…they just have to earn those compliments."

"How about you take those clothes off and earn yourself some of my cum?"

"You're bloody awful when you try to make things seem sexy." Paige shook her head with a disappointed sigh, but she stripped nonetheless. Dean did too, but only so he wasn't the odd one out. He didn't like being the odd one out when it came down to clothing (or lack thereof), as evident from the Shield's uniform.

"Good. I wasn't trying to be sexy. I was trying to make sure you get the hint."

"How dumb do you think I am? That's a hint Kelly Kelly could manage to get." Nonetheless, the ravenette did as she was told. Sinking to her knees, Paige would engulf the member on show, much to Punk's satisfaction. He wasn't fully satisfied, however, once he remembered Dean stood in the room with them.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Punk would ask, and Dean got the hint just as quickly as Paige had done. He too sunk to his knees, and they both would eventually share the entire length to themselves.

Ambrose would coat one side in saliva, whilst Paige coated the other side. The latter of the duo would occasionally slide past Punk's shiny metal piercing. It was a nice feeling for her. Paige did like piercings. A titbit of information to the masses of Paige fans that may go a long way (depending on how interested the fan was in her).

A titbit of information to the masses of Ambrose fans out there was that he liked it rough and nasty. Not exactly a shocking piece of information, but still information nevertheless.

Dean's teeth scraped against the flesh of his superior. Punk was just lucky that those pearly whites wouldn't clash against his piercing, otherwise he'd be in a whole world of pain heading into his title match with Dwayne less than fifteen minutes away.

Oh time…how it was a current enemy of Punk's. Having to experience a mind-shattering ejaculation plus squeezing in a few last minute training regimes within fifteen minutes was not an easy task for anybody to handle. Not even Punk.

"Get off! Get off!" Punk bellowed. Dean was slightly anxious that he had hurt his leader, but relieved to hear that it was only to express his yearn for a new position, and he had just the one in mind.

After listening to instructions spill out of his oral hole, Paige slowly straddled Punk's waist, and felt his bulbous head quickly enter her rose bud. She would moan in delight as his thick girth made itself known inside her wet pussy.

After listening to instructions spill out of his oral hole, Dean did as Punk demanded. His tongue swiftly slapped each testicle of the Chicagoan. Occasionally his teeth were used, but he knew that would only heighten the pleasure for Punk. After sharing previous experiences together in independent promotions, they learned more about each other. One of the things that really managed to make these two more than just good acquaintances was the fact that they both had an immense love for rough sex.

Punk was just left to deal with the heavenly bliss that the two fellow Indy stars were offering to him. Paige's pussy and Dean's oral area were a perfect combination. It was sweet, yet rough. It was passionate, yet wild. It was filled with juxtapositions that increased the arousal and desire that Punk felt for the two individuals (other than himself) in his locker room.

The allegiance of time seemed to change yet again for Punk. Shifting from ally to foe to ally yet again, Punk wasn't quite sure what to make of the amount of time he had left. He was nearing an orgasm of epic proportions (just as he desired), but would time make Punk change his opinion for a fourth time? Surely not. Surely not when he was so close to releasing deep inside Paige's young pussy (he hoped she was on birth control, or she would have to deal with one moody little brat to raise for the rest of her life).

Her talented bounces and Dean's rough methods were quickly thinning out the wait for his grand release, and grand was what it would be. When he could feel her g-spot, it was the end. Punk let out an almighty roar that could be heard across the building as he spilled his seed inside the wet cunt which also consisted of Paige's juices gushing out of her and onto the cock that continually plunged inside her. It was fundamentally a much shorter version of the domino effect.

Once Paige was satisfied, she hopped off of Punk and got herself dressed…only Punk wasn't as supportive.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Stroking the pope's back. What does it fucking look like?"

"You aren't getting dressed just yet…unless you can't handle round two."

Paige considered it for a moment. "…Nah. Couldn't handle all the boredom." And that was her reply. She quickly put her articles of clothing back on before making a beeline out of Punk's locker room. The challenger to the WWE Championship sighed in disappointment, before looking at Dean.

"You know…she seems like such a good addition. Just need to tame the bitch's attitude a little and she'll be perfect."

"Want me to do that now, Brooks?"

"I'll be alright Moxley. Just stay naked, and wait for me to come back."

"Why? What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just don't use any razors or knives."

That was one idea scratched out of Dean's head. "Very well."

The conversation ended there, given that Punk was now dressed in his gear and ready to compete. He leaned over and gave Ambrose one final kiss on the lips (although tongues and teeth did come into play during said kiss). It would be considered a good luck kiss by most people…but neither Punk nor Ambrose could be considered most people. It was just a kiss that meant nothing aside from quenching a fraction of their heightening lust.

"Once I win the title, make sure to gain use of some toys. My hole could use it." Punk stated nonchalantly, before he left the room, leaving Ambrose all by himself…

…At least Ambrose couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Welp, this was supposed to be a quickie, and that was what it was. Hopefully next chapter will be longer…who knows?*shrug***

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Layla (Bottom)/The Rock (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	34. Punk Layla Rock

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - ?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Black. Pitch black. His vision was completely obscured. Nothing to see and nothing to observe. He would try and move, but alas, he was confined. He wasn't sure what to, but he did know that he was confined.

"Having trouble, Dwayne?" A deep voice made itself known, although it was quite a distance away from the Hollywood star. "Only coming back to your senses now, huh?" The low-pitched voice got more sinister as time progressed. "It's about time you paid for your sins Dwayne. Every petty insult you've used, and now it's all going to come back and bite you in the ass. You can undo the blindfold now."

Dwayne didn't know who the man was addressing, but he eventually did, once he caught sight of who towered above him. It was a slender female figure wearing a bustier, panties, gloves, stockings and high heels; all of which were in black. She even had a whip in her possession…although, something didn't look quite right. It looked as if there was more than one riding crop in front of him. Perhaps it was because he was still a little out of it.

"Remember me, Dwayne, honey?" That voice. That ever so slight Canadian twang. It was Trish Stratus…as a blonde…or was she a brunette? Dwayne couldn't identify the colour of her hair in his dazed condition. "Of course you do. I'm Trish Stratus. Seven time Women's Champion. I'm the girl with those big tits that you couldn't stop staring at." She whipped him. "I'm the girl who had to deal with your bullcrap about my ass." Another whip. "Do you know how annoyed I was? Do you know how many people commented on my tits because of you?" Another whip, but this one more lethal than the others. "Don't worry Dwayne. It's okay now. You've just got a dose of Stratusfaction." A final whip, but also a wink was sent his way, before Trish sashayed off. She had a nice ass too, Dwayne would notice, as the cheeks jiggled during Trish's little exit strut.

Another female stood behind her. A Hispanic woman in precisely the same gear as Trish. A woman who looked to be full of rage, scorn and disdain. After letting out a primal scream, it was clear as crystal who she was. "About time you got what you deserved!" Rock received another whip. A riding crop that was laced with venom and fury. "You tried to convince Johnny that _I _was a D-Lister. _Me_! Melina!" Another whip, which started to evidently redden his golden skin. "You are so full of shit!" Unlike Trish and her womanly grace, Melina stormed off with fury. She didn't want to be held accountable with the murder of Dwayne Johnson. She had too much of a reputation to uphold to go to jail and get her pretty face fucked up by some envious cunt.

As if those vengeful women weren't enough, Dwayne would have to deal with a third. Another woman he had past encounters with. Chyna. She looked a lot like she did in her prime…oddly enough. She also wore the same get-up that Trish and Melina also wore. It was like the woman hadn't aged a day. She still had her Amazonian beauty that she had twelve…thirteen…fourteen…maybe even fifteen years ago.

"It's been a long time, Rock." The ravenette smirked that classic smirk of hers. "A lot's changed about you, I see." Even though there was a high dose of nonchalance in her voice, it still didn't prevent her from applying full power when using the riding crop to damage Dwayne. A little bit of skin peeled off from Chyna's unbelievable strength. That was the impact of her brutality. "I still remember the days where you'd poke fun at me. How I wasn't pretty. How I looked like I had a penis. You changed your mind yet, Rock?" Yet another whip. This time with even more force. "You should. There's nothing stopping me from slinging your ass from wall to wall…but I won't. I'll leave that to the guys behind me." Another smirk was sent in his direction, before she left. Her presence was fading away.

There were now two standing together. Not just one. Both in the same gear as Trish, Melina and Chyna. Both with riding crops…but one didn't quite have that feminine look. One had a completely masculine appearance, sans the bustier, panties, stockings and high heels.

"Oh Dwayne…" The voice was familiar. It was masculine. Filled with sarcasm…but also desire and lust. "Pissing off women on a weekly basis, ehh? Ya know, I had a shit ton of Divas from past and present who wanted to do that to you…I just happen to chose four of the most domineering women."

"F-Four?" Dwayne finally spoke. He was still notably dazed, but he was starting to verbally express coherent sentences again. "I-I saw t-three." Emphasis on starting. Dwayne wasn't exactly fluent yet.

"Yep. You _saw _three. Guessin' you didn't notice the hot babe standing next to me, huh?" The man smirked. Dwayne eventually managed to understand what the voice referred to, after checking out the bust of the petite woman. Even when a little groggy, Dwayne still knew where the best places of a woman's body were.

Unfortunately for Dwayne, his gaze was too obvious. The woman slapped him out of disdain. "You don't get to look down there…bitch." She threw the last word in just to spite Dwayne. "You know…I didn't want to do this Dwayne, but you're making me go nasty." She whipped him. Whipped him with more aggression, power and expertise than the women prior to this one. "You won't like nasty Layla, and nasty Layla sure as hell ain't gonna like you!"

He found out the identity of one of the dominatrixes towering above him. He wasn't at all sure who the other one was. Unlike Layla, the other dominatrix didn't have as much of a bust. In fact, the other dominatrix didn't have a bust at all. Entirely flat-chested.

"You think you can get away with staring at my tits too?" The deep voice would express its disdain…but also its arousal. "Oh Dwayne. Boy, you just don't learn, do ya?" Rock would say something, but his train of thought vanished completely after seeing what the domineering figure had to show. The Samoan's jaw was left wide open, as he saw not a pussy, but a cock instead.

The man seized in the opportunity that so generously gave itself to him. He thrusted his manhood inside Dwayne's gaping mouth. The Hollywood star gagged purely out of shock…and also fright. He couldn't escape. His hands were cuffed, his legs were cuffed. He was trapped in a sex dungeon. There was no chance of escape.

"I'm the WWE Champion Rocky! Me!" The man would bellow endlessly. It was only when he uttered his name that the actual WWE Champion was able to identify the towering figure. "You like suckin' on this cock, don't ya? Best cock you've ever fucking sucked on!" Even with the condescending words and the malicious tone, Rock just still couldn't believe that CM Punk actually wore panties. He never knew of his rival to be a cross-dresser.

Speaking of the all-black attire, Layla was only just taking a part of hers off. Her bustier would get slung to the floor, whilst she kept on all the other black clothes. With riding crop in hand, Layla sashayed to the legend's rear-end. His ample rear-end. It was exposed; just for them.

With such desirable buttocks on display, it was only fitting for Layla to riding crop it. Those buttocks were just begging to get whipped anyway.

Rock was in a nightmare situation. He was kept as some type of slave. He was getting used and abused by both Layla and Punk. They were having their way with him without feeling a little remorse. They were heartless people, that was for sure.

Gradually, the feeling of sheer horror abated. It was at an agonisingly slow pace, but it would still abate nevertheless. Once all the horror and the shock fully subsided, he actually grew a little accustomed to the rough treatment. Of course, 'a little too accustomed' was too much for Layla and Punk. They wanted Rock to continually feel horror. To feel fear. To feel inferior, like he should do.

The position would change, and the dominant duo dearly hoped that Dwayne wouldn't grow accustomed to this position. Otherwise, they would not be held responsible for any blood that would seep from his potentially battered and bruised skin.

Punk shifted from the front of Dwayne to the back, whilst Layla shifted from the back of Dwayne to the front.

It was clear to the two supreme figures what would happen next, but Dwayne was still clueless. He just hoped that he didn't die during this.

Whilst still in a state of secretive panic, the champion was unaware of Punk's intentions. The Chicagoan threw his panties to the floor (much like how Layla slung her bustier) and proceeded to ram himself inside of Dwayne's heat.

"You're likin' that cock, aren't ya hon?" Layla licked her lips at the anguish evident on Rock's face. The pain expressed through the moans may have been music to her ears, but Punk looked like he wasn't as appreciative of the noises being made. Layla decided that to please Punk, she would do as he would want.

Thankfully, there was a ball gag within arm's reach. She grabbed it and rammed the piece of rubber inside Dwayne's oral cavity. His moans of torture were still present, but they were muffled, which did please Punk.

She did feel a little cold though. Her tits did anyway. She had such high hopes of feeling Dwayne's long tongue twirl around her dark nubs. Just the thought made them erect. She moaned ever so slightly, through the vivid imagery running heavily in her head. Her fingers toyed with her breasts as she got a good view of all the suffer Dwayne had to endure. She was a nasty bitch. She was proud of being a nasty bitch.

But, something didn't seem quite right to Layla. When Punk started to wrap his hands around Dwayne's neck, she did sense that something was a little off. She didn't say anything, but her lust subsided a little.

Punk was almost there. His phallus pulsated wildly inside the clamping hole of his arch-nemesis. Dwayne was such a tight ass slut. He either didn't spread his legs too often, or he was damn good at keeping his hole nice and tight. Judging by the horror articulated by Dwayne, Punk assumed that Rock rarely took dick inside of him. That just made the pleasure all the more better. Not only would he batter his enemy's hole, but he would gain the pleasure of choking that cocky son of a bitch without having to face the consequences.

Dwayne could feel his vision obscure slowly, but surely. Punk applied full force with his powerful palms. Although Rock had a near sky-high quantity of durability, even he could not maintain consciousness through the dominator's strength.

"Punk! You can…err…let go of him now." Layla said with a forced giggle. She started to secretly panic when she saw Dwayne's eyes slowly drift off. Punk didn't ease up on the strength, making the scenario all the more of a horror for her.

The Chicagoan ignored the Brit. He just cared about his climax, which soon came into transpiration. He got balls deep inside his bitch for the final time, before releasing his load deep inside the walls of Dwayne. Still, it was fun, getting to choke one of Vince's top sluts and not get screamed at. It seemed that Dwayne had finally fell unconscious, judging by his lack of reaction to the pain and anguish.

"Punk! He's…he's…unconscious! Please! Please do something!" Layla begged. Dominance faded away. She didn't mind being nasty and kinky, but this was just too much.

"Fuck off!" Punk yelled. "You couldn't even keep up the nasty act for more than fifteen minutes! You're about useless as good ol' Dwayne is." Deciding to keep the Samoan cuffed and gagged, he barged past Layla, knocking her to the floor. "Face it Layla. That bitch is dead." And then he left.

A little tear started to run past her cheek and onto the floor. She was a monster! She had the opportunity to save Dwayne, but she couldn't. Poor Dwayne! His skin still peeled off through the various whips he received, his hole was used and abused and now he was unconscious. She should have helped him when she had the chance. She shouldn't have encouraged Punk's domineering behaviour. The tears started to flow down Layla's face, as she knelt down to caress his cheek.

"Dwayne." Her tone was soft and gentle. Maybe he would respond through the sound of a delicate woman, rather than a dominant one. He had no response. "Dwayne." A little more frightened, but still calm, for the most part. Teardrops were now landing on Rock's forehead. "Dwayne!" She started to panic. She felt absolutely nothing from him. His body started to get faintly cold.

"Dwayne! Dwayne! Wake up Dwayne!" She was screaming at this point. She didn't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent person; especially a person who she idolised when growing up as a young woman.

Life started to become empty. The sands of time were quickly running out. There was nothing left for Dwayne to accomplish, as his heartbeat had finally stopped.

And then he woke up.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well, this is a whole lot of BDSM from me! First chapter I believe that features cross-dressing, as well as the first to incorporate a dream into an entire chapter. I'm so proud!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top)/Tamina Snuka (Top)/Tyson Kidd (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	35. Daniel Justin Sheamus Tamina Tyson

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 6th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Have you seen Naomi?" Tamina asked. She was desperate to gain some revenge upon the flash Funkadactyl, and if that meant knocking at every damn hotel door in order to find her, then so be it.

"No, but what I do see is the door. Walk past it, and allow myself and Cody to get back to offering each other a blissful session of fellatio." Damien sneered. Even though Tamina was a fellow heel, the bearded intellect didn't like getting interrupted when receiving pleasure through foreplay and/or intercourse.

"Or you could always join us…" Cody said. He earned a slight glare from Damien, but the glare soon transformed into a look of lust, once Sandow envisioned the two moustachioed Superstars with a naked Tamina. That was an arousing thought.

"I've got more important business to be taking care of." The address was stern, just like Tamina was. With that, she did what Damien told her to earlier. She walked past the door and closed it, despite the minor whimpers of disappointment from the intellectuals.

Snuka would knock on door upon door, desperate to find Naomi and gain payback for that embarrassing loss from earlier on in the night, from Main Event.

Turns out that Damien and Cody wouldn't be the only ones dealing with an unexpected intruder during their moment of intimacy and privacy. Tamina had burst in on Darren and Titus, Brodus and Tensai, and perhaps most disgusting of all to the Samoan Diva, AJ with both Dolph and Big E. Such a chaotic, reckless slut. If only Vickie had put AJ in her place ages ago.

Tamina had felt a total lack of enthusiasm after seeing AJ whore herself out to her two men. But then she would remember Naomi, and feel the rage once again take control of her mindset. Tamina wanted revenge. Tamina would get revenge. Knocking on the next door, she eventually saw yet another naked man open the front door.

"Oh…" Sheamus turned his head back, oddly not feeling embarrassed about showing his penis to a woman. "It's okay Danny boy. It's only Tamina."

Daniel peeked his head from under the covers to see that it was indeed Snuka standing by the door. He was a little relieved that it wasn't Kane, but then he hated Tamina for ruining his moment with the Irishman. "Shh! Keep your voice down Sheamus! It's like you're trying to get the big red freak in here." It was ironic, because Daniel was louder than Sheamus.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Tamina sneered, which did amuse the redhead, and stopped him from being snarky to his former enemy.

"What's the matter fella? Yeh can't handle seein' two guys gettin' it on?" It was a challenge. Tamina didn't like getting challenged, because it made her feel as if her superiority got questioned, and Tamina's superiority should never get questioned.

"Please! I'm a real woman. I'm not afraid of seeing sex. I could probably do a better job than you anyways."

"Oh really?" Sheamus smirked. "Oi'd be careful about meh words if oi were yew. They may just end up comin' true."

Both Snuka and Bryan looked a little shocked at this point. If they were thinking what Sheamus was thinking…then they had no desire to go along with his plans.

"I am not spreading my legs for a goat."

"I AM NOT A GOAT!" Daniel yelled in rage…but then he calmed himself. Anger management sessions finally came in useful for the Washingtonian. Now instead of a scorned glare, Daniel would smirk. "At least I'm not Tarzan's ugly sister."

"Excuse me?!" Tamina expressed her anger. It was her turn to unleash her rage. "Who do you think you are calling the most exotic and chaotic Diva in history ugly? You need glasses!"

"Ladies; ladies. Stop the bitch fightin' alreadeh." Sheamus had an idea, and he wasn't going to forget it so quickly with Tamina and Daniel quarrelling like an old, married couple. "Tamina, yew think ya can do a bettah job than meh, ehh?"

"Yes. Yes I do think I can do a better job than you."

"Why don't ya come on in then and try to prove that ol' theory of yers?"

"I told you already. I am _not_ screwing around with _him._" Tamina voiced her disgust towards Daniel Bryan, whilst Daniel Bryan expressed his disgust through a sneer sent in Tamina's direction.

"Ah heard ya the first time fella." Sheamus replied. "Oi got a good alternative for yeh anyways." And so, the redhead would grab his iPhone and turn the power button back on. Good thing he didn't turn his phone off after that erotic conversation he had with Bryan.

Clicking on the inbox icon, it was a little boring how he had no new messages since he last checked it, but at least he could scroll down the list of contacts he's interacted with in a shorter amount of time.

John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho, Beth Phoenix (despite her alumni status, Beth still kept in close contact with those she liked, including Sheamus), Justin Gabriel, Ted D - Justin Gabriel actually sounded like a good choice. The Irishman initially considered bringing in Miz, but Justin seemed like a wilder option.

He clicked on Justin's name which led to the conversation he had with the South African a few hours ago. Tapping near the bottom of the screen, Sheamus would type away to Gabriel.

_From: Sheamus_

_To: Justin_

_Alright fella? How's it goin'? You need some company? ;)_

It seemed as if Tamina and Daniel were squabbling again, but this time, Sheamus chose to stay out of it. He got a reply from Justin not long after, anyways.

_From: Justin_

_To: Sheamus_

_Tyson's here, Sheamus._

That was awkward…still, it wouldn't have hurt to suggest they both come round, would it? The worst they could do is to just say 'no'.

_From: Sheamus_

_To: Justin_

_Why don't ya bring him with ya?_

Sheamus looked back up fleetingly to see that the Samoan and the Washingtonian were still arguing. He looked back down to his phone, not caring in the slightest what those two were conflicting over. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Justin to reply.

_From: Justin_

_To: Sheamus_

_Kinky ;) You want us both to suck that big Irish cock of yours? ;)_

Oh Justin…that slutty little minx. Definitely a man who didn't waste time in getting straight to the point, which Sheamus had to admire him a little for. His bold audacity made Sheamus smile, as did the implementation of the emoticon.

_From: Sheamus_

_To: Justin_

_LOL. Not quite fella. How'd yous and Tyson feel about a strap-on?_

Looking back up, and surprise, surprise, Snuka and Bryan still argued. It was like neither one of them even knew the meaning of quiet. Again, the speed of Justin's reply was impeccable. It didn't take long at all for the Irishman to feel a vibration on his knee.

_From: Justin_

_To: Sheamus_

_Strap-on? You mean a strap-on used by a Diva._

_From: Sheamus_

_To: Justin_

_Yep. You and Tyson interested in Tamina?_

And then he would lift his head back up to wonder why he had done so in the first place. It wasn't as if Tamina and Daniel's meaningless clash had actually brought them a new level of intrigue. Justin still hadn't replied, which meant that he would have to endure the petty little bickering transpiring in front of him, until he eventually saw his phone vibrate. He had never been so quick to check a text message before until now.

_From: Justin_

_To: Sheamus_

_Tamina, ehh? Tyson's deffo interested in her. Wants to see if she's anything like Nattie. LOL. I'm kinda interested too. She's hot. ;D_

Again, Justin's choice of emoticons couldn't help but to elicit a chuckle from the redhead. A chuckle that was not lost upon Daniel or Tamina. They would stop yelling at each other temporarily to look at him.

_From: Sheamus_

_To: Justin_

_Good thing fella! ;) Meet meh in room 268 asap. You wont regret a thing. :D_

Sheamus looked up, and he was puzzled to see that he was on the receiving end of blank stares from both Tamina and Daniel.

"What? Did ah say somehin' ah wasn't 'posed ter?"

"Why'd you laugh so randomly? Are you, like, sexting somebody?" Daniel inquisitively asked.

"Nah Danny boy. Ah just think yew and Tamina would make a good couple."

Tamina's face looked similar to a bulldog chewing a wasp. Daniel's facial expressions were just as sour at the thought.

"I'm with Kane, so there's no need to think about that."

"And a real woman like me doesn't lower her standards. I'm not interested in goats."

"SHUT UP! TARZAN'S UGLY SISTER!"

It was amazing how quickly they got back to squabbling like elderly grandmothers…just with appearance-based insults.

Just as Snuka and Bryan were getting deep into the argument, a knock on the door was heard. Sheamus sprinted over and opened it, thankful that he would not have to bury his head in his hands.

Opening the door, the redhead grinned to see Justin and Tyson together.

"About time! It's been a feckin' long wait for yeh both." Sheamus grinned. "Come in! Come in!"

"Sorry about that man." Tyson said slightly sheepishly. "It took a long time for me to hobble down, but better late than never, right?" A slight chuckle left his lips.

"I'm only messin' with ya fella. I'm just glad you and Justin showed up." Sheamus smiled. Tamina and Daniel didn't.

"Hold on just a second! You didn't tell me that we had company…excluding the ugly duckling next to me, of course."

Before Tamina could express her frustration, Sheamus stepped in at just the right moment.

"Relax Danny boy. They're both for Tamina. Ah'm still gonna fook yah, just like we planned."

"For me?" Tamina asked. She was now confused. "Elaborate now, Sheamus."

"Remember when ya said that yeh would be a better feck than meh? Well now's ya chance. Ah've got a strap-on for yeh…" And so, Sheamus handed over the green piece of plastic to the Samoan. "…to use on Justin and Tyson. Then they can judge to see who's the better feck. Any problems there fella?"

"No." Tamina replied, as she slowly attached the strap-on to her waist.

"Is there a reason as to why yeh aren't getting naked?" Sheamus asked, befuddled that Tamina wasn't stripping down to the nude whilst Justin and Tyson were in the midst of doing so (although due to the injury, Tyson did have to receive a little help from Justin).

"Because I only show my body to those who deserve to see it. Anything else?" Tamina cuttingly retorted back to the Irishman.

"Not if yah're gunna be snappy like that." Sheamus looked around to see that, with the exception of Tamina and Tyson (although he just wore the knee brace), everybody was naked. "So, if ya think yer such a good feck, why don't ya show it?"

"Fine. I will." Tamina was cold with her response, as she saw Tyson slowly placing his behind on the bed. 'No rest for the wicked.' That was she thought, and that was what she would act upon.

Stepping onto the bed with absolute precision, Kidd got a surprise to see that a piece of plastic waved around his face. "Whoa!" The few seconds that his mouth opened allow Tamina to shove the rubber cock deep in his mouth.

Justin was quick to notice, mainly due to the sudden sound of gagging that pierced the silence. "Hey! That's a little too quick, isn't it?" He was slightly worried for his injured partner.

"If he's strong, then he can deal with it." Tamina replied back, as she plunged deep inside his oral cavern. "You gonna fuck him or what?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to hurt him." Justin muttered, as he slowly and carefully slid his manhood inside Tyson's tautness, determined to make sure that Tyson's body doesn't receive any more pain.

Tyson continued to gag at the length rammed down his throat, but he wasn't the only man to choke on a dick. Daniel was doing the same, although he had a lot more freedom over his choking. He bobbed his head whorishly up and down the thick girth of the Irishman, occasionally gagging when he'd get to the base.

Sheamus moaned and groaned with pools filled with satisfaction. At least he knew why Kane had put up with good ol' Danny boy for so long. The man knew how to suck a nice, big cock.

Up and down the Washingtonian's head bobbed, determined to get to those bright red pubic hairs without gagging. He tried again, but he failed. He got to the first seven inches before the engorged mushroom head made him choke slightly. It didn't put him off. If anything, the gagging only fuelled him to try and take Sheamus deeper. Daniel had resiliency and he would display as much of it as he could.

The bearded wrestler would try another time, but like as expected, he gagged. A third time, and Daniel actually succeeded on this try. Third time really was the charm, as he surprisingly took in the entire cock without gagging. He may not have held the whole dick inside his mouth for long, but at least he could say that his nose rubbed against the Irishman's pubes.

Both Daniel and Sheamus felt satisfied with their session of oral, and as time progressed, the threesome featuring International Airstrike and Tamina also produced pleasure for all parties involved. Once Tyson was in a position to enjoy what went inside both his holes, he mewled like a common slut.

Tamina continued her brute force, ramming the plastic deep inside Tyson's aroused oral hole, whilst Justin quickened his thrusts inside his partner's anal hole. There was only so much pleasure that Tyson could withstand, and after having to deal with the major injury to his knee, he needed to release more now than ever. Upon eventually feeling both dicks delve particularly deep inside of him, that brought Tyson to shoot projectiles of white liquids onto his and Justin's abdomens.

High-pitched moans belonging Tyson filled the entire room, and perhaps the next few rooms also, once he got to experience that mind-shattering climax which he's needed for nearly a whole month now.

"Musta needed that, huh buddy?" Justin grinned, although he did feel a little saddened that Tyson couldn't reply, due to what was in his mouth. Still, it was Justin's turn to feel that rubber cock. It was only fair, after all. From fucking Tyson to sucking Tyson, Justin would manage to transition from one to the other in a matter of seconds; all due to his well-documented agility. "Get that cock over here Tamina! Fuck that South African pussy like I know you do!"

His words laced not only zest and enthusiasm, but also challenge. He challenged Tamina, and Tamina never backed down from a challenge. "You need to watch who you're addressing with that tone of voice." Nonetheless, she moved herself to Justin's derriere. It didn't take long for the Samoan wrestler to ram her cock inside Gabriel's insides.

Justin whined just as slutty as his partner had done, if not sluttier. The two high-flying studs had a reputation for their wanton promiscuity. They both bottomed to quite a few members of the WWE roster, including some of the Divas. They did have standards, which is more than what could be said for some, but they did get easily appealed by a big cock and/or big tits.

The loud expressions of sexual bliss captured the attention of both Sheamus and Daniel. They felt enthralled by the threesome transpiring before their very eyes. They wanted to become a part of it, and turn it into one closely connected orgy.

Stopping the blowjob from leading to an ejaculation, Sheamus moved back, allowing Daniel to get into position. Justin saw this and went from taking in the whole shaft to using his tongue to travel down the right half of Tyson's floppy tool. Daniel quickly took the left half.

The redhead found another reason as to why Kane put up with Daniel: he had a fucking nice ass! The hole was small, hairy and miniscule. It looked virgin tight, but Kane surely must have tapped that. How else would he put up with the Vegan for so long?

Licking his lips, Sheamus gradually found himself plunging deep inside Daniel's looser than expected pucker. It was still tight, but not as tight as it looked. Nonetheless, it still elicited satisfied growls of lust from the Irishman, who was pleased to fuck a hole that had walls which would clamp against his plump member.

Tyson was in the middle of this heavenly fivesome. He got a great view of Tamina and Sheamus asserting their dominance, whilst Justin and Daniel (respectively) used all the skill in their tongue to harden his length, which worked quickly. In fact, Tyson would crave for yet another mind-shattering climax. The first one was epic, but he was hoping that the second even more so.

Everybody got what they wanted in this situation: Sheamus would get to fuck Daniel. Daniel would get fucked by Sheamus. Tamina would exhibit her supremacy over others. Justin would feel a big cock inside of him and Tyson had two talented tongues trail around his rock hard manhood.

Time passed, and the moans increasingly heightened in volume and pitch. Each person would feel a climax was drawing near, sans Tamina, who was too focussed on fucking Justin to worry about her lycra-covered pussy.

Speaking of Justin, he was the first to go over the edge. White essence ran from his piss-slit and onto the floor. He felt a little guilty, but what could he do when the pleasure overcame him? Hopefully Sheamus wouldn't mind.

Daniel was next. Even with his impressive stamina, he couldn't outlast Sheamus. His cock was providing pleasure of immense proportions, and his hands soon done the same, as they wrapped around the throbbing length of Bryan, jerking up and down until the bearded Superstar met his end, as he would assist in covering the floor in cum.

Tyson was third. With two tongues tracing around his manhood, covering it with their saliva, the paradise that was brought would soon come to a stop. Tyson breathed deep in and out, as he underwent his second climax of the night. His release surged out of his dick and onto the tongues that diligently cleaned as many droplets of semen as possible.

Sheamus was the last, but certainly not the least. He had a surreal amount of stamina, and it took a few more minutes before he would cum. When he did, it was nothing short of explosive. A battalion of sperm rushed through Daniel's stretched starfish, and Sheamus didn't feel a single ounce of regret for it. He did hope that Kane was banging a slutty Superstar, though, only so Team Hell No were even (in Sheamus' mind anyway).

After all men in the room had their moment of release, everybody would pant, including Tamina, as she unplugged the strap-on from the African's hole, whilst Sheamus had done the same with Daniel.

Panting and breathing pierced the silence, until Sheamus eventually decided to speak up.

"Tamina…yew gonna naked? Ah think ah can speak on behalf of all the guys in the room when ah say that we need to see yer tits." Sheamus grinned.

"No. That's not happening." Tamina sternly stated, as she slung the green toy to the corner of the room. "I'm going to find Naomi, and I'm going to make a statement out of her." With that, the Samoan made her way out of Sheamus' hotel room and set back out to the task she had in mind before lust temporarily took over.

Once the woman was out of sight, all the men shared laughs with each other.

"She on her period?"

"I bet she is. Wouldn't be surprised."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you all liked it! Tamina's surprisingly fun to write as!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Alicia Fox (Versatile)/Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Top) (Requested by miss wizard of oz)**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**As you can see, I****'****ve got a LOT of requests for now, so for the time being, no more requests will be accepted. Thank y****'****all.**


	36. Alicia Justin Wade

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - March 11th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Strike a pose to the left, please." And so the woman did. "That's perfect Alicia!"

Given how Alicia Fox was a former model, doing photo-shoots for would be a thing of absolute ease for her. She was beautiful, she was long-legged, she had everything that a model wanted and more! Alicia could strike a pose and kick some ass any day of the week, and that was what made her career gain such longevity.

She smiled. She smirked. She pulled as many faces as she could in order to achieve the perfect photo, because she was the perfect model.

Unfortunately for the redhead, her chance to take glorious photo-shoots would soon come to an abrupt stop.

"Move aside! Move aside!" A man would yell. His voice was husky and hoarse. "Wade Barrett's coming through." Wade's attention would soon turn to the smaller man, who took Alicia's photo-shoot. "Don't worry. I've arrived. You can take a snap of me and me' bloody prestigious title!"

"Ahem!" Whereas many a man would cower in fear at Wade Barrett yelling towards them, Alicia stepped up to the plate. Nobody dared to take an opportunity for a photo-shoot away from Alicia. "Just what do you think you are doing? Are you trying to interrupt _my _photo-shoot? Do you know how much I paid for this outfit? This dress was a Gucci dress! It did not come easy for me to purchase!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You look decent. Thing is, I'm an A-Lister." Wade had what Alicia considered to be a shit-eating grin on his face. "See, I'm sure that you and the idiots out there are aware of my successful acting career. My hit movie, 'Dead Man Down', opened in the top 5, in the box office, this past weekend. Only a real actor could pull off something as brilliant as that!" The grin on Wade's face expanded with each word. It made Alicia want to punch Wade. Hard.

"I don't care about your flop acting career! My photo-shoot is more important!" Alicia retorted back, with anger. Her fury-filled words struck a chord with Wade, and his smugness quickly deteriorated into rage.

"What did you bloody say?! My flawless acting career is more fucking important than your meaningless little photo-shoot!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Guys!" Both Wade and Alicia turned their heads to the photographer in disbelief.

"Was that you? Did you dare talk to somebody like me like that?" Wade walked slowly to the little man. Step after step brought a new wave of trepidation for the photographer. Eventually the small photographer ran away, unable to deal with the fear inside of him.

"Nope! That'd be me, Wadey baby." Wade and Alicia shifted views again to see Justin Gabriel approach them. "Leave the photographer alone. What's he ever done to you?"

"Why don't you keep your bloody nose out of this, slut?" Wade sneered, but that only made Justin smirk.

"Slut, huh? That's a little hypocritical Wade, considering how you got your little acting role."

"What are you even talking about, Gabriel?"

"Want me to spell it out for you, Wade? You spread your legs for Colin Farrell, so you could make an unimportant cameo in that movie you're in."

"Excuse you?!" Wade yelled. His voice heightened in outrage. "I'm a fucking good actor, for your information!"

"I can kind of believe that, actually. I mean you've acted so dominant for so long, when you'll willingly whore yourself out for a big cock." Justin got closer and closer to Wade, and Alicia giggled at the two men.

"What do you think you think you're laughing at?" Wade cuttingly asked the redhead, temporarily taking the African out of his focus.

"What Justin said. I mean he is telling the truth." Alicia smirked, as she too stepped closer to the Englishman. The bigger man would eventually find himself surrounded by the two smaller wrestlers.

"He is not!" Wade was infuriated now. His attention went back to Gabriel. "You bloody little fucking liar! If you don't take those words back within the next ten seconds, I'll deck you right here, right now."

"Then do it, Wade. I'm not scared of you." Justin challenged back. Actions spoke louder than words, and that would be the case in this instance, as his hands cupped the groin of his former leader, much to the shock of Barrett himself and Alicia. "You've banged me so many times in Nexus, I'm used to your brutality. You don't scare me anymore, big guy. Now…was Colin big? Did you deepthroat him? Did he get to your prostate? Did he cum on your face or in your ass? I bet that if I said the right words, you'd be gagging on my African cock just like you did Colin's."

Wade was speechless. It wasn't the accusations any more, or the fighting back that got to him; it was Justin's palms. They frequently brushed past his manhood, causing an erection to pitch in his wrestling tights.

"Come on Wade. Me and Foxy want the details." Justin smirked, knowing that he had caught Wade exactly where he wanted him. "Not much of a talker, huh? Maybe if I take in the whole of your whole cock, you can tell Alicia how much of a slut you were for Colin Farrell, your new master."

Justin savagely ripped off the bright red trunks of the Englishman to show his hard manhood. It was only seconds later before the manhood got swallowed up inside the African's accommodative oral cavern.

Alicia, meanwhile, saw Wade in his lust-filled state (and understandably so, given how talented Gabriel was with his mouth) and planned on taking advantage of it. Like the South African, the Foxy Floridian also wanted details.

Undoing the straps to her halter top, Alicia would eventually manage to sling the baby pink article of clothing, unveiling her perky tits. Barrett would get an eyeful once he saw just how perky they were!

"Wade…" The Brit's attention was caught by the Floridian. "Why don't you give me some pleasure? I deserve it after you ruined my photo-shoot." Her tone was delicate, yet sultry. It oozed sex appeal, but purity also.

"I didn't…but if you insist." Wade grinned, as he quickly latched onto her breasts. His tongue swirled around the nub with as much skill possessed as possible. He suckled on her tit with desire and lust, partially gained through the talented mouth of his former beloved.

And so Justin would continue to pleasure Wade with his cock-sucking lips, whilst Wade continued to pleasure Alicia through his twirling tongue. Both men were determined to provide as much pleasure to the person their lips were attached to. The moments progressed, and the yearning for a new position would eventually become a reality.

"Why don't you lay down, with your legs spread wide open, and let the Barrett Barrage run rampant inside that hole of yours?" It wasn't clear whether he was addressing Alicia or Justin, and they both looked at each other in confusion.

"Um…who exactly are you talking to?" Alicia asked.

"The bloody slut standing next to you." Wade responded, piercing into Gabriel's mocha eyes. "It's been a long while since you felt this fat cock inside you. How long have you wanted me to fuck you raw for?"

"Apparently not as long as you've wanted some fat cock in you…you know, to earn yourself that acting gig." Justin giggled, as did Alicia. The humour flew completely past Wade's ears. "Oh come on Wadey. You can tell us how slutty you are. I'm spreading my legs for you now, so the least you could do is tell us how far apart your ankles were when Farrell was around." And spread his legs was what Justin did. Lying on his back, legs spread wide in the air. Wade would lick his lips at the presentation of his former partner's hole.

"You're not even fucking funny, Gabriel." But Wade actually smirked when saying that. Mostly because he would ram his huge girth inside Justin's tight-ish heat. He garnered moans of pain from the African, but he knew that Gabriel would be more than able to cope with the temporary suffering.

Justin howled with delight. His inner werewolf was in the midst of exposing itself to the two lustful beings around him. It was a tad shameful, that Wade was being so licentious, and he was instantly whoring himself out for the licentious man. Then again, Wade had done the same to Colin Farrell (or so Gabriel believed), so it wasn't as if Wade had never been in Justin's position before.

Alicia just stood there, a little confused as to what she should do now. She watched the action transpire in front of her eyes, but she was clueless about how she could be more than just a witness. Then an idea popped into her mind, after gazing at the tongue of Gabriel swirl around his lips whilst he felt the dick of his rival plunge deep inside of him.

Using her agility, Alicia swiftly straddled the face of the charming native of Cape Town. He, again, licked his lips at the sight suddenly presented to him. Thankfully, Justin was aching for some pussy. His tongue nimbly entered the taut passage hovering above him, emitting satisfaction from Fox in the process.

The redhead was stuck in a lust-filled trance, thanks to Justin and his damn tongue. The way that it tickled her lips, yet also fucked her with agility and precision made for a near impeccable experience. Getting to see Wade's be a domineering force was a nice little bonus for Alicia. Her eyes gazed at the aggression of Wade's pounds, astonished by his raw brutality.

Wade definitely lived up to his reputation for being so rough and vigorous. It was clearly evident from his plunges inside the smaller man's pucker, which already became stretched due to the power possessed.

Truth be told, Barrett was enjoying this experience a little more than he should have. He called Justin a slut less around five minutes ago, and now he actually moaned from the pleasure of ramming his manhood deep inside the slut's hole. Barrett didn't care, in all honesty, about his feelings for the African. He liked Justin as a slut anyway. It made Justin tolerable.

Thrust after thrust brought an even more significant amount of happiness for the Englishman, but for the African, it was even more so. He had a big fat cock that loosened his insides and shattered his prostate. Ever since Tyson got that injury, Justin refrained mostly from his promiscuous ways. This experience made up for the notable lack of sex Justin had for the past month.

Definitely made up. It only took a few further deep plunges from Wade before the werewolf would announce his release through muffled whines that oozed sluttiness. His semen shot out of his piss-slit and high into the air, before crashing down onto his pubic hairs.

Thankfully, none of Gabriel's cum got onto Wade's porcelain skin. The latter would have went ballistic, otherwise. Wade still had that smug mood about him. He wasn't enraged anymore. Just smug.

"Knew you liked that, you bloody cock-hungry slut." The bearded Brit regained the shit-eating smirk that most despised Hollywood stars were known for. Standing out through the corner of his eye helped in setting up the next position he had in mind for Fox, Gabriel and himself: a strap-on. Lying in a corner, just waiting to be used. Who was Wade to deny the strap-on from fulfilling its duty? "Stay there. Don't you dare leave." He said to both Alicia and Justin, as he went to get the plastic toy. Thankfully, they did remain in the same position, just as he asked.

"Good. Glad to see that you two don't dare to defy your superior. Alicia, why don't you try and fuck the slut? I'm sure that'll make a photo-shoot worth remembering." The Englishman smirked, as he held the black cock in his large palms, but the woman he talked to did not show any type of positive emotion in her face. In fact, her entire facial features looked to be the perfect definition of sour.

"No. This pretty little thing is not using that on Justin!"

Justin would muffle something in response, but what he said wasn't clear enough. Alicia hopped off from his face, and asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"I said, you should. Please! I need it. It's been so long, Alicia. I'm begging you." Justin was desperate for the dick. He already had Wade in his asshole, and just thinking about the gyrations she could make got him a little wet from the visualisation alone.

"What?" Alicia asked in utter confusion.

"He said to shove the cock in him. Come on Alicia, just make him looser than he is already!" Wade replied to the redhead, even though it was not him she spoke to.

"…Fine! Fine! Don't think I'm going to like one bit of this though." Alicia said through gritted teeth. Justin mouthed a 'thank you' in response, although Alicia didn't catch sight of it. Slowly and gentle, she inserted the tip inside Justin's slackened heat, before suddenly ramming the rest inside. So unexpectedly forceful. It was exactly what the African wanted to feel. It made him howl as loud as possible, without a care in the world as to who listened to him!

The wanton whines and the pleasured purrs which escaped Justin's lips left Wade craving his oral area. Such a slutty mouth Justin had on him. He already knew Justin was good at giving head. He just couldn't remember _how _good Justin was, it had been that long.

Wade slimed his way past Alicia, and stopped when his manhood dangled in front of Justin's face. The view Wade was getting was scenic, and it would become even more so once Justin engulfed the cock with all the zest he had.

He didn't even need to tell Gabriel what to do. The South African got to work without even being told to. That was what helped in garnering satisfied growls from the aroused Brit.

Gabriel was getting spitroasted, which due to Tyson's injury, was something that he didn't expect to happen for god knows how long. Thank god this threesome happened, because it was exactly what the Cape Town Werewolf needed. A cock in his ass and a cock in his mouth made him reminisce in the good old days of Nexus, when he'd alternate bottoming with Heath whilst the other would alternate topping, along with Wade.

Wade thought about those days too. When Justin deepthroated him, Barrett quickly remembered how good Justin's oral skills were. Alicia wasn't so bad either. She acted like she didn't use a strap-on in her life, but there were moments when Wade quivered slightly at the speed and force Alicia incorporated into her thrusts. It was an undefinable moment, that was for sure.

With the pleasure that the Brit was getting through the visuals in front of him plus the mouth that took him in so deep, Wade knew what was coming next (literally). Rockets of essence flew into Gabriel's mouth, filling his oral cavity to the very brim. Justin almost choked with the amount of semen in his mouth, but somehow, he managed to swallow.

Feeling his shaft get milked dry, Wade pulled out. As expected, he maintained that shit-eating smirk. "See. Told you were a slut, and you just proved it. You're lucky you're too good of a cock-sucker for me to deck you." He turned his back, but that was the worst possible move Wade could make.

Justin had plans set in his mind, and none of those involved Wade leaving so soon. A finger nimbly entered the passage of the dominant Englishman, and a gasp of shock escaped from the Englishman's lips. "I don't think you'll be leaving just yet, Wade. _I _may have showed you how slutty _I _can get, but you still need to hold up your end of the bargain. Isn't that right Alicia?"

The Foxy Diva unplugged herself from Justin's starfish, and inched over to the cum-spent actor. She licked her lips whilst she strutted with pride as the strap-on stay attached to her waist. "That's right Justin. Besides, you didn't properly owe me for my photo-shoot yet." She eventually blocked Wade from escape.

With a finger in his derriere, and a cock possibly soon to be in his mouth, Wade mentally sighed to himself. The next ten or so minutes would be hell on earth for the self-proclaimed A-List actor.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So I initially had plans to do Justin/Alicia/Wade from mid-2011, when the Corre were close to finishing, but then I got really tempted to incorporate Wade's new actor gimmick into the story…so this pairing's from the latest edition of RAW.**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Corey Graves (Top)/Jake Carter (Bottom)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by Enchanting Disaster)**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**I'll be back to taking reviews soon ya'll! I think about two more updates, and then I'll take as many reviews as I can! :)**


	37. Corey Jake Summer

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - March 14th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Shhh…we got plenty of time babe. Besides, we aren't even needed for these shitty shows. It's not like we got anything better to do. I just say that we suck and we fuck. Maybe we can listen to some Skrillex afterwards, and then we can hunt for some sweet pussy." Corey offered in his usual guttural tone. He was horny, and he wanted to fuck something. Jake just so happened to be in the same place as him.

"Oh no. Don't think you'll be fucking fooling me this time, Graves." Jake responded back, almost bitterly. "I'm not just some fuck toy! The last time we had sex, you just abandoned me after cumming, and threw the condom on the floor. You threw the fucking condom on the floor! You think because I like dick, that I'm just gonna bend over and let you loosen me up?"

"…Actually, yeah, I guess." Corey shrugged. "I got fucked up in prison so many times. So many times I'd drop that fuckin' bar of soap, by accident of course. And each time, it'd cost my ass so bad. You don't see me complainin' 'bout that, do ya?"

"Well I'm sorry that we all didn't go to prison!" Jake yelled. "You think it's easy for me? Being Big Van Vader's boy?! If anything, I was shamed for liking boys. I like tits and pussy, and Dad was cool with that, but the second I said I liked dick, Dad treated me like an outcast. Like I didn't have feelings. Like I was just some stranger who happened to live with him. You don't know how that fuckin' feels, do you? To be turned back upon by your own fucking flesh and blood!"

Corey felt angered. The mention of his family made his blood boil. Although it wasn't actually a well-known fact, Graves had survived without "flesh and blood" for decades. He told Jake about this once the two formed a tag team. He told Jake not to bring this up ever again. What did Jake do? He brought it up.

Carter eventually realised why he received a glare that exhibited fury and outrage. Guilt instantly took over his mind, and his facial features morphed into total shame. "Graves…man, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it's just, I got angry, and-"

"You know what? Fuck you. Piece of shit. Here I considered you a friend. You should have known better than to bring up my family to my face." Corey turned his back, but he felt a hand latch onto his shoulder.

"I know!" The tone in Carter's voice went especially high-pitched, but hopefully that would help to show Graves how sincere his apology really was. "Dude, I'm sorry! I got upset, and then I just said some dumb shit. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you probably did. Don't even deny it, _cunt_." It was a miracle Corey hadn't reached his boiling point yet, but Carter's darn annoying ass was close in getting him to that state. He didn't even offer a blowjob! At least then, Graves would have felt a little better.

"I-I-I…why don't we suck and fuck? Dude, I'm feeling so, so horny." He wasn't, but again, he was desperate to make it up with his one and only close friend. If he lost Corey, Jake wouldn't know who to talk to. Jake was simply a narcissist, and nobody liked a narcissist. "I can be your little dick slut. And then, if you want, we can listen to Skrillex."

That lightened up Corey's mood a little bit…on the outside at least. On the inside, he grinned at the concept of his plan becoming an imminent reality. His demeanour stilled showed aggro, but less of it. "How do I know you're being sincere? Could just be lying to me, like you mostly do."

A part of Jake was offended by those words, but another part felt upset, and another part felt guilty. There were multiple emotions rushing through Carter's head, and despite not knowing which one was the most suitable, he was determined to prove his sincerity to his ally.

Dropping to his knees, he looked up into Corey's eyes. The menacing eyes that would make Jake feel so inferior…worthless, even. A stark contrast to his usual persona. He tugged on the zip with shaky hands, slowly pulling it down. Corey's cock came into view. "Believe me now?" Those three words were laced with fire, but also sorrow. It came off as intriguing to the towering man, before he would forget all about that and drift into a world filled with elation.

Moans were the only sounds from Corey to grace the atmosphere in his locker room. Jake knew how to use his mouth to pleasure others. He may have been an annoying little shit at times, with the darn narcissism, but damn! When he gave oral, he gave good oral. Not that shitty, slow oral. The oral that would leave a man begging for more once it would finish. If Jake used those cock-sucking skills on the main roster, he'd no doubt be given a title shot within the first few months of his debut.

He showed no difficulty in taking in all that Corey had to offer with the size and girth of his tool. He knew that Jake didn't get those skills from daddy dearest, but he was thankful for that. Jake took in all of Corey's manhood without choking. None of the bitches on the FCW roster could do that. Emma, Sasha and Audrey all gagged. He hadn't experienced Paige yet. Anya neither, and she would probably find a way to make blowjobs painful, and Summer…well, he couldn't think of Summer all too much, _yet_.

Jake was giving a blowjob of great calibre, and Corey didn't want to devalue that by placing another NXT Diva in his thoughts. Carter got to the hairs that surrounded the base of Graves' shaft without much trouble, and that earned growls of pleasure. Corey was different from the norm. He wouldn't moan or groan in pleasure, he would growl. It was what prison did to him. The tops would growl, and the bottoms would whimper. Corey would make sure that once he delved inside Jake's sweet ass, he would growl with dominance and Jake would whimper with submissiveness.

"So, you're Mr. Girlfriend's favourite boyfriend? Pssh. You're more like Mr. Boyfriend's favourite cock-sucker." Corey smirked. He could see a slight wave of fury hit Jake. "I'm not complaining though. I mean, you suck cock like a damn pro." That was somewhat comforting to Carter, if not a little irritating. He continued to bob his head up and down the dick of his partner, as if Graves had never said anything.

Thankfully for Jake, Corey's dick tasted just how he wanted it too: strong and tangy. It was one of the many reasons that he had such a strong relationship with Corey. Licking up and down the tip made him want to moan just from the quality of the taste. Corey may have been a douche, but at least he was a douche with a good dick.

Corey could feel that a climax was approaching. It wasn't exactly close to transpiration, but his tool did pulsate ever so slightly. He needed more than just a blowjob. Pulling back, he was ready to give orders to his tag team partner. He was interested to see if Jake would remain obedient or not.

"All fours. I wanna fuck you." Corey oozed superiority, but also lust. Jake had never felt so aroused before. Regardless of what the aftermath of this passionate encounter would be, Jake quickly got into the position, exposing his tight pink pucker to his horny friend.

Corey was about to insert the head of his tool into Jake's willing hole, but alas, that was not to be. The door knocked, and Corey was eager to answer it. "Wait there. Don't move."

Confusion etched Jake's handsome face, as he looked at Corey move away. Was he mad? People would be able to see Carter on all fours if Corey opened the door too much. Thankfully, the door only creaked open ever so slightly. Jake couldn't see who was standing outside the room, which hopefully meant that the person outside couldn't see Jake.

Corey didn't take long. The door opened wider, and Jake could now see the person walking behind Graves. His eyes widened. The humiliation rushed through every part of Jake's body. He was unable to move out of sheer astonishment…and the audacity of Graves. Was this a set-up?

"Oooh. You're right, Corey. He does look slutty like that." A woman smirked at him. Once she removed every article of clothing that was on her body, she stepped closer. He couldn't even move. "He looks like he'll be worth every dollar." The woman grinned, once she had looked at both his oral and anal holes. "So how does this work? Do I have to pay you now or after?"

"Don't worry 'bout that now babe. Just enjoy banging the slut, and then we'll talk about payments." The prisoner smirked. He smirked that smirk which Jake wanted to knock right off of his face. Before Jake had a chance to voice his protest, the woman beat him to the punch. She grabbed the dildo in her palms and shoved it in Jake's open oral cavity.

"I wonder how good of a cock-sucker he is. The First Lady of NXT needs her money's worth, you know." The woman smirked, as she showed no sign of remorse in her aggro, ramming the piece of plastic inside Carter's mouth.

Jake felt used by this woman, and he wanted to get out of being made into a prostitute as quickly as possible. The moment he felt his body regain the ability to move again, he would attempt to move away from her. The bad thing for Jake was, he backed himself up against Corey. An aroused Corey.

"Don't know where you think you're going, stud." The prisoner smirked maliciously. "I've still gotta tap that pretty little ass of yours…and you've gotta let Summer try a bit of your mouth."

Corey would pay for this. Oh, he would pay dearly. Corey knew that Jake hated being made submissive in front of other people.

But what Jake hated more than submissiveness was the sting he would suffer after a dick would get forcefully rammed inside his hole. The latter of which was what Jake currently felt, as Corey wasted no time in using all the aggression in his body to access his partner's hole with full force.

Carter now had nowhere to go. If he moved forward, Summer would shove her toy deep inside his mouth. If he moved back, Corey would go balls deep inside. He couldn't move to the side because of the power Rae and Graves wielded over him. Carter was stuck. Stuck in this darned position!

The best that Vader's little boy could do now was to just endure all that was given to him. Let his oral and anal holes deal with the intrusion the best they can, because there was no method of escape in Jake's mind.

At least, for a silver lining, the pain he would have to tolerate grew smaller and smaller with each passing second. Pain was slowly phasing itself out, and exchange itself with pleasure. Not too much of it, given the situation that he was in, but his body eventually became satisfied.

Corey's grew accustomed to Jake's tight heat very quickly. This wasn't the first time that the former went deep into the latter's pucker, and it most likely would not be the last either. Ever since their formation, Graves and Carter fucked frequently, with Carter always being the bottom to Graves' top.

In and out. In and out. This process would get repeated constantly by not just Corey, but Summer also. Both using their cocks (whether it was real or plastic) to delve deep inside Jake, they would sooner or later elicit a satisfied moan from Vader's son. A muffled moan, but still a moan of satisfaction nonetheless.

Corey would still pay for whoring him out, but that could wait until afterwards. Jake actually started to enjoy what went in and out of him. Perhaps a little too much. Bucking his hips and bobbing his head, the second-generation wrestler would willingly deepthroat Summer's plastic tool, whilst making sure that Corey's manhood went all the way inside.

The time would pass on by, and the duo of men in the room could begin to feel their loins stir. This threesome would turn out to be better than they anticipated it to be (although that wasn't exactly hard to accomplish in Jake's case).

After being on the receiving end of a blowjob and the giving end of a hard anal fuck, both courtesy of Jake Carter, Corey was the first to release. After his phallus pulsated in Carter's insides, the prisoner couldn't help but to let out a guttural sigh. His essence shot deep into his ally's slackened heat.

It wasn't too long before Jake too would see stars dance around his slightly blurring vision. After feeling Corey rub against his prostate, Jake would feel projectiles of cum launch from his piss-slit and onto the hard, wooden bench. Summer still continued her ruthless thrusts, but Corey's had ended. The older man would gain a menacing look in his eye, and Summer eventually caught it through the corner of her eye.

"Honey. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Why don't we swap positions, babe? The slut's ass feels so damn good!"

"Sounds exciting!" The blonde said with notable glee. Glee that Jake quickly began to lack. She saw this, and gave his cheek a little squeeze. "Lighten up! You're going to be my slut, and you're going to like it. Kisses!" She would mimic a kiss, but would not give Jake an actual kiss. Instead, she went to his derriere, and rammed the strap-on deep inside the hole that had just endured the whole length of Corey Graves.

Jake Carter was forced to whore himself out for money. He was a temporary prostitute. He didn't like whoring himself out, and god help him, Corey Graves would get payback.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't perfect! I couldn't really find any videos of segments that Jake, Corey and Summer had together, so this was the best I could come up with. Also, sorry if Corey's character isn't actually a former prisoner…I just couldn't help but to put it in!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ AJ Lee (Versatile)/Daniel Bryan (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top) (Requested by MissConfused17)**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**I****'****ll be back to taking reviews soon ya****'****ll! One more update, and I****'****ll try to take as many reviews as I can! :)**


	38. AJ Daniel Dolph

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - March 15th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Oh no. No. No. No. What makes you think that I would even consider spreading my cheeks for a douchebag like you…and your slut of a girlfriend?" Daniel asked. He didn't smirk. He was showing genuine astonishment. He still despised Dolph and AJ with a fiery passion, especially with what had happened on RAW.

"Oh, so I'm the slut, huh? Really? Really Danny?" AJ actually smirked at the word. She wasn't riled up, like Bryan had been. "How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Thirty one, actually. I wouldn't expect you to know my age anyway. See, when we went out, you spent too much time riding CM Punk's dick to get to know about your loving and faithful boyfriend."

"That was when I _finally _saw you for the sixty second man that you are! You couldn't even last more than a minute without cumming inside me."

Now it was Daniel's turn to smirk, and he had plenty of reason to. "Beats being an eighteen second man." Daniel turned his attention to the cocky blonde. "You should know all about that, Ziggles. Can't tap a piece of ass without cumming in less than twenty seconds, can you?"

"Oh please. Coming from a bearded dweeb like you, it's ironic that you're bragging about getting to tap a piece of ass."

"I could tap any ass I wanted, Ziggler." Bryan said. "I could tap yours, if I really wanted to. In front of your little hoe too."

"Then why don't you agree to our little bet? We both meet in my locker room after the match? When I win, me and AJ make you our bitch. If, and only _if _you win, both you and Kane can make me your slut."

It was a difficult decision for Bryan. The stakes were high, but when Kane would win, he could just think of the pleasure that Team Hell No could reap in, making Dolph Ziggler their little cock-hungry slut. Bonding would have never been so fun! That swayed him into making a decision that he may possibly regret. "Fine! You're on!"

And so, that would most likely be the only time in history that Bryan and Ziggler would shake each other's hand. The bet was officially on, and the loser would be in for one hell of a regrettable experience.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After a controversial finish, Dolph Ziggler had successfully managed to go over the Big Red Machine. The distraction of witnessing his tag partner and Big. E Langston brawl outside the ring was what cost Kane the match, and what would soon cost Daniel Bryan his pride.

Daniel felt like a sack of shit. A sack of shit that was soon to be used and abused. He was a man of his word, and he would have no choice but to abide with the bet, no matter how much he hated the thought of going through with it. The worst part was having to lie to Kane. Having to lie about where he was going. Having to lie about what he was doing. Having to lie about _who _he was doing. He just felt horrible for it.

One of the rarities that would see Team Hell No act accordingly as a team, and Daniel would have to use deception against his own tag team partner. Sorrow etched his usually smug face. He felt guilty. Guilty for what he was about to do with Dolph and AJ, as well as what he was about to do to Kane. Walking wearily to Dolph's locker room, Daniel would mentally pray that this experience last as long as his match at WrestleMania 28, against Sheamus.

Eventually arriving to the place that he would think lowly of for what would most likely be weeks and months, Daniel knocked on Ziggler's door. It was barely audible, but Dolph had perfect hearing. The blonde was pretty much perfect at just about everything, or so he would like to brag.

"Come in!"

And so Bryan would. Slovenly. Slowly, coming in. The door made a creaking sound that pierced the silence when it would eventually shut.

"You actually showed up. Gotta give it to you Daniel, you have more balls than I imagined you would."

"Just get this over with Ziggler…please. I don't want to betray Kane for longer than I have to." Daniel hoped that his sincerity would garner sympathy from Dolph. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case.

"Yeah…I don't think so. See, we both agreed that the loser of the bet would be the winner's bitch. Since you lost the bet, and I won, as I always do, that means you will be my bitch…for however long I say."

"W-What?!" Daniel asked in outrage. The audacity displayed by Ziggler seemed almost too outlandish to be real…but it was. It was real. Daniel couldn't just dream that away, no matter how hard he tried. "We didn't agree on a time period! That's unfair!"

"You don't know shit about unfair!" Dolph would punch Daniel. "I've been earning my stripes for years now! I went through being a fucking golf caddy and a male cheerleader just so I could get a spot on the RAW roster! What did you do? Choke somebody with a tie, and not long after, you got yourself a title match against The Miz. That's unfair!" Another punch. One that almost sent Daniel to his breaking point. Dolph was making the bet _very _hard to go through with.

Ziggler noticed the anger on Daniel's face, and began to smirk that classic smirk of his. "Angry, huh? Now you've experienced a _slice _of what I've had to deal with to earn my spot in the WWE. But don't worry…the best part's about to come up. You can come in now, babe."

And so Dolph's "babe" did. AJ brought in an array of toys, which looked ready to inflict a world of pain onto the bearded man. Dildos and handcuffs were what caught Daniel's eye in the quickest amount of time, but there were more toys being exhibited. A lot more toys, to be precise.

"You called, Dolphie?"

"I did, babe." Dolph looked attractive to the smaller man, but with the shit-eating smirk that remained present on his face, Daniel still wanted to knock him out, and Dolph did notice that scorned look in the bearded man's eyes. "Don't be so mad Bryan. You'll get my perfect dick soon enough."

"I don't want your dick!"

"Honey, everybody wants my dick. That's pretty much common knowledge." The blonde was really starting to grind on Daniel's nerves now, and that smug look on his face only heightened Daniel's fury. "Plus, any dick's better than your partner's old, shrivelled up dick."

If anybody else had said that, Daniel would have laughed along with them. This was not the case. "You don't ever shut up, do you?"

"The day that this perfect mouth stays closed is the day that you finally chop off that scraggly old beard of yours." Dolph inched closer towards the furious little man, until their bulges made contact with each other through their wrestling gear. "You need to pay up on your end of the bet, so get to it."

"Why else do you think I'm here, doofus?" Daniel would quickly sink to his knees; not out of gusto, but just so this experience would end in a shorter duration of time. The Washingtonian ripped off the silver trunks of the Ohioan with pent-up aggression, before the former's lips would take in the latter's phallus.

Dolph moaned in absolute lust. He was astonished to see his rival begin to suck his cock in such a short space of time. Of course, once the slight hint of disbelief escaped his face, the smug demeanour would soon return, as would the smug attitude. "You so want my cock." Dolph looked at AJ. "He so wants my cock, babe. Just look at how much enthusiasm he puts into giving me a blowjob."

"I can see, babe. Danny's putting so much effort into sucking your cock. Of course, I still give you the best blowjobs."

"Duh. This dweeb couldn't beat you on his best day." The blonde got increasingly annoying with each droplet of smugness that trickled out of his voice. "You give fucking perfect rim jobs too, babe."

"That's because I have a perfect ass to work with, babe." The brunette exuded just as much smugness as her boyfriend. It was a good job that Daniel was getting into the blowjob he was giving, or else he would feel an immense amount of rage boil inside of him.

"Duh. My ass is the damn definition of perfect!" Dolph began to moan at how deep Daniel would take him. For somebody who used to be a vegan, he sure knew how to handle a big piece of meat.

"Mmm…" AJ licked her lips at the homoeroticism presented to her. She liked what she saw. "You know, Dolphie, can I give you one of my perfect rim jobs now? Just talking about your booty makes me all excited."

"You don't have to ask babe. You just do it." Dolph smirked. AJ quickly followed his instructions. The aroused girl parted Dolph's thick globes of flesh, before accessing his pucker with her tongue.

Dolph was getting the best of both worlds. Both Daniel and AJ were pleasuring Dolph through their talented oral areas. Daniel bobbed up and down Dolph's erect cock with forceful suctions, whilst AJ's tongue eagerly delved deep into the depths of her current lover's hole.

The blonde spread his legs. He wanted to receive more of this heavenly pleasure that offered to him, and thankfully, he did. Daniel took him even deeper than before, whilst AJ was using quicker speeds to fuck his derriere with her experienced tongue.

AJ and Daniel must have had great foreplay with each other during the time that they were an item. Both of them were particularly gifted in oral, and they knew how to pleasure through their sheer talent. Whine upon whine would run out of Ziggler's mouth, and into the aroused atmosphere. The Ohioan could feel that with the progression of time, his climax would slowly creep into becoming notable.

"You can stop now Daniel." But Daniel didn't. Instead, he continued to quickly move up and down Dolph's hard length. His nose would continually rub against Dolph's neatly trimmed hairs. His cock would begin to pulsate wildly inside Bryan's mouth. It was exactly what Bryan was hoping for. "Stop!" Daniel didn't. It would take physical force in order for the former vegan to stop sucking. AJ had moved away too, not wanting to get in her boyfriend's bad books.

"What was that for?!" Daniel asked, in outrage.

"Because I fucking told you to stop twice! Do you not listen to perfection?" Dolph asked. Before the other man could speak, Dolph stopped him. "Never mind. Just take off those trunks, spread your legs and abide by the bet."

If it wasn't for the mention of that darned bet, Daniel would have yelled back at the blonde. Instead, he slowly and angrily complied with Dolph's orders. He stripped himself nude, lied on his back and parted his ankles. He was abiding by the bet, even though he _really _didn't want to.

The pink pucker looked nice. Really nice, and really tight. Kane must not have screwed Bryan often if the starfish of the latter looked that small. Still, Dolph would desist all temptation to just pound that hole, and climax as soon as he delved inside. Instead, Ziggler had a plan which was sure to distract Bryan.

"AJ. Get the strap-on!" And she did, just second after being instructed to. "Ram it inside your ex's mouth. I want to hear him gag."

"You can count on me, sweetie pie." AJ said with the utmost glee. With a strap-on in hand, the petite girl gleefully skipped to the Washingtonian's face. "Open up, Danny." He hesitantly did, allowing her to intrude his oral cavity.

Dolph just watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. The two former lovers still maintained such sexual chemistry with each other. It was like AJ and Daniel had fucked behind the blonde's back…he would need to get Big E on the case, just to confirm that to be (hopefully) false.

Jacking his cock, Ziggler would continue to witness the blowjob that Daniel was forced to give to AJ. AJ forced gags from her former flame, just to satisfy her current flame.

His climax remained inevitable. Even with his fist pumping up and down the erect length as slow as he could possibly go, Dolph could still feel his cock throb. This was certainly embarrassing. Looking at his options now, Ziggler was to either cum from a self-given handjob, or cum inside Daniel Bryan's hole. The holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase knew what option looked the best to him.

Daniel's legs would begin to close, after staying open for such a long period of time, but Dolph would stop that. The ankles of the smaller man would remain parted, due to the power that the older man brought, making sure that Daniel's legs would remain wide open. "Good boy."

The tone was condescending. Dolph sounded belittling, and Daniel hated it. Far more than he should have done. He hated the feeling of having a cock which wasn't Kane's shoved deep inside his ass. He would hate having to lie about where he spent his time when he got fucked by Dolph Ziggler. He would hate having to look up to his partner, knowing he had done something wrong.

It was the guilt that made one half of Team Hell-No feel this way. Dolph's dick may have brought pleasure to his derriere, but Daniel's guilt would make the pleasure recede significantly. No pain, no pleasure. Just guilt.

Every thrust Dolph Ziggler gave made Daniel reflect upon regrettable past experiences. It made Daniel compare how much he regretted this experience to how he would regret other experiences. Daniel regretted this experience far more.

It was a good thing for Daniel that guilt would diminish with the progression of time. Dolph couldn't hold his load in. After approximately eighteen seconds had passed, Dolph went far beyond his limit. Semen raced inside the clenching walls of the tag team champion. It actually made Daniel feel better about himself.

Daniel would escape April's clutches temporarily, just so he could have something to rub in Dolph's face. "You really are an eighteen second man, huh? So pitiful." A smirk traversed on the face of Bryan. It was the only time he smirked in this encounter, before he went back to sucking on the wet toy that had just been in his mouth. This time, Daniel would gain more freedom with his suctions.

"You spent ages giving me a blowjob! I am more than an eighteen second man!" Dolph's cheeks reddened with anger, and slight humiliation from climaxing far earlier than he should have done inside his rival's pucker. "You know what? AJ. Go get naked, and get a dildo!"

"Does it matter what type of dildo?"

"No. Just get one!"

"Okay Dolphie. No need to be angry with me." AJ shrugged, before she could take hold of the nearest piece of plastic to her. That was a dark purple double dildo. One that AJ would quickly gain vivid ideas about how she could use it. Her favourite idea was what she would incorporate into the threesome.

Getting into the same position as Bryan, AJ eventually was able to slip the purple plastic inside her ex's heat, as well as hers. Both Lee and Bryan could feel the plastic cock access their puckers.

Once a minute would fly by, Daniel would lose his inhibitions. He would moan whorishly as the cock would get deep inside of him. A far more pleasurable experience than when he would get fucked by Dolph, for all of eighteen seconds.

Again, Dolph would jack his cock off at the sight which presented itself to him. The combined moans of the two wrestlers made his cock transform from limp and floppy to an achingly hard tool.

Bryan would see the engorged head in his sights. It actually looked appealing once the self-proclaimed dazzler released those inhibitions inside of him. He wanted to suck it, to get a taste of it. "What are you gonna do with that cock Dolphie? You gonna fuck my face? You gonna make me gag on that big fucking cock?" Through his moans and his words, it was clear Daniel was in a lustful state, as was Dolph.

Those words and those moans managed to make his phallus pulsate again. He did _not _want to cum again so quickly, but, Daniel just looked so beautiful when he whored himself out. AJ did as well, of course, but Daniel looked particularly beautiful.

With his mouth wide open (as his ass would soon be), Daniel would eventually feel the blonde ram his manhood inside the former vegan's mouth. Daniel instantly sucked on the member, as if it were his favourite lollipop. Guilt was no longer was in the mind of the champion, only lust.

Dolph threw his head back in ecstasy. He would think of all the things to refrain from cumming, _again_. Trees, grass, Brodus Clay in a string bikini. None of that seemed to work, because he was still hard and his length still pulsated. All because of Daniel's mouth. Although he wouldn't give Bryan much credit, Ziggler would have to admit that oral was definitely one of Bryan's strong points.

After Daniel took in Dolph whole, the latter would once again feel his release approach, with nothing he could possibly do to delay its occurrence. After pulling out at the last second, Dolph could feel the cum gush out of his piss-slit and onto Daniel's face. He would proceed to give his enemy a cum shower that they could both appreciate.

Seeing what looked like a geyser of sperm erupt from Dolph's penis made his girlfriend go over the limit. The tip of the plastic dick would rub against her g-spot, and AJ let out a primal scream. Her juices flowed out of her pussy and onto the toy. She still grinded against it, making sure that it would collect each and every droplet of her juices.

Looking down at Bryan, and how his face still expressed desire and arousal, Dolph could at least smile about three things.

One, he still had his Money in the Bank briefcase. Two, he had won the bet. Three, he managed to last more than eighteen seconds…_after his first climax_.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So this is nearly the eleventh month I've been doing 'Best of Both Worlds'. I just can't help but look back from the first chapters, and realise how much I've evolved as a writer. And thank you to all reviewers, for taking the time to review this fic and show it some love! I love you guys, especially the loyal reviewers!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Audrey Marie (Bottom)/Brad Maddox (Versatile)/Ted DiBiase (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**And…I'll now be taking requests again! I'll try to accept around eight requests at the max, just so I don't go overboard and have about twenty different requests on the waiting list.** **I'll also be accepting requests that I want to do, so this won't be a first come, first serve type of deal.**


	39. Audrey Brad Ted

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 20th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You are the Assistant _to _the Managing Supervisor. You are _not _the Assistant Managing Supervisor. You know I don't like repeating myself, Brad." Vickie sighed. This was the fourth consecutive time she had to remind the ravenette about his position. She didn't repeating herself one bit, and Brad knew it.

"Yeah. I know Vickie. Assistant Managing Supervisor." Honestly, Brad didn't know why Vickie had to repeat herself so often. He clearly heard her the first time. "So, what's my first job? Which main event am I making? Who will be in charge of my make-up before I make that main event?"

"Actually Brad, that's why I wanted to call you into my office. See, I want to see how you deal certain situations, so I can trust you in a position of power. That's why I've scheduled for you to deal with Audrey Marie and Ted DiBiase down in NXT."

"Wait! Audrey Marie? Isn't she in NXT?" Brad asked in confusion. Vickie stared at him in confusion.

"Did you not just listen to what I just said?"

"Yeah…"

"Repeat it to me."

"That you've arranged some schedule for me to check up on Audrey Marie and Teddy DiBiase."

"I also mentioned that they were both on NXT."

"I didn't hear that."

"It doesn't matter Brad. Just diffuse the situation between them. They'll be waiting for you in your office." It wasn't actually _his _office, but Vickie didn't want to spend any more time explaining irrelevant details to him.

"Wait! Vickie! I've got the best idea for my first task! I think I should try and diffuse the situation between Audrey Marie and Ted DiBiase. I hear they've been having some problems for each other, so I've called them to my office. I'll make you proud, Victoria Guerrero!" And so, Brad finally left Vickie's office. The man couldn't leave soon enough in the older woman's opinion. She breathed a sigh of relief, thanking whatever god was up there for her brain cells that survived Brad's stupidity.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I can't believe this." Ted sighed. His palms almost made contact with his face.

"What? The fact that little sweet Audrey Marie's got a dark side in her? Boy, you've been nagging about that for the past hour now. It's getting old now."

"I was actually talking about how we both ended up here. Sent to an office, like bad little kids. All because of a damn argument."

"We wouldn't have been in this argument if y'all didn't bug me. I was tryin' to compliment ya, but then you annoyed me by acting like a damn goody two shoes." Audrey sighed.

"Because I was shocked. Heck, I still am shocked. I don't see why you needed to attack Sasha, and play games with her like that."

"Sasha's just a goody little two shoes that thinks she can be better than me, but she's not! Nobody can replace Audrey Marie!"

"You must be insane if you think she's trying to replace you…" Ted muttered under his breath. Audrey didn't hear Ted's words, thankfully. She was about to ask what Ted has muttered, but she didn't get the chance. Not with the person who came into the person office speaking over her.

"Ahh…you must be Audrey Marie and Teddy DiBiase." The ravenette was smiling at them. "I'm Brad Maddox, Assistant Managing Supervisor of RAW. I can tell that you two have had a…difficult time with each other. Am I right, or am I right?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I think a little baby could tell me the same thing." Audrey said gutturally. She wasn't in the mood for Brad…or Ted. Brad particularly annoyed the Southern Diva. She couldn't stand his damn stupidity.

"Yeah…get back to me when you find a talking baby." Brad said, eventually sitting on his chair. "So, I know I'm sexy and all, but let's not get distracted by my Brad Pitt like beauty today. This is about you two. What exactly is your problem with each other? Let me know. Fill me in on all the details."

"There isn't exactly much to fill you in on." Ted shrugged. "We just got into an argument. It's not exactly anything that the dirt-sheets would want to pick up on. Oh, and it's Ted, by the way."

"Huh?" Brad asked, confused.

"Ted. Not Teddy. You called me Teddy."

"Yeah…I don't think I did." Brad shook his head. Ted wanted to do that. Brad started to irk him a little. "Hmm…it seems like you two have some sexual tension with each other. How long has it been since you got laid?"

"That is none of y'all business! A lady doesn't talk about her sex life in public." Audrey huffed.

"Yeah…that does seem a little too personal, Brad." It seemed odd that Ted actually supported Audrey, but they didn't think much of it.

"I said I needed all the details!" The man yelled quickly and angrily. He sounded humorous, which wasn't exactly the response he wanted. Seeing chuckles from both Southerners angered him a little.

"Well, if you must know…the last time I spread my legs for anybody was for JTG. A couple of weeks back." Ahh JTG. A total thug, but at least he was a total thug with a big dick.

"Liar." Audrey huffed. Ted looked at her with bewilderment.

"Why am I a liar?"

"Because you've spread your legs later than then. You're one of the biggest sluts in the WWE, from what I hear."

"Then what you must hear is bullshit. I'm not exactly pure, but I'm not a slut either."

"Oh please. Save us from all the lies. Boy, you are part of the reason that I embraced who I really am."

Whilst the two bickered, they failed to take notice of Brad's presence. He sneaked to the door, and locked it. It was only after he locked it that he noticed two sets of eyes gazing at him. "What? Is my beauty distracting you two again?"

"Why the heck are y'all locking us in? Are y'all tryna rape me or something?"

"Girl, it's not rape if you want it." Brad smirked. Apparently Audrey seemed upset by that. "You and Teddy have some real big sexual tension, so, I'm gonna wait for you two to just fuck, and then I'll unlock the door."

"You can't do this to me!" The redhead Diva huffed. "I'll report you to Vickie!"

"Yeah…not happening. You need to fuck Teddy before I open that door."

Audrey was about to yell even more at the ravenette, but she suddenly felt Ted's palm softly grace her skin. It edged up her thigh, and she could feel it close to accessing an intimate area of her body. Before her lips could open, a finger was placed between the upper lip and the bottom lip. "Shhh…baby girl, just trust me. You wanna get out quicker? Then let's get this over and done with."

Ted's voice was somewhat lulling. She didn't like Ted, and she certainly didn't like Brad. She wasn't in the best of moods, but Ted's voice would remove the hostility inside of her. His palms were working wonders on her. If anything, Audrey would moan slightly when she could feel Ted somehow creep past the bottom half of her wrestling gear, and into her panties.

Brad smirked. He was right, as per usual. Audrey so wanted Ted, and Ted so wanted Audrey. Getting to witness what the two were doing produced a bulge in Maddox's slacks. Maddox, himself, had to bite his lips in order to stop a moan seeping out of his mouth. This was getting good, especially when he could see Ted's hand slip through Audrey's underwear. He would play with her pussy, and she wasn't shy about expressing her enjoyment. It not only made Brad aroused, but Ted also. He too grew an erection because of Audrey's lustful moans.

The imagery that ran through his mind would manage to harden his erection even further. The thought about his dick soon being where his hands were was enough to drive Ted crazy with lust.

After being distracted by what was about to be, Ted, in the fullness of time, snapped back into reality. His gaze shifted from the Audrey's thighs to her face. There was no anger, only desire. She desired him. Audrey desired Ted.

"What are y'all thinkin' about?" Her tone did not contain hostility, but the softness that Ted liked to hear. "You thinkin' 'bout my pussy?" The Southern boy grinned and nodded. "Why are y'all thinkin' about it, when you can have it?" Once Audrey was finished asking the rhetorical question, her legs spread, and Ted could feel his hand slip past her clit.

Audrey's seductive manner was enough to grant Ted access in doing anything he wanted with her. _Anything _he wanted…

Or by the looks of things, anything Brad would have wanted. Through the corner of his eye, Ted could see that Vickie Guerrero's assistant was planning on showing his full nudity as quickly as he could. His business attire was getting thrown in various places in the office. It was only when Ted felt a hand daintily grace his bulge that he forgot about Brad for the moment being.

"Eyes on me, sweetie pie." Audrey's soft, delicate tone aroused DiBiase in so many ways. The fact that she was taking off her wrestling gear also played a part in fuelling Ted's libido. Her breasts would come into sight, and Ted finally was able to see Audrey's sweet pussy. He would no longer have to imagine how it looked.

Ted's fingers entered Audrey's rose bud with unbelievable speed, and she moaned from the intrusion almost just as quick. Audrey felt teased before, when Ted was only able to toy with her labia. Now that he was given access to delve inside, he did not waste the opportunity, and Audrey was _very _thankful of that, even though she didn't like the man.

DiBiase could feel his boner begging to escape the confines of his bottoms. It needed something. Anything. Anything was better than an aching manhood trapped in incarcerating clothes. "You mind?"

"Mind what?"

"I need to take off my clothes."

"Honey, you didn't have to ask me." Audrey replied with a smile. Ted took his eager digits out of Audrey's hole, for the time being, so that his raging length could finally get some air. Ted's clothes would soon get slung around the room, much like Brad's clothes. The former member of Legacy didn't care about that, for the time being. All he cared about was getting his rocks off.

"Want me to suck on it?" Audrey asked. She licked her lips at the thickness of Ted's length. It wasn't the longest dick she had seen, but it had an impressive girth. Ted once again nodded his approval, with a grin. She couldn't help but to giggle at him because of it. Still, she took his member into her mouth with lust. She moaned intentionally around the length, causing Ted to almost growl from the vibrations being sent to his spine.

Brad licked his lips, as did Ted. Both men watched with zealous eyes as Audrey Marie used enthusiasm when sucking up and down the length of Ted DiBiase's rock hard cock. Soon the ravenette would get to feel a similar type of pleasure. He strutted his stuff over to Ted, and sooner rather than later, the leader of the DiBiase Posse realised that there was a dick hovering next to his ear. He looked up, and saw Brad's face. "Anything I can help ya with?"

"Well, truth be told, I've got a little bit of that sexual tension too, so…sucky sucky." Ted couldn't actually believe it. _"sucky sucky." _Who actually said that? Brad sounded like a total tool. Still, Ted remembered that Brad's climax was fundamentally the thing that would get him and Audrey out of this office, and free from being locked in. DiBiase's eyes shifted from disbelief into lust, as he would take in every little inch Maddox had to offer.

Brad couldn't believe how well his plan was working! He was killing two birds with one stone! Not only was he managing to diffuse the situation between Ted and Audrey, but he was also getting a perfect view of how they both were able to use their oral talents. And people had doubted his ability to be the Manager to the Assistant Supervisor…

At any rate, he would have to put his confidence (or arrogance) behind him, and focus on what was transpiring. Brad looked down to see that not only was Audrey deepthroating Ted, but Ted was deepthroating him. Those Southerners really knew how to work their mouths. That indeed proved to be the case. Audrey was what made Ted's length throb slightly, and Ted was what made Brad's length throb slightly. Their climaxes were nearing. It was one step closer to achieving freedom.

Brad expressed his desire to change position, and eventually, that was what would happen. Audrey stopped sucking Ted just as Ted stopped sucking Brad. Both Marie and DiBiase looked up to Maddox, to see what was next to come out of his mouth.

"You…" He pointed to Ted, before quickly changing his mind. "No…you…" He then pointed to Audrey. "Yeah…you…I want you on all fours."

Audrey did as she was told in a matter of moments. After Maddox would climax, she would finally be able to escape from this office! The NXT Diva slowly placed her palms and her kneecaps onto the cold floor. Her pussy stuck out like a sore thumb. She anticipated this moment, not just to begin, but to end.

It wouldn't be long before she could feel somebody enter her. Enter her yoni. Enter her most intimate area. She looked back, but she did not expect to see who was thrusting inside of her.

Brad Maddox eagerly hammered away at the young woman's pussy. It dampened quickly, not just from how agile the man's thrusts were, but from shock at who was intruding Audrey's insides.

"You do have that good, sweet, Southern pussy." Brad bellowed. His thrusts quickened with the progression of time. It wasn't long before his genius mind decided to find a way that included Ted into the mix. Looking back, Brad had the perfect idea in mind. "You! Teddy bear! Inside me now!"

Brad had the weirdest of sayings…Ted couldn't help but to shake his head in disappointment. Still, there was a hole to be fucked, and Ted wasn't one to let people down. Grabbing hold of his member, he used it to enter the twitching hole of Maddox. A mewl of satisfaction immediately left the man's lips, once he had been intruded.

Maddox would feel squished together between warm pieces of flesh. He couldn't find much to complain about. Delving deep inside Audrey was as blissful a feeling as Ted accessing his insides; both of which proved to be a _very _pleasant experience.

The three people in the room were all gyrating like their lives had depended on it. The gyrations that consisted of nothing but passion and desire heightened the ecstasy that they were all feeling from each other. The awkward environment soon turned into one that was filled with licentious lust.

The moaning and the groaning only added to the pleasure that all three participants of the threesome possessed.

Audrey could feel Brad's length pulsate inside of her, and even though she treated the man with absolute disdain, she was in a state where personality wouldn't matter. He was fucking her good, and that was all Audrey cared about for the moment being. Her pussy quickly dampened as Brad's tip frequently forced its way into her g-spot.

Ted could feel Brad's walls clench just as he was about to climax. It was absolutely heavenly, and Ted began to growl because of it. He unleashed his inner dominant being, and the next few moments would see him incorporate aggression and power. Ted hadn't showed this much aggro since his Legacy days, which was over three whole years ago.

Brad was undoubtedly getting the most from this experience. His ass was getting hammered by Ted and his impactful thrusts, as he simultaneously gave impactful thrusts inside Audrey's soaking wet cunt. Rocking back and forth, he would manage to feel Ted rub his prostate, whilst he rubbed Audrey's sweet spot. He felt the best type of pleasure possible from both genders at one time; what could possibly be better?

Through the passing of time, a rarity would transpire. Not only would Brad actually get to fuck two Southerners at once, but he would also be the cause in making them climax. Through what seemed to be a miraculous experience, both Marie and DiBiase would cum at the very same time. Ted's load rushed inside Brad's hole, whilst Audrey's juices flowed past Brad's thrusting tool.

Whilst Maddox could brag that he was responsible for making two people orgasm at once, those two people would also eventually hold responsibility for making Maddox achieve his orgasm. The former referee's seed would launch deep into Audrey's stretched yoni.

Everyone would pant for breath. They had worn themselves out with such strenuous activity. It didn't stop Audrey's desire, however. Not lustful desire, but a desire for freedom. "Brad, darlin'." Audrey looked back with innocence in her eyes. "Can ya'll be a real good gentleman and unlock that door…please?"

"Wait…what? The door's locked?" Brad asked inquisitively. Audrey wanted to slap him silly, and Ted couldn't help but to chuckle. Audrey apparently missed what was so humorous with Brad's confused words.

"Yes. You locked the door, like, fifteen minutes ago. Now can you unlock it?"

"I don't know where-"

"Just unlock it, damn it!" Audrey shrieked with anger. Spending any more time with this _thing _would drain her of every IQ point she had.

"Okay. Okay. The Bradmeister will sort it out. I am the Assistant Managing Supervisor for a reason, you know." Brad smirked. He didn't care much for Audrey's blatantly furious tone of voice. He looked behind him, to gaze into Ted's eyes. "Teddy bear? Mind getting out of me for one sec?"

"Sure thing." The Southern man smiled. If only the Southern woman could smile, then Brad wouldn't have felt so pressured! Taking a few steps backward, Ted unplugged his cock from the stretched hole he had just pounded, and allowed Brad to search for the key. It didn't take too long for Maddox to remember where he put it: on the office desk.

Grabbing the key, Brad walked over to unlock the door. Audrey had never been so happy in her life. The brief conversation between the two men, plus the time spent by Maddox searching for his key allowed Audrey to quickly get dressed into her wrestling gear. Her hair wasn't perfect, but she would worry about that once she was free. Free from idiocy. The second that Brad opened the door was the second that Audrey dashed out of the room, as quick as she could. No hostile words or evil glares; she just left.

Brad looked confused. He looked to Ted so he could understand why she was acting in this way. "What's up with her?" Brad asked.

"Beats me. Been like that ever since we got into our argument."

"Ohh…" The room was silent, but not for long. "You wanna fuck?"

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I guess." Ted shrugged, although a grin would soon appear on his handsome face. "But this time, you're fucking me."

"I can work with that." The ravenette goofily grinned. He shut the door again. Thankfully they both remained in their nude form, so they needn't worry about clothes getting in their way. They needn't worry about anything, for that matter. All they had was each other.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I originally had doubts about this chapter, because I wasn't so sure on how to write it, but I think I've done a good job on it!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Alberto Del Rio (Top)/Cody Rhodes (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Summer Rae (Bottom)/Zack Ryder (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Lita (Bottom)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by disturbed fan)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Anya (Top)/Corey Graves (Bottom)/Jake Carter (Top) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**I'm still taking requests, by the way; just not as many. The three requests I prefer the most will be added to the waiting list. If you've requested a pairing in the last chapter, but it isn't on the waiting list, then it's for one of three reasons:**

**1 - You're a guest. I don't take guest reviews.**

**2 - I still need confirmation on which pairing you'd like to appear in a future chapter (if you've given more than one pairing).**

**3 - I prefer to write 'Best of Both Worlds' with a higher number of men than women (2 men and 1 woman, for example). I can deal with equal numbers of each gender (2 men and 2 women), but not more women than men (2 women and 1 man).**


	40. Alberto Cody Kaitlyn

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - March 18th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kaitlyn sighed. She looked at the amount of text messages she had received within the past hour. Twenty five text messages was quite a lot…to the Texan Diva, at least. All of which were from Cody Rhodes.

"Mamacita, are you gonna respond…to any of them?" Alberto asked. When Kaitlyn had told Cody that she would be busy after RAW, _this _was what she meant. The Diva's Champion wanted to spend some time with the World Heavyweight Champion. She wanted to spend her time with somebody who had been so charming to her, only to throw her away for some returning hussies.

"What do you think?" Kaitlyn asked cuttingly. She eventually realised how harsh her tone was. "Sorry Bertie. It's just that Cody's peeved me off so bad, recently. I thought he was turning over a new leaf, but so much for that!"

"I wouldn't give up, just yet, Kaitlyn." The Mexican smiled. "Coming from somebody who was in Cody's position, I can relate a little to what he's going through. I was in denial about being a good guy after I ran over Santa Claus, which was an accident, by the way!" Alberto still felt the need to state that it was accidental, despite happening a few months ago. "But Cody's also in denial about being a good guy, after what happened tonight. Give him another chance. If he is going through what I went through, he won't disappoint you."

Kaitlyn sighed, again. "You really think so, bud?"

"Trust me. I never lie to a lady with such beauty, like yourself." Alberto winked. Kaitlyn almost swooned because of it. Why couldn't Cody be the gentleman that Alberto was? Kaitlyn swore that she was beginning to gain a crush on Del Rio, evident by her flushed pink cheeks.

But, then she would think about Cody. He was good looking. _Extremely _good looking. He had ocean blue eyes, dashing skin, perfect ravenette hair and a moustache that drove Kaitlyn crazy for all the right reasons. He had appearance down to a tee; it was just the personality that needed improvement. He was getting there, but Damien put that all to one giant halt.

Hopefully without Damien by his side, Cody would be less of a douche and more of a gentleman. More of what Kaitlyn was used to seeing these past few weeks, before the Bella Twins returned and Damien plotted to stop what could have been a budding romance between Cody and Kaitlyn.

She saw one of his text messages, and began typing away a response.

_To: Coddles_

_From: Kaitlyn_

_Hey. I'm still busy, but I'm wondering if you wanna get busy with me. Reply back._

"Done! Now I just gotta wait." Kaitlyn said with a smile. Alberto smiled back. They wouldn't have to wait long until Kaitlyn felt a vibration, signifying that Cody had replied.

_To: Kaitlyn_

_From: Coddles_

_Of course! Where are you? :3_

It still felt so weird seeing Cody use emoticons. A little awkward, but not too awkward. Kaitlyn had been in more awkward situations with him, so it was relatively easy for her to just shrug it off, and get back to texting.

_To: Coddles_

_From: Kaitlyn_

_Bertie's locker room. I promise we haven't done anything together! Pinky promise! You can throw a bottle of water over me if you can smell sex in his room._

"Kay. Just sent him a text saying that we're in your locker room. He may get a little angry, because of paranoia and stuff…just be prepared, in case." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Don't worry. I really don't want to sound cocky, but I beat Cody already. He wouldn't throw his weight around somebody who beat him earlier in the night."

"I guess…" Kaitlyn replied. There was a short silence. She looked up to Alberto, and gazed at his dark pupils. "I probably seem worried and stuff, and I kind of am, but are you sure about this?"

"There is nothing to worry about, pretty lady." Alberto continued to smile. A nice, sincere smile. She hadn't seen one of those since…well…since her and Cody's last private date. "I am positive that this will do Cody a world of good. If it doesn't, then you can hit me for it."

Kaitlyn sighed. She just thought about Cody converting to the side of good, and how amazing it would be for him to escape Damien's clutches. "I hope so. I don't want Coddles to stay on the side of bad for god knows how long. He's already been there for what? Nearly five years?" The woman could have made a speech about how badly she wanted Cody to see the light, and change his ways. Before she could even get into it, both Kaitlyn and Alberto heard knocks on the door, and Kaitlyn rushed to it. Opening the door, it was a surprise to nobody that the knocker was Cody. Kaitlyn was eager in letting him in, as she would slam the door shut after he walked into Alberto's locker room.

Before he even spoke, Cody wanted to note in his head every little detail he could find on any possible differences Alberto and Kaitlyn had in their appearances. Any possible strands of hair sticking up from their scalps. Any possible droplet of sweat that remained on their body. Any untidiness with what they were wearing. Cody got nothing. He couldn't see anything that indicated Alberto and Kaitlyn fucking, and he couldn't smell the scent of sex neither. He decided to believe what Kaitlyn texted to him, considering there was no evidence that they had fucked, and Cody _really _liked Kaitlyn, no matter how hard Damien would try to stray the moustachioed man away from her. "So…what's up?"

"Nothing much…how's Damien?"

"He's doing good…"

"Good…how are the Bellas?"

"Really into me…I'm not after them though…"

"…Are you sure?…I mean…you do look like you're pretty into them…"

"I have to be…Damien would kill me if I didn't look happy…and I like being his friend…"

"More than being _my _friend?"

"Yeah…no…I don't even know. This is all confusing me." Cody frowned. "Life would just be so much easier if you and Damien were friends."

"There's a reason why I don't like him, Coddles." Kaitlyn smiled. She inched closer to him, forgetting completely about Alberto, who was standing next to her. "You're a nice guy. I like to think I'm a nice girl. Damien isn't a nice guy, and neither are the Bellas."

"Damien is nice to me though…most of the time…" Cody said. He continued to frown. He didn't want to choose between Kaitlyn and Damien, because he valued them equally.

"Exactly! Most of the time! You're too good for him, Codes. You're _much _better looking than him, and you're a _much _better person than he is." Kaitlyn placed an arm around his shoulder.

"You really think so?" Cody still looked down, but he didn't have as much of a frown. Knowing that Kaitlyn had some happiness in her voice made him happy…slightly.

"I know so, bud. Besides, the lovestache is too good to waste on a guy like Damien." Alberto chuckled, slightly. It was enough to capture Cody's attention.

"That actually reminds me, what are you even doing with us? And why are we in your locker room?"

"That I can explain." It was now the Mexican's turn to smile. "I promise nothing sexual has gone on with me and Kaitlyn. She actually called me for help, because she knew that what you're going through is similar to what I went through. I can help you, Cody. Just trust me."

"Why?" Cody's tone didn't sound as hostile or venomous as expected. There was actually a little intrigue laced in his voice. He seemed to be genuinely intrigued, as opposed to being the snarky man that he usually is. "I just…this is way too complicated." Cody didn't even know what word would be appropriate. He never had so much difficulty to endure with prior to now.

"It doesn't have to be. I don't know you all too well, so maybe I'm wrong, but I think you seem like a nice guy. When I was on the line between being good and being bad, I was torn like you are. I thought it was better being bad, but ese, was I wrong! All I'm saying, Cody, is that me and Kaitlyn are here to help you. We're not here for anything else." This was all a weird concept for Kaitlyn. Six months ago, this would have been a totally unrealistic scenario. Kaitlyn would have almost collapsed with laughter if somebody had told her Alberto Del Rio was trying to convince Cody Rhodes to join him on the side of good. Yet, this was actually happening, and her eyes nor her ears were deceiving her.

"I know that. It's just…I don't get why you're both here to help me…I guess…" Cody's cheeks were turning pink. He blushed. Alberto was quite the good looking gentleman. Cody never noticed that before until now. "I mean I've been this way for nearly five years now. I thought people would never give me a second chance again. But Damien…Damien has."

"But how long will it be before he turns on you? I'm just saying Cody, that no tag team lasts forever. Honestly, there's going to be a point where you and Damien are no longer close friends, and then he will turn on you." Alberto said. Cody was still confused. "Is there anything that you want?"

"I want a lot of things, Alberto. I want to become World Heavyweight Champion. I want to become a Hall of Famer. I want to know who my true friends really are. I want answers." Cody felt like sobbing. His tone was aggressive, but also apprehensive.

Alberto chuckled. "One; you'll have to try and get the title from my grasp, because I don't let go without a fight. Two; if you put in the right amount of work, dedication and passion, then you will be. Three; I don't know you two well, so I can't comment too much about that, but you will hopefully discover that for yourself. Four; I gave you answers."

Cody smiled, but he didn't even know whether it was a sincere one or not. "Thanks. I guess there is…one thing, I've wanted for a while."

"What's that?" Alberto smiled.

Cody started to genuinely smile; almost immediately after Alberto finished his question. His hand began to make contact with Alberto's flesh, much to the shock of everybody in the room, perhaps even Cody included. "You." It wouldn't be long before he looked at Kaitlyn, and proceeded to do the same to her body. "And you."

"Uhh…bud, I'm no expert in maths, but I'm pretty sure that makes two things." Kaitlyn said with a chuckle, before she accidentally snorted. Cody wanted to reply with a humorous response, and he was going to, but he felt a little guilty once he would see Kaitlyn cover up her mouth.

Silence temporarily filled the room, and the atmosphere quickly became an awkward one. It was Alberto that managed to revert things back to how they were before, and remove any awkwardness in the room. His hand touched Cody, to respond back to the contact Cody had made earlier. "I want you two." He looked at Kaitlyn. He touched her too. He didn't want to single her out, and she was looking particularly attractive. "And you too." His voice was deep, husky and filled with lust.

Kaitlyn didn't know how to feel, aside from aroused. She had two attractive men touching her body; feeling her flesh. Two attractive men who both used to be total tools a few months ago. She felt confused. She also felt scared, for not meeting their standards. She felt excited, because she would never have expected this to happen in a million years. She touched back. She had to touch back, after feeling how close these two lustful men were to her intimate area. She would have freaked out otherwise. "I want you both too."

The three wrestlers shared glances of lust at each other, before they all knew that they were each thinking the exact same thing. The contact they would make with each other would stop, for the time being. This allowed them to take off all those tedious articles of clothing. Their bodies would be nude before long, and they now could feel free to once again touch flesh that was not their own. They could even touch flesh in intimate areas, and not get punched in the face for it.

Cody in particular wasted no time in arousing the other two. One hand would stroke up and down Alberto's thick length, whilst the other would delve inside Kaitlyn's vaginal passage. Even though he wanted to remain loyal to Damien, Cody couldn't help but to accept that he had feelings for Kaitlyn. She was nice to him. She was always nice to him, and that was more than he could say about Damien. This was the least he could do to repay Kaitlyn, for such kindness, and Alberto, for helping him in gaining more of an understanding of who he really is, and who he can really trust.

The moustachioed young man looked into the woman's eyes. He could tell that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. They loved each other, yet they was too afraid to admit it. Too afraid of getting rejected. Too afraid of humiliation. Now would be different. They wouldn't have to express their love verbally, when they could sexually.

"You want to?" He asked. She had a darn good idea of what he was referring to.

"Yes." She replied. With glee.

"Let me…warm you up first." And so, moving his palm away from Alberto, Cody slid down. Eventually, all that was in Cody's sights was Kaitlyn's pussy. It looked perfect.

Kaitlyn could feel Cody's tongue gently work its way inside of her. It was a blissful feeling. It was exactly how she imagined it would feel. She may have been a little gawky for imagining how Cody Rhodes would perform cunnilingus, but he was hot! The moustache (or lovestache) helped a lot, despite all the slack he's been getting for it. The man knew exactly how to perform oral, and Kaitlyn was enjoying every second of these lavishing moments.

Using his tongue in a manner agile and powerful enough to elicit moan upon moan of heaven from Kaitlyn meant that Cody would have to place himself in a potentially compromising position, if Damien were to show up. But, that didn't seem all too likely, what with this being Alberto's locker room. Cody was free to just eat Kaitlyn's pussy as much as he wanted, without having to fear for Damien intruding this session.

As for Alberto, he spent his time gazing Cody's body. The younger man was on all fours, with his hole exposed for the aristocrat's viewing. It was so pink, and small. It looked so pleasurable to intrude. Alberto just couldn't help himself. The Mexican would slowly enter Cody's hole without feeling a tint of remorse for it. Inch after inch would get swallowed up, and Cody would muffle a moan after feeling each inch of Alberto's manhood access his insides.

Truth be told, Cody would dream about being in such a position for a while now, but reality was now able to grant him a wish that fulfilled his sexual desires. He wanted to be in this position, with these people (although it wouldn't have killed Cody if Damien had replaced Alberto). This threesome would expose Cody's wanton libido to both Alberto and Kaitlyn, and in return, they would show Cody how lustful they were feeling as well.

It was a threesome that none of them were expecting until now, but it didn't stop them from enjoying each and every passing second.

Alberto would groan with desire, as he continued to thrust inside Cody's hole, stroking the latter's prostate with his bulbous head. His golden hands gripped the white man's waist hard, as that grip allowed him to thrust hard and quick. It was what not only satisfied Rhodes, but also Del Rio himself.

Kaitlyn was enjoying the onslaught of Cody's tongue. It delved deep inside her, and she could see that was what caused the wetness of her rose bud. Cody's pussy hungry tongue was what would dampen her pussy, as it wasted no zest in collecting every droplet of lust that it could find. The moustache also played its part in adding to the woman's pleasure levels. Feeling it rub against her clitoris did bring ticklish sensations, but also sensations that made her whine with joy.

Cody, being in the middle of this threesome, got to receive pleasure through the pleasure he was giving to Kaitlyn and Alberto. Their lusty moans were enough to pleasure Cody, and stimulate him on garnering even more lusty moans from the man inside of him and the woman he was tongue-fucking.

Through the progression of time, each passing second would bring for a newfound pleasure. Each passing minute would highlight how inevitable their climaxes really were.

After spending the past few minutes accessing the moustachioed man's sweet spot, Alberto could not handle any more of its heavenly pleasure. He had to release. Hopefully Cody wouldn't grow angry because of it, but Alberto had to release inside of him. The Latino's seed would surge deep inside Cody's loosened pucker, not wasting a single drop.

Kaitlyn wasn't so far behind Alberto. With Cody's tongue exploring every area of her vaginal cavern, she could only endure so much of what was being dished out. When the tongue began to massage her g-spot, she could feel her body tremble from the delight inside of her. The tingly sensations in her lower regions were becoming more notable by the second, and she could soon feel an explosion take place inside of her, that would earn a high decibel moan. A high decibel moan that signified her orgasm, as her juices would gush out of her cunt and onto Cody's eager tongue.

It didn't stop Cody. He would continue to collect each and every droplet of Kaitlyn's juices, until there was no more. Until he had licked her completely clean. Until her delightfully loud moans would eventually decrease in volume. That was when Cody would stop using his tongue. He looked into Kaitlyn's eyes.

"You still want me to?"

"Yes Cody! Please!"

It was good hearing her beg. Cody wouldn't stroke his ego because of it. It was just nice to know that she wanted him. He quickly moved away from Alberto, and wasted no time in ravaging Kaitlyn's well-prepped pussy.

Alberto would look, and he would grin. They both looked so hot together. They both looked so good together.

Hopefully they would stay together.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So, this wasn't really too much of a smutty chapter, if I say so myself. LOL. I'm still proud of it, nonetheless.**

**I'm distraught that Cody/Kaitlyn isn't still going, to be honest. I've wanted Cody to turn face now for SUCH a long time. I'm hoping that after WrestleMania, we see SOME signs of development for a Cody face turn. Heel Cody is stale in my opinion.**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Alex Riley (Bottom)/Cameron (Versatile)/Tensai (Top) (Requested by me)**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Summer Rae (Bottom)/Zack Ryder (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Lita (Bottom)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by disturbed fan)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Anya (Top)/Corey Graves (Bottom)/Jake Carter (Top) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Darren Young (Top)/Primo (Bottom)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Titus O'Neil (Top) (Requested by MillionsofD)**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Josh Mathews (Top)/Lilian Garcia (Bottom)/Matt Striker (Top)/Michael Cole (Top)/The Miz (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Naomi (Top)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Eleven requests y'all! I'll be having to stop taking in requests for the moment, but once I've uploaded a certain number of stories, I'll get back to taking requests! **


	41. Alex Cameron Tensai

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - March 27th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

One hour from now before Main Event would be on the air, and the Funkadactyls were set to compete against the returning Bella Twins in tag team action.

Brodus was going over some tricks with Naomi in the ring (which was thankfully empty for them, after Kane and Daniel Bryan were sparring for the past thirty minutes, before Brodus would have to shoo them away). Tensai spent his time giving Cameron a prep-talk in the backstage area. What Tensai wasn't aware of, however, was that Cameron didn't need the prep-talk. She was as confident as can be.

"Sweet T! You need to relax baby! Me and Naomi got this! We're gonna show those Bellas what happens when they mess with the funk!" Cameron was full of glee and enthusiasm. Tensai couldn't help but to let out a little smile. The optimism Cameron was showing (despite the odds against her) reminded him of Trish in her early days.

"That's my girl!" Tensai smiled. He rarely ever smiled. It was when he became Brodus' ally that he started to embrace his feelings more often. He felt comfortable doing so, and he actually gained victories. He should have made friends with Clay a lot earlier! "Just remember not to underestimate them, though. Underestimation is exactly how-"

"Underestimation is exactly how people lose focus, and lose matches." The ebony woman felt as if she was regurgitating information being thrown at her. She did take it in, but she felt like she had heard that saying enough when she was a contestant on Tough Enough. "Don't worry T! Me and Nay-Nay are gonna do you and Brodus proud! So proud!" She squeezed his cheek, and gave it a little peck. Cameron could quickly see that she was having an effect on him, judging by how quickly his cheeks flared to a shade of magenta. He looked embarrassed. She giggled.

Before Cameron could say anything, there was a knock at the door. She looked at Tensai, for approval, before opening the door. "Can I?"

"Sure. I'll come with you, just in case somebody's wanting to start something.""Sounds good with me." And so, Cameron skipped her way to the door. Tensai wasn't far behind. They expected somebody like Brie or Nikki or Cody or Damien or possibly a combination of the aforementioned. What they got was Alex Riley. He looked rather sheepish when he saw the petite girl.

"Oh…is this a bad time?"

Cameron's face exhibited confusion. "No. Why'd you say that?"

"Ah…well…it's just that I was supposed to…Tensai-"

"Damn! I forgot!" Tensai added in. Alex was supposed to come in for sex, but Tensai ended up completely forgetting about that. "Alex is actually here to warm you up for your match later on."

"He is?" Cameron really looked confused now. Alex Riley, of all people, showing up to teach her a lesson? She liked Alex, but she couldn't understand what he could possibly offer to her. "You are?"

"Yeah!" Alex answered, almost too quickly. "Tensai brought me here to teach you how to defend yourself against the Bellas!" Thankfully, Alex regained himself. He didn't sound nervous or sheepish. He sounded confident and enthusiastic. It was what Cameron liked to hear.

"Cool…I guess." Cameron smiled. "Why don't you come on in then?"

And so Alex did. Whilst Cameron skipped away, Tensai whispered in Alex's ear. "Just play along. I'll try and squeeze us in."

Alex could only nod. He really had no choice but to, if it meant getting to fuck around with Tensai. Cameron looked nice too. Maybe she would be a good bonus. Alex was a promiscuous being. He would fuck and most likely had gotten fucked by all the WWE employees. Even men like Hornswoggle would get the pleasure of Alex Riley's hole. The Miz taught Alex that sex defined success in the WWE, but only the right amount of it. Alex would go _way_ overboard what would be considered a good amount, and as a result, fell down the totem pole of the WWE.

Shutting the door, the jock would slowly see Cameron and Tensai look at him; the former of which was enthusiastic and zestful about what was to come. "So…what do you have planned, Alex?" Cameron asked with glee. She was so glad that she was given the opportunity to train. Ever since Tough Enough, she wanted to be successful in the wrestling world. She wanted to make a name for herself, and prove that she did have what it took to make a successful wrestling career. She'd train her ass off to prove that to all the sceptics.

"Well…um…" Alex couldn't even think of one thing. He couldn't improvise to save his life. "I guess we could-" Thankfully, Tensai saved Alex from potentially humiliating. He wrapped his thick arms around Cameron's waist, much to her surprise.

"Tensai! What are you doing?" Her voice was filled with shock. She was shocked that he would do such a thing to her.

"Showing you the unexpected." Tensai replied back. "You know the Bellas are gonna have some sneaky tricks up their sleeve. You have to expect the unexpected."

"Ohhh…that makes sense." Cameron said. After thinking it through, she could see how that was appropriate. "So…what if they do something illegal on me or Nay-Nay? What should I do?"

"What do you mean by illegal?" Tensai asked.

"You know…like, hitting me with a chair. Or choking Nay-Nay on the ropes. Or double teaming us, because you know they love double teaming people." Alex couldn't help but feel aroused when 'double teaming' was mentioned. He couldn't help but to let out a slight moan. It attracted the attention of the short, ebony woman. "Um…are you okay, Alex?"

"Yeah…I was just thinking about…something." Alex's cheeks flared to a shade of magenta. It reminded Cameron of how Tensai blushed earlier. She giggled.

"Like what?" She asked, innocently.

"Just…someone." Alex felt slightly nervous now. This woman who he had barely spoken to before was now asking what (or who) was on his mind. It was as if she was invading his personal bubble.

"Like who?" Cameron asked, with the same innocent tone of voice.

Alex briefly looked at Tensai, before looking back at Cameron. "Just someone."

"Ally!" Cameron was quick to come up with a nickname for him. "You can spill the beans. I'm not gonna mind, and Sweet T's not gonna mind…" The Funkadactyl looked up at Tensai. "You're not gonna mind, are you?"

The older man sighed. "I guess not." The young woman grinned.

"See? We won't mind! Just tell us! Tell us!" Alex kept a mental note of how much glee and optimism this woman had. Alex had a feeling that it would gradually become a little annoying. It was perhaps best to put her out of her misery…just so she wouldn't get on his nerves.

"Fine. It's Tensai." Alex said, perhaps too loud for his liking. At least he could say that he got the message across, evident by the facial features of Cameron. She looked astonished. She looked shocked. She looked like she was about to faint…but that soon all changed. Her shocked expression eventually morphed into one of absolute delight.

She now felt like Cupid. She let out a squeal of delight, as she looked up at the heavyweight. "Did you hear that T?" She sounded ecstatic. "How you gonna respond? You gotta respond!"

Tensai sighed. He didn't want to do this in front of her, but if he had to, then he had to. "I…I was thinking about you too, Alex."

Cameron let out another squeal of delight. She didn't feel _like _Cupid. She felt like she _was _Cupid.

"You guys should really kiss, you know." Cameron said; her tone full of merriment. She felt like a proud matchmaker, hooking up two men. She just wasn't aware that they had fucked before…but it was best she remained unaware of that.

Both Alex and Tensai ignored the presence of Cameron. Not intentionally. It was just that the two were lost in each other's eyes. It was as if they were starring in a romance movie. They would eventually inch closer to each other, before their bodies were touching. Before either man knew it, their lips clashed, and they soon fought for dominance.

Their tongues would soon intertwine, and their clothes would soon start peeling off their bodies. They quickly forgot that Cameron was even in the room and focused solely on each other. Their nude forms would soon make contact; their lengths were intimately rubbing.

The kiss would eventually stop, but their eyes remained locked onto each other's.

"Can I?" Alex asked with lust dripping out of his voice, as his hand slowly wrapped around Tensai's mammoth length, and stroked it. Stroked it slowly, but pleasurably.

"Yes! God damn! Yes!" Tensai was loud enough to wake the dead, but Alex's hands felt like damn perfection! They were large and velvety. It formed the perfect grip on his manhood. Tensai couldn't not express his delight with just groans alone.

Alex grinned, as did Cameron. The former sank to his knees, and quickly engulfed the man's large length. It was a little bit of a challenge, but this was not Riley's first encounter with Tensai, so he wasn't having as much difficulty accommodating the man's dick on this occasion.

Tensai felt pleasure immediately rush through his body. Alex was bobbing his head up and down on his thick length like the pro that he was. Tensai couldn't help but to admire how much Alex's skills evolved. Back when Tensai debuted, he had his way with young Riley. The man often gagged heavily on such a fat phallus. Now, Alex was gagging scarcely on the very same phallus.

Cameron watched with eager eyes. Seeing Alex go down and get so funky on Tensai made her feel aroused. She could forget about training for now. She still had about twenty minutes left anyway. Plenty of time to learn a trick or two…

…for now, she slowly stripped off her clothes. She just felt so hot watching Alex service Tensai in the way that he did. Her fingers slowly entered her succulent vulva, watching the scene of homoeroticism unfold before her very eyes.

Moans would escape her lips, when she would feel her fingers caress her sweet spot. She was fuelled by lust and vision. The vision that was transpiring in front of her. Seeing Alex sluttily bob his head up and down Tensai's large cock. Of course, that was what make moans escape from Tensai's lips also. Moans that completely overshadowed Cameron's in volume.

Tensai could feel his erection pulsate slightly. Feeling Alex deepthroat him was nothing but fucking _bliss_! It was what made him almost feel the need to climax. He almost wanted to climax. But he wanted to fuck Alex. Again. For good time's sake.

"Stop…stop Alex!" Alex didn't get the message once. He got the message the second time round. He stopped using whorish suctions to look up at Tensai and his throbbing tool. "Ride me." The large man would say, as he eventually laid on his back. He now awaited for Alex to ride him.

He wouldn't have to wait long. Alex wasted no time at all in straddling the larger man's waist. His hole would quickly swallow every single inch of Tensai's length. His hole needed a length like Tensai's. It had been far too long for Alex. _Far_. _Too_. _Long_.

Alex instantly moaned his approval. Feeling Tensai delve deep inside of him had the power to satisfy him almost immediately. It helped that Tensai's dick was long and thick. It couldn't stretch his loose heat (it seemed as if nothing could), but it did a damn good job of filling him. He hadn't felt this good in a long while. Not even when he got triple teamed by 3MB.

Cameron's finger work got increasingly quicker with the passing of time. The transition from blowjobs to anal sex made the atmosphere a whole lot steamier. Her lust increased tenfold. Everything became a whole lot sexier to the former Tough Enough contestant. Through the corner of his eye, Tensai could see Cameron's lustful gaze. He could tell she wanted a piece of the action. "Sit on me."

And he was right. Three words and she ran towards them. She eagerly followed his orders with three basic words. Her slender thighs parted ways, and allowed his tongue to access her tight pussy. A pussy which looked tighter than any pussy Tensai had ever seen. It was tighter than Trish's…tighter than Sable's…even tighter than Ivory's. It was incredibly tight, yet incredibly succulent. That was what confused him, but also fuelled him to lick with more zest.

Alex and Cameron both looked at each other for a brief moment. For a brief moment, their gaze was solely on each other. For a brief moment, they knew what type of pleasure the other was feeling. For a brief moment, their moans heightened in pitch. They could only last for a brief moment longer, before reality would make itself known. Tensai was inhuman not only in the ring, but also in sex. His abilities almost seemed too good to belong to a human.

In what was an inhuman moment for all three participants of this threesome, they all achieved their climax simultaneously. It was nothing short of a miraculous wonder. Cameron's juices flooded out of her, and onto Tensai's face. Alex's semen gushed out of his piss-slit, and onto Tensai's stomach. Tensai's sperm raced out of his piss-slit, and deep inside Alex. Tensai's climax was particularly miraculous. His semen was almost three times the size of Alex's. It made the jock giggle, much to the Funkadactyl's confusion.

"What's so funny, Ally?"

"Your man." The ebony woman was really confused now. "He's got tons of spunk!"

Cameron's face crunched up. Details she did not need to hear. "Eww! That's ratchet Alex!" But it wasn't long before disgust turned into delight. Cameron had thought of an idea. One that was worth getting off Tensai's face. "Sweet T! I got you your new name with Brodus!"

"You do?" Tensai asked, as a smile traversed his face.

"Yeah!"

"What is it."

"Tons of Funk!"

The older man grinned, as did Cameron. Just like that, a new tag team was officially born.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So it's nearly been a whole year since I began BOBW! But wow! Like, I know this is really sappy and all, but I really do want to thank each and every person who's reviewed and requested! You all are amazing, and are one of two reasons that BOBW has been going on for as long as it has (the other reason is because I really like writing each pairing; most of which is requested for by the readers, so again, thanks!)**

**Also, I do know that Main Event isn't a live show, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend that it is.**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Dolph Ziggler (Versatile)/Summer Rae (Bottom)/Zack Ryder (Top) (Requested by SEanimal)**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Lita (Bottom)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by disturbed fan)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Anya (Top)/Corey Graves (Bottom)/Jake Carter (Top) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Darren Young (Top)/Primo (Bottom)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Titus O****'****Neil (Top) (Requested by MillionsofD)**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Josh Mathews (Top)/Lilian Garcia (Bottom)/Matt Striker (Top)/Michael Cole (Top)/The Miz (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Naomi (Top)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Ten requests y****'****all! I****'****ll be having to stop taking in requests for the moment, but once I****'****ve uploaded about six more stories, I****'****ll get back to taking requests! **


	42. Dolph Summer Zack

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 4th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Dolph Ziggler, Layla, Lilian Garcia, Summer Rae, Ted DiBiase and Zack Ryder.

All of these six individuals were in the midst of a very important all-blonde poker game. It initially started off as strip poker, but once everybody was in the nude, the stakes were raised. Instead of clothes being taken off, the winner (or winners) of each game could have their way with the loser (or losers).

It was a surprise that Dolph was even allowed to play…but then there were no other blondes, with the exception of Jack Swagger. Out of the two men, Dolph was the FAR more liked. At least he wasn't a xenophobe. He was a douche at times, but better than being a xenophobe. Speaking of Dolph Ziggler, he was actually the subject of conversation amongst the blondes. They all decided to inject some humour into the atmosphere, before proceeding onwards with the revamped game of poker.

"So…how'd you escape AJ's clutches this time?" Layla asked with a chuckle.

"Training." Dolph simply smirked. "When my excuses are as perfect as me, I don't need more than one."

"If you say so, honey." Summer rolled her eyes. "That is such a typical excuse."

"But it's typical enough to fool AJ." Ted smiled. He earned himself a fist bump from Dolph. Given that they were separated by a poker table, they did have to stretch in order for their knuckles to make contact. Summer and Layla let out groans of disappointment. Zack and Lilian both were indifferent. Unlike Zack, who just kept to himself, Lilian wanted to comfort the girls. It was just what she felt like she had to do.

"Don't worry. It's just a quick, temporary guy thing." Lilian whispered, to both women on each side of her. "I remember when Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas used to do the same thing, before they suddenly just stopped. You'd be surprised how quick it ends."

"Thanks hun." Layla whispered back with a smile.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." It appeared that Summer wasn't as appreciative for the kind words as Layla had been. Her tone was filled with irritation, and the volume was loud enough for all the men around the table to hear.

"Seems like somebody's a little eager to fuck." Dolph smirked. He looked at Ted for another fist bump. "Eh?" He would repeat it a second time, which was when Ted finally would engage in the fist bump. "That's what I'm talking about."

"You're so immature." Summer huffed. "Are we going to carry on with the game or what?"

"Fine with me." Dolph continued to smirk. "Any opposed?" Nobody spoke. "Perfect. Let's get on with the game then."

"Who's supposed to deal, bro?" Zack asked. It was the first time he spoke in the past ten minutes.

"I think that would be me." Lilian smiled. "I'm in the middle, anyway, so it'd be the easiest for me to deal." And so, the ring announcer went to grab all fifty two playing cards. It was time for her to shuffle the cards. Everybody watched her with anticipation. They all knew how to play, and what was on the line. They felt excited. A rush of adrenaline surged through their bodies.

After a minute of idly watching, Lilian dealt out the cards. Summer, Ted, Zack, Dolph, Layla and herself all received one card. Each of them were hoping for the highest…but they didn't mind if they got the lowest card either. "So who wants to go first?" Lilian asked with an innocent smile.

"I will." Dolph said, in a rather cocky manner. He flipped his card over. "Three of hearts."

"Seven of spades." Layla said, after flipping her card.

"Six of diamonds." Lilian smiled.

"Three of spades." Summer said, with a slight frown.

"Nine of clubs." Ted said. All eyes were now on Zack, as he would be the last to reveal his card.

"What? I got something on my face, bro?" Zack didn't know why they were all staring at him. It was only when he looked down he figured out why they gave him looks of anticipation. He felt stupid. "Oh…sorry." He flipped his card over. His reaction immediately gave away what type of card he had. "Siiiiiick! Queen of hearts, bro!" Zack then looked at Dolph and Summer. "I guess that means I get to fuck you both, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Summer muttered under her breath. She then noticed Zack look at her. "What?"

"You got some good tits!" The Internet Champion goofily grinned. It was official. He was incredibly dumb.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Out of all the three blonde men who could fuck her, and it just _had _to be Zack. Her luck seemed to be incredibly minute.

Ziggler, Rae and Ryder all left their seats, and moved into a different corner of the room. Layla, Lilian and Ted would be in for a treat!

Thankfully they would not have to strip, so they could get to fucking and sucking each other a lot quicker. With nothing more than a deep breath, Summer slowly sank to her knees. Dolph wasn't far behind her. Zack grinned again; this time was because of the perfect view he got. His manhood was dangling in their faces. What _wasn't _to like about that?

But, neither Dolph nor Summer did anything. They waited to see who would go first. They was a little disappointed that neither began applying whorish suctions on Zack's hardening dick.

"Well…aren't you going to suck it?" Summer asked with impatience.

"Me? I'm waiting for you to suck it." Dolph retorted back. Soon the duo of fiery blondes would engage in a war of words. Both would challenge the other to engulf Zack's growing length, but none would be eager in accepting it. It was only when the Long Island Iced Z himself spoke, that Summer and Dolph stopped their bickering to look up.

"Bros…are you freaking serious right now?" Zack asked. He felt dumbfounded for a moment or two; astonished that the two would argue over such a minor thing. "It's just a dick. You've both sucked them before. What's the big deal?"

"Because it's _your _dick." Summer said, with an eye-roll. "I am the First Lady of NXT. That dick doesn't look like it's worthy enough of my mouth."

Layla got annoyed. She was all for aligning herself with the girls, but Summer was beginning to make the Englishwoman think differently about it. "Who cares Summer? It's a part of the bet! You gotta follow through with it! Don't think about turning your back now hun!"

"Who asked you to get involved anyway, you short stump of a woman?" Summer said, with anger. The audacity of this woman! To get involved in an argument that wasn't even related to her was petty.

"Short stump?" Layla asked in outrage. "Who are you calling a short stump?" She was about to climb onto the table and fling herself onto Summer, but both Ted and Lilian managed to reserve her. "Lemme go! Lemme go! She deserves it! She bloody deserves it!"

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Dolph said; notable irritation expressed through his voice. "Are you going to be like this for the entire time?" Summer nodded, sending Dolph into a further state of irritation. "Fine! You know what, I'll suck it, if it shuts you up." Summer gasped, and Layla clapped at Dolph's words. With egos like Ziggler's and Rae's, there was bound to be a clash at some point. Looking up at Zack, Dolph smiled a little. The cock was now fully hard, and ready for sucking. Dolph liked seeing that. "In the words of Damien Sandow…you're welcome." And so, Zack would _finally _get that blowjob. He immediately expressed his delight via aroused moans.

Summer's eyes, as did the eyes of Layla, Lilian and Ted, quickly focused on the blowjob that was taking place. They all knew in some form that Dolph Ziggler gave good blowjobs. Whether it was through seeing it, hearing about it or actually getting to experience it, they knew about it. Getting to witness Dolph apply such perfect oral techniques on an aroused Zack was too blissful to possibly ignore.

The New Yorker was at a loss for words. He was annoyed that neither Summer nor Ziggler would give him a blowjob, like they were supposed to. Thankfully, the latter would eventually face the task that he should have faced earlier. The wait was long, but with Dolph's talents, it was definitely worth it.

Summer, however, wasn't concerned in the slightest with what pleasured Zack. She wasn't concerned about what pleasured others. She only was concerned with what pleasured herself, and in this moment of time, that was making Dolph Ziggler look like a whore. Seeing a golden opportunity in doing so, the NXT Diva accessed Ziggler's ass with her slender finger. She was determined on eliciting wanton moans, that would highlight his sluttiness to everyone that was in the room.

To her satisfaction, the Show-Off wasted no time in expressing his pleasure through licentious groans, as he continued to bob up and down Zack's erect phallus. He liked the position that he was in. He was almost getting spit roasted, but not quite getting spit roasted. He may have had a cock in his mouth, but there was no cock in his ass. At least, that would only be the case for a brief moment or two, before things would soon change. Dolph could tell that Zack _needed _this blowjob for far longer than this poker game. Chances were, Zack probably _needed _this blowjob before the transition from February to March. His member already began to throb inside Dolph's oral cavern. Dolph smirked, even with the cock that was inside his mouth. He knew his techniques were perfect, but were they perfect enough to bring Zack nearing an orgasm so early on? Apparently, the answer was yes.

The Internet Champion pulled out of Ziggler's mouth, before he would feel the need to climax over Ziggler's face.

"Not yet, bro. Not yet." He was actually panting slightly. Oh god. Was Dolph too much for Ryder to handle in such a short period of time? "I gotta fuck you, first." Thankfully not. Zack looked at Summer, and her smug expressions. Even he wanted to see her knocked down a peg. "Since you didn't blow me, I want Dolph to fuck you." That was when Summer's fingers stopped working in Dolph's pucker. Her look quickly morphed from smugness into scorn.

"What?" Summer asked, partially in astonishment, and partially in outrage. Then again, looking at the two men, Summer changed emotions yet again. Dolph didn't look so bad, in comparison to Zack. In fact, even with the squabble they just had, Summer preferred Dolph a whole lot to Zack. She feared that her intelligence would depreciate just from listening to Zack talk. "Never mind. Feel lucky that I don't mind Dolph now."

"Well shouldn't I be so lucky?" Dolph rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get into position?" He was desperately hoping that the next time he would draw the lowest card, he would engage in intercourse with Layla or Lilian. At least they weren't downright annoying.

"Don't tell the First Lady of NXT what to do." Summer said in what seemed to be the thousandth huff she had since the beginning of this game. "I do not take orders. I give them, Derek Riddler." Still, she laid on her back. She did await for her pussy to be penetrated. It was only a matter of time before Dolph realised this. He couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. Not because she did take his order, but because of the failed insult she came up with.

"Really? Trying to poke fun at my name? That was funny about five years ago…not so much now." Dolph had to shake his head. He actually would have felt a shred of sympathy if he laughed at this woman's poor attempt at a dig for any longer. He eventually delved past her folds, and into her insides. She moaned. She sounded better moaning than she did acting snarky.

And so, the two fuelling blondes would go at it. Dolph brought the most powerful, yet most agile of thrusts, and in return, Summer's moans would reach an exceptionally high pitch, which emphasised her lust for him. The action would continue to unfold into something that gave a perfect piece of pornography a run for its money. Layla, Lilian and Ted really were getting a treat, but not as much as Zack.

The Long Island Iced Z not only got a treat through getting such a close view of Dolph hammering away at Summer's pussy, but he got a second treat through the knowledge that he would be able to hammer away at Dolph's hot piece of ass any time he wanted. Given how close he was to an ejaculation, that time would have to be now.

Zack would stealthily position himself behind the energetic man, before slowly intruding into Ziggler's heat. It wasn't the tightest of holes, but it was a damn good fit for Zack's big dick.

Not only would Rae's arousal continue to fill the atmosphere, but Ziggler's arousal would quickly add. Everyone who was watching would soon learn how quickly Summer and Dolph would both succumb to lust. Their sexual immorality made itself known not long after they would feel a cock of lengthy size enter their holes. It only helped to showcase their stimulation to those who watched with eager eyes.

As Dolph quickly pumped deep inside Summer's inviting cunt, Zack was doing the same with just as much speed inside Dolph's equally as inviting ass. All three went from disliking each other to lustfully desiring them and their genitalia. That was how much power sex and desire wielded over them. They (as well as excitement) were the reasons that they decided to play this all-blonde strip poker. They all knew that the game would evolve into more sexual activities than just stripping. They all knew that the game would evolve into blissful experiences, such as the one that transpired at this moment in time.

But, unfortunately, Zack knew that this experience would not last for much longer. He wanted it to continue for a longer duration, but his pulsating cock demanded otherwise. All good things would come to an end, and Zack couldn't find a better example of that than this moment. The throbbing became wilder by the second. It was perhaps only a minute more of agile, powerful thrusts before he would feel his essence surge out of him, and inside Dolph. Projectiles of semen launched into the Show-Off's accommodative ass. It only made Dolph moan louder. He liked that feeling. It made him feel dirty. It made him feel like a slut. It was erotic, but in such a belittling way. Dolph couldn't help but to like it.

Dolph's moans would soon change, from lust to disappointment. Feeling Zack withdraw from his slackened heat made him withdraw from Summer's pussy. If he couldn't continue to feel bliss inside his hole, he couldn't see why Summer should continue to feel bliss in hers, even with the notable annoyance in her huffs.

"That was kind of quick." Ted laughed, even when he could feel Dolph, Summer and Zack glare directly at him. His laughing would soon stop. "I'm not complaining or anything. I mean, I wanna start the next round already."

"Patience, man. Patience." Dolph said. He took a short moment to recollect his breath. "Who's dealing, anyway?" He could feel a slightly angered fist make contact with his arm. It earned a slight gasp of pain. He looked in Summer's direction.

"I am! How could you forget it was my turn? For somebody who claims he's so perfect, your memory proves to be anything but that!"

Every other blonde in the room sighed. Summer and Dolph would go back to squabbling…but what else was to be expected, with egos as large as theirs?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I actually really liked this chapter! I can't remember ever having a poker game as part of a scenario, which turned out to be heaps of fun. I also can't remember seeing Lilian Garcia in a piece of FanFiction, so I guess I'm proud of that too!**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Cody Rhodes (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile)/Lita (Bottom)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by disturbed fan)**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Anya (Top)/Corey Graves (Bottom)/Jake Carter (Top) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Darren Young (Top)/Primo (Bottom)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Titus O****'****Neil (Top) (Requested by MillionsofD)**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Josh Mathews (Top)/Lilian Garcia (Bottom)/Matt Striker (Top)/Michael Cole (Top)/The Miz (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Naomi (Top)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Nine requests y****'****all! I****'****ll be having to stop taking in requests for the moment, but once I****'****ve uploaded about five more stories, I****'****ll get back to taking requests! **


	43. Cody Justin Lita Trish

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 6th 2013 (Day of the 2013 Hall of Fame)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

"Trish. You know you're my girl and all, but are you…sure, about this?" Lita expressed, with slight worry. She just didn't want a pregnant woman to have sex that she would most likely regret afterwards. "I mean I know I can go with Cody, but do you think you'd be able to hang with Justin?"

"Amy, you know I wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't regret." Trish replied back, with a smile. "Besides, it's not like they're going inside my pussy or anything."

"They aren't?"

"Nope."

"Well…I guess that's okay." Lita shrugged. "I'm not in your shoes or anything, so I'm not gonna tell you what you can or can't do. Plus this is probably gonna be your last night to celebrate in the WWE before you become a mommy, so you can be as wild as you like."

A smirk traversed onto Trish's face. If only Lita knew what Trish was planning. "Wild is what I'm planning for us. Don't you worry about that, Amy."

"It better be wild. I have an extreme reputation to live up to, bitch."

"Don't I know it, slut?"

The two rivals then gazed at each other, with silence filling the atmosphere. But then they just chuckled, and embraced in a hug. Only they were allowed to use belittling words on each other, and get away with it. They heard far worse from each other in the past, when they were feuding with each other in the WWE (and even the WWF).

"Wanna kiss?" The question was sudden, and it caught Trish totally off-guard. She was lucky she felt lustful, as Lita seemingly was.

"Fine. Just a quick one, then we gotta go and meet our men. Could you imagine how worried Ron and Phil would be, looking for us?"

"Ehh. They can wait a few moments. This is your night, babe." And so, Lita planted a kiss on Trish's left cheek, then her right cheek, and finally one firmly on her lips. The final of the trilogy of kisses was one that both women got very passionate into. They would make sure that their lips made contact for as long a duration of time as possible. They wanted to enjoy every single second of this, and that was what they were doing.

Then, when it finally felt like they had spent time engaged in a heated lip-lock, the two women slowly moved away, spending a few seconds to catch their breath.

"So, you ready Lita?"

"Dumb question, Trish. Are _you _ready to get inducted into the Hall of Fame?" Lita couldn't even hide the excitement in her voice. Her best friend getting inducted into the Hall of Fame…that sent shivers down her spine, just at the thought. She swore she could feel goose bumps from the visualisation of Trish's induction alone.

"Not really, but let's deliver some Stratusfaction anyway."

"Extreme Stratusfaction, babe." The two legendary Divas chuckled.

And so, they both slowly walked out of the door. The time for Trish's induction was now. WWE Diva no more. Trish would be an official member of the WWE Hall of Fame in less than one hour.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hours had passed, and after one chaotic Hall of Fame induction ceremony, the chaos had finally finished. Trish's plan had almost come along perfectly. She easily managed to convince Justin to join her in her locker room, and Lita also persuaded Cody with a similar amount of ease into accessing the locker room of the Hall of Famer.

Why almost?

The only negative in Trish's plan was that Cody and Justin didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with each other. They weren't enemies, but that didn't mean they liked each other by a long shot.

"What is _he _doing here?" Justin asked. He sneered at the moustachioed man.

"Me? What are _you _doing in here?" Cody retorted, with a sneer of his own, as he looked at the South African.

"Trish invited me in here, for your information." Justin said, with a slight huff. "Now it's your turn to answer me, Cody." The last word was laced with absolute coldness.

"Lita invited me in here, for _your _information." Cody said, being just as aloof to Justin as Justin was to him.

"Guys…" Trish said, a bit too quietly for her liking.

The South African rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Stop bullshitting me Cody!"

"I'm telling the damn truth! And it's not like I have to prove myself to someone like you."

"Guys…" Trish said. The volume of her voice was louder, but still too quiet to make the two men look at her.

"Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out. It doesn't take a genius to see why you're so low on the WWE's food chain."

"Guys!" It was Lita's turn to yell. She was loud enough to instantly catch the attention of both men. She almost smirked when she saw two pairs of widened eyes gaze directly at her. She looked to Trish, who would announce the plan to both Rhodes and Gabriel.

"Thanks hon." Trish smiled at the redhead, before she looked at both ravenette men. "I never knew you two felt such animosity towards each other…anyway, that isn't the point. You guys wanna know the reason why me and Amy brought you two in here?"

"Of course." Justin said, with an eyebrow raised. Cody had done the same. They were both now genuinely intrigued as to why they were even in Trish's locker room, let alone with each other.

"This is probably gonna sound mean, and if it is, don't take it personally, but we brought you in here to celebrate _my _night. We didn't bring you in here to start a fight. Just try and refrain from killing each other, if you both want a dose of Extreme Stratusfaction." Trish giggled, as did Lita. Cody and Justin looked more confused than ever.

"But you're pregnant…" Cody asked.

"Yeah. So? It's not like either of you are going in my pussy or anything."

"We're not?" Both men asked in unison.

"Nope. No Stratusfying pussy for either of you."

"So what do we get from you?" Justin asked.

Trish smirked. She looked at her best friend. "Lita. You mind?"

"Not at all, babe." Lita smirked back. Laying in the corner of the room was a black strap-on. One that would soon be in Lita's clutches. The two men soon realised what Trish would offer in the form of the object in Lita's palms. Once the redhead got back, she would pass the object to Trish, who gladly took it from her.

"_This_," Trish raised the strap-on, to make sure both men really did know what Trish was referring to, "is what I can Stratusfy you with."

Cody's reaction didn't exactly look how Trish was envision it would. She was expecting delight from him (as well as Justin), but Cody's reaction failed to provide that. Thankfully for both women, Justin looked elated to see the black, rubber toy.

"Damn Trish! Either you're some type of oracle, or you heard about how much I love strap-ons." The South African couldn't even attempt to hide his joy. He was loving Trish's kinky side. He wasn't even aware Trish had a kinky side, but he wasn't sure as hell going to criticize it.

"It's a case of both, sweetie." Trish smiled. "So, you wanna waste any more time with Cody or you wanna get straight to business?"

Trish needed no verbal reply. It was as clear as crystal as Justin needed no further convincing to get on what she wanted him to. He was filled with zest. He was filled with enthusiasm. If this experience would be half as blissful as it was inside Justin's mind, then the South African was right to have so much eagerness. He looked at Cody. For once, Justin didn't look at Cody with a sneer or anything similar to that, but with a sincere, genuine smile.

"Sorry for arguing man. I know we don't exactly see eye-to-eye, and we're probably never going to be friends, but let's just put our differences aside for now, and focus on Trish and Lita. Deal?" The African extended his hand, in a gesture of good will.

Cody gave Justin a blank look. He didn't say anything. He didn't mumble anything. He didn't show anything. Justin didn't know how Cody would react. Eventually, the younger of the two men showed a slight smirk.

"Deal; but just for this occasion." Cody shook the hand of Justin. Once the two men stopped their handshake, their eyes locked onto the two legendary Divas. Justin eyed up Trish, and Cody eyed up Lita. Both women looked dazzling in their dresses, but the horny duo of men knew that they would look even more dazzling out of them.

The two men went to strip Trish and Lita of their glitzy dresses, but the women would take a step back. They would not let any hands that wasn't theirs or their loved ones' touch the fabric of their dresses.

"Oh no, honey. Don't even think about it." Trish stated to Justin. She didn't state it to him in a playful manner. Her tone was stern and stern only. She meant business. "This dress is only for me and Ron to touch."

"Yeah. And don't think you're touching my dress either. Only me and Punk can touch the dress." Lita said. And so, the two legendary Divas looked to each other. They didn't say a word, nor did they need to. They knew what they had to do. They removed the dresses in which they wore for Trish's big night, in perfect synchronisation. The young men were clearly dazzled by their nude bodies, especially Trish's; for a pregnant woman, Trish still had such an enviable figure. The wide jaws sported by both Cody and Justin made Trish chuckle.

"Come on boys. Me and Lita showed you what _we_ have. Now it's your turn to show us what _you _have." They needed no further instructions. They were as horny as they possibly could be.

They quickly stripped naked. Pieces of clothing got flung to the floor within seconds. They were desperate for this. They couldn't wait for this. Whenever would they get the chance to fuck two iconic Divas? Whenever would they get the chance to fuck Trish and Lita? This was a very rare moment, and both men intended on capitalising on it.

Once the men and the women were all as nude as the were the day they were born, the first step of Trish's plan was ready to come into fruition.

"So…since we're all naked, why don't we help get each other aroused?" It was clear to Stratus that both men were up for it. If the awfully broad grins weren't enough, then the nodding definitely was. "Good. That's what I was hoping for. You two just sit there." The brunette looked at the redhead. "You ready Amy?"

"Of course, Patricia." The redhead smirked, and so the two women would sit.

Maybe it was because both Cody and Justin had such little expectations of a pregnant Trish; maybe it was because of how miraculous her yoga regimen was; whatever the reason, Trish surprised both men when she sat down with ease. Almost too much ease for a pregnant woman. But, given that the eyes and minds of Rhodes and Gabriel both went south, they would have no difficulty throwing logic out of the metaphorical window, especially when they had two hot naked chicks in front of their very eyes.

However, what both Cody and Justin would quickly become more than just a pair of hot chicks. Now it was a pair of hot chicks pleasuring each other, or to be more precise, one hot chick pleasuring the other. Seeing Trish gain access to Lita's pussy made the two men a whole lot more aroused than they already were. Hearing Lita's sexual moans of pleasure was just the cherry on top.

Trish was determined to put on a show, whilst making herself comfortable at the same time. It wasn't like she hadn't experimented with a Diva before. Heck, it wasn't like she hadn't experimented with Lita before. Trish and Lita had been _very _intimate in the past, and they wanted to be _very _intimate now.

The Canadian's fingers would work their way inside the American's tight pussy, and the American loved every second of it. Her moans would only further illustrated her lust. Her legs parted on Trish's assault. The boys were definitely given a treat. Trish didn't need to see that to know that. The deep moans were enough to confirm this. An idea came into Trish's head, as she looked at both moaning ravenettes. "Boys?" Their moaning increased in both speed and volume. One, non-sexualised word was enough to fully arouse them. That was how horny they were. Trish giggled at this. "Why don't you stroke each other? It'll make me and Lita more horny."

Justin and Cody didn't utter a word. They didn't even look at each other. Their hands unconsciously wrapped around each other's lengths. If it wasn't clear that these two handsome men were clearly influenced by lust before, then it was now.

As time passed, and the lustful atmosphere became _even _more lustful. Cody was more lustful. Justin was more lustful. Trish was more lustful. Lita was more lustful. Everybody was more lustful.

Lita's cunt was dampening through Trish's talented fingers. The way that they graced into her sweet spot. The way that they elicited that moan of fucking heaven. Fucking. Heaven.

Over with Cody and Justin, handjobs gradually evolved into handjobs _and _a lip-lock. Even though they may not have liked each other, they had no problem making out when completely in arousal. It was only when they stopped the kiss, and temporarily snapped out of their lust-filled trance that they gained a problem with it.

"What the hell?" Cody asked, almost in pure shock. "Why the hell were you kissing me?"

"Dude! Are you serious?" Justin asked in disbelief. "You kissed me too! Don't deny it. You were totally eager in that kiss."

"My lips are for Damien and the Bellas only."

"That's not what I hear…" Justin mumbled, with a slight giggle. Trish thankfully stopped the situation brewing between these two men, before it would get taken any further.

"Guys!" The eyes of both Rhodes and Gabriel shifted from each other to Trish. "Who wants to fuck Lita?"

Again, no verbal answer was needed. They both wanted to fuck Lita bad. It was a matter of who was the quickest to get what they wanted. Justin would use all the speed he had to plug his dick inside Lita's moist cunt. Cody was just left standing, in disbelief. Lita called _him _into Trish's room. Lita didn't call Justin into Trish's room, therefore, Cody should have gotten to fuck Lita. Justin was damn lucky Trish had a twinkle in her eyes, that managed to catch Rhodes' attention.

"Honey, don't worry. Why don't you take Lita's mouth? It's better than nothing at all, right?" Trish smiled. That fucking smile. It could probably remove any tension in any situation, no matter how severe said situation was.

"Fine." Cody would grumble. He hated to follow orders, but this was Trish Stratus giving him orders. He couldn't refuse that.

As the South African began fucking Lita with quick, agile thrusts, Cody would insert his hard tool inside the same woman's mouth. She would eagerly suck and slurp on it. This was what could be her last night of getting extreme with hot, young guys, and she wasn't going to let that chance slip by. Especially not with guys as well-hung as Cody and Justin.

The men certainly didn't hold anything back when they plunged inside Lita. Their dicks were rapid in penetrating her holes. It made Trish smirk. These guys were not just good in the ring, but also good at sex. Then again, a lot of WWE superstars were good at wrestling and fucking. It didn't surprise Trish, but it made her smirk…well that, and the next part in her plan that was about to come to fruition.

Whilst the men were busy banging the extreme redhead Diva, Trish would stealthily grab the strap-on from inside her locker. None of the other three wrestlers in the room were even aware of the strap-on, until they heard a sudden, high-pitched moan from Justin. One that didn't sound natural from fucking Lita.

"Fuck!" That word was all that Gabriel could say at this moment in time. Feeling the thick, rubber object intrude into his hole was pleasurable, but still very shocking. He hadn't even been warned about this. Still, the pleasure quickly overcame the shock. Justin liked things inside his ass. This was no different. "You're so kinky, Trish. I never knew you had it in you."

"You should always expect the unexpected, sweetie." Trish smirked, as she manoeuvred the plastic cock inside Gabriel's pucker with nothing but the utmost ease. She looked perfectly natural using strap-ons. Justin had to admit, that Trish could actually use a dick better than a number of WWE Superstars. "How's that nice little surprise for Stratusfaction?"

"It's damn good Stratusfaction!" Justin almost cried. Receiving a handjob from Cody, getting to fuck Lita's pussy and feeling Trish fuck his ass was all too pleasurable an experience. Once Trish reached his prostate, Justin could last no longer. He hadn't been fucked this good for _far _too long. His dick couldn't stop shooting what seemed to be an endless amount of cum inside Lita's pussy. He felt sheepish after, but damn, Trish knew how to work a dick.

Cody couldn't help but to laugh. He may not have seen the climax take place, but he definitely knew the signs of a climax, and Justin was showing all of them. "Oh Justin…what was that? Two minutes? Three minutes? Pitiful. Just, pitiful." It was a little ironic, because Cody's manhood began to pulsate as well. He could hold a climax back for a couple of minutes, but it certainly was approaching.

"Shut up, Cody!" Justin continued to moan. He may not have fucked Lita's cunt any more, but Trish continued to fuck his hole with the large toy.

Surprisingly, Cody did just that. Having Lita deepthroat him was an absolutely flawless feeling. It was enough to stop his train of thought, and to make sure that no words would escape his lips. Lita was definitely one of the best in the history of WWE at giving oral. Cody could now confirm that.

Feeling her nose effortlessly rub against his pubic hairs was blissful. Feeling her velvety oral cavern suck, slurp and slobber all over his manhood was blissful. Feeling a legend of Divas give Cody a truly flawless session of oral was blissful. Feeling an orgasm approach more rapidly by the second was not blissful. Feeling more and more aware that a climax would soon transpire was not blissful. That was reality.

Reality would eventually kick in. There was only so much of a Lita blowjob that Cody could take, before he would shoot his load. Feeling the redhead deepthroat his entire cock for over thirty seconds was enough to send him over the edge. Missiles of cum would launch inside Lita's oral cavern.

Being the extremely talented woman that she was, Lita took Cody's release and swallowed it without any difficulty. It amazed Cody how easy Lita could handle such a large load. Edge must have taught her well…

Lita had an idea of her own spring into her mind. Trish was having her way with Justin, so she should have her way with Cody! It only made sense. Stealthily, Lita inserted her finger inside the hairy, diminutive hole that belonged to the moustachioed man. Cody looked down in shock.

"What are you doing?!"

Lita took Cody's cock out of her mouth, after it had no semen left on it. "Getting extreme. Is that a problem?"

Well, after looking around, and seeing Trish have her way with Justin, Cody didn't seem to mind getting a taste of what Justin was getting. There _must _have been a reason Justin was moaning as loud and slutty as he was. "Nope. Get extreme all you want on me."

"Good, because that's what I intend to do." The redhead smirked. A second finger would access the younger man's hole.

Her plan was now officially a part of reality. It happened, and nothing could take that away. This really was Trish's night, and not just because of her induction into the Hall of Fame. Definitely not just because of the induction.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well, I hoped you like that! The Hall of Fame brought so many tears to my eyes, after seeing Trish's induction speech. Hearing that Jacqueline and Ivory got mentioned in her speech was enough to make me let out a fangirl squeal! That's getting a little off-topic, lol, so I'll stop there.**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Antonio Cesaro (Bottom)/Layla (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Anya (Top)/Corey Graves (Bottom)/Jake Carter (Top) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Darren Young (Top)/Primo (Bottom)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Titus O****'****Neil (Top) (Requested by MillionsofD)**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Josh Mathews (Top)/Lilian Garcia (Bottom)/Matt Striker (Top)/Michael Cole (Top)/The Miz (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Naomi (Top)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Eight requests y****'****all! I****'****ll be having to stop taking in requests for the moment, but once I****'****ve uploaded about four more stories, I****'****ll get back to taking requests! **


	44. Antonio Layla Miz

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - March 22nd 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

MizTV was currently a phenomenal success. Ever since his face turn, Miz would often be the host of MizTV segments, that have included various main-eventers. Vince and the other top dogs in the company adored the segments. They brought in intrigue, controversy and a whole load of merchandise profits. Yes. MizTV segments actually brought in profits. The little kids felt a _lot _more compelled to like the Miz after getting chance after chance to see his reformed character. He was a lot less irritating to them with his new change in personality.

That only helped in stroking the ego of the wrestler, commentator, reality TV star, movie star and now the host of the resurrected MizTV series. The Miz was doing everything nowadays, and he loved every second of it. He loved getting his spotlight on the camera, and he actually loved spending time with the fans. Although he often claimed that he hadn't changed, the fans were certainly seeing a different side to him.

The members of the roster were also seeing a different side to him. The heels couldn't stand to be in the same room with the new, changed Miz, whilst he became quickly popular with the faces, like how they quickly became popular with him.

Cena was the first to get to know the transformed Miz, and their encounter with each other surprisingly didn't lead to any controversy or violence. If anything, Cena actually _liked _Miz, and Miz actually _liked _Cena. Once Miz made friends with the golden boy of the company, the other faces swiftly joined the Miz bandwagon. Miz actually didn't mind. He was just glad that people liked him for who he felt he was. He didn't have to put up no false bravado. He didn't have to act completely different to how he usually acted. He was just, himself, and people eventually liked him for that.

Walking through the backstage corridor, Miz would encounter all type of smiles from all type of smiley people. Alberto, Cameron, Zack, even Kofi Kingston, who actually managed to patch up his differences with Miz a couple of months ago. But, no-one had bigger smiles than Layla. It was almost odd. There wasn't much reason for Layla to be so smiley. She looked to be in title contention with Kaitlyn, but for some reason, that was put to an end before it even began. It was almost enough to creep Miz out. Thankfully, his demeanour wouldn't show any form of freak in the slightest. His demeanour could only show confidence, unless the situation was particularly devastating.

But he still was a little freaked out. He wouldn't express that, but Miz was still feeling astonishment deep inside. "Hey Lay!" Miz said with a smile. He forgot about he oddness for this current moment. At least Layla was hot and at least she had big tits. That made the situation a lot _less _odd.

"Hey Mike!" Layla smiled back. That smile got larger. Miz wanted to just shake Layla back and forth, and question why on earth she was smiling when she had just gotten shoved out of the spotlight and into irrelevancy. He didn't, but he wanted too. "Congrats on that win over Antonio, hon. He needed that ass whooping!"

"And I gladly gave it to him." Finally, Miz didn't feel so freaked out. It looked like Layla was ready to stroke Miz's ego. Getting his ego stroked was _always _a good thing, no matter who it was from. He still had that cockiness about him, and he still loved receiving compliments from others. He didn't like that modesty bullcrap. He was awesome, and he would make sure that everybody knew that he was awesome. "You know, Lay, I feel like I need a celebration for that awesome match that I put on."

"And what celebration exactly do you have in mind?" Layla asked. Suspicion took over the tone of her voice. She knew (or thought she knew) what Miz had in mind…she just didn't quite know how to ask him about it. "I know you, Mizanin, all the way back from ECW. I don't know how to put this…are you asking me for sex?" Surprisingly, it was much easier to ask than Layla thought.

"Hmm…maybe…maybe not." Miz said. A small, cheeky smirk was in the process of working its way onto his handsome face. "If you're not up for my big, awesome dick right now, then I have something else in mind."

"Oh yeah?" Layla asked. She thought that Miz was solely going to ask her for sex. Looks like she thought wrong. "And what would that be, Mr. Mizanin?"

"Well, Miss Layla, I was thinking that you and me pull a little prank on Wade Barrie." The Ohioan attempted to pull off a British accent, when pronouncing the name of the Intercontinental Champion.

"And how are we going to do that, Miz?"

"MizTV baby!" The American man grinned. "Now from what I hear backstage, whenever Wade doesn't get his way, like tonight, he bitches and whines to some poor person. What I'm gonna try and do is to film him bitching and whining, and then air it on MizTV! Isn't that genius or what?" He was expecting Layla to praise his idea…and he also hoped Layla would praise his idea. He genuinely wouldn't know what to do if she didn't approve of it.

"Oh darling, I swear, it's like you stay up at night and try to find ways where you can squeeze in stuff for MizTV." Layla rolled her eyes, but even so, she couldn't help but to show a smile. She was just glad Miz wasn't being the major egotist that he used to be.

"What can I say? Being the host of MizTV is like my second dream job…aside from being a wrestler, obviously." Miz said, before he took a step closer to the Englishwoman. "So, are you in, or are you out?" His voice softened, and he actually sounded a little sweet. Layla barely managed to stifle a giggle.

"Of the plan?" Miz nodded. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." Layla shrugged. "So where exactly are you gonna film Wade?"

"His locker room. Le duh." Miz smirked. He grabbed his handheld camera, before walking back to the stunning woman he was just talking to. "So, you ready or what?"

"Sure." Layla smiled. And so, the two WWE veterans would set off on their journey to find some humiliating footage of Wade. It _was _for the greater good of the WWE universe, after all…but then the entire purpose of this was to humour Miz. He needed a good chuckle. He felt as if he deserved that, from the beating he laid on Antonio earlier on in the night.

It didn't take them long. Miz had seen Wade's locker room plenty of times before. It just so happened to be the nearest one to the canteen, where a lot of wrestlers would go immediately after SmackDown. Miz would have been eating at the canteen on this occasion, but Wade's humiliation was more of a priority to him at this moment in time.

It was a miracle that Wade had just so happened to leave his locker room door open. Not too opened, but enough for Miz to slowly manoeuvre his camera past the gap and gain footage of Wade and whatever he was sure to whine about on this occasion…only…except that…Wade wasn't whining. He was actually sounding a little cheery. Upon seeing what was being recorded, Miz and Layla could eventually make out the two figures in the room: Wade Barrett, obviously, and Antonio Cesaro. The bald head and the red trunks were a total giveaway.

"You still upset over that loss?" Wade asked, with a subtle tone of glee in his voice. Antonio nodded. "You shouldn't keep that stuck in your head. You were only the victim of a bloody fluke victory anyway."

"I'm always the victim of fluke victories now! I don't know what's wrong with me. I am the United States Champion. I should be crushing people left and right." The Swiss sighed. "Ich nur verstehe es nicht." _("I just do not understand.")_

"Look, have you ever fucked Vince?" Wade asked, much to the shock of his fellow European. The question was so vulgar…and so random…and so personal!

"Keine!" Wade looked utterly baffled by the response. Antonio remembered that Wade didn't speak German. "No."

"Then that's probably why you haven't been winning any matches lately."

"Come again?"

"Look, Cesaro, I'm gonna give it to you straight. You gotta have more than just bloody talent to get you far in this industry. You gotta get down and dirty with the right people. Why do you think I'm still the Intercontinental Champion and going strong?"

"So…you mean you actually slept your way to the top."

"Yeah." Wade shrugged. "I learned the same thing after Nexus, and ever since then, my career's skyrocketed in the right direction. Not just my wrestling career, but my brilliant acting career too!" The Brit grinned. "Colin Farrell said that _I _was the star of _Dead Man Down_. He was telling the truth of course, because I am a perfect bloody actor, but spreading your legs and letting him fuck you helps. A lot."

"So the rumours are true then?" Antonio asked. Wade's shocking revelation was enough to temporarily stop the bald European from his state of sorrow.

"Rumours? What rumours?"

"Apparently, from what I heard, you fucked Colin Farrell to get that role in the movie."

"And who told you this?"

"Brad Maddox."

"Brad bloody Maddox? The flop ref?"

"Oui. That would be the one."

"Well, if that's who you heard the rumour from, it looks like nobody's gonna believe his bullcrap. It's true, just to clarify, but at least nobody will believe it. Not if it's coming from Maddox, of all people."

"I see." Antonio nodded his head slightly. "Well, it at least the rumour will die down, eventually."

"Damn right it will." Wade cockily grinned. "A lot of these moronic sods that wrestle nowadays have near non-existent IQs. They'll forget this in a matter of days, and worry about whatever happens with Cena on RAW. It's sad, but true." The ravenette then remembered Antonio's sad state. "You feeling better, mate?" It wasn't often he called people 'mate'. Only his closest allies.

"I guess." Antonio let out a little sigh. "I'm still a little upset by that loss, and the few before this one."

"Trust me, you'll beat Miz the next time you see him in a matter of minutes. There's a damn good reason that you're a champion and he's not."

"I know…I know. I'm sure I can beat him next time."

"And you will…" Wade's voice drifted up, as he looked downwards on Antonio. The Brit's eyes slowly trailing from the face of the Swiss to his crotch. Eventually his hand decided to make contact with Antonio's crotch. Wade could already feel the manhood harden in his grasp. "Want me to assure you on that."

Antonio gasped from the shock. It was too sudden for his liking. Plus he just wasn't in the mood for sex. He wasn't in the mood for being his usual, dominant self either. "No! No…it's okay. I've got to train now, anyway."

"Well, if you need me, you can find me back at the hotel. I'll text you my room number."

"Sure thing." Antonio replied. A false smile grew on his face, before he turned his back on Wade, and proceeded to walk out of the locker room.

"Man! That was great!" Miz grinned, in nothing above a whisper to the petite Englishwoman, who also grinned. "I know what's going on MizTV the next time it airs." The grin would soon disappear, once the Ohioan would feel somebody crash into him. Letting out a slight gasp, he turned his back to see a raging Swiss.

"Wat doe je hier?" _("What are you doing here?") _Antonio almost yelled, but he didn't want to disturb Wade, so he whispered it instead. He noticed the camera in Miz's palms. He tried to grab it, but Miz's reflexes were too quick for him. "What is that camera doing in your possession?"

"Can't you tell?" Miz smirked. "That conversation you just had with Wade…it got filmed for MizTV baby! Wanna give me a hoo-rah?" The actor smirked. He promised to himself that the 'hoo-rah' stuff would stay in 2006 and never see the light of day after that, but he just couldn't resist bringing that back up for this occasion.

"You've got to be kidding me. You wouldn't even dare of uploading that."

"Wanna give me a reason why?"

"Because I can beat the crap out of you right now, if you don't give me that camera."

"Cute, Cesaro. Cute. Just remember who beat whom tonight."

"Fluke victory."

"I can prove you wrong on that, if you're up to it."

None of the two projected their voices above challenging whispers. They didn't want to disturb Wade Barrett. Miz and Antonio edged closer to each other, until their bodies were almost touching, and their eyes were firmly locked onto each other's. It was only until Layla quietly piped in that the two men had just remembered her presence.

"Don't worry Antonio. Miz has a proposition for you." The woman smirked, although Miz gave her a raised eyebrow in response.

"I do?"

"Yeah. You do." Layla would shake her head, providing a slight sense of disappointment, before she glanced at Antonio. "Basically, you let Miz fuck you, and he'll get rid of the footage."

"And how do I know you're both being sincere about this?" Antonio questioned. He wasn't about to be duped into doing something he would regret that would change absolutely nothing Miz and Layla had in their minds.

"You have my word." Layla said, placing a hand on her chest. She looked to Miz, who eventually did the same. He grumbled precisely what Layla said, and he unhurriedly placed his hand on his heart.

"Okay…whatever. I'm in. Just make sure that you two hold your end of the bargain." Antonio then looked directly at Miz. "Especially you, Mizanin."

"I'm not gonna lie, Cesaro. Now if you don't want this footage on MizTV, I suggest that you follow me and Lay back to my locker room. Got it?"

"Fine." Cesaro said, in a silent huff. Once the trio were all finally out of hearing distance from the leader of the Barrett Barrage, the whispers would finally come to an end. Once the trio walked past various employees (some of whom gave raised eyebrows due to witnessing Miz and Antonio walk side-by-side and not get into a physical altercation), they finally managed to enter the locker room of the Miz. The whispers would then be replaced by a louder volume

Upon placing his camera gently onto the corner of the room, Miz edged very closely to Antonio. Their lips almost met, and Antonio could feel the dominance already radiating from Miz's lips.

"You want this time to fly by, Cesaro? I suggest you get me hard, so that way, it doesn't take me as long to get ready to fuck you."

"You're lucky I value Wade highly." The Swiss said, before he dropped to his knees, and tugged at the waistband of Miz's black trunks, before pulling them down completely. The limp length was exposed, and its thickness was incredible. The length wasn't too long, but the thickness was enough to make Antonio wonder if it would be enough to stretch his jaw. It was very thick indeed.

Nothing happened after a few moments. Antonio just continued to stare at the fat length. He almost felt a little intimidated by it. He hadn't seen a cock so plump before in his life. "It looks like you value my awesome dick highly too, because you haven't stopped staring at it."

"Shut up." Was all Antonio could say, after a further minute or so of silence. Then, after gradually mustering enough courage, Antonio would eventually gain the ability and the courage to envelope all of what Miz's manhood had to offer. It wasn't that long, but it was the thickness that almost got to the European. Antonio would have to stretch his mouth as wide as possible in order to accommodate such a cock.

Hollowing his cheeks, Antonio was determined to put on a good enough session of oral to save Wade from global humiliation. The suctions that would come out of Antonio's mouth were rapid, as he bobbed his head up and down with impeccable speed. He sloppily slurped Miz's entire length, frequently gagging as a result. Thankfully said gags were only minor, and they actually helped in boosting the arousal of the dominant actor.

Miz was pleasured enough with Antonio's skills. He wasn't the most talented at giving blowjobs, but a blowjob was a blowjob. It was bound to be good, unless somebody who was hideously revolting and/or couldn't suck dick to save their life was giving oral. Thankfully, Antonio wasn't hideously revolting, and he wasn't that bad at sucking dick.

As time quickly passed, Miz eventually became aware that Antonio wasn't the only other person in his locker room. He would remember Layla's presence once he saw her pull down Antonio's trunks. He smirked devilishly. He wondered what exactly Layla had in mind…until he saw her bring a black double-ended dildo into view. Then he had a pretty good idea of what the Englishwoman had in mind.

Layla, who had undressed completely whilst Miz and Antonio spent all of their time focussing on each other to realise that there was a woman present, had numerous kinky thoughts running through her mind. One would stick out in particular, and that one thought would involve the implementation a long, thick double dildo. Layla sure as hell didn't have a problem with that, and if Antonio was so willing to keep Wade's secret a secret, he shouldn't have a problem with it either.

One end of the rubber toy would access Cesaro's hole, and the other would enter Layla's pussy. The former would let out more notable gags whilst he bobbed his head up and down Miz's dick, whilst the latter would begin to let out deep, rich, enticing moans that oozed desire and satisfaction.

Upon hearing such gags and such moans that Antonio and Layla would release into the lust-filled atmosphere, Miz could feel his rock hard erection throb slightly. Although Antonio's oral cavern quickly became a very heavenly place to delve deep inside, Miz could only visualise about how Antonio's ass could feel even _more _heavenly than his mouth.

"Stop! Stop Cesaro! Stop!" He couldn't even keep count the amount of times that he said the word 'stop', but keeping count wasn't at the top of priorities at this moment in time. He was just thankful that Cesaro stopped sucking when he was told to. He looked up at Miz, with a look that had a surreal amount of submissiveness. Perhaps he was liking this experience more than what he gave off. "Ride me." And so Antonio did. The black cock that almost stroked his prostate was quickly ripped out of the tight, hairy hole would soon get replaced with a very chubby cock. A real cock. Not a plastic one.

The amount of enthusiasm and zest that Antonio put not just into climbing the body of the American, but also riding his cock, made Miz a little suspicious about how Antonio was doing this _just _for Wade. It looked as if Antonio was doing this more than for Wade's sake. It looked as if Antonio was doing this for his own sake, also. The moans also supported this. Antonio looked like a hooker on top of the world, with the amount of pleasure that he gained from riding Miz's cock.

The mewls of delight.

The grinding of his hips.

The overall submissiveness that he exuded whilst he whored his hole out to the American.

This turned out to be a _much _more blissful experience than what Antonio had in mind. Little did the Swiss know that the experience would only get more blissful. Miz would eventually unleash a plethora of lustful, high-pitched moans. He didn't know why. He couldn't see why. He just got a whole lot more aroused because of the moans. It made his phallus pulsate. Wildly. Being submissive was almost an entirely new concept to Antonio. He wasn't used to it, but from this experience, he could safely say that he loved it.

It was only through Layla's voice that Antonio realised why Miz was putting so much stimulation into his groans of arousal. It didn't affect Cesaro so much, but it was nice to know why Miz was moaning the way he was moaning.

"You're likin' that hon? You're likin' that dick in your nice, fat arse?"

"You're damn right I am Lay! Get it in deeper! Deeper!"

Whereas Antonio's display of submissiveness was a rarity, the opposite could be said for Miz. He was used to exhibiting how submissive he was to sex. Even to dominant women. He was used to showing his slutty side. Not to Cesaro, but definitely to Layla. This wasn't the first time that Layla had used a toy inside the derriere of The Miz, and this wasn't going to be the last time neither.

Layla's grin was huge. Even with the dildo intruding her cunt, Layla felt that her cunt became moist just from the slutty moans that came from the lips of the two men. It fuelled her desires. It fuelled her to delve deeper inside the hole of Mizanin, and as a reward for doing so, he would give her sluttier moans. She gave him what he wanted, and he gave her what she wanted.

But unfortunately for all three wrestlers in the locker room, who seemed to show a lot more concern for their lust and their sexual satisfaction than the situation that involved Wade, this heavenly pleasure would soon come crashing down to a halt. Good things would soon come to an end, as the Miz would eventually be forced to acknowledge.

After receiving oral and anal pleasure from the usually dominant Swiss, he could not handle much more of this unusual and unexpected encounter. His semen quickly launched from his piss-slit and shot deep inside Cesaro's hole. This, in turn, produced a domino effect. After knowing what it felt like to be a cum dumpster, it was now Cesaro's turn to climax. Once he would feel Miz rub hard against his sweet spot, it was his turn to shoot his load. Missiles of his release would land the abdomen of Miz, as Cesaro continued to grind and ride him, like a bucking bronco.

After each man would manage to milk each other dry of an orgasm, the hardcore fucking stopped. They would stop temporarily to recollect their breath, after spending a significant amount of energy in that particular three-way encounter.

That didn't stop Layla from getting an idea. An idea that was sure to bring the energy levels of both men skyrocketing back to the top. "Cesaro!" The United States Champion would eventually turn his head so he could see the English beauty. "I know you're tired and all, but I still have to cum, darling. If you want that footage of Wade deleted, you need to take care of my pussy. Tell him, Mikey."

"You should listen to her Antonio." Miz smirked. "Layla's giving you a nice proposition there."

"Don't I know it?" It was almost miraculous to see that Antonio didn't come up with a snarky reply. In fact, he actually grinned at the American man quickly, before he would look back again at Layla. "Sie besser sich vorbereiten...schätzchen." _("You better prepare yourself…baby.")_

It was totally uncharacteristic of Antonio to flirt, but at this lustful moment in time, did anybody really care? Layla and Miz could safely say that the answer to that question was a 'no'.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**It feels so weird writing for Antonio as a bottom, and Miz as a top. A very different, arousing and of course, weird type of weird…but still weird nonetheless. I think it's safe to establish that this is weird for me? I think so. I did have a blast writing this chapter, though! Hopefully you all had just as much of a blast reading it. :)**

**Also, I want to apologise for the lack of Layla in this chapter! This, like some of my previous chapters, had a rushed ending, and I only just realised I focussed too much on the guys. Sorry y'all! This is what happens when school exists, and exams are around the corner.**

**Anyway, here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Anya (Top)/Corey Graves (Bottom)/Jake Carter (Top) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Darren Young (Top)/Primo (Bottom)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Titus O****'****Neil (Top) (Requested by MillionsofD)**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Josh Mathews (Top)/Lilian Garcia (Bottom)/Matt Striker (Top)/Michael Cole (Top)/The Miz (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Naomi (Top)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Seven requests y****'****all! I****'****ll be having to stop taking in requests for the moment, but once I****'****ve uploaded about three more stories, I****'****ll get back to taking requests! **


	45. Anya Corey Jake

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 17th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

"Lady Gaga?"

"No."

"Christina Aguilera?"

"No."

"Britney Spears?"

"Definitely not."

"C'mon Anya! Throw me a bone here. I'm em-azing!" Emma had spent the past ten minutes trying to convince the Russian Diva that she was travelling the road of a mega pop-star. Even though she couldn't sing, and her dancing was…awkward, to put it politely.

Eventually, Anya decided that she may as well be nice to Emma this once. It wasn't every NXT Emma got a victory. "Fine. You can be like Jenia Lubich."

Emma's reaction was clearly puzzled. "What's a Jenia Lubich?"

"You have not heard of Jenia Lubich?"

"No. I haven't. Should I?"

"Yes." Anya said sternly. "Jenia Lubich is Russian singer. She is good." Her Russian accent was thick. Anya sounded like an incredibly imposing force. It was a good thing for Emma that she somehow managed to bond with this gigantic Russian woman, otherwise she would have ran in the opposite direction just from looking at her.

"But would you say she's em-azing?" Emma said, throwing in an exaggerated wink. Anya didn't notice the wink.

"Yes."

"Has she left an em-pression on you?" Emma asked again, throwing another overdramatic wink in Anya's direction, which again, didn't get noticed.

"Little. Not too much."

"Then she's totally not like me. I'm em-azing, and I very em-pressive." Emma couldn't help but to show glee when making puns out of words that linked a little to her name. She was awkward like that.

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two women. Anya didn't respond, and Emma didn't quite know what to say. The two NXT Divas remained silent, until they saw a man. A man who appeared to be interested in one woman and one woman only.

"Anya!" The man bellowed, and he caught her attention, as well as Emma's. "Can I have a word with you for a minute…alone?" He then looked at Emma.

"C'mon Jakey! I thought we were friends." Emma pleaded. She wanted to hear what Jake Carter was about to tell Anya.

"Not if you're going to stick around here like a piece of dead weight!" Jake's tone was stern and domineering. He could see the look of sorrow in Emma's eyes. He felt a little remorse for it. "Sorry, but can you just go? We're still friends…aren't we?"

"It's totally okay Jake! We're still friends. I've gotta go, anyway, and…urm…" She didn't quite finish her sentence. She performed her well-known 'victory dance', as she would proceed to leave the two wrestlers to have their time together. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quite blessed with perfect footwork. It didn't take long after the beginning of her dance before the Australian woman would find herself tumbling to the floor. It was a good thing she wasn't hurt. "I'm okay!" She would yell, before getting back onto her feet, and carrying on with the rest of her dance.

Jake would just shake his head at the young woman. He didn't really consider her a friend. He just didn't want to see Emma cry all the way to Dusty.

"What do you want, Carter?" The thick Russian accent caught Jake completely off-guard. He looked at Anya, only remembering that she was standing in front of him.

"I need a favour from you." He looked at the femme fatale. He was only one inch taller than she was. That was frightening. A woman nearly as tall as him was unheard of, until now.

"That is?"

"I want you to dominate Corey Graves."

"How do you mean?" She was interested. Her voice was laced with intrigue.

"Sexually. I want you to sexually dominate Corey. Fuck him in the ass. You got any toys…like dildos, or shit like that on you?"

"No."

"Thought not. Good thing I got this just in case." Jake smirked, as he handed her the crimson coloured toy, and also a twenty dollar bill. "That's just to entice you. If you do a damn good job, I'll give you another twenty. You up for it?"

It took a short while for the woman to think about the offer that she was given. She did eventually make a decision. "Yes."

"Good. Meet me in two hours from now, and Corey will be ready for you. I can guarantee that." The attractive man said with a flirtatious wink, before leaving Anya by himself. Revenge was gonna be so damn sweet once he would put Corey through the same damn thing that Corey had put him through.

Corey was gonna pay for what he did. Whether he wanted to or not.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The location was the showers. It was occupied by Jake Carter and Corey Graves. The two hunky men were cleansing every inch of their nude bodies. From their faces to their pecs to their loins to their toes. Every single body part was getting washed.

"Hey man." Corey said. Jake looked up at the former convict. "Wanna do some stuff later? Y'know…the usual? Fuck about, get high, listen to Skrillex and hunt for some cunt once we're done."

"I'd like that…baby." Jake smirked. He didn't want the usual. He didn't want to have to suck Corey, or to get fucked by him; but if getting revenge meant it looked like he was going to follow some orders, then so be it. "Can we take it outside the showers, though? I wanna don't wanna clean now. I wanna get dirty with you."

"When you say it like that, how could I possibly refuse?" Corey said, with a smirk larger than Jake's. He soon stopped coating his body with lather, so he could get to spend some quality time with his close ally. As soon as he left the showers, Jake wasn't far behind him. Jake did get a nice view of the derriere that swayed ever so slightly to the side. He couldn't help but to admire the ass on Corey. With an ass that good, Corey definitely should have used it more. Jake could only imagine how blissful it would be to delve inside Corey's pucker, and for Jake to feel his erect length sink past Corey's muscular globes of flesh. Man, would that be a good feeling…

"…Jake!" Vader's son quickly snapped into reality, once he heard the guttural tone of Corey's voice bellow its way into his earlobes.

"What?"

"You gonna damn fantasise about whatever it is you got in your mind all day or not? I got a dick that needs taken care of here." Graves said, pointing to his erection.

"Corey…I…I got something to ask you, man." Carter sighed between each pause. He didn't quite know how to ask Corey to spread those legs and allow Jake to access Corey's tight little hole. Jake also didn't know what the syntax of his question should be.

"Then spit it out. It'd be better than lookin' at you staring into space." Corey said, in quite an impatient tone of voice. It almost startled Jake with how impatient the tone was. He could tell Corey wasn't up for waiting.

"…" Jake was initially silent. He felt like a deer in headlights, which is _never _how Jake usually felt. It was Corey. It must have been Corey. It could only have been Corey, and his dominant demeanour. Jake had never felt so shy around anybody before, and Jake was usually the very confident type.

"Fucking spit it out!" Corey yelled. It felt that Corey's yell had been at such a high volume, it would echo in every room of this entire building.

"Why don't you suck me and let me fuck you?" Jake worded that extremely quickly, but Corey somehow managed to fully decipher what went into his ears.

"Seriously?" Graves cocked his head to the side. Out of _all _the questions he could have been asked, and it had to be _that _one. He let out a sigh, before answering Jake's question. "I know this ain't your fault and all, but prison. The dudes in there put me off getting fucked for life."

"Dude, I can understand that. I just can't see why you think I would be similar to the guys in prison."

"Again, it ain't got anything to do with you, Jakey. I promise. It's just the guys in prison were so bad." Corey's eyes didn't look so dominant at this moment in time. They looked sincere. Sincerity wasn't something that Corey often showed.

"But I can make up for that, Corey. Just give me a chance, and I'll show you how good it feels. I'll be as soft or as rough or whatever you want. Just give me a chance, Graves."

Corey let out another sigh. "You know this ain't easy for me, Carter, right? You know the type of dudes there are in prison? The type that'll fuck you over and throw the condom onto your face. The type that'll fuck you over and make you never look at a bar of soap in the same way."

"I understand, man, but I'm not like those guys. You couldn't trust them, but you can trust me." A sincere smile traversed Jake's face, as he tried his best to comfort Corey. It was mainly to make sure that Corey would suck his dick, without being forced to, but also to show how strong a bond the two shared. "You like me, right?"

"Yeah…Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then trust me. I'm not gonna be like those dudes in prison. We have a friendship that you didn't have with any of the douchebags in prison. I promise Corey, you won't regret this."

Corey was put in such a hard place right now. The only choices the former criminal had were to relive the horror of his prison days and feel a surreal amount of agony inside his pucker, or to ruin the one possible genuine friendship he's had since joining NXT. It took a while for him to think, but looking into Jake's eyes, Corey eventually managed to find an answer. He believed (and dearly hoped) that Jake's words were true. He hoped that he could provide him with pleasure that no convict could, but Corey was doubtful.

"Fine. Only because I like you so much." Corey mumbled, but it was purposefully loud enough for Jake to hear, whose face had entirely been lit with glee.

"You serious?" He would get confirmation from Corey through a slight nod of the head. "Awesome! I'm gonna make you feel so damn good! Wanna suck me off first, though? Makes it easier for me to fuck you, and it doesn't hurt as much."

"Sure. Sure. Whatever." Corey's hands slowly pulled down Jake's lycra tights to his ankles. His soft length had been exposed. He wasn't blessed with the longest of penises, but he had a thickness that most men would envy. "Just tell me if I'm doing it wrong, or whatever. It's not like I've willingly done this before." Corey's hands sluggishly worked on the length of Jake. He wasn't doing bad, but it was clear that Corey was no professional at giving out handjobs.

The moans were soft and oozed satisfaction. It made Corey feel better about his skills. He knew that his hand somehow had the skills to garner a lustful reaction from Jake. It fuelled Corey to stroke up and down his friend's dick at a faster pace, to gain more of those desirable moans and groans that rung in his earlobes.

The movements of Graves' hands gradually increased in pleasure, until his palms moved at swift speed and possessed a notable rhythm. Before, he was an amateur. Now, with just an increase in speed, Corey Graves had the ability to give a brilliant handjob! All Jake had to do was to moan his satisfaction.

Through the progression of time, Corey warmed to this experience. Grabbing a man's dick on his own free will was initially a foreign concept for Corey, but once he actually stroked it and pleasured it with his hands, he liked it. He liked the feeling of Jake's cock in his hands. He liked the feeling that his hands could provide sensual joy. Corey wanted to know more about how pleasurable giving pleasure was, instead of solely receiving it, like he usually did. He already knew how to emit bliss through his hands and his cock, but he wanted to emit bliss through other body parts, also. Mainly, his mouth. He was curious to see how well his mouth would fare in engulfing Jake's length, and giving the young man pleasure.

Corey's hands slowly stopped moving, and his eyes moved upwards. He looked into Jake's eyes. Their eyes eventually locked together. "I'm supposed to suck it now, I take it."

"Yep." As simple a response as Corey could possibly receive. At least it was a response Corey could understand. His lips parted, and his oral cavity was exposed. Corey began to take in Jake inch by inch, until he was able to no more.

To Corey's credit, he did actually take in a lot of Jake's shaft. Corey almost deepthroated him, but couldn't quite manage to do so. He still did a good job, judging from the immensely joyous sounds that escaped from Jake's lips.

Corey's oral skills still needed a little polishing, but he still managed to take good care of Jake's erection. The former's oral cavern was enough to accommodate most of the latter's hardened cock. Corey still did a good enough job to send Jake into his own little utopia, where he was surrounded by the utmost pleasure.

Bobbing his head up and down, Corey could eventually take in more of Jake's cock. Soon enough, Corey would be able to deepthroat his partner's entire length, and rest his nose in Jake's neatly trimmed pubic hairs.

The former convict would soon incorporate a rhythm into his suctions, after successfully taking in all of Jake's manhood. Corey would make sure that each and every one of his suctions would earn a pleasured cry from Jake. He wanted to know how good it felt to pleasure somebody else.

But alas, Corey didn't have much longer to learn about the pleasures of giving oral pleasure. After spending a few minutes inside Corey's mouth, Jake could feel his member throb slightly, whilst it remained inside the velvety oral passage. Jake snapped from his utopia, back into reality. "Stop!" He eventually managed to muster up that word, after spending the last few moments breathing hoarsely.

Corey did, but he was confused why he had to. "Huh?" He asked, once the cock was out of his mouth.

"I wanna fuck you now."

"Oh…" Corey looked sheepish and nervous. It was so unlike him. Jake could sense the apprehension a mile away.

"Lemme just get you something. It'll calm those nerves." And so, Jake would move from where he was, in order to get to his bag. Opening up the zipper, Jake would proceed to grab a miniature white bottle. He brought it to Corey. "Take a sniff."

"What is it?"

"This is a popper. Now sniff it."

Hesitantly, Corey did. It worked instantaneously. His apprehension subsided in a matter of seconds. He didn't feel so scared about something going inside his ass anymore. He actually felt excited by it. He wanted to know what it felt like. He was almost desperately curious to know what it felt like.

"Feel so nervous now?" Jake asked. He was thankful Corey shook his head. "Good. I'm still gonna prep you, so you might wanna get into position, to make it easier for me."

Never before did Jake think that Corey would be so eager to do as he said. The former convict eagerly got on his back, and raised his legs in the air. Jake had never received such a good view of Corey's asshole before. He never knew it was so small before. It looked like gaining access to the diminutive pucker would provide a world of pain to Corey.

"If this hurts, just remember to use deep breaths. The pain will eventually go away." And so, the second-generation wrestler would briefly suck on his index finger, before using it to penetrate Corey's tightness.

To Jake's surprise, Corey wasn't as affected by the intrusion as he thought. Corey did let out a hiss which slightly expressed his pain, but it wasn't as loud as he expected. This was probably nothing, compared to what Corey underwent in prison. Corey had probably felt bigger things inside his hole than Jake's finger, which was odd, because Corey's hole felt like it was virginal. It felt like it hadn't been touched before, until now. Alas, this wasn't the case.

"Fuck me now, Jake! Fuck me!" Corey demanded, in a high-pitch voice. He quickly grew tired of Jake's finger. He already felt that he had been teased enough. He wanted the real thing, and he wanted it now.

"Relax dude. Relax." Jake would pull out. He was about to replace the finger with his softening length, but there was a knock at the door. Corey groaned, especially when he saw Jake go and see who the knocker was.

The convict stayed in position, with his legs high in the air, without a care in the world. Then he saw the knocker come in, and quickly changed position. He was shocked. "Is that Anya?"

"Yes." Anya responded. She had a crimson dildo in her palms. He didn't quite know why, but he had a feeling he was soon about to find out.

"Relax, Corey. Anya's here to help you." Jake said, before winking to the Russian femme fatale. The wink went unnoticed by Corey. "I told her what you was going through, and I paid her to help you ease through the pain."

Anya didn't quite expect this. She was expecting to come in to fuck the holy hell out of Jake, but that didn't look like it was about to happen any time soon. Hopefully, she would get money by the end of this, so she didn't really care. Money was money, and Anya wanted to earn it, no matter how it was done (as long as it didn't degrade herself). "That is true."

"Oh…kay then." Corey felt uneasy again. "You have that popper stuff on you?"

"Yeah. You need it again?"

"Yep."

"Hold on, then. Gimme a minute." Jake went back to the bag, and collected the popper that Corey had already sniffed. "Here you go." Corey would swiftly sniff, and the unease immediately began to reduce.

"Kay. Now I'm ready again." Corey would get back into the same position he was, prior to Anya entering the room. He gave Corey a look of lust, but also a look of trust.

Jake didn't respond verbally. Instead, he scooted over to his friend, and slowly, carefully, entered the tip of his manhood into Corey's small pink pucker. Now Corey understood about the pain Jake was telling him about. Corey began to relive snippets of his prison days through the pain that he felt at this moment in time.

"Damn! Take it out! Take it out!" Corey would bawl in agony. A slight wave of remorse could be seen in Jake's eye, but he didn't want Corey to forever think negatively on bottoming. He wanted Corey to see that getting fucked in the ass wasn't such a bad thing. Jake had already forgotten about his plan of revenge. Now he just cared for his man. He wanted to make sure that his man would go through the best damn experience of his life, which Jake was sure Corey would go through, once the former would rub against the latter's prostate.

"Sorry Corey, but no can do. You're gonna like this, I promise. It's only gonna get better." He would smile, before he looked at Anya. "Put the dildo in his mouth." As Anya was about to do so, Jake looked back at Corey. "This is just so you can bite on something, to take your mind off of the pain."

The Russian didn't quite like the idea of that, but then she'd get money from this, so who was she to complain. She would simply comply with what she was told to do. She inserted the plastic cock into Corey's mouth, and sure enough, Corey did bite on it.

The pain was still there, but it wouldn't be for much longer. The deeper Jake went with his slow thrusts, the more pleasured Corey was. The pain was gradually subsiding, and slowly, it was getting replaced by pleasure. Jake's thrusts eventually became quicker and more powerful, once Corey no longer sounded like he was in agony.

A chorus of _ooh's _and _ahh's _soon left Corey's lips, even with the sex toy in his mouth. He could almost feel a feeling that was so bizarre to him, but also so heavenly. It was indescribable. It was unexplainable. It was something Corey needed to feel more of.

Thankfully, Jake would give Corey precisely what he wanted. Jake's thrusts became quicker and quicker by the minute. They eventually became rapid. Jake's rapid thrusts also eventually travelled deeper inside Corey's heat. It took a short while, but Jake finally managed to reach Corey's prostate.

Pleasure? Beyond an understatement. This wasn't pleasure. This was _fucking bliss_!

Both men could soon feel their climaxes approaching. Reality soon dawned upon them, and they soon remembered that not all good things last forever. This was no exception.

Out of the two men, Jake was the first to climax. His semen didn't waste a second in launching itself deep inside Corey's slackened heat. This, in turn, sent Corey way over the limit. Corey came like never before. An immense amount of semen gushed out of his piss-slit, and landed pretty much everywhere around the former prisoner. It was a wonder how Anya didn't get splattered with Corey's semen.

Now both men were stuck feeling a slight bit of post-orgasmic depression. Depression because they couldn't feel that heavenly feeling now that they did before. Letting out a sigh, Jake pulled out of Corey.

Corey slowly stopped sucking on the crimson cock, and also released a sigh into the atmosphere. He smiled at his friend. It wasn't a sinister smile; it was a genuine smile. One that Jake swore he had never seen before. "Thank you. Honestly man. Just…thank you."

"You're welcome." Jake smiled back, with just as much sincerity as Corey. It was a shame Anya wasn't feeling so joyous. All she wanted was the twenty dollar bill she was promised.

"Carter." Jake looked at the tall European woman. "Where is my money?"

Jake was about to go and grab his wallet, but then an idea popped into his head. "Wanna make a hundred dollars instead of twenty?"

"Depends on what I have to do." Anya asked. Corey looked at Jake in confusion, but didn't say a word.

"You into fucking guys with dildos?"

"Perhaps."

"Fuck me…and Corey. And don't let a word of this out to anyone. We have a deal?"

Anya didn't have to think about that for long. "It is a deal."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So, this is the revenge chapter! Hope you all liked it! If you liked this, I recommend checking out the latest chapter of **_**Joshing For Position**_**, by Elstro1988. It features Corey/Jake smut that helped me to write this chapter.**

**Here's what's coming your way next:**

**~ Darren Young (Top)/Primo (Bottom)/Rosa Mendes (Bottom)/Titus O****'****Neil (Top) (Requested by MillionsofD)**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sasha Banks (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Emma (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Six more requests y****'****all! I****'****ll get back to taking requests for the moment in two stories from now! **

**And yes! I did change my requests, because I've really wanted to include some NXT Divas into the BOBW world, to showcase their personality. Hopefully those chapters will go down as a treat :)**


	46. Darren Primo Rosa Titus

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 19th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Rosa was furious. She was boiling. Her infamous Latina temper was showing. She had the perfect reason to feel such a high level of anger. Not only did her team lose to Natalya's team earlier on in the night, but Epico, the man who got pinned in the match, was giving Rosa attitude. Rosa almost felt the need to disown him, but Primo was trying valiantly to convince Rosa otherwise.

"Mami! We'll get Nattie and Khali and the little midget back. There's no need to worry. Everything will be alright." Primo put on a smile, but Rosa saw right through it. She knew Primo was worried. She knew Primo was scared. She knew Primo was scared by her temper. So he should have been.

"Por supuesto que lo es! No soy estúpido, estúpido! Natalya y su montón de perdedores van a pagar por lo que hicieron con nosotros!" _("Of course it is! I'm not stupid, stupid! Natalya and her bunch of losers will pay for what they did to us!")_

"Jeez." Primo threw his hands in the air, as if he had been accused of a crime he did not commit. "No need to take it out on me, mami. I didn't do anything to you."

Oddly enough, Rosa felt a little soothed by his words. It was probably the innocent tone that got to her, but she could never stay mad at Primo. He was cute. He was definitely the cuter one out of him and Epico.

"I'm not mad at you, chico. I just hate losing. You know that." The Costa Rican woman let out a sigh, as she looked at her man.

"I do, Rosa. We're gonna get past this though. I know we will." Again, Primo smiled. His smile must have been infectious, because Rosa almost felt herself sport a smile. "I think I may know what will make you feel better."

"And what would that be, Primo?"

"Big cocks?"

Rosa licked her lips. As well as possessing a well-known Latina temper, she also had sultriness that was found in many vivacious Hispanic women. The thought of more than one lengthy phallus was enough to arouse her. "Who are you thinking of…papi?" The last word was said in just a whisper, but a whisper of seduction, that made Primo's soft length grow hard quickly. Very quickly.

"I got some guys in mind…but it depends on if you like 'em black."

Yes. Rosa definitely liked that idea. "And what if I do?"

"Then I got the perfect guys for you…the Prime Time Players. You dig it, chica?" Primo asked. His hopes weren't raised too highly, once he saw the woman scrunch her face up at the suggestion.

"Eww…those two peros? I was hoping for Kofi and R-Truth." But then, the more Rosa thought about it, the less repulsive it sounded. Rosa knew that both Titus and Darren were well-hung. She had seen their cocks. They both lived up to the stereotype regarding the genitalia of ebony men. "But two big, black cocks, all to myself? I mean…what isn't to like about that?"

"Well I wouldn't say they're all yours, mami…" Rosa raised an eyebrow. What did Primo have in mind? Why wasn't Primo just spitting it out? "…sharing is caring, after all." Now Rosa knew. A smirk emerged on her golden face.

"So you want some as well, huh?"

"Duh. I could use some stress relief, too, chica. Besides, Darren's has been eyeing me for a while, and I want to know how bad he wants me."

"Bueno. Bueno. Yo siempre fundar Titus a ser el más lindo uno, de todos modos." _("Good. Good. I always found Titus to be the cutest one, anyway.") _It was good for the Puerto Rican to see his mami change from anger to glee. He didn't like an angry Rosa. He liked a happy Rosa, a seductive Rosa, a slutty Rosa, a comical Rosa…he liked anything and everything about Rosa, except for her anger.

"Then what are we waiting for, Rosa? Let's get us some Prime Time Players!" They may have remained dressed in their wrestling gear, but they were convinced that they could make any type of clothing look sexy. Primo and Rosa linked arm in arm, and burst out of their locker room. They would Darren Young and Titus O'Neil, at any means necessary. Epico would understand the absence of his favourite Latina and his cousin…if he didn't, then Rosa would make him understand.

As the two Hispanic wrestlers were walking with hands linked firmly together, Primo couldn't help but to notice that Rosa was strutting her usual sultry strut, especially when he could feel her hips frequently crashing into his. That was a good enough indication to show that she was feeling happy. They did get a few sneers and sniggers from the people backstage, but that didn't bother them much. Rosa still felt sexy, and Primo was just happy that Rosa was happy.

Eventually, after minutes of walking, strutting (from Rosa) and hip shaking (also from Rosa), the two Latin people would soon find who they were looking for. There Titus and Darren were. Gossiping and dancing like baboons. Rosa had to question why they were lusting after those two again, until Primo reminded her that it was for what they had inside their trunks.

"Hey papis!" Rosa said with a seductive smile, as she sashayed her way over to the two dark-skinned men, whose attention she managed to catch with her loud tone of voice. Primo wasn't far behind. "So, what are you two, like, up two? Got anything good planned."

"Um…not really…" Darren scratched his head. After a moment's silence, Titus punched him in the arm, pretty unexpectedly. "Man! What was that for?"

"You didn't ask 'em!"

"About what?"

"The man!"

"Man in white?"

"Yes! Man in white!" Titus grumbled, whilst Rosa and Primo were utterly baffled. "He means I.R.S. The fool who collects tax from people like us, who earn those millions of dollas!"

"La estupidez …" _("The stupidity…" ) _Rosa mumbled. She wasn't quite blessed with the ability to control the volume of her voice. Her mumbling was much louder than she wanted it to be.

"Estupidez? Girl, who you calling estupidez?" Darren asked, offended. He and Titus didn't have to be rockets to figure out what estupidez meant in Spanish.

"Um…the I.R.S, totally." Rosa said. "Like, how could he totally do such a thing to you?"

"That's what I'm tryna' tell you, Darren, but you just tryna reason with him. It ain't right, man." Titus shook his head. Darren looked at him confused.

"Me?! I ain't tryna reason with him. I'm the one tryna say we ain't got those millions of dollars, so he stays off our backs."

"Wait, you want the I.R.S to stay off your backs?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah. Weren't that pretty obvious?" Darren asked, before he got punched, yet again by Titus. "Damn! Why you keep hitting me man?!"

"Ya got to speak properly! It's _wasn't _that pretty obvious. And why _do _you keep hitting me? Correct yo' use of the English language!"

"Ignore that, papi. You should have just asked me and my boys! We would have, like, totally did that for you."

"You will?"

"Yeah, you will?"

"Si." Rosa nodded. "Irwin calls me his chica." The Latina smirked, once she saw the eyes of the men widened before her. Primo smirked too. He liked seeing Rosa manipulate these two men, as if they were mere puppets.

"Girl, so you gonna get rid of him for us?" Darren asked with way too much glee. He was lucky Titus exhibited the same amount of glee, because otherwise, he would have had another fist sent crashing into his almost dead arm.

"For a price, chicos, for a price." Rosa's eyes glanced downwards. Titus and Darren still didn't quite get the hint. Rosa just had to tell them, because it was clear that signs weren't going to make them aware of what she was referring to. "Me and Primo want you to clean out our cobwebs."

The eyes of the Prime Time Players had widened. They didn't expect what Rosa was saying…mostly because they thought Rosa was a slut, thus not having any cobwebs to clean out. She was probably lying, but pussy was pussy. They weren't going to reject a piece of what Rosa was offering.

"Is that all we got ta do, chicarita?" Darren said with a cocky grin, before he would get punched by Titus…yet again. "Why do you keep hitting me, man?!"

"'Cos ya making yourself look like a ten dollar hustler! Who even says chicarita?"

"I do! I rock it!"

"Rock it? Man, you ain't 3MB! Don't act like you're a damn-" Before Titus even had a chance to finish that sentence, he felt a palm make contact with his clothed crotch. He looked at the palm, and he immediately identified it as Rosa's palm. Who else could have a palm so golden? Who else could provide such sensual pleasure with just a gentle touch? "Damn. You gonna keep workin' that hand, chicarita?"

Hypocrite. That was pretty much what the Hispanics plus Darren thought, when they heard Titus say the exact same word that he scolded Darren for using. Rosa just brushed the thought away, however, with a sultry chuckle. She was horny. She didn't care for who was and was not a hypocrite. "Why don't you, take off the gear, papi? Then I'll think about it."

"Think about it? I was hopin' for much more than just that." Titus said. He groaned, once he felt Rosa's dainty palm dip past his brightly coloured bottoms, and reach for his chocolate, limp length. Now they was talking some real business.

Darren could only stare on in jealousy. Why didn't Rosa give him the same treatment? She had two hands. She could have used them both. Why didn't she? The envy would continue to build and build. It reached its peak once Rosa pulled out the rapidly hardening member, and it declined quickly once Darren felt a hand grab his own crotch. He looked to see that the hand had belonged to Primo.

"Papi, sorry if I'm not Rosa or anything, but this is better than nothing. You either deal with me, or you get nothing. Understand, chico?" Primo asked, as he continued to rub the black man's intimate area.

"I was…gonna go for…you…anyway…" Darren puffed. Not only did he not expect Primo's hand to grope his hardening tool, but he didn't expect for Primo's hand to provide such pleasure. It made forgetting Rosa a whole lot easier.

"You better have." Primo said with a slight chuckle, before he would do what Rosa had done earlier. His golden palm grasped Darren's dark dick, and worked it to elicit enough of a reaction that eventually would overshadow Titus' loud moans. "You want me to suck on it like a lollipop, papi?"

"Yes! Yes! God damn, yes!" The answer couldn't have been clearer enough. Primo quickly sported a wide grin, as he swiftly whipped out Darren's hardened cock after hearing that three letter word he was anticipating to come out of Darren's mouth. Using his agility to his advantage, the nimble Puerto Rican sank to his knees in impressive timing, before speedily taking in Darren's black manhood into his oral cavern.

Primo's head serenely bobbed up and down Darren's length. He was thankful that he had enough oral skills to take in virtually all of Darren's big black cock. Rosa had indeed taught him well in the fine arts of oral pleasure.

Primo used all the skills that the Costa Rican woman had taught him in order to give Darren the precise amount of pleasure that he wanted Darren to receive. The Latino's tongue eventually twirled around the thick girth, as his mouth continued to work over the tool that was as hard as concrete.

Speaking of the Costa Rican, she was using her notorious skills to provide a heavenly oral service to Titus. His thick, chocolate dick would reach the back of her throat, whilst her nose rubbed against his pubes. Her skills were legendary. If somebody was on the receiving end of an oral assault from Rosa Mendes, they would know exactly how legendary those skills were. Right now, Titus was currently realising that Rosa's mouth was indeed one of the best mouths in the WWE, if not _the _best mouth.

Titus groaned domineeringly, as he looked down to see Rosa's long, ravenette locks remain brushed against his abdomen, as her mouth fully engulfed all that Titus had to offer. She deepthroated him for a long duration of time, before he would push her head gently off of his tool. It began to throb slightly from the amount of time Rosa spent accommodating the entirety of his rock hard dick inside her oral cavity. How humiliating would it have been for Titus to climax from a blowjob, whilst Darren would have been able to fuck Primo without climaxing? He didn't want to be seen by the Hispanics as the inferior member of the Prime Time Players. He wanted to be equal with Darren…if not more superior.

"Stop girl. Stop it." Rosa wouldn't do so immediately. It was only when he bellowed the word a third time that the Latina felt as if she had to stop. Her mouth took in less and less of Titus, until eventually, there was no more. His cock was achingly hard, and left in her saliva. "Ride me. I need that pussy."

"Oh, I could already tell that. Like, every hombre wants my coño." Rosa giggled in a slightly self-absorbed manner, before she would gradually comply with what Titus demanded. Cocking her head to the side, she was shocked to see how quickly Primo and Darren had evolved from sucking to fucking. Perhaps she had spent too much time on Titus' member. Titus' faux, impatient cough brought Rosa's attention span back to him. She only just remembered what he had asked her to do. "Relax! This is about Primo and Rosa Mendes, anyway. Not you." Stealthily, Rosa grabbed the back of Titus' long, muscular legs and pulled at them, sending the tall man tumbling onto his back. This gave Rosa exactly what she needed, as she straddled Titus' waist, with her pussy fleetingly hovering over the bulbous tip, before swallowing every inch whole.

"Dios!" The luscious Latina would yell, as she could feel the thick girth of Titus O'Neal make a snug fit past her yoni and deep inside her cunt. It was a lot thicker and longer than she expected it to be. "Deep! Deep! Go deep!" Clear instructions to follow, and that was definitely what Titus would do. He began to thrust his member in and out of her cunt.

Primo was in a situation identical to Rosa, and Darren was in a situation identical to Titus. Primo and Darren were in the exact same situation as Rosa and Titus were…only the former duo had started fucking earlier than the latter duo. Primo's zestful bouncing and sultry grinding not only pleasured Darren, but Primo also. He loved the way he bounced. He loved how Darren felt inside him _when _he bounced and _when _he grinded.

The Hispanic definitely needed this experience. His cobwebs were starting to build and build. He couldn't remember a fuck as good as what he was getting now. There was a point where Primo had to resort to using solely sex toys to fulfil his sexual desires. The big black cock that was filling his insides definitely…notably…thankfully, was a different experience from the plastic which had previously been inside Primo's pucker. Primo was almost singing from feeling Darren delve deep inside his derriere; that was how much glee he felt inside of him (quite literally).

Thrust…thrust…thrust. Every thrust brought a new joyous sensation to the lust-filled Latino. Darren would stroke his prostate more and more frequently. Darren would hammer deeper and deeper inside his ass. Darren was fucking with a whole new level of intensity after each plunge inside. This was exactly what Primo needed, and more. Shrill moans left the lips of the Latin wrestler, as he would soon feel his release take over him. His body shuddered ever so slightly, as he would soon be under the effect of one mind-blowing climax. A barrage of semen would erupt from Primo's piss-slit, and land on Darren's legs. It didn't stop Darren though. What would stop Darren was when he was about to feel his release approach. Primo's bouncing eventually became too much for the Prime Time Player to handle any further. His loins would stir, and his cum would fill Primo's slackened hole to the very brim. Primo's cobwebs had definitely been cleaned.

The only female in this foursome was in a very similar situation. The brute strength that Titus was exhibiting when thrusting inside her damp rose bud was simply impeccable. She had expectations that much like her g-spot, had gotten completely shattered by Titus' manhood. Moans and profanity would flow from her mouth as if it were fine wine.

Rosa would scream and Rosa would screech whenever Titus went balls deep inside of her. He clearly had a large manhood, and he clearly knew how to use it. Rosa's body was getting used and abused, and she was loving every second of it. This was something she yearned for a long time ago, and certainly something she wasn't expecting to occur in this encounter. To say that she was ecstatic to get proven wrong, was a strong candidate for understatement of the damn decade.

"You gonna cum, papi? You gonna cum in my pussy, papi? Fill me. Fill me like I'm a nasty whore, papi. I know you want to." Titus wasn't so sure whether Rosa sounded sexy or desperate, but at this point in time, he couldn't give a single fuck. As long as she sounded the way he wanted her to sound (which she did), there was going to be no complaints from him. Rosa wouldn't get an answer verbally from O'Neal. Instead, she would actually get to feel the result. She would get to feel his gooey substance enter her, briefly after her dirty talk had ended. She felt so dirty, but she felt so good. She felt as if it was her turn to repay the favour. Letting out the sluttiest of whines, the Hispanic woman would soon feel pleasure reach beyond her limits. She would feel Titus' dick reach beyond what she could endure for any longer. Rosa outlasted all of the other people in this foursome, but it would not be long before she would meet her end. Her juices gushed out of her as quickly as Titus was thrusting inside of her. She was a mess right now. She was a hot, wet mess.

"Damn!" Darren said, standing up. Primo had already hopped off his dick, allowing the black man to stand up. "Chicarita really did need her cobwebs cleaned."

After huffs and puffs which would see Rosa attempt to catch her breath, from all the energy and zest she put into this orgy, she would regain the ability to talk again. "Of course I did. Did you, like, doubt what mamacita was saying?"

"Not at all girl…not at all." Even after he climaxed, Darren couldn't help but to lick his lips at the stunning, sultry female in front of him. "So, urm…about the I.R.S…"

"I.R.S? Irwin? The guy who's chasing you for money?" Rosa asked. Darren and Titus would nod. "Oh yeah. I remember now. I told you that me and Primo would sort the situation out, didn't I?" Again, the dark-skinned men nodded. "Si…I lied. Hope you enjoy being bankrupt, muchachos."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So I had a couple of people asking about my 'Justice has been served' story, so I thought I'd just briefly address that here. No, I will not be updating it, because I quite frankly, don't have the heart for it anymore. I will thank waldron82 (aka CeNationBabe13), because she was the reason that the story was uploaded in the first place. I literally couldn't have done it without her.**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ AJ Lee (Top)/Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Versatile) (Requested by Dynasty Ace)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sasha Banks (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Emma (Top)/The Miz (Bottom)/Wade Barrett (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**Five more requests y****'****all! I****'****ll get back to taking requests for the moment in just one story from now! **


	47. AJ Brad Dolph

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 22nd 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

The tension that filled the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. AJ Lee, who had just won the rights to be the No.1 Contender to Kaitlyn's Diva's Championship, was walking with her beau, Dolph Ziggler, until they literally bumped into Dolph's former lover, Vickie Guerrero, and her assistant, Brad Maddox. None of the four looked even remotely happy upon spotting each other.

"Watch where you're going!" Vickie screeched. She didn't like the smug look on AJ's face. She didn't like the smug look on Dolph's face. She didn't like how smug they both looked when they barged into her. She wanted to take them both down a peg.

"Now you see, Vicks…I could, but I think I'd have an easier time navigating past a sperm whale. Actually…never mind. I forgot that you're both from the same family." AJ giggled. The deathly glare Vickie gave her in response was more than enough reason for her to giggle. Dolph giggled also.

"That was a good one babe." Dolph chuckled. Vickie and Brad failed to find the humour in AJ's words.

"I don't see why you two are trying to insult Vickie. She's a beautiful woman, and she's so, so, so brainy. She's like my twin." Brad smiled.

"Thank you, Brad. At least _somebody _around here understands my beauty." Vickie smiled, only at Brad. She sneered at the other two. "You both hear that? You should take notes, Dolph. This is how a real man should behave."

"The only notes I should take is for how to make sure you stay away from me. I mean I know I'm perfect and all, but I'm with somebody who is just as damn good as I am. You can stick with your cheap, second-rate, non-blonde Dolph Ziggler clone."

"Excuse me?" This time it was Brad who intervened. "Honey, I don't need to be you. I have brains, brawn, beauty and booty. I am Bradalicious." Brad said cockily. Even Vickie shook her head in slight disapproval, behind Brad's back.

"Yeah. Of course. If you say so." Dolph sneered.

"I do. I bet I can use my booty better than you can." Dolph laughed. A challenge never seemed so easy as this one.

"Oh really?" Brad nodded. "Why don't we go somewhere private, and you can test out that little theory of yours. I'll bring my babe, and you can bring…yours." Dolph said, derisively staring at his former girlfriend. "Unless, that is, you're too much of a pussy." Dolph smirked.

"Eww. No. Don't go there with me Briley. Team Brickie will play along, but never call me a pussy. I'm too Bradalicious to be one."

"Briley?! Fuck you, bitch. Don't ever call me that! I am not that dweeb, and I never will be!" Dolph bellowed, as his cheeks quickly reddened. AJ had to calm him down, before Dolph's temper would proceed to get the better of him.

"Not now, Zigglypuff. Not over somebody who isn't worth it." AJ smiled, but scowled when she faced Brad. "Ziggy is never wrong, you know? You will soon learn that, Bradley."

"It's Brad, for your information, April June December and whatever other months you have in your name." The ravenette huffed, as he looked to Vickie. "What do you say, Victoria? Should we accept the challenge of these losers?"

"Sure. It will be so fun seeing them cry when we prove that we are better than them." Vickie cackled. "You'll do so good, baby. I know it."

"Of course I will, baby V. Team Brickie always emerge victorious." Brad grinned at Vickie, before he gave the same look to a slightly disgusted Dolph and AJ. "So, since you're the one who made this little challenge that I'm obviously going to win, where are we going to be doing this?"

"Follow me, and for once, shut your mouth, Brad. Don't want my reputation getting dragged down because people see that me and AJ are walking with people like…Team Brickie." The last two words were uttered with disdain and a shudder.

Brad and Vickie muttered a response under their breaths, before they slowly followed Dolph and AJ. The four WWE employees walked together. The tension remained, and it was still thick enough to get cut with a knife.

Thankfully for them, the walk would eventually end, and Dolph managed to open the door to his locker room. Once all four had entered Ziggler's locker room, he quickly slammed the door shut, thanking his lucky stars that nobody had seen the four together.

Vickie and Brad were, quite frankly, shocked. They didn't expect to see such an array of sex toys on display. From vibrators to dildos to handcuffs to even ball-gags. They knew that AJ Lee was one crazy chick (although god forbid anybody say that to AJ's face), but they didn't expect her, or Dolph for that matter, to be _this _crazy.

"Shocked, huh?" AJ said with glee. The looks on Vickie and Brad's faces were priceless. They were a Kodak worthy moment. Oh how she would have loved to have posted a picture of their reaction on Twitter, and come up with a snarky caption to add to it. "I hope you guys aren't scared or anything. I mean, it would be pretty embarrassing to drop out now before the challenge has even begun."

"N-N-No…I'm not scared." Brad was shocked, and a little scared, but he wouldn't let anybody else know that. "So…what exactly do me and Briley have to do?"

"It's Dolph! D. O. L. P. H. Dolph! Can't that get into your thick skull?" Dolph frustratingly yelled. One more idiotic remark that linked him to his brother, and Dolph would hold back no longer, from kicking Brad's ass.

"Shh…" AJ placed a finger between Dolph's lips, shushing him for the moment being. When he was silent, the finger would move away. "So, since you two want to test your booties, I'll test them in a way that only I can: I'll fuck them." AJ grinned. "Any objections? Zigglypuff? Bradley?"

"None from me babe."

"It's Brad, for your information. And no, August. No complaints from me."

"Ignoring that last idiotic comment, let's get down to business." AJ looked at Vickie. "You can just count the amount of wrinkles you have in the corner and watch. We'll only need you as a witness anyway."

"You need to watch your mouth, missy!" Vickie said. She didn't yell, but she did sound threatening. Nonetheless, she did stand by in the corner, and she would allow for AJ to carry out this little challenge that Dolph set up. At least if Dolph won, Vickie would have a fair reason to call for favouritism.

"Dolph can watch it for me." She poked her tongue out, before looking at the collection of toys that were on display. She skipped over, and grabbed the large, black strap-on. She would have a lot of fun using it on Dolph and Brad. They would both make great bitches, just as AJ would make a great dominatrix. Stripping of her clothes in record time, she would quickly attach the strap-on to her waist, before looking directly into the eyes of the blonde and the ravenette. "Suck my dick. Get it nice and wet for your holes." AJ's tone was so delightfully dominant. Both men would have to fight letting out a moan, before they would comply with AJ's demand.

"I love how you always have a big, fat cock for me to suck on, babe." The blonde's eyes twinkled as he stared into the eyes of his girlfriend, before looking at the lengthy piece of plastic. It wasn't a new concept to Dolph. AJ had done this type of stuff before with him, and it was something they both fervently enjoyed. Dolph liked cock, and AJ liked being a dominatrix.

Dolph would use his talented tongue to travel up and down the black dick in a way so tantalising, it was enough to arouse everybody in the room…even Vickie Guerrero. No matter how much disdain she held towards Dolph, deep down inside of her, she always admired his oral talent.

After teasing and almost torturing those who watched with enticed eyes, Dolph would finally begin to suck on the plastic cock. His oral cavern would easily accommodate it whole. He would deepthroat it for a large quantity of seconds, determined to show off to Brad and Vickie. Brad would have big boots to fill after checking out Dolph's oral servicing, and Dolph wanted to get that to sink into Brad's skull. It would hopefully be the only thing that Brad would be able to remember in his puny little brain.

Dolph's suctions were immense. The amount of lust exuded from the bobbing of his head was incredible. He not only sucked the sex toy with skill, but also desire.

Brad watched in astonishment. The man frequently deepthroated AJ's entire strap-on almost effortlessly. Even with all the self-confidence he had in himself, Brad was beginning to worry about measuring up to this oral professional.

AJ flicked her long, brunette locks to one side, as she began to take control of Dolph's mouth. Her small, dainty palms were placed on the back of her beau's neck, as she proceeded to thrust deep in and out of his oral hole. She fucked it. She fucked it with as much power as her petite body could provide. She fucked it like it was his ass.

"Such a good little slut, Dolphie." AJ grinned, as she continued to have her way with the oral cavity of her boyfriend. "Good slut. Taking all that dick in your mouth. Brad certainly couldn't do that." Dolph didn't even gag. Well he did, but only minor gags. He could handle whatever AJ had for him.

"Brad certainly could do that!" The ravenette piped in.

"Then why don't you prove it?" AJ smirked.

"I will!"

"That's what I want to hear, Bradley." AJ looked down at her beau. She took the plastic toy out of Dolph's mouth. "Let Brad have a go now, babe."

"Fine. I was gonna stop anyway." Dolph said, as he slowly moved away from the long rubber dick, allowing Brad to have his chance to attempt to outdo Dolph's cock-sucking skills.

"Now just watch and…well…watch? Watch anyway." Brad said, as his tongue adventurously roamed up AJ's length. Occasionally it would roam back down the black cock, before roaming back upwards. Brad wished that this was a real black cock he would be servicing, instead of a fake one, but right now, he was on a mission. A mission that he was determined not to fail in.

After using select moments to flick his tongue against the plastic tip, Brad gradually engulfed the dick whole. He would proceed to suck and slurp on it exactly how Dolph did. Brad's saliva would add to the saliva left by Dolph which remained on the strap-on.

Speaking of Dolph, he could already see how bad Brad yearned for this experience. It wasn't the suctions that Dolph focused on, but the way that Brad swayed his posterior from side to side, as he ardently sucked on AJ's sex toy. Brad's ass was just begging to get released, and Dolph would be more than happy to comply with Brad's ass.

Dolph's large hands easily tore apart the fabric of Brad's bottoms. His ass would get exposed in a matter of seconds. Just looking at how thick Brad's cheeks were, and how bright his pucker was got Dolph _so, so _hard.

"Damn man! No wonder you brag about your ass so much." Dolph licked his lips, almost predatorily. He gazed and ogled at Brad's ample behind for a few moments, before Vickie's chuckle snapped him back into the real world. "I mean it's not perfect or anything, like mine, but it's not bad either."

After ripping Brad's bottoms apart, it was time for Dolph to do the same to his. He stripped himself of all clothing that confined his body from revealing itself, so that his manhood could finally get some air. Dolph's manhood needed it. It was begging for freedom, after all Dolph's blood has rushed to it, after gazing at Brad's ass for far longer than he should have done.

Dolph quickly grabbed his erect manhood, and slapped it hard against Brad's jiggling derriere. Brad whined in response, as he continued to slobber all over the plastic dick he fervently sucked. It felt great! Dolph was actually feeling enthusiastic about unleashing his dominant side on another man. He didn't unleash his dominant side often, and he rarely ever enjoyed unleashing it, but Dolph had a strong feeling that this occasion would be an exception.

After using his cock to spank Brad's ass until it turned into a deep shade of fuchsia, Dolph would use his cock to access Brad's tight heat. Boy, was Brad tight! He was relatively new to the WWE, but even so, Dolph expected him to be looser. The blonde was pleasantly surprised by how taut Brad's asshole was. Not that he was at all complaining.

Dolph's hands rested on Brad's waist, as the former used that as a grip, so he could thrust deeper and harder into the latter, who mewled in sheer joy as a result of those deeper and harder thrusts.

"That's it Brad! Show them what you're made of! Represent me like I know you can!" It was fair to say Vickie Guerrero wasn't the quietest of spectators. She didn't do a very good job in hiding her excitement. Everybody could tell the amount of zest that had been exuded from Vickie, simply through the zestful tone of her voice. She watched with zealous eyes, as her hunky assistant was getting spitroasted by two large, hard cocks.

AJ just simply Vickie and her hollers of glee. She didn't like the old wench, and she would do her damn best at pretending that the old wench wasn't in the room, no matter how loud she was. All she focussed on was fucking Brad's mouth and looking at her beau. "How you holding up, Ziggy?"

"Doing…good." Dolph spent most of his efforts hammering away at Brad. He couldn't give his girlfriend much attention, even if he really wanted to. Brad's asshole was getting smashed, and Dolph was determined to loosen that hole up before he would cum inside of it. He could already feel his tool throb from when it would brush against Brad's prostate.

Brad was mewling like a wanton slut. He was fuelled by Vickie Guerrero's (possibly lustful) cheers as he deepthroated AJ's rubber dick, whilst he bumped and grinded against Dolph's real one. He had enough skills to make a licentious porn starlet blush.

Dolph couldn't take much longer in this hole of paradise. Brad's jiggling cheeks and Brad's slackening heat (which remained tight, even though it would loosen) became too much for Dolph. Even with the most powerful and agile thrusts, Dolph couldn't possibly delay his ejaculation any further. The throbbing of his manhood was too swift for Dolph to possibly stop. Missiles of white entered deep inside Brad's insides, as Dolph slowly pulled out. The blonde watched some of his semen trickle down the used and abused pucker, and landed on the floor.

After getting a few moments to recollect his breath, Dolph's lust for Brad dwindled dramatically. He was back to desiring for his babe. Brad may have had a nice ass, and he may have known how to use it, but Dolph wanted to show-off why he had _the _perfect ass, and that he _clearly _knew how to use it.

"Fuck me." Dolph said, looking into the mocha eyes of his girlfriend. She quickly looked up from Brad. She grinned.

"I knew you wanted it eventually, Ziggles." AJ looked back down at Brad. "Get off." Brad refused. He continued to suck on the cock that stayed in his oral cavity. "Now!" AJ screeched, and Brad quickly followed. Brad swore that he could feel his earlobes getting destroyed by the high decibel screech.

"Yikes! Okay. Gosh. Jesus. No need to batter my eardrums. Golly. Damn." Brad muttered, before he moved out of the way for Dolph, who quickly and sluttily ensured that the wet strap-on entered his hole quickly and forcefully. Dolph screamed, but it was a scream of pleasure, rather than a scream of pain.

"That's it babe! Nice and deep! Just how I fucking like it!" Dolph was already loud, and it hadn't even been ten seconds after the anal intrusion took place. Brad could see that he had some competition on his hands…he was deathly quiet, in comparison to how vociferous Dolph was.

But then, Brad had a brilliant idea come into his brain! Dolph's open mouth would lead to a perfect opportunity. Dolph had fucked Brad's hole, so Brad would return the favour and fuck his. It was so perfect. It was totally why Brad got his role as Assistant Managing Supervisor of RAW. Brad took hold of his floppy length, and rammed into Dolph's unsuspecting oral cavity. It was a miracle Dolph's teeth didn't accidentally bite in pure shock from the swiftness of Maddox.

Vickie smirked. "You go Brad! Go aggressive on him! Don't ease on the slut!" Not only from a lustful standpoint did Vickie like what she saw, but also quite a sadistic one too. Seeing her new squeeze unleash his dominance by face-fucking her former squeeze made Vickie squeal on the inside. This was the happiest she had ever felt in a long time.

And so, Brad did. He incorporated power and speed into his thrusts. His ballsack frequently collided with Dolph's jaw, as his cock frequently reached the back of Dolph's throat. Brad was hammering away at Dolph's mouth, just like how Dolph had been hammering away at Brad's ass.

From the high-quality fucking and the high-quality blowjob Brad had gotten from Dolph, the former wouldn't last so long. He could only look down, and the idyllic view presented to him would only speed up the wait for a climax. Brad didn't want the wait to speed up. He wanted to delay a climax for as long as possible. He would look up to the ceiling, and _try _to think of things that were sexually unattractive. Mark Henry in a string bikini seemed to do the trick…but then Dolph deepthroated Brad, and Brad's ejaculation continued to lurk closer and closer to transpiration.

AJ, being the lustful being she was, didn't care too much on how much longer Brad would last. She just enjoyed pounding her beau's booty with all the aggro her little body possessed (which was a heck of a lot, for a woman of her size). She knew how to use a dick better than some active Superstars. It was one of many reasons as to why Dolph loved and lusted for her.

Dolph could tell that this experience was almost over. It was a bittersweet moment for him. On one hand, he wouldn't get the sensation of feeling both his holes get fucked at the same time…but then also, the quicker Brad climaxed, the more superior Dolph would be. That would be a _huge _stroke to his ego, and something else that he could rub in Vickie's face for the next month or so. An ego stroke was more important than temporary lust. Dolph realised this, and continued to apply as many whorish suctions as he possibly could, whilst managing to rock his body back and forth, frequently bumping into AJ's waist.

Brad sighed and sighed again. He couldn't quite hold it in. Dolph's oral skills were too powerful for him to handle. Brad let out a primal scream, before nimbly ejaculating inside Dolph's mouth, filling it to the very brim with his release. The ravenette went back to sighing, as he withdrew his softening length from Dolph's talented oral cavity.

"I…totally…won that…" Brad panted for breath.

"You…so…did not…" Dolph moaned, as he continued to grind against the dick inside of his ass, even if the challenge was already over.

"I say Brad did!" Vickie screeched, as she stood up, and headed towards Brad. "You did so well, honey. I couldn't be more proud of you." She squeezed his cheek. "You did much better than Dolph!"

"Oh Vicks…I knew you were delusional, but I never knew you were a pathological liar too. Please, give me some insight as to when you first became such a pathological liar. I'm interested…really." AJ wasn't. All she was concerned about was smashing some tight piece of ass, which happened to belong to her perfect boyfriend.

"Excuse me?!" The cougar yelled in outrage. "How dare you speak to me like that! Did your mother not teach you how to treat your elders?"

"Only the ones in retirement homes…hey, shouldn't you be in a retirement home by now, Vicks?"

Vickie screeched again, but then that screech suddenly stopped, and was replaced with a sly smirk. "It's better to be in a retirement home than to hop from your boyfriend's home from week to week. I mean first there was Primo, and then there was Hornswoggle, and then there was Daniel, and then there was Punk, and then there was that brief little fling with Kane, and then there was Cena, and now you're at Dolph. Just don't go for Heyman next. I know you don't have standards, but consider this to be friendly advice." Vickie smiled, before she looked to Brad. "Put those clothes on, mister. Don't think you've gotten away from doing your errands. You _are _my assistant, after all." Vickie cackled.

AJ had sworn she had never hated a woman so bad in her life…until she met Vickie Guerrero.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you enjoyed that! I think this is probably this is the chapter that has been the most Vickie Guerrero centric so far. Hopefully you all enjoyed that, and the battle of the booties that took place between Dolph and Brad. :)**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/CM Punk (Versatile)/Kaitlyn (Versatile) (Requested by uppy goes puppy)**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sasha Banks (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Emma (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**Anddddd…send in those requests! I'll take in about six reviews, so get to sending them!**


	48. Chris Punk Kaitlyn

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 4th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Even though he may not have been victorious since returning to the WWE, Chris Jericho remained proud not just in himself, but also the Jerichoholics that would show their support to him. The wrestlers were also showing Jericho a good amount of respect also. They had the courtesy to treat an icon in the wrestling industry with respect, and because of that, Chris would treat them with respect. Sure, there were some Superstars who acted holier-than-thou towards the Canadian, but then Chris expected that. It was no surprise. There were always going to be a bunch of egotistical little shits running around in the WWE, no matter whether the number was large or small.

Speaking of little shits, Chris could see Paul Heyman lurking in the distance. The small, slimy man always grated Chris' nerves, even back in the days where the WWE would compete against the likes of WCW and ECW.

"Jericho, my dear boy," Paul's voice was exceedingly irritating, just like it usually was, "congratulations on your match against Punk; I mean you didn't win, obviously, because you're not good enough to defeat my client, but at least you could say you put in a valiant effort."

"If you don't shut that giant hole you call a mouth and leave, then I will put in a valiant effort in shoving my boot up your fat ass." Jericho really wasn't in the mood for Paul's crap, and the guttural tone in his voice was enough to show for that.

"Empty threats, Christopher? I'm surprised you had to stoop so low already." Paul chuckled, which only infuriated the Canadian even more.

Acting out of pure rage, the Canadian stormed over, and grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt. He almost lifted the smaller man with just one hand. "What's that about an empty threat, Paulie?"

"You wouldn't dare hit me, Chris! I would sue you of every cent you own if you did!"

"Sounds like a good enough offer to me, if it means I get to bash your face in."

Paul began to show fear. He didn't know what Chris had up his sleeve, but he didn't like it…at all. "Let me go! Let me go now, Chris!"

"Only when you admit that you're a Jerichoholic."

"I'm not joking Christopher! Let me go!" Paul would try to escape, but Jericho's grip was too strong for Paul to escape from.

"And who said I was joking? Come on Paulie waulie…just admit it. Tell me how much you idolise me. Tell me how much of a Jerichoholic you really are. That's all. Nothing complicated."

"Fine! Fine! I'm a Jerichoholic. Now let me go!" And so, Jericho did. Paul quickly cleaned himself up. His shirt was now scrunched slightly. "You certainly have an audacity to do something like that to somebody like me, Christopher! I should report you to Vince-"

"But you're not going to." Jericho smirked. "I can tell. Don't bother with the patronising speech."

Paul was going to respond, but he couldn't. Instead, he let out an angered yelp, as he would stamp away from Chris. Punk would definitely be hearing about this! Not that Chris cared in the slightest. If anything, Chris was just happy he didn't have to deal with that miserable little man for any longer.

Thankfully for the Canadian, as he went back to strolling by, he would quickly find himself in the subject of better conversation. Instead of interacting with Paul Heyman, of all people, now Chris got the privilege of interacting with the Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn. Nothing miserable about her in the slightest!

"Chrissy!" The woman grinned. "Looking good, looking good. You do something with your hair?"

"Of course. I totally stylised it just for you." The Canadian grinned back. "Congrats on your title win, by the way. Don't think I told you that before, so I thought I'd tell you now."

"Aww. Thanks handsome." Kaitlyn smiled, ruffling Chris' tussles of golden locks. "Took a lot to for me to take the title from the Wicked Witch of the West. By the way, congrats on looking so good after your return. I mean, you might not have won any of your matches, but you looked damn good in them."

"You mean I looked damn good as in how well I did in the ring, or that I looked damn good as a sexy beast?" Jericho smirked. He definitely wasn't modest to say the least, but with somebody with as much accolades as he, why would he be modest?

"What if I said it was a case of both?" Kaitlyn smirked back.

"Then I'd ask if you want this sexy beast to perform a couple of moves on you."

"Depends on the type of moves you're talking about."

"The type of moves that shouldn't be seen by little kiddies."

"Care to show me an example, like…right now, Christina?" The challenge was bold and blatant. Jericho just couldn't bring himself to back down, even if he wanted to.

"Depends…" Jericho smirked. Two of his fingers gently worked their way to Kaitlyn's crotch, gently running past the woman's thighs, and tapping ever so slightly into her covered loins. "…you think you'd be able to handle what this sexy beast can offer?"

Kaitlyn let out a gasp. She didn't expect Chris to be so quick and eager…not that she was going to complain about it. "Why don't you take my clothes off and find out?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Chris grinned, as his phallus quickly grew into an erection upon hearing those words from Kaitlyn. The Diva would never imagine her clothes getting flung to the floor in such a short amount of time. Chris was more excited about this than Kaitlyn visualised him to be. "Damn! You got a hot body!"

"Thanks, hot stuff. I think you should return the favour, and show me the goods." Kaitlyn said, as chuckles and moans quickly seeped past her lips. She chuckled because of Jericho's compliment, but then she moaned because she could feel his fingers in the process of dancing their way around her clit, trying to dig inside her pussy.

"Well, if that's what the lady wants." Jericho took his fingers away from Kaitlyn, so that he could strip naked. Much like Kaitlyn, Jericho's articles of clothing would get thrown to the floor, and his nude form was fully exposed to the Diva's Champion. She giggled, and he was unsure why.

"Sorry man. Sorry. A little surprised you didn't go through with the sex operation."

Jericho was really confused. "Sex operation? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? The sex operation you said you'd have when you didn't get the Intercontinental Title, and then Chyna and Miss Kitty…or The Kat, whatever her name was back then, mocked you about that. It was in 1999, I think."

"Oh…yeah…that…" Chris remembered _that_. He could never look at tampons and birth control pills in the same way, ever since Chyna flaunted them near the entrance ramp. He distinctly remembered how humiliating that experience was, even though it was more than a decade ago. "Do you want me to lose this boner or not?"

"Of course not, stud. You got a big dick, bud. Biggest I've ever seen." Kaitlyn's hands would slowly grasp the erect Canadian cock, and begin the process of stroking it. Jericho moaned. He slowly felt the fuel to reach out and do the same. His fingers would return to toying with Kaitlyn's lips, occasionally delving inside, before exiting and going back to playing with her clitoris.

The Texan woman would purr from the contact being made. Her lips had never been able to relish in such pleasure before. Jericho's digits were certainly experienced. They knew how to toy with her folds; they knew how to delve deep in brief penetration; they certainly knew how to moisten her cunt, and to get the woman whining in wanton pleasure.

The man smirked. He continued his assault on her cunt, wanting to hear Kaitlyn's whines grow louder and louder, as his fingers would go deeper and deeper inside of her.

Kaitlyn was overwhelmed by joy. Her hand stopped stroking Chris' long length, as she was more focused in absorbing all the bliss she was receiving like as if she were a sponge. Chris didn't mind. Her pussy was good pussy. It was worth not getting a handjob for.

Time progressed, and Chris would feel one of his fingers sink deep inside Kaitlyn's cunt. He could feel that digit sink far inside her insides. It was not only pleasurable for her to feel, but also pleasurable for him to penetrate. The juices would begin to flow from her rose bud, and onto his relentless digits, as they continued to travel in and out of her. Kaitlyn knew that with the amount of talent Chris' fingers possessed, he could have her climaxing in mere minutes, if he wanted her to. She could tell that this wouldn't be the case, but she did desire a change of position, just so there would be no chance of her climaxing from a finger-fuck. "Christy!"

"Yeah Kate?"

"Fuck me."

"Do you need to ask me twice?" They both knew the answer to that question, but Chris just wanted to ask it for the sake of it. "Why don't you take a ride on this sexy beast? It'll be the ride of your life, I can promise you that."

"When you put it like that, stud, how could I possibly refuse?" Kaitlyn smirked. She really wanted for Jericho's fingers to quickly get phased out for something longer…and thicker…something that would provide a lot more pleasure to the Kaitlyn's pussy. The woman would hover briefly over the tip of the Canadian dick, before swallowing the entire length, with just one attempt. They both moaned at the blissful intrusion.

Jericho could feel his bulbous head delve deep inside Kaitlyn's tight passage. He could feel her hole clamp down almost immediately after he was definitely inside of her. His hands would grab Kaitlyn's jiggling derriere, and use that as a way for Jericho to quicken and harden his thrusts.

Kaitlyn was in bliss. Her pussy was getting pounded, and she was definitely happy to take in all the ecstasy her pussy was receiving, courtesy of Jericho's impressive manhood.

Moans were what frequently left the Texan's lips. The deeper Jericho went, the more frequent Kaitlyn moaned. She was a little shocked at how good he was. She thought that he would have had some rust, but evidently, that was not the case. What really shocked Kaitlyn, however, was how sudden Chris groped her bust. She could feel him squeezing her tits. It only added to the immense pleasure she was in the midst of feeling.

The mammaries clutched in Chris' palm were so soft and tender. Chris could just squeeze them forever and not get bored of doing so. He had better ideas though. Better ideas that wouldn't require his hands. Slowly, carefully, his hands moved away from Kaitlyn's bosom, so that the rock star stud could gain an opportunity to suck on Kaitlyn's areola, whilst his tongue would whirl around her nipple.

Kaitlyn screamed now. His hands were already blissful, but they couldn't compare to his tongue, and how it would suck and slurp on her tits. The woman was pretty sure that her loud, lustful moans would attract anybody who happened to pass by…not that she cared, or anything. She just wanted to continue feeling the bliss that came with getting Chris freaking Jericho to suck on her nipples.

It shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise for Kaitlyn that her high decibel moans were loud enough to attract curious visitors, but alas, when she heard a guttural cough, she jumped. She felt a slight tinge of pain from the jump, feeling Jericho's cock dig too deep and powerfully inside of her.

"You mind? I could've done without seeing you trash fuck about.!" CM Punk sneered. He was still mad that he didn't have the WWE Championship in possession. Over a four hundred day run with the most prestigious title in the WWE, and the run was stopped by a semi-retired wrestler.

"What's the matter, Philip? Heyman not giving you the dick you need?" Even though Jericho couldn't see Punk, he could still clearly recognise Punk's voice. He stopped sucking and slurping on Kaitlyn's breasts temporarily so he could speak. "Oh, speaking of Heyman, did you run into him, by chance?"

"That isn't none of your damn business!" Punk yelled. He did manage to calm himself after a fleeting moment, and his voice wasn't as aggressive as it was originally. "And no, I haven't. Why should it be any of your concern?"

"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure he'll tell you when he sees you." Punk couldn't see it, but the smirk that traversed on Jericho's face could easily paint a thousand pictures. "Why don't you join us? You sound like you need a good fuck."

"I could just go to Heyman and get him to hook me up with someone if I wanted a good fuck."

"You could…but that's a lot of effort. You could just fuck with us. That'd take a lot less time and effort." Jericho continued to fuck Kaitlyn with rapid thrusts. Once he was done speaking to Punk, the Canadian went back to using to suck on Kaitlyn's tits.

After a minute or so, Jericho didn't quite expect to feel Punk dig inside of his hole, let alone so soon. Punk must have stripped naked at the speed of a cheetah. Jericho had a sneaking suspicion that it was a bad idea to have his legs spread so wide…but at least it was only Punk who had entered Jericho's hole, and not somebody like Paul Heyman. That would have truly been a horrific experience.

Jericho would stop again sucking on Kaitlyn's boobs to express his pain. He felt Punk's phallus (and also the piercing at the tip) delve deep inside of his hole in such a short amount of time.

Bewilderment was etched on the face of the blonde and brunette Diva. Kaitlyn couldn't quite understand why Jericho let out a shrilled moan, until she would stop riding Chris briefly to see why. She smirked. "Oh, so you decided that you're trash too, huh Punky?"

"Shut up. Just ride Jericho's dick." Punk wasn't in the mood for conversation; when was he ever? All he wanted right now was to just fuck some ass. He hadn't had any sex since the 2013 Royal Rumble, which although had only been a matter of just over one week, was quite a lot of time for Punk, considering how often he got a piece of ass to tap.

"Okay, snappy pants. God, no wonder you're stuck with Paulie with a mouth like that." Kaitlyn giggled, as she eventually complied with what she was being told. She looked again at Jericho, who was letting out the most wanton of moans at the intrusion of his ass. That sounded so hot. It would only add to her continually increasing lust, as she bounced and grinded expertly on Jericho.

Kaitlyn could feel her cunt dampen quickly. The homoeroticism plus the pussy pounding she was receiving both served to speed up the wait to a mind-blowing climax. But, she wasn't the first to reach such a stage. Jericho would reach his peak quicker than Kaitlyn would. She could tell because Jericho's moans were particularly piercing; and also because she could feel his load surge into her.

The Texan woman would hop off Chris, once her vagina had milked him completely dry. She didn't want to cum just yet. She wanted to see which other routes this threesome would take. They had already been through one position, and Kaitlyn wanted for them to go through another. She could tell that trying to verbally express a change in position to Punk wasn't going to get her what she wanted. Instead, Kaitlyn decided to gaze a hole into him. At least then, the likelihood of getting him to withdraw from Jericho was more likely.

Initially, Punk didn't notice the stare he was receiving from Kaitlyn. It was only when he could feel the stare almost burn into him that he realised Kaitlyn had been looking at him…probably for longer than she should have done.

"Damn! What the hell are you staring at me for?"

"So you can get inside me, silly." Kaitlyn smirked. "How long's it been since you had some pussy?"

"What's it to you?"

"I may be offering…if you stop being such acting like an angry, bitter old grandpa, that is."

"I could carry on acting I am now, and you'd still want my dick." For once in this encounter, Punk actually smirked. His classic smirk; it had finally appeared. Kaitlyn was basically throwing herself at him, and only a massive egotistical douchebag would reject a hottie like her.

"Maybe so…maybe not. That's for me to know, and for you not to know." Kaitlyn said. She would position herself so that her back touched the wall, and her legs were spread wide open, giving Punk a perfect opportunity to get him some pussy.

Only Punk wouldn't go for the pussy. Oh no. He didn't want to enter inside another man's leavings. He would enter somewhere that Jericho hadn't entered: Kaitlyn's ass. The small, diminutive ring would soon feel the force of Punk's thick tool. Kaitlyn yelped in response; she was surprised at how painful the intrusion was.

Punk wasn't concerned with the pain that Kaitlyn had to endure. She wanted Punk, then she would get Punk. She would just have to put up with pain if she _really _wanted to feel Punk's manhood swallowed up inside of her hole.

Then again, pain went both ways. Punk would give it, but little was he aware that he would soon be the recipient of it. As he would continue to incorporate powerful plunges into his thrusts, he had completely forgotten about Chris Jericho's presence. That was, until he could feel the Canadian access his ass.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about me…Punky." Jericho's whispers…it was almost a snarl. Whatever it was, it sounded damn sexy. "Just thought that since I came, I'd actually help you do the same…you know, because unlike you, I'm nice."

"Just shut up and fuck me, Christopher." Punk moaned, although he was on the verge of whining that out. He was becoming submissive. He could feel himself getting trapped, both literally and figuratively. Literally in the sense that he was placed in the middle of a threesome, and figuratively in the sense that whatever he would do to proclaim dominance, Jericho would find a way to steer things away and make Punk a submissive little whore.

Punk's thrusts would remain deep and impactful. He could feel Kaitlyn's walls stretch open with each powerful thrust he gave. Jericho went through the exact same experience. His cock was loosening Punk's heat, and eliciting whines of pleasure from the Chicagoan as a result.

In and out the men would go. They would frequently hit the sweet spots of the hole that they were mercilessly fucking. The sweet, sweet hole.

Punk, being the expert at sex that he was, would not only gyrate his hips against Jericho and thrust deep inside Kaitlyn's ass, but he would also rub Kaitlyn's pussy with two of his digits. Pleasuring others simultaneously was just another skill that he could endlessly brag about. His ass was certainly a pleasurable place for Jericho to be in, and Kaitlyn's cunt was receiving a _lot _of pleasure from Punk's fingers. It would go from damp to extremely damp in such a short period of time. Kaitlyn was becoming a mess right now, and that was soon to literally become the case. Once she would feel Punk's digits hit that precious g-spot of hers, her juices would heavily gush out of her, past Punk's relentless fingers and onto the floor.

CM Punk wasn't far behind the Texan beauty. He soon would feel his limits reached. His dick would absorb all the pleasure and cum it could inside Kaitlyn's pussy, whilst his ass was still getting shattered by Jericho's manhood. Considering how he had yearned for such a lust-filled encounter for so long, it wouldn't take as much as it usually would to get Punk to cum. Just as he managed to withdraw, Punk's ropes of semen would splatter all over Kaitlyn's loins. The release was signified with a loud yell, that couldn't quite manage to reach the same volume of Kaitlyn's final moan, before she climaxed.

Now that all three members of the threesome had came, it was essentially time for them to rest…to catch their breath…to recollect their thoughts…to-

"P-P-Punk?!" Punk turned his head, as did Kaitlyn and Chris, even though they both knew it was not their name that was being called. All three pairs of eyes could see a flabbergasted Paul Heyman just…standing there, in shock.

Well, maybe now wasn't such a perfect time to rest after all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you all liked this! I feel like I've been neglecting Jericho in my writing recently, so it feels good to be able to write for him in detail again :) By the way, sorry to the requestor if I wasn't able to put Kaitlyn in as a versatile! :(**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ AJ Lee (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Top)/Roman Reigns (Top)/Seth Rollins (Versatile) (Requested by onehundredpercent)**

**~ Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sasha Banks (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Emma (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by MrqsWifey20)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/Fandango (Top)/Summer Rae (Bottom) (Requested by Your Boyfriend's Favourite)**

**~ Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Briley Pierce (Top)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**Anddddd****…continue to ****send in those requests! I****'****ll take in about another two reviews! If you've sent a request in, but it isn't listed on the waiting list, it's because I don't think I would be able to write the request. **


	49. AJ Dean Roman Seth

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 7th 2013 (Day of WrestleMania 29)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

The Shield were winning the seemingly endless battle of injustice. They had emerged victorious over many a foe, defeating high-profile Superstars such as John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus, The Big Show and many more. Tonight, at the grandest pay-per-view of them all, the Shield once again came out on top. They had defeated Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show in a brutal six man tag match.

As part of their celebration (and why shouldn't they, after defeating such notoriously tough men in the ring), they would have their way with one fortunate (or unfortunate, depending on how licentious a being they were) wrestler. It was another reason that the trio of rogues were such a fearsome trio amongst many wrestlers.

Some wrestlers who were prey of these sexual predators cowered in fear, others would try and defend themselves from a relentless anal assault, only to get battered and bruised as a result.

"Wait, so I'm here to get raped?"

"I wouldn't put it like that." Dean smirked sadistically. "The purpose of that your presence serves here is that you pay for all the lustful sins you have committed in the past."

"…So you're basically going to rape me because I had sex in the past?"

"Yes." Roman answered, his tone was as monotonic as it usually was.

"Cool." The wrestler grinned. They weren't cowering in fear, nor were they trying to protect their body parts from getting touched by these merciless men. It was something that was unseen by all members of The Shield, until now.

"That's all you have to say? No fear? No trepidation?"

"Well…I'd hate for this to have to come to rape, and I can tell there's no way for me to escape, so…I'll just have to enjoy what you guys have for me." Then something had popped into the wrestler's mind. "Oh…and remember to give it to me hard. Zigglypuff's not giving me any, since he and Big E lost their title match to goat boy and the ugly guy in the mask. I bet they're fucking behind my back…I really should watch them with binoculars to make sure they show me some attention, and don't act flirty with each others."

Dean, Seth and even Roman had given this woman a wide-eyed look. They knew she was…crazy…but damn! She could give Hannibal Lector a run for his money.

"Well…what are you guys waiting for?" AJ Lee didn't like waiting. She was an impatient little thing. Watching three powerful men stand there with astonished expressions normally would have flattered her, but not in this case. She was horny, and the only way that she would have been impressed was if those three men stripped butt naked.

"Where do you get off on telling us what to do?" Ambrose asked with a scowl planted on his twisted face. "We're your superiors, and you are our inferior. The roles aren't ever going to reverse, especially for a slut like you."

"I don't care about the freaking role swaps! Just give me some dick already!" AJ almost screeched those words out. Seth actually had to cover his ears over how piercing that yell was.

"Jesus! Can you freaking shut up already?!" Dean punched Seth in the arm.

"You want her to shut up? Go shove your cock in her mouth!" Dean ordered. Seth was never one to disobey Dean. Never. He always followed Dean's orders, and this would be another order that Seth would follow.

Walking over to the human siren, Seth would pull his bottoms down and expose his soft dick. It soon dangled in her face. AJ would try to suck on it, but Seth wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "Open wide, princess." She did just that. "Good whore." Seth rammed his dick inside AJ's wide open oral cavity.

"Good Seth. Take control of the bitch. Fucking use that mouth of hers." Dean's words only added fuel to the fire. Seth would thrust more zestfully inside AJ's mouth, as he frequently reached her throat with his long length.

Roman and Seth stared on at the action that took place. Seeing Seth face-fuck AJ was incredibly erotic, and also a little humorous. Their bitch was having their way with another bitch. They could refrain from chuckling, but a smirk would appear on both their faces. Then an idea popped into Roman's mind. Roman turned to Dean.

"Want me to go and join Seth?"

Dean looked down. He looked into Roman's crotch. Roman's manhood wasn't raging like it was when it was erect. Dean assumed that Roman was soft. "Not like that. You're not hard."

"You gonna do something about that?"

"You gonna drop those pants?" Roman did. His floppy dick was exposed. Even when flaccid, Roman still had an imposing girth. "Good boy." Dean lowered himself to Roman's groin. His eyes were on the same level as Roman's cock, before slowly adjusting upwards, so that his crazed pupils locked onto Roman's intimidating pupils. "You know what to do." The leader of the Shield would then proceed to take in Roman's cock whole.

Roman moaned. Dean certainly had oral talents, albeit scarcely ever showing them. He could deepthroat Roman's Samoan cock and not gag…without force, that was. Roman knew that Dean wanted force. Dean wasn't one for a soft, gentle blowjob. If Dean was going to give oral, he was going to get brutally face-fucked.

The large palms of Roman were placed on the back of Dean's neck, allowing for Reigns to have his way with Ambrose. Ambrose would lose all control completely, as Reigns would begin to thrust in and out of Ambrose's oral cavity. All that Dean could do was to just take it…and also to scrape his teeth on the penetrating length. Roman could feel pain, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Dean liked to use his teeth.

Seth was blissfully unaware of what went on behind him. AJ's mouth was doing a damn good job of taking care of Seth's hardness. She deepthroated him with ease, and didn't even gag once. Clearly she had been use to this type of treatment. It was time for Seth to up his game.

Whilst Rollins would ram his cock in and out of AJ's mouth with agility, his hand would slip down her body, and squirm past her denim shorts. Seth was incredibly thankful AJ went commando. Whether it was just in this instance or if AJ frequently commando was irrelevant, Seth was just glad he got to rub her pussy.

Finally, AJ gagged. Seth's stealthy palms caught her completely off-guard. She didn't expect to feel her pussy getting rubbed at all. She gagged from how unexpected this moment was. She had Seth's cock deep inside her mouth for long, and _now _she gagged, of all times.

The gag was so oddly erotic. As if the deepthroating wasn't enough, AJ's gag proved to be something else. Seth's manhood now throbbed wildly. He couldn't control his dick; it seemed to have a mind of its own. It throbbed on its own free will. Seth couldn't delay his climax any further. What Seth _could _do was withdraw from AJ's lips, and move down south. AJ would whine and complain, but Seth didn't reply verbally. Instead, he rammed his pulsating phallus into her pussy. That was more to her liking.

Eventually, after minutes of sucking and scraping his teeth, Dean would decide that now was an appropriate time to end the blowjob. Roman was definitely hard, and now it was Dean's turn to get just as hard. Ambrose's palms would crash into Reigns' thick globes of muscle, causing the latter to move back in shock, allowing the former to move away from the cock that was in his mouth.

"Looks like you're all nice and hard." Dean licked his lips, looking at the saliva that was attached to the golden cock that had just exited his oral cavity. "Time for you to return the favour." Dean pulled down the bottom half of his gear, to reveal his neglected, soft manhood.

Roman's lips didn't move, but his body did. As Dean rose up, Roman sank down. The Samoan would soon have a white cock dangle in his face. A white cock that was soon to be engulfed into the Samoan's oral hole.

Roman quickly bobbed his head up and down Dean's hardening dick with skill. Roman never got on his knees for a man, but with Dean…Dean was an exception. Roman had a lot of respect for Dean, and orally servicing him was simply Roman's way of expressing that respect.

Dean was already impressed. For such a powerful, domineering individual, Roman sure knew how to suck a dick. Not that he would protest, but it did seem a tad fishy.

Suspicion didn't stay in Dean's mind for long, however. Lust quickly took over, and it wouldn't be long before Dean would find himself trying to face-fuck Roman. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite able to manage face-fucking the powerful Samoan. Once Roman felt a pair of hands creep to the back of his neck, he would quickly slap those hands away. He stopped sucking on Dean so he could speak. "Don't you dare do that to me again." Roman went back to sucking.

"Feisty little cock-sucker, huh?" Dean smirked. "I wonder if Rock's like that. We should try him out some time; me, you and Seth. You up for that, Roman? You up for banging your cousin?"

Roman…didn't quite…know how to…respond to…_that_. Incest wasn't exactly something that Roman had yearned for. In fact, to the shock of nobody, incest wasn't exactly something that Roman was fond of.

Moving onto a subject that wasn't to nauseate those firmly against incest, Seth was already feeling his limits get reached. He wasn't able to last such a long time in AJ's pussy, because of that tremendous blowjob he had received.

Seth would hammer away at AJ's cunt with all the little time he had left, but alas, he could not make it to her sweet spot before climaxing. Rockets of semen swiftly left his slit, and launched deep inside the petite woman's pussy. Seth had let out a loud howl to signify his release. Now there was no chance of Dean and Roman not being aware that the third member of their group had already came.

Dean looked at Seth in dismay. "That's it? Not even ten freaking minutes, Seth. We had words about this. Remember those words we had?"

"Yeah…I remember them." Seth sounded quite sorrowful.

"Good. I think it's time to face up to your punishment, then." Dean smirked, before looking down at Roman, who still sucked his dick. "You can stop now. I'm hard as a fucking rock." Roman did.

"And what would my punishment be?"

Dean looked back at Seth, in shock that Seth would have the audacity to ask such a thing, instead of just facing up to his punishment. "Just get the fuck over here and you'll find out."

"Sure thing, Dean." Seth hated sounding submissive. That was the one part of his experience as a member of the Shield he wasn't so keen on. But, if Seth wanted success in the WWE, then he would have to follow Dean's orders…for the time being, at least.

"Roman, go and fuck the slut. The slut with a vagina." As usual, Roman followed Dean's orders. It was clear as crystal for AJ to see who the leader in this trio of rogues were.

Once Seth would finally get near Dean, his punishment could take place. Dean would go back to smirking like a demented madman. "Lay on your back, legs spread wide in the air."

Seemed reasonable enough to Seth. At least it wasn't a kick in his cherished manhood…well Seth could only hope that wouldn't transpire. Nonetheless, he followed Dean's orders, in fear, but he still followed them.

Dean's smirk widened, upon seeing Seth's tight little pink pucker. That was enough to make his dick red with passion. He so wanted to be balls deep inside that ass.

"Just remember to take this like a damn man, Seth." Those were Dean's words, before his entire length would plunge inside the cavern that was Seth Rollins' asshole. Seth bellowed in pain. Having no lube nor prep made Dean's intrusion sting like a motherfucker! Seth was sure that his derriere would turn red by the end of this anal assault, and it had only just begun.

"That looks hot!" AJ devilishly licked her lips at the sight. She wanted to get as good a view on the man-on-man action as she possibly could. Then Roman blocked her view completely. "Could you move? Kinda in the middle of observing hot gay sex."

"Nope. Now spread your legs, unless you want me spreading them for you."

"Ooh…dominant…I likey. Now can you move? I've wanted to see Seth get ass-fucked for so long now." AJ was unimpressed.

Roman stayed silent. He used brute force to spread AJ's legs as wide as they could go, almost snapping them like twigs as a result. Roman would seize the opportunity that he made for himself, and enter AJ's cunt with sheer power.

AJ moaned. She wouldn't scream in pain, because she felt none of that. Whereas a normal, mentally stable person would yelp in agony, AJ would mewl in joy. This was what she craved. She loved the feeling of pain. She was a proud pain slut.

"That's it, Roman! Fuck me! Use that power! Also tilt your body to the left, a little…I think I almost saw Seth pull a slut face."

Alas, AJ didn't quite get what she wanted. Roman still blocked her view, and AJ didn't quite get to see what she wanted. She would continue having to move her head from side-to-side, getting brief glimpses of Dean unleashing his brutality on Seth. At least her pussy was getting the pounding that it needed.

Dean was brutal. Dean was rough. Dean was kinky. He displayed all three traits simultaneously, and Seth quickly grew to adore it. His hole was getting battered, and Seth was now mewling as loud as AJ was. His cries of pain were now long gone.

But that wasn't what made Seth shiver in delight. Oh no.

What made Seth shiver in delight was Dean's tongue, shakily tracing around his earlobe. The barely audible whispers being whispered in his ear made Seth go crazy. He was a trembling mess. He was shaking and moaning uncontrollably. He already climaxed once, and he could feel another one soon coming up.

But Seth was not the only one on the verge of an ejaculation. From the blowjob he received from Roman Reigns, and the tight ass fucking he gave to Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose also felt that he would soon come. His tongue no longer followed any patterns when moving around Seth's ear. Dean's tongue just roamed around Seth's flesh. Dean moved from Seth's ear to Seth's neck.

Each movement featured a deep, husky breath from the leader of the Shield. Upon reaching Seth's Adam's apple, Dean could last no longer. Dean's essence filled Seth's hole to the very brim, not wasting an spot of cum in the process.

This triggered Seth's climax. Upon being turned into a cum dumpster, Seth just had to release. He just had to! His essence would erupt from his penis, and fly high before landing on Dean's stomach. Dean wasn't so pleased that Seth had climaxed _on _him…thankfully, Dean had just the solution.

"Lick it off."

Seth was snapped out of his orgasmic trance. "Huh?"

"Lick it off. Lick your cum off. Now."

"Oh…" Seth had only just realised what a mess he made on Dean's flesh. It wasn't anything his tongue couldn't fix. Slowly taking Dean's softening length out of him, Seth positioned himself so that he could scoop all the cum off of Dean's stomach, onto his hungry tongue.

As soon as Seth began to do his job, a deep shudder had been emitted from Dean in response. Man, that felt good.

Two climaxes down, and one to go. Roman was the last member of the Shield to not achieve a climax, but that wouldn't be the case for long.

He continued to hammer away at AJ's cunt. His thick, golden girth stretched her walls with ease. Roman was relentless; Roman was merciless; Roman was determined, like he usually was. Roman was relentless and merciless in his thrusts, and he was determined to loosen up AJ's pussy, which he had been successful in doing so.

The only thing left for Roman to do was to cum, but that would happen sooner than he would think. Letting out one final roar of dominance, Roman would release his entire batch of sperm inside AJ's pussy. Not only would the petite woman have Seth's cum inside of her, but now Roman's also.

Upon getting everything that he wanted from the slut, Roman pulled out. He looked at Dean. "I'm finished."

"Good. I'm finished too." Dean looked down at Seth. "You finished down there?"

Seth's tongue would swirl once more around Dean's belly button, before he was finished. Rollins looked up and nodded at Dean.

"Good. Then we're done here." Once the three men had all pulled up the bottom half of their gear, they were ready to leave…except, there was just one small problem.

"Ahem." That small problem? AJ Lee. "And where do you men think you're going?"

"We're leaving. We got what we wanted. There's nothing more for us now."

"I don't think so! I still haven't cummed yet! I still wanna cum!"

"Tough shit, bitch. That's your bad luck. Not ours." Dean smirked sadistically, as he looked at Seth and Roman. "Now, as we were, _before _the bitch interrupted us." The three men in black would walk out of that door. They left nothing behind, except for one angry AJ. One angry AJ that looked to cause a whole bunch of chaos. Dolph was sure to get an earful, once AJ would meet up with him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**For all the people who miss **_**'Justice has been served'**_**, this can serve as a nice little consolation :)**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sasha Banks (Bottom)/Sheamus (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Emma (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by MrqsWifey20)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/Fandango (Top)/Summer Rae (Bottom) (Requested by Your Boyfriend****'****s Favourite)**

**~ Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Briley Pierce (Top)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top)/Natalya (Versatile) (Requested by della-doll)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Top)/Triple H (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Christian (Versatile)/Edge (Top)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceXx)**

**Anddddd****…that's it! No more requests, for the time being!**


	50. Randy Sasha Sheamus

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 11th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

All of the NXT Divas had gathered together in glee. All of them. Anya, Audrey Marie, Bayley, Charlotte, Emma, Paige, Sasha Banks and Summer Rae. The reason as to why they were all so gleeful (whether they showed it or not was an entirely different issue) was to do with the fact that the WWE would allow one of the Divas to watch SmackDown from backstage, and get to meet all the talents. None of the women had been set to appear on the card (even Summer Rae, Fandango's on/off dancer), or even to appear in the same arena. This opportunity would give the lucky NXT Diva a chance to make a future career in an instant, if she impressed the right people.

Somehow, even with all the rivalries that the Divas had with each other (Paige/Summer would immediately spring to mind, but Audrey/Sasha was a rivalry that silently brewed, whilst Paige/Summer would take the spotlight), they could all come to a unanimous decision. They all knew that quarrelling over who would attend SmackDown would get them nowhere.

After meeting up in Charlotte's hotel room (since none of the other Divas were keen on using their hotel room for this gathering), the eight women spent what seemed liked forever discussing on ideas on how to determine which Diva was worthy enough to attend SmackDown. Many ideas had gotten disapproved, before there was one that appealed to a majority of women in the room: 'Name the Diva' (thanks to Charlotte).

The aim of the game was to go round in a circular order, and name as many Diva alumni as possible.

Not only were the women were brushing up on their Diva knowledge, but the winner would also be proved worthy and passionate enough to go to the same arena as elite WWE Superstars and Divas. Only Summer had disapproved, but that didn't change the minds of the other seven women. Not one bit. Seven against one seemed to be pretty indicative that this idea was a good one.

The Divas positioned themselves in the shape of a circle. Miraculously enough, it was in alphabetical order too.

"So, who's gonna start this little game off?" Paige asked, before she looked at the Russian behemoth. "Anya, how's about you begin this thing? Your name starts first, anyway."

"Fine." Anya wasn't one for long replies. She truly was a woman of few words. "Trish Stratus."

"Darn it! I was gonna say her." Audrey pouted. "Fine. Lita."

"Jazz." Bayley said.

"Fabulous Moolah." Charlotte beamed. She was determined to belt out as many nineties' women's wrestlers as she possibly could, without a care in the world whether they were Divas or not. Charlotte was just proud of her large wrestling knowledge; she would have to be, given that she was the daughter of Ric Flair, after all.

"Homegirl Jillian." Emma grinned. She was the only woman to grin; everyone else just stared at her, totally baffled.

"Homegirl? She probably doesn't even know you exist. If only I could be as fortunate as her." Summer scoffed.

"Don't be mad, Summer. Me and Jilly are verry Emma-taining performers. Can't say the same for you." Emma smiled.

"Honey, I'm a Diva. I'm not some clownish, clumsy performer, nor do I ever want to be."

"Shut your bloody mouth, Summer." Paige spoke up, in Emma's defence. Emma shot a little smile to Paige; a smile that went unnoticed by the Brit. "If you're gonna keep on mouthing off, you best get to running to your little curling iron, before these pale hands end up wrapped around your skinny little neck!"

"Girls! Girls!" Once wasn't enough, Bayley would have to yell a second time in order to capture the attention of the squabbling ladies. "The game? You girls can argue some other time. It's your go anyway, Paige."

"Fine. Whatever. Chyna. Happy?" The ravenette was still pissed.

"Mickie James." Sasha smiled. When the perky little woman wasn't looking, Audrey would shoot her a scornful glare. Audrey was going to say Mickie. The damn bitch.

"Kelly Kelly." Summer said, still scowling from her brief interaction with Paige, just moments ago.

"Victoria." It was Anya's turn again.

"Michelle McCool."

"Ivory."

"Sensational Sherri."

"Cyndi Lauper!" All the women in the room gave Emma looks of confusion. All of them. "What? She was a Diva, right? I mean, she was with Wendi, and stuff."

"Ehh. I don't really care to be honest." Paige shrugged. "Beth Phoenix."

"Jacqueline."

"Torrie Wilson." Paige barely stifled a giggle. It was humorous to her, to see that Summer seemed to just go for the pretty blondes. So much for passion for the freaking business.

"Katie Lea."

"Eve."

"Tori."

"I just said her!" Summer grinned, feeling a sense of smugness, knowing that she had caught Bayley out.

"You're thinking of a different woman. Tori was in the Attitude Era. Stephanie's bodyguard…Kane's girlfriend…X-Pac's girlfriend…ring any bells?" It appeared not, judging by Summer's blank face. "Never mind. Just be aware that Tori and Torrie Wilson are two different women."

"Whatever." Summer rolled her eyes. She already was growing a dislike for the Diva encyclopedia.

Silence fleetingly filled the room, until Charlotte spoke up. "It's my turn now, right?" Emma nodded, with a friendly smile. "Just checking. Mae Young."

That friendly smile which Emma had possessed quickly disappeared. She couldn't think of any more Divas that could be classified as performers. There was Lilian, but she was a current Diva, so she didn't count. "Um…erm…I…urm…" the blank looks she was receiving eventually became too much for the Australian. "Alright! Alright! I give up! Gosh!" One down, six to go, until the winner would be revealed.

"Wendi Richter." Paige said, growing more confidence now that Emma was gone. All she needed was to outlast Summer's smug ass, and Paige would be content.

"Terri."

"Stacy Keibler." Again, Paige somehow managed to refrain from a chuckle. Another pretty blonde Diva left Summer's lips.

It was now Anya's turn. The gigantic woman couldn't think of any more imposing women in the WWE. The rest were either bimbos or meaningless, something that Anya was determined to steer away from being. "I have nothing."

"Then you're out!" Bayley flashed a grin. She got a glare from Anya in response. "Chill. Chill. I'm not trying to insult you or anything. Your turn, Audrey."

"Maria."

"Sunny."

"Leilani Kai."

"Kharma."

"Dawn Marie."

"Maryse." Yet another attractive blonde. Were they the only Divas that Summer had looked at, prior to joining the WWE? Paige wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest.

"Melina."

"Candice."

"Alundra Blayze."

"Luna."

"Sable."

Fucking Sasha! Summer was going to go for her. Now all the beautiful, busty blondes Summer had in mind had all been mentioned. "I'm done. I don't even need this stupid little game, anyway."

"Good. You can take your bloody useless ass out of this room now."

"I was going to leave anyway. I'm too pretty to be hanging around with chumps like you anyway. Bitch." Summer stood up, and stormed off. That Summer Rae; always one to make a dramatic entrance.

"About time. I was going to choke the cunt, if she kept on yapping her big bloody mouth off. Whose go is it anyway."

"Mine, and y'all made me lose my train of thought!" Audrey pouted. She honestly couldn't have been bothered to remember any more Divas. This just served as a nice little excuse. "Now I can't think of anyone!"

"Then bye-bye." Bayley flashed another grin. Like Anya, Audrey would glare at Bayley. "Man, what is it with all the glares? I'm only being playful! Just to stay on track, Christy Hemme."

"Bull Nakano."

"I'm out too. I just wanted to outlast the smug little blonde princess." Paige smirked.

"So I guess it's my turn?" Sasha inquisitively asked. Emma nodded, with a smile. "Thank you." Sasha smiled back. "Miss Elizabeth."

"The Kat."

"Bertha Faye."

"Kristal."

"Ashley."

Charlotte frowned. The early to mid nineties wasn't so well-known for women's wrestling. It mostly featured Sensational Sherri, Alundra Blayze, Bull Nakano and Bertha Faye; all of which, Charlotte had already used. Now there was no other alternative but a loss. "Count me out."

"Guess it's just down to you and me, Bayley, huh?" Sasha continued to smile. "May the best woman win?" Snoop Dogg's cousin (yes; Sasha Banks was related to the rapper, Snoop Dogg/Snoop Lion) extended her hand out to Bayley. Bayley was quick to shake it.

"May the best woman win. Gotta warn you, though, I know every single Diva in existence. It's impossible to beat me." Bayley winked.

"We'll see about that." Sasha giggled a little. She did love good, friendly competition. "Nidia."

"Debra."

"Jamie Keyes."

"Joy Giovanni."

"Sharmell."

"Maxine."

"Miss Jackie."

Bayley was so confident…but then her mind just went blank. What was the name of that NXT Diva who retired before her first match, and went into office? Bayley spent a few moments with her! Her name was on the tip of Bayley's tongue. "D…D…D…urm…D…" Alas, she wasn't quite able to remember the name. "Damn it! I…I give up!"

"Really?" Sasha asked. Shock was evident in her tone of voice. She actually beat a Diva encyclopedia. Damn! Sasha really did know her stuff! "So that means I get to go to SmackDown, tomorrow?"

"Bloody looks like it." Paige smirked. "Just remember that if you bump into Summer Rae, give her a big old thump from me. Gobby cow needs to learn a lesson."

"Don't worry. I'll give her one." Sasha couldn't hide the glee. Even though Sasha was a good listener, she didn't pay much attention to what Paige had just said. To think, it was _her _getting to attend SmackDown with all the big stars. John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus…she could only imagine whether or not she would faint upon seeing one of these three main-eventers. "So…I'll tell you guys how it went the next time I see you?"

"You better. I want to hear every little Em-priguing detail there is. I want to be seriously Em-pressed!" Emma grinned.

"Yeah. If you don't, I'll get Brodus Clay to ask you out on a date." Paige smirked.

"Don't even!" Sasha shuddered. "He's probably a sweet guy though. I think he'd make a good cuddle buddy. Anyway, I'll see you all later!" The response was numerous "byes". Once she got up, and gently exited Charlotte's room, Sasha would be free to express her joy. She would dance and she would sing. She was freaking excited! She was getting to attend her first SmackDown with actual WWE Superstars! Tomorrow was already looking to be an amazing day, and it hadn't even gotten started yet.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 12th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

The small African-American woman was still overwhelmed with joy. Even when she was watching SmackDown from the backstage area, she still couldn't believe that _she _was getting the chance to interact with established wrestlers. How Sasha had managed to outlast the encyclopedia that was Bayley, she couldn't even begin to ponder.

Sasha skipped past a few WWE Superstars. From guys like Daniel Bryan and Kane to guys like Santino Marella and Heath Slater, she grinned at them all. She had to. She had to show the amounts of joy that she felt. She had to show the amount of respect she had for these hard-working individuals, no matter their status on the WWE food chain.

There was nothing that could break Sasha's optimism. Nothing could decrease her happiness. Not even when she had bumped into the Bella Twins, by accident of course. Sasha's cheeks flared to a shade of pink, in slight embarrassment. "Oh, I am so sorry about that."

"You should be." Brie scoffed. "Who are you, anyway? Are you supposed to be our make-up artist? You don't look very…" The Latina looked Sasha up and down. "…good. Looks like _you _need to be the one having a make-up artist, honey. That mascara looks awful on you."

"That's a good one, Brie." The twins exchanged a high-five.

Sasha just shrugged the insult off. It wasn't even a good insult, considering how little Sasha thought of it. "I think you're both mistaken. I'm Sasha Banks…NXT Diva." She smiled, and extended a hand. Brie and Nikki laughed derisively at the gesture of good will.

"Oh please. You expect Divas like us to shake your hand? You're not even good enough to be classed as a rookie."

"Now wait just a second, Brie. This _is _Snoop Dogg's cousin." Nikki looked at Sasha. "You are related to Snoop Dogg, right?"

"Yes." Sasha smiled. She knew that the Twins could be nice, even if they didn't have the best reputation.

"I could tell. I mean he is such a drug-addicted loser…and you look like a drug-addicted loser. I'm surprised you haven't been arrested yet, because you look like you just took a whole twelve bags of marijuana." The Bellas both cackled at Nikki's dig.

"Now _that _is a good one, Nikki."

"That's just plain rude!" Sasha turned out to be wrong; there really was something that could ruin her joy. She didn't expect either Bella to sink so low. "How would you like it if I cussed your mother?"

"You couldn't, because she isn't a crack hoe. I wouldn't be surprised if your other twenty cousins were all crack hoes too." Brie smirked.

"Somethin' the problem, lass?" All three women turned around to see a pasty white figure standing near them. Turns out Sheamus had been listening to their conversation. "Ah could hear a couple of witches cacklin' as ah was walkin' down teh corridor. Did they bother yew, fella?"

"Not now, they aren't." Sasha giggled.

"Witches? Please." Brie faked a yawn, as her and Nikki both rolled their eyes at the same time. "We'd rather be witches than a druggie and her anaemic weirdo friend. Haters gonna hate." The twins threw their dainty hands in the faces of Sheamus and Sasha, before they sashayed away.

"Don't worry about those bitches, fella. Their bark is worse than their bite." Sheamus smirked, at Sasha's giggling.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming, by the way. Those twins can be so cruel."

"Like ah said, it's best ta ignore 'em. They can talk a good game, but they can't back it up, unless they cheat." An idea then popped into Sheamus' mind; an idea that him _and _his new companion/potential tag team partner would approve of. "Say, ah apologise if this sounds creepy and all, but yeh wanna come to meh hotel room? You're a pretty lady, if ah may say so myself."

"Are you kidding me?" Sheamus nodded his head. "Wow! How could I possibly refuse something like that?" Sasha's face was lit up like a kid in a toy factory. Her glee had been fully restored, after it had been taken away from the encounter with the Bellas.

"Then follow meh." Sheamus said. His grin was Cheshire. He would lead the petite woman out of the arena and into the hotel that the SmackDown were staying in for the week.

Orton did request that Sheamus bring "a girl with big tits" with him, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. Sasha's bust wasn't anything extraordinary, but she did have a type of beauty that was lost upon catty women like the Bella Twins and AJ. They didn't have an elegant and sophisticated look. They looked they were into the whole "Wham, Bam, thank you Ma'am" shebang. Sasha didn't look like that. Sasha looked like she was girlfriend material. Sasha had a soft, sophisticated exterior to her, that a lot of other Divas failed to possess. Sheamus liked that about Sasha's appearance.

Once both Sheamus and Sasha had finally left the arena, it didn't take long for them to get to Sheamus' automobile. It was exquisite, but Sasha expected that, considering the size of Sheamus' pay check and his status as an elite Superstar.

Opening the car doors, Sheamus and Sasha quickly hopped into the car, so that they could swiftly get to Sheamus' hotel room. They were both excited, but for oh so very different reasons. Sasha didn't have a damn clue what she was getting herself into.

Thankfully, the distance between the IZOD Center (the arena where the WWE roster had wrestled in for the week) and the Homewood Suites (the hotel in which the WWE roster had stayed in for the week) wasn't long at all. It was a less than five minute drive away.

Parking in a spot that was practically reserved for him (the Irishman had parked in the spot on many occasions; he needed to get his shopping done…and also to find conquests for him and Orton), Sheamus would hit his foot on the brakes, so that he and Sasha could exit the car.

"Yah excited?" Sheamus asked, trying desperately to hide his grin.

"Of course!" The woman beamed enthusiasm and excitement. "I never thought somebody would actually ask me to their hotel room; especially a big star like you!"

"Don't be bad on yourself, lass. Ah think yer stunning to look at, and yer seem like a really sweet gal…a lot more than ah could say for some of the other Divas."

"Well, my mother taught me to always be polite and always show respect to others. I was taught not to be rude, and I don't like being rude. I just wish that the other Divas aren't so catty, and can actually be civil."

"Yah're askin' fer too much there. Divas are the cattiest of the catty. That ain't ever gonna change, fella."

"Well, a girl can wish." Sasha sighed, before she smiled up at the redhead. "Thanks for that, by the way. I really needed to get that out my system."

"No problem." Sheamus smiled; he was on the verge of grinning. Dirty thoughts raced through his mind, picturing him and Sasha on his bed…naked…making sweet, passionate love. It was no wonder he grew an erection. The Irishman could only hope Sasha wasn't looking at his raging manhood.

Thankfully, Sasha was far too innocent to be on crotch watch. She was a wholesome girl…around most people, that is. She could get sexual, but only with people she could trust. Sheamus was somebody that she could trust. She wouldn't have minded losing her virginity to him. Yes, Sasha still was a virgin. She was twenty one. She still had time to meet the man of her dreams (that is, if she wasn't already walking next to him).

It took a few minutes, but Sheamus would manage to successfully navigate the young woman walking beside him to his hotel room. This was the reason that Sheamus wasn't so keen on his hotel, because it had taken him so long to get to his room, especially in comparison to some of the other hotels that he had stayed in.

Boy, would Miss Banks be in for a shock, when Sheamus opened that door; not just because the room was far more opulent than she could have possibly imagined, but also because who was in that exceedingly opulent room: Randy Orton.

She knew that Randy and Sheamus had developed a close friendship over the past number of weeks, but she didn't quite expect the two men to be rooming together. Turns out, Sasha's expectations had been completely shattered.

"Randy?! Randy Orton? You're Randy Orton?" She couldn't quite believe he was Randy Orton, evident from the confusion in her voice. She was confused, because seeing Randy and Sheamus both in person and at the same time must have been too good to be true…surely it must have been…

"I'm Randy Orton…who are you?" Randy didn't look so pleased upon seeing this young lady. Her bust wasn't as large as Randy had hoped. In fact, her bust didn't seem large point blank.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Sasha Banks." Sasha sprinted to the notoriously unstable Viper, and extended her hand. Yes, she had heard rumours about Orton, but he could not have been as awful as the Bella Twins were.

"Who?" Randy didn't recognise the name. He wasn't really aware of NXT's existence. He had heard of the brand, but not of any of the wrestlers (except for Paige, because everybody talked about Paige).

"Sasha Banks? NXT Diva?" Randy's face was still blank. "Snoop Dogg's cousin?" Sasha hoped that Orton would at least crack a faint smile with the mention of her rapper cousin.

"Snoop Dogg, huh?" Now Sasha was talking. This would make up for her lack of tits. "You keep in contact with him, much?" Randy was indeed smirking. Oh the ideas that raced through his mind.

"Of course! Me and him are super close!" Sasha grinned. Finally, she could see some emotion displayed by the Apex Predator.

"Good. Don't get offended when I ask this, but…can your cousin hook me up with some weed? You don't know how long it's fucking been since I've smoked a joint."

"Pardon?" Was everybody interested in Snoop Dogg's drug habits? Could they not tell that Sasha did not want to associate herself with drugs…ever?

"Can Snoop Dogg get me some weed?"

"Randy!" Sheamus was on the verge of having his cheeks reddened. "What kind o' thing is that to be askin'?! Especially to a fecking woman!"

"What can I say? When I get desperate, I get desperate." Orton shrugged. "It's been a while since I had a joint."

"Yer really embarrassin' yerself, fella." Sheamus couldn't help but to shake his head in shame at what he felt had been an obscene request from Randy. He turned to Sasha, hoping she could find it in her heart to forgive Orton. "Sorry Sasha. I didn't know Orton was gonna ask that."

"It's okay, Sheamus. I can get over it." Not right away, of course, but Sasha could quickly find it in the goodness of her heart to forgive Randy. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go right on ahead, lass."

"I've always had a thing for a bad boy." Sasha's cheeks flared to a shade of bright pink when she talked. "I'm still a good girl, but I don't know…there's really something sexy about seeing a guy act naughty."

"Oh really?" Sheamus' eyes widened. Sasha had certainly just dropped one heck of a bombshell on him, and they had only just met less than half an hour ago. "What type o' bad boy yah lookin' for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, yah wanna get into a relationship with one? Or yah wanna feck with one?"

"…The latter." Sasha shyly said. Her eyes swiftly averted both men completely, in fear of rejection. The floor had never looked so appealing until now.

"So, would yeh consider me to be a bad boy, by luck?" The Irish were always known for their luck. Sheamus was hoping this wouldn't be an exception.

Orton had enough of this cringeworthy session of flirting. He needed a good fuck. He couldn't slither his way to Sheamus and Sasha fast enough. "Move aside, Sheamus. Sasha needs a real bad boy." A smirk was sent in Sasha's direction. He could see her desire to swoon any time now. Randy totally had her in his palms. "You want me?" Sasha nodded at a very nimble pace. "Then here's the deal. I lick your pussy, and you get Snoop to give me a joint. Got it?"

Oh man…here Orton went again with the Snoop Dogg thing, even after Sheamus told Randy _not _to bring that up again. He was expecting Sasha to run away or to just stand in shock. What he didn't expect from the young lady was what had just happened: Sasha nodded. She agreed. She agreed to Randy's deal. Sheamus was in shock. What? What was happening? Why? Why did she agree? Was Sasha really as innocent as Sheamus thought she was? Was Sasha even a virgin? Too many damn questions in Sheamus' mind at the same damn time!

Confusion had taken over the Irishman. He was unsure on pretty much everything right now. It would take for something amazing to distract Sheamus from the perplexity that racked his brain…like Sasha stripping naked. Fortunately, that had happened. She didn't look as sexy as Sheamus thought she would, when she stripped, but that was probably because she was a virgin. She wasn't used to taking her clothes off for men; this must have been a new concept for her.

Whilst Sasha's stripping skills were nothing to write to home about, her body was better than Sheamus (and Randy) could have visualised. Her bust wasn't big, but her breasts were nice and perky, and her cunt look delightfully delectable. Randy couldn't help but to lick his lips at what Sasha had to offer.

"Not bad. Not half fucking bad." It was a heck of an upgrade from the last piece of pussy Randy had. Stacy Keibler should have taken lessons on how to get a pussy as diminutive as Sasha's. "Get on the bed. Now." The growl and the snarl showed Sasha that Orton meant business. She didn't want to disobey orders given to her by such an elite WWE Superstar. The woman quickly hopped onto the hotel bed, ready for what Orton had in mind for her.

To the disappointment of the young lady, Randy would not use his commanding voice to state any further orders. Instead, Randy would simply pounce onto the bed, and proceed to have his way with Sasha. His lips would quickly claim her cunt in a matter of mere seconds.

Randy had rarely ever licked a cunt. He was too high and mighty to ever provide oral pleasure to a WWE Diva…but then this Diva was an exception. She was Snoop Dogg's cousin. Snoop Dogg's cousin. The amount of weed that Snoop Dogg had was unreal. He probably had enough to supply Randy for an entire month. This was a cause definitely worth licking a woman's pussy for.

Sheamus didn't have such an approving look on his face. Even if Sasha seemed to have been eager in the idea of Orton pleasuring her, Sheamus wasn't. He wanted to pleasure this young lady. He wanted to be the one who made her mew in satisfaction. Not Orton. Him. Sheamus.

Even when relishing in the bliss that she was receiving, Sasha still couldn't help but to see a saddened Sheamus through the corner of her eye. She felt bad for him. "You okay, Sheamus? You seem a little left out."

"I'm just fine, lass. Don't mind me." Sheamus sighed. Randy just had to be a pussy hound. Eventually, Sheamus would cheer up. The passing of time made the Irishman feel less angered towards Randy for two reasons: Sheamus was a forgiving person, and Randy would sway his ass as he munched Sasha's pussy. Usually, when Randy swayed his ass around Sheamus, it meant he wanted to get fucked. If Sheamus couldn't eat Sasha out, then he would happily fuck Randy.

The large, pale hands of the Irishman would quickly rip apart the fabric of Orton's dark wrestling trunks with ease. It was practically a tradition that horn dogs went commando, so that stripping naked and preparing for the goodness of sex would be quicker; Orton proved to be no exception.

His bronzed ass became visible to Sheamus' fervent eyes. The hole looked alluringly tight; tight enough for Sheamus to enjoy zestfully smashing into oblivion. Sheamus could see the small little pink hole quivering; begging to get fucked. Sheamus would gladly fuck it. That was what Randy would get, for orally pleasuring Sasha first.

But before Sheamus could get deep inside his buddy's butt, he would have to take off his trunks first. And his underwear. And his boots. Darn clothes. Now Sheamus finally gained an understanding as to why Randy hated clothes so much.

The redhead would strip of his clothes. Thankfully Sheamus would only spend a minute or so stripping himself fully naked, before he was ready to fuck.

Once the Irishman was fully naked, his pale manhood was rammed inside Randy's hole. Sheamus would enter Randy dry. As painful as it must have been for Orton, Sheamus knew that Orton was a sucker for pain. Randy wasn't a fan of soft and gentle.

When the Irishman would begin to delve deep inside Randy's anal cavern, Randy would purr his approval, like a kitten. All snake-like traits about Randy had temporarily disappeared. Randy was too busy relishing in pleasure to maintain his domineering presence.

Sasha's pleasure had increased dramatically. Not only would Randy continue to slap his tongue against her clit (whilst also using his tongue to fuck her dampening cunt), but she was also treated to a perfect view of Sheamus smashing Randy's ass open. Man-on-man action was just so hot. Watching it was enough to make her wet, but to have Orton's tongue mercilessly assault her _as _she was watching the man-on-man action would make Sasha's pussy soaked. "You are so good, Randy!" It came off more as a scream than a moan. Sasha was given joy that she never even knew existed until now.

That would fuel Sheamus to thrust harder and more brutal inside Randy's stretched pucker. Sheamus was supposed to be the one hearing sweet screeches of satisfaction from Sasha…not Randy. It was supposed to be Sheamus' name that would escape Sasha's lips…not Randy's.

When the redhead thrusted harder and deeper inside Randy, Randy would moan louder and louder. The moans that had been emitted from Randy caused vibrations that would make Sasha shudder in the utmost delight. The young woman couldn't even control her own body any more; it had a mind of its own.

Sheamus used all the aggression and power he had in his body, when pounding Randy's loosened heat. The whines from Sasha had fuelled him. Her sweet, melodious whines. "How yah feelin' lass?"

"I'm close! I'm really, really close!" Sasha bellowed. Orton's tongue had been busy thirstily collecting every little droplet that escaped Sasha's yoni.

That was it. Even if Randy had gotten the privilege of eating Sasha's pussy, Sheamus would make damn sure that he would be on the receiving end of her climax. Sheamus swiftly withdrew from Orton, so that he could move Orton to one side. Sheamus was desperate to make this young lady cum all over his porcelain face.

"Pardon meh lass, but ah'm feelin' thirsty. Yah better not let thirsty ol' Sheamus down." The Irishman playfully chuckled, as he would immediately get to work. His tongue quickly darted deep in and out of her. Sasha went back to moaning, as if there had been no change. Man, these guys were really talented at cunnilingus!

Randy just stood there, slightly baffled at this all. Sheamus having the hots for some flat-chested chick? Why?

But then, seeing a pale booty sway from side to side, questions became the least of Orton's concerns. Orton wanted to fuck. Seeing a juicy posterior was enough to arouse the Viper.

Saying no words, Orton wasted little time in accessing the baby pink pucker of his close friend. Orton had finally reclaimed his dominance.

Sasha was once again treated to a flaw-free view of hot gay sex. Seeing Orton pound his superiority into Sheamus' backside was hot enough, but getting to feel Sheamus munch away at her rose bud was just too much. The talent Sheamus had possessed when it came to pleasuring a woman was unreal! From tickling Sasha's lips, to exploring deep inside her vaginal cavern, Sheamus was just amazing. Certainly an encounter that Sasha would gladly remember for the rest of her life.

Gently placing her palms on the back of the redhead's neck, Sasha would keep Sheamus devouring her pussy (as if he was ever going to stop), before she would finally reach her climax. Her juices gushed out of her. Sheamus would zestfully collect every damn drop of juice that flowed towards him. He was Irish; he knew how to drink, and that included cum.

Randy was feeling close to a climax, also. Even though he hadn't spent long in his friend's asshole, he quickly reached Sheamus' prostate. That was when all his control would come undone. Orton now thrusted wildly and erratically inside the pale piece of ass he was fucking. Frequent curses would leave his lips, before Orton would spill his seed deep inside Sheamus.

Last, but not least, it was the turn of Sheamus to achieve his mind-shattering ejaculation. After Sheamus had finally stopped licking Sasha's cunt, and after Randy had found his sweet spot, Sheamus would be free to express his lust and arousal to both Orton and Banks. He mewled and whined like a wanton whore. Randy releasing inside him would trigger a release from Sheamus. Letting out a significantly loud yelp, white would fill the floor after racing from Sheamus' piss-slit.

"Wow!" Sasha looked in astonishment. She was overwhelmed; not just from her own climax, but from the passionate encounter between Randy and Sheamus. They had showed her bliss that she hadn't even known about before. "That was just…just…amazing!" If that was what life was going to be like on the main roster, then Sasha could safely say that she would definitely enjoy being a Diva.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I feel so sad, now that Spring Cleaning has begun :( In case you weren't aware, Spring Cleaning is basically when WWE talents get released. They've begun already with the NXT talents. Derrick Bateman, Briley Pierce, Audrey Marie, Anya and others have already been released.**

**Also, I am pretty sure that 'lass' isn't an Irish thing to say, but it feels so odd all the time trying to visualise Sheamus refer to a woman as 'fella'…so yeah. I had to put 'lass' in there occasionally.**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Emma (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Wade Barrett (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**~ Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by MrqsWifey20)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/Fandango (Top)/Summer Rae (Bottom) (Requested by Your Boyfriend****'****s Favourite)**

**~ Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Briley Pierce (Top)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top)/Natalya (Versatile) (Requested by della-doll)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Top)/Triple H (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Christian (Versatile)/Edge (Top)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceXx)**

**Still no requests being taken as of this chapter. Oh, and just to celebrate the 50****th**** chapter of 'Best of Both Worlds', here's a few stats, which may or may not intrigue you :)**

_**Top Ten Superstars**_

**1- CM Punk (10)**

**2- Dolph Ziggler (8)**

**3- Daniel Bryan (7)**

**4- John Cena (6)**

**4- Sheamus (6)**

**4- Justin Gabriel (6)**

**4- Cody Rhodes (6)**

**8- Randy Orton (5)**

**8- Tyson Kidd (5)**

**10- Alex Riley (4)**

**10- Zack Ryder (4)**

_**Top Ten Divas**_

**1- AJ Lee (10)**

**2- Paige (6)**

**3- Eve (5)**

**3- Layla (5)**

**3- Kaitlyn (5)**

**6- Alicia Fox (3)**

**6- Rosa Mendes (3)**

**8- Naomi (2)**

**8- Audrey Marie (2)**

**8- Cameron (2)**

**8- Summer Rae (2)**

**8- Lita (2)**

**8- Trish Stratus (2)**

_**Top Ten Overall**_

**1- AJ Lee (10)**

**1- CM Punk (10)**

**3- Dolph Ziggler (8)**

**4- Daniel Bryan (7)**

**5- Paige (6)**

**5- John Cena (6)**

**5- Sheamus (6)**

**5- Justin Gabriel (6)**

**5- Cody Rhodes (6)**

**10- Eve (5)**

**10- Layla (5)**

**10- Kaitlyn (5)**

**10- Randy Orton (5)**

**10- Tyson Kidd (5)**

_**Most recent debuts**_

**1- Sasha Banks (debuted in chapter 50)**

**2- Darren Young (debuted in chapter 46)**

**2- Titus O****'****Neil (debuted in chapter 46)**

**4- Anya (debuted in chapter 45)**

**5- Tensai (debuted in chapter 41)**

**6- Brad Maddox (debuted in chapter 39)**

**7- Corey Graves (debuted in chapter 37)**

**7- Jake Carter (debuted in chapter 37)**

**7- Summer Rae (debuted in chapter 37)**

**10- Tamina Snuka (debuted in chapter 35)**


	51. Emma Miz Wade

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 8th 2013 (Before RAW)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

"Another bet? Really? When you haven't paid up from the one we had at WrestleMania? Really Wade? Really?" Miz asked, in his typically condescending tone of voice. "Do you think I was born yesterday or something?"

The Miz and Wade Barrett had been standing in the former's locker room for the past five minutes. Yes, Wade Barrett was actually in his enemy's locker room…all because of a bloody bet. A bet that they had which revolved around their Pre-Show match was what got Wade Barrett inside Miz's locker room. Wade had lost this bet, but he was determined to try and dig himself out of a loss.

"Just listen, Mizanin. I'm…I'm still going to pay up to my side of the bet." It pained Wade to say such a thing, but he was a man of his word. Even though he despised the movie star standing in front of him, he would still comply with the outcome of the bet he had with said movie star. "And I'll tell you what, if you win this bet, you can do whatever you want to me. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes. That's what I just said."

"So…if you lost this bet as well, you'd do whatever I want? If I wanted to tie your naked body to a street light, you'd go through with it?"

"Yes."

"If I made you my sex slave for the week, you'd do it?"

"For the bloody week?" Wade's cheeks quickly became red.

"Yes. You haven't told me if you'd do it."

"…Yes, I'd do it."

"You sure about that, Barrett? You had to think."

"If I wasn't going to do it, I would have bloody said so!" That Miz; always winding people up. He didn't change a bit, in that regard.

"But how can I believe that? You could just as well be lying to me." Miz smirked at Wade's fury.

"How can I fucking prove if I'm lying to you?!"

"Get me hard. Don't suck me. That'll happen later, you know, since you lost the bet. I just want you to get my awesome dick nice and hard…just so I know you're telling the truth."

"You have some bloody cheek, you know that?" Wade scowled, as his large palm hesitantly made it's way onto his rival's crotch. Darn fucking bet.

"I'll also have a hard-on, if you use your hands well." Even when he was getting pleasured, Miz could still crack a cocky smirk.

Wade would grumble inaudible curses under his breath, as he continued to slowly help Miz in making sure that his manhood would transition from softness to hardness, because of a damn bet. Wade had never regretted anything as much as this; not even forming the Corre.

Thankfully, Wade's hands would not have to work on Miz's length for long. The length would go from limp and floppy to erect in a quick minute or so. As soon as Wade could feel a rock hard dick, his hand quickly moved away. "There! You have your damn hard dick! Now do you believe me?"

"Tease." Miz muttered. "Fine, I believe you."

"Good. Now as for tonight's little bet, since I'm cashing in my rematch clause, if and when I win my Intercontinental Championship from you, you do to me what I do to you tonight. I suck your dick; you suck mine. You fuck me; I fuck you. If, and only if, you retain the title, then I will do whatever you want." Wade smirked. His confidence was quickly coming back. "Now, Mizanin, do we have a deal?"

"Only on one condition."

"What?" Wade was annoyed. He was expecting a short, sweet and simple 'deal' in response. "Fine. What's the condition."

"Whoever wins, we both get filmed. I'll find a decent cameraperson. Maybe they could even get in on the action, depending on how much of a good boy you are."

Again, always irritating people. Such typical behaviour from The Miz. No wonder nobody liked his fat, obnoxious ass. "Are you being freaking serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"It looks like you need a bloody punch in the gob."

"Maybe if you win, you could shove something else in my…gob." Miz flashed a cheeky grin. He got no response from Wade. "Oh, come on Barrett. Not scared or anything, are we?"

"Wade Barrett is never scared."

"Then just accept, Wade. I mean, you got to be some type of chicken if you don't accept."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me, Wade Barrett, an A-List movie star, what to do?"

"Since I beat your ass at WrestleMania. That's when. I'm the actual A-List movie star, by the way…Wade." The last word was just a whisper. A quiet whisper, but it was loud enough to earn a slight snarl from the Brit.

"Fuck you, Mizanin. You're on." When the Englishman finally finished snarling, he left The Miz alone. He was done with this plump, egotistical, self-righteous cunt; for now, at least.

Miz couldn't help but to grin. Oh the ideas that vividly swirled inside his brain. Oh, the sick, humiliating ideas he had in mind for Wade. The sick, sick ideas…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 8th 2013 (After RAW)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Well, the match didn't exactly go how Miz wanted it to. He had lost the Intercontinental Championship to Wade approximately twenty four hours after he had won it from the same man. Was that even long enough to allow The Miz to refer to the title that he had fleetingly held as his own championship? Probably not.

Whilst everybody, wrestlers included, was in total awe over the success of Fandango's theme (it was a proud day for the Jersey natives, knowing that they produced an instant phenomenon just from humming along to an entrance theme), Miz slowly strolled his way to Wade's locker room. He was not in a good mood.

The fact that people were coming up and approaching him about his loss didn't help his mood a single bit. Alberto Del Rio was a good example of that.

"Hey, Miz! I saw what happened earlier. You feeling okay, chico?" Bellowed a smiling Del Rio. Normally a smile that came from Alberto Del Rio meant that he was being downright arrogant…but then he changed personality at the end of 2012. 2013 really was a year of new beginnings for Alberto. He became a really nice guy. His smiles were now sincere. He never had a bad intention in mind. Miz couldn't be mad at Alberto, for showing genuine emotion.

"Not too bad." Miz lied. He felt like total shit…but the last thing he wanted right now was a heart-to-heart with somebody. He just wanted his title back. "Thanks 'Berto."

"No problem, senor. Just talk to me if you're upset or anything. I'd love to help." The Mexican smiled again, before he walked off, allowing Miz to go back to sulkily strolling across the corridor. Well, until he bumped into another wrestler. One that he had far more history with than Alberto.

"Miz." That cold, detached voice. It belonged to Riley; Alex Riley. Miz could vividly remember his former protégé's voice, even when it was aloof, when Riley had shocked the world by disbanding the alliance he had with his mentor.

"Riley." Miz retorted, in a voice just as cold as his former friend's.

"Well…I would try and console you for that tragic, tragic loss earlier tonight, where you lost your title, if you could even call it _your _title, against Wade Barrett…but nah. I've got better things to be doing than to care for a conceited jerk."

"At least I'm not a conceited jerk who holds grudges. Grow the fuck up, Riley. We're in 2013, not 2011. People change."

"You don't, and you've said it so many times that you haven't changed. You're still the same, egotistical asshole you once were."

"You know, Alex, I actually pity you. I could probably turn into Mother Teresa, and you'd still think I was an egotistical asshole. You just don't see the good in people."

"Oh, I see the good in people alright, Miz. I just don't see the good in people who've wronged me so fucking bad. You're lucky I haven't punched you, yet."

"If you want to, then go on ahead. At least then, you wouldn't be opening your legs, like you always do. You've opened them for every damn person on the roster. Even Hornswoggle, for crying out loud. Freaking Hornswoggle!"

"See, this is one of many things that I don't like about you, Miz. You always get into people's business. You always try and snoop around when you aren't wanted. MizTV is just an excuse for you to snoop around wrestlers' private lives in public. You know what, I'm done talking to you." Alex was about to walk off, but there was just one more thing he had to address. "Oh, and about Hornswoggle…he has a bigger dick than you…but then again…that isn't saying much." Riley virulently sniggered, before he would actually walk away.

Miz didn't quite know what to make of that. He didn't know whether to feel insulted, or amused at the fact that Riley was basically admitting that he was a slut from the remark he made about Hornswoggle's dick. Hornswoggle…of all people. Miz still couldn't quite wrap his head around that one.

Continuing to walk, after that brief, venomous encounter with Alex, the former Intercontinental Champion had expected somebody else to comment on his title loss. What he didn't expect was to find somebody with a camera…somebody who looked like a wrestler, holding a camera. Miz couldn't quite tell if she was a wrestler or not. She was a familiar face, but she definitely wasn't on the main roster. She looked as if she was talking to somebody…Zack Ryder, probably. Miz could quickly recognise Zack (and with his style of hair, how could anybody _not _recognise Zack Ryder), but not the woman filming him. He remembered seeing her before…probably on NXT…but what was her name?

"So, did you see everybody doing the Fandango earlier tonight?" The woman had an Australian twang. It wasn't even remotely hard upon to identify who the woman was upon hearing the twang. Who else was Australian?

"Bro, of course I did! Did anybody not see that?" Zack was just as goofy as ever…when he was happy, at least. When he was sad, he was basically a sullen little child.

"Okay, so, since you saw that…tell the Emmalutioners what you thought of the Fandango?" It seemed that the "Emmalutioners" was just a term that Emma had used to describe her fans. Kind of clever, but very, very random. That was what Miz had thought of the term, anyway.

"Ehh…it's pretty good. Nothing beats a good old-fashioned fist pump though! You know what I mean, bro?"

"Bro? As in brother?" Emma was baffled. "But I'm not a boy…and I'm not related to you."

"Huh? I know you're not actually my bro, bro. It's just something I say to people I like." The man shrugged. This was getting way to awkward for Miz's liking. He wanted to intervene so badly, but then, where else would he find a decent cameraperson who wasn't annoying? The WWE's camera crew were all just so irritating and whiny. They made Melina Perez look like an angel in comparison.

"Oh…" A brief, awkward silence took place, until Emma eventually continued. "So, urm, anyway…what do you think of my Em-azing victory dance?"

"The what dance?" Zack was confused. What on earth was this woman talking about?"

"My victory dance…you haven't seen it?" Zack nodded his head, to the shock of Emma. "Crikey! Where have you been for the past so-and-so? Under a cave? Lemme show you how Em-spirational my victory dance is." The woman would gently place the camera on the ground (thankfully not tripping over, like she usually would), to showcase her well-known dance. Emma's right arm would swing to her right, before her left arm would swing to her left. The Australian woman continued these two moves in decent rhythm.

Zack was into it. The young man was easily impressed…very easily impressed. He would ultimately find himself mimicking Emma's dance, putting just as much zest into it as she did. This really was something that he could get into…and possibly get Santino into as well!

"See? Isn't this just Em-azing?!" Emma was supposed to be asking that whilst holding the camera…but there was no camera in her grasp. She just continued dancing. It was as if she forgot the camera's presence altogether.

"It is pretty sick bro, I gotta give you that." That goofy grin Zack was known for had worked its way onto his face, as he continued with the dance, whilst Miz had given the two dancing wrestlers disapproving looks. Just finish the damn thing already!

"I told you it would be." The woman from Australia also grinned. It took five minutes for her to realise that there was a specific reason she had a camera beside her: to get people interested in doing the Emma. "Crap!" This was when things went wrong for the poor girl. She went to pick up the camera, but being the klutz that she was, she managed to trip onto the floor. She didn't break or even touch the camera when she tumbled onto the ground, but she was damn close!

Zack's eyes widened in shock, as did Miz's. Damn! That was a hard thud to the ground. "Bro! You okay?" Zack ran over to Emma, and extended his hand.

"Yeah…I'm okay. I survived. I'm still breathing." The blonde woman smiled, as she took Zack's hand, and used that as leverage to pull herself up, so that she could stand on her two feet. "Thank you." Thankfully, when she went to grab the camera this time, she didn't trip over herself. Emma had went back to filming Zack as if nothing drastic had happened. At least the camera was still turned on. "So Zack, what do you think of my special victory dance? Did it leave an Em-pression on you?"

"Em-pression?" Zack was initially confused…then he got the pun. "Oh! As in impression. That's pretty sick, bro. And yeah, it did leave an impression on me."

"Yay!" Emma would have clapped so hard, if it wasn't for the camera in her hands. "Would you say it's better than the Fandango?"

"Of course! I'd rather do the Emma than hum a song. That just ain't my thing." Zack said. Emma had gotten exactly what she wanted! She quickly turned the camera off. This would definitely be getting back to the Emmalutioners!

"Thank you so much, Zacky! You are the best honorary Emmalutioner in the history of ever." Skipping with total glee, the Australian woman was feeling on top of the world…even when she almost fell to the ground, which happened to be quite frequently. "Don't worry about me. I'm still okay." Until she turned a corner, and bumped into Miz, that is.

Out of pure shock, the camera went flying in the air. Good thing that Miz would catch it. That was the only proof Emma had that people had preferred the Emma over the Fandango. That was her ticket to greatness and super-mega stardom.

"I believe this is yours." Miz smirked, as he offered the camera back to the young lady, who quickly snatched it from his grasp.

"Jiminy Cricket! Thank you! Thank you! You are Em-azing! Oh my GaGa! How could I possibly repay you?" It was pretty clear Emma was extremely thankful for the safety of her camera.

"So you wanna repay me?" Well, getting a new cameraperson seemed to be easier than Miz expected. Much, much easier.

"Of course! I mean thanks to you, my camera's still alive. It's not dead, and broken, and stuff like that." Emma smiled, slowly turning her attention from the camera to the man who saved her camera.

"Well, since you want to repay me, mind filming something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing awful. It'll be in Woi Barrah's locker room though." Emma didn't quite understand why Miz had put on a posh British accent. Miz would have to explain it to her. "Wade Barrett?"

"Oh. So why'd you put on a British accent?"

"Because he is British."

"I, like, know. You could have just said his name though."

"Never mind, never mind. Just come with me." Miz was already feeling irritated by this gauche woman. Any more cumbersome situations, and Miz would lose his faith in the NXT women's division completely…even with Paige around.

The walk was almost just as awkward as the woman who Miz was walking with. They didn't say a word to each other. They just walked, until they would find Wade's locker room. Miz knocked on the door. "Enter." And so, they did.

"Well, I didn't expect you to actually remember the bet, considering you're an oaf and all."

"I didn't expect you to actually remember where your locker room is, considering you're an even bigger oaf."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that bloody dim remark, so I won't. Just get on with the bloody bet. I don't want to be spending all night with you, Mizanin."

"Then I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that the feeling's mutual, Barrett." Both men were scowling at each other. This wasn't awkward; this was damn hostile!

"So…the weather's nice, huh?"

"Emma?" Wade looked at her oddly, before looking back at his rival. "That dancing rookie from NXT? Is this the bloody camerawoman you got?"

"Yep. Got a problem with it?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. But like I stated earlier, I don't want to spend long with you."

"So, why don't you suck my dick and we can get started then?"

"Oh no, no, no, Mizanin. Not on my account. Since I'm the Intercontinental Champion, you're sucking _my _dick."

"Really Wade? Really? Really? I won the bet first."

"You also should be the one to suck my dick first."

"How about a sixty-nine?" Emma suggested. The two men both looked at her with deathly glares.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

Emma threw her hands back in shock. "Jeez Louise! It was only a suggestion. No need to shout or anything."

Miz didn't worry about her. Instead, he turned to Wade, and looked into his eyes. "You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"What do you bloody think?"

"That you should suck my dick, but since you're obviously waiting for me…I'll do you a favour, since I am the better, more mature man." Miz looked at Emma. "Is the camera on?"

Emma hit the power button. "Now it is." Emma also hit the record button. "And I'm recording you both."

"Good. Make sure you aren't too shaky." Miz instantly became determined to be the best seducer he could be. He always wanted to look good on camera. Looking lustfully into Wade's eyes, Miz would speak. "You know, Wade…I always wanted to try a big, thick slice of British beef…but I never really got the chance. Would you let me try some of yours? I'm feeling a little…" Miz squeezed Wade's bulge. "…hungry."

Wade let out a growl. He didn't like the Miz a single bit, but damn, his hands felt nice! "Just remember not to bite. I've got beef that's meant to be sucked on. Nice and hard beef."

Hard was right. Miz quickly felt an erect penis desperate to escape from the Brit's trunks. He decided to be nice, and to let the erect penis free. Sinking swiftly to his knees, the short wrestling trunks of Wade were quickly tugged down, so that his raging manhood was revealed.

"Now that is one big, fat cock." Miz licked his lips at the thick organ. Never before had beef looked so delectable. Quickly, his tongue trailed from the scrotum and worked its way up. Soon the travelling tongue would reach the tip. Twirling around, moans were oozing out of Wade's mouth. Emma couldn't help but to feel aroused. Wetness would soon make itself known in her nether regions, as she filmed the man-on-man action on her camera.

Slapping against the engorged head, Miz could already feel the tanginess of Wade's manhood just from his tongue. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed to taste more of that tanginess.

Miz couldn't help himself. He just had to engulf Wade's manhood. In one gulp. His oral talents were really on display now, and he was just warming up!

Wade couldn't help but to growl. As soon as Miz took Wade in his mouth, the latter was sent to a world of utopia. He lost all control that he had. Such a velvety, wet oral passage deserved a good fucking. Wade definitely planned on giving that a good fucking.

Roughly placing his large palms on the back of the American man's neck, Wade would thrust in and out of Miz's mouth at a brutally fast pace, with brutal strength. His dominance was on fully display, and Miz would love every second of it, no matter how much he hated the man who unleashed his dominance.

"Ooh! My lord, that is some hawt action!" Emma would grin. She wasn't so aware of how difficult recording two attractive men in a sexual encounter and staying dry would be. "I am like, as wet as a puddle right about now!"

That only made both men hornier. They were already in bliss, but to know that they made a hot woman wet was even more blissful. Miz would feel fuelled to suck more whorishly on Wade's length, and Wade felt more enthusiastic in face-fucking Miz. The action that was caught on camera was nothing short of perfection.

Wade could feel his length begin to throb when he felt Miz take in each and every inch he had. Not only would Miz deepthroat Wade, but he would deepthroat the Brit for a long period of time; a very impressive feat indeed.

"Alright, alright. You can stop now." Wade moaned. He eventually mustered enough willpower to withdraw from the heavenly oral cavity. "Turn around. I wanna see your ass now."

"That right, baby?" Miz looked up, showing nothing but wanton desire towards his enemy. "Fuck me good. Fuck me hard, man. Give that awesome ass the awesome fucking it needs."

"Like I'd plan on delivering anything less." The Englishman smirked, as Miz would strip himself naked, and getting himself into position. Seeing Miz get on all fours would really expose how ample his posterior was. "Nice and fat; just how I like my bitches' asses to look." Wade quickly looked at Emma. "You getting this?"

"Of course." The Australian woman said; fighting back a moan from escaping at the domineering tone.

"Good." Wade soon turned to Miz again. The former's penis quickly accessed the latter's heat. It was loose, but it made for a snug fit. "Loose, huh? How many dicks been inside you, Mizanin? How many are as good as mine?"

"Shut up and fuck me!" Miz mewled. His ass was slapped in response for the audacity of responding in such a manner.

"Don't you dare and tell your superior to shut up! Fuckin' answer me!" Wade growled. The power of his thrusts intensified tenfold, as did the pain and pleasure that came with those thrusts.

"You! Fucking you Wade! That what you wanna hear?! God! Fuck me!" Miz was just a mess right about now. Feeling a big cock deep inside him usually did that.

"Good bitch." Wade smirked. He couldn't last for much longer, especially when he went so deep inside his rival, that he smashed Miz's prostate. "Fuck! You better get ready to be a cum dumpster slut."

"I am, Wade! Fuck! Go deep on that ass!" And Wade continued to do so. His thrusts were rapid and brutal. They were awe-inspiring. Emma didn't know whether to feel aroused or scared by Wade's ascendancy, as she caught that ascendancy perfectly on camera.

"Yeah…" He was almost there.

"Yeah…" He was getting closer.

"Oh god…" He was _that _close.

"Fucking hell!" Wade was there. His essence surged deep inside the battered hole, filling it to the very core. Pulling out, Wade could blatantly see the semen that oozed out of the stretched pucker. "Film that, Emma. Film it now." She did. The camera caught every little droplet that seeped out of Miz, and onto the floor. Wade had left his mark inside The Miz…and now it was time for Miz to do the same to Wade.

As soon as Emma pressed the record button (so that there wouldn't be any more recorded footage of Wade's dominance), Miz would remember that it was now his turn to feel such superiority over his rival. "Like that, Wade?"

"It wasn't bad, Mizanin."

"Good…I'm sure you'll like being my bitch a lot more." Miz smirked. He got up from all fours, and looked into the ravenette's eyes. "Your turn to pay up."

Damn! Wade almost got away with it! Well, he couldn't win them all. He was a man of his word, after all. "Fine." Wade looked at Emma. "Press the damn record button already!"

"Christ. No need for the aggression." Emma stated in a calm manner. "Lemme just take my clothes off." It took a while, much to Wade's dismay, but Emma would finally expose her naked form. Then she pressed the record button. "Ready."

Taking in a deep breath, it was time for Wade to face up to…this moment. He would so regret ever considering this, let alone actually going through with it.

"You know, Miz…I've always wanted to…do this to you…" Wade clearly didn't want to do this. The tone of his voice expressed that perfectly. Wade realised this, and his attitude changed dramatically. "Oh fuck it. Let's just get this over with." The champion sank to his knees, and quickly engulfed Miz whole. He didn't want to spend long working over his rival, that was clear.

How Wade Barrett was feeling clearly didn't affect Miz. As long as Wade would do well, Miz didn't care in the slightest. All he wanted was a good quality dick sucking.

"That's it, Wade. Show me how you got that acting role." A smirk traversed the American's face. Throwing digs _and _getting a blowjob never felt so good before. Wade would scowl upwards, but he would still hold Miz deep inside his mouth.

The taste was okay, but Wade didn't enjoy this. Not at all. Not even if the dick didn't taste as bad as Wade was expecting. Wade just wanted this experience to finish already.

Emma could see the lack of enthusiasm Wade had when giving oral. He bobbed his head up and down Miz's length well enough, but he just didn't have that sultriness or desire that Miz did.

Miz also would have lacked the lust that Wade had so obviously lacked , if it wasn't for two things: one; Wade's cock-sucking ability (now Miz could see why Colin Farrell was so fond of Wade's acting), and two; Emma's naked body. The girl had a big bust and a wet cunt. What heterosexual red-blooded American male couldn't like that?

Emma could see that Miz was clearly staring at her; she could feel his eyes roam up and down her body. She wondered why he was looking at her of all people, when he was getting a blowjob from Wade. "Wait, why are you staring at me?" She almost felt a little violated from the staring.

"Why don't you…come over, and I'll show you why?"

"Couldn't you just tell me? That'd be easier."

"It would, but it'd be sexier if I showed you."

"I dunno…I guess." Emma really didn't know what Miz had in mind, but he seemed really eager to show her why he stared at her. Emma would put her trust in Miz, as she scooted closer and closer until there was very little distance between the two. Now The Miz had his chance to get what he wanted…well, what he wanted _as well as _the blowjob Wade was giving to him.

"You got some nice, big tits." Miz grinned. He wasn't drunk from alcohol, but he was surely drunk from lust. Looking at Emma made him hornier than he could have possibly hoped to be. The horniness became evident to Emma when she felt Miz's tongue worm its way onto her breasts.

"Oh golly!" Emma bellowed in absolute shock. Her naïve mind didn't suspect that this was what Miz would do to her. She wasn't complaining, however. The camera movements may have become shaky, but that was worth feeling the large amounts of pleasure. Miz sure knew how to use his mouth for more than just talking.

Miz was relentless with his assault. His tongue would whirl all over Emma's busty tits, whilst his fingers would swiftly delve deep inside Emma's wet pussy. The wet woman was about to get a whole lot more wet.

Wade continued to show a lack of lust. He continued to show his disinterest. He wouldn't pay any attention to any of Miz's organs beside the penis. He wouldn't take care of Miz's scrotum, like Miz had done to him. Wade just sucked on Miz's length, and waited for it to throb. Waiting was never so tedious to the Brit prior to now. But when the length did throb, that was when Wade moved his head away from the pulsating length.

"There! Your throbbing! Just fuck me, Mizanin." Wade wouldn't get on all fours. No. That was for bitches like Miz. What Wade would do was press his chest against the cold wall, with his peachy ass sticking out, waiting for Miz to enter him.

Miz could only smirk. Wade clearly wanted to possess some form of dominance, even when acting like a slut. That wouldn't happen. Not at all. Miz would temporarily stop sucking and nipping on Emma's nipple to respond verbally to his enemy. "I don't think so, Wade. Ride my dick. Grind on it. Bounce on it. Show all the Mizfits how good a bitch you can be."

"Mizfits? Do I even want to bloody know?" Wade shook his head in dispproval at the use of the made-up term. It was cringeworthy on so many levels. Wade would actually use speed to straddle Miz's waist, in order to try to forget about the nauseating term. It was that hideous. "Can't even believe I'm bloody doing this." Wade would mutter quietly to himself, before he swallowed up Miz's length. It may not have had the longest length, but its thickness was impressive. "Bloody fucking hell!" Even though the phallus didn't necessarily hurt him, it certainly made an impact. Wade couldn't deny that.

Once all of Miz was firmly inside Wade, Miz wanted Emma in a different position. That way, he could get much more comfortable. Once both of the Australian's nipples were wet and erect, Miz moved his head back. "Sit on my face. Film Wade riding my awesome dick as you ride my awesome tongue."

"What is it with everyone and their bossy aggression? A please and thank you would be good Em-ough." Emma said, before she would eventually comply with Miz's request, once he laid firmly on his back. She would straddle his face, just like Wade had straddled Miz's waist. Her pussy hovered around briefly, before Miz's tongue would stab deep inside her cunt. From that moment on, the relentless attack on Emma's damp pussy had begun

Emma would try to film the talented tongue at work, but alas, the camera couldn't quite film such footage. Instead, all Emma was able to film was Miz's neck (because clearly, she was no expert with cameras). A neck. How arousing was a neck?

Tilting the camera in various angles, Emma still couldn't film Miz tongue-fucking her vagina with the utmost skill. It was a shame. Good thing Wade Barrett had a suggestion for Emma.

"Fucking focus on me already! Focus on the fucking star!" Bad thing Wade Barrett expressed his suggestion in a manner that was painfully vociferous.

"Yikes! Don't scream. Please. It's bad for my ears." Emma stated, in her typically awkward and relaxed tone of voice. She nimbly moved the camera upwards, so the focus was now on Wade, who began to unleash his inner slut.

Miz had reached the almighty sweet spot. Wade couldn't give a damn about dominance now; not when he had a dick rubbing against his prostate.

"Such a big, fucking cock! Fuck!" A plethora of lewd words ran from Wade's lips, as he rode Miz like a jockey riding a horse. The lewd language earned a stinging slap on both of Wade's jiggling ass cheeks from the aggressive Miz. The roles were definitely reversed now. Miz was now the aggressor, and Wade was now the eager slut. Both men were moaning very frequently, and they weren't the only ones.

Emma had joined in on the loud, pleasured moans. Her pussy could take no more of the expert tongue, as it often switched from tickling her clit to thrusting into her g-spot (the latter more so than the former). It was just too much pleasure to absorb at one time. Emma couldn't control the amount of juices that surged out of her pussy, and onto the tongue that eagerly collected as many of those juices as possible. She almost screeched her pleasure. It was fortunate that none of the glass in the locker room had shattered.

Miz definitely could get used to this. Not only had he made his arch-rival his bitch, but he also got to taste mouth-watering juices that originated from such a succulent cunt at the same time. What else could be better for such a man's satisfaction? Miz certainly couldn't think of anything, and it had showed. Clearly. Too much of this euphoric heaven could only last so long, before reality would rear its ugly head. Projectiles of white would race inside Wade's slackened pucker, filling Wade to the brim, just like Wade had filled Miz to the brim.

The creativity rushed through Emma's head. A shot of Miz's cum trickling out of Wade's hole would be a perfect way to make up for the duration of time that Emma unintentionally spent recording Miz's neck. Sure enough, as soon as she had scuttled around to Wade's behind, Miz had already withdrew from the Englishman's hole. Emma had the perfect chance to film the droplets of semen slowly ooze onto the floor…until she pressed the delete button; by mistake, of course.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Wade asked. He didn't like those two dreaded words escaping Emma's mouth.

"I…um…kinda deleted my recording." The woman nervously laughed. "Can we…you know…film that again, or something?" Well, at least it was a suggestion.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you all liked that! It's oddly fun writing for Wade as a bottom. He has such a domineering presence, but there's something about him bottoming to other men that's such a turn-on…to me at least, lol.**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Kaitlyn (Bottom)/Randy Orton (Versatile)/Sheamus (Top) (Requested by MrqsWifey20)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/Fandango (Top)/Summer Rae (Bottom) (Requested by Your Boyfriend****'****s Favourite)**

**~ Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Briley Pierce (Top)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top)/Natalya (Versatile) (Requested by della-doll)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Top)/Triple H (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Christian (Versatile)/Edge (Top)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceXx)**

**~ Heath Slater (Bottom)/Jey Uso (Top)/Jimmy Uso (Top)Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Naomi (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Naomi (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**Still no requests being taken as of this chapter. Six more chapters to go until I take requests again!**


	52. Kaitlyn Randy Sheamus

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - May 19th 2013 (Day of Extreme Rules)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

"I dunno, Shea. I know this is gonna sound totally weird and all, but it kinda feels like I'm cheating on him. I mean this man gets me roses, a spiked hat, and he used a Simpsons quote to woo me! A Simpsons quote! I just feel like this guy gets me, you know?"

Sheamus nodded. "Ah can understand where yeh comin' from, lass…but what if it's someone like Big E? Have yeh checked his Twitteh lately?"

"Ugh." She shivered. "I've checked him in real life too. He went through my trash and stole my moist towelettes. I've heard he's sniffed one of my bras as well. If the admirer turns out to be him, I think I'll just do a Homer and drown myself in Duff Beer for the rest of my life."

"Hey! Yah say that like beer's a bad thing." Sheamus playfully smirked.

"Beer's never a bad thing…but I'm sure Big E could find a way to change that."

"If he does, ah'll just have to convert yeh into likin' beer again...as well as other drinks."

"What type of drinks, exactly?" Kaitlyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Promise yeh won't hit meh for sayin' it?"

"Dude, I've hung around with a lot of douchebros in my lifetime. If I can manage not to hit them for the stuff that they say, I'm sure I won't hit you for whatever you have to say."

"Fine. Yah pinky promise?" Sheamus held out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Kaitlyn smiled, as she extended her pinky finger, and wrapped it around the Irishman's pinky finger.

"Alright. Well, have yeh ever drunk mah cum before?"

"Whoa!" Kaitlyn should have expected that…but it caught her off-guard completely. "That's a little…perverted." But, then she liked Sheamus…and sex with him wasn't a bad thing, by any means. If this was his way of offering sex to her, who was she to decline his offer? "I don't exactly remember, though. You might need to give me a taste, to refresh my Angry Birds filled memory."

"Really? Yeh not playin' with me?"

"Why would I? You're a pretty hot stud, if I say so myself."

"But ah'm no Randy Orton." Sheamus said, rather modestly.

"Well, he's pretty hot too…you're both hot. Even though this may sound mega slutty, I'd drink you both, if I could." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Randy'll certainly be pleased to hear that." The redhead smiled. "What if ah told yeh that could be arranged?"

"Then I'd ask you for the time and the place." By now, both Sheamus and Kaitlyn were grinning.

"Yah sure about that, lass?"

"I'm as sure about this as AJ is a crazy, conniving spider monkey." Sheamus chuckled.

"Then follow meh." Sheamus said. He would lead the way to Randy's locker room. Again, Randy requested that once Extreme Rules was over, Sheamus would bring a busty Diva to celebrate (because they were both that cocksure heading into their matches). Sasha didn't quite fit the bill, so Randy was by now, desperate for a woman who actually had a big bust…preferably a blonde woman. Like Kaitlyn.

Thankfully, there wasn't much to travel before Sheamus would get to Randy's locker room. It took approximately sixty seconds before Sheamus would find himself opening the door to the locker room of the Apex Predator.

The only problem was, Randy wasn't in sight. That had startled Sheamus. He expected Randy to actually be _in_ the locker room.

"Randy!" No response. "Randy!" Still no response. "Yew in here, fella?" Sheamus could finally hear something! It wasn't fully audible, but Sheamus could hear some quiet grumbling. "Is that yew, Randy?"

"Yeah. It's Randy." The voice had gotten louder. Sheamus could definitely tell that the voice had belonged to Randy. Sheamus recognised that monotonous tone anywhere. The man himself was exiting the shower area; wearing nothing but a white towel that clung to his waist. Kaitlyn almost swooned at that second.

"Holy hot spice!" The woman bellowed. That was certainly one way to capture the Viper's attention. Instead of giving Kaitlyn a look of scorn and disgust, as she was expecting, Randy actually smirked at her. "Sorry! It's just that you're Randy Orton…in a towel…oh my." Kaitlyn felt flustered just speaking. Damn! This man was a hottie.

"No need to apologise. Would you feel more comfy if I…" Randy dropped the towel; exposing his nude form to both Kaitlyn and Sheamus. "…did this?" Randy wanted to fuck this woman. Badly. He wanted to see her nude body and do things to it. Dirty, dirty things. Perhaps taking off his towel would prop Kaitlyn to get in the nude too.

Sheamus chuckled. He certainly couldn't take away from Randy's enthusiasm. "Told ya that he'd be an eager one, lass."

"Boy, you weren't kidding." Kaitlyn's eyes were as wide as saucers. She still was mesmerised by Orton's perfect nude body. He was hung like a damn horse!

Again, Sheamus let out a chuckle. This time, it was because it was so blatantly clear that Kaitlyn was ogling at Randy's private parts. Maybe he should give Kaitlyn something else to ogle at…so her eyes would be more pleased, of course.

Not wanting to be left out, Sheamus quickly pulled his wrestling trunks down to his ankles. His manhood would soon be revealed, and Kaitlyn quickly found something new to gaze at.

Was Sheamus hung? Hell yes! Whilst his length may not have been as long as Randy's, his length was definitely thicker than the Viper's. They had the equipment to rock a girl's world, and more!

"Well I'll be damned!" Kaitlyn was just in awe. Derrick Bateman wasn't even half the size of Sheamus or Orton! "Those are…are…they're fricking huge!"

"Glad ya like 'em." Sheamus chuckled. "There's plenty for yeh to drink from too. Ain't that right Orton?"

"Oh that's right." Orton licked his lips, predatorily. Kaitlyn looked like she'd make a hot little cock slut. He could just picture her gagging on his manhood. The erotic imagery. His hard-on really was painfully hard now. "We got plenty for you to drink from…and suck on."

"I can see that." Kaitlyn replied. She could feel the lust take over her. She could feel herself grow sluttier and sluttier by the second. These two men were just the hottest of the hot! "You mind if I-" Kaitlyn was interrupted.

"Yeah. Suck us off. Now." Randy growled slightly. He was going into his usual dominant mode.

"Um…okay then." The woman was a little unsure. That wasn't _quite_ what she had in mind, but she didn't want to get on Orton's bad side. Getting an RKO onto the cold, hard floor didn't seem like much fun. Showing the slightest tinge of hesitance, Kaitlyn slowly got on her knees. Her hands slowly reached for the two imposing members that dangled before her, eventually grabbing them both.

As soon as the champion's palms made contact with the duo of impressive cocks, the two men were already emitting satisfied groans. She hadn't even begun to give them handjobs, yet they were already moaning of approval. Did Kaitlyn have this godly touch that she remained unaware of, until now? It was either that, or these men were just that horny.

Chances are, both Randy and Sheamus were willing to fuck anyone with a pulse. They had just come out all hot and sweaty and worked up from their matches, even if their opponents weren't the ideal picture of beauty. Regardless, their aroused moans fuelled Kaitlyn to stroke the hardening lengths of the two hunks.

Up and down Kaitlyn's feminine hands went, as they vertically travelled both Sheamus and Randy's rapidly hardening dicks. Her hands went quicker when the men moaned more and more frequently. It eventually got to a point where her hands couldn't catch up with the amount of moans that these men were letting off. Soon handjobs were just not enough for either Randy or Sheamus. They needed more. They would express their yearn for more. Kaitlyn would soon get the message.

Kaitlyn would shift from giving Randy and Sheamus handjobs to giving them something even better: blowjobs. Randy was the first to have his manhood explore Kaitlyn's oral passage; only because of how frighteningly domineering Randy was.

The Diva's Champion slowly bobbed her head up and down Randy's infamously long shaft. It was a challenge for her to engulf all of it, and there were a few occasions where Kaitlyn would gag, but ultimately, after displaying nothing but sheer determination, Kaitlyn would finally do it. She would engulf Randy's dick whole. She would deepthroat it.

Randy snarled. His inner dominator was unleashed, and poor Kaitlyn would be the recipient of Randy's aggression; Randy's sexual frustration. Once Kaitlyn's nose was rubbing against his neatly trimmed pubes, Randy would place his hands on the back of Kaitlyn's neck, and make sure that she would continue to give him such heavenly pleasure.

As expected, Kaitlyn gagged. Often. She couldn't keep up with his brutality. Not many people could. He was Randy Orton, after all. The man was known for overpowering others with his brutality.

"Fuckin' choke on my dick! Just like that! Just fuckin' like that." The man hissed, like a viper. He would continue to force Kaitlyn to deepthroat him, as she continued to gag. The gags were oddly erotic. They aroused him much more than they should have done.

As Randy was orally having his way with the young woman, Sheamus would feel left out. All he got was the occasional handjob, in comparison to how often Randy would get deepthroated. The tragedy. That really should change. Now would be a good time to change all that.

"Why don't 'cha let somebody else get a go at her, Randy?" Sheamus asked. He felt more impatient each time he would see or hear Kaitlyn orally pleasuring Randy.

"You can have her…once I'm done with her mouth." Randy could feel his manhood throb. It was only a couple more thrusts. Only…a couple…more…and now he had finished. Kaitlyn's mouth could finally relax, after Orton had used and abused it…and filled it with a batch of cum. All that deepthroating was just too amazing. No wonder she was a damn champion! Her oral skills could not be touched (by the current crop of Divas, anyway).

Once Orton would finally withdraw, Kaitlyn swallowed every last drop. Her mouth felt relieved to not have to accommodate something so incredibly long. Her jaw was probably going to ache for days now, and she hadn't even begun orally pleasuring Sheamus yet! Poor Sheamus. His face was etched with need. He clearly needed this sucking, and who was Kaitlyn to deny the poor guy of something that he needed?

"You better taste as good as Randy." The woman cheekily winked, before she went down on the Irishman. His manhood would delve past her lips, and quickly gain access to her oral cavern. Sheamus was already moaning in bliss, because…well…this simply was bliss.

Coherent sentences soon seemed like an impossible concept for Sheamus. Being trapped in a flawless utopia had that effect on him.

Kaitlyn nimbly bobbed her head up and down the thick length of Sheamus. Her suctions weren't forced. She could freely suck Sheamus' cock and not have to stretch her jaw so much. That, she was incredibly thankful for.

Sheamus threw his head back and looked up into the ceiling. As pleasing as Kaitlyn looked sucking his dick, Sheamus was sure that he'd suffer from an early climax, after gazing at the beautiful woman for too long.

Throwing out words of profanity like there was no tomorrow, Sheamus could feel nothing but idyllic heaven. And then she deepthroated. Oh lord! Where had Kaitlyn been hiding such talent? Why hadn't she done this to him before?!

But right now, Sheamus didn't care about that. All he cared about was how much longer he'd be able to receive such brilliant oral worshiping for. The answer? Not too long. The Irishman could only spend a few further moments inside Kaitlyn's velvety mouth, before he would reach beyond his limits. The lustful stares that Randy gave him didn't quite help to delay his orgasm any further.

Kaitlyn was now forced to deal with a second climax that transpired inside her oral cavity. Much like Randy, Sheamus' load had filled Kaitlyn's mouth to the brim. The Irishman certainly lived to his word. He and Randy both had given Kaitlyn a lot to drink from, and it seemed like she liked it, judging by how quick she was to swallow it all.

Pulling his cum-spent manhood away from the woman's zestful mouth, Sheamus could feel his length soften as the seconds swiftly sped by. His tool gradually transitioned from phallic to flaccid…well, until Randy Orton would put a stop to that. His bronzed palm grabbed Sheamus' chunky length, causing the Irishman to look up in bafflement. "Randy?"

"Hush." Orton said quietly. It was almost a whisper. "Fuck me." Sheamus almost had to do a double take. Did he hear Orton right? Sheamus' eyes widened in pure astonishment. Then Randy said it again. Slightly louder; enough for Kaitlyn to hear. Her eyes speedily widened as well.

Randy Orton…asking to get fucked? That was impossible…wasn't it?

The man had a domineering aura that a majority of powerful men could only dream of possessing. Randy was born to top. He was born to fuck. He was born to unleash his aggression; whether that was physically or sexually. A man with that amount of superiority asking to bottom…asking to get fucked…it didn't quite make sense.

Judging by the wide-eyed looks that Randy had been given, it felt like he would have to explain his 'shocking' choice of words. He didn't want to, but for once, he wanted to just let loose. Just relax. Let somebody else do the work for a change. He was _this _close to whoring himself out to Big Show once their match had finished; he was that eager for it. "Fuck me. Get your dick inside me. I need this, man. I need it bad." Randy looked at Sheamus. Even though the words were submissive, Randy still retained that dominant, guttural tone in his voice.

"Yah sure about this, fella? Ah don't wanna hurt yah or anythin'." Randy had been through a lot in his Extreme Rules match. Sheamus didn't want to put him through any more pain.

"Pain? You're worried about _me _feeling pain? I thrive on pain, if you forgot about that." Well, that was true. Whether Randy was giving it or taking it, he liked pain. He needed the pain. How could Sheamus forget such a thing? But forgetting about Sheamus for a moment, Randy looked at Kaitlyn, who still had her clothes on. "Take off those clothes. I wanna fuck you. If you can handle me, that is."

"Sounds like a challenge, stud muffin." Kaitlyn smirked. "You're lucky I never back down from a challenge." And as she began to strip, Randy couldn't help but to think about how Kaitlyn sounded a lot like Cena when she had just talked. Randy could have easily pictured Cena saying that; not quite word for word, but along the same lines. Still, Cena never looked so sexy; especially in comparison to Kaitlyn and her big bust. And the rest of her body looked desirable too…but those tits. Christ!

Seeing the woman lay down on the floor, with her legs spread apart, Randy saw the perfect opportunity. The speed in which his cock plunged inside of her was unbelievable! It was like an predatorily animal pouncing on its prey. Sheamus had sworn that he had stumbled across something similar on the Discovery Channel. Only this was far more visually appealing.

Hearing Kaitlyn whine in pain was slightly cringey, but at the same time, erotic. It was something that sounded as if it had belonged in a BDSM porn video. Sheamus felt for her, given how heartless and merciless Randy could be…but then she was naked…and getting fucked…it was easy to see why erotic imagery filled Sheamus' mind.

Randy stared deep into Kaitlyn's eyes, as he pounded her cunt with as much power as he possessed in his body. His long length would frequently penetrate deep inside her pussy. Those moans of pain would soon turn into moans of pleasure. Randy's length became a lot more bearable.

Granted, Randy would miss those moans of agony. He liked those type of moans; it showed his dominance. At least Kaitlyn still had big tits. Always a plus with his female conquests.

Speaking of Kaitlyn's breasts, they were what Randy would clutch. The man's hands would squeeze her tits, rub her nipples, tease her areolas. Kaitlyn's moans had gotten a whole lot louder. Not only was her cunt getting loosened from Randy's very long dick, but now her tits were targeted by Randy's sexual desire. It definitely wasn't a bad thing.

Moans filled the room. Kaitlyn's submissive moans and Randy's dominant moans blended together, to create a melodic tune of sweet, sweet satisfaction. Sheamus really couldn't take much more. There was only so much jerking off he could do before feeling left out…again, and climaxing…again.

Not a word had been uttered. Sheamus decided to sneak up on Randy. It was like a voice in Sheamus' head had just commanded him to unleash his dominance upon an unsuspecting Randy. Grasping his erect, chubby manhood, Sheamus stealthily managed to insert it inside Randy's hole quietly enough to shock Randy himself.

Turns out that little 'voice' in Sheamus' head seemed to work wonders. Orton was actually very receptive of the anal intrusion. Perhaps that was because he was about to blow for a second time, and he had felt so fucking lustful, he could have gotten aroused by pretty much anything…regardless, he was glad Sheamus was inside of him, and that was all that mattered.

Bucking his hips back and forth, Randy would make sure that he delved deep inside Kaitlyn's slackened hole, whilst Sheamus would delve deep inside his tight little ring. Kaitlyn and Sheamus' moans had been drowned completely by Randy's snarls of heaven. Yes. He snarled. Even when bottoming. He still retained that dominant aspect of his personality. He wasn't a typical locker room slut. That was Kelly Kelly's job; not his.

A plethora of the word "**fuck**" would leave Randy's lips. At this point, Kaitlyn and Sheamus didn't even matter. They weren't even humans. They were there just beings to boost his pleasure. They were there to make him orgasm quicker. They certainly did a good job. After spending a brief amount of time in what Randy could only describe as heaven, he could no longer fuck and refrain from climaxing.

Projectiles of white raced from his penis, and filled Kaitlyn's hole. Her other hole. Not her oral hole; her vaginal hole. The second hole where Randy had came inside.

And then, after what felt like an eternity of bliss, Kaitlyn wasn't far behind. Randy's cum surging inside of her triggered the woman's orgasm. Now it was her turn to climax. Her juices would race past Randy's penetrating phallus, and gush out of her pussy, allowing droplets of her essence trickled onto the floor.

Even though he hadn't spent so long inside Randy, it was finally Sheamus' turn to climax. He could only blame himself for masturbating longer than he should have. Because of that, he only got to spend a good few minutes hammering away at his buddy's tight arse. Only a few minutes getting to loosen it, and only a few seconds getting to rub against that sacrosanct sweet spot. Alas, Sheamus would soon feel another ejaculation take control of him. The Irishman would feel his cum surge into Randy's ass. It made him feel oddly proud; that Randy Orton was _his _sperm dumpster. There wasn't any other way around it. The high and mighty Randy Orton was _his _sperm dumpster. He may have came inside Randy far quicker than he should have, but damn, that was certainly something Sheamus could brag about.

The deep, low-pitched bellows of bliss caught Kaitlyn's attention. They took her out of her own perfect world, and snapped her back into reality. Granted, reality wasn't so bad. Not when she had a hunk inside of her, and another hunk inside of the hunk who was inside of her. Confusing? Kaitlyn felt a little confused by that as well. Either way, reality was hot. Reality was good. It certainly beat drowning herself in Duff Beer, Kaitlyn knew that.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I really am enjoying the secret admirer storyline so far! I'm a little disappointed the admirer probably isn't Cody, because I don't get my dose of gawky Rhodelyn. Then again, as long as the admirer doesn't turn out to be the Bella Twins, I'll probably be happy. LOL. **

**I'm also terribly sorry that there wasn't much slash in this chapter…because there are a lot of slash/gay sex fans who check up on my story. Hopefully this still wasn't too bad. Anyway, before I go into rambling about something, I hope you still enjoyed! :)**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Chris Jericho (Versatile)/Fandango (Top)/Summer Rae (Bottom) (Requested by Your Boyfriend****'****s Favourite)**

**~ Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Briley Pierce (Top)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top)/Natalya (Versatile) (Requested by della-doll)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Top)/Triple H (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Christian (Versatile)/Edge (Top)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceXx)**

**~ Heath Slater (Bottom)/Jey Uso (Top)/Jimmy Uso (Top)Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Naomi (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Naomi (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**Still no requests being taken as of this chapter. Five more chapters to go until I take requests again!**


	53. Chris Fandango Summer

**Warning: Drugs used in this chapter. If you're against drug use, please look away.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - April 22nd 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Summer Rae was sashaying through the corridors; looking desperately for one man and one man only: Chris Jericho. Not Fandango; her regular dance partner. Chris Jericho. The man who oddly enough danced with her tonight. She wanted to know why he danced with her, and also why it felt so good. It definitely shouldn't have felt that good.

"Chris! Chris!" The man wasn't in sight. Summer would bump into quite a few men, but sadly, none of them were Chris Jericho. "Chris! Where are you?" The woman slowly ran. She couldn't afford to run quickly…not with such a heavy bag on her. She was desperate. She needed to find this man as soon as possible.

The blonde woman would yell his name repeatedly. Minutes had felt like hours. It was a damn good thing that she had stamina, or she would have just given up. Finally, thankfully, mercifully, after ages of searching, Summer would finally find the man she wanted to speak to so bad. "Chris!"

The Canadian turned his head. He was in a conversation with Natalya, and there this random blonde dancer was, interrupting them. How rude of her. "Sorry Nat." Chris turned to Summer. "That's me. You're Summer, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! How did you not know that?" The dancer sounded quite offended by that, before she would brush it off. "Can I talk to you…" She noticed Natalya's presence. "…alone?"

Chris looked at Natalya; not even bothering to look at the seductive blonde he danced with just over an hour ago. "What do you say, Nat?"

The Anvilette huffed. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave you two be. Just be careful, Chris. This one's definitely a user." Natalya sneered at the NXT Diva, before walking off. She didn't trust Summer one bit. Summer was the type of Diva that Natalya couldn't stand to be around.

"What's her problem?" Summer glared at the Canadian woman until she was out of sight. She then looked at the Canadian man, with a smile appearing on her wickedly seductive face. "I'm so glad I found you Chris! I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Lemme guess…you wanted to praise this old sexy beast for how well he danced. Am I right?" Chris said with a cocky grin.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it really shouldn't have felt good. I mean you're not my regular dance partner…but I never knew you had those moves in you." Summer was getting flustered just remembering about it. "I almost wanted to just kiss you." There was a reason she said almost, but Jericho wouldn't know what that reason was. Summer just hoped that Jericho wouldn't pay too much attention to that one word.

"So then why didn't you?" Jericho smirked. With Natalya gone, Summer was now the target of Jericho's flirtatiousness.

"I don't know. I was wondering if you could give me any good reasons." Summer smirked back. Chris swore he could see the woman wink at him. Oh yeah. He still had it.

"You sure Fan-dung-hole won't get offended?" He didn't care about Fandango or whatever his name was, he just didn't want Summer to regret this. Chris didn't want to see a lady go into something that she'd regret doing later.

"Who cares? I don't even want to think about him right now."

Ehh. That was good enough for Jericho. Wrapping both arms around her waist, Jericho moved forward with impeccable speed. Their noses were almost touching; there was very little, if any distance between them.

"You look so fucking sexy." Jericho sultrily whispered. He couldn't help himself. The sexiness of this arousing woman brought out the sexy beast inside of him. It would only be a matter of time before his lips devoured hers. The two would engage in a very passionate lip-lock. Their tongues speedily swirled around each other, and the owners of those tongues quickly succumbed to lust.

The moment was just utter perfection. Nothing Dolph Ziggler claimed to do could be as perfect as this moment. Not when both Chris and Summer moaned into the kiss, as they continued to play a heated game of tonsil tennis with each other. What made the moment even more perfect was that neither Chris nor Summer was particularly dominant in the kiss. Chris and Summer had as much control as each other. They could kiss with as much freedom and passion as they desired; without a worry in the world about having to keep up.

But there would come a time where the kiss would become less desirable. There were other things that became more desirable than just a kiss as time progressed. Summer and Chris would eventually sense this, and break the kiss. The perfect kiss.

"Wanna move things back to my locker room?" Chris asked. Judging by Summer's gleeful reaction, it was the perfect question to ask.

And it was. So many ideas swirled through Summer's mind. Good ideas. Very good ideas indeed. "Of course! I'm not a girl who's into public sex."

"I'm sure I could change your mind about that, some other time." Jericho winked, as he extended his hand. Summer quickly took it, allowing Jericho to lead her to his locker room. This was just all going brilliantly! Summer was so proud of herself. So, so proud of herself.

It didn't take long for Jericho to access his locker room, allowing their lustful encounter to continue on from the lustful kiss they just had. This was perfect for Chris, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could have lasted without pouncing on Summer. In a sexual manner, of course.

"You wanna take that dress off?" Jericho's voice was low and husky. Summer had to fight the urge to moan just from how enticing and hoarse his voice was. She also had to fight to remember what was on her mind. She would not be a brainless fuck toy for Jericho. Oh no, no, no. Quite the opposite.

"Can I just get us something to drink first? I'm feeling really thirsty."

"Sure. You want me to come along or-"

"What? Do I not look capable enough of making a drink?" Summer sounded offended, and in regards to what was on her mind, that was not how she wanted to sound. Quickly, she shook the offended tone off. "Sorry. I've just been having some conflicting emotions. I'll be okay though. Just stay there." Summer smiled, before she grabbed her bag and headed out of Jericho's sight (one of the privileges of being such an established star was having an enormous locker room).

This was where the bag would come in handy. It had everything Summer needed: two empty bottles, a glass of vodka, a camera (which would have its use at a later point), a cell phone and some Rohypnol. God bless Rohypnol; it would make this whole plan a lot easier for Summer.

Pouring the vodka into both glasses, Summer couldn't help but to grin like the evil, intelligent woman that she was. Oh how Fandango would love her for this! Rohypnol would come into play very soon…in fact…Rohypnol would come into play now. Summer's plan was to spike Chris' drink, and to turn him into a brainless fuck toy. Crushing a pill in her dainty palms, the date rape drug was mixed into Jericho's drink. This was just brilliant! Summer couldn't help but to be proud about how much of a genius she was!

Once Summer was done spiking the man's drink, she grasped the phone. She pressed the power button, and waited for the home menu to appear (that was the one thing she hated about her phone). After some time, the menu finally came into view. Summer was quick to call Fandango. He was on her speed dial after all. Ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…Summer hoped it wouldn't-

"_Hello?"_ Never mind.

"Hi baby." Summer whispered. She also let off a little giggle.

"_What's…happening?"_

"Jericho's ready for you now. Come to his locker room as soon as you can."

"_Sure thing…sweet cheeks."_

"Good. Bye baby." Summer hung up. Her plan was all set.

Once the brief conversation had finished, Summer turned the cell phone off, and placed it, as well as the half-empty glass of vodka and the Rohypnol back into her bag, as she carried the two bottles back to Jericho's locker room. The bottle in her right hand was her own drink; the drink that had no drugs in it. The bottle in her left hand was Jericho's drink; the drink with the Rohypnol.

"You took your time." The man said upon seeing Fandango's dancer finally return. He was glad that Summer hadn't ran away.

"I was just thinking about stuff." Yeah. Stuff. Stuff that Jericho wouldn't ever know about.

"Don't worry, babe. Doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're came back."

"And why wouldn't I?" The woman smiled. She walked over to Jericho, extending her left arm; offering his drink to him. "There you go."

"Thanks." Jericho smiled back, as he took the bottle that Summer offered to him. Opening the lid, Jericho gulped down the drink. Jericho would quickly swallow everything that was in the bottle. Everything. Not a single drop was left.

"Wow! Looks like you needed that!" Summer laughed, perhaps a tad too maliciously for her liking, but oh well. Her plan worked. That was all Summer cared about.

"I did!" Really. He did. It was just a shame that this one was laced with drugs…not that he knew that, or anything. Chris was beginning to feel a tad hazy, but he just dismissed it. It probably didn't mean anything. "Thanks, by the way. It's really…really amazing of you."

"No need to thank me. I just needed a drink, and how rude would it be of me if I didn't offer you one?" Summer said. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for this sucker to fall under the Rohypnol's effect.

"Good point." Chris chuckled. "So…um…you okay?"

'What type of question was that?' Summer thought to herself. She _hoped _that this was Jericho slowly losing his senses. Otherwise, he was terrible with women. She also hoped that he had drunk a lot of alcohol prior to now. Otherwise, he was one of those embarrassing types of people who got drunk after one alcoholic beverage. "I am. Are you okay."

"I'm…I'm doing good." It was a slight slur; a sign that he had unknowingly succumbed to the powers of the date rape drug Summer had inserted into his drink. "I'd…I'd be doing even better if I had you."

"But you do." Summer smiled. He didn't, but she wanted to enjoy herself, playing mind games with this loser.

"But…but…but your not naked." Chris whined. He sounded desperate for her. Far more desperate than he was before.

"Well, all you had to do was just say so." The blonde woman giggled, before she would strip. Chris grinned like a damn fool, once Summer would unveil her nude body. Her body was stunning…but that was to be expected, given that she did compete in the Lingerie Football League at some point in her life.

"Can I…can I try your pussy?" The slur was getting more notable each time the Canadian man spoke. It was evident that the Rohypnol was taking its toll on him.

"Lick it first." As Chris' slurring became heavier, Summer's tone became more assertive. It wasn't like Chris was in a state to notice, or anything. The self-proclaimed First Lady of NXT strut towards the older man, before she would proceed to straddle his body. Slowly…teasingly, she moved upwards, before finally getting to her face. As soon as the woman's yoni was in Jericho's sight, he was quick to devour it. He was a horny beast.

Chris' tongue initially flicked against Summer clitoris, relishing in its sweet taste. Hearing Summer's satisfied moans as she felt her pussy lips teased by Chris' talented tongue made the moment even sweeter for him.

The tongue continued to trace the outline of Summer's folds, not daring to penetrate just yet. He wanted to save that for later. For now, Chris simply relished eating a young, fresh piece of pussy, and how quickly it would moisten just for him.

Summer threw her head back, feeling nothing but utter joy. She may have been getting teased, but damn, she was certainly enjoying it! Jericho had such an expert tongue, he knew precisely where to lick, even in the state that he was in. There would eventually be a point, however, where even with Jericho's skilled tongue, Summer needed more than just her pussy lips to be pleasured.

"Deeper! Get that tongue in deeper, Chris!" Summer barked, and Chris was quick to comply. Summer would finally feel Chris enter her bud, accessing past the dampened clitoris and delving deep inside of her.

The woman's moans were overwhelmed with bliss. This man tongue-fucked her pussy with pure skill. Turns out this man knew how to use his mouth for more than just talking and singing after all.

Jericho was adventurously exploring her passage. He was long done with teasing her, and playing with her lips. Now he went in for the kill; determined to hit that sweet spot which would elicit whine upon whine of pleasure.

After minutes of rapid thrusts, Chris would finally find Summer's g-spot. Once he hit it, he would not stop. The man was relentless in assaulting Summer's sweet spot. The cries of sheer ecstasy fuelled him to hit harder and harder, so that those cries became more and amplified. He kept going until alas, Summer suddenly hopped off his face. It wasn't for no reason. There was a knock on the door, and Summer quickly went to answer it.

Opening the door, Chris could see a male figure walking into his vision. The male figure followed Summer's lead, as they both hopped onto the bed. The man looked at Chris, realising that he wasn't completely nude, whilst Summer was. The man shook his head, in what could be interpreted as disapproval.

"Oh Christopher…I wonder why you didn't…treat my dear dancer to your…naked body…" Fandango smirked. "I think…you should take your clothes off…now…"

Chris just looked at the dancing Superstar. Normally, Chris would have just laughed and insulted Fandango…but now, he felt different. He had succumbed to lust. He had succumbed to dominance. He was the submissive member, in contrast to Summer and Fandango being the dominant members of the lust-filled trio. Following Fandango's orders, Chris would strip until he was as naked as Summer Rae was. Fandango couldn't help but to lick his lips. Although he wasn't exactly fond of the singer, Chris Jericho had one delectable body on him.

"That looks…much better…" Fandango crept closer and closer, until his face was almost touching Jericho's ballsack. "What is…my name…Christopher?"

It took a short while for Chris to respond. "Fandango."

"Wrong answer…Christopher." Fandango tutted. "It's Faaaan…daaaan…gooo. Put more…emphasis…on the a's. Now spread…your legs. You need to…pronounce my name…properly."

Because of how demanding Fandango's tone was, and also because he was feeling particularly submissive (thanks to that Rohypnol Summer had put in his drink), Chris quickly obeyed Fandango's orders. The distance between Chris' ankles quickly increased, as he gave Fandango a perfect view of that tight little Canadian pucker.

Fandango smirked. When given the right…motivation (that was what Fandango would call it), Jericho became sluttier than a two dollar streetwalker.

"Looks like…that hole could…do with a hard…fucking." Fandango licked his lips again, before looking at his fellow dancer, who was in her naked glory. "What do you think…Summer Rae? Is his hole…as good as yours?"

Summer would fleetingly inspect the asshole of Fandango's rival. It looked reasonably tight. Not as impressive as either of her holes, though. Once she was done staring at the pink pucker, Summer looked at Fandango, with a smug smirk planted on her face. "Definitely not. The slut hasn't got anything on me."

"Why don't we…test that out?" Fandango smirked. "Ride…his dick…and I'll…fuck his ass…"

Summer didn't look so pleased. She would have questioned Fandango if he wasn't Fandango. Anybody else, and she'd demand something else. But with Fandango, he was strangely captivating. He was weird, but that was what made him so hot. With nothing but a hesitant nod, Summer strutted to Jericho, straddling him yet again. Only this time, instead of sitting his face, Summer would sit on his dick. Summer would feel Jericho's manhood gain access to her rose bud. She let out an astonished moan; this felt better than Summer thought it would.

"How…is he?" Fandango asked, inquisitively. He knelt down, so he could prepare himself for later, where he would bury his face in his rival's ass.

"Big." Summer's reply may have been short, but it was certainly clear. Currently, she was more focused on feeling Jericho delve deep inside of her than she was talking.

"Not as…big as…me, huh?" Fandango smirked. Jericho did feel quite a bit bigger than Fandango, but just to stay in Fandango's good books, Summer would lie. Lying was just one of Summer's many natural talents.

"Of course not!" Summer smirked back, fighting moans as she could feel all of Jericho's length inside her pussy.

"Good…good…now the lesson can begin…" Now Fandango buried his face in the middle of Jericho's cheeks; the former's tongue savagely entered the latter's hole. Jericho mewed in pleasure. The walls of Summer were extremely pleasurable, and Fandango's tongue ravishing his hole only increased the pleasure that Jericho was receiving.

"Fuuuuck…" Jericho whined. He bucked his hips up each time he felt Fandango reach his rectum. For some creepy, non-talented dancer, Fandango was damn good at rimming. Regrettably, Jericho couldn't feel that tongue for much longer, as it would dart out of his hole.

"You're nowhere near my name…Christopher. Say it…again."

"Faa…Faaandango!"

It was better, Fandango would give him that. Jericho's pronunciation still needed some refining, however.

"Still…wrong. It's…Faaan…daaan…gooo." Fandango smirked. "The lesson…continues…" The dancer went back to tongue-fucking Jericho. Jericho went back to whining and mewling in pleasure. Jericho also went back to bucking his hips upwards, hitting Summer's g-spot, making the woman bellow with absolute bliss.

"Oh god! I'm so close! He's so good!" Summer yelled. She shrieked. She screamed. Jericho was everything that her cunt needed. Her cunt was a fucking mess, and that was thanks to Chris' cock. It only took a few further thrusts from Chris before Summer lost it. Her limits had been shattered. Cum spurted out of her pussy, and splattered onto Chris' loins. Chris' private parts would soon be a cum covered mess, and he had Summer Rae to thank for that.

All the pleasured whining and the overwhelmed moans that came from Summer and Chris did not go unnoticed by Fandango. To tell the truth, he was a little jealous. Summer was never that loud for him. Summer never came as much for him. Fucking Jericho. Even when he was drugged, he still had sexual talents men could only dream of having. Fandango would certainly enjoy knocking the man down a few pegs.

A few more moments of plunging his tongue in and out of Jericho's pucker, Fandango stopped…again. He wanted to see if Jericho could _now _pronounce his name, after three attempts.

Taking his face out of Jericho's ass, Fandango looked at Summer. "Hop off…baby." Summer did just that. She would quickly stand by Fandango's side, before Fandango himself would stare into his enemy's eyes, almost predatorily. "What's my name? Pronounce it…properly."

"Faaaan…daaaan…goooo." Jericho wasn't sure if he quite pronounced it right. All he knew was that he was going to burst any time now, and if he didn't have dick inside of him…well, Chris didn't know what would happen. He just wouldn't like it.

Yet again, Fandango smirked. Finally, Chris would get it right. The lesson wasn't for nothing. Out of the goodness of his heart, Fandango decided to give Jericho a nice little reward. He earned it.

"You want some of…Faaaan…daaaan…goooo?" Jericho nodded, and Fandango grinned. As if the answer wasn't going to be that predictable. Fandango already knew Jericho wanted him, because who wouldn't? "You want some…dick…in your hole?" Again, Jericho nodded. "Well…since you have been…a good boy…you can…have a treat…"

The brunette dancer would stand up, and look at Summer. "Strip me…get me hard…baby…" His tone was deep. Enticingly deep. Summer almost swooned. She followed his commands as quickly as she could. Once her fellow dancer was as naked as she, her delicate hand gripped his thick manhood and nimbly jerked it, until the erection became notable.

"You're hard." Summer smiled, as she continued to stroke Fandango's length, until he would announce further instructions.

"Good…very good…you can stop now…" She did just that. "Get the camera…" This was where the camera would come in handy. Poor Chris. He was horny and drugged up. He didn't know why a camera was involved, but he was too horny to even care. He wanted dick. Any dick. If it came down to it, he'd get fucked by a number of bawdy, beer-bellied fans, if it meant getting some dick.

"Please…" The Canadian whined. It was the first time he had spoken for the past five minutes. He desperately needed Fandango's dick. He was so close to cumming. He needed it. Badly.

"Please…what…Christopher?" Fandango asked, before Summer had returned, with camera in hand.

"Here it is."

"Good…remember to take…some sexy shots…my love…" Fandango smirked, before he looked at Jericho. "What…do you want…Christopher?"

"Fuck me! Pleaaaaase!" Chris Jericho was begging for it; literally. Oh if The Rock and Stone Cold were watching this, they'd be pissing their pants with laughter.

"Your wish…is my command…" For what must have been over the tenth time, Fandango smirked again. This time, he pushed his erect tool into Jericho's quivering heat. His dick made the perfect fit. "Pretty…tight…I'm impressed…"

Jericho would not respond. He could not respond. He was too busy getting the ability to speak fucked out of him. Fandango's big fat dick stretching his insides made him a trembling mess. The Canadian man howled. He howled enough to break down every damn wall in this arena. Not that he cared. He was just happy (a HUGE understatement) that there was big dick inside of him.

Summer viewed the erotic scene. A big dick was enough to turn Chris Jericho from a dominant sexy beast into a mewling cock-slut. It was funny to her, so she cackled. "Fuck him good. Make him cry!" She continued to cackle, as she took photos of Chris getting anally screwed by Fandango.

The male dancer was quick with his thrusts. He used the agility found in his fancy footwork to loosen Jericho's heat. Each second brought a new thrust from Fandango. A nimble, yet powerful thrust, which would emit prolonged howls of delight from the singer. Jericho was close. Oh so motherfucking close! He couldn't take it much longer! He fucking couldn't!

A geyser full of white speedily erupted from Jericho's length, once he would feel Fandango finally plough into his prostate. Cum would fly everywhere. It would land on his loins (along with Summer Rae's essence), his abdomen, his chest, even Fandango's chest. It just went to show how much Chris needed this pounding.

"Good…little…whore…" Fandango muttered. He was close himself. His dick was throbbing. Seeing Jericho reach his climax made Fandango close to climaxing. The bulbous tip of Fandango's dick would continue to frequently hit Jericho's prostate. Once more…twice more…and that was it. Fandango quickly pulled out. He wanted to cum, but not inside of Jericho. Oh no. He wanted people to _see _the mark he made on Jericho.

Speedily straddling Jericho's chest (and as a result, feeling his posterior rub against some of Jericho's release), Fandango jerked his cock rapidly, as it angrily aimed towards Jericho's face. It would be a number of seconds before Fandango let off a loud groan. Projectiles of his semen launched onto Jericho's face, painting it in a bright shade of white. It was all getting captured on camera. Summer maliciously smiled, as she took photos of Chris being covered in another man's cum.

Panting…catching his breath…Fandango's orgasm face shifted into an malevolent smirk. He looked at Summer. "Our job…is done…now we must exit…" Once they had put their clothes on, of course. Standing up and moving away from the cum covered slut, Fandango and Summer would put their extravagant gear back on, before heading off. Summer made sure that she had the camera on her, as well as her bag.

Natalya was right; Summer Rae was a user. Chris Jericho found that out the hard way.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry if the use of date-rape drugs may put you off! It was just an idea I had for this chapter. It was also inspired by the use of drugs in the latest chapter of **_**Joshing For Position **_**by Elstro1988. Check it out, by the way; especially if you're into slash! Personally, I find it to be a thrilling read! :)**

**Here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Brad Maddox (Bottom)/Briley Pierce (Top)/Summer Rae (Versatile) (Requested by KJ-Slashbug)**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top)/Natalya (Versatile) (Requested by della-doll)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Top)/Triple H (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Christian (Versatile)/Edge (Top)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceXx)**

**~ Heath Slater (Bottom)/Jey Uso (Top)/Jimmy Uso (Top)Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Naomi (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Naomi (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**Still no requests being taken as of this chapter. Four more chapters to go until I take requests again!**


	54. Brad Briley Summer

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Day of Event - May 17th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;

Summer was sashaying through the NXT corridors without a care in the world. She was simply the most dominant Diva on NXT, and she was soon to become the most dominant Diva in the entire WWE. All the women wanted to be her, and all the men wanted to see her. Sable had nothing on Summer Rae.

The narcissistic blonde continued to cockily strut her stuff, until Xavier Woods bumped into her. That ruined her happy mood. Xavier looked sad. So he should have done!

"Sorry Summer. I didn't see you there." Xavier was about to walk off, if it had not been for Summer yelling his name.

"You forgot something. The First Lady of NXT, for your information!"

"Are you still bringing that illusory title up?" Xavier shouted back. "That's just plain zanfaysic!" Xavier couldn't help but to shake his head, before walking off, leaving the blonde bombshell baffled.

"Zanfaysic? That isn't even a word!" Summer yelled. Whatever. She was better than that weirdo anyway. Shrugging that loser off, Summer was ready to get back to strutting her stuff…then Emma bumped into her. A sobbing Emma. Why the hell was she sobbing? Did some loser tell her that her dance wasn't good. About damn time.

"Watch where you're walking!" Summer yelled. How rude of Emma.

Emma just gave Summer a tearful look in response. The only emotion that she showed was sadness. There were tears that looked like they were ready to stream down her face. "I was running, for your information!" And Emma continued to run. She didn't dance, which was odd. She always did her little dance. Always. There wasn't a moment where she didn't dance, except for this occasion

Didn't phase Summer too much. She still could brag about being the most dominant Diva in NXT. Paige didn't have nothing on her; neither did Emma, Audrey, Sasha or Bayley. The long-legged lady would go back to strutting her stuff...until somebody else barged into her, for the third consecutive time. This time, that somebody was Brad Maddox.

"Sorry Spring. Didn't mean to do that." Brad said, almost a tad sheepishly. The reddened cheeks on Summer's face were a clear enough indication that she was not pleased.

"It's Summer!" She yelled. "And you also refer to me as the First Lady of NXT!"

"Chillax, First Lady of the NXT White House. I didn't mean to cause any offence, or anything." Brad threw his hands in the air, as if he were proclaiming his innocence to the police. "You're looking particularly pretty, by the way." Brad threw in a cheesy wink.

Summer still wasn't so pleased…but at least he had the decency to compliment her, unlike weird and weirder (aka: Emma and Xavier Woods). That was enough to lessen her rage, even if by just a little. "Of course I'm pretty. I've always been pretty and I always am pretty. At least you know pretty people when you see them."

"But of course. I am a pretty person, and pretty people can always tell who's a pretty person and who's a…non-pretty person. You should know that, since you're pretty and all."

Well, so much for lessening her rage. Summer took quite a bit of offence by that reply. "Are you _trying _to insinuate something about me?" The woman sounded angry. Very angry.

Again, Brad threw his hands up in innocence. "Lord have mercy! No…no no no…no. I'm not trying to start a scuffle or anything. I'm trying to compliment you."

"Well you're doing a bad job of it." Summer huffed.

Brad grinned, as an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we start again? Wipe the clean slate, as they say." He had gotten the phrase wrong, but he wasn't too concerned. "Hi. I'm Brad Maddox; Assistant Managing Supervisor of…" He couldn't quite remember the day that RAW aired. "…RAW." He held out his hand, hoping Summer would shake it.

But Summer didn't. She just gave Brad a look that was mixed between puzzlement and scorn. Before Summer even had a chance to say anything, however, somebody else just had to join. This time, it was Bayley.

"Guys! Guys!" Bayley would yell. She quickly captured the attention of both Summer and Brad. "Did you hear? Did you hear the news?" They both gave Bayley blank looks in response. "Should I take that as a no?"

"You can take that as a nope mam." Brad said. He was interested in what young Bayley had to say.

Bayley took a sigh in relief. She was thankful that she could break the news to somebody. "The roster cuts have happened! There's already been seven people released, from what I've heard."

Summer and Brad didn't seem too dumbstruck by the news. Had somebody already told them? Were they lying? Bayley wasn't too sure.

"Roster cuts. As in members of the NXT roster getting fired." Still no dumbstruck expression from either Summer or Brad. "Aren't you guys scared?"

"Why would I be? I'm the First Lady of NXT, and Fandango's _true _dancing partner. I have nothing to worry about." Summer giggled.

"And I'm the Assistant Managing Supervisor of RAW. My job's as safe as my bank account." That was actually pretty ironic, because Brad swore that somebody had hacked into his back account the other day. Maybe he should have changed his password. 1111 was quite the predictable password, after all.

"But don't you care that guys on the NXT roster are losing their jobs. I mean Anya's gone-"

"Isn't that the giant Romanian chick?"

"She's from Russia." Bayley said, in response to Brad's question. "And there's also Audrey Marie-"

"Audrey Marie isn't worth a dime to me. Does she even have a personality?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Bayley said, in response to Summer, in a more irritated tone. She didn't like getting interrupted. "Anyway. There's also Briley Pierce-"

"Wait! Is that blonde Ziggles or brunette Ziggles?" Brad asked, inquisitively. He just couldn't tell the difference between Dolph and Briley

"Brunette." Bayley said, through gritted teeth. Damn interruptions! Brad's jaw almost hit the ground. There was the dumbstruck reaction she was looking for!

"But we're not in April! This is not April Fools Day! You're late with the April Fools Day prank…or early…depends."

"Prank? I'm not pranking. He got the pink slip. You can go and ask him if you want. He should still be packing his stuff up in his locker room. I'm just telling you what I know." And with that, Bayley left. Brad was stunned. Not Briley! He actually liked Briley! Briley was somebody who could withstand his sass.

Astonishingly enough, Summer was surprised at the news too. She wasn't keen to the idea of Briley getting fired. She liked him, because of how often he complimented her. A lady always liked getting complimented, and Briley sure knew how to impress the ladies…even if he was rather shy and nowhere near as flirtatious as his brother.

"Summer! Did you hear that! Did you hear what oats and barley just said?"

"What?" Summer didn't get the obscure reference. "You mean Bayley." That wasn't a question; it was a short and simple statement.

"Oh…yeah…that one." Brad shrugged. "But Briley's gone!"

"Yes. She just said that!" Summer was becoming progressively cantankerous through Brad's idiocy. How did Vickie Guerrero put up with someone as thick as him?

"I know. That's how I know about this." Brad said. The more Brad spoke, the more Summer just wanted to knock his lights out.

"Whatever! Whatever! Aren't you supposed to be sobbing to Briley?" Summer asked, hoping this would move him away from her.

"Darn! You're right!" Brad bellowed. What was he doing talking to Summer, when he had Brunette Ziggles to be saying his goodbyes to. Summer grinned, as Brad exited. Thankfully there was a god up there.

Sprinting through the corridors, the ravenette was determined to find Briley. How did he not know that Briley had been released? Him and Briley were supposed to be close, after all!

Kassius Ohno; Jake Carter; Paige; Dante Dash. All locker rooms that Brad would sprint past, before the former referee would finally get to Briley's locker room. Finally! Knocking on the door speedily, Brad desperately hoped that there would be an answer. "Briley! Briley Pierce! Are you in there?"

"Yeah. I'm still in here. The door's not locked or anything." Brad was filled with glee. The ravenette burst into Briley's locker room. He felt bittersweet. He felt happy, because Briley was still in there…but then he felt sad, because Briley wouldn't be in there for long. "Hey Brad. Have you checked out this text I got? It's-" Briley couldn't finish his sentence. Brad interrupted him.

"Is it true? Was what Bayley said true? Did you really get fired? Are you really going?" So many questions. Briley didn't know how to answer each of them so quickly.

"Wait, Bayley talked to you?" Instead, Briley answered one of Brad's question with a question of his own.

"Well…yeah…that's how I knew that you got the purple slip."

"You mean the pink slip?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That one."

"Well yeah. It's true." Briley shrugged, before he changed the subject. "I still can't believe Bayley talked to you, man! I wanted to talk to Bayley for ages! I mean I only talked to her on Twitter…and she had a schweetheart then. Schweetheart. As in S-C-H-W-" No more letters would exit Briley's lips. Brad couldn't stand hearing Briley anymore; he had to have him. Brad's lips smacked into Briley's. The two young men would kiss. They would kiss for what felt like forever. Their lips were practically glued together, and their tongues would entwine for eternity. It felt like the kiss would never end, until both men eventually used enough willpower to move away from each other.

"Whoa…" Briley's cheeks were now pink, and sweat was now dripping from his forehead. "…not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?"

"Well…you're obviously in need of a schweetheart, and I'm available to be a schweetheart. I mean I'm just putting one and one together." Brad said. His voice was full of desire, as he lost himself in Briley's beautiful eyes.

Putting two and two together. Whatever. Briley didn't give a damn about which phrase Brad got wrong this time. He was filled with the same lust, love and passion that Brad was. "So what do you wanna…you know…do now?"

Brad smirked. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, and Briley was basically giving him permission to do just about anything. "Let Bradalicious take care of that." The ravenette whispered in a tone so unusually husky, before he would sink to his knees. "Don't worry. I'm great at this." Brad winked, before he sank to his knees. Maddox quickly slung every article of clothing that Briley had worn onto the floor, before Maddox would get to see Briley's nude form. Damn! He had a good form.

Briley may not have packed an ample backside like his brother, but his phallus was certainly more impressive than Dolph's. Brad was pleased. Oh so definitely pleased. Brad licked his lips with nothing but the utmost enthusiasm, before he would engulf the tool at a surreally fast pace.

Brad used nothing but skill when he bobbed his head up and down Briley's rapidly hardening erection. Briley was amazed, not just from the speed in which Brad sucked and slurped on his dick, but also how quickly he managed to deepthroat it. Perhaps it was because Briley was too shy to gain a certain number of conquests, but nobody had been able to deepthroat him until now. That Brad sure knew how to suck a dick.

A range of pleasured and flabbergasted moans left Briley's mouth, as he was amazed with how much of his long, thick length managed to fit inside Brad's talented oral cavern. As Maddox continued to display his impeccable oral ability, regret would begin to take its toll on Briley. Maybe, just maybe, if Briley wasn't so shy, he would've received more of these spectacular blowjobs. Oh well; at least Briley was getting a spectacular blowjob now. It was better now than never.

Looking down, all Briley could see was Brad's locks of hair. His length had vanished completely, into the ravenette's mouth. The pleasure could not even be described. It was far too blissful to be put into words that would do nothing to portray the bliss that was transpiring. Briley could feel his length begin to throb, as the seconds nimbly flew by.

"Oh lord almighty! You gonna keep doing that?" Briley asked. He felt disappointed that Brad stopped his deepthroating to respond to the question, because of how quick that bliss had disappeared, but at the same time, he felt relieved, because he wasn't about to climax after just a blowjob.

"Depends. Do you want me to?" Brad asked, with Briley's cock now out of his mouth.

"No. I wanna fuck you." Briley panted, and Brad grinned. He was glad to help Briley go out with a bang, in a literal sense.

"You don't need to say anything more, schweetheart." Schweetheart. What a lovely word, invented by such a lovely woman. Oh Bayley…on second thought, oh Brad! From the minute (or two) of daydreaming about the NXT Diva, Briley was totally unaware that Brad was naked…and on all-fours until the latter snapped the former back into reality. Damn! Brad Maddox sure had an ass on him.

"Oh my!"

"You just gonna stare or you gonna get yourself a piece?" Brad winked, looking back at the studly brunette.

"I sure am-" And then the door knocked. The lustful atmosphere was ruined. Brad had never looked so disappointed in his life. Thankfully, Briley didn't give a shit. "Don't worry. They're not gonna come in anyway." Briley was just one horny fucker at this moment in time. All he wanted was Brad's fat ass clenching around his dick. Oh the imagery…

Briley just couldn't wait. The explicit thoughts running through his mind were too good not to act on. Dolph Ziggler's younger brother was swift in entering Brad's tight heat. The howls of pleasure that immediately got reeled out of Brad's lips only added to the sexual pleasure that temporarily possessed Briley.

Brad was in amazement of how nimbly Briley would go deep inside of him. Was Briley really that shy? Did Briley have sex more often than he made out? Brad sure didn't expect Briley to delve so deep in such a short space of time. Then again, Brad also didn't expect the door to burst open so suddenly. Maybe Brad should have ignored the expectations that swirled in his head.

"Oh!" The gasp was as loud as the door was. "What are you both doing?" It was as clear as crystal what Brad and Briley were both doing…Summer Rae just wanted an explanation from Briley; especially after the text she sent him.

"Summer!" Briley's eyes had widened dramatically. "I-I can explain."

"So get to it." Summer's tone was demanding. She didn't look happy in the slightest.

"Wait just a second." Brad wasn't happy either. This was supposed to be this time with Briley…so why was Summer in here? Especially now, of all times. "Why are you in here, Autumn?"

"It's Summer!" The blonde yelled. She thought had freed herself from Brad's stupidity. Turns out she hadn't. "And you obviously haven't seen the texts me and Briley have sent each other."

"Texts?" Brad looked at Briley, like he was offended. "You haven't told me about any texts." Maybe Brad was so offended because Briley had pulled out of him, putting all the heavenly pleasure Brad felt to an abrupt halt.

"I was gonna, but you interrupted me." Briley went to get his cell phone, in the corner of his room. Briley opened up his inbox, and proceeded to show Brad the string of texts that had been exchanged between him and Summer. "This is what I was trying to tell you about."

_From: HotAsASummerRae_

_To: HotYoungBriley_

_Hi boo! You really leaving?_

_2:17pm_

_From: HotYoungBriley_

_To: HotAsASummerRae_

_You mean people actually knew about that?_

_2:18pm_

_From: HotAsASummerRae_

_To: HotYoungBriley_

_But of course! I take it that's true, if you're not denying it._

_2:19pm_

_From: HotYoungBriley_

_To: HotAsASummerRae_

_Yeah. It's true. Vince sent me the most hilarious text earlier._

_2:21pm_

_From: HotAsASummerRae_

_To: HotYoungBriley_

_Aww. Honey :( Should Summer Rae give you a nice little goodbye present ;)_

_2:22pm_

_From: HotYoungBriley_

_To: HotAsASummerRae_

_How can a man say no to that?! I love presents :D_

_2:23pm_

And then the chain of messages had finished. Oh. Fucking Summer Rae; she was the one who directed Brad to Briley as well! "Oh well. I got here before her, so I should get the goods before she does. Finders getters, losers weepers."

"How many phrases are you going to butcher?" Summer cuttingly asked, as she looked at Brad. "Since you've already been inside of him, I should get a turn now."

"Well…she does have a point, bud." Brad was the recipient of complete sheepishness from Briley. "Don't worry! I still got something for you." With that, Briley sprinted to another corner of the room. Sex toys would never come in so handy until now.

"A dildo? What do you expect a lady like me to do with that?" Summer's eyebrow raised, as she was given the dildo by Briley. What did this shy little dweeb have in mind?

"To be honest, it's not like you're completely new to strap-ons or anything…I mean practically everyone in NXT has heard about you, Jake Carter and a dildo. I just think that since I'm not inside Brad, you should be."

"Oh really?" Well, Briley had done most of the work for her. Brad seemed to have been loosened a little bit, but there was still an opportunity for his hole to get stretched further than it had already been stretched. "So I'm inside Brad, and you're inside me?"

"Exactly." At least Summer understood what she was told. Briley was worried that he'd come across as an incoherent mess in front of such a beautiful woman.

Summer let out a faux sigh, as her eyes never wandered away from Brad's trembling heat. "Well, I guess…but only because you said so, baby."

"But don't I get a say in-Oh Mary J. Blige on a pony!" Brad yelped. Summer had went in _deep _inside his ass. _Deep. _Deeper than Briley had managed to delve. Just when he thought he was in ecstasy with Briley…that was almost nothing, compared to Summer and how deep she explored inside his anal cavern.

"Shut up. Slut." Summer slapped Brad's cheeks until they turned into a shade of crimson, as the woman held nothing back from unleashing total dominance inside Briley's asshole. The blonde woman relentlessly hammered away at Brad's slackening heat, before realizing that there was nothing inside her own heat. She glared at Briley. "What are you waiting for, Christmas? Stick it in me!"

Briley certainly couldn't refuse. The tone of Summer's voice scared him. This seemed like Dolph's ideal type of woman; high-maintenance and dominant. Why else would he date AJ Lee and Vickie Guerrero?Briley's shaky hand eventually gripped his length, and slowly accessed Summer's pussy. Summer moaned at the intrusion. She really did want this, and if her moans weren't enough evidence of that, then what was?

"Hit it! Get deep inside me!" Summer barked. The demanding instructions were quick for Briley to comply with. He lost control of his body, as his cock went in and out of Summer at a rapid speed.. He had already succumbed to lust. He was almost about to climax. What further motivation did he need to fuck this girl's pussy? "That's it Briley! Hit my g-spot! Hit it now!" It took a short while, but Briley did.

Summer was using the skills she had learned from dance (thanks to Fandango) to gyrate her body with immaculate agility. She thrusted deep inside Brad one moment, before bucking her hips back and feeling Briley thrust deep inside her in another moment.

"Oh sweet lord of mercy!" Briley muttered. His dick pulsated wildly. He felt like he was about to explode any moment now. "I'm gonna cum, Summer. I'm gonna cum."

Not the words Summer wanted to hear. She may have been in lust, but she didn't want to have any man release inside of her…unless that man was Fandango. Then an exception could be made. The blonde intentionally bumped Briley hard enough for him to withdraw from her, allowing her to pull out of Brad. "Don't even think about cumming inside me! I don't want to be the mother of your child." Instead, the long-legged blonde would sashay to Brad, making sure the plastic tool dangled in front of his face. "Suck."

Brad couldn't reply. His mouth was in the shape of an 'O', after feeling Briley stick his length deep inside. Not quite as deep as Summer, but Brad liked the feeling of the real thing. Plastic just didn't cut it. Not in his ass, at least.

Summer took advantage of the opportunity that had been given to her. Brad's mouth was left wide open, and ripe for the taking. She shoved the dildo inside Brad's oral hole with force. He couldn't spit the plastic out, no matter how hard he tried. Summer used too much force for him to do that.

Maddox's two holes were getting destroyed! Briley's thrusts were wild and erratic, whilst Summer continued to use enough vigour to keep the tip of the plastic dick near his throat. He virtually had no control now. All he could do was just stay where he was, and take what was given to him.

Then again, although Briley's thrusts were soon coming to an end, at least Brad could feel an increasing amount of control. Proceeded by a strident cry, semen soon raced inside Brad's loosened pucker. It took a very short amount of time for Briley to withdraw, after climaxing inside Brad.

Brad felt a little upset, because he was about to climax soon, but now that Briley wasn't inside of him, there was nothing to cause a mind-shattering ejaculation. Brad continued to bob his head up and down Summer's plastic length, only feeling more depressed.

And then Briley did the unexpected.

Briley's hand wrapped around Brad's length, and rapidly jerked it. Even if they were muffled, Briley could clearly hear cries of bliss from Brad. That was probably enough of an indication to tell Briley that he was doing something right. Continuing to stroke Brad's dick, it only took a matter of minutes before white erupted from Brad's piss-slit. The floor was practically covered in Brad's essence. It may have been Briley's locker room now, but hey, that wouldn't be the case for much longer.

"Damn!" Briley couldn't help to lick his lips. Even though Briley wasn't gay, Brad looked just perfect. Even though Briley couldn't fully see Brad's face, he could tell that Brad looked amazing, even post-orgasm. "I know you're sucking dick and all now, but thanks Brad. Just, damn! You're amazing." Keeping the broad grin on his face, Briley looked at Summer. "And thank you too. You look just as hot as ever…babe." Briley even threw in a flirtatious wink.

Yes, he was still a shy individual. Yes, he wasn't as much of a pussy-magnet as his brother…but hey, Briley Pierce just got the best departing present he could possibly hope for. He didn't give a flying fuck about his shyness.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Welp, the timing of this chapter kinda sucks, given that Briley was released a couple of weeks back. I'm sad about that, because I wanted to see him on the main roster (along with Anya) :(**

**But anyway here****'****s what's coming your way next:**

**~ Emma (Bottom)/Fandango (Top)/Justin Gabriel (Versatile) (Requested by SEAnimal)**

**~ Brie Bella (Bottom)/Cody Rhodes (Top)/Damien Sandow (Top)/Nikki Bella (Bottom) (Requested by Blazing Optimist)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Dolph Ziggler (Top)/Natalya (Versatile) (Requested by della-doll)**

**~ CM Punk (Versatile)/Stephanie McMahon (Top)/Triple H (Versatile) (Requested by NateAKAMiniPunk)**

**~ Chris Jericho (Bottom)/Christian (Versatile)/Edge (Top)/Trish Stratus (Versatile) (Requested by xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceXx)**

**~ Heath Slater (Bottom)/Jey Uso (Top)/Jimmy Uso (Top)Justin Gabriel (Bottom)/Naomi (Bottom) (Requested by me)**

**~ Cameron (Bottom)/Josh Mathews (Versatile)/The Miz (Versatile)/Naomi (Versatile) (Requested by me)**

**Still no requests being taken as of this chapter. Three more chapters to go until I take requests again!**


End file.
